


En La Sala de Requerimientos

by CeresPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 299,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeresPotter/pseuds/CeresPotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hagrid, Arthur, Molly, Alice y Frank son convocados por una misteriosa nota.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. La nota misteriosa

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, soy Ceres Potter, este fic está publicado también en FanFiction, debido a la eliminación, por parte de la administración de ese lugar, de fanfics de este estilo, he decido también publicar en esta página.  
> Aclaro, el fic ya tiene escrito quince capítulos que contienen los primeros tres libros de la saga. En estos momentos estoy escribiendo el capítulo 16 que contendrá los primeros capítulos del Cáliz de Fuego. Así que los primeros capítulos serán posteados con mayor rapidez que los que vendrán después del capítulo 15.  
> A partir del capítulo tres, cada uno de los capítulos de este fic contiene entre cuatro y cinco capítulos de los libros de JK, por lo que generalmente rondan en las 23.000 palabras cada uno, siendo el trabajo de Rowling resumido levemente.  
> Espero que este fic guste tanto aquí como en FF, sin más rodeos los dejo con el primer capítulo. Saludos!

* * *

 

            James y Lily Potter caminaban apresurados por los pasillos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El joven hombre llevaba a su esposa de la mano adelantándose a ella algunos pasos. La mujer se retrasaba un poco dado que su condición física no le permitía moverse demasiado rápido.

—Espera, James, vas muy rápido —le suplicó sosteniendo con su otra mano su abultado vientre.

—Lo siento, amor —dijo dándose vuelta—, no me di cuenta que iba tan rápido. Es que estamos llegando tarde.

—Sí, lo sé, te dije que íbamos a llegar tarde si seguías metido en el baño—, le reclamó haciendo relucir su temperamento cambiante.

            Él solo le sonrío dudoso de decir alguna palabra. Su esposa no era lo que podría llamarse una dulce embarazada. Sus cambios de humor eran tales, que muy a menudo salía, de ella, el característico mal carácter que le había dedicado durante seis años.

—Ya estamos llegando tarde —seguía refunfuñando la pelirroja—, ¿cuál es el problema que tardemos unos minutos más?

—Ninguno, Lils, tienes razón —esas eran las palabras mágicas para apaciguarla.

Siempre, pero siempre, había que darle la razón, aunque no la tuviese. Claro que en este caso no estaba equivocada ya que el moreno se había retrasado tratando de desordenar su cabello en una forma diferente a la natural. Por supuesto había fracasado en el intento y el pelo negro azabache seguía hecho el mismo desastre de siempre.

            Al llegar a la entrada del despacho del director, que era donde se dirigían, le dieron la contraseña a la gárgola que la custodiaba para luego subir por las escaleras de caracol. Entraron rápidamente al despacho para encontrarse con mucha más gente de la que creyeron iban a encontrar. James reconoció a uno de sus amigos entre las demás personas y caminó rápidamente hasta él seguido de su mujer.

—Lunático —lo saludó contento.

—Hola, Remus —dijo Lily al licántropo.

—Hola, Lily. Cornamenta.

—Así que a ti también te citó —dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que miraba toda la sala—, no sabía que íbamos a ser tantas personas, pensamos que nos había llamado solo a nosotros dos.

—Sí, yo creí lo mismo, como pidió absoluta reserva en esto —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Crees que también los haya llamado a Canuto y Colagusano? —preguntó James.

—No lo sé, aunque siempre son muy impuntuales, en especial Sirius, quizás todavía no han llegado.

            Lily rodó los ojos pensando en los cuatro amigos. No entendía como Remus lograba aún ser puntual después de haber convivido durante años con tres personas que no sabían lo que era un reloj. Mirando a la gente del lugar, reconoció entre ellos a quien había sido compañera de habitación en el colegio. Caminó hasta la chica que se encontraba hablando con otra mujer que tenía un bebé dormido entre sus brazos.

—¿Alice? —dijo acercándose a ella.

—Lily, que gusto verte —le dio una amable sonrisa.

—Al parecer no soy la única con un abultado vientre —dijo la pelirroja posando su mano sobre el estómago de su antigua amiga. Ella volvió a sonreírle.

—Te presento a Molly Weasley —le introdujo a la mujer con el bebé en brazos.

—Mucho gusto, Lily Potter —dijo tendiéndole la mano—. ¿Y este pequeñito?

—Es mi hijo Ronald —dijo la mujer moviéndose un poco para que Lily pudiera verlo mejor.

—Oh que lindo, tan pequeñito ¿cuánto tiempo tiene?

—Apenas dos meses —Lily le acarició despacito la manito pequeña, Molly siguió hablando— ¿Tú de cuantos estas?

—Acabo de entrar en el sexto mes.

—Igual que yo —se sorprendió Alice—, tengo fecha para fines de julio.

—¡Yo también! ¿Ya sabes que va a ser? —preguntó ansiosa y contenta de encontrar otras mujeres con quien poder compartir su experiencia.

—¡Sí! niño

—Qué casualidad el mío también.

—O sea que sus hijos y mi Ron van a ser compañeros aquí —acotó Molly a la conversación.

—Si, quizás se conviertan en amigos —Alice parecía estar soñando cuando lo dijo. Lily sabía muy bien porque. Durante los primeros años en el colegio, la rubia había sido demasiado tímida para entablar muchas amistades y recién llegando al quinto pudo integrarse a los grupos estudiantiles.

—¿Ya tienen pensado algún nombre? —preguntó Molly a ambas.

            Las dos respondieron un si con la cabeza, pero con distintos gestos en sus rostros. Lily parecía sonreír complacida, mientras que Alice fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó divertida Molly a una gesticulosa Alice.

—Nada... Es que en la familia de Frank hay una costumbre de poner los nombres de sus abuelos a sus hijos mayores, la mitad de la familia Longbottom solo se llaman de dos maneras.

—Una es Frank ¿no? —dijo Lily sonriendo—, así que a tu hijo le toca el otro nombre.

—Si... Neville...

            Las dos mujeres trataron de no expresar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro.

—Eso es muy común, en la familia de James se acostumbra a poner como segundo nombre el de los padres. Así que mi hijo se va a llamar Harry James.

—Bueno, al menos es linda combinación —dijo Alice.

—No te preocupes Alice —dijo Molly—, por lo menos Frank no tiene un tío favorito y te obligó a ponerle como a él. Mi pobre Ron.

—Ronald no es un feo nombre —acotó Lily.

—Lo sé, pero Bilius sí.

—Lo siento —le dijo en susurro.

—Yo lo siento más por Ron.

            La puerta del despacho se abrió rápidamente y por ella entraron dos personas. Una más grande que una persona natural y la otra portando una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Hagrid y Sirius hicieron su aparición en escena media hora después de lo pactado.

—Oh cuanta gente —exclamó el moreno gesticulando sus manos—, Corn, Lun.

            Llegó hasta sus amigos y los saludó con fervor. Luego caminó hasta las tres mujeres para saludar efusivamente al vientre de la pelirroja.

—Ahijadito ¿cómo has estado?

—Él está muy bien, Sirius —dijo Lily con una mueca divertida— y yo también si te interesa.

—Por supuesto que me interesa pelirroja.

—Pues...        

            La conversación se interrumpió repentinamente cuando dos personas más entraron en la sala. Albus Dumbledore y Minerva McGonagall entraron por una puerta adyacente a la habitación.

 —Qué bueno que ya todos están aquí. Estuvimos esperando a que todos llegaran para dar comienzo a la reunión — aclaró el canoso profesor con un gesto adusto. 

            La profesora McGonagall miró estrictamente a los dos últimos en entrar. El director continuó hablando. James miró extrañado a Remus preguntándose porque su cuarto amigo no había sido invitado a la reunión.

—Sé que les parecerá extraño que los haya convocado a todos juntos cuando muchos de ustedes no se conocen más que de vista.

            James, Sirius y Remus miraron al hombre que había estado dos años arriba de ellos en el colegio y al pelirrojo que creían haberlo visto alguna vez en las reuniones de la orden del fénix.

—Parecerá extraño al principio todo lo que les voy a informar, pero les aseguro que es la realidad —abrió un cajón a un costado de su escritorio y sacó un pergamino enrollado—, esta nota llegó a mis manos ayer a la noche. Todos ustedes están aquí, porque así se pidió en esa carta —levantó el rollo de pergamino para mostrárselo y luego desenrollarlo— fue entrada a mí por mi propio ave fénix, Fawks. Ni bien terminé de leerla creí que se trataba de algún tipo de broma, muy peculiar por cierto. Por lo que hice varios hechizos para comprobar la veracidad de la información.

—¿Y cómo resultaron Señor? —preguntó Sirius impaciente por las vueltas que daba el hombre para leer una simple carta.

—Pues, han comprobado que la carta es veraz. Que no tiene ningún tipo de engaño.

—¿Es posible que esté encantada para que cuando se comprueba si realmente es cierta la información que contiene, diera que es así? —preguntó Frank sacando a relucir la lógica de todo buen auror.

—Sí, es posible. Pero eso también lo he comprobado y supuestamente no tiene ningún tipo de hechizo de ocultamiento. Claro que no podemos estar totalmente seguros. Nada ni nadie es infalible.

            Nadie acotó ningún comentario sobre las últimas reflexiones. Realmente nada era infalible, pero cuando del profesor Dumbledore se habla ninguno tiene duda que algo o alguien pudiera engañarlo. Si el director decía que la carta era veraz, pues simplemente lo era. No por nada era el más grande mago del mundo.

—Debo agregar, antes de comenzar a leer la nota, que proviene de un tiempo diferente al nuestro.

            Los murmullos se hicieron eco en el despacho. La gente hablaba entre ellos sobre qué significaba que provenía de un tiempo diferente.

—Señor —habló Lily—, ¿Qué quiere decir con un tiempo diferente?

—Bueno, me refiero a que la carta no fue escrita en esta época sino en una futura.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Sirius asombrado— ¿de qué año es la carta?

—Pues, Sirius, el pergamino no lo menciona. Explica que está escrito muchos años en el futuro. Creo que lo mejor será que lo lea para luego podamos comentar sobre el asunto ¿qué les parece?

— Yo estoy de acuerdo —dijo Arthur Weasley emocionado.

—Solo voy a pedir que no me interrumpan:

 

_Respetado Profesor Albus Dumbledore:_

_Ante todo quiero saludarlo y dirigirles mis agradecimientos por comenzar a leer este pergamino. Sé que le parecerá una manera extraña de comenzar una carta, pero creo que lo entenderá cuando continúe con la lectura._

_Ante todo, quiero presentarme, aunque no podré hacerlo mediante mi nombre, lamentablemente. Yo soy uno de sus futuros sucesores al cargo de director de Hogwarts. Se preguntará como una persona puede saber si es su sucesor cuando usted aún está ejerciendo el cargo. La cuestión es que en el momento que estoy escribiendo esta epístola, yo me encuentro ya desempeñando la tarea, de hecho desde hace cuatro años._

_Como podrá haber deducido de lo que he dicho hasta ahora, yo me encuentro en un espacio temporal diferente al suyo. Exactamente en el futuro. Debo agregar que muchos años en el futuro, aunque no puedo especificarle cuantos. Este futuro en el que vivo y enseño, es un mundo mucho mejor del que ustedes tienen. Aquí ya no existe el mago oscuro Tom Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort._

_Y aquí está el meollo de la razón de mi correspondencia. Esta carta es para hablar sobre Voldemort, en realidad para poder explicarle sobre las personas que han sacrificado sus vidas, su tranquilidad y su felicidad por formar el mundo en que vivimos en mi actualidad._

_Lo que yo deseo es mostrarle a usted y otras personas, que serán nombradas al pie de esta misma, como fue posible, ya que cada uno de ustedes hizo algo importante para lograrlo. Además, y ese es el real motivo que me ha llevado a comunicarme con usted, poner en sus manos, y las de las demás personas involucradas, los elementos necesarios para poder cambiar algunos de los eventos sin perjudicar el logro general. Espero que me pueda entender, yo deseo que haya situaciones que no hubieran sucedido jamás, que creo ustedes podrán solucionar._

_Para que ustedes puedan presenciar los hechos más relevantes, he realizado un encantamiento muy poderoso, ayudado por magos y brujas muy calificados. Este encanto caerá sobre la Sala de Requerimientos ubicada en el séptimo piso, que se usted conoce, a las once de la mañana del día siguiente a la fecha que reciba mi nota. Como verá he elegido un día de la semana y una hora del día en que todos los alumnos están en clase._

_De aceptar la propuesta que les estoy ofreciendo, les comunico que las instrucciones se encuentran dentro de la sala. De no aceptar la propuesta solo deben impedir que alguna persona ingrese a la sala durante las siguientes dos horas a iniciado el hechizo para que este quede sin efecto. De este modo queda resguardada la seguridad del futuro._

_Ahora procedo a nombrarle las personas que estarán involucradas, además de usted obviamente, ellos son: Minerva McGonagall, James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Arthur y Molly Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid y Alice y Frank Longbottom._

_Sé que le parecerá extraño que haya nombrado a esas personas, que si no calculo mal, muchos llevan tiempo sin verse y otros no se conocen. Pero cuando comiencen a ver los distintos episodios comprenderán el porqué de que estén presentes._

_Bueno, creo que hasta aquí es toda la información que puedo ofrecerles en esta epístola. Solo espero que decidan de la mejor manera posible y que no se vean obligados o tentados a realizarlo si no están seguros._

_Nuevamente le agradezco su atención._

_Sinceramente._

_A.S.P._

            El despacho continuó en el mismo silencio que se había sumido durante la lectura del pergamino. Albus Dumbledore bajó el papel y cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio mirado a cada uno de los presentes, esperando la respuesta de cada uno.

—Voldemort no existe.

            Remus fue el primero en reaccionar, la frase la dijo en un susurró mirando hacia ningún lado en particular. Los demás parecieron caer en la realidad al escuchar esas palabras.

—¿Es cierta? —preguntó Molly Weasley aferrando a su hijo con fuerza.

—Pues, el director acaba de decir que la carta es veraz —dijo McGonagall aún sorprendida por todo lo leído.

—¿Quieren que cambiemos el futuro? —preguntó Lily.

—Así parece, señora Potter —Dumbledore habló aún sentado en su escritorio.

—Pero... ¿eso no es riesgoso?

—Pues, sí. Siempre modificar los eventos puede resultar peligroso. Estamos hablando del futuro, uno que al parecer es muy diferente al nuestro.

—¿Entonces por qué quieren cambiarlo? Si ya no tienen a Voldemort —preguntó Sirius.

—¿Escuchaste lo que la carta decía? —le preguntó Remus— este futuro director quiere que cambiemos ciertos hechos, no todo el futuro...

—¿Pero... cuáles? —preguntó Arthur.

—Creo que lo sabremos si aceptamos ver el futuro —Dumbledore comenzó a explicar su teoría—. Cuando explicó como estaba su mundo, también habló de la gente que se sacrificó o que padeció por lograr ese bien. Si no me equivoco, mi sucesor pretende enseñarnos como serán las cosas para ciertas personas, y dejar en nuestras manos la información suficiente para que nosotros cambiemos ciertos aspectos de sus vidas... Claro que esta solo es una suposición mía.

—Lo cual significa que eso es lo que realmente tenemos que hacer —le dijo McGonagall—, tus suposiciones suelen resultar ciertas.

—Me está sonrojando, Minerva.

            Los demás sonrieron ante las últimas palabras.

—¿Por qué no nombró a Colagusano? —preguntó de golpe James a sus otros dos amigos.

            Ambos alzaron los hombros perplejos. Era realmente extraño.

—Quizás, esta persona sabe que Peter es algo impresionable... —trató de justificar Remus, pero no parecía que los otros dos estuvieran de acuerdo.

—Supongo que lo averiguaremos si decidimos saber sobre el futuro —les dijo Lily a los tres amigos.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —Alice rompió su propio silencio— ¿Creen que los hechos que tengamos que cambiar estén relacionados con nosotros?

—O con gente que esté relacionada con nosotros —dijo Molly.

—O ambos casos —acotó Remus.

—Tendremos que decidir. Como dijo la nota, el encantamiento comienza a las once en punto —el director miró su reloj—, tenemos solo un poco más de una hora.

            James miró el vientre de su esposa y pensó en su hijo por nacer. Si todo seguía el rumbo que tenían los acontecimientos en ese momento, probablemente la realidad que viviría su hijo iba a ser mucho peor. Todos los esfuerzos que ellos estaban haciendo ahora parecían insuficientes. Quizás el futuro cercano, ese que el redactor de la carta quiere cambiar, es uno muy negro.

            Con la mente en sus cavilaciones, puso una de sus manos sobre el abultado estómago. Lily lo miró a los ojos, y encontró en ellos su misma determinación y sus mismos temores.

—Yo quiero ser parte de ese hechizo — dijo James hacia todos—, quizás tiene que ver con mi hijo.

            Lily le sonrió apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

—Alice y yo pensamos lo mismo —acotó Frank abrazando a su mujer por detrás.

—Yo no me perdería la oportunidad de saber que pasa en el futuro —dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de costado.

            Dumbledore asintió hacia ellos y luego miró a las personas restantes que parecían estar pensándolo seriamente. Hagrid fue el primero de ellos que se decidió.

—Si podemos salvar vidas o evitar dolor, yo quiero hacerlo.

            El canoso profesor le sonrió a él también. Siempre podía contar con el guardabosque.

—Yo quiero ver qué pasa con mi vida y la de mi familia, y si acaso hay algo que tengo que cambiar sobre esta —habló Arthur.

Su esposa lo miró algo indecisa. Sus ojos iban desde él hasta su pequeño hijo. Quizás algo con él o con alguno de sus otros hijos anduviera mal. Quizás sufrirían o algo peor que no quería imaginar. En ese caso, ¿estaba mal aprovechar la oportunidad de cambiarlo?

—Creo que si estoy de acuerdo —Remus Lupin dijo de repente cortando las dudas de la mujer.

—Sí, yo también —dijo ella.

—¿Y tú, Minerva?

—Bueno, Albus. Viendo que ya todos se han decidido...

—Perfecto, entonces manos a la obra.

            Molly miró a su hijo pensando si había sido buena idea llevarlo. Cuando le dejó a Muriel a los otros niños para que los cuidara, no quiso cargar a la mujer con un recién nacido también.

—Umm no debí haber traído a Ron... pero no quise importunar a Tía Muriel... más aún de lo que la importuné dejándole a los otros niños.

—¿Tienes otros niños? —preguntó Lily interesada.

—Sí, cinco más...

—¡Guau! Seis hijos...

—Si... la cuestión es que no sé si sea adecuado llevar a Ron a esa sala... no me acuerdo como se llama.        

Dumbledore que había escuchado la conversación le ofreció una solución a su predicamento.

—¿Qué te parece Molly, si lo dejamos a cuidado de los elfos domésticos en las cocinas? —la joven señora Weasley miró algo preocupada—. Ellos son muy cuidadosos, no tienes nada que temer.

—Es verdad, cuando yo era niño me cuidaba la elfina doméstica de mi casa —dijo James.

—Entonces no aceptes Molly, si no quieres que Ron quede como James —Sirius se rio de su propio chiste.

—Muy simpático Can...

—A mí también me cuidó nuestra elfina doméstica —aclaró Frank—, es perfectamente normal... además ellos son muy cuidadosos y amables.

—Es verdad — intervino James nuevamente.

—Está bien, si aseguran que tendrán cuidado.

            Molly, acompañada por McGonagall se dirigieron rumbo a las cocinas para dejar con los elfos domésticos al bebé Ron. Mientras el resto ya iba dirigiendo al séptimo piso. Cuando todos estuvieron allí, esperaron a que las dos mujeres volvieran para entrar.

            Algunos de los presentes, no tenían conocimiento de la existencia de la habitación que viene y va. Los cuales se sorprendieron enormemente cuando vieron que una puerta aparecía, después de que Dumbledore hubiera caminado tres veces frente a la pared que antes estaba en su lugar.

            Al entrar en la sala, descubrieron un lugar amplio, casi vacío a excepción de cómodos sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesa en una esquina del lugar. El lugar estaba totalmente iluminado mostrando las blancas paredes. No había nada más. Se acercaron lentamente hacia los sillones para descubrir que encima de la mesa había otro pergamino de las mismas características que el que el director había leído; y siete libros apilados uno encima del otro.

Remus caminó rápidamente hasta el lugar atraído por esos siete ejemplares, pero se desilusionó al descubrir que sus portadas y hojas estaban totalmente en blanco, sin ninguna palabra escrita.

—Esto es extraño —dijo dejando los libros en el lugar.

            Los demás se acercaron a observar también la curiosidad. Poco a poco fueron acomodándose en los sillones. Dumbledore tomó el pergamino dispuesto a leerlo. Esperó a que todos se silenciaran para comenzar.

 

_Ante todo, gracias por continuar adelante._

_Como les dije en la carta, estas son las instrucciones de cómo se llevará a cabo el encantamiento. Muchas gracias por decidir ver el futuro, y hacer lo posible para cambiar lo que ustedes consideren necesario._

En estos momentos se estarán preguntando, entre otras cosas, que significan esos siete libros totalmente en blanco. Paso a explicarles.

_Hace muchos años aquí, una autora muggle, con conocimiento sobre nuestro mundo, propuso hacer conocer a los demás muggles la historia sobre la época más oscura que hemos sufrido. Claro, que como los no mágicos no suelen aceptar que la magia existe, se llegó a la decisión que se hiciera bajo el formato de ficción. A pesar de esto, todo lo que los libros cuentan son hechos verídicos._

Cuando decidí llevar a cabo esta empresa, estuve mucho tiempo pensando la mejor forma de que pudieran conocer la historia con el mayor detalle posible. Así que decidí que leerla era la mejor opción.

Cada libro cuenta un año en la vida de una persona. Todo está visto desde su perspectiva. Que los libros estén en blanco tiene que ver con solamente una precaución, para que nadie quiera acceder al final de la historia antes de tiempo. Los nombres de los libros y sus respectivos capítulos irán apareciendo a medida que se avance en la lectura.

Por último quiero explicarles que, como función secundaria del hechizo, el tiempo no correrá para ustedes dentro de la sala, y afuera tampoco. Cuando salgan de aquí no habrá pasado más que un minuto desde que hubieran entraron. Esta función ya se está llevando a cabo por el simple evento de haber entrado.

Espero que todo haya quedado entendido correctamente. Buena suerte. Si todo sale bien muchas cosas en mi presente habrán cambiado.

Agradeciéndoles desde ya,

A.S.P.

P.D.: El título del primer libro, junto con su primer capítulo, aparecerá a las once con diez minutos.

 

—Espero que la lectura no sea muy dramática —expresó Alice apoyada en el hombro de su esposo.

—Yo creo — habló Dumbledore tomando asiento —si habrá ese tipo de situaciones. Después de todo nos están informando sobre un lucha.

            Todos asintieron, algo apesadumbrados y nerviosos por saber que era lo que contaban esos siete libros. Remus, que aún seguía sentado frente a los libros, levantó el primero.

—Acaba de aparecer el título del primer libro —y cuando lo leyó sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa— el que escribió la carta dijo que todo estaba escrito desde la perspectiva de una persona ¿verdad?

—Sí, Lun, eso dijo —Sirius le respondió al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo — ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Es que el libro tiene como título el nombre de una persona...

—¿La conocemos? —le preguntó James.

—Si, digamos que si...

—Remus, por favor no des vueltas y dinos quien es y cómo se llama el libro —le dijo Sirius impaciente.

            Lupin miró por algunos segundos a James y a Lily antes de responder.

—El libro se titula **“Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal”.**

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron James y Sirius a la vez exaltando al resto.

            Lily, por su parte, estaba demasiado anonadada como para expresar alguna palabra. Solo atinó a tomarse su vientre entre las dos mano. ¿Por qué el libro tomaba el nombre de su hijo? ¿Acaso los otros seis ejemplares también eran referentes a él? ¿Todo iba a ser contado desde su perspectiva? Entonces ¿qué papel tenía su hijo en toda la guerra contra Voldemort?

            Después de que el choque inicial pasara, Dumbledore decidió que ya era tiempo de leer. Dirigiéndose a Remus, le solicitó el libro, porque quería ser el quien leyera el primer capítulo. El joven hombre lobo, se lo entregó sin más.

—Bueno, el primer capítulo se llama **“El niño que sobrevivió”**

 

  
 


	2. Cap. 1 HP y PF

—Bueno, el primer capítulo se llama **“El niño que sobrevivió”** —dijo Dumbledore disponiéndose a leerlo.

—¿El niño que sobrevivió? —preguntó Sirius— ¿Sobrevivió a qué?

—Sr. Black, seguramente lo sabremos si deja al profesor comenzar la lectura —dijo Minerva McGonagall.

—Está bien —y cuando parecía que iba a callarse continuó— En todo caso ¿Quién es el niño?

—Sr. Black, por fa...

—Si el libro se titula Harry Potter, es muy posible que sea él, el niño que sobrevivió —expresó Frank hablando con su típica lógica.

— ¿Pueden guardar silencio, Sres. Black y Longbottom?

            Los dos hombres asintieron sonriendo por sacar de quicio a su antes profesora. Dumbledore iba a comenzar a leer cuando fue interrumpido.

—¿Cómo es que se llamaba el libro? Harry Potter y... — preguntó Arthur.

—La piedra filosofal —respondió el director.

—¿Qué es la piedra filosofal? —preguntó Molly. Y algunas en la sala miraron esperando una respuesta.

            Dumbledore se dispuso a explicar, pero fue interrumpido por la profesora,

—Seguramente en el libro se sabrá... ¿Por qué no dejamos que lo descubran a medida de que la lectura avanza?

Todos asintieron, aunque la mayoría no estaba de acuerdo. Pero, obviamente, nadie iba a contradecir a Minerva McGonagall.

**El señor y la señora Dursley, del...**

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó Lily —¡¿Qué hacen mi hermana y el estúpido de su esposo en esta historia?

—Tranquila, amor —James le dijo suavemente, aunque a él también le daba mala espina que un libro que lleva el nombre de su hijo aparecieran esas dos desagradables personas.

            El señor y la señora Dursley, del número cuatro de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran perfectamente normales,...

—¡Ja! —expresó James. McGonagall lo miró severamente. El joven hombre se quedó en silencio.

—¿muggles? —preguntó Molly.

Lily asintió. A Arthur se le iluminó la cara inmediatamente.

—¿Eres muggles nacida? —preguntó contento de encontrar una nueva fuente de información sobre aquel mundo que le fascinaba.

—No empieces, Arthur —lo retó su esposa.

El hombre refunfuñó un poco, pero se quedó en silencio. Lily sonrió divertida por la interacción del matrimonio.

... y muy agradecidos por ello. Eran las últimas personas que uno esperaría encontrar involucradas en algo extraño o misterioso, porque no aceptaban esas tonterías.

—Personas cerradas de mente ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Arthur a Lily y James.

—Mucho —contestó la mujer.

            Dumbledore decidió seguir leyendo antes de que su profesora de transformaciones se enojara con alguno de los oyentes. Claro, que a él la situación lo divertía.

            El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que hacía taladros.

—¿Qué son los taladros? —preguntó Frank.

            Lily iba a responder, pero Arthur se adelantó y contestó su pregunta con emoción.

—Son herramientas que utilizan los muggles para construir cosas —Longbottom asintió entendiendo.

            La pelirroja no creyó que fuera la mejor explicación, pero era lo suficientemente esclarecedora.

—¿Sabes de cosas muggles? —preguntó Remus interesado.

            El señor Weasley asintió esbozando una sonrisa de niño. Su esposa se adelantó a él para contestar.

—A Arthur le encanta todo lo que proviene de muggles —explicó Molly con un gesto de desaprobación.

—¿Podrían dejar al profesor Dumbledore leer? —interrumpió la conversación Minerva—. Si seguimos así, no terminaremos nunca de leer, son siete libros si no recuerdan.

            Todos asintieron algo intimidados por la furiosa mirada de la mujer, excepto Sirius que le sonrió.

—Minnie, acuérdese que el tiempo no va a pasar allí afuera y aquí tampoco así que no hay problema que podamos comentar sobre lo que dicen.

—Eso, es técnicamente cierto —expresó Albus Dumbledore.

            El hombre pareció acobardarse ante la mirada que McGonagall le dirigió. Él le sonrió dudoso y continuó leyendo.

Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, pero con un bigote muy largo.

—Que mal gusto tiene tu hermana —Alice le dijo a Lily. Ella asintió.

La señora Dursley era delgada y rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual,...

—O sea, una jirafa —se rio Sirius.

...lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo estirándolo sobre las verjas de los jardines, para espiar a sus vecinos.

—Entrometida.

Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos, no había un niño mejor que él.

—Pobre criatura, llamarse Dudley Dursley —expresó Alice pensando que, después de todo, el nombre de su futuro hijo no era tan malo.

—Si el hijo de Petunia ya nació, quiere decir que el mío también, ella solo tiene dos meses de embarazo más que yo.

            Todos miraron a Lily interesados y pensando cuando el niño aparecería en la historia.

            Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que alguien pudiera descubrirlo.  No creían poder soportar que alguien descubriera lo de los Potter.

—Ehhhhhh —se quejó James— peor nos toca a nosotros por estar relacionados con ustedes, estrechos de mente.

—Calma, Corn, es un libro —le dijo Remus.

La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; de hecho la señora Dursley simulaba que no tenía una hermana,...

—Yo también, Petunia, yo también simulo que no tengo una hermana —gritó Lily enojada y dolida.

—Con una hermana como ella, eso es lo mejor —le dijo Molly acariciándole el brazo. Ella le sonrió a la mujer agradeciendo el gesto.

**...porque su hermana y su marido, un inservible,**

—Ehhhhhhhhhhh —ahora el grito era generalizado en la sala, hasta McGonagall parecía indignada.

—Yo no soy un inservible —James entró en cólera.

—Depende el punto de vista, Corn —le dijo Sirius riendo—, si hablamos desde el punto de vista de ayudar a Lily con los quehaceres domésticos...

—Tú ere peor que yo —se defendió James.

—Si, puede ser, pero yo no estoy casado.

            La sala se rio entera.

—Dejen a Albus seguir leyendo.

...eran todo lo contrario de los Dursley.

—Gracias a Merlín —dijo Hagrid que había estado sorpresivamente callado escuchando la lectura.

## Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar en lo que dirían los vecinos si los Potter aparecieran en la vereda.

—Eso nunca va a suceder.

Los Dursley sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto.

—No me extraña.

Ese niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como ese.

—Yo tampoco dejaría que mi ahijado se junte con ese Dudley. Imagínense que tipo de chico pude llegar a ser con padres como esos...

Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron ese martes gris y nublado. No había nada en el cielo con nubes grises que sugiriera que cosas extrañas y misteriosas muy pronto ocurrirían por toda la región.

—¿Qué significará eso? —preguntó Arthur.

—Ummm no se —respondió Sirius —quizás debemos seguir escuchando para enterarnos.

            Todos miraron atónitos como el principal interruptor de la historia quería que se siguiera leyendo. Sirius solo les sonrió con una sonrisa de suficiencia sabiendo lo que todos pensaban.

## El señor Dursley tarareaba mientras elegía su corbata más aburrida para el trabajo y la señora Dursley parloteaba feliz mientras forcejeaba para colocar al chillón Dudley en su silla alta.

**Ninguno de ellos notó una gran lechuza rojiza que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

—¿Correo mágico en un barrio muggle? Algo extraño está pasando —expresó Sirius.

—Que gran conclusión, Sirius —dijo Remus riéndose—, sobre todo cuando el libro dijo, en un párrafo más arriba que cosas extrañas y  misteriosas muy pronto ocurrirían.

            La sala rio de la cara de descontento que puso el pelinegro porque le bombardearon su razonamiento.

            A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley tomó su portafolio, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, pero no pudo porque Dudley tenía un berrinche y tiraba su cereal contra las paredes.

—Que niño tan mal educado —para sorpresa de todos, fue McGonagall la que ofreció ese comentario.

**< <Chiquilín>>, exclamó entre dientes el señor Dursley,...**

—Encima lo festeja —exclamó ahora indignada.

Los demás la miraron incrédulos por haber interrumpido la lectura dos veces seguidas.

**...mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número cuatro.**

Al llegar a la esquina se dio cuenta de la primera señal de algo singular: un gato leyendo un mapa.

—mmm, eso es extraño —dijo Molly—, los gatos no saben leer.

—A no ser que no sea un gato —dijo James mirando a sus amigos y luego a McGonagall. Sus dos compañeros de aventuras se rieron pensando en animagos.

**Por un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego torció la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Había un gato atigrado...**

—Gato atigrado —Dumbledore interrumpió su propia lectura para observar a la profesora — Es posible que sea usted...

—No se Albus, puede que sí, puede que no.

**...en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no se veía ningún mapa. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Sin duda, era un problema de la luz. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba vuelta a la esquina y tomaba la calle, observó al gato por el espejo. Ahora estaba leyendo un cartel que decía Privet Drive; no, mirando el cartel, los gatos no pueden leer carteles ni mapas.**

—Eso es lo que usted cree —dijo Frank sonriendo de costado.

**El señor Dursley se sacudió apenas y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras conducía hacia la ciudad, no pensó en otra cosa que en la gran cantidad de pedidos de taladros que confiaba conseguir ese día.**

—¡Merlín! ¡Qué hombre más aburrido! No pensar en otra cosa más que en latadros.

—Taladros, Sirius —lo corrigió Lily.

**Pero en la afueras de la ciudad, algo alejó los taladros de su mente. Mientras esperaba en el habitual congestionamiento matinal de tránsito,..**

—Por eso me gustan las escobas —aclaró James.

**...no pudo dejar de notar una cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Gente con capas.**

—Magos y brujas —expresó Molly.

—Entre muggles, sin camuflarse a plena luz del día —miró Lily extraña el libro—, algo realmente grande debe estar pasando para que no sean precavidos.

**El señor Dursley no soportaba la gente que usaba ropa ridícula.**

—¡Nuestra ropa no es ridícula! —gritó Sirius— Odio a este hombre.

—No eres el único —le dijo James.

**¡Los conjuntos que usaba la gente joven! Supuso que ésa debía ser alguna estúpida moda nueva. Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en ese montón de extraños que estaban allí cerca. Cuchicheaban entre ellos, muy excitados.**

—Quisiera saber que está pasando.

**El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que un par de ellos no eran jóvenes. Ese hombre era mayor que él ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda! ¡Qué atrevido! Pero entonces se le ocurrió al señor Dursley que tal vez eso era una tonta manera de llamar la atención —, sí, tenía que ser eso. El tránsito avanzó y unos pocos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al estacionamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

—¿Pensará en algo más aparte de taladros?

—No creo, Lun. Ese hombre debe tener algo en contra de la imaginación —le dijo James riendo.

—Imaginación no tiene porque le puso Dudley a su hijo —Hagrid se rio de su propio chiste.

**El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina en el noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, le habría resultado difícil concentrarse esa mañana en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban a plena luz del día, aunque la gente en la calle sí las veía y las señalaba con la boca abierta, mientras pasaban una tras otra las lechuzas.**

—Parece que la comunicación está siendo muy fluida —expresó Frank.

—Si, yo jamás vi tantas lechuzas juntas, a excepción de cuando estaba en el colegio a la hora del correo — acompañó su esposa la opinión del hombre

**La mayoría de ellos no habían visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche.**

—¿Por qué nunca vieron una lechuza? —preguntó Molly.

—Porque los muggles utilizan otro tipo de correo —dijo Lily—, yo no vi una lechuza hasta que entré en Hogwarts.

**Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas diferentes. Hizo varias llamadas telefónicas importantes y gritó un poco más.**

—Es totalmente desagradable —dijo Alice.

**Estaba de muy buen humor hasta la hora de almorzar,...**

—Encima está de buen humor por haber gritado —refunfuñó Molly.

**...cuando decidió estirar las piernas y cruzar la calle para comprarse un bollo en la panadería.**

**Había olvidado a la gente con capas hasta que pasó a un grupo de ellos cerca de la panadería. Al pasar, los miró enojado. No sabía por qué, pero lo hacían sentir inseguro.**

            Lily rodó los ojos en exasperación ante el comportamiento de su cuñado.

**Este grupo también susurraba con excitación y no pudo ver ni una alcancía. Cuando regresaba con un gran bollo en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de lo que decían.**

**—Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que escuché...**

—¿Qué pasó con James y Lily? —preguntó asustado Sirius. Ambos aludidos se miraron con preocupación.

—No sabemos, será mejor que Albus siga leyendo, quizás no es nada malo —dijo la profesora McGonagall.

**—Sí, el hijo de ellos, Harry...**

—¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? —ahora era Lily la que estaba asustada. James pasó un brazo a través de su espalda para acercarla a él.

—No creo que sea nada malo, amor. Ya escuchaste que parece estar excitados o emocionados. Quizás es algo bueno —le dijo para tranquilizarla, pero eso no lo ayudaba a él.

**El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió.**

—No eres al único —dijo Remus en un tono muy bajo—, aunque seguro es en una forma muy diferente.

**Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo.**

**Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y corrió hasta su oficina, gritó a su secretaria que no lo molestaran, tomó el teléfono...**

—¿Qué es un teletono? — preguntó Sirius.

—Teléfono, Sirius, teléfono — lo corrigió Lily — es un aparato que sirve para comunicarse con otras personas. Así es como los muggles se comunican entre ellos. Marcan un número, que cada familia tiene asignado, y la otra persona atiende por otro teléfono.

La explicación pareció muy complicada para el resto, porque las caras de no haber entendido nada estaban plasmadas en cada uno. Lily rió recordando cuanto tiempo le había costado enseñarle a James, y como hoy en día aún se confundía.

**...y casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa cuando cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se estrujó el bigotes mientras pensaba...**

—Yo no creía que eso fuera posible — rió Hagrid.

**...no, era un estúpido.**

—Hasta que al fin lo acepta — dijo Sirius.

Todos rieron del comentario, ya que habían pensado en lo mismo. Hasta McGonagall esbozó una leve sonrisa.

**Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

—¿Cómo no va a ser especial? Es mi apellido, por supuesto que es especial.

Lily rodó sus ojos. A pesar de los años, de convertirse en marido y en padre, su esposo no había cambiado ciertos aspectos de su personalidad infantil. Por supuesto, a ella le gustaba, pero no solía decírselo porque sino no había quien lo aguante.

**Estaba seguro que había muchísima gente que se llamaba Potter...**

—No, somos los únicos.

—James, en el mundo muggle Potter si es un apellido común.

El pelinegro pareció ofendido por el comentario de su esposa.

—Quiero decir que muchas personas se apellidan Potter.

—Ahhh — dijo, aunque se notaba que eso tampoco le gustaba.

**...y tenía un hijo llamado Harry. Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de si su sobrino se llamaba Harry. Nunca había visto al niño.**

—Seguramente, yo no lo he permitido —aclaró James. Los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

**Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

—Jamás le pondría esos nombres a mi hijo —dijeron Lily y James al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron por eso.

**No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, quien siempre se molestaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. No la culpaba... si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...**

—¡Mi Lily no tiene nada de malo!

—Peor es ser hermana de la jirafa —acompañó Sirius el grito de James.

            Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el comentario del merodeador.

**...pero de todos modos, esa gente con capas...**

**Esa tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que tropezó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta.**

**—Perdón — gruñó, mientras el hombre diminuto se tambaleaba y casi cae al suelo. Unos segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre usaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban:**

**—¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrase, porque el Innombrable finalmente se ha ido!**

—¡¡¿Quéeeeeeeee?!! —gritaron casi todos en la sala.

—¡¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!

            Sirius y James comenzaron a hacer alguna especia de danza de la victoria muy ridícula. Arthur se sumó a ellos también.

—El innombrable se ha ido, el innombrable se ha ido —cantaban mientras bailaban en círculos.

—Así que por eso eran las lechuzas.

—Y todos en capas en la calle...

            Los demás sonreían mirando el espectáculo. Todos excepto Albus Dumbledore que miraba hacia ningún lado con preocupación. Quizás, los demás en su emoción, no se habían dado cuenta de que habían mencionado a los Potter...

**¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz, feliz día!**

**Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó.**

—Debería ser más prudente —dijo McGonagall—, miren que decirle muggle a un muggle.

            Sirius la miró como si lo que dijera no tuviera sentido.

**El señor Dursley permaneció completamente abochornado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido.**

—¡Oh no! ¡El mundo está perdido! —rio Frank.

**También pensó que lo había llamado <<un _muggle >>_, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y dirigirse a su casa, deseando que todo fuera obra de su imaginación,... **

—Pero si él no la aprueba —dijo Alice.

—Además de que no tiene —aclaró McGonagall ya enojada con el hombre del libro.

**...algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación.**

—Tenía razón —aclaró James algo que no necesitaba ser aclarado—, este Dursley tiene algo contra la imaginación.

**Cuando entró en la senda privada, lo primero que vio —y eso no mejoró su humor— fue el gato atigrado que había visto esa mañana. Ahora sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, tenía las mismas manchas alrededor de los ojos.**

—Sí, Albus, creo que soy yo —le dijo a su director lentamente y con un gesto extraño. No entendiendo que hacía allí.

            Dumbledore asintió porque había reconocido las características de la forma animaga de Minerva McGonagall. Su sensación de que algo malo con los Potter estaba sucediendo se acrecentó. No parecía haber una explicación lógica para que la mujer estuviera en la casa de esas personas.

**—¡Fuera! —dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta.**

—¡Cómo si eso fuera a espantar a Minnie! —exclamó Sirius riendo.

**El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa.**

            James, Sirius, Remus, Arthur y Frank se rieron por esto. Pero se callaron rápidamente al ver la reacción de enojo de la mujer.

**El señor Dursley se preguntó si ésa sería una conducta normal en un  gato.**

—No en un gato, pero si en Minerva —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, pero antes de nada volvió al libro.

**Trató de calmarse y entró. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa.**

**La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le contó sobre los problemas de la señora de la puerta de al lado con su hija, y que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase ( <<¡No lo haré!>>). **

—Ese niño va a transformarse en un completo idiota —dijo Remus a sus amigos. Pero el resto también escuchó.

—Ya lo es, Señor Lupin —dijo McGonagall.

**El señor Dursley trató de actuar con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue el living a tiempo para el informativo de la noche.**

**—Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado que hoy las lechuzas han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas normalmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, hubo cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de esos pájaros en todas direcciones,...**

—Es lógico, todos quieren informarse bien como sucedió lo de Voldemort —dijo Remus. Molly y Arthur se movieron incómodos por el nombre del mago oscuro.

—Pero para los muggles, no, porque como ya dije no están acostumbrados a ver lechuzas —repitió Lily.

**...desde la salida del sol.**

—O sea que sucedió de noche.

**Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueños.**

—Saben, siempre agradeceré el empeño que tienen los muggles por evitar creer en cualquier cosa que pueda tener una base mágica —expresó Frank.

            Sirius lo miró sonriendo como si el hombre estuviera loco. Alice negó con la cabeza ante el elocuente comentario de su esposo. Aunque tanto McGonagall como Dumbledore estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

**—El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica. —Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin con el informe del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim?**

**—Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no solo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Televidentes de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee, han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer, ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

—¡¡Genial estrellas fugaces!! —dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo como niños chiquitos.

**Tal vez la gente comenzó a festejar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Fogatas. ¡Es la semana que viene, muchachos! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.**

**El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y ese murmullo, ese cuchicheo sobre los Potter...**

—Aún me preocupa que el porque nos pudieron nombrar. Y el hecho de que el gato en la puerta de su casa pueda ser McGonagall solo empeora mi preocupación —le susurró Lily a James. Él asintió en conformidad con su esposa.

**La señora Dursley entró en el living con dos tazas de té. Esto no era bueno. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosidad.**

—A ella no le va a gustar —acotó Remus.

**—Eh... Petunia querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana?**

**Como lo esperaba, la señora Dursley perecía molesta y enojada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía una hermana.**

            A pesar de que eso no le causaba sorpresa, Lily se sintió herida por el comentario. A pesar de que ella estaba enojada con su hermana por sus celos y terquedad, nunca había fingido que Petunia no existía.

**—No — respondió cortante —¿Por qué?**

**—Unas cosas muy raras en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente de aspecto raro...**

—Nosotros no tenemos aspecto raro —dijo Alice frunciendo el ceño molesta.

**—¿Y entonces? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley.**

**—Bueno, simplemente pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... tú sabes... su grupo.**

—¿Grupo? Este tipo ni siquiera puede decir la palabra magos — dijo Frank.

**La señora Dursley bebió el té con los labios fruncidos. El señor Dursley se preguntó si se animaría a decirle que había oído el apellido “Potter”. Decidió que no se atrevía.**

—Cobarde —expresó McGonagall.

—Bueno, el tipo me cae mal —aclaró Sirius antes de decir lo que lo quería decir—. No lo justifico, pero después de todo está casado con una Evans.

—Black —le susurró Lily con los ojos en rendijas.

Sirius supo que estaba en problemas, Lily solo lo llamaba por el apellido cuando estaba enojada. Tragó en seco y se llamó a silencio.

—Parece que el carácter de las Evans es peligroso también para otras personas además de sus esposos —se rio Frank.

            Una sonrisa burlona se formó en los demás ocupantes del cuarto.

**En lugar de eso, preguntó, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

**—El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

**—Eso supongo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

**—¿Y cómo era su nombre? ¿Howard, no?**

—Jamás permitiría que le pongan ese nombre a mi ahijado.

**—Harry. Un nombre vulgar y detestable, si me lo preguntan.**

—¡¿Vulgar y detestable?! —gritó Lily— ¡Y no! ¡Nadie te pregunta Petunia! ¡Mucho peor es llamar a un hijo Dudley! ¡¡Merlín!!

—Ya cálmate, Lily —le dijo su esposo, pero su voz sonaba algo forzada al tratar de ocultar su enojo.

—¡No me puedo calmar! ¡Se ha convertido en alguien mucho peor de lo que es ahora!

—La entendemos, señora Potter —dijo McGonagall—. Pero es mejor dejarla ser e ignorarla.

—Lo siento —dijo calmándose un poco—, pero no puedo ignorarla, si un libro que lleva el nombre de mi hijo comienza relatando sobre ellos, y encima al parecer usted está en la puerta de esa casa.

Nadie le contestó a lo que dijo, pero todos la miraron en comprensión. Estarían muy preocupados sobre toda la situación si estuviesen en su lugar. Los ojos de Dumbledore reflejaron preocupación y trató de sonreírle para tranquilizarla.

**—Oh, sí —dijo el señor Dursley, con una horrible sensación de abatimiento—. Si estoy de acuerdo.**

**No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó hacia el jardín de adelante. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo.**

—¿Qué será lo que estoy esperando? —preguntó la profesora.

—Entonces, usted cree que si es usted ese gato —le dijo Molly.

—Pues, estoy bastante segura.

**¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿Todo esto podría tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubriera que ellos eran parientes de un par de... bueno, no creía poder soportarlo.**

—Lo mismo digo por ustedes —dijo James indignado.

—Malditos muggles —murmuró Hagrid enojado.

**Los Dursley fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo eso dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento, antes de quedarse dormido, fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran involucrados, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban sobre ellos y los de su clase...**

—¿Nuestra clase? —dijo McGonagall indignada—. Encima lo dice en forma despectiva.

—Estos son la peor clase de muggles que he visto —dijo Frank.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo— acotó Arthur—. Yo conozco muchos muggles que son unas maravillas de personas.

**No veía como él y Petunia iban a ser involucrados en nada que tuviera que ver con esa gente —bostezó y se dio vuelta—, no podía afectarlos a ellos...**

**Qué equivocado que estaba.**

            Lily se tensó ante la última frase y James la abrazó automáticamente posando una de sus manos sobre su vientre. Se miraron algo preocupados y expectantes.

**El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de tener sueño. Estaba sentando tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañar, en la esquina de Privet Drive.  Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puerta de un coche en la cuadra siguiente ni siquiera pestañó cuando dos lechuzas bajaron sobre su cabeza. De hecho, el gato no se movió hasta media noche.**

—Sabe Minerva, debería relajarse un poco —le dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa. La profesora lo miró con el ceño fruncido y no contestó.

**Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, apareció tan súbita y silenciosamente que uno habría pensado que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entrecerraron.**

—Al parecer llegó la persona que estaba esperando, profesora —le dijo Remus.

—¿Quién será?

**Un hombre como ese nunca había sido visto en Privet Drive. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos como para sujetarlos con el cinturón.**

—Ummm creo que es usted, Albus —le dijo Sirius.

—Guau Sirius, sí que estás sagaz este día —le dijo James burlón— creo que ninguno de nosotros nos lo hubiéramos imaginado sin tu ayuda.

            Todos rieron por la broma de James, pero se rieron aún más con el berrinche que Sirius comenzaba a hacer.

—Black —lo retó la profesora— es mejor que se siente así podemos seguir escuchando la historia.

**Usaba ropa larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el piso y botas de taco alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran suaves, brillantes y centellaban detrás de unos anteojos de cristales en forma de media luna y su nariz era muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado un par de veces. Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, eran rechazadas.**

—Eso es un poco fuerte —dijo Molly.

—Pero real —aclaró el director.

**Estaba muy ocupado moviendo su capa, buscando algo. Pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban, porque de pronto miró al gato, que todavía lo observaba fijamente desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo. Rio entre dientes y murmuró:**

**—Debí haberlo sabido.**

—Bueno, oficialmente, es McGonagall —dijo James.

—A mí me gustaría saber que están haciendo ambos allí —murmuró Lily con algo de aprehensión.

—Al menos, ahora sabremos qué es lo que realmente está pasando —observó Alice.

            Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

**Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata.**

—¿Qué es un encendedor? — preguntó Frank.

—Es un aparato para prender fuego, aunque la mayoría de los muggles lo usan para encender cigarrillos —contestó Lily y ante la cara de incógnita de la mayoría supo que  también tendría que explicar que era un cigarrillo—. Los cigarrillos son unos rollitos de papel que envuelven tabaco y los fuman.

Lily hizo la seña con sus dos dedos simulando llevarse uno a la boca.

—¿Y por qué quieren hacer eso? —preguntó Alice sorprendida y asqueada.

—No sé, es un vicio... —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Estos muggles están locos... —dijo Molly y el resto asintió en conformidad.

**Lo abrió, lo levantó en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido. Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras.**

—¡Genial! —dijeron los tres merodeadores al mismo tiempo.

—Yo quiero uno de esos —dijo Frank— ¿dónde puede conseguirse? Yo nunca había escuchado sobre ellos.

—Es algo de mi propia invención —dijo sacándolo de su bolsillo— y es el único que existe. Lo llamo desiluminador.

El objeto fue pasado de mano en mano para ser observado hasta que llegó a las de Sirius que comenzó a activarlo y desactivarlo varias veces, haciendo que las luces entrasen y saliesen del aparato, dejando a sus compañeros momentáneamente a oscuras.

—¡Señor Black! —le gritó la profesora McGonagall— ¡¿Podría devolverle al profesor Dumbledore su desiluminador?! Así podemos continuar con la lectura.

El hombre le sonrió divertido y apagó y encendió las luces una vez más antes de devolverlo a su propietario.

**Doce veces hizo funcionar el apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos círculos luminosos en la distancia, que eran los ojos del gato que observaba. Si ahora alguien miraba por la ventana, hasta la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuencas,...**

—A cada momento tu hermana se vuelve más fea... ojos como cuencas —le dijo James a Lily.

**...no podría ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el apagador dentro de su capa y caminó hacia el cuatro de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No miró, pero después de un momento, le dijo:**

**—Qué gusto verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

**Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero ya no estaba. En lugar del gato, le estaba sonriendo a una mujer de aspecto severo, con anteojos de montura cuadrada, con la misma forma de las manchas que el gato tenía alrededor de los ojos. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un rodete. Estaba claramente disgustada.**

—Veo que no ha cambiará su actitud en los próximos meses —le dijo Sirius riendo, mientras la mujer lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Es mejor que deje de interrumpir, Black. Si no me veré forzada a comenzar a usar hechizos y encantamientos para lograrlo.

Sirius se redujo un poco en su cómodo sillón, tomándose muy seriamente la amenaza de la profesora.

**—¿Cómo supo que era yo? — preguntó.**

**—Mi querida profesora, nunca vi a un gato sentado tan rígido.**

—Ja.. —Sirius hizo un intento de carcajada, pero trató de ahogarla cuando la profesora levantó la varita.

**—Usted también estaría rígido si hubiera estado sentada en una pared de ladrillo durante todo el día —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

**—¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado celebrando? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall resopló enojada.**

**—Oh, sí, todos celebran, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Uno creería que iban a ser un poquito más prudentes, pero no... hasta los muggles se dieron cuenta de que algo sucede. Salió en las noticias. —Torció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro living de los Dursley. —Lo que escuché. Bandadas de lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... Bueno, ellos no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... apuesto a que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

—¿Saben? —se dirigió James a sus amigos—, siempre he querido saber cómo se conjuran estrellas fugaces...

—Si, yo también. Ahora sabemos a quién pedirle que nos explique.

—Eso sería genial —les dijo Hagrid.

—Siempre y cuando ya haya aprendido a hacerlo —observó Lunático y sus dos amigos lo miraron enojados por aguafiestas.

—Guarden silencio —dijo McGonagall comenzando a perder la paciencia.

**—No puede culparlos —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido muy poco que celebrar durante once años.**

**—Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero eso no es una razón para que perdamos la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a la calle a plena luz del día, ni siquiera vestida con la ropa de los muggles, y rumorea.**

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted profesora, están siendo muy descuidados —le dijo Lily.

La mujer le sonrió en agradecimiento. Sirius miró a ambas incrédulo y enojado porque la profesora no había reprendido a la joven mujer.

**Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que le contestara algo, pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando.**

**—Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que el Innombrable parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles descubrieran todo sobre nosotros. Supongo que él realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

—La hora de la verdad. Sabremos si realmente se ha ido.

**—Con seguridad es lo que parece —dijo Dumbledor —. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría un caramelo de limón?**

—¿Un qué? —preguntó James.

**—¿Un qué?**

—Jajaja, Corn, piensas igual que la profesora jajaja.

—Black, última advertencia.

**—Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de golosina de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

**—No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que ese no era el momento para dulces—. Como le decía, aunque el Innombrable se haya ido...**

**—Mi querida profesora, con seguridad que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería del Innombrable... durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre: Voldemort. —La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás en el temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta. — Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo <<el Innombrable>>. Nunca encontré la razón para tener miedo de decir el nombre de Voldemort.**

—Bueno para usted es diferente —le dijo Molly—, usted es el único al que el innombrable teme.

—Yo también creo que llamarlo por su nombre es mejor —dijo James—. Nunca tuve miedo a llamarlo Voldemort. Y Sirius y Remus tampoco. Aunque Peter si, siempre intentamos convencerlo de que no lo llamase por un apodo, pero no lo hemos logrado.

—Ustedes porque son muy irresponsables —le dijo McGonagall.

—Usted nunca creyó que Lily fuera irresponsable y ella también lo llama Voldemort.

Algunos de ellos volvieron a estremecerse como cada vez que se escuchó el nombre del mago oscuro. McGonagall lo miró irritada sin poder retrucar el comentario.

**—Sé que usted no tiene ese problema — observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y el enojo —. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que el Innom... oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

**—Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

—Solo porque usted no es como él.

**—Solo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble para utilizarlos.**

—jajaja, Cornamenta, jaja otra vez. Te estás mimetizando con la profesora.

—Ya, Sirius —le dijo James algo molesto por la observación.

**—Qué suerte que está oscuro. Nunca me ruboricé tanto desde que Madam Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

—Demasiada información —dijo Arthur. Frank y los tres merodeadores estuvieron de acuerdo.

Dumbledore negó divertido.

**La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada cortante, antes de hablar.**

**—Las lechuzas no son nada, comparadas con los rumores que corren por allí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen? ¿Sobre cómo desapareció él? ¿Sobre qué fue lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

La habitación por completo contuvo la respiración. Había llegado el momento de saber lo que estaba pasando, como Voldemort había sido derrotado.

**Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más ansiosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared, porque ni como gato ni como mujer, jamás había mirado con tal intensidad a Dumbledore como lo hacía ahora. Era evidente que, más allá de lo que los demás dijeran, no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le confirmara que eso era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba desenvolviendo otro caramelo y no le respondió.**

**—Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la noche anterior Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Fue a buscar a los Potter.**

Todos se miraron preocupados y asustados, pero nadie más que los dos nombraron que solo atinaron a abrazarse con fuerzas.

**El rumor es que Lily y James Potter... están... están... que ellos están muertos.**

—¡¡NO!! —gritaron Sirius y Remus a la vez.

En cambio, el matrimonio no parecía reaccionar. Solo seguían abrazados en estado de shock.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Debe ser una equivocación! —gritó Sirius levantándose de su asiento.

Los demás movían sus ojos acongojados de la pareja hacia el hombre parado cerca de ellos. Remus caminó hacia su lado y se detuvo junto a él para luego ambos mirarse con dolor e incertidumbre.

—Sirius, cálmate —le dijo la profesora McGonagall con un nudo en la garganta.

—¡No me pida que me calme y no me importa que me hechice!

—No voy a hechizarte, Sirius —trató de ser lo más amable que pudo.

—No... no.. —Lily parecía querer decir palabras que no salían de sus labios.

El suave susurro de la voz de su esposa despertó a James de su estado de trauma transitorio para mirarla detenidamente y luego ver su vientre abultado.

—Li..ly... quizás... quizás esto... sea una de las cosas... que podemos cambiar —le dijo con voz entrecortada y respirando dificultosamente. Ella lo miró con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos y sin entender lo que su marido hablaba —me refiero a la nota...

—Es verdad —dijo Sirius llegando hasta ellos con una nota de esperanza en su voz —la nota del futuro decía que podemos cambiar ciertos hechos... ese A.S.P. quería cambiar cosas... quizás esta sea una de esas.

—Pero... como... ¿cómo lo haremos? —preguntó la mujer— no sabemos que sucedió.

—Creo que en algún momento lo sabremos —interrumpió Dumbledore sin ni una luz en sus ojos— No se olviden que son siete libros... Creo que tendremos que leerlos todos antes de sacar conclusiones...

Lily asintió con dificultad y tomó entre sus manos su vientre. James en ningún momento dejó de abrazarla.

**Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta.**

**—Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

**Dumbledore se acercó y le palmeó la espalda.**

**—Lo sé... lo sé —dijo con tristeza.**

**La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó.**

**—Eso no es todo. Dicen que él trató de matar al hijo de los Potter, Harry.**

—¡¿Cómo?! — gritaron los padres del aludido.

—Maldito desgraciado, no le basta con mi esposa que también quiere matar a mi hijo...

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a meterse con mi ahijado...?!

**Pero... no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niñito.**

Todos en la sala respiraron tranquilos. Pero al mismo tiempo una duda crecía entre ellos, ¿como era que no había podido matar al niño?

**Nadie sabe por qué, o cómo, pero dicen que cuando no pudo matar a Harry Potter, el poder de Voldemort se quebró... y por eso es que se ha ido.**

**Dumbledore asintió apesadumbrado.**

—¿Eso... eso... quiere decir... qué intentó... maldecir a mi hijo? — preguntó Lily conteniendo el aliento y aferrándose aún más a su barriga. Mientras James posaba una de sus manos sobre las de ellas para así abrazar a los dos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina? — preguntó Remus — Eso... es imposible...

—Pues, es lo que parece —dijo Frank.

—¿Mi ahijado derrotó a Voldemort? —preguntó de repente Sirius.

—Pero parece que no tiene mucho más que un año de edad —habló Alice— ¿Cómo es posible?

—Parece que Harry es muy especial —le dijo Hagrid a sus padres. Quienes lo miraron con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Sigamos leyendo para comprender mejor —dijo Dumbledore con una extraña mirada en su rostro, observando ligeramente a los padres del niño antes de continuar con la lectura.

**—¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que ha hecho... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niñito? Es simplemente asombroso... de todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... ¿Pero cómo sobrevivió Harry, en nombre del cielo?**

—Excelente pregunta —susurró Molly.

**—Sólo podemos adivinar —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

**La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo de puntillas y se lo pasó por los ojos, detrás de los anteojos.**

Lily quiso sonreírle a la mujer, pero no logró que sus labios se curvaran. Igualmente la profesora entendió el gesto de agradecimiento porque movió su rostro.

**Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro de su bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas, pero ningún número; en lugar de eso, pequeños planetas se movían alrededor del borde. Pero para Dumbledore debía tener sentido, porque lo guardó en el bolsillo y dijo:**

**—Hagrid está retrasado. A propósito, supongo que él fue quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

**—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y me imagino que no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, usted está aquí.**

**—Vine a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Ellos son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

—¡¿Queeeeeeeeeee?! —gritaron James, Lily y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

—¡No quiero que mi hijo viva con esa gente! ¡Mi hermana es un caso perdido! ¡Jamás va tratar a mi hijo como suyo!

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? —preguntó Sirius señalando a Remus y a él mismo—. Yo soy su padrino... Yo podría hacerme cargo...

James abrió los ojos con turbación y dijo en voz alto su preocupación.

—¿Y si... y si... les pasó... algo a ustedes también?

—No... James... ellos seguramente están bien... —le dijo Lily mirándolo a los ojos.

**—¿No quiere decir... no puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí? —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número cuatro—. Dumbledore... no puede. Los observé todo el día. Y tienen un hijo... lo vi pateando a su madre mientras subían las escaleras, gritando para le dieran caramelos. ¡Harry Potter vendrá a vivir a aquí!**

**—Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicarle todo cuando sea más grande. Les escribí una carta.**

—¡¿Una carta?! —gritó Lily encolerizada— ¡Nosotros acabamos de morir y quiere explicarle todo lo que sucedió en una carta!

Dumbledore miró algo intimidado a la mujer. Los demás lo miraron con compasión. Todos conocían el famoso carácter de la pelirroja.

—Señora Potter... aún no ha sucedido, yo no podría saber porque decidiré esas cosas en el futuro.

—Si... si... tiene razón... perdón profesor.

**—¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviéndose a sentarse en la pared—. ¿De verdad, Dumbledore, cree que puede explicar todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que hoy sea conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter... escribirán libros sobre Harry... cada niño en el mundo conocerá su nombre!**

**—Exactamente —dijo muy serio Dumbledore, mirando por encima de sus anteojos—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y caminar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asumirlo?**

—Y famoso porque sobrevivió a un ataque al que su padres no... — dijo James en susurro — ¿Quién querría tener fama así?

Lily lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, pensando en el futuro que tendría que llevar su hijo.

—Igual no creo que eso sea suficiente para dejarlo con personas como los Dursley —aclaró Molly diciendo en voz alta su pensamiento—. Podría ser adoptado por alguna familia que tratara de evitar todo lo que usted acaba de decir. Alguna familia que viva alejada de las poblaciones. Como nosotros...

Lily, que estaba a su lado, le estrechó la mano agradeciendo el ofrecimiento.

**La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo:**

**—Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. ¿Pero cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

**—Hagrid lo traerá.**

**—¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante?**

La sala entera miró con indignación a la profesora. En especial los merodeadores que eran muy amigos del semigigante. La mujer bajó la mirada avergonzada.

—A Hagrid se le puede confiar cualquier cosa. No conozco persona más fiable —dijo Remus recordando el día en que el gran hombre había descubierto que era un hombre lobo.

El hombre se sonrojó por el comentario y agradeció moviendo la cabeza con brusquedad.

**—Le confiaría a Hagrid mi vida —contestó Dumbledore.**

—Gracias, señor — le dijo el semigigante creciendo aún más su sonrojo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Hagrid. Es simplemente la verdad.

**—No estoy diciendo que no sea un hombre de buen corazón —dijo de mala gana la profesora McGongall —. Pero no puede fingir que no es descuidado. Tiene costumbres de... ¿Qué fue eso?**

**Un ruido sordo quebró el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle buscando alguna luz; aumentó hasta un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo y una pesada motocicleta cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino frente a ellos.**

—¡Guauuu! Una motocicleta voladora. Quiero una —dijo Sirius con la voz aún acongojada, pero tratando que continuar escuchando la lectura sin pensar demasiado en la próxima muerte de sus amigos—. Cuando salgamos de esta sala comenzaré a buscar una.

—Eso sería genial —lo acompañó Arthur—. Aunque creo que un auto sería mejor...

No continuó la frase porque su esposa lo miró con los ojos en rendijas.

**Si la motocicleta era enorme, no era nada comparada con el hombre que llevaba. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho.**

—¿Cinco veces más grande? No estoy tan gordo...

Todos lo miraron con cara de pocker, esperando que no descubrieran en sus gestos que estaban de acuerdo con la descripción del libro.

**Simplemente era demasiado grande y salvaje: cabello largo enmarañado, de color negro; una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara; las manos eran del tamaño de las tapas del cubo para la basura, y sus pies, con botas de cuero, eran como bebés de delfines. En sus brazos musculosos y grandes sostenía un bulto con mantas.**

—Harry... — expresó su madre en susurros.

**—Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore— Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa motocicleta?**

**—Es prestada, profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo, mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la prestó, señor. Lo traje a él, señor.**

—¡Siiiii! Tengo una moto voladora, tengo una moto voladora, tengo una moto voladora — cantaba mientras pegaba pequeños saltos.

**—¿No hubo problemas por allá?**

**—No, señor, la casa estaba casi destruida,...**

La mención de la destrucción de la vivienda trajo de nuevo el pensamiento de la muerte del joven matrimonio. Lily comenzó a sollozar levemente, mientras James seguía sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y le susurraba palabras al oído no entendibles para el resto.

**...pero lo saqué justo antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

**Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Adentro, se veía un bebé, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache,...**

—Tiene tu cabello, amor —dijo la pelirroja con voz acongojada.

—Y por lo de mata... parece que es tan desordenado como el de Cornamenta —aclaró Remus con una leve sonrisa.

Los padres y el padrino también sonrieron.

**...sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un rayo.**

**—¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Si —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

—Aún no puedo creer que haya sobrevivido a la maldición asesina — dijo Frank.

**—¿No puede hacer nada para eso, Dumbledore?**

**—Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser muy útiles. Yo tengo una encima de mi rodilla izquierda, que es un mapa perfecto de los subterráneos de Londres.**

—Uhhh, ¿era necesario tanta información? —dijo Sirius riendo.

**Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto.**

**Dumbledore tomó a Harry en sus brazos y se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley.**

**—¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**Inclinó su gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso raspándolo con su barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como un perro herido.**

**—Shhh —lo chistó la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los Muggles!**

**—Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobre pequeño Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

Los aludidos le sonrieron en agradecimiento por los sentimientos que estaba demostrando. El gran hombre les sonrió también en respuesta.

**—Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o nos van a descubrir —susurró la profesora McGonagall, palmeando un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín y caminaba hasta la puerta del frente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral, sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas de Harry y luego regresó con los otros dos.**

—¿Usted cree que es adecuado dejar a un niño pequeño en la puerta de una case en medio de la noche? — preguntó Alice no muy convencida con la actitud.

—Seguramente, el profesor Dumbledore dejó algún tipo de protección —le dijo su esposo.+

James y Lily miraron con mala cara al director.

**Durante un largo minuto los tres permanecieron contemplando al pequeño bulto; los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron, la profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente y la luz titilante, que habitualmente irradiaban los ojos de Dumbledore, parecía haberlo abandonado.**

**—Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

—No hay nada que festejar —dijo Sirius molesto.

El profesor Dumbledore lo miró unos momentos y después asintió en concordancia.

**—Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Más vale que me deshaga de esta moto. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore, señor.**

**Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la motocicleta y pateó la palanca para poner el motor en marcha; con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche.**

**—La veré pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz como toda respuesta.**

—La repuesta adecuada —rio Dumbledore.

**Dumbledore se volvió y avanzó por la calle. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el apagador de plata. Lo hizo andar una vez y todas las lámparas de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por la esquina del otro extremo de la calle.**

—¿Por qué no simplemente desaparecer? —le preguntó Molly a la profesora.

—Ummm, no sé, Molly, no sé. Quizás unas calles más allá desapareceré.

**También pudo ver el bulto de mantas sobre las escaleras de la entrada de la casa número cuatro.**

**—Buena suerte, Harry — murmuró. Giró sobre sus talones y con un movimiento de capa, ya no estaba allí.**

**Una brisa pasó rápidamente por los prolijos cercos de Privet Drive, que yacía silenciosa bajo un cielo color tinta, el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo, sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que despertaría en unas pocas horas con el grito de la señora Dursley...**

—¡Maldita Petunia! ¡Es un bebe! ¡¿Por qué gritar?!

—¡Juro que todo lo que le hicimos a Quejicus en los siete años en Hogwarts va a ser nada a comparación de lo que les voy a hacer a esos muggles si maltratan a mi ahijado!

—¡Yo te acompañó! —dijo Remus levantándose junto a su amigo.

**...l abrir la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche; ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley...**

Lily cerró los ojos con furia y apretó su mandíbula con toda la fuerza que tenía para no gritar todo lo que estaba pensando en ese momento. —Espero que eso sea lo mínimo que le hagan a mi estúpida hermana y el idiota de su marido.

—No te preocupes Lily flor —le dijo Sirius sonriendo con una sonrisa que daba miedo—. No sabrán que los golpeó.

**...no podía saber que, en ese mismo momento, la gente que se reunía en secreto por todo el país estaba levantando sus copas para decir con voces sosegadas: <<¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que sobrevivió!>>.**

—Este es el final del capítulo —dijo el director dejando el libro sobre la mesita.

—Bueno, este fue un capitulo fuerte... —murmuró la McGonagall pensando si todos los capítulos serán así y si acaso los demás libros también.

—Supongo que todos los libros van hablar sobre Harry, ¿no?

—Creo que si Alice... Es la única persona que ha sobrevivido a la maldición asesina —le dijo Remus.

Dumbledore miró los siete libros mientras acariciaba su barbilla pensando.

—Son siete libros... Puede que sea un libro por cada año en Hogwarts...

—Pero no sería muy chico... —dijo McGonagall— Digo, la nota del futuro decía que cuenta como se llegó al fin de Voldemort...

—Tu mejor sabes, que muchos de nuestros alumnos estarían dispuestas a luchar en la guerra si los dejáramos... 

La profesora asintió mirándolo seriamente.

—Bueno, ¿Quién va a leer el próximo capítulo? —dijo el director.

Remus se ofreció tomando el libro. Lo abrió en el segundo capítulo.

**  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de la siguiente actualización los capítulos serán más largos, conteniendo entre 4 y 5 capítulos de los libros.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Cap. 2, 3, 4 y 5 HP y PF

Remus miró pensativo el libro por un largo raro antes de leer el título del segundo capítulo.

—Se título **“El vidrio desapareció”** —dijo mientras los demás retomaban sus cómodos lugares para escuchar y comentar.

—¿Magia accidental? —preguntó Sirius, solo para ser el primero en interrumpir y molestar a su antigua profesora. La cual lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Así parece —dijo James tratando de dejar atrás la inminente muerte de su esposa y la suya propia. Decidió continuar escuchando lo más natural que le fuera posible.

—¿Entonces habrá pasado algo de tiempo desde el primer capítulo? —preguntó Frank evitando hablar sobre muertes—. Siempre y cuando se refiera a magia accidental como supones.

—¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?—le preguntó su esposa.

A lo que nadie respondió. No tenían una mejor explicación.

—Mejor dejemos al señor Lupin continuar con la lectura así nos enteramos de que se trata el capítulo —dijo McGonagall muy ofuscada.

**Pasaron aproximadamente diez años desde que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron al sobrino en la puerta de la entrada,...**

— Pasó mucho tiempo... diez años —expresó Lily mirando hacia arriba—. Eso quiere decir que mi niño está por ir a Hogwarts...

James solo la miró algo acongojado, pero trató de sonreírle para infundarle un poco de tranquilidad.

**...pero Privet Drive no cambió nada.**

**Diez años antes había una cantidad de fotos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada...**

—Eso quiere decir que tu sobrino es tan apuesto como tu cuñado —rió con mucho sarcasmo Sirius...

—¡Jaja! Me gusta esta autora... una pelota rosada —Arthur esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

**con gorros de diferentes colores, pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un bebé y ahora las fotos mostraban a un chico rubio y grande montado su primera bicicleta; en una calesita de feria; jugando con su padre en la computadora; besado y abrazado por su madre. En la habitación no había señales de que allí viviera otro chico.**

—Quizás yo me hice cargo de él. Después de todo es mi ahijado —dijo Sirius esperanzado.

Aunque Lily, que conocía demasiado bien a su hermana, no tenía tantas esperanzas. Que no hubiera fotos de su hijo no significaba que él no viviera con su hermana. Aunque aún guardó una pequeña semilla de ilusión de que Sirius si se lo hubiera llevado.

**Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí,...**

A Lily se le escapó la poquita esperanza que han un le quedaba. Y la sala entera pareció experimentar el mismo sentimientos porque exhalaron un claro suspiro de resignación.

**...durmiendo en ese momento, pero no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día.**

**—¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

Todos soltaron un grito de enojo e incredulidad ante la manera poco grata de ser levantado. Pero ninguno más que Lily.

—¡Maldición Petunia! ¡No es necesario que le grites a mi hijo y le golpees así la puerta de la habitación!

**Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía golpeó otra vez en la puerta.**

**—¡Arriba! — hilló. Harry la oyó caminar hacia la cocina y luego el sonido de la sartén sobre el fuego de la hornalla. El niño se dio vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Era uno bueno. Había una motocicleta que volaba.**

—¡Guauu! ¡Recuerda mi moto voladora! —exclamó Sirius— Mi ahijado sabe apreciar las cosas buenas.

**Tenía la extraña sensación de que había tenido el mismo sueño antes.**

**Su tía regresó.**

**—¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

**—Casi —respondió Harry.**

James sonrió contento por la actitud de su hijo. Lily negó un poco la cabeza.

**—Bueno, apúrate, quiero que vigiles el tocino. Y no te atrevas a dejarlo quemar. Quiero todo perfecto para el cumpleaños de Dudley.**

—¡Jirafa mal trecha mi hijo no es un elfo domestico! —gritó James enfadado— ¡Quiero algo para anotar! ¡Quiero algo para anotar!

De repente sobre la mesa aparecieron varios rollos de pergamino y una pluma con tintero. James los tomó con rapidez mientras escribía a toda velocidad y murmuraba palabras que sonaban como “maldiciones” “verde, mucho verde” “cerdo, si mejor cerdo”. Todos lo miraron preocupados y sin entender que estaba haciendo. Todos, excepto sus mejores amigos que se acercaron a susurrarles más cosas que sonaban totalmente disparatadas.

—¿Qué es lo que están haciendo? —preguntó Arthur intrigado.

—Anotando todo lo que le vamos a hacer a los Dursley —aclaró James.

—Una venganza por cada vez que ellos hagan algo malo contra Harry —dijo Remus.

—Lo llamamos proclamación contra la jirafa, el cerdo y la pelota rosada o cerdo junior, como deseen —Sirius tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—¿Cuándo decidimos ese nombre? —le preguntó Remus sonriendo y pensando que no era tan malo. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—¿Puedo participar? —preguntó Hagrid entusiasmado con la idea.

—Todos pueden participar —contestó James. Y todos asintieron con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. O en el caso de McGonagall un pequeño movimiento de su labio inferior que indicaba que de vez en cuando se sumaría a la venganza.

**El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo pudo olvidarlo?**

—No te culpo, Hijo. Si fuera yo también lo borraría de mi mente —rió James.

**Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus medias. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de una de ellas, se las puso.**

Lily frunció el seño confusa. Petunia, con lo obsesiva que era con la limpieza, jamás permitiría nada similar en su casa. Eso le daba mala espina.

**Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque en el armario, debajo de las escaleras, estaba lleno de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

—¡¿Quéeeeeeeeee?! —gritaron todos en conjunto.

—¡Juro que te voy a asesinar, Petunia! —gritó Lily indignad— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacer dormir a mi hijo debajo de las escaleras?!

Sirius escribía furiosamente en uno de los pergaminos —Esto se merece más que una sola venganza... Una por cada año que durmió en ese armario.

—¡Maldita Jirafa envidiosa! ¡Juro que cuando salga de aquí no sabrás ni que te golpeó! —James estaba totalmente fuera de si.

Sorprendentemente McGonagall se volvió indignada hacia el director.

—¿Albus aún crees que es buena idea dejarlo con esos monstruos? Yo prefiero que se maree con la fama —y luego miró de reojo a su antiguo alumno y bajó un poco el tono de voz—. No sería nada extraño para nosotros lidiar con un Potter mimado y egocéntrico.

—Minerva, creo que puede haber otra razón para que yo lo haya dejado en esa casa...

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Aún no estoy seguro. Primero quiero confirmar ciertos hechos —y dirigiéndose hacia el resto de la sala—. Es mejor que sigamos leyendo.

Remus retomó rápidamente la lectura. Todos trataron de tranquilizarse para escuchar las palabras del joven licántropo. A medida que escucharon el relato todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que Dudley era un niño mimado y de mamá. Y se rieron tremendamente cuando escucharon el pensamiento de Harry sobre su primo y la bicicleta de carreras. Pero se indignaron inmediatamente cuando supieron que el gordo niño usaba a Harry como bolsa de boxeo.

**Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que viviera en un oscuro armario, pero Harry había sido siempre pequeño y muy flaco para su edad.**

—No, ahijadito, eso no tiene nada que ver con el armario. Solo es el gen Potter —dijo Sirius burlón a su mejor amigo que parecía indignado.

—Es verdad —corroboró Remus—, recién en sexto creciste un poco.

—Si, pero siempre seguiste igual de flaco —le dijo su esposa sonriendo.

—No lo puedo creer ¿Mis mejores amigos y mi esposa se complotan contra mi? —dijo fingiendo estar enojado. Pero un simple beso de Lily lo calmó rápidamente.

**Incluso parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que usaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley,**

James y Lily se miraron indignados, pero no dijeron ninguna acotación. Simplemente el hombre le pasó el pergamino a su esposa. Porque si alguien podía ser peligrosa en las venganzas, esa era su Lily. Bien lo había comprobado él durante varios años.

**...y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro...**

—En pocas palabras, Cornamenta en miniatura —rió Sirius y James se sintió gustoso de que su hijo se pareciese a él—. Creo que Harry debería tener un apodo merodeador... mmm creo que será Cachorro...

—Sirius... Cachorro es la cría de los perros...

—Por eso mismo Corn... él es mi ahijado y yo soy Canuto —le dijo a su amigo refiriéndose a su forma animaga.

—Si, pero yo soy Cornamenta y es mi hijo —dijo y señaló al vientre de su esposa— por lo que debería llamarse... mmm... mmm... ya se... Cervatillo...

Todos se rieron de la ocurrencia.

—Sin ofender, James —le dijo Frank—, pero Cervatillo suena horrible. Los demás asintieron, principalmente Lily.

—¿Tu qué opinas amor?

—Yo voy a seguir llamándolo Harry.

—¿Saben? Yo siempre me pregunté el porque de sus apodos... —Alice habló de golpe.

—Porque son unos animales —dijo Lily divertida. Y los tres merodeadores y Hagrid se rieron del comentario.

El resto los miró confundidos y Dumbledore los miró interesado.

**...y ojos verdes brillantes.**

—Oh, mira tienes tus ojos amor —le dijo mientras la abrazaba y la besaba con dulzura.

**Usaba anteojos redondos...**

—Oh Corn, Cachorro es un cegatón como tú — rió Sirius.

—Que no es Cachorro y yo no son tan cegatón como tu intentas hacer creer.

—Si, si lo eres James. Sin los lentes no ves nada —le dijo Remus sonriendo para luego seguir leyendo.

**... siempre pegados con cinta adhesiva, por todas las veces que Dudley lo había golpeado en la nariz. Lo único que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era esa pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un rayo.**

Todos sintieron escalofríos al escuchar nombrar la cicatriz que era prueba de que una maldición asesina había sido dirigida a él.

**Esa cicatriz existía desde que tenía memoria y lo primero que recordaba haberle preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho.**

**—En el accidente automovilístico, donde tus padres murieron...**

La sala completa explotó en indignación ante la mentira. Cualquier persona en el mundo se merecía la verdad sobre su pasado.

La lectura continuó su curso a manos de Lupin. Sirius volvió a reírse de lo similar que había salido su ahijado a su mejor amigo.

—¡Nooo pobre Cachorro! ¡Mira que heredar ese cabello!

—¡Mi cabello no tiene nada de malo, Canuto!

McGonagall hizo señas de que se callaran y siguieran escuchando a su amigo. Debatieron sobre lo mal que la hermana de Lily estaba criando a su hijo. Regarles tantas cosas y encima cumplirle el capricho de comprar aún más como si los que tuviera no fueran suficientes.

—¡Esa mujer está echando a peder a su hijo! —McGonagall estaba totalmente enojada con la jirafa.

—¡Merlín Petunia! —exclamó Lily exasperada— en vez de cumplir los caprichos de tu hijo, enséñale a sumar. ¡Tiene once años y no sabe contar más de treinta!

—Bueno que se puede esperar de esa gente —dijo Molly— con unos padres así, el hijo muchas luces no podía tener.

—Nunca mejor dicho, Molly —sonrió Sirius.

—De bruto padre, bruto hijo —aportó Hagrid.

Así entre indignación por parte de las mujeres y risas, burlas y comentarios sarcásticos por parte de los hombres continuaron conociendo sobre la vida del pequeño Potter. Se sorprendieron cuando nombraron a la señora Figg. Y se preguntaron si acaso era la Arabela Figg que ellos conocían. Dumbledore aportó sus pensamientos sobre que la mujer podría estar cuidando secretamente a Harry.

Se indignaron terriblemente cuando intentaron hacer a toda costa que el chico no pudiera asistir al zoológico y sobre todo que hablaran en presencia de él como si no existiera. Pero se calmaron cuando vieron que no les quedó más remedio que llevarlo con ellos.

Los comentarios y sarcasmos cambiaron notoriamente cuando llegaron a la lectura de lo sucedido en el serpentario.

**...Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande del lugar. Podría haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como una lata, pero en ese momento no parecía tener ganas. De hecho, estaba profundamente dormida.**

**Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de la piel.**

—Mmmm creo que aquí vamos a ver magia accidental —sonrió Dumbledore.

—Es verdad, un vidrio que desaparece...

Todos rieron entusiasmados con la idea de los Dursley asustados por una serpiente. Aunque a Lily le preocupó que su hijo estuviese cerca.

**—Haz que se mueva —gritó a su padre. Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

**—Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley.**

—¡Merlín! Este chico es completamente un caso perdido... Mira que ordenarle a su padre —dijo Molly indignada.

—Y el padre le hace caso —la acompañó McGonagall en la ofuscación.

**Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió durmiendo.**

**—Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies.**

**Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él estuviera allí, no le habría sorprendido morirse de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la  de gente estúpida golpeando contra el vidrio, molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener un armario por dormitorio, donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, cuando golpeaba la puerta para despertarlo; al menos él podía recorrer el resto de la casa.**

Lily se sintió realmente dolorida por los pensamientos de su hijo. Y James parecía estar en el mismo estado, porque solo movió la cabeza varias veces como alejando un pensamiento molesto.

**De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojos como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron  al nivel de los de Harry.**

Dumbledore se movió un poco hacia delante interesado en lo último. Pero no dijo nada. Solo pretendía escuchar con atención.

**Guiñó un ojo.**

A todos en la sala les pareció extraño este hecho.

—¿Las serpientes pueden guiñar los ojos? — preguntó Frank.

Los demás alzaron sus hombros en perplejidad.

—La pregunta sería más bien porque una serpiente le está guiñando el ojo a Harry — dijo Arthur.

**Harry la miró fijo. Luego miró rápidamente alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. No lo miraban. Miró de nuevo la serpiente y también guiñó un ojo.**

**La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley y luego levantó los ojos hacia el cielo raso. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente: Me pasa todo el tiempo.**

—¿Me parece o la serpiente intenta comunicarse con cachorro? — preguntó Sirius un poco desconcertado.

—Pues, no sé...

Dumbledore prestó aún más atención que antes, frunciendo levemente el seño.

**—Lo sé — murmuró Harry a través de vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo —. Debe ser realmente molesto.**

**La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

—¡¿Cómo?! — se paró James de golpe asustando a su esposa — ¿Me pareció o la serpiente entendió lo que mi hijo le dijo?

—Así parece señor Potter — le dijo McGonagall también bastante preocupada — Pero si la serpiente puede entender a su hijo, quiere decir que él...

—Ni lo diga, Minerva — dijo James de golpe — Eso no creo que sea posible... Seguramente fue solo casualidad.

Los demás en la sala no acotaron ningún comentario, pero todos se quedaron pensando si la serpiente realmente había entendido al niño o fue pura casualidad.

**—A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? — preguntó Harry.**

**La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad.**

**Boa constrictor, Brasil.**

—¡Merlín! ¡Mi hijo habla parcel! — gritó James. Lily intentó sentarlo, mientras se tomaba con una mano el vientre y pensaba en lo que su marido estaba diciendo.

—James, eso no es tan malo — le dijo Remus.

—¿Cómo no va a ser malo? — se dio vuelta hacia él — Esa lengua la hablan los magos oscuros.

Lo último lo dijo en susurro.

—Lo que no quiere decir que sea siempre así — le dijo Dumbledore con la mirada perdida en la sala — No voy a negar que es una cualidad bastante inusual... pero que a través de los años solo haya sido magos oscuros lo que han poseído esa habilidad no significa necesariamente que esta en si sea oscura... No se si me explico.

Los ocupantes del cuarto asintieron levemente, a pesar de que todos comprendían la reacción del joven padre.

**—¿Era lindo allá?**

**La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: <<Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico>>.**

—¿Saben? Que Cachorro pueda hablar parcel a mi me parece genial. Es un don diferente al del resto.

Lily le sonrió agradecida al futuro padrino de su hijo y el hombre le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

**—Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca estuviste en Brasil?**

**Mientras la serpiente sacudía la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry lo hizo saltar.**

**—¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

—¡Oh Merlín! El estúpido del amigo de la pelota rosada va arruinar las cosas — dijo Frank molesto con esos personajes de la historia.

**Dudley se acercó contoneándose lo más rápido que pudo.**

—Lo cual no debe ser mucho — rió Hagrid.

**—Sal del camino — dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas. Como lo tomó de sorpresa, Harry se cayó en el piso de cemento.**

—¡Maldita pelota de grasa deja a mi ahijado tranquilo!

**Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo como había sido. En un segundo, Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio y al siguiente saltaron hacia atrás emitiendo aullidos de terror.**

**Harry se incorporó y miró boquiabierto; e vidrio del frente del cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

—¡Bien hecho Cachorro! ¡Ese es mi ahijado!

—Sirius eso fue magia accidental...

—Lo sé, Lily, pero sigue siendo genial. Además la magia accidental siempre tiene que ser producto de algo que se desea y seguro que mi ahijado quería vengarse de los dos brutos.

McGonagall miró hacia el techo preguntándose si tenía en su futuro un sucesor de los merodeadores y tembló casi imperceptiblemente ante la idea.

**La enorme serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente, deslizándose por el piso. La gente que estaba en la casa de los reptiles gritaba y comenzó a correr hacia las salidas.**

—¡Genial! — dijeron James, Sirius y Hagrid al mismo tiempo.

**Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía:**

**—Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

—Bueno, creo que luego de esa última frase no queda dudas de que Harry habla parcel — dijo Arthur tocándose la barbilla.

—¿Alguien en tu familia habló parcel anteriormente? — le preguntó Alice a James.

—No, nunca.

—Eso si es extraño, porque es una habilidad que se hereda.

Ninguno respondió al último pensamiento de la rubia mujer. Pero miraron interesados a Dumbledore en espera de alguna explicación, pero el hombre solo sonrió enigmáticamente.

—Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que todas las familias de sangre pura están relacionadas en algún punto del árbol genealógico... —apartó Remus razonando sobre el asunto.

—Si, quizás sea eso — dijo Molly.

—Yo no estoy seguro de eso — dijo el padre del chico en cuestión mientras su esposa lo miraba preocupada.

**Pero lo peor de todo, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir:**

**—Harry le estaba hablando. ¿No es cierto, Harry?**

—¡Estúpido niño idiota! Ahora mi hijo va a ser castigado — gritó James enojado.

—Voy a incluir a ese bueno para nada en la lista de venganzas — dijo Sirius tomando el pergamino y escribiendo furiosamente en él.

**Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers estuvo fuera de la casa antes de enfrentar a Harry. Estaba tan enojado que casi no podía hablar.**

**—Ve... armario... quédate... no hay comida**

—¡¿Cómo es posible que se castigue a un chico sin comida?! — dijo McGonagall enojada — ¡Eso está prohibido!

—Además fue magia accidental — dijo Molly consternada.

—Y tú, jirafa que solías ser mi hermana, sabes que la magia accidental no se controla — dijo Lily apuntando el dedo al libro que Remus sostenía — ¡No puedo creer que dejes al cerdo de tu esposo tratar a mi hijo así!

Hagrid se acercó a Sirius y le susurró algo al oído mientras el hombre sonreía maliciosamente y copiaba en el pergamino lo que el semigigante le decía.

Remus continuó con la lectura algunos minutos después para finalizar con el capítulo provocando malestar y melancolía sobre el grupo de oyentes al escuchar los pensamientos del joven mago sobre como habían sido sus primeros diez años de vida, por como se sentía solo, sin familia y sin amigos.

Lily se sentía realmente triste por la vida que había llevado su hijo y no podía dejar de culpar a su hermana por hacer padecer a un niño inocente por culpa de una antigua riña y celos de niña.

—Sabes — le susurró Lily a James para que nadie más que él pudiera escucharla — Estoy segura que ni siquiera sabe nuestros nombres.

James escuchó la voz acongojada de su esposa y acarició su rostro con dulzura.

—Ya han pasado diez años, pronto comenzará Hogwarts y todo será diferente para él. Allí encontrara amigos...

Ella asintió sonriendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Si tienes razón.

—Además no te olvides que estamos aquí para decidir que podemos cambiar... y más allá de lo que se decida, esta es una de las cosas que seguramente no sucederán. Yo haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que Harry tenga una infancia feliz — acarició el vientre de su esposa — sin importar si estamos o no en ella.

Remus cerró el libro, y Sirius, antes que nadie pudiera evitarlo, lo tomó rápidamente, para la absoluta consternación de McGonagall que se imaginaba que el siguiente capitulo sería interminable.

—Podríamos leer el siguiente capítulo y luego almorzar — dijo Dumbledore. A lo que todos asintieron conformes. En especial Sirius y Hagrid que denotaban rostros hambrientos.

—El capítulo tres es **“Las cartas de nadie”**

—¿Hogwarts? — preguntó Remus.

—Eso parece — dijo Frank

**La huida de la boa constrictor hizo ganar a Harry el castigo más largo de su vida.**

Sirius gruñó ante este comentario. A muchos en la sala pensaron que el gruñido se parecía al de un perro, a lo que sus amigos sonrieron divertidos.

—¿Ya destruyó todo lo que le regalaron? — preguntó Molly enojada al escuchar el relato, pensando en todo lo que no podía comprarles a sus hijos, mientras que la pelota rosada era mimado por demás.

**Harry se alegraba de que las clases hubieran terminado, pero no había forma de escapar de la banda de Dudley, que visitaba la casa cada día. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm y Gordon eran todos grandes y estúpidos, pero como Dudley era el más grande y el más estúpido de todos, era el jefe.**

—Eso no tiene sentido para nada — dijo Arthur riendo.

—No, pero esos niños no tienen sentido alguno... así para ellos debe ser lógico — dijo Frank también riendo.

**El resto de ellos se sentían muy felices de unirse al deporte favorito de Dudley: cazar a Harry.**

—Voy a añadir a los demás chicos a la lista también — dijo Remus — ¿Cómo era que se llamaban?

**Por eso es que Harry pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo posible fuera de la casa, dando vueltas por allí y pensando en el fin de las vacaciones, donde podía ver un pequeño rayo de esperanza.**

—Si, hijo, Hogwarts.

—Hogwarts, Hogwarts — comenzó a cantar Sirius — Vamos, conmigo. Hogwarts, Hogwarts.

Hagrid y James se unieron al cántico.

—Señor Black, haga el favor de continuar la lectura — dijo McGonagall. Cantaron unas veces más antes de hacerle caso a su antigua profesora.

**Cuando llegara septiembre, iría a la secundaria y, por primera vez en su vida, no iría con Dudley.**

—Hogwarts, Hogwarts — Arthur se unió al canto ante la atenta mirada de su mujer.

**Dudley tenía una vacante en el antiguo colegio de tío Vernon, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss también estudiaría allí. Harry, en cambio, iba a ir a la escuela pública de la zona; Stonewall.**

—Hogwarts, Hogwarts — ahora Frank y Remus se habían unido a los otros cuatro hombres para la desgracia de la profesora. Lily sonreía divertida, a pesar de que trataba de disimularlo.

**Dudley pensaba que eso era muy divertido.**

**—Ellos meten las cabezas de la gente en el inodoro, en el primer día en Stonewall — dijo a Harry —. ¿Quieres venir arriba y practicar?**

**—No, gracias — respondió Harry —. Los pobres inodoros nunca han tenido que soportar nada tan horrible como tu cabeza, pueden descomponerse.**

—Jajajajajaja — estalló Sirius mientras leía, acompañado de su mejor amigo.

—¡Muy buena esa, hijo! ¡Así habla un Potter!

La sala completa reía, mientras McGonagall se agarraba la cabeza confirmando los temores de que su futuro alumno se metería en tantos problemas como su padre.

Sirius tardó un poco para calmarse y poder continuar la lectura, la cual no llegó a ser muy larga ya que el joven hombre estalló nuevamente en risas ante la descripción del ridículo uniforme de la pelota rosada.

Lily escuchaba atentamente la lectura, mientras se indignaba por las acciones de su hermana. Pero no podía dejar de notar que su hijo, a pesar de todo, tenía sentido del humor lo cual volvía loca a su tía, algo que ella agradecía.

**—Trae la correspondencia, Dudley — dijo tío Vernon, detrás de su periódico.**

**—Que vaya Harry.**

**—Trae las cartas, Harry.**

**—Que lo haga Dudley.**

**—Pégale con tu bastón, Dudley.**

En la sala apareció un nuevo pergamino, ya que los anteriores estaban llenos de amenazas y venganzas. Lily tomó el nuevo papel con aparente calma.

**Harry evitó el bastón y fue a buscar la correspondencia. Había tres cartas en el felpudo: una postal de Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon, que estaba de vacaciones en la isla de Wight, un sobre color marrón, que parecía una factura, y una carta para Harry.**

—Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts — cantaron todos los hombres en la sala, mientras que sus esposas sonreían divertidas.

**Harry la recogió y la miró fijamente, con el corazón vibrando como una gigantesca banda elástica. Nadie, nunca, en toda su vida, le había escrito a él. ¿Quién podía ser? No tenía amigos ni otros parientes ni pertenecía a la biblioteca, así que nunca recibía notas que le reclamaran la devolución de libros. Sin embargo, allí estaba, una carta con la dirección y su nombre, sin equivocación posible.**

### Señor H. Potter

**_Armario debajo de la escalera_ **

**_4 Privet Drive_ **

**_Little Whinging_ **

### Surrey

—¿Saben que duerme debajo de la escalera y aún así no están haciendo nada por mi hijo? — preguntó Lily enojada. Claro que su ofuscación fue interrumpida por el cántico de los hombres.

**Harry volvió a la cocina, todavía contemplando su carta. Entregó a tío Vernon la postal y la factura, se sentó y lentamente comenzó a abrir el sobre amarillento.**

—Harry hazlo rápido... — se desesperó Sirius.

**Tío Vernon rompió el sobre de la factura, resopló disgustado y echó una mirada a la postal.**

**—Marge está enferma — informó a tía Petunia —. Comió algo en mal estado.**

**—¡Papá! — dijo de pronto Dudley —. ¡Papá, Harry recibió algo!**

—¡Estúpida ballena asesina! — farfulló Sirius — va a arruinar el momento.

**Harry estaba desdoblando su carta, que estaba escrita en el mismo pergamino que el sobre, cuando tío Vernon se la arrancó.**

—¡Esa carta es de mi hijo! — dijeron los dos padres al mismo tiempo.

**—¡Esa carta es mía! — dijo Harry, tratando de recuperarla.**

Todos en la sala rieron por la casualidad.

**— ¿Quién te va a escribir a ti? — dijo con tono despectivo tío Vernon, abriendo la carta con una mano y echándole una mirada. Su rostro pasó del rojo al verde con la misma velocidad que las luces del semáforo. Y no se detuvo allí. En segundos era del blanco grisáceo de un viejo plato de avena cocida.**

—¿Miedo tal vez? — preguntó Frank con una sonrisa burlona.

—Debería tenerlo — dijo Hagrid frunciendo el seño.

**—¡Pe... Pe...**

—Petunia, es Petunia. Pobre ya se quedó sin vocabulario — rió Sirius con maldad en sus ojos.

**—¡Pe... Pe... Petunia! — jadeó.**

**Dudley trató de tomar la carta para leerla, pero tío Vernon la mantenía bien alto, fuera de su alcance. Tía Petunia la tomó con curiosidad y leyó la primera línea. Por un momento, pareció que iba a desmayarse. Se apretó la garganta y dejó escapar un gemido.**

**—¡Vernon! ¡Oh, Dios mío... Vernon!**

—¿Por qué esa reacción? — preguntó Alice confundida — Ella tendría que saber que a esa edad le llegaría la carta de Hogwarts.

—Si, pero Petunia no es una persona normal — acotó Molly disgustada con la mujer del libro — De eso ya nos dimos cuenta en lo que va del libro.

**Se miraron uno al otro, como si hubieran olvidado que Harry y Dudley todavía se encontraban allí. Dudley no estaba acostumbrado a que no le prestaran atención. Pegó un golpe en la cabeza de su padre con su bastón de Smeltings.**

McGonagall a esas alturas ya parecía totalmente indignada con la educación del muchacho.

**—Quiero leer esa carta — ordenó a los gritos.**

**—Quiero leerla — pidió Harry furioso —, es mía.**

**—Fuera de acá, los dos — graznó tío Vernon, metiendo la carta en el sobre.**

**Harry no se movió.**

**—¡QUIERO MI CARTA! — gritó.**

—Si, imponte hijo — dijo Lily orgullosa.

Sirius se acercó hasta el oído de James para que la pelirroja no lo escuchase.

—Me parece o Cachorro tiene el carácter de tu adorable esposa.

James asintió levemente sin dejar de mirar a su mujer asegurándose de que no escuchase lo que los dos estaban hablando. Remus se unió a la conversación.

—Parece que de personalidad es mucho más parecido a Lily ¿no?

—¿De qué están hablando ustedes tres?

—Nada, nada, querida — James rió nervioso. 

Sirius prefirió seguir con la lectura antes de que el carácter de Lily saliera a flote, que con el embarazo estaba mucho más a flor de piel.

**—¡Deja que yo la vea! — exigió Dudley.**

**—¡FUERA! — aulló tío Vernon y tomando a Harry a Dudley por el cogote, los arrojó al hall, y luego cerró la puerta de la cocina. Harry y Dudley iniciaron una lucha furiosa pero en silencio, para ver quién espiaba por el ojo de la cerradura. Ganó Dudley, así que Harry, con los anteojos colgando de una oreja, se tiró en el suelo para escuchar por el espacio entre la puerta y el piso.**

**—Vernon — decía tía Petunia, con voz temblorosa — mira el sobre, ¿cómo es posible que sepan donde duerme él? ¿No estarán vigilando la casa, no?**

—Es muy posible — dijo McGonagall — No creo que hayamos dejado a Harry sin protección.

**—Vigilando, espiando, hasta pueden estar siguiéndonos — murmuró violentamente tío Vernon.**

**—¿Pero qué podemos hacer, Vernon? ¿Les contestamos? Les decimos que no queremos...**

—Esta gente está totalmente del tomate — dijo Arthur riendo — Miren que si contestar a la carta diciendo que no...

**Harry pudo ver los zapatos negros brillantes de tío Vernon yendo y viniendo por la cocina.**

**—No — dijo finalmente —. No, no vamos a contestarles. Si no reciben una respuesta... Sí, eso es mejor... no haremos nada...**

—Como si eso fuera a funcionar — dijo James.

—Si, seguramente si no contestan Albus se va a quedar tranquilo y no va a hacer nada — dijo Sirius sarcásticamente.

**—Pero...**

**—¡No voy a tener a uno de ellos en la sala, Petunia! ¿No lo juramos cuando lo recibimos y destruimos esa peligrosa tontería?**

—¿Se refiera a la carta? ¿Cómo una carta puede ser peligrosa? — preguntó Alice.

—Como si ignorando una carta puedan evitar que Harry se convierta en un mago — se enojó Lily — Se lleva en la sangre y Petunia lo sabe.

Continuaron con la lectura y se sorprendieron gratamente que la llegada de la carta había servido para que Harry obtuviera una habitación común y corriente.  Aunque Lily y James se indignaron al escuchar que la casa tenía cuatro habitaciones y que la pelota rosada tenía dos habitaciones para él solo cuando su hijo dormía en el armario.

**Cuando llegó el correo, tío Vernon, quien parecía intentar ser amable con Harry, hizo que fuera Dudley. Lo oyeron golpear cosas con su bastón en su camino hasta la puerta. Entonces gritó:**

**—¡Hay otra más! Señor H. Potter, el dormitorio más pequeño, 4 Privet Drive...**

**Con un grito ahogado, tío Vernon se levantó de su asiento y corrió hacia el hall, con Harry siguiéndolo.**

—Vamos, Harry, esta vez tienes que tomarla — Molly parecía estar alentando al muchacho y Lily le sonrió amablemente.

**Tío Vernon tuvo que forcejear con Dudley para quitarle la carta, lo que le resultaba difícil porque Harry lo tironeaba del cuello. Después de un minuto de confusa lucha, en la que todos recibieron golpes del bastón, tío Vernon se enderezó, jadeando, con la carta de Harry arrugada en su mano.**

—Uh no, otra vez — dijo Hagrid molesto.

Todos en la sala de menesteres se sintieron algo enojados con el hombre que impedía que Harry se acercara a su futuro.

**—Vete a tu armario, quiero decir dormitorio — jadeó a Harry —. Dudley... vete... simplemente vete.**

**Harry caminó dando vueltas por su nueva habitación. Alguien sabía que se había mudado de su armario y también parecía saber que no había recibido su primera carta. ¿Eso significaba que lo intentarían de nuevo? Y esta vez, se aseguraría de no fallar. Tenía un plan.**

—Muy bien, eso es hijo, un plan — dijo James orgulloso.

Remus se acercó a Sirius para susurrarle algo.

—El carácter de Lily y los planes de James — dijo divertido y luego mirando a su antigua profesora — pobre McGonagall, lo que le espera.

Los oyentes de la historia aceptaron que el plan de levantarse temprano para esperar al cartero en la esquina era bueno. Lástima que  Dursley, para asombro y consternación de todos, había pensado que eso podía suceder.

—Esa debe ser la primera y única idea que tuvo ese hombre — dijo Remus ofuscado.

Siguieron leyendo como las cartas seguían apareciendo y como Harry no podía tomarlas. Lo cual provocaba mucha frustración en todos, especialmente en sus padres y padrino.

—No se quien está enviando estás cartas, pero tiene estilo — dijo Sirius — mira que esconderlas en entre los huevos...

—El lechero tenía claramente un confundus...

**La mañana del domingo, tío Vernon estaba sentado ante la mesa del desayuno, con aspecto de cansado y casi enfermo, pero feliz.**

**—No hay correo los domingos — les recordó alegremente, mientras manchaba con mermelada su periódico —, hoy no llegan las malditas cartas...**

—Eso es lo que tu crees — dijo James rogando que la próxima vez Harry tomara una de las cartas.

**Algo llegó zumbando por la chimenea de la cocina mientras él hablaba y lo golpeó con fuerza en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Al momento siguiente, treinta o cuarenta cartas cayeron de la chimenea como balas. Los Dursley se agacharon, pero Harry saltó al aire, tratando de atrapar una.**

—Vamos Cachorro, tu puedes tomar una esta vez, vamos.

**—¡Fuera! ¡FUERA!**

**Tío Vernon atrapó a Harry por la cintura y lo arrojó hacia el hall.**

—¡Nooo! — gritaron todos de frustración al darse cuenta que el chico había perdido una nueva oportunidad de tomar su carta de Hogwarts.

—¡No hace falta que arrojes a mi hijo, cerdo infeliz! — gritó Lily. James intentó calmarla y sentarla diciéndole que no era bueno que reaccionara así por el bebé. Pero dejo de hablar cuando vio la mirada furibunda de su esposa.

**—Ya está — dijo tío Vernon, tratando de hablar con calma, pero arrancándose al mismo tiempo parte del bigote —. Quiero que estén aquí de vuelta en cinco minutos, listos para partir. Nos vamos, junten alguna ropa. ¡Sin discutir!**

—Este hombre ha perdido la razón completamente — acotó Dumbledore.

**Lucía tan peligroso con la mitad de su bigote arrancado que nadie se animó a contradecirlo.**

—Oh si, me imagino, que terror debe ser un hombre con medio bigote — rió Frank — Eso deja nuestras penas y encuentros con mortífagos en un segundo plano.

**Viajaron. Y siguieron avanzando. Ni siquiera tía Petunia se atrevía a preguntarle a donde iban. Cada tanto, tío Vernon daba una vuelta y por un rato conducía en sentido contrario.**

—No va a funcionar.

**—Sacarlos de encima... perderlos de vista... — murmuraba cada vez que hacía eso.**

**No se detuvieron en todo el día para comer o beber. Al llegar la noche, Dudley aullaba. Nunca había tenido un día tan malo en su vida.**

—Quizás eso lo ayude a comportarse y a ser un poco más educado — dijo McGonagall.

—Lo dudo, ya volverán a consentirlo — le contestó Lily.

**Tenía hambre, había perdido cinco programas de televisión que quería ver y nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin hacer estallar un monstruo en su programa de juegos de la computadora.**

Tanto Sirius como Arthur miraron a Lily esperando una explicación sobre lo último. Ella trató de explicar de que se trataba, pero no dejo de observar que en ese momento las computadoras tenían dimensiones muy grandes para estar en casas de familias, pero quizás la tecnología había crecido bastante en doce años.

**Tío Vernon se detuvo finalmente ante un hotel de aspecto lúgubre, en las afueras de una gran ciudad.**

La frustración volvió cuando Vernon Dursley le impidió a Harry tomar la carta que la dueña del hotel les había acercado.

**—¿No sería mejor volver a casa, querido? — sugirió Petunia...**

—Hasta que por fin dices algo coherente, Petunia — suspiró Lily.

**...tímidamente, unas horas más tarde, pero tío Vernon no pareció oírla. Qué era lo que buscaba exactamente nadie lo sabía. Los llevó al medio del bosque, salió, miró alrededor, sacudió la cabeza y regresó al coche y otra vez lo puso en marcha. Lo mismo sucedió en medio de un campo arado, a mitad de camino de un puente colgante y en la parte más alta de un estacionamiento de coches.**

—Por Merlín, este hombre se ha vuelto paranoico — dijo Molly — pobre Harry.

**—¿Papá se volvió loco, no? —**

—Si, ballenita, tu viejo se volvió loco — rió Sirius.

**Preguntó Dudley a tía Petunia esa tarde. Tío Vernon había estacionado en la costa, los había encerrado y había desaparecido.**

**Comenzó a llover. Gruesas gotas golpeaban el techo del coche. Dudley gimoteaba.**

**—Es lunes — dijo a su madre —.**

—¡Guauuu! Sabe los días de la semana. No creí que eso fuera posible — sonrió Remus.

**El programa de Humberto es esta noche. Quiero ir a algún lugar con un televisor.**

**Lunes. Eso hizo recordar a Harry de algo. Si era lunes — y habitualmente se podía confiar en que Dudley supiera los días de la semana, por los programas de la televisión — entonces, mañana, martes, era el cumpleaños número once de Harry.**

Lily sonrió tristemente a su marido al escuchar la última frase.

—Bueno, preparémonos a cantar el feliz cumpleaños — dijo Sirius sonriendo a la pelirroja y a su mejor amigo. Los cuales le agradecieron con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**Por supuesto, sus cumpleaños nunca fueron exactamente divertidos; el año anterior, los Dursley le regalaron un percha un par de medias viejas de tío Vernon.**

—Grrrrrr — Sirius tenía una mirada asesina mientras tomaba el pergamino donde escribía sus venganzas — Yo les voy a enseñar lo que es una percha.

**Sin embargo, no se cumplían once años todo los días.**

—Muy bien, así es Harry. Mantén ese espíritu — dijo Hagrid.

—Hogwarts, Hogwarts — cantaron Frank y Arthur.

**Tío Vernon regresó y estaba sonriente. También traía un paquete largo y delgado y no contestó a tía Petunia cuando le preguntó que había comprado.**

**—Encontré el lugar perfecto! — dijo —. ¡Vamos! ¡Todos afuera!**

**Hacía mucho frío al bajar del coche. Tío Vernon señalaba lo parecía una gran roca en el mar. Y encima de ella, se veía la más miserable cabaña que uno podría imaginar. Una cosa era segura, allí no había televisión.**

—Este hombre no tiene idea de nada, una cabaña en medio de una isleta en el mar no va a impedir que un mago llegue — rió Frank.

—O bruja — corrigió McGonagall — Y no, obviamente no tiene de nada en lo más mínimo.

—Y una tormenta tampoco nos detendría — aclaró Dumbledore al escuchar el discurso de Dursley.

**El interior era horrible; tenía un fuerte olor a algas; el viento se colaba por las hendijas de las paredes de madera y la chimenea estaba vacía y húmeda. Había solo dos habitaciones.**

**La comida de tío Vernon resultó ser cuatro bananas y un paquete de papas fritas para cada uno. Trató de encender el fuego con las bolsas vacías, pero sólo dieron humo.**

**—Ahora podríamos usar una de esas cartas, ¿no? — dijo alegremente.**

—Idiota — dijo Remus de buen humor — realmente cree que se libro de quien sea que está enviando las cartas.

**Al caer la noche, la tormenta prometida estalló sobre ellos. La espuma de las altas olas chocaba contra las paredes de la cabaña y el viento feroz golpeaba los vidrios de las ventanas. Tía Petunia encontró unas pocas mantas en la otra habitación y preparó una cama para Dudley en el sofá. Ella y tío Vernon se acostaron en una cama cerca de la puerta y Harry tuvo que contentarse con una parte del piso y taparse con la manta más delgada.**

Lily estaba roja de ira, pero no gritaba. Había puesto sus manos a cada costado de su cintura y tenía la vista fija en un punto del suelo. James sabía que estaba intentando calmarse. Aunque él no la culparía si quería despotricar contra la jirafa mal trecha, porque eso mismo quería hacer. Sirius, Remus y Hagrid hablaban alrededor del pergamino.

—Nunca creí que odiaría a una persona que no tengo el gusto de conocer — habló Molly — Bueno, lo de gusto es un decir.

**La tormenta aumento su ferocidad durante la noche. Harry no podía dormir. Se estremecía y se daba vuelta, tratando de acomodarse, con el estómago rugiendo de hambre.**

—¡Odio a mi hermana!... ¡Y al estúpido, idiota, descerebrado de su esposo también! — estalló la pelirroja por fin. Luego de ese arrebato pudo respirar tranquila.

**Los ronquidos de Dudley eran amortiguados por los truenos que estallaron cerca de la medianoche. El reloj luminoso de Dudley, colgado de su gorda muñeca, informó a Harry que tendría once años en diez minutos.**

Sirius se aclaró la garganta con una sonrisa. Sus dos amigos y Lily sonrieron también.

— ¿Puedo saber por qué se aclara la garganta, señor Black? — preguntó la profesora intrigada por la actitud de los cuatro.

— Estoy preparando mi voz para cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a mi ahijado.

Dumbledore lo miró con diversión en sus chispeantes ojos. Hagrid también se aclaró la garganta.

**Esperaba acostado a que llegara la hora de su cumpleaños, preguntándose si los Dursley lo recordarían y donde estaría ahora el escritor de cartas.**

**Cinco minutos. Harry oyó algo que crujía afuera. Esperó a que no fuese a caerse el techo, aunque tal vez fuera más cálido si eso ocurría. Cuatro minutos. Tal vez la casa en Privet Drive iba a estar tan llena de cartas cuando regresaran que iba a poder tomar una.**

— Si. Eso es posible.

**Tres minutos para la hora. ¿Por qué el  mar chocaría con tal fuerza las rocas? Y (faltaba dos minutos); ¿Qué era ese ruido raro? ¿La roca se estaba desplomando en el mar?**

— Parece que alguien se acerca — dijo Alice.

— Seguramente el que esta enviando las cartas — contestó Molly.

**Un minuto y tendría once años. Treinta segundo... veinte... diez... nueve... tal vez despertaría a Dudley, solo para molestarlo,**

— ¡Si! ¡Ese es mi ahijado! ¡Un merodeador!

— Si, hijo, moléstalo.

**Tres... dos... uno...**

****— ¡Feliz cumpleaños! — gritaron Sirius y James a la vez. Hagrid aplaudió y Lily y Remus se sonrieron uno al otro.

**BUM.**

**Toda la cabaña se estremeció y Harry se enderezó, mirando fijamente la puerta. Alguien estaba afuera, golpeando fijamente a la puerta.**

— Ese es el final del capítulo.

— Yo leo el próximo — dijo McGonagall tomando el libro.

— Buen final de capítulo — dijo Arthur emocionado con la lectura — ¿Almorzamos como dijimos al principio del capitulo o seguimos leyendo uno más? Es que el capítulo quedó en lo más intrigante. Yo quiero saber quien es el que está del otra lado de la puerta.

— Yo prefiero leer uno más — dijo Alice. Frank y Remus asintieron de acuerdo.

Los demás se debatían entre las dos opciones. En especial Sirius que quería seguir leyendo, pero su estómago estaba rugiendo de hambre.

— Yo preferiría comer ahora — dijo Lily hablando en un tono algo bajo de voz — Creo que el siguiente capítulo va a ser algo emocional.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso, amor?

— Seguramente el que está entregando las cartas tendrá que explicarle muchas cosas a Harry...

Todos entendieron a que se refería la mujer por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo unánimemente en almorzar primero, así después leerían un poco más relajados.

Cuarenta minutos después se dispusieron a escuchar el cuarto capítulo.

— Creo que lo mejor será leer según el orden en el que nos encontramos. Así será más fácil de asignar cada capítulo — dijo Dumbledore y McGonagall asintió algo molesta, ya que sería la última en la fila.

James tomó el libro un poco dubitativo por lo que pudiera encontrar en él. Lily se acercó más a él y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

**— El guardián de la llaves.**

— ¡Hagrid! — dijeron varios a la vez.

**BUM. Golpearon otra vez. Dudley se despertó bruscamente.**

**— ¿Dónde está el cañón? — preguntó como un tonto.**

— No como, es un tonto — corrigió Sirius y los demás lo miraron resignados ante la obviedad.

**Se oyó un crujido detrás de ellos y tío Vernon apareció en la habitación. Llevaba un rifle en las manos; ahora sabían lo que contenía el paquete alargado que traía con él.**

— Así que eso era el paquete — dijo Lily disgustada.

— ¿Cómo se le ocurre llevar esa arma a un lugar con dos niños? — preguntó Arthur, que al parecer era el único, además de Lily, que sabía lo que era un rifle.

Estuvieron algunos minutos explicándoles al resto de que se trataba esa arma.

**— ¿Quién está allí? — gritó —. ¡Le advierto... estoy armado!**

**Hubo una pausa. Luego...**

**¡UN GOLPE VIOLENTO!**

**La puerta fue empujada con tal fuerza que se salió de los goznes y con un golpe sordo cayó al piso.**

— ¡Buena entrada! — elogió Sirius al semigigante.

**Un hombre gigantesco apareció en el umbral. Su rostro estaba prácticamente oculto por una larga maraña de pelo y una barba salvaje, pero podían verse sus ojos, brillando como escarabajos, bajo toda esa pelambre.**

Todos se rieron por la descripción otorgada por la imaginación del joven Potter.

**— ¡Ah y aquí está Harry! — exclamó el gigante.**

**Harry levantó la vista ante el rostro feroz y peludo y vio que los ojos negros le sonreían.**

**— La última vez que te vi eras sólo un bebé — dijo el gigante —. Eres muy parecido a tu papá, pero tienes los ojos de tu mami.**

— No se porque, pero creo que esto lo escuchará bastante seguido — dijo Remus sonriéndole a los padres del chico.

**Tío Vernon dejó escapar un curioso sonido.**

**— ¡Le exijo que se vaya de inmediato, señor! ¡Esto es propiedad privada!**

**— Oh, cierre la boca, Dursley, grandísimo papamoscas —**

— ¡Muy bien, Hagrid! — lo felicitó James.

— Es lo mismo que le hubiera dicho ahora — rió el semigigante.

**Dijo el gigante, se estiró y arrebató el rifle de las manos de tío Vernon, lo retorció con la misma facilidad que si hubiera sido de goma y lo arrojó a un rincón de la habitación.**

**Tío Vernon hizo otro ruido extraño, como si hubiera aplastado a un ratón.**

**— De todos modos, Harry — dijo el gigante, dando la espalda a los Dursley —, un muy feliz cumpleaños para ti. Tengo algo aquí, tal vez lo aplasté un poco, pero tiene buen sabor.**

Los que alguna vez probaron algún bocado hecho por Hagrid hicieron un gesto de disgusto, pero prefirieron silenciar su pensamiento para no herir los sentimientos del gran hombre.

**De adentro del bolsillo interior de su abrigo negro sacó una caja algo aplastada. Harry la abrió con dedos temblorosos. En el interior había una gran torta de chocolate pegajoso, con <<Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry>> escrito en verde.**

— Oh, Hagrid, eso es muy tierno de tu parte... Debe ser la primera torta que alguien le dio por su cumpleaños — dijo Lily mitad alegre y mitad melancólica.

— No es nada, Lily — dijo Hagrid algo acalorado por el elogio.

— En especial cuando todavía no lo ha hecho — dijo el padrino del chico riendo.

— ¡Sirius! — lo retó la pelirroja.

**Harry miró al gigante. Iba a decirle muchas gracias, pero las palabras se perdieron en su garganta y, en lugar de eso, preguntó:**

**— ¿Quién eres?**

— Harry, algo de modales...

— Lily, amor, ¿realmente crees que tu hermana le haya enseñado modales a nuestro hijo cuando ni siquiera puede educar correctamente al suyo propio?

Ella tuvo que aceptar que su marido tenía razón.

**El gigante rió entre dientes.**

**— Es cierto, no me presenté. Rubeus Hagrid, guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts.**

— Mmm, no creo que eso sea de ayuda para Harry — habló Frank — Por como viene el libro no creo que los Dursley le hubieran dicho nada sobre nuestro mundo.

— Estoy de acuerdo... Además ya leímos lo perplejo que está por toda la magia accidental que ocurre a su alrededor — confirmó Remus.

**Muy pronto la cabaña estaba llena del aroma de las salchichas calientes. Nadie dijo una palabra mientras el gigante trabajaba, pero cuando sacó las primeras seis salchichas jugosas y calientes, Dudley comenzó a impacientarse. Tío Vernon dijo cortante:**

**—No toques nada que él te dé, Dudley.**

**El gigante lanzó una risa sombría.**

**—Ese gordo pastel que es su hijo no necesita engordar más, Dursley, no se**

**preocupe.**

— Así se habla, Hagrid — le dijo Sirius.

# Le sirvió las salchichas a Harry, el cual estaba tan hambriento que pensó que nunca

**había probado algo tan maravilloso,**

— Maldita Petunia — murmuró Lily para ella misma.

**pero todavía no podía quitarle los ojos de encima al gigante. Por último, como nadie parecía dispuesto a explicar nada, dijo:**

**—Lo siento, pero todavía sigo sin saber quién es usted.**

**El gigante tomó un sorbo de té y se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano.**

**—Llámame Hagrid —contesto—. Todos lo hacen. Y como te dije, soy el guardián**

**de las llaves de Hogwarts. Ya lo sabrás todo sobre Hogwarts, por supuesto.**

**—Pues... yo no... —dijo Harry.**

— Hagrid, creo que esto no va a gustarte.

— No, creo que no, Arthur.

**Hagrid parecía impresionado.**

**—Lo lamento —dijo rápidamente Harry.**

— No te lamentes, hijo, tu no tienes la culpa.

**—¿Lo lamento? —preguntó Hagrid, volviéndose a mirar a los Dursley, que**

**retrocedieron hasta quedar ocultos por las sombras—. ¡Ellos son los que tienen que**

**disculparse! Sabía que no estabas recibiendo las cartas, pero nunca pensé que no**

**supieras nada de Hogwarts. ¿Nunca te preguntaste dónde lo habían aprendido todo tus padres?**

**—¿El qué? —preguntó Harry.**

— Jeje, esto se pone bueno... digo para nosotros, porque va a ser muy malo para los Dursley — Sirius sonreía como niño pequeño.

— Espero, Hagrid, que no cometas ninguna locura — dijo McGonagall.

— Minerva, Hagrid todavía no ha ido a esa cabaña, esto no ha sucedido, por lo que no puedes reprocharle algo que sucederá en algunos años — defendió Dumbledore.

El guardabosque agradeció con un gesto de su cabeza.

**—¿EL QUÉ? —bramó Hagrid—. ¡Espera un segundo!**

**Se puso de pie de un salto. En su furia parecía llenar toda la habitación. Los**

**Dursley estaban agazapados contra la pared.**

— Eso también me hubiera enfurecido a mi — dijo Frank.

**—¿Me van a decir —rugió a los Dursley— que este muchacho, ¡este muchacho!,**

**no sabe nada... sobre NADA?**

**Harry pensó que aquello iba demasiado lejos. Después de todo, había ido al colegio**

**y sus notas no eran tan malas.**

**—Yo sé algunas cosas —dijo—. Puedo hacer cuentas y todo eso.**

— Jaja... Eso es un típico comentario tuyo, Cornamenta — le dijo Remus.

El pelinegro le dedicó una mirada furibunda a su amigo. Lo cual solo provocó más risas en él.

**Pero Hagrid simplemente agito la mano.**

**—Me refiero a nuestro mundo Tu mundo. Mi mundo. El mundo de tus padres.**

**—¿Qué mundo?**

**Hagrid lo miró como si fuera a estallar.**

**—¡DURSLEY! —bramó.**

— Ahora se viene lo bueno.

**Tío Vernon, que estaba muy pálido, susurró algo que sonaba como _mimblewimble_.**

**Hagrid, enfurecido, contempló a Harry.**

**—Pero tú tienes que saber algo sobre tu madre y tu padre —dijo—. Quiero decir,**

**ellos son famosos. Tú eres famoso.**

**—¿Cómo? ¿Mi madre y mi padre... eran famosos? ¿En serio?**

**—No sabías... no sabías... —Hagrid se pasó los dedos por el pelo, clavándole una**

**mirada de asombro—. ¿De verdad no sabes lo que ellos eran? —dijo por último.**

— Esto parece estar volviéndote loco — le dijo Alice.

— Si... mmm... así parece...

— Es obvio que pensaste que Harry sabía algo sobre nuestro mundo.

**De pronto, tío Vernon recuperó la voz.**

**—¡Deténgase! —ordenó—. ¡Deténgase ahora mismo, señor! ¡Le prohíbo que le**

**diga nada al muchacho!**

**Un hombre más valiente que Vernon Dursley se habría acobardado ante la mirada**

**furiosa que le dirigió Hagrid. Cuando éste habló, temblaba de rabia.**

**—¿No se lo ha dicho? ¿No le ha hablado sobre el contenido de la carta que**

**Dumbledore le dejó? ¡Yo estaba allí! ¡Vi que Dumbledore la dejaba, Dursley! ¿Y se la**

**ha ocultado durante todos estos años?**

**—¿Qué es lo que me han ocultado? —dijo Harry en tono anhelante.**

— Vamos, Hagrid, ya díselo. La intriga me está matando — dijo Arthur.

— Arthur, cariño, todos sabemos que es lo que va a decirle.

— Si, pero yo quiero saber sobre la reacción del Harry.

**—¡DETÉNGASE! ¡SE LO PROHÍBO! —rugió tío Vernon aterrado.**

— ¡Ja! Prohibirle algo a Hagrid...

**Tía Petunia dejó escapar un gemido de horror.**

**—Voy a romperles la cabeza**

— Si, eso, hazlo, rómpeles la cabeza. Sería lo mejor para cachorro.

— Señor Black...

— Es lo que se merecen, Señora McGonagall — replicó Sirius cargando a su antigua profesora — ¿O es señorita?

**—dijo Hagrid—. Harry debes saber que eres un mago.**

— No va creerlo... no al principio al menos.

— ¿Por qué lo dices amor?

— Por como mi hermana lo ha tratado... créeme yo se sobre eso.

**Se produjo un silencio en la cabaña. Sólo podía oírse el mar y el silbido del viento.**

**—¿Que soy qué? —dijo Harry con voz entrecortada.**

**—Un mago —respondió Hagrid, sentándose otra vez en el sofá, que crujió y se**

**hundió—. Y muy bueno, debo añadir, en cuanto te hayas entrenado un poco. Con unos padres como los tuyos ¿qué otra cosa podías ser? Y creo que ya es hora de que leas la carta.**

El pecho de James pareció llenarse de orgullo por las palabras de Hagrid. Sus amigos rodaron sus ojos en exasperación y Lily le sonrió algo abochornada al guardabosque.

**Harry extendió la mano para coger, finalmente, el sobre amarillento, dirigido, con**

**tinta verde esmeralda al «Señor H. Potter, El Suelo de la Cabaña en la Roca, El Mar».**

**Sacó la carta y leyó:**

**COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA**

**_Director: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase,_ **

**_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_ **

**_Jefe Supremo, Confederación_ **

**_Internacional de Magos)._ **

— Qué buena presentación, señor — dijo Hagrid riendo.

**_Querido señor Potter:_ **

**_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el_ **

**_Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros_ **

**_necesarios._ **

**_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del_ **

**_31 de julio._ **

**_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Directora adjunta_ **

****

**Las preguntas estallaban en la cabeza de Harry como fuegos artificiales, y no sabía**

**cuál era la primera. Después de unos minutos, tartamudeó:**

**—¿Qué quiere decir eso de que esperan mi lechuza?**

— ¿Esa es tu primera, Cachorro? — dijo Sirius burlándose.

— No te burles de mi hijo — le dijo Lily entrecerrando los ojos y eso fue suficiente para que él se llamara a silencio.

**—Gárgolas galopantes, ahora me acuerdo —dijo Hagrid, golpeándose la frente**

**con tanta fuerza como para derribar un caballo. De otro bolsillo sacó una lechuza (una lechuza de verdad, viva y con las plumas algo erizadas), una gran pluma y un rollo de pergamino. Con la lengua entre los dientes, escribió una nota que Harry pudo leer al revés.**

**_Querido señor Dumbledore:_ **

**_Entregué a Harry su carta. Lo llevo mañana a comprar sus cosas._ **

**_El tiempo es horrible. Espero que usted esté bien._ **

**_Hagrid_ **

****

— ¿Será que ese día es 31? Hagrid parecía muy apurado por mandar la carta — comentó Molly.

— Puede ser. El sanador que me está tratando me dijo que Harry podría nacer entre fines de julio y principios de agosto — aclaró Lily sobándose la barriga.

— En algún momento sabremos cuando es el cumple de Harry — dijo James también acariciando la panza.

**Hagrid enrolló la nota y se la dio a la lechuza, que la cogió con el pico. Después**

**fue hasta la puerta y lanzó a la lechuza en la tormenta. Entonces volvió y se sentó, como si aquello fuera tan normal como hablar por teléfono.**

— Pues eso es normal.

— No para los muggles.

**Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta y la cerró rápidamente.**

**—¿Por dónde iba? —dijo Hagrid. Pero en aquel momento tío Vernon, todavía con**

**el rostro color ceniza, pero muy enfadado, se acercó a la chimenea.**

**—Él no irá —dijo.**

**Hagrid gruñó.**

— No hay manera de que mi hijo no asista a Hogwarts... no después de todo lo que Hagrid dijo... él es famoso — dijo James.

**—Me gustaría ver a un gran _muggle_ como usted deteniéndolo a él —dijo.**

**—¿Un qué? —preguntó interesado Harry**

**—Un _muggle_ —respondió Hagrid—. Es como llamamos a la gente «no—mágica»**

**como ellos. Y tuviste la mala suerte de crecer en una familia de los más grandes**

**_muggles_ ** **que haya visto.**

— Totalmente de acuerdo.

**—Cuando lo adoptamos, juramos que íbamos a detener toda esa porquería —dijo**

**tío Vernon—. ¡Juramos que la íbamos a sacar de él! ¡Un mago, ni más ni menos!**

**—¿Ustedes lo sabían? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Ustedes sabían que yo era... un**

**mago?**

**—¡Saber! —chilló de pronto tía Petunia—. ¡Saber! ¡Por supuesto que lo sabíamos!**

**¿Cómo no ibas a serlo, siendo lo que era mi condenada hermana? Oh, ella recibió una carta como ésta de ese... ese colegio, y desapareció, y volvía a casa para las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de ranas, y convertía las tazas de té en ratas.**

— ¿Hacías magia en tu casa? — le preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

— Todos los muggles nacidos pueden hacer un poco de magia cuando vuelven a sus casa para mostrar sus avances, ya que sus padres o tutores no tienen otra manera de saber que todo es cierto — aclaró McGonagall antes de que Lily pudiera responder.

**Yo era la única que la veía tal como era: ¡una monstruosidad!**

— ¡Mi Lily no es ninguna monstruosidad, Jirafa mal trecha, cara de caballo!

— ¡La monstruosidad eres tú! Lily es una de las mejores personas que conozco — dijo Remus también enojado.

— La pelirroja es una persona maravillosa — rigió Sirius.

Todos parecían indignados mientras le daban palabras amables a la pelirroja que sonreía.

— ¿Por qué sonríes? — preguntó Sirius confundido.

 

— Por que tengo muchas personas que me defienden.

**Pero para mi madre y mi padre, oh no, para ellos era «Lily hizo esto» y «Lily hizo esto otro». ¡Estaban orgullosos de tener una bruja en la familia!**

**Se detuvo para respirar profundamente y luego continuó. Parecía que hacía años**

**que deseaba decir todo aquello.**

— Por supuesto... Ella siempre deseó ser una bruja también...

**—Luego conoció a ese Potter en el colegio y se fueron y se casaron y te tuvieron a**

**ti, y por supuesto que yo sabía que ibas a ser igual, igual de raro, un... un anormal.**

— ¡Petunia! Mi hijo no es ningún anormal. Deberías prestarle atención al tuyo que bastante mal te salió.

**¡Y luego, como si no fuera poco, hubo esa explosión y nosotros tuvimos que quedarnos contigo!**

**Harry se había puesto muy pálido. Tan pronto como recuperó la voz, preguntó:**

**—¿Explosión? ¡Ustedes me dijeron que habían muerto en un accidente de auto!**

— Esa no es la forma en que quería que mi hijo se enterara...

— Sabes, Corn, yo tendría que habérselo contado, soy su padrino. No entiendo como he desaparecido así de su vida.

— Yo tampoco lo entiendo. Pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no los haz hecho porque si. Debe haber algún motivo... solo espero que tú tampoco...

James no pudo terminar la frase. Y el gesto en el rostro de su mejor amigo le dijo que era mejor así. Tarde o temprano sabrían que fue lo que le sucedió tanto a él como a sus otros dos mejores amigos.

**—¿ACCIDENTE DE COCHE? —rugió Hagrid dando un salto, tan enfadado que**

**los Dursley volvieron al rincón—. ¿Cómo iban a morir Lily y James Potter en un accidente de coche? ¡Eso es un ultraje! ¡Un escándalo! ¡Que Harry Potter no conozca su propia historia, cuando cada chico de nuestro mundo conoce su nombre!**

**—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Harry con tono de apremio.**

**La furia se desvaneció del rostro de Hagrid. De pronto parecía nervioso.**

— Creo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera estado nervioso en tu lugar por tener que explicarle a Harry sobre todo esto — le dijo Alice amablemente al guardabosque que estaba sentado a su lado.

**—Nunca habría esperado algo así —dijo en voz baja y con aire preocupado—. No**

**tenía ni idea. Cuando Dumbledore me dijo que podía tener problemas para llegar a ti, no sabía que sería hasta este punto. Ah, Harry, no sé si soy la persona apropiada para decírtelo, pero alguien debe hacerlo. No puedes ir a Hogwarts sin saberlo.**

— Gracias, Hagrid — le dijo Lily comenzando a temblar levemente sabiendo que vendría más a delante — Sería muy malo que se enterase escuchando conversaciones ajenas o porque alguien se lo dijese por casualidad.

**Lanzó una mirada despectiva a los Dursley.**

**—Bueno, es mejor que sepas todo lo que yo puedo decirte... porque no puedo**

**decírtelo todo. Es un gran misterio, al menos una parte...**

**Se sentó, miró fijamente al fuego durante unos instantes, y luego continuó.**

**—Comienza, supongo, con... con una persona llamada... pero es increíble que no**

**sepas su nombre, todos en nuestro mundo lo saben...**

**—¿Quién?**

**—Bueno... no me gusta decir el nombre si puedo evitarlo. Nadie lo dice.**

**—¿Por qué no?**

— Es tan inocente — dijo Molly maternalmente.

**—Gárgolas galopantes, Harry, la gente todavía tiene miedo. Vaya, esto es difícil.**

**Mira, estaba ese mago que se volvió... malo. Tan malo como te puedas imaginar. Peor. Peor que peor. Su nombre era...**

**Hagrid tragó, pero no le salía la voz.**

**—¿Quiere escribirlo? —sugirió Harry.**

**—No... no sé cómo se escribe. Está bien... Voldemort.**

— Guau, has dicho su nombre — le dijo James sorprendido.

— Yo nunca creí... decir su nombre...

**—Hagrid se estremeció—. No me lo hagas repetir. De todos modos, este... este mago, hace unos veinte años, comenzó a buscar seguidores. Y los consiguió. Algunos porque le tenían miedo, otros sólo querían un poco de su poder, porque él iba consiguiendo poder. Eran días negros, Harry. No se sabía en quién confiar, uno no se animaba a hacerse amigo de magos o brujas desconocidos... Sucedían cosas terribles. Él se estaba apoderando de todo. Por supuesto, algunos se le opusieron y él los mató. Horrible.**

— Parece que las cosas irán empeorando... y solo en un año y medio...

**Uno de los pocos lugares seguros era Hogwarts. Hay que considerar que Dumbledore era el único al que Quien—tú—sabes temía. No se atrevía a apoderarse del colegio, no entonces, al menos.**

**»Ahora bien, tu madre y tú padre eran la mejor bruja y el mejor mago que yo he**

**conocido nunca.**

— Ejem ejem, lo de Lily es cierto, pero lo de Cornamenta... mmm todos sabemos que yo soy mejor mago que él.

— Eso es lo que crees, Canuto. Yo soy mucho mejor — dijo James haciendo gala de su elevada autoestima.

— No, no. Yo.

— No, yo.

— Que yo.

— Ya cállense los dos. Todos saben que Remus es el mejor. Sin él los merodeadores no hubieran hecho ni la mitad de las cosas. El siempre fue la mente maestra — dijo Lily divertida y agradecida a su marido y mejor amigo por relajar un poco el ambiente.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que la mayoría de las cosas que han hecho las ha inventado Remus? — preguntó McGonagall alarmada.

— Así es, Minerva — le dijo James sonriendo divertido por la cara de asesino que su otro mejor amigo estaba poniendo — Nosotros las ideábamos, pero Lunático le daba los toques técnicos que a nosotros nos faltaban. Y usted que siempre quiso que sigamos su ejemplo.

— ¿Y Pettigrew que hacía? — preguntó Frank.

— No, mucho realmente — dijo Sirius — Colagusano no tiene grandes luces... pero igual se le quiere.

**¡En su época de Hogwarts eran los primeros! Supongo que el misterio es por qué Quien—tú—sabes nunca había tratado de ponerlos de su parte... Probablemente sabía que estaban demasiado cerca de Dumbledore para querer tener algo que ver con el Lado Oscuro.**

— James y Lily jamás se pondrían del lado oscuro — declaró Dumbledore — y ninguno en esta sala. Y que todos nosotros hayamos sido llamados para esta lectura lo demuestra.

**»Tal vez pensó que podía persuadirlos... O quizá simplemente quería quitarlos de**

**en medio. Lo que todos saben es que él apareció en el pueblo donde ustedes vivían,**

A James se le dificultó un poco mantener un tono de voz alto y fluido para continuar con la lectura, pero trató de continuar lo más rápido que pudo para que pasase el mal trago.

**el día de Halloween, hace diez años. Tú tenías un año. Él fue a vuestra casa y... y...**

**De pronto, Hagrid sacó un pañuelo muy sucio y se sonó la nariz con un sonido**

**como el de una corneta.**

**—Lo siento —dijo—. Pero es tan triste... pensar que tu madre y tu padre, la mejor**

**gente del mundo que podrías encontrar...**

**»Quien—tú—sabes los mató. Y entonces... y ése es el verdadero misterio del asunto...**

**también trató de matarte a ti.**   **Supongo que quería hacer un trabajo limpio, o tal vez, para entonces, disfrutaba matando.**

— Eso es lo que me he estado preguntando desde que comenzó el libro... porque querría matar a un niño de un año — interrumpió Frank.

— Quizás sean las razones que pronunció Hagrid — dijo Remus no muy convencido.

— Si, tal vez... — Frank tampoco estaba muy seguro.

**Pero no pudo hacerlo. ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo te hiciste esa marca en la frente? No es un corte común. Sucedió cuando una poderosa maldición diabólica te tocó. Fue la que terminó con tu madre, tu padre y la casa, pero no funcionó contigo, y por eso eres famoso, Harry. Nadie a quien él hubiera decidido matar sobrevivió, nadie excepto tú, y eso que acabó con algunas de las mejores brujas y de los mejores magos de la época (los McKinnons, los Bones, los Prewetts...)**

— ¡Oh Merlín! — gritó Molly de golpe.

Algunos en la sala la miraron entendiendo su abrupta interrupción. Su esposo la abrazó con rapidez y la apoyó contra suyo.

— Quizás no sean ellos...

— Arthur, se que son ellos... Gideon y Fabian... mis hermanos son los únicos de mi familia que luchan contra quien tu sabes.

Esperaron algunos minutos para que la señora Weasley se tranquilizara y luego siguieron leyendo.

**y tú eras muy pequeño. Pero sobreviviste.**

**Algo muy doloroso estaba sucediendo en la mente de Harry. Mientras Hagrid iba**

**terminando la historia, vio otra vez la cegadora luz verde con más claridad de lo que la había recordado antes y, por primera vez en su vida, se acordó de algo más, de una risa cruel, aguda y fría.**

Ante este último recuerdo todos se estremecieron levemente, en especial aquellos que tenían la desgracia de haberse encontrado con el hombre.

**Hagrid lo miraba con tristeza.**

**—Yo mismo te saqué de la casa en ruinas, por orden de Dumbledore. Y te llevé**

**con esta gente...**

**—Tonterías —dijo tío Vernon.**

**Harry dio un respingo. Casi había olvidado que los Dursley estaban allí. Tío**

**Vernon parecía haber recuperado su valor. Miraba con rabia a Hagrid y tenía los puños cerrados.**

**—Ahora escucha esto, chico —gruñó—: acepto que haya algo extraño acerca de ti,**

**probablemente nada que unos buenos golpes no curen. Y todo eso sobre tus padres... Bien, eran raros, no lo niego y, en mi opinión, el mundo está mejor sin ellos...**

— ¡Maldito no te atrevas a decir nada acerca de mis amigos! ¡Idiota!

**Recibieron lo que buscaban, al mezclarse con esos brujos... Es lo que yo esperaba: siempre supe que iban a terminar mal...**

**Pero en aquel momento Hagrid se levantó del sofá y sacó de su abrigo un paraguas**

**rosado. Apuntando a tío Vernon, como con una espada, dijo:**

**—Le prevengo, Dursley, le estoy avisando, una palabra más y...**

**Ante el peligro de ser lanceado por la punta de un paraguas empuñado por un**

**gigante barbudo, el valor de tío Vernon desapareció otra vez. Se aplastó contra la pared y permaneció en silencio.**

— Mejor así, que se quede en silencio — siseó Sirius.

**—Así está mejor —dijo Hagrid, respirando con dificultad y sentándose otra vez en**

**el sofá, que aquella vez se aplastó hasta el suelo.**

**Harry, entre tanto, todavía tenía preguntas que hacer, cientos de ellas.**

**—Pero ¿qué sucedió con Vol... perdón, quiero decir con Quién—usted—sabe?**

**—Buena pregunta, Harry Desapareció. Se desvaneció. La misma noche que trató**

**de matarte. Eso te hizo aún más famoso. Ése es el mayor misterio, sabes... Se estaba volviendo más y más poderoso... ¿Por qué se fue?**

**»Algunos dicen que murió. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano para**

**morir.**

— O sea que no está muerto — dijo McGonagall en un susurro y consternada.

**Otros dicen que todavía está por ahí, esperando el momento, pero no lo creo. La gente que estaba de su lado volvió con nosotros. Algunos salieron como de un trance. No creen que pudieran volver a hacerlo si él regresara.**

**»La mayor parte de nosotros cree que todavía está en alguna parte, pero que perdió**

**sus poderes. Que está demasiado débil para seguir adelante.**

— No entiendo... ¿Cómo pudo no morir? Al parecer la maldición que le lanzó a Harry rebotó contra él — habló Remus.

**Porque algo relacionado contigo, Harry, acabó con él. Algo sucedió aquella noche que él no contaba con que sucedería, no sé qué fue, nadie lo sabe... Pero algo relacionado contigo lo confundió.**

**Hagrid miró a Harry con afecto y respeto, pero Harry, en lugar de sentirse**

**complacido y orgulloso, estaba casi seguro de que había una terrible equivocación. ¿Un mago? ¿Él? ¿Cómo era posible? Había estado toda la vida bajo los golpes de Dudley y el miedo que le inspiraban tía Petunia y tío Vernon. Si realmente era un mago, ¿por qué no los había convertido en sapos llenos de verrugas cada vez que lo encerraban en la alacena?**

— Así no funciona la magia accidental, Cachorro.

**Si alguna vez derrotó al más grande brujo del mundo, ¿cómo es que Dudley siempre podía pegarle patadas como si fuera una pelota?**

**—Hagrid —dijo con calma—, creo que está equivocado. No creo que yo pueda ser**

**un mago.**

— Te lo dije... él no iba a creer que era un mago tan fácilmente.

— Tenías razón, amor.

**Para su sorpresa, Hagrid se rió entre dientes.**

**—No eres un mago, ¿eh? ¿Nunca haces que sucedan cosas cuando estás asustado o enfadado?**

**Harry contempló el fuego. Si pensaba en ello... todas las cosas raras que habían**

**hecho que sus tíos se enfadaran con él, habían sucedido cuando él, Harry, estaba**

**molesto o enfadado: perseguido por la banda de Dudley, de golpe se había encontrado fuera de su alcance; temeroso de ir al colegio con aquel ridículo corte de pelo, éste le había crecido de nuevo y, la última vez que Dudley le pegó, ¿no se vengó de él, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo? ¿No le había soltado encima la boa constrictor?**

**Harry miró de nuevo a Hagrid, sonriendo, y vio que el gigante lo miraba radiante.**

**—¿Te das cuenta? —dijo Hagrid—. Conque Harry Potter no es un mago... Ya**

**verás, serás muy famoso en Hogwarts.**

James y Sirius se miraron contentos por esto último y Lily le pegó en el brazo a su esposo.

**Pero tío Vernon no iba a rendirse sin luchar.**

**—¿No le hemos dicho que no irá? —dijo con desagrado—. Irá a la escuela**

**secundaria Stonewall y nos dará las gracias por ello. Ya he leído esas cartas y necesitará toda clase de porquerías: libros de hechizos, varitas y...**

**—Si él quiere ir, un gran _muggle_ como usted no lo detendrá —gruñó Hagrid—.**

**¡Detener al hijo de Lily y James Potter para que no vaya a Hogwarts!**

— ¡Eso es! ¡¿Cómo van a detener a mi hijo?! ¡El será genial como yo!

— ¡Y como su padrino también!

McGonagall negó con la cabeza asomando una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios, sabiendo que podría esperar de un niño hijo de un merodeador y ahijado de otro. Solo esperaba que fuera mucho más como su madre.

**Está loco. Su nombre está apuntado casi desde que nació. Irá al mejor colegio de magia del mundo. Siete años allí y no se conocerá a sí mismo. Estará con jóvenes de su misma clase, lo que será un cambio. Y estará con el más grande director que Hogwarts haya tenido: Albus Dumbled...**

**—¡NO VOY A PAGAR PARA QUE ALGÚN CHIFLADO VIEJO TONTO LE**

**ENSEÑE TRUCOS DE MAGIA! —gritó tío Vernon.**

— ¡Ehhhhhh! — gritaron todos de indignación.

Pero Sirius cambió rápidamente su tono de enojo a uno divertido.

— Lo peor que puedes hacer para enojar a Hagrid es insultar a Albus — dijo riendo.

— Eso es verdad — dijo el gigante. Y el director le sonrió amablemente sabiendo que era verdad.

**Pero aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Hagrid empuñó su paraguas y lo agitó**

**sobre su cabeza.**

**—¡NUNCA... —bramó— INSULTE A ALBUS DUMBLEDORE EN MI PRESENCIA!**

**Agitó el paraguas en el aire para apuntar a Dudley. Se produjo un relámpago de luz**

**violeta, un sonido como de un petardo, un agudo chillido y, al momento siguiente,**

**Dudley saltaba, con las manos sobre su gordo trasero, mientras gemía de dolor.**

— ¿Qué hiciste Hagrid? — preguntó McGonagall asustada.

**Cuando  les dio la espalda, Harry vio una rizada cola de cerdo que salía a través de un agujero en los pantalones.**

— ¡Jajaja! Hagrid genial, sencillamente genial — dijo James apenas audible. Sirius a su lado no podía hablar por tratar de contenerse las costillas.

— La cola es lo único que le faltaba para ser un cerdo completo — dijo Frank riéndose también.

Todos en la sala rieron en mayor o menor media. Incluso McGonagall intentaba ocultar la mueca de sus labios y los ojos de Dumbledore chispeaban.

**Tío Vernon rugió. Empujó a tía Petunia y a Dudley a la otra habitación, lanzó una**

**última mirada aterrorizada a Hagrid y cerró con fuerza la puerta detrás de ellos.**

**Hagrid miró su paraguas y se tiró de la barba.**

**—No debería enfadarme —dijo con pesar—, pero a lo mejor no ha funcionado.**

**Quise convertirlo en un cerdo, pero supongo que ya se parece mucho a un cerdo y no había mucho por hacer.**

— ¡Mira Hagrid estas de acuerdo conmigo!

**Miró de reojo a Harry, bajo sus cejas pobladas.**

**—Te agradecería que no le mencionaras esto a nadie de Hogwarts —dijo—. Yo...**

**bien, no me está permitido hacer magia, hablando estrictamente. Conseguí permiso para hacer un poquito, para que te llegaran las cartas y todo eso... Era una de las razones por las que quería este trabajo...**

**—¿Por qué no te está permitido hacer magia? —preguntó Harry.**

— Harry no debes ser tan entrometido — dijo su madre sabiendo que el tema de la expulsión del guardabosques era algo que nadie tocaba, en especial él mismo.

**—Bueno... yo fui también a Hogwarts y, si he de ser franco, me expulsaron. En el**

**tercer año. Me rompieron la varita en dos. Pero Dumbledore dejó que me quedara como guardabosques. Es un gran hombre.**

**—¿Por qué te expulsaron?**

Todos miraron disimuladamente a Hagrid que había bajado la cabeza hacia el suelo.

— Por algo injusto. Algo que él no cometió — habló Dumbledore y la forma en que lo dijo dio a entender que no esperaba preguntas o comentarios.

Los demás siguieron en silencio y James retomó la lectura para no incomodar más a su amigo.

**—Se está haciendo tarde y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer mañana —dijo Hagrid**

**en voz alta—. Tenemos que ir a la ciudad y conseguirte los libros y todo lo demás.**

**Se quitó su grueso abrigo negro y se lo entregó a Harry**

**—Puedes taparte con esto —dijo—. No te preocupes si algo se agita. Creo que**

**todavía tengo lirones en un bolsillo.**

— Este es el final del capítulo.

Lily tomó rápidamente el libro con felicidad. Su esposo sabía que estaba esperado la oportunidad de leer desde que habían entrado a la sala de requerimientos.

— **“El callejón Diagon”** ¡Oh eso le va a gustar mucho! — aclaró Lily sabiendo como a ella le había fascinado entrar en él.

— Si el callejón Diagon es genial — dijo Sirius.

— Si, pero a él le va gustar mucho más... como a mi. Para todos los que nos hemos criado con muggles llegar allí es como comprobar que realmente la magia existe... Nunca me voy a olvidar de la primera vez que fui.

**Harry se despertó temprano aquella mañana. Aunque sabía que ya era de día, mantenía los ojos muy cerrados.**

**«Ha sido un sueño —se dijo con firmeza—. Soñé que un gigante llamado Hagrid**

**vino a decirme que voy a ir a un colegio de magos. Cuando abra los ojos estaré en casa, en mi alacena.»**

— No, y ahora vas a ser muy feliz cuando abras los ojos.

**Se incorporó y se le cayó el pesado abrigo negro de Hagrid. La cabaña estaba**

**iluminada por el sol, la tormenta había pasado, Hagrid estaba dormido en el sofá y había una lechuza golpeando con su pata en la ventana, con un periódico en el pico.**

**Harry se puso de pie, tan feliz como si un gran globo se expandiera en su interior.**

**Fue directamente a la ventana y la abrió. La lechuza bajó en picado y dejó el periódico sobre Hagrid, que no se despertó. Entonces la lechuza se posó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar el abrigo de Hagrid.**

Lily siguió leyendo con el ánimo alto después de leer que su hijo parecía feliz.

**Hagrid bostezó con fuerza, se sentó y se desperezó.**

**—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, Harry. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy.**

**Debemos ir a Londres a comprar todas las cosas del colegio.**

**Harry estaba dando la vuelta a las monedas mágicas y observándolas. Acababa de**

**pensar en algo que le hizo sentir que el globo de felicidad en su interior acababa de**

**pincharse.**

— Oh él va a creer que no le dejamos nada — dijo Lily.

— No te preocupes, Hagrid pronto le cambiará el humor al decirle sobre nuestras bóvedas.

**—Mm... ¿Hagrid?**

**—¿Sí? —dijo Hagrid, que se estaba calzando sus colosales botas.**

**—Yo no tengo dinero y ya oíste a tío Vernon anoche, no va a pagar para que vaya a**

**aprender magia.**

**—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Hagrid, poniéndose de pie y golpeándose la**

**cabeza—. ¿No creerás que tus padres no te dejaron nada?**

**—Pero si su casa fue destruida...**

— ¿Acaso cree que tendrían el dinero en su casa? — preguntó Frank — ¿Los muggles guardan su dinero en sus hogares?

— Algunos si. Pero la mayoría lo hacen en bancos.

**—¡Ellos no guardaban el oro en la casa, muchacho! No, la primera parada para**

**nosotros es Gringotts. El banco de los magos. Come una salchicha, frías no están mal, y no me negaré a un pedacito de tu pastel de cumpleaños.**

**—¿Los magos tienen bancos?**

**—Sólo uno. Gringotts. Lo dirigen los duendes.**

**Harry dejó caer el pedazo de salchicha que le quedaba.**

**—¿Gnomos?**

**—Ajá... Así uno tendría que estar loco para intentar robarlos, puedo decírtelo.**

**Nunca te metas con los duendes, Harry.**

— Excelente consejo allí, Hagrid — le dijo Arthur.

**Gringotts es el lugar más seguro del mundo para lo que quieras guardar, excepto tal vez Hogwarts. Por otra parte, tenía que visitar Gringotts de todos modos. Por Dumbledore. Asuntos de Hogwarts.**

— Mmm creo que no tendrías que haberle dicho eso — dijo Remus.

— Si estoy de acuerdo, Harry parece haber heredado la curiosidad de mi Lily.

**—Hagrid se irguió con orgullo—. En general, me utiliza para asuntos importantes. Buscarte a ti... sacar cosas de Gringotts... él sabe que puede confiar en mí. ¿Lo tienes todo? Pues vamos.**

— No sabía que eras vanidoso, Hagrid — habló James divertido por la actitud de su amigo.

— El muerto se ríe del degollado — dijo Lily entre dientes.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Es uno de esos dichos muggles que tu utilizas, verdad?

— Nada, James, nada — rió un poco por la actitud de su marido. Y siguió leyendo antes de comenzar un discusión en medio de la sala.

**—¿Por qué tendría que estar uno loco para intentar robar en Gringotts? —preguntó**

**Harry.**

**—Hechizos... encantamientos —dijo Hagrid, desdoblando su periódico mientras**

**hablaba—... Dicen que hay dragones custodiando las cámaras de máxima seguridad.**

— Eso es verdad — dijo Sirius — Cuando era chico acompañé una vez a la vieja bruja a una de las bóvedas.

— ¿Quién es la vieja bruja? — preguntó Molly confusa.

— Su madre — contestaron James y Remus por su amigo.

**Y además, hay que saber encontrar el camino. Gringotts está a cientos de kilómetros por debajo de Londres, sabes. Muy por debajo del subterráneo. Te morirías de hambre tratando de salir, aunque hubieras podido robar algo.**

— ¿Alguna vez en la historia de Gringotts el banco habrá sufrido un robo?

— No — dijeron Lily, Alice y Remus a la vez.

— Y eso es parte de la fama de buena seguridad del banco — aclaró Dumbledore.

**Harry permaneció sentado pensando en aquello, mientras Hagrid leía su periódico,**

**_El Profeta_ ** **. Harry había aprendido de su tío Vernon que a las personas les gustaba que las dejaran tranquilas cuando hacían eso, pero era muy difícil, porque nunca había tenido tantas preguntas que hacer en su vida.**

**—El Ministerio de Magia está confundiendo las cosas, como de costumbre**

**—murmuró Hagrid, dando la vuelta a la hoja.**

**—¿Hay un Ministerio de Magia? —preguntó Harry, sin poder contenerse.**

**—Por supuesto —respondió Hagrid—. Querían que Dumbledore fuera el ministro,**

**claro, pero él nunca dejará Hogwarts, así que el viejo Cornelius Fudge consiguió el**

**trabajo.**

— ¿Ese idiota? — preguntó Frank molesto — Ese tipo no tiene habilidades para ser ministro, apenas puede manejar el departamento que lleva adelante ahora.

— Si, yo también lo conozco — dijo Arthur — A ese hombre le gusta demasiado el poder y a veces es un poco paranoico.

Dumbledore escuchó atentamente la discusión de los dos hombres, con los que compartía totalmente su opinión.

**Nunca ha existido nadie tan chapucero. Así que envía lechuzas a Dumbledore cada mañana, pidiendo consejos.**

— Parece que me espera unos cuantos años de asesoramiento — sonrió el director y los demás se rieron con él.

**—¿Ves eso, Harry? Las cosas que esos _muggles_ inventan, ¿verdad?**

**—Hagrid —dijo Harry, jadeando un poco mientras correteaba para seguirlo—, ¿no**

**dijiste que había dragones en Gringotts?**

**—Bueno, eso dicen —respondió Hagrid—. Me gustaría tener un dragón.**

— Eso no es extraño, siempre te han gustado — le dijo Sirius.

— Pero eso está prohibido, Hagrid — le dijo Lily.

— Lo sé, Lily. Dije que me gustaría tener, no que iba a tenerlo.

— Está bien, tienes razón. Espero en serio que no quieras nunca conseguir uno — le dijo seria y el semigigante se removió en su sillón algo incómodo.

**—¿Te gustaría tener uno?**

**—Quiero uno desde que era niño... Ya estamos.**

**Habían llegado a la estación. Salía un tren para Londres cinco minutos más tarde.**

**Hagrid, que no entendía «el dinero _muggle_ », como lo llamaba, dio las monedas a Harry para que comprara los billetes.**

**La gente los miraba más que nunca en el tren. Hagrid ocupó dos asientos y**

**comenzó a tejer lo que parecía una carpa de circo color amarillo canario.**

**—¿Todavía tienes la carta, Harry? —preguntó, mientras contaba los puntos.**

**Harry sacó del bolsillo el sobre de pergamino.**

**—Bien —dijo Hagrid—. Hay una lista con todo lo que necesitas.**

**Harry desdobló otra hoja, que no había visto la noche anterior, y leyó.**

— Parece que los libros no han cambiado mucho — dijo Remus.

— Por que básicamente la magia no cambia — dijo McGonagall algo molesta — Si se inventa algún hechizo o poción, se agregan a los libros.

**Harry no había estado antes en Londres. Aunque Hagrid parecía saber adónde iban, era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo de la forma ordinaria. Se quedó atascado en el molinete del subterráneo y se quejó en voz alta porque los asientos eran muy pequeños y los trenes muy lentos.**

— Si, una vez que utilizas los medios de transporte mágicos todos los muggles te parecen lentos.

— Es que son lentos — aclaró Sirius.

— ¿Tomaste estudios muggles? — preguntó Arthur.

— Si. Me pareció la mejor manera de molestar a mi madre y mi familia.

— Como si haber entrado en Gryffindor no hubiera sido suficiente — rió James.

**—Es aquí —dijo Hagrid deteniéndose—. El Caldero Chorreante. Es un lugar**

**famoso.**

**Era un bar diminuto y de aspecto mugriento. Si Hagrid no lo hubiera señalado,**

**Harry no lo habría visto. La gente, que pasaba apresurada, ni lo miraba. Sus ojos iban de la gran librería, a un lado, a la tienda de música, al otro, como si no pudieran ver el Caldero Chorreante. En realidad, Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que sólo él y Hagrid lo veían.**

— Pues eso es exactamente lo que sucede, solo los magos y brujas pueden verlo. Harry parece haber heredado la inteligencia de Lily por suerte — dijo Sirius burlón.

— ¡Ey! ¡Mi mejor amigo! ¡Oh no puedo creerlo! — dijo James haciéndose el herido.

**Antes de que pudiera decirlo, Hagrid lo hizo entrar.**

**Para ser un lugar famoso, estaba muy oscuro y destartalado. Unas ancianas estaban**

**sentadas en un rincón, tomando copitas de jerez. Una de ellas fumaba una larga pipa. Un hombre pequeño que llevaba un sombrero de copa hablaba con el viejo cantinero, que era completamente calvo y parecía una nuez blanda. El suave murmullo de las charlas se detuvo cuando ellos entraron. Todos parecían conocer a Hagrid.**

— Es que todos conocen a Hagrid, y todos lo quieren — dijo Lily.

— No todos me quieren, hay algunos que a los que no les agrado.

— La mayoría son los mismos a lo que nosotros no le agradamos tampoco.

— Es verdad, gente del que no debe ser nombrado — dijo Molly.

**Lo saludaban con la mano y le sonreían, y el cantinero buscó un vaso diciendo:**

**—¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid?**

**—No puedo, Tom, estoy aquí por asuntos de Hogwarts —respondió Hagrid,**

**poniendo la mano en el hombro de Harry y obligándole a doblar las rodillas.**

**—Buen Dios —dijo el cantinero, mirando atentamente a Harry—. ¿Es éste... puede**

**ser...?**

— Empieza el show.

**El Caldero Chorreante había quedado súbitamente inmóvil y en silencio.**

**—Válgame Dios —susurró el cantinero—. Harry Potter... todo un honor.**

**Salió rápidamente del mostrador, corrió hacia Harry y le estrechó la mano, con los**

**ojos llenos de lágrimas.**

— Guau los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Creo que es más famoso del que creía — dijo Sirius con voz alegre.

**—Bienvenido, Harry, bienvenido.**

**Harry no sabía qué decir. Todos lo miraban. La anciana de la pipa seguía**

**chupando, sin darse cuenta de que se le había apagado. Hagrid estaba radiante.**

**Entonces se produjo un gran movimiento de sillas y, al minuto siguiente, Harry se**

**encontró estrechando la mano de todos los del Caldero Chorreante.**

**—Doris Crockford, Harry. No puedo creer que por fin te haya conocido.**

**—Estoy orgullosa, Harry, muy orgullosa.**

**—Siempre quise estrechar tu mano... estoy muy complacido.**

— Me encantaría que la gente me saludase así.

— Lo sabemos, Corn, no hace falta que lo aclares.

**—Encantado, Harry, no puedo decirte cuánto. Mi nombre es Diggle, Dedalus**

**Diggle.**

— Jeje, no me extraña. Diggle es tan cholulo, jeje.

**—¡Yo lo he visto antes! —dijo Harry, mientras Dedalus Diggle dejaba caer su**

**sombrero a causa de la emoción—. Usted me saludó una vez en una tienda.**

**—¡Me recuerda! —gritó Dedalus Diggle, mirando a todos—. ¿Habéis oído eso?**

**¡Se acuerda de mí!**

**Harry estrechó manos una y otra vez. Doris Crockford volvió a repetir el saludo.**

**Un joven pálido se adelantó, muy nervioso. Tenía un tic en el ojo.**

**—¡Profesor Quirrell! —dijo Hagrid—. Harry, el profesor Quirrell te dará clases en**

**Hogwarts.**

**—P—P—Potter —tartamudeó el profesor Quirrell, apretando la mano de Harry—. Nno**

**pue—e—do decirte l—lo contento que—e estoy de co—conocerte.**

— ¿Es tartamudo o solo habla así porque acaba de conocer a Harry? — preguntó Alice — Porque si es así, debe ser muy difícil tratar de seguirle la lección.

**—¿Qué clase de magia enseña usted, profesor Quirrell?**

**—D—Defensa Contra las Artes O—Oscuras —murmuró el profesor Quirrell, como si**

**no quisiera pensar en ello—. N—no es al—algo que t—tú n—necesites, ¿verdad, P—Potter?**

— Creo que eso contesta tu pregunta, querida.

**—Soltó una risa nerviosa—. Estás reuniendo el e—equipo, s—supongo. Y—Yo tengo que b—buscar un nuevo l—libro de va—vampiros. —Pareció aterrorizado ante la simple mención.**

— El hombre parece tenerle miedo a su propia materia. ¿No ha podido encontrar otro para el cargo? — preguntó Alice.

— Quizás fue el único que se presento — dijo Remus.

— ¿Albus, es verdad que el puesto está maldito? — preguntó Arthur.

Dumbledore solo sonrió misteriosamente como toda respuesta.

**Pero los demás, no permitieron que el profesor Quirrell acaparara a Harry. Éste**

**tardó más de diez minutos en despedirse de ellos. Al fin, Hagrid se hizo oír.**

**—Tenemos que irnos. Hay mucho que comprar. Vamos, Harry.**

**Doris Crockford estrechó la mano de Harry una última vez y Hagrid se lo llevó a**

**través del bar hasta un pequeño patio cerrado, donde no había más que un cubo de**

**basura y hierbajos.**

**Hagrid miró sonriente a Harry.**

**—Te lo dije, ¿verdad? Te dije que eras famoso. Hasta el profesor Quirrell temblaba**

**al conocerte, aunque te diré que habitualmente tiembla.**

**—¿Está siempre tan nervioso?**

**—Oh, sí. Pobre hombre. Una mente brillante. Estaba bien mientras estudiaba esos**

**libros de vampiros, pero entonces cogió un año de vacaciones, para tener experiencias directas... Dicen que encontró vampiros en la Selva Negra y que tuvo un desagradable problema con una hechicera... Y desde entonces no es el mismo. Se asusta de los alumnos, tiene miedo de su propia asignatura...**

— ¿Entonces por qué quiere enseñar? ¿Por qué simplemente no dedicarse a algo que no lo asuste? — preguntó James confuso.

—De hecho esa es muy buena pregunta —reflexionó Frank. No parecía tener sentido que quisiera enseñar si tiene tanto miedo.

**Ahora ¿adónde vamos, paraguas?**

**¿Vampiros? ¿Hechiceras? La cabeza de Harry era un torbellino. Hagrid, mientras**

**tanto, contaba ladrillos en la pared, encima del cubo de basura.**

**—Tres arriba... dos horizontales... —murmuraba—. Correcto. Un paso atrás, Harry**

**Dio tres golpes a la pared, con la punta de su paraguas.**

—Oh, esto te va a encantar, hijo — dijo Lily algo melancólica por no poder ella mostrárselo.

**El ladrillo que había tocado se estremeció, se retorció y en el medio apareció un**

**pequeño agujero, que se hizo cada vez más ancho. Un segundo más tarde estaban**

**contemplando un pasaje abovedado lo bastante grande hasta para Hagrid, un paso que llevaba a una calle con adoquines, que serpenteaba hasta quedar fuera de la vista.**

**—Bienvenido —dijo Hagrid— al callejón Diagon.**

**Sonrió ante el asombro de Harry. Entraron en el pasaje. Harry miró rápidamente por**

**encima de su hombro y vio que la pared volvía a cerrarse.**

**El sol brillaba iluminando numerosos calderos, en la puerta de la tienda más**

**cercana. «Calderos — Todos los Tamaños — Latón, Cobre, Peltre, Plata — Automáticos —**

**Plegables», decía un rótulo que colgaba sobre ellos.**

**—Sí, vas a necesitar uno —dijo Hagrid— pero mejor que vayamos primero a**

**conseguir el dinero.**

**Harry deseó tener ocho ojos más. Movía la cabeza en todas direcciones mientras**

**iban calle arriba, tratando de mirar todo al mismo tiempo: las tiendas, las cosas que**

**estaban fuera y la gente haciendo compras.**

—Entiendo esa sensación. Querer mirar todo al mismo tiempo. Es asombroso.

**Una mujer regordeta negaba con la cabeza en la puerta de una droguería cuando ellos pasaron, diciendo: «Hígado de dragón a diecisiete _Sickles_ la onza, están locos...».**

**Un suave ulular llegaba de una tienda oscura que tenía un rótulo que decía: «El**

**emporio de las lechuzas. Color pardo, castaño, gris y blanco». Varios chicos de la edad de Harry pegaban la nariz contra un escaparate lleno de escobas. «Miren —oyó Harry que decía uno—, la nueva Nimbus 2.000, la más veloz.»**

—Tienes que conseguir una, hijo. Yo me la compraría si existiera ahora...

—James. Está en primero. ¿De qué le serviría una escoba? Ni siquiera puede tenerla.

—Si. Eso apesta. Deberían dejar a los de primero probarse en la selección de puesto para los equipos — acotó Sirius y su amigo afirmó con la cabeza.

—No lo permitimos para evitar accidentes — aclaró la profesora — ya que la mayoría de los primeros años no saben volar.

**Algunas tiendas vendían ropa; otras, telescopios y extraños instrumentos de plata que Harry nunca había visto.**

**Escaparates repletos de bazos de murciélagos y ojos de anguilas, tambaleantes**

**montones de libros de encantamientos, plumas y rollos de pergamino, frascos con**

**pociones, globos con mapas de la luna...**

**—Gringotts —dijo Hagrid.**

**Habían llegado a un edificio, blanco como la nieve, que se alzaba sobre las**

**pequeñas tiendas. Delante de las puertas de bronce pulido, con un uniforme carmesí y dorado, había...**

**—Sí, eso es un duende —dijo Hagrid en voz baja, mientras subían por los**

**escalones de piedra blanca. El duende era una cabeza más bajo que Harry. Tenía un**

**rostro moreno e inteligente, una barba puntiaguda y, Harry pudo notarlo, dedos y pies muy largos. Cuando entraron los saludó. Entonces encontraron otras puertas dobles, esta vez de plata, con unas palabras grabadas encima de ellas.**

**_Entra, desconocido, pero ten cuidado_ **

**_Con lo que le espera a aquellos que pequen de codiciosos,_ **

**_Porque aquellos que toman, pero no se lo han ganado,_ **

**_Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más,_ **

**_Así que si buscas por debajo de nuestro suelo_ **

**_Un tesoro que nunca fue tuyo,_ **

**_Ladrón, te hemos advertido, ten cuidado_ **

**_De encontrar aquí algo más que un tesoro._ **

—Esas palabras siempre me parecieron como una maldición — dijo Alice.

—Si. Yo también creo que es una maldición en forma de advertencia — acompañó Lily el pensamiento.

**—Como te dije, hay que estar loco para intentar robar aquí —dijo Hagrid.**

—Tengo mucha razón.

—Si así es, Hagrid.

**Dos duendes los hicieron pasar por las puertas plateadas y se encontraron en un**

**amplio vestíbulo de mármol. Un centenar de duendes estaban sentados en altos**

**taburetes, detrás de un largo mostrador, escribiendo en grandes libros de cuentas,**

**pesando monedas en balanzas de cobre y examinando piedras preciosas con lentes. Las puertas de salida del vestíbulo eran demasiadas para contarlas, y otros duendes guiaban a la gente para entrar y salir. Hagrid y Harry se acercaron al mostrador.**

**—Buenos días —dijo Hagrid a un duende desocupado—. Hemos venido a sacar**

**algún dinero de la caja de seguridad del señor Harry Potter.**

**—¿Tiene su llave, señor?**

—Hemos encontrado a los primeros que no se emocionan por la presencia de Harry.

—¿Eso te sorprende, Canuto? Los duendes siempre han sido así — dijo Remus.

**—La tengo por aquí —dijo Hagrid, y comenzó a vaciar sus bolsillos sobre el**

**mostrador, desparramando un puñado de galletas de perro sobre el libro de cuentas del duende. Éste frunció la nariz. Harry observó al duende que tenía a la derecha, que pesaba unos rubíes tan grandes como carbones brillantes.**

**—Aquí está —dijo finalmente Hagrid, enseñando una pequeña llave dorada.**

**El duende la examinó de cerca.**

**—Parece estar todo en orden.**

**—Y también tengo una carta del profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hagrid, dándose**

**importancia—. Es sobre lo—que—usted—sabe, en la cámara setecientos trece.**

—¿Qué será lo—que—usted—sabe? — preguntó Sirius.

—No se, pero parece muy secreto por la forma en que se están manejando — le respondió Remus.

**El duende leyó la carta cuidadosamente.**

**—Muy bien —dijo, devolviéndosela a Hagrid—. Voy a hacer que alguien los**

**acompañe abajo, a las dos cámaras. ¡Griphook!**

**Griphook era otro duende.**

—¡No! ¿En serio?

—¡Sirius! No te permito que te burles de mi hijo — Lily dejó el libro para dedicarle una mirada asesina al mejor amigo de su esposo.

**Cuando Hagrid guardó todas las galletas de perro en sus bolsillos, él y Harry siguieron a Griphook hacia una de las puertas de salida del vestíbulo.**

**—¿Qué es lo—que—usted—sabe en la cámara setecientos trece? —preguntó Harry.**

—Harry también está curioso por saber — dijo Frank — Creo que vamos a escuchar sobre esto en el libro.

Dumbledore desvió un poco los ojos del grupo, como si algo hubiera pasado por su cabeza en ese instante.

**—No te lo puedo decir —dijo misteriosamente Hagrid—. Es algo muy secreto. Un**

**asunto de Hogwarts. Dumbledore me lo confió.**

—Si, Hagrid, eso era lo mejor que podías decirle a un niño de once años. Seguramente con eso su inquietud queda saciada — rió Lily.

—Escuchándolo, me doy cuenta que eso no sonó muy bien — rió el guardabosque también.

**Griphook les abrió la puerta. Harry, que había esperado más mármoles, se**

**sorprendió. Estaban en un estrecho pasillo de piedra, iluminado con antorchas. Se**

**inclinaba hacia abajo y había unos raíles en el suelo. Griphook silbó y un pequeño carro llegó rápidamente por los raíles. Subieron (Hagrid con cierta dificultad) y se pusieron en marcha.**

—Me encantan esos carros.

—No se como pueden gustarte esos carros, Sirius. A mi descomponen.

**Al principio fueron rápidamente a través de un laberinto de retorcidos pasillos.**

**Harry trató de recordar, izquierda, derecha, derecha, izquierda, una bifurcación,**

**derecha, izquierda, pero era imposible. El veloz carro parecía conocer su camino,**

**porque Griphook no lo dirigía.**

**A Harry le picaban los ojos de las ráfagas de aire frío, pero los mantuvo muy**

**abiertos. En una ocasión, le pareció ver un estallido de fuego al final del pasillo y se dio la vuelta para ver si era un dragón, pero era demasiado tarde.**

**Iban cada vez más abajo, pasando por un lago subterráneo en el que había gruesas estalactitas y estalagmitas saliendo del techo y del suelo.**

**—Nunca lo supe —gritó Harry a Hagrid, para hacerse oír sobre el estruendo**

**del carro—. ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre una estalactita y una estalagmita?**

—¿Por qué preguntar eso? — rió Arthur.

—Es solo curiosidad — defendió James a su hijo — Lily también suele preguntar esas cosas todo el tiempo.

—Es verdad, la pelirroja sale con preguntas extrañas en momentos inoportunos.

—Can, amigo, yo te diría que ya cierres la boca — le susurró Remus viendo como Lily había dejado el libro e intentaba pararse de su lugar con la varita en mano, mientras James la calmaba — La última vez que la molestaste tanto terminaste con escamas en tu rostro por dos días.

Sirius asintió y con algo de miedo intentó disculparse. Lily pareció tranquilizarse un poco y retomó su lectura.

—Si no fuera que estoy leyendo sobre mi hijo...

**—Las estalagmitas tienen una eme —dijo Hagrid—. Y no me hagas preguntas**

**ahora, creo que voy a marearme.**

**Su cara se había puesto verde y, cuando el carro por fin se detuvo, ante la pequeña**

**puerta de la pared del pasillo, Hagrid se bajó y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared, para que dejaran de temblarle las rodillas.**

**Griphook abrió la cerradura de la puerta. Una oleada de humo verde los envolvió.**

**Cuando se aclaró, Harry estaba jadeando. Dentro había montículos de monedas de oro. Montones de monedas de plata. Montañas de pequeños _Knuts_ de bronce.**

—Pensé que los Potter tenían una de las cámaras de máxima seguridad, ya que son una de las familias más antiguas — dijo Alice.

—Si, así es. Esta solo es la que utilizamos para los gastos diarios. La bóveda familiar está más en las profundidades. Así es más fácil acceder al dinero, es mucho más cómodo.

**—Todo tuyo —dijo Hagrid sonriendo.**

**Todo de Harry, era increíble. Los Dursley no debían saberlo, o se abrían apoderado**

**de todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Cuántas veces se habían quejado de lo que les**

**costaba mantener a Harry?**

Sirius gruñó ante este comentario y tomó el pergamino para volver a escribir alguna otra venganza.

**Ahora fueron más abajo y a mayor velocidad. El aire se volvió cada vez más frío,**

**mientras doblaban por estrechos recodos. Llegaron entre sacudidas al otro lado de una hondonada subterránea, y Harry se inclinó hacia un lado para ver qué había en el fondo oscuro, pero Hagrid gruñó y lo enderezó, tomándolo del cuello.**

**La cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura.**

—Cámara de alta seguridad.

**—Un paso atrás —dijo Griphook, dándose importancia. Tocó la puerta con uno de**

**sus largos dedos y ésta desapareció—. Si alguien que no sea un duende de Gringotts lo intenta, será succionado por la puerta y quedará atrapado —añadió.**

**—¿Cada cuánto tiempo comprueban que no se haya quedado nadie dentro? —quiso**

**saber Harry.**

**—Más o menos cada diez años —dijo Griphook, con una sonrisa maligna.**

**Algo realmente extraordinario tenía que haber en aquella cámara de máxima**

**seguridad, Harry estaba seguro, y se inclinó anhelante, esperando ver por lo menos**

**joyas fabulosas, pero la primera impresión era que estaba vacía. Entonces vio el sucio paquetito, envuelto en papel marrón, que estaba en el suelo. Hagrid lo cogió y lo guardó en las profundidades de su abrigo.**

—¿Qué creen que sea? — preguntó Sirius.

—La piedra filosofal — dijeron Lily, Remus y Frank al unísono.

—¿Cómo lo saben?

—Pues, es bastante obvio — le dijo Remus — el paquete es lo suficiente pequeño para que Hagrid lo guarde en uno de sus bolsillos.

—Además de que así se llama el título del libro ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

Lily continuó leyendo ante la mirada enojada de McGonagall que ya estaba impacientada por tanta interrupción. Escucharon como Harry entró en la tienda de Madam Malkin para comprar su uniforme, e hicieron suposiciones sobre el chico que ya se encontraba en la tienda.

—Es un Malfoy — dijo Sirius.

—Hay mucha gente con rostros pálidos y puntiagudos. Si también lo hubiera descrito como rubio podría ser — dijo James.

—Te apuesto que es un Malfoy.

James dudó un poco antes de contestar.

—Mmm está bien ¿Un Galleon?

—Hecho — ambos se estrecharon las manos ante las miradas reprobatorias de McGonagall.

**—Hola —dijo el muchacho—. ¿También Hogwarts?**

**—Sí —respondió Harry.**

**—Mi padre está en la tienda de al lado, comprando mis libros, y mi madre ha ido**

**calle arriba para mirar las varitas —dijo el chico. Tenía voz de aburrido y arrastraba las palabras—.**

—Arrastra las palabras — dijo Sirius animado de saber que iba a ganar la apuesta. Mientras James fruncía el seño pensando que iba a perderla.

**Luego voy a arrastrarlos a mirar escobas de carrera. No sé por qué los de**

**primer año no pueden tener una propia. Creo que voy a fastidiar a mi padre hasta que me compre una y la meteré de contrabando de alguna manera.**

McGonagall frunció el seño.

**Harry recordaba a Dudley.**

—Si es un Malfoy es mucho peor.

**—¿Tú tienes escoba propia? —continuó el muchacho.**

**—No —dijo Harry.**

**—¿Juegas al menos al _Quidditch_?**

**—No —dijo de nuevo Harry, preguntándose qué diablos sería el _Quidditch_.**

—¡Mi hijo no puede llegar a Hogwarts sin saber nada de Quidditch! ¡Hagrid tienes que enseñarle. Explícale algo por lo menos!

—Seguro que algo le diré — dijo el guardabosques y susurró bien bajito “espero”.

**—Yo sí. Papá dice que sería un crimen que no me eligieran para jugar por mi casa,**

**y la verdad es que estoy de acuerdo. ¿Ya sabes en qué casa vas a estar?**

**—No —dijo Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más tonto.**

—No te sientas tonto, hijo. Has vivido como un muggle. Es normal.

**—Bueno, nadie lo sabrá realmente hasta que lleguemos allí, pero yo sé que seré de**

**Slytherin, porque toda mi familia fue de allí. ¿Te imaginas estar en Hufflepuff? Yo creo que me iría, ¿no te parece?**

**—Mmm —contestó Harry, deseando poder decir algo más interesante.**

**—¡Oye, mira a ese hombre! —dijo súbitamente el chico, señalando hacia la**

**vidriera de delante. Hagrid estaba allí, sonriendo a Harry y señalando dos grandes**

**helados, para que viera por qué no entraba.**

**—Ése es Hagrid —dijo Harry, contento de saber algo que el otro no sabía—.**

**Trabaja en Hogwarts.**

**—Oh —dijo el muchacho—, he oído hablar de él. Es una especie de sirviente, ¿no?**

—No me gusta ese chico — dijo Lily enojada — Harry te prohíbo que hagas amistad con él.

—No te preocupes, amor. No creo que a Harry le agrade mucho.

**—Es el guardabosques —dijo Harry. Cada vez le gustaba menos aquel chico.**

—¿Ves?

**—Sí, claro. He oído decir que es una especie de salvaje, que vive en una cabaña en**

**los terrenos del colegio y que de vez en cuando se emborracha. Trata de hacer magia y termina prendiendo fuego a su cama.**

Todos en la sala bufaron de indignación.

—Maldito niño idiota — dijo Sirius indignado — Seguramente es un Malfoy. Se creen mejores que los demás. Estúpidos. Hagrid es genial.

—Si, es excelente — dijo James.

—Gracias — dijo el semigigante algo apenado.

—Solo te han dicho la verdad, Hagrid — le dijo Dumbledore.

**—Yo creo que es estupendo —dijo Harry con frialdad.**

—¡Bien dicho, Cachorro!

**—¿Eso crees? —preguntó el chico en tono burlón—. ¿Por qué está aquí contigo?**

**¿Dónde están tus padres?**

**—Están muertos —respondió en pocas palabras. No tenía ganas de hablar de ese**

**tema con él.**

**—Oh, lo siento —dijo el otro, aunque no pareció que le importara—. Pero eran de**

**nuestra clase, ¿no?**

—Oh Merlín. Es un defensor de la sangre pura — dijo Molly indignada.

—Creo que voy a perder la apuesta — dijo James también muy enojado — Parece un Malfoy.

**—Eran un mago y una bruja, si es eso a lo que te refieres.**

—Excelente respuesta, Harry — dijo Remus.

**—Realmente creo que no deberían dejar entrar a los otros ¿no te parece? No son**

**como nosotros, no los educaron para conocer nuestras costumbres. Algunos nunca**

**habían oído hablar de Hogwarts hasta que recibieron la carta, ya te imaginarás. Yo creo que debería quedar todo en las familias de antiguos magos.**

—Si eso sucediera los magos terminarían por extinguirse — dijo Dumbledore — Ya que son muy pocas las familias totalmente de magos y brujas.

**Y a propósito, ¿cuál es tu apellido?**

**Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, Madame Malkin dijo:**

**—Ya está listo lo tuyo, querido.**

**Y Harry, sin lamentar tener que dejar de hablar con el chico, bajó del escabel.**

—Si, Harry. Aléjate de ese muchacho lo que más puedas. Solo te traerá problemas — dijo Lily muy molesta.

**—Bien, te veré en Hogwarts, supongo —dijo el muchacho.**

**Harry estaba muy silencioso, mientras comía el helado que Hagrid le había comprado (chocolate y frambuesa con trozos de nueces).**

**—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**—Nada —mintió Harry. Se detuvieron a comprar pergamino y plumas. Harry se**

**animó un poco cuando encontró un frasco de tinta que cambiaba de color al escribir.**

**Cuando salieron de la tienda, preguntó:**

**—Hagrid, ¿qué es el Quidditch?**

—Eso es, pregunta, hijo. Cuando sepas que es te va a encantar.

**—Vaya, Harry; sigo olvidando lo poco que sabes... ¡No saber qué es el _Quidditch_!**

—Hagrid, no lo hagas sentir mal.

—Lo siento, Lily.

**—No me hagas sentir peor —dijo Harry. Le contó a Hagrid lo del chico pálido de**

**la tienda de Madame Malkin.**

**—... y dijo que la gente de familia de mugglesno deberían poder ir...**

**—Tú no eres de una familia muggle. Si hubiera sabido quién eres... Él ha crecido**

**conociendo tu nombre, si sus padres son magos. Ya lo has visto en el Caldero**

**Chorreante. De todos modos, qué sabe él, algunos de los mejores que he conocido eran los únicos con magia en una larga línea de muggles. ¡Mira tu madre! ¡Y mira la**

**hermana que tuvo!**

—¡Bien dicho, Hagrid!

**—Entonces ¿qué es el Quidditch?**

**—Es nuestro deporte. Deporte de magos. Es... como el fútbol en el mundo muggle,**

**todos lo siguen. Se juega en el aire, con escobas, y hay cuatro pelotas... Es difícil**

**explicarte las reglas.**

**—¿Y qué son Slytherin y Hufflepuff?**

**—Casas del colegio. Hay cuatro. Todos dicen que en Hufflepuff son todos inútiles,**

**pero...**

—Hagrid — le advirtió McGonagall — No deberías decir esas cosas.

—Yo creo que Hufflepuff es una excelente casa — dijo Alice — Sus rasgos característicos demuestran que sus integrantes son las mejores personas. Honestas, dedicas, no temen el trabajo duro. Gente que sigue luchando.

Visto desde la óptica de Alice todos estuvieron de acuerdo. E hizo pensar a los que pensaban que si eran unos inútiles.

**—Seguro que yo estaré en Hufflepuff —dijo Harry desanimado.**

**—Es mejor Hufflepuff que Slytherin —dijo Hagrid con tono lúgubre—. Las brujas**

**y los magos que se volvieron malos habían estado todos en Slytherin.**

—Eso no es totalmente cierto. Ha habido magos oscuros en las cuatro casas.

—Si, Lunático, pero no puedes negar que el mayor número ha salido de allí — dijo James.

—No, no lo puedo negar.

**Quien—tú—sabes fue uno.**

**—¿Vol... perdón... Quien—tú—sabes estuvo en Hogwarts?**

**—Hace muchos años —respondió Hagrid.**

Todos se estremecieron ante la idea de haber tendido a Voldemort como compañero y agradecieron que no haya sido así. Siguieron leyendo mientras reían por la ocurrencia de Harry de maldecir a Dudley. Lo cual fue alentado por su padre y padrino. Lily le agradeció a Hagrid que evitara que su hijo comprara cosas innecesarias como el caldero de oro.

—Oh Hagrid, gracias por el regalo a Harry — dijo Lily algo acongojada y feliz al mismo tiempo — Parece una lechuza muy linda.

—No es nada, Lily.

Luego todos se pusieron ansiosos al escuchar que Harry iba por su varita. Por alguna razón, todos estuvieron de acuerdo que eso es lo que realmente hace sentirte dentro del mundo mágico.

**—Buenas tardes —dijo una voz amable.**

**Harry dio un salto. Hagrid también debió de sobresaltarse porque se oyó un crujido**

**y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.**

**Un anciano estaba ante ellos; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en**

**la penumbra del local.**

**—Hola —dijo Harry con torpeza.**

**—Ah, sí —dijo el hombre—. Sí, sí, pensaba que iba a verte pronto. Harry Potter.**

**—No era una pregunta—. Tienes los ojos de tu madre. Parece que fue ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos.**

—¿Cómo se acuerda? Si es mi varita.

**El señor Ollivander se acercó a Harry. El muchacho deseó que el hombre**

**parpadeara. Aquellos ojos plateados eran un poco lúgubres.**

**—Tu padre, por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y**

**medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones.**

—Exacto. Mi mejor tema — dijo orgulloso. Y McGonagall también pareció contenta.

**Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago.**

—¿Eso es verdad? — preguntó Arthur interesado.

—Si, es cierto — dijo Dumbledore y le hizo señas a Lily para que siguiera leyendo.

**El señor Ollivander estaba tan cerca que él y Harry casi estaban nariz contra nariz.**

**Harry podía ver su reflejo en aquellos ojos velados.**

**—Y aquí es donde...**

**El señor Ollivander tocó la luminosa cicatriz de la frente de Harry, con un largo**

**dedo blanco.**

—No haga eso — dijo Lily molesta.

**—Lamento decir que yo vendí la varita que hizo eso —dijo amablemente—.**

**Treinta y cuatro centímetros y cuarto. Una varita poderosa, muy poderosa, y en las**

**manos equivocadas... Bueno, si hubiera sabido lo que esa varita iba a hacer en el**

**mundo...**

**Negó con la cabeza y entonces, para alivio de Harry, fijó su atención en Hagrid.**

**—¡Rubeus! ¡Rubeus Hagrid! Me alegro de verlo otra vez... Roble, cuarenta**

**centímetros y medio, flexible... ¿Era así?**

**—Así era, sí, señor —dijo Hagrid.**

**—Buena varita. Pero supongo que la partieron en dos cuando lo expulsaron —dijo**

**el señor Ollivander, súbitamente severo.**

El Hagrid de la sala de lectura se incomodó ante tanta atención por parte del vendedor de varitas.

**—Eh..., sí, eso hicieron, sí —respondió Hagrid, arrastrando los pies—. Sin**

**embargo, todavía tengo los pedazos —añadió con vivacidad.**

**—Pero no los utiliza, ¿verdad? —preguntó en tono severo.**

**—Oh, no, señor —dijo Hagrid rápidamente. Harry se dio cuenta de que sujetaba**

**con fuerza su paraguas rosado.**

Se incomodó más. Pero ninguno dijo nada ante este comentario, ya que todos sabían sobre el paraguas rosado.

—Tranquilo, Hagrid, todos sabemos que hay en ese paraguas — dijo Remus — Aunque no me explico como es posible que todavía funcione. Cuando las varitas se parten en dos, ya no pueden funcionar bien.

—Es que como la varita era más grande que lo usual, cuando la rompieron en dos el núcleo quedó intacto.

**—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander, lanzando una mirada inquisidora a Hagrid—.**

**Bueno, ahora, Harry.. Déjame ver. —Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas—. ¿Con qué brazo tomas la varita?**

**—Eh... bien, soy diestro —respondió Harry.**

**—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Harry del hombro al dedo, luego de la**

**muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza.**

**Mientras medía, dijo—: Cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Harry. Utilizamos pelos de unicornio, plumas de cola de fénix y nervios de corazón de dragón. No hay dos varitas Ollivander iguales, como no hay dos unicornios, dragones o aves fénix iguales. Y, por supuesto, nunca obtendrás tan buenos resultados con la varita de otro mago.**

—A no ser que ganes la lealtad de esa varita — dijo Remus que hacía poco había estado leyendo un libro sobre varitas y sus misterios.

La mayoría lo miró interesado. Pero como era muy largo de explicar dijo que lo haría en otro momento. Lily continuó leyendo.

**De pronto, Harry se dio cuenta de que la cinta métrica, que en aquel momento le**

**medía entre las fosas nasales, lo hacía sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando**

**entre los estantes, sacando cajas.**

**—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Harry**

**Prueba ésta. Madera de haya y nervios de corazón de dragón. Veintitrés centímetros. Bonita y flexible. Tómala y agítala.**

**Harry cogió la varita y (sintiéndose tonto) la agitó a su alrededor,**

—Yo también me sentí así — dijo Molly. Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó casi de inmediato.**

**—Arce y pluma de fénix. Diecisiete centímetros y cuarto. Muy elástica. Prueba...**

**Harry probó, pero tan pronto como levantó el brazo el señor Ollivander se la quitó.**

—Odio cuando hace eso.

**—No, no... Ésta. Ébano y pelo de unicornio, veintiún centímetros y medio.**

**Elástica. Vamos, vamos, inténtalo.**

**Harry lo intentó. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba buscando el señor Ollivander.**

**Las varitas ya probadas, que estaban sobre la silla, aumentaban por momentos, pero cuantas más varitas sacaba el señor Ollivander, más contento parecía estar.**

—¿Por qué se pone contento de tener que hacerlo probar tantas varitas? — preguntó Alice.

—Porque lo ve como un reto — contestó Remus — me acuerdo la cara de desilusión que puso cuando encontró mi varita en el tercer intento.

—Yo tardé bastante en encontrarla y cuanto más tiempo pasaba más contento se ponía — dijo James — ¿Tú tardaste mucho, amor?

—Más o menos. Pero menos que Harry, seguro.

**—Qué cliente tan difícil, ¿no? No te preocupes, encontraremos a tu pareja perfecta**

**por aquí, en algún lado. Me pregunto... sí, por qué no, una combinación poco usual,**

**acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible.**

Dumbledore se acomodó mejor en su asiento al escuchar esto. Y en sus ojos una extraña sombra cruzó por un instante.

**Harry tocó la varita. Sintió un súbito calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita sobre su**

**cabeza, la hizo bajar por el aire polvoriento, y una corriente de chispas rojas y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando manchas de luz que bailaban en las paredes.**

—¡Bien! — vitorearon todos.

—Así se hace hijo — dijo James contento.

**Hagrid lo vitoreó y aplaudió y el señor Ollivander dijo:**

**—¡Oh, bravo! Oh, sí, oh, muy bien. Bien, bien, bien... Qué curioso... Realmente**

**qué curioso...**

**Puso la varita de Harry en su caja y la envolvió en papel de embalar, todavía**

**murmurando: «Curioso... muy curioso».**

—¿Qué es lo curioso? — preguntó Lily algo preocupada y más luego de ver el rostro atento que tenía su antiguo director.

**—Perdón —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿qué es tan curioso?**

**El señor Ollivander fijó en Harry su mirada pálida.**

**—Recuerdo cada varita que he vendido, Harry Potter. Cada una de las varitas. Y**

**resulta que la cola de fénix de donde salió la pluma que está en tu varita dio otra pluma, sólo una más. Y realmente es muy curioso que estuvieras destinado a esa varita, cuando fue su hermana la que te hizo esa cicatriz.**

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento ante esta revelación. Y se miraron preocupados sin poder decir nada.

**Harry tragó, sin poder hablar.**

**—Sí, treinta y tres centímetros. Ajá. Realmente curioso cómo suceden estas cosas. La varita escoge al mago, recuérdalo... Creo que debemos esperar grandes cosas de ti, Harry Potter... Después de todo, El—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado hizo grandes cosas... Terribles, sí, pero grandiosas.**

**Harry se estremeció. No estaba seguro de que el señor Ollivander le gustara mucho.**

**Pagó siete Galleons de oro por su varita y el señor Ollivander los acompañó hasta la**

**puerta de su tienda.**

Terminaron de leer y escuchar el capítulo en silencio. Lily le cedió el libro a Molly.

—No puedo creer que tenga la varita hermana de la de Voldemort — dijo James después de un tiempo.

—Es obvio que algo extraño hay alrededor de los dos — dijo Frank tratando de ser delicado — Algo debe haber pasado la noche que Voldemort intentó matarlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? — preguntó Lily asustada.

—No se exactamente. No tenemos mucha información. Pero...

—¿Pero qué? — Sirius también se sumó a la preocupación de los padres del muchacho.

—Pues, es sobre la nota de A.S.P. Él dijo que íbamos a leer sobre las personas que hicieron posible que en un futuro no exista Voldemort... Y que los libros están todos desde la perspectiva de una persona... Obviamente esa persona es Harry... Y hasta ahora sabemos que Harry de alguna manera sobrevivió a la maldición asesina que fue la caída de Voldemort, y ahora lo de las varitas gemelas...

—Si, entiendo tu punto — intervino Remus — Lo que quieres decir es que, de alguna manera, Harry estará en el centro de todo la lucha...

—Si.

—Pero El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado ha caído — dijo Molly también angustiada por lo que podría esperarle a un niño de la misma de edad que su hijo menor.

—Pero escuchamos lo que Hagrid dijo en el libro. Muchos creen que no está muerto, sino que esta muy débil como para aparecer — dijo Arthur.

—La única forma de saber si todas estas suposiciones son ciertas será leyendo todos los libros. En algún momento en alguno de ellos nuestras dudas se aclararan — dijo McGonagall incitando a Molly que abra el libro en el siguiente capítulo.

Dumbledore permaneció en silencio durante todo el debate. Mientras esas y otras preguntas se formaban en su mente.


	4. Cap. 6, 7, 8 y 9 HP y PF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen los meses que pasaron, estuve con unos problemas familiares muy graves, pero ya todo está normal, así que voy a empezar a postear estos capítulos una vez a la semana. Para los que leen este fic en FanFiction les comento que todavía no terminé el capítulo 16, recién ayer lo retomé después de seis meses sin escribirlo así que tengo que reconectarme con el fic y con lo que llevo escrito del capítulo.  
> Este capítulo no está totalmente editado, lo voy a haciendo de a poco, así que disculpen las molestia que pudiera ocasionar.  
> Buena lectura!

 

—El sexto capítulo es **“El viaje desde la plataforma 9 ¾** — Molly lo dijo sonriendo al ver la reacción de alegría de muchos de los presentes.

—Quizás haga amigos en el tren — se esperanzó Lily.

Molly iba a comenzar cuando Sirius la interrumpió.

—No sería mejor almorzar y luego seguir con la lectura.

—Si creo que lo mejor será eso — dijo James.

—¿Pero de donde sacaremos la comida? Esta sala no nos la proveerá — razonó Remus.

Los demás se miraron por un momento. Entonces Dumbledore se le ocurrió una idea.

—Queremos comer — dijo en voz alta y todos lo miraron desconcertado. Incluso Sirius creyó que por fin había perdido todos los caramelos del frasco.

Para sorpresa de todos una puerta se abrió en un costado de la habitación.

—Pues, veremos que hay detrás de allí — dijo el anciano mago y caminó hasta allí.

Desapareció detrás de la puerta y luego de unos minutos volvió cargado de comida.

—¿De dónde trajiste la comida, Albus? — preguntó Minerva.

El hombre solo sonrió.

Luego de unos cuarenta minutos retomaron la lectura.

**Llegaron a King Cross a las diez y media. Tío Vernon cargó el baúl de Harry en un carrito y lo llevó por la estación. Harry pensó que era una rara amabilidad, hasta que tío Vernon se detuvo, mirando los andenes con una sonrisa perversa.**

**—Bueno, aquí estás, muchacho. Andén nueve, andén diez... Tú andén debería estar en el medio, pero parece que aún no lo han construido, ¿no?**

—Ballena, no te burles de mi hijo.

**Tenía razón, por supuesto. Había un gran número nueve, de plástico, sobre un andén, un número diez sobre el otro y, en el medio, nada.**

**—Que tengas un buen curso —dijo tío Vernon con una sonrisa aún más torva. Se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Harry se volvió y vio que los Dursley se alejaban. Los tres se reían.**

—Maldición, Petunia. Tú sabes donde queda el andén — se indigno Lily.

**Harry sintió la boca seca. ¿Qué haría? Estaba llamando la atención, a causa de _Hedwig_. Tendría que preguntarle a alguien.**

**Detuvo a un guarda que pasaba, pero no se atrevió a mencionar el andén nueve y tres cuartos.**

—No servirá de nada — dijo Frank.

—Por lo menos hace el intento de conseguir tomar el tren — le dijo su esposa.

**El guarda nunca había oído hablar de Hogwarts, y cuando Harry no pudo decirle en qué parte del país quedaba, comenzó a molestarse, como si pensara que Harry se hacía el tonto a propósito. Sin saber qué hacer, Harry le preguntó por el tren que salía a las once, pero el guarda le dijo que no había ninguno. Al final, el guarda se alejó, murmurando algo sobre la gente que hacía perder el tiempo. Según el gran reloj que había sobre la tabla de horarios de llegada, tenía diez minutos para coger el tren a Hogwarts y no tenía idea de qué podía hacer.**

—Ay no, mi hijo no puede perder el tren. Él tiene que ir a Hogwarts.

—No te preocupes, Lily. No creo que se escriban siete libros sobre una persona que se quedó varada en la estación — razonó Remus — Seguramente encontrará la forma de llegar a la plataforma.

James y Sirius también parecían preocupados.

**Estaba en medio de la estación con un baúl que casi no podía transportar, un bolsillo lleno de monedas de mago y una jaula con una lechuza.**

**Hagrid debió de olvidar decirle algo que tenía que hacer, como dar un golpe al tercer ladrillo de la izquierda para entrar en el callejón Diagon.**

—Que tonto de mi parte. Debí decirle... es mi culpa.

—Es solo un desliz. Con todo lo que hiciste por él, seguramente estabas abrumado.

**Se preguntó si debería sacar su varita y comenzar a golpear la taquilla, entre los andenes nueve y diez.**

—Ay no, por favor no hagas eso — dijo Lily.

**En aquel momento, un grupo de gente pasó por su lado y captó unas pocas palabras.**

**—... lleno de muggles, por supuesto...**

Todos suspiraron de alivio. James y Sirius chocaron las palmas de las manos en señal de victoria.

**Harry se volvió para verlos. La que hablaba era una mujer regordeta, que se dirigía a cuatro muchachos, todos con pelo de llameante color rojo.**

—Creo que conozco a esa mujer — dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Molly.

Lily se sintió esperanzada de que fuera ella.

—Espero ser yo — dijo Molly.

**Cada uno empujaba un baúl, como Harry, y llevaban una lechuza.**

**Con el corazón palpitante, Harry empujó el carrito detrás de ellos. Se detuvieron y los imitó, parándose lo bastante cerca para escuchar lo que decían.**

**—Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? —dijo la madre.**

**—¡Nueve y tres cuartos! —dijo la voz aguda de una niña, también pelirroja, que iba de la mano de la madre—. Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?**

—Mmm, creo que no somos nosotros — dijo Arthur algo desilusionado. Le había gustado la idea de poder aparecer en el libro.

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó Remus — Puede ser que vayan a tener una hija.

—No creo que lleguemos a tener una niña. Hace siete generaciones que los Weasley no dan una mujer.

**—No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny. Ahora quédate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero.**

Molly y Arthur se miraron sonrientes al escuchar el nombre de uno de sus hijos.

—Puede que sean ustedes — dijo Dumbledore.

—Mi tercer hijo se llama Percy — le aclaró Molly a Lily antes de que la mujer preguntara — El mayor se llama Bill, luego viene Charley. Después de Percy, están los gemelos, Fred y George, y luego Ron.

**El que parecía el mayor de los chicos se dirigió hacia los andenes nueve y diez. Harry observaba, procurando no parpadear para no perderse nada. Pero justo cuando el muchacho llegó a la división de los dos andenes, una larga caravana de turistas pasó frente a él y, cuando se alejaron, el muchacho había desaparecido.**

**—Fred, eres el siguiente —dijo la mujer regordeta.**

—¡Si! — dijeron los merodeadores juntos.

—¡Vamos a tener una niña! — gritó Arthur contento y abrazando a su esposa que sonreía contenta — La primera Weasley en siete generaciones.

—Séptima hija en la séptima generación. Eso es impresionante — dijo Remus — El siete es el número mágico.

**—No soy Fred, soy George —dijo el muchacho—. ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?**

**—Lo siento, George, cariño.**

**—Estaba bromeando, soy Fred —dijo el muchacho, y se alejó.**

—Me agradan — dijo Sirius y James asintió a su lado — Cachorro, debes hacerte amigos de ellos.

—Eso sería genial — dijo Lily. Y los tres merodeadores la miraron sin comprender — Que sea amigo de los Weasley.

—Si, Harry y Ron tienen la misma edad — también intervino Molly — sería muy lindo que ambos se hiciesen amigos.

Las dos mujeres se miraron esperanzadas.

**Debió pasar, porque un segundo más tarde ya no estaba. Pero ¿cómo lo había hecho?**

—Vamos, Harry acércate a Molly — alentó Hagrid.

**Su hermano gemelo fue tras él: el tercer hermano iba rápidamente hacia la taquilla (estaba casi allí) y luego, súbitamente, no estaba en ninguna parte.**

**No había nadie más.**

**—Discúlpeme —dijo Harry a la mujer regordeta.**

**—Hola, querido —dijo—. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no?**

—Gracias — le susurró Lily a la mujer a su lado. La mujer movió la mano restándole importancia.

**Ron también es nuevo.**

**Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.**

—Mmm, huelo a personaje importante — dijo Frank.

—¿Por qué lo dices? — preguntó Arthur interesado por su hijo.

—Porque es al único de sus cuatro hijos que la autora describió. Además podría ser la razón de porque ustedes están aquí. Alguno de ustedes debe ser importante en toda la historia.

—Quizás todos — dijo Lily. Pensando que sería bueno que su hijo sea cercano a aquella familia.

**—Sí —dijo Harry—. Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...**

**—¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y Harry asintió con la cabeza.**

**—No te preocupes —dijo—. Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.**

—Muchas gracias — volvió a decirle Lily — Es muy dulce de tu parte.

—Nada que no hubieras hecho tu por mis hijos. ¿Verdad?

—Cierto.

**—Hum... De acuerdo —dijo Harry.**

**Empujó su carrito y se dirigió hacia la barrera. Parecía muy sólida.**

**Comenzó a andar. La gente que andaba a su alrededor iba al andén nueve o al diez. Fue más rápido. Iba a chocar contra la taquilla y tendría problemas. Se inclinó sobre el carrito y comenzó a correr (la barrera se acercaba cada vez más). Ya no podía detenerse (el carrito estaba fuera de control), ya estaba allí... Cerró los ojos, preparado para el choque...**

**Pero no llegó. Siguió rodando. Abrió los ojos.**

**Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: «Expreso de Hogwarts, 11 hs». Harry miró hacia atrás y vio una arcada de hierro donde debía estar la taquilla, con las palabras «Andén Nueve y Tres Cuartos».**

**Lo había logrado.**

—¡Bien! — dijeron algunos, mientras otros aplaudían y vitoreaban.

—¡Hogwarts, Hogwarts! — James y Sirius entonaron el mismo ritmo que utilizaban cuando llegaban las cartas del colegio. Hagrid y Arthur se sumaron al canto inmediatamente. Y luego Remus y Frank.

**Harry empujó su carrito por el andén, buscando un asiento vacío. Pasó al lado de un chico de cara redonda que decía:**

**—Abue, he vuelto a perder mi sapo.**

**—Oh, Neville —oyó que suspiraba la anciana.**

—Creo que es su hijo — dijo Lily les dijo al matrimonio.

Frank y Alice se miraron sonriendo levemente preguntándose si ese era su hijo. Alice estaba segura que así era, no creía que hubiera otro chico con ese nombre.

—Seguramente es él — dijo McGonagall ante la mirada de los dos — Por alguna razón ustedes están aquí, y puede ser que esa razón sea su hijo.

**Un muchacho de pelos parados estaba rodeado por un grupo.**

**—Déjanos mirar, Lee, vamos.**

**El muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja que llevaba en los brazos, y los que lo rodeaban gritaron cuando del interior salió una larga pata peluda.**

**Harry se abrió paso hasta que encontró un compartimiento vacío, cerca del final del tren. Primero puso a Hedwigy luego comenzó a empujar el baúl hacia la puerta del vagón. Trató de subirlo por los escalones, pero sólo lo pudo levantar un poco antes de que se cayera golpeándole un pie.**

**—¿Quieres que te eche una mano? —Era uno de los gemelos pelirrojos, a los que había seguido a través de la barrera de los andenes.**

**—Sí, por favor —jadeó Harry.**

**—¡Eh, Fred! ¡Ven a ayudar!**

**Con la ayuda de los gemelos, el baúl de Harry finalmente quedó en un rincón del compartimiento.**

**—Gracias —dijo Harry, quitándose de los ojos el pelo húmedo.**

**—¿Qué es eso? —dijo de pronto uno de los gemelos, señalando la brillante cicatriz de Harry.**

—Oh, creo que vamos a ver otra escena de la sorprendente fama de Cachorro — dijo Remus riendo.

—¿Tú también vas a llamarlo así? — preguntó James algo ofuscado.

—Si, me parece un buen apodo — se encogió de hombros al responder.

**—Vaya—dijo el otro gemelo—. ¿Eres tú...?**

**—Es él —dijo el primero—. Eres tú, ¿no? —se dirigió a Harry.**

**—¿Quién? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Harry Potter —respondieron a coro.**

**—Oh, él —dijo Harry—.**

—¿Cómo “Oh, él”? — rió Sirius. Lily le dio una mirada enojada.

—Ya debe estar molesto con toda esa atención.

—Definitivamente es más parecido a Lily. A Cornamenta le encanta ser el centro de atención — dijo Remus.

—A todos, en realidad — lo corrigió James algo molesto.

**Quiero decir, sí, soy yo.**

**Los dos muchachos lo miraron boquiabiertos y Harry sintió que se ruborizaba. Entonces, para su alivio, una voz llegó a través de la puerta abierta del compartimiento.**

**—¿Fred? ¿George? ¿Están ahí?**

**—Ya vamos, mamá.**

**Con una última mirada a Harry, los gemelos saltaron del vagón. Harry se sentó al lado de la ventanilla. Desde allí, medio oculto, podía observar a la familia de pelirrojos en el andén y oír lo que decían. La madre acababa de sacar un pañuelo.**

**—Ron, tienes algo en la nariz.**

**El menor de los varones trató de esquivarla, pero la madre lo sujetó y comenzó a frotarle la punta de la nariz.**

James y Sirius se rieron de esto, pero una mirada molesta de Molly les hizo pensar que esa mujer podía ser incluso más peligrosa que Lily.

**—Mamá, déjame —exclamó apartándose.**

**—¿Ah, el pequeñito Ronnie tiene algo en su naricita? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

**—Cállate —dijo Ron.**

**—¿Dónde está Percy? —preguntó la madre.**

**—Ahí viene.**

**El mayor de los muchachos se acercaba a ellos. Ya se había puesto la ondulante túnica negra de Hogwarts, y Harry notó que tenía una insignia plateada en el pecho, con la letra P.**

**—No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá —dijo—. Estoy delante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos...**

Sirius tenía ganas de decir que parecía algo pomposo, pero prefirió guardarse la opinión ya que los padres del muchacho estaban allí. Para su sorpresa fue Arthur el que expreso algo parecido.

—Mmm, Molly, no crees que Percy nos ha salido algo... mmm no se como decirlo...

—No se a lo que te refieres, Arthur — dijo Molly algo molesta.

**—Oh, ¿tú eres un prefecto, Percy? —dijo uno de los gemelos, con aire de gran sorpresa—. Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea.**

**—Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo —dijo el otro gemelo—. Una vez...**

**—O dos...**

**—Un minuto...**

**—Todo el verano...**

—¡Son geniales! — exhortó Sirius emocionado — Ellos parecen ser como nosotros.

—Merlín me libre de que así sea — dijo McGonagall.

—Creo, Minerva, que Merlín no te librará de esto — dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

**—Oh, cállense —dijo Percy, el prefecto.**

**—Y de todos modos, ¿por qué Percy tiene túnica nueva? —dijo uno de los gemelos.**

**—Porque él es un prefecto—dijo afectuosamente la madre—. Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá.**

**Besó a Percy en la mejilla y el muchacho se fue. Luego se volvió hacia los gemelos.**

**—Ahora, ustedes dos... Este año os tenéis que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que habéis hecho... estallar un inodoro o...**

—Oh, no, Molly, no les des ideas — dijo su marido.

**—¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso.**

**—Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias.**

—Te lo dije.

—Aún no lo he dicho, Arthur — dijo molesta, y no solo por la interrupción de su lectura.

**—No tiene gracia. Y cuidad de Ron.**

**—No te preocupes, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros.**

**—Cállate —dijo otra vez Ron. Era casi tan alto como los gemelos y su nariz todavía estaba rosada, en donde su madre la había frotado.**

**—Eh, mamá, ¿adivinas a quién acabamos de ver en el tren?**

**Harry se agachó rápidamente para que no lo descubrieran.**

**—¿Os acordáis de ese muchacho de pelo negro que estaba cerca de nosotros, en la estación? ¿Sabéis quién es?**

**—¿Quién?**

—¡Harry Potter! — dijo Sirius imitando la voz emocionada de un niño. Lo cual provocó miradas asesinas por parte de dos madres.

**—¡Harry Potter!**

**Harry oyó la voz de la niña.**

**—Mamá, ¿puedo subir al tren para verlo? ¡Oh, mamá, por favor...!**

**—Ya lo has visto, Ginny y, además, el pobre chico no es algo para que lo mires como en el zoológico. ¿Es él realmente, Fred? ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**—Se lo pregunté. Vi su cicatriz. Está realmente allí... como iluminada.**

**—Pobrecillo... No es raro que esté solo. Fue tan amable cuando me preguntó cómo llegar al andén...**

**—Eso no importa. ¿Crees que él recuerda cómo era Quien—tú—sabes?**

—¡Fred! — retó Molly al libro provocando la sonrisa de algunas personas — ¡Te prohíbo que digas algo sobre ese tema!

**La madre, súbitamente, se puso muy seria.**

**—Te prohíbo que le preguntes, Fred. No, no te atrevas. Como si necesitara que le recuerden algo así en su primer día de colegio.**

—Gracias — dijo Lily por la vez número... ya ni se acordaba cuantas veces le había agradecido desde que comenzaron a leer el libro — Presiento que voy darte las gracias muchas veces a lo largo de los libros.

Molly movió la mano como restándole importancia. Lo cual provocó más cariño en la pelirroja más joven.

**—Está bien, quédate tranquila.**

**Se oyó un silbido.**

**—Apúrense —dijo la madre, y los tres chicos subieron al tren. Se asomaron por la ventanilla para que los besara y la hermanita menor comenzó a llorar.**

—Pobrecita — dijo Lily, la niña le resultaba simpática — Va a quedarse sola, luego de haber tenido tantos hermanos para jugar.

**—No llores, Ginny, vamos a enviarte muchas lechuzas.**

**—Y un inodoro de Hogwarts.**

**—¡George!**

**—Era una broma, mamá.**

—Apuesto a que no es una broma — dijo Sirius.

—Mmm, yo creo que si es una broma, no creo que se les permita enviar el inodoro — dijo Frank.

—Eso es correcto — aclaró McGonagall.

—Quizás no lo envíen, pero seguramente si lo harán estallar — insistió Canuto.

—No se...

—Apuesto dos Galleons a que si.

Frank lo pensó un momento antes de tomar la apuesta.

—Esta bien, dos Galleons — e inmediatamente después de estrechar la mano con Sirius se arrepintió al ver la cara de diversión de Dumbledore. Como si estuviera recordando algún episodio similar.

**El tren comenzó a moverse. Harry vio a la madre de los muchachos agitando la mano y a la hermanita, mitad llorando, mitad riendo, corriendo para seguir al tren, hasta que éste comenzó a acelerar y entonces se quedó saludando.**

**Harry observó a la madre y la hija hasta que desaparecieron, cuando el tren giró. Las casas pasaban a toda velocidad por la ventanilla. Harry sintió una ola de excitación. No sabía lo que iba a pasar... pero sería mejor que lo que dejaba atrás.**

—De eso no hay dudas, hijo — James sonrió ante el último pensamiento.

**La puerta del compartimiento se abrió y entró el menor de los pelirrojos.**

**—¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? —preguntó, señalando el asiento opuesto a Harry—. Todos los demás vagones están llenos.**

**Harry negó con la cabeza y el muchacho se sentó.**

—Vamos, Harry, has amistad con él — suplicó Lily. Molly asintió vigorosamente.

**Lanzó una mirada a Harry y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando. Harry notó que todavía tenía una mancha negra en la nariz.**

**—Eh, Ron.**

**Los gemelos habían vuelto.**

**—Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.**

**—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry —dijo el otro gemelo—, ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.**

**—Hasta luego —dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.**

**—¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.**

**Harry asintió.**

**—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George —dijo Ron—. ¿Y realmente tienes... ya sabes...?**

**Señaló la frente de Harry.**

Molly meneó la cabeza algo molesta por la intromisión de su hijo menor.

**Harry se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz.**

—No parece molestarle que le haya preguntado — dijo Lily a Molly.

**Ron la miró con atención.**

**—¿Así que eso es lo que Quien—tú—sabes...?**

—¡Ron! — gritó Molly enojada porque su hijo no la había escuchado, o no la iba a escuchar en el futuro.

—Creo que Ron no tiene mucho tacto, pero lo hace sin malicia — dijo Dumbledore sonriendo, lo cual hizo cambiar la cara de enojo de Molly.

**—Sí —dijo Harry—, pero no puedo recordarlo.**

**—¿Nada? —dijo Ron en tono anhelante.**

**—Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.**

**—Vaya —dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.**

**—¿Ustedes son una familia de magos? —preguntó Harry, ya que encontraba a Ron tan interesante como Ron lo encontraba a él.**

**—Oh, sí, eso creo —respondió Ron—. Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.**

**—Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.**

**Era evidente que los Weasley eran una de esas antiguas familias de magos de las que había hablado el pálido muchacho del callejón Diagon.**

Ante este pensamiento hubo una carcajada general. Era imposible pensar en los Weasley como una familia de ideas pro limpieza de la sangre.

**—Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles—dijo Ron—. ¿Cómo son?**

**—Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.**

**—Cinco —corrigió Ron. Por alguna razón parecía deprimido—. Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era premio anual y Charlie era capitán de Quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero.**

A Molly no le gustó el pensamiento de su hijo. Claramente parecía tener un complejo de inferioridad. Al parecer Arthur pensó lo mismo porque miró a su mujer preocupado, pero tratando de sonreírle para tranquilizarla.

**Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy.**

**Ron buscó en su chaqueta y sacó una gorda rata gris, que estaba dormida.**

—Hablando de gordas ratas grises — dijo James a sus dos amigos en voz baja — ¿No les resulta extraño que Colagusano no esté en ésta reunión?

—Si, yo lo he pensado lo mismo — dijo Remus — Si todos estamos aquí es por tu hijo, ¿entonces por qué uno de tus mejores amigos no está convocado, y los otros dos si?

—Quizás solo se ha separado de nosotros con el tiempo... — dijo Sirius no muy convencido.

Molly continuó leyendo el capítulo, mientras ella y Lily sonreían y opinaban sobre lo que parecía ser una naciente amistad entre sus hijos. A la pelirroja mayor Harry le caía cada vez mejor, porque parecía ser un muchacho atento y amable.

Minerva McGonagall ya estaba confundida en que pensar sobre su futuro alumno. En partes de la lectura, como lo era en ese momento, el chico le proporcionaba una idea de una persona tranquila que no iba a causarle problemas, más parecido a su madre. Aunque en párrafos anteriores había temido que se transformase en un merodeador como su padre. No, realmente no sabía que pensar.

Se rieron al ver la cantidad exagerada de comida y golosinas que compró el muchacho, mientras Lily le advertía a Harry que compartiera con Ron.

**—¿Qué son éstos? —preguntó Harry a Ron, cogiendo un envase de ranas de chocolate—. No son ranas de verdad, ¿no?—Comenzaba a sentir que nada podía sorprenderlo.**

**—No —dijo Ron—. Pero mira qué cromo tiene. A mí me falta Agripa.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Oh, por supuesto, no debes saber... Las ranas de chocolate llevan cromos, ya sabes, para coleccionar, de brujas y magos famosos. Yo tengo como quinientos, pero no consigo ni a Agripa ni a Ptolomeo.**

**Harry desenvolvió su rana de chocolate y sacó el cromo. En él estaba impreso el rostro de un hombre. Llevaba gafas de media luna, tenía una nariz larga y encorvada, cabello plateado suelto, barba y bigotes.**

—Parece que soy el primer cromo de Harry — dijo Dumbledore contento y moviendo los dedos como niños pequeños.

**Debajo de la foto estaba el nombre: _Albus Dumbledore_.**

**—¡Así que éste es Dumbledore! —dijo Harry.**

**—¡No me digas que nunca has oído hablar de Dumbledore! —dijo Ron—. ¿Puedo servirme una rana? Podría encontrar a Agripa... Gracias...**

**Harry dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y leyó:**

**_Albus Dumbledore, actualmente director de Hogwarts. Considerado por casi todo el mundo Como el más grande mago del tiempo presente, Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce usos de la sangre de dragón,_ **

—Albus, parece que descubrirás dos usos más — dijo McGonagall.

—Si, estoy en cerca de encontrar uno.

**_y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel. El profesor Dumbledore es aficionado a la música de cámara y a los bolos._ **

—Muy buen cromo, señor — dijo Hagrid.

—En especial lo de los bolos — rió Sirius y James sonrió también.

**Se oyó un golpe en la puerta del compartimiento, y entró el muchacho de cara**

**redonda que Harry había visto al pasar por el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Parecía muy afligido.**

**—Perdón —dijo—. ¿Por casualidad no vieron un sapo?**

—Si, creo que es mi Neville — dijo Alice tocándose su vientre — A mi también me gustan los sapos.

—Recuerdo que tenías uno como mascota que se te escapaba todo el tiempo — le dijo Lily recordando los días de colegio.

**Cuando los dos negaron con la cabeza, gimió.**

**—¡Lo he perdido! ¡Se me escapa todo el tiempo!**

—Y al parecer tiene el mismo problema que tú — dijo Hagrid riendo amablemente.

**—Ya aparecerá —dijo Harry.**

**—Sí —dijo el muchacho apesadumbrado—. Bueno, si la ven...**

**Se fue.**

**—No sé por qué está tan triste —comentó Ron—. Si yo hubiera traído un sapo lo habría perdido lo más rápidamente posible. Aunque en realidad he traído a Scabbers, así que no puedo hablar.**

**La rata seguía durmiendo en las rodillas de Ron.**

Remus frunció el ceño, a medida que pasaba la lectura la rata de Ron se le hacía cada vez más parecida a su amigo.

**—Podría estar muerta y no notarías la diferencia —dijo Ron con disgusto—. Ayer traté de volverla amarilla para hacerla más interesante, pero el hechizo no funcionó. Te lo voy a enseñar, mira...**

**Revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.**

**—Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...**

**Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió otra vez. Había regresado el chico del sapo, pero llevaba a una niña con él. La muchacha ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts.**

—Cof cof Lunático cof cof — Sirius disimuló un ataque de tos ganándose una mirada asesina de su amigo.

**—¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno —dijo. Tenía voz de mandona, mucho pelo color castaño y los dientes de delante bastante largos.**

—Oh parece que Neville ha hecho una amiga — dijo Alice contenta.

—Una amiga mandona.

**—Ya le hemos dicho que no —dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.**

**—Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.**

**Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.**

**—Eh... de acuerdo. —Se aclaró la garganta—. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, vuelvan amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»**

La sala se rió al escuchar el falso hechizo.

—Seguro fue uno de los gemelos que le dio el hechizo — rió James — Son geniales.

—Si, deben ser muy convincentes y lo suficientemente inteligentes para decir la verdad algunas veces — comentó Remus — De esa forma son creíbles.

**Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabberssiguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.**

**—¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? —preguntó la niña—. Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente...**

—Oh no una sabelotodo en potencia, futura prefecta — se burló Sirius.

—Los sabelotodo no tienen nada de malo — dijo James serio.

—¿Tú defiendes a los sabelotodo porque crees que yo soy una? — preguntó Lily molesta.

—Pues... eh... no lo puedes negar, amor... Además uno de mis mejores amigos es también un comelibros...

—¡Ehh!

**Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes quiénes son?**

**Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.**

**Harry miró a Ron y se calmó al ver en su rostro aturdido que él tampoco se había aprendido todos los libros de memoria.**

**—Yo soy Ron Weasley —murmuró Ron.**

**—Harry Potter —dijo Harry.**

**—¿Eres tú realmente? —dijo Hermione—. Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en _Historia de la magia moderna, Ascenso y caída de las artes tenebrosas y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX_.**

—¡Guau, Cachorro es más famoso de lo que pensamos! — gritó Sirius, y luego dirigiéndose a Remus — Y esta chica es peor que tú, Lunático.

**—¿Estoy yo? —dijo Harry, sintiéndose mareado.**

**—Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera —dijo Hermione—. ¿Saben a qué casa van a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor,**

—A mi me parece una Ravenclaw — dijo Arthur.

—No necesariamente — dijo Dumbledore — No conocemos sus otras partes de la personalidad, puede ser que tenga atributos más adecuados para otra casa.

**parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y ustedes dos deberían cambiarse ya, vamos a llegar pronto.**

**Y se marchó, llevándose al chico sin sapo.**

**—Cualquiera que sea la casa que me toque, espero que ella no esté**

—Entiendo el sentimiento — dijo Sirius riéndose y ganándose miradas enojadas de varias personas en la sala.

**—dijo Ron. Arrojó su varita al baúl—. Qué hechizo más estúpido, me lo dijo George. Seguro que era falso.**

**—¿En qué casa están tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry**

**—Gryffindor —dijo Ron. Otra vez parecía deprimido—. Mamá y papá también estuvieron allí. No sé qué van a decir si yo no estoy. No creo que Ravenclaw sea tan mala, pero imagina si me ponen en Slytherin.**

**—¿Esa es la casa en la que Vol... quiero decir Quien—tú—sabes... estaba?**

**—Ajá —dijo Ron. Se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, con aspecto abrumado.**

**—¿Sabes? Me parece que las puntas de los bigotes de _Scabbers_ están un poco más claras —dijo Harry, tratando de apartar la mente de Ron del tema de las casas—. **

—Oh, eso es muy considerado de su parte — dijo Molly maternalmente.

—Se parece mucho a mi Lily — dijo James abrazando a su esposa.

**Y, a propósito, ¿qué hacen ahora tus hermanos mayores?**

**Harry se preguntaba qué hacía un mago, una vez que terminaba el colegio.**

**—Charlie está en Rumania, estudiando dragones, y Bill está en África, ocupándose de asuntos para Gringotts —explicó Ron—. ¿Te enteraste de lo que pasó en Gringotts? Salió en _El Profeta_ , pero no creo que las casas de los _muggles_ lo reciban: trataron de robar en una cámara de alta seguridad.**

**Harry se sorprendió.**

**—¿De verdad? ¿Y qué les ha sucedido?**

**—Nada, por eso son noticias tan importantes. No los han atrapado.**

—¡¿Cómo?! — se sorprendieron varios en la sala de requerimientos.

—Pero creí que eso era imposible — expresó James.

**Mi padre dice que tiene que haber un poderoso mago tenebroso para entrar en Gringotts, pero lo que es raro es que parece que no se llevaron nada.**

—O ya no estaba allí lo que buscaban — razonó Frank.

—¿La piedra filosofal? — preguntó Alice.

—Si, eso creo.

—Suena lógico — aclaró Remus — ¿Si no por qué se molestarían en entrar a Gringotts y no llevarse nada?

—¿Pero que es tan importante en esa piedra? — preguntó Molly.

**Por supuesto, todos se asustan cuando sucede algo así, ante la posibilidad de que Quien—tú—sabes esté detrás de ello.**

**Harry repasó las noticias en su cabeza. Había comenzado a sentir una punzada de miedo cada vez que mencionaban a Quien—tú—sabes. Suponía que aquello era una parte de entrar en el mundo mágico, pero era mucho más agradable poder decir «Voldemort» sin preocuparse.**

**—¿Cuál es tu equipo de Quidditch? —preguntó Ron.**

**—Eh... no conozco ninguno —confesó Harry.**

**—¿Cómo? —Ron pareció atónito—. Oh, ya verás, es el mejor juego del mundo...**

—¡Si, mi hijo se hizo amigo de un fanático del Quidditch!

Lily rodó los ojos.

**—Y se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre las cuatro pelotas y las posiciones de los siete jugadores, describiendo famosas jugadas que había visto con sus hermanos y la escoba que le gustaría comprar si tuviera el dinero. Le estaba explicando los mejores puntos del juego, cuando otra vez se abrió la puerta del compartimiento, pero esta vez no era Neville, el chico sin sapo, ni Hermione Granger.**

**Entraron tres muchachos, y Harry reconoció de inmediato al del medio: era el chico pálido de la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin.**

—Ahora sabremos si es un Malfoy

**Miraba a Harry con mucho más interés que el que había demostrado en el callejón Diagon.**

**—¿Es verdad? —preguntó—. Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimiento. Así que eres tú, ¿no?**

**—Sí —respondió Harry. Observó a los otros muchachos. Ambos eran corpulentos y parecían muy vulgares. Situados a ambos lados del chico pálido, parecían guardaespaldas.**

**—Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle —dijo el muchacho pálido con despreocupación, al darse cuenta de que Harry los miraba—. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.**

—Pagando, Corn, pagando.

James molesto le entregó un Galleon a su amigo.

**Ron dejó escapar una débil tos, que podía estar ocultando una risita. Draco Malfoy lo miró.**

**—Te parece que mi nombre es divertido, ¿no? No necesito preguntarte quién eres. Mi padre me dijo que todos los Weasley son pelirrojos, con pecas y más hijos que los que pueden mantener.**

—Maldito mocoso — dijo Sirius enojado.

—Los Weasley son las mejores personas que pueden haber — dijo Alice enojada.

—Prefiero ser pobre que un Malfoy — dijo Arthur fríamente — Al menos tengo mis ideas en el lugar correcto.

**Se volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mucho mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.**

**Extendió la mano, para estrechar la de Harry; pero Harry no la aceptó.**

**—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias —dijo con frialdad.**

—Bien, es lo menos que esperaba de un Potter, hijo.

**Draco Malfoy no se ruborizó, pero un tono rosado apareció en sus pálidas mejillas.**

**—Yo tendría cuidado, si fuera tú, Potter —dijo con calma—. A menos que seas un poco más amable, vas a ir por el mismo camino que tus padres.**

—No te atrevas a amenazar a mi niño, mocoso irrespetuoso.

**Ellos tampoco sabían lo que era bueno para ellos. Tú sigue con gentuza como los Weasley y ese Hagrid y terminarás como ellos.**

—¡Estoy orgulloso de que mi hijo se junte con gente como ellos en vez de cómo tú!

**Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo. El rostro de Ron estaba tan rojo como su pelo.**

**—Repite eso —dijo.**

**—Oh, ¿van a pelear con nosotros, eh? —se burló Malfoy.**

**—Si no se van ahora mismo... —dijo Harry,**

—No sean tontos chicos — dijo Molly.

Lily le pegó en la parte trasera de la cabeza a su esposo —Eso es tu culpa.

—¿Por qué? Todavía no nació...

—Es tu gen.

**con más valor que el que sentía, porque Crabbe y Goyle eran mucho más fuertes que él y Ron.**

**—Pero nosotros no tenemos ganas de irnos, ¿no es cierto, muchachos? Nos hemos comido todo lo que llevábamos y ustedes parece que todavía tienen algo.**

**Goyle se inclinó para coger una rana de chocolate del lado de Ron. El pelirrojo saltó hacia él, pero antes de que pudiera tocar a Goyle, el muchacho dejó escapar un aullido terrible.**

**_Scabbers_ ** **, la rata, colgaba del dedo de Goyle, con los agudos dientes clavados profundamente en sus nudillos. Crabbe y Malfoy retrocedieron mientras Goyle agitaba la mano para desprenderse de la rata, gritando de dolor, hasta que, finalmente, _Scabbers_ salió volando, chocó contra la ventanilla y los tres muchachos desaparecieron. Tal vez pensaron que había más ratas entre las golosinas, o quizás oyeron los pasos porque, un segundo más tarde, Hermione Granger volvió a entrar.**

—¡Otra vez! ¿Qué es lo que quiere esa chiquilla con los muchachos? — preguntó James molesto.

Lily lo miró enojada.

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mirando las golosinas tiradas por el suelo y a Ron que cogía a _Scabbers_ por la cola.**

**—Creo que se ha desmayado —dijo Ron a Harry. Miró más de cerca a la rata—. No, no puedo creerlo, ya se ha vuelto a dormir.**

**Y era así.**

Remus volvió a fruncir el seño, pero esta vez le dijo a su amigo Canuto lo que estaba pensando —¿No crees que esta rata se parece mucho a...?

—¿A Colagusano? — al parecer Sirius tenía la misma duda — Si eso he estado pensando también.

—A veces me sorprende que pienses.

Sirius le sacó la lengua a su amigo como todo respuesta.

**—¿Conocías ya a Malfoy?**

**Harry le explicó el encuentro en el callejón Diagon.**

**—Oí hablar sobre su familia —dijo Ron en tono lúgubre—. Son algunos de los primeros que volvieron a nuestro lado después de que Quien—tú—sabes desapareció. Dijeron que los habían hechizado. Mi padre no se lo cree. Dice que el padre de Malfoy no necesita una excusa para pasarse al Lado Oscuro.**

—Será de los primeros en volver junto a Quien ustedes saben si llega a retornar — expreso Arthur y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**—Se volvió hacia Hermione—. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?**

—¡Ron! No seas maleducado.

**—Mejor que se apresuren y se cambien de ropa. Recién estuve adelante, le pregunté al conductor y me dijo que ya casi estamos llegando. No estuvieron peleando, ¿verdad? ¡Se van a meter en líos antes de que lleguemos!**

**—Scabbersse estuvo peleando, no nosotros —dijo Ron, mirándola con rostro severo—. ¿Te importaría salir para que nos cambiemos?**

**—Muy bien... Vine aquí porque fuera están haciendo chiquilladas y corriendo por los pasillos —dijo Hermione en tono despectivo—.**

—Mmm creo que esta chiquilla intenta entablar algún tipo de amistad con ellos, pero lamentablemente no tiene el tacto correcto para hacerlo — dijo McGonagall compadeciéndose de la muchacha.

—Yo estuve pensando lo mismo — dijo Lily. Y James la miró extrañado.

—Y a esos dos no les vendría nada mal ser amigos de alguien que pudiera frenarlos un poco — aportó Molly — Miren que ya pelearse en el tren antes de empezar su primer año.

—Pero, querida, fue Malfoy y su grupo que los provocó — trató de hacerla razonar su esposo.

—Eso no es excusa.

**A propósito, ¿te has dado cuenta de que tienes sucia la nariz?**

**Ron le lanzó una mirada de furia mientras ella salía. Harry miró por la ventanilla. Estaba oscureciendo. Podía ver montañas y bosques, bajo un cielo de un profundo color púrpura. El tren parecía aminorar la marcha.**

Todos en la sala de lectura se emocionaron al saber que los chicos ya estaban llegando al colegio. Lily sonreía feliz mientras escuchaba a Molly seguir leyendo.

Hagrid volvió a salir en la lectura para recoger a los primeros años y llevarlos hasta la gran puerta de entrada.

—Este es el final del capítulo. Toma Arthur — le cedió Molly el libro a su esposo, que era quien seguía en el orden que habían establecido.

 

— **El sombrero seleccionador.**

Ante esto todos se pusieron nerviosos, en especial los tres matrimonios con hijos que empezaban ese año. Arthur comenzó con el séptimo capítulo.

**»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.**

**Los ojos de la profesora se detuvieron un momento en la capa de Neville, que estaba atada bajo su oreja izquierda, y en la nariz manchada de Ron. Con nerviosismo, Harry trató de aplastar su cabello.**

Las madres de los dos mencionados miraron de reojo a la profesora que no emitió ninguna opinión,

—A Harry no le dijo que se peinara — James le dijo a su antigua profesora recordando su ceremonia de selección.

—Luego de haberlo tenido siete años como alumno, llegué a la conclusión de que su cabello es imposible de peinar. Supongo que cuando vi el cabello de su hijo, sabía que estaría demás decir que se peine.

Sirius no pudo evitar reírse de la cara de indignación que puso su amigo.

**—Volveré cuando lo tengamos todo listo para la ceremonia —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Por favor, esperad tranquilos.**

**Salió de la habitación. Harry tragó con dificultad.**

**—¿Cómo se las arreglan exactamente para seleccionarnos? —preguntó a Ron.**

**—Creo que es una especie de prueba. Fred dice que duele mucho, pero creo que era una broma.**

—Ron debería dejar de escuchar a sus hermanos — dijo Remus sonriente.

**El corazón de Harry dio un terrible salto. ¿Una prueba? ¿Delante de todo el colegio? Pero él no sabía nada de magia todavía... ¿Qué haría? No esperaba algo así, justo en el momento en que acababan de llegar. Miró temblando a su alrededor y vio que los demás también parecían aterrorizados. Nadie hablaba mucho, salvo Hermione Granger, que susurraba muy deprisa todos los hechizos que había aprendido y se preguntaba cuál necesitaría. Harry intentó no escucharla. Nunca había estado tan nervioso, nunca, ni siquiera cuando tuvo que llevar a los Dursley un informe del colegio que decía que él, de alguna manera, había vuelto azul la peluca de su maestro. Mantuvo los ojos fijos en la puerta. En cualquier momento, la profesora McGonagall regresaría y lo llevaría a su juicio final.**

—¡No seas exagerado, Cachorro! — rió Sirius. Y esta vez, para su desagrado, Lily tuvo que estar de acuerdo con el futuro padrino de su hijo.

**—Ahora formen una hilera —dijo la profesora a los de primer año— y seguidme.**

**Con la extraña sensación de que sus piernas eran de plomo, Harry se puso detrás de un chico de pelo claro, con Ron tras él. Salieron de la habitación, volvieron a cruzar el vestíbulo, pasaron por unas puertas dobles y entraron en el Gran Comedor.**

**Harry nunca habría imaginado un lugar tan extraño y espléndido. Estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban parecían pálidas linternas bajo la luz brillante de las velas. Situados entre los estudiantes, los fantasmas tenían un neblinoso brillo plateado. Para evitar todas las miradas, Harry levantó la vista y vio un techo de terciopelo negro, salpicado de estrellas. Oyó susurrar a Hermione: «Es un hechizo para que parezca como el cielo de fuera, lo leí en la Historia de Hogwarts».**

—Mira, amor, tú y Lunático no han sido los únicos que han leído ese libro — dijo riendo.

—¿Saben? Creo que esta Hermione debe ser un personaje importante — dijo Remus.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo. Desde que abordaron el tren ha aparecido en varias oportunidades — le contestó Frank.

James y Sirius se miraron algo perplejos pensando si esa chica molestaría mucho a su hijo e ahijado.

**Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.**

**Harry bajó la vista rápidamente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía en silencio un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Tía Petunia no lo habría admitido en su casa.**

**Tal vez tenían que intentar sacar un conejo del sombrero, pensó Harry alocadamente, eso parecía la clase de cosas...**

—¿Por qué sacar un conejo del sombrero? — preguntó Hagrid divertido por el extraño pensamiento.

—Es el tipo de trucos que hacen los magos muggles — contestó Lily.

**Al darse cuenta de que todos los del comedor contemplaban el sombrero, Harry también lo hizo. Durante unos pocos segundos, se hizo un silencio completo. Entonces el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, ancha como una boca, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar:**

—Esa canción fue más linda que la nuestra — dijo Sirius luego de escucharla.

—Si, que la nuestra también — dijo Frank.

—La mía fue parecida a las de los muchachos — aclaró Arthur — Lo que sucede es que en sus selecciones Quien Ustedes Saben ya se encontraba haciendo de las suyas, y en la mía todavía no.

—Si. El sombrero siempre se siente en la obligación de advertir a los alumnos — aclaró Dumbledore.

**Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez.**

**—¡Entonces sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! —susurró Ron a Harry—. Voy a matar a Fred.**

**Harry sonrió débilmente. Sí, probarse el sombrero era mucho mejor que tener que hacer un encantamiento, pero habría deseado no tener que hacerlo en presencia de todos. El sombrero parecía exigir mucho, y Harry no se sentía valiente ni ingenioso ni nada de eso, por el momento. Si el sombrero hubiera mencionado una casa para la gente que se sentía un poco descompuesta, ésa habría sido la suya.**

—Es horrible esa sensación — dijo Alice — Yo me sentí igual.

Algunos en la sala estuvieron de acuerdo.

**La profesora McGonagall se adelantaba con un gran rollo de pergamino.**

**—Cuando yo los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que los seleccionen —dijo—. ¡Abbott, Hannah!**

**Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.**

**—¡HUFFLEPUFF!—gritó el sombrero.**

**La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. Harry vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludando con alegría a la niña.**

**Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.** **Tal vez era la imaginación de Harry; después de todo lo que había oído sobre Slytherin, pero le pareció que era un grupo desagradable.**

**Comenzaba a sentirse decididamente mal. Recordó lo que pasaba en las clases de gimnasia de su antiguo colegio, cuando se escogían a los jugadores para los equipos. Siempre había sido el último en ser elegido, no porque fuera malo, sino porque nadie deseaba que Dudley pensara que lo querían.**

—Cada vez odio más a la pelota rosada.

**Harry notó que, algunas veces, el sombrero gritaba el nombre de la casa de inmediato, pero otras tardaba un poco en decidirse.**

**—Finnigan, Seamus. —El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.**

**—Granger, Hermione.**

—Ravenclaw — dijo Sirius seguro.

—Mmm yo tengo dudas sobre ello — dijo Remus.

—¿Por qué? Es obvio que es una Ravenclaw.

**Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.**

**—¡GRYFFINDOR! —gritó el sombrero. Ron gruñó.**

—Oh no — dijo Sirius.

—Oh si — lo burló Lily.

**Un horrible pensamiento atacó a Harry, uno de aquellos horribles pensamientos que aparecen cuando uno está muy intranquilo. ¿Y si a él no lo elegían para ninguna casa? ¿Y si se quedaba sentado con el sombrero sobre los ojos, durante horas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall se lo quitara de la cabeza para decirle que era evidente que se habían equivocado y que era mejor que volviera en el tren?**

**Cuando Neville Longbottom,**

—Es nuestro Neville — le dijo Frank acariciando la panza de Alice. Los dos se miraron nerviosos.

**el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!,**

—¡Siii! — gritaron todos en la sala, ya que todos eran leones.

**Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.**

Alice lanzó una mirada asesina hacia Sirius antes incluso de que éste pudiera emitir alguna opinión. Canuto reconoció esa mirada como las que Lily estaba acostumbrada a dirigirle, por lo que supo que nada tenía que decir.

**Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN!**

**Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción.**

**Ya no quedaba mucha gente.**

**Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally—Anne... y, finalmente:**

**—¡Potter; Harry!**

Lily y James se acomodaron mejor en sus sillas nerviosos.

**Mientras Harry se adelantaba, los murmullos se extendieron súbitamente como fuegos artificiales.**

**—¿Ha dicho Potter?**

**—¿Ese Harry Potter?**

**Lo último que Harry vio, antes de que el sombrero le tapara los ojos, fue el comedor lleno de gente que trataba de verlo bien.**

—Podrían dejar de hacer eso — murmuró molesta la pelirroja.

**Al momento siguiente, miraba el oscuro interior del sombrero. Esperó.**

**—Mmm —dijo una vocecita en su oreja—. Difícil. Muy difícil.**

—No, es simple. Gryffindor — dijo James nervioso.

—No importa donde esté — le dijo Lily mirándolo de costado.

**Lleno de valor, lo veo.**

—¿Ves? Es simple. Valor. Gryffindor — dijo Sirius

**Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?**

**Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».**

—Entonces el sombrero no te pondrá allí, Cachorro.

Los demás, exceptuando a Dumbledore y McGonagall, lo miraron como si estuviera loco. Pero Sirius sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

**—En Slytherin no, ¿eh? —dijo la vocecita—. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza, de eso no cabe duda.**

—¡Te dijo que en Slytherin no! — le gritó James al libro.

Arthur, que estaba abstraído en la lectura, saltó un poco y casi deja caer el libro.

**Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

—¡Siiii! — la sala volvió a gritar. Pero ninguno más que James.

—Si, si, mi hijo es Gryffindor, mi hijo es Gryffindor.

Lily esta vez no le dijo nada. Después de todo ella también quería que su hijo fuera seleccionado en la misma casa que ella y su esposo.

—No puedo creer que el sombrero haya escuchado su pedido — dijo Molly sorprendida.

—¿Por qué? Eso no es extraño — dijo Sirius.

Los demás lo volvieron a mirar como hacía unos minutos atrás.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — le preguntó Remus.

—¿No lo sabes? — preguntó incrédulamente.

—Pues no, por eso te pregunto.

—Yo se algo que Lunático no — dijo sonriendo — Y por la cara de ustedes, creo que tampoco lo saben.

—Ya, Can, dinos — le dijo James.

—Oh, no, no... déjame saborear esto... se algo que Lun y Lils no saben...

—Sirius — siseó Lily molesta.

—Señor Black será mejor que lo diga. Sino lo diré yo — le ordenó McGonagall enojada porque la actitud del joven estaba impidiendo continuar con la lectura.

—Esta bien — dijo él antes de que la profesora pudiera quitarle la primicia — el sombrero seleccionador toma en cuenta las preferencias además de las habilidades.

—Yo no sabía eso — dijo Alice.

—¿Así fue cómo llegaste a ser el primer Black en Gryffindor? — preguntó Frank correctamente.

—Exactamente. Cuando Minerva me puso el sombrero, antes de que este pudiera decir algo yo le dije que si me enviaba a Slytherin yo me volvía a casa. Entonces el sombrero se río y me dijo que tenía el valor de un Gryffindor. Entonces le dije que yo quería ir a esa casa. Cuando el sombrero me preguntó la razón le dije que era para molestar a mi madre.

**Harry oyó al sombrero gritar la última palabra a todo el comedor. Se quitó el sombrero y anduvo, algo mareado, hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaba tan aliviado de que lo hubiera elegido y no lo hubiera puesto en Slytherin, que casi no se dio cuenta de que recibía los saludos más calurosos hasta el momento. Percy el prefecto se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano vigorosamente, mientras los gemelos Weasley gritaban: «¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!». Harry se sentó en el lado opuesto al fantasma que había visto antes. Éste le dio una palmada en el brazo, dándole la horrible sensación de haberlo metido en un cubo de agua helada.**

**Podía ver bien la Mesa Alta. En la punta, cerca de él, estaba Hagrid, que lo miró y levantó los pulgares. Harry le sonrió. Y allí, en el centro de la Mesa Alta, en una gran silla de oro, estaba sentado Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato, por el cromo de las ranas de chocolate. El cabello plateado de Dumbledore era lo único que brillaba tanto como los fantasmas.**

—Es que cuido mucho mi cabello — bromeó Dumbledore para el desconcierto de los restantes lectores.

**Harry también vio al profesor Quirrell, el nervioso joven del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba muy extravagante, con un gran turbante púrpura.**

—¿Por qué usa turbante? — preguntó Remus — En el Caldero Chorreante también utilizaba uno.

—No se, quizás es solo una moda, Lun — dijo Sirius.

**Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa y Harry cruzó los dedos debajo de la mesa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!**

Una nueva explosión de vítores surgió en la sala. Mientras James y Arthur se saludaban contentos de tener a sus hijos en Gryffindor.

**Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.**

**—¡Bienvenidos! —dijo—. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!**

—Excelente discurso, señor — dijo Hagrid riendo.

—Gracias, Hagrid. Siempre creí que con los estómagos vacíos los alumnos no son capaces de escuchar.

—Hay algunos que simplemente no son capaces de escuchar sin importar si sus estómagos están vacíos o no — dijo McGonagall mirando a James y Sirius que estaban hablando entre ellos.

**Se volvió a sentar. Todos aplaudieron y vitorearon. Harry no sabía si reír o no.**

**—Está... un poquito loco, ¿no? —preguntó con aire inseguro a Percy.**

—¡Harry! — gritó Lily avergonzada por su hijo.

**—¿Loco? —dijo Percy con frivolidad—. ¡Es un genio! ¡El mejor mago del mundo! Pero está un poco loco, sí.**

—¡Percy! — Molly sintió la misma vergüenza que la mujer a su lado.

—No se preocupen señoras — dijo Dumbledore que parecía más divertido que ofendido por los comentarios de los dos muchachos.

**¿Patatas, Harry?**

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. Los platos que había frente a él de pronto estuvieron llenos de comida. Nunca había visto tantas cosas que le gustara comer sobre una mesa.**

—Yo me sorprendí de la misma manera — dijo Sirius.

—Eso es porque a ti la comida siempre te sorprende, Canuto — se burló Remus.

La lectura continuó con algunas bromas sobre Nick Casi Decapitado, hasta que el fantasma mencionó que hacía seis años que Slytherin venía ganando la copas de las casas. Los padres de los tres chicos recién elegidos Gryffindor más Sirius le hablaban al libro como si los muchachos estuvieran allí, dándoles consejos. Frank y Arthur sobre como ganar puntos, mientras que James y Sirius les recomendaban como no ser descubiertos en travesuras para no perder puntos.

—Yo también siempre me pregunté sobre los mismo — dijo Arthur refiriéndose a la pregunta de Seamus a Nick sobre como el Barón Sanguinario se había cubierto de sangre.

—Nosotros le preguntamos en una oportunidad — dijo Sirius.

—No me extraña — replicó McGonagall y luego la curiosidad la traicionó — ¿Qué les dijo?

—Nada — contestó James — Nos miró indignado, dio media vuelta y se fue.

**Mientras Harry se servía una tarta, la conversación se centró en las familias.**

**—Yo soy mitad y mitad —dijo Seamus—. Mi padre es _muggle_. Mamá no le dijo que era una bruja hasta que se casaron. Fue una sorpresa algo desagradable para él.**

**Los demás rieron.**

**—¿Y tú, Neville? —dijo Ron.**

Arthur frunció un poco el seño cuando leyó para si la primera parte de la respuesta del niño Longbottom, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el resto que lo miraron expectantes.

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Alice algo temerosa al ver el seño del hombre que estaba leyendo.

Arthur prefirió leer para aclarar las dudas.

**—Bueno, mi abuela me crió y ella es una bruja**

—No me gusta como suena — dijo Frank abrazando a su esposa.

—A mi tampoco — dijo Alice tomándose el vientre — ¿Por qué no lo criamos nosotros?

Los demás los miraron comprendiendo el porque de su preocupación. En especial James y Lily que se abrazaron de la misma forma que el matrimonio Longbottom preguntándose si ellos habían corrido su misma suerte.

**—dijo Neville—, pero la familia creyó que yo era todo un _muggle_ , durante años. **

—Eso es por parte de mi familia — dijo Alice tratando de no sonar preocupada pero no lo lograba completamente.

**Mi tío abuelo Algie trataba de sorprenderme descuidado y forzarme a que saliera algo de magia de mí. Una vez casi me ahoga, cuando quiso tirarme al agua en el puerto de Blackpool, pero no pasó nada hasta que cumplí ocho años. El tío abuelo Algie había ido a tomar el té y me tenía cogido de los tobillos y colgando de una ventana del piso de arriba, cuando mi tía abuela Enid le ofreció un merengue y él, accidentalmente, me soltó.**

—Creo que voy a utilizar esos pergaminos que están usando ustedes para darle una lección a Algie — dijo Frank apretando los dientes.

**Pero yo reboté, todo el camino, en el jardín y la calle. Todos se pusieron muy contentos. Mi abuela estaba tan feliz que lloraba. Y tendrían que haber visto sus caras cuando vine aquí. Creían que no sería tan mágico como para venir.**

—Creo que voy a hablar con mi madre.

Alice solo fruncía el seño.

**El tío abuelo Algie estaba tan contento que me compró mi sapo.**

**Al otro lado de Harry, Percy Weasley y Hermione estaban hablando de las clases. («Espero que empiecen en seguida, hay mucho que aprender; yo estoy particularmente interesada en Transformaciones,**

McGonagall sonrió orgullosa.

**ya sabes, convertir algo en otra cosa, por supuesto parece ser que es muy difícil. Hay que empezar con cosas pequeñas, como cerillas en y todo eso...»)**

**Harry, que comenzaba a sentirse reconfortado y somnoliento, miró otra vez hacia la Mesa Alta. Hagrid bebía copiosamente de su copa. La profesora McGonagall hablaba con el profesor Dumbledore. El profesor Quirrell, con su absurdo turbante, conversaba con un profesor de grasiento pelo negro, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina.**

—¡Nooooooooo! — gritaron James y Sirius a la vez.

—Podría no ser él — dijo Remus no muy convencido.

**Todo sucedió muy rápidamente. El profesor de nariz ganchuda miró por encima del turbante de Quirrell, directamente a los ojos de Harry... y un dolor agudo golpeó a Harry en la cicatriz de la frente.**

**—¡Ay! —Harry se llevó una mano a la cabeza.**

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó Lily algo temerosa. Los demás se miraron desconcertados.

Por los ojos de Dumbledore cruzó momentáneamente un vestigio de preocupación.

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Percy**

**—N—nada.**

**El dolor desapareció tan súbitamente como había aparecido. Era difícil olvidar la sensación que tuvo Harry cuando el profesor lo miró, una sensación que no le gustó en absoluto.**

—Eso es porque es Snape y Harry se parece a mi.

—No sabemos si es Se... Snape — se corrigió Lily rápidamente. A pesar de los años que habían pasado aún se sentía dolida por el cambio de su antiguo amigo.

**—¿Quién es el que está hablando con el profesor Quirrell? —preguntó a Percy.**

**—Oh, ¿ya conocías a Quirrell, entonces? No es raro que parezca tan nervioso, ése es el profesor Snape.**

—Bueno, es él — dijo James molesto — Va a hacer un infierno para Harry.

—Maldito idiota. Yo voy preparando varios pergaminos dedicados exclusivamente a él. Por cada una que le haga a Cachorro yo me cobro diez.

En cambio Lily estaba en pensamientos muy diferentes a los de su marido y amigo.

—Él es un mortífago. Albus ¿Por qué lo contratarías? — en su pregunta no había ningún tipo de reproche hacia el director. Solo era una incertidumbre que tenía. Aunque pudo apreciarse el dolor en su voz.

—No lo se, Lily. A mi también me provoca algo de incertidumbre mi futuro actuar.

**Su materia es Pociones, pero no le gusta... Todo el mundo sabe que quiere el puesto de Quirrell. Snape sabe muchísimo sobre las Artes Oscuras.**

**Harry vigiló a Snape durante un rato, pero el profesor no volvió a mirarlo.**

 

**Por último, también desaparecieron los postres, y el profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.**

**—Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que hacerles para el comienzo del año.**

**»Los de primer año deben tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y algunos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.**

**Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley.**

—Jeje. Son geniales — dijo Sirius.

—Usted nos miraba de la misma forma — le dijo James al director a quien le brillaron los ojos.

—Oh por Merlín — dijo Molly — El bosque prohibido.

**—El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.**

**»Las pruebas de _Quidditch_ tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la Madam Hooch.**

—Espero que hayan cambiado la tonta regla de que los de primer año no pueden presentarse a las pruebas.

—Es obvio que no, amor. Sino hubieran cambiado la de las escobas.

James frunció el seño molesto. Tendría que esperar uno o dos libros más para saber si su hijo será bueno en el Quidditch y si llegará a formar parte del equipo de su casa.

**»Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen sufrir una muerte muy dolorosa.**

—Esa es nueva — dijo Hagrid.

—Si. Y realmente extraña — opinó Arthur.

**Harry rió, pero fue uno de los pocos que lo hizo.**

**—¿Lo decía en serio? —murmuró a Percy.**

**—Eso creo —dijo Percy, mirando ceñudo a Dumbledore—. Es raro, porque habitualmente nos dice el motivo por el que no podemos ir a algún lugar. Por ejemplo, el bosque está lleno de animales peligrosos, todos lo saben. Creo que, al menos, debió avisarnos a nosotros, los prefectos.**

—Mi hijo tiene un punto allí, Albus. Usted siempre nos informaba el porque de las cosas.

Dumbledore se tomó la barbilla pensativamente como toda respuesta.

**—¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! —exclamó Dumbledore. Harry notó que las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.**

—No entiendo porque nunca te gustó la canción del colegio, Minerva — dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole a la profesora.

Ella solo lo miró con los ojos en rendijas.

**—Una comida increíble, ¿no? —murmuró Ron a Harry, a través de las cortinas—. ¡Fuera, Scabbers! Te estás comiendo mis sábanas.**

**Harry estaba a punto de preguntar a Ron si le quedaba alguna tarta de melaza, pero se quedó dormido de inmediato.**

**Tal vez Harry había comido demasiado, porque tuvo un sueño muy extraño. Tenía puesto el turbante del profesor Quirrell, que le hablaba y le decía que debía pasarse a Slytherin de inmediato, porque ése era su destino. Harry contestó al turbante que no quería estar en Slytherin y el turbante se volvió cada vez más pesado. Harry intentó quitárselo, pero le apretaba dolorosamente, y entonces apareció Malfoy, que se burló de él mientras luchaba para quitarse el turbante. Luego Malfoy se convirtió en el profesor de nariz ganchuda, Snape, cuya risa se volvía cada vez más fuerte y fría... Se produjo un estallido de luz verde y Harry se despertó, temblando y empapado en sudor. Se dio la vuelta y se volvió a dormir. Al día siguiente, cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de aquel sueño.**

—Ese fue un sueño extraño — dijo Frank.

—Y todo referido a Slytherin... extraño — expresó Remus.

—Quizás solo comió demasiado — dijo Molly.

—Si, seguramente es eso — murmuró Lily. James, a su lado, asintió.

Dumbledore parecía ser el único realmente interesado en ese sueño.

Arthur le cedió el libro a Frank.

 

—El octavo capítulo es **“El profesor de Pociones”**

—¡Noo! ¡¿Por qué el pelo grasiento tiene que tener su propio capítulo?! — gritó Sirius enojado.

—¿Por qué esta autora quiere castigarnos de esa forma? — dijo James melodramáticamente.

Lily sonrió ante la locura de su esposo.

**—Allí, mira.**

**—¿Dónde?**

**—Al lado del chico alto y pelirrojo.**

**—¿El de gafas?**

**—¿Has visto su cara?**

**—¿Has visto su cicatriz?**

**Los murmullos siguieron a Harry desde el momento en que, al día siguiente, salió del dormitorio. Los alumnos que esperaban fuera de las aulas se ponían de puntillas para mirarlo, o se daban la vuelta en los pasillos, observándolo con atención.**

—Eso es muy molesto. ¡Dejen a mi hijo tranquilo! —chilló Lily.

—A mi me hubiera encantado llamar la atención así en mi primer año.

—Y en el último también, Canuto. Tu no llegaste a ser así de famoso ni a través de los siete años — se burló Remus.

**Harry deseaba que no lo hicieran, porque intentaba concentrarse para encontrar el camino de su clase.**

—Mmm parece que no le gusta la atención — dijo Alice dirigiéndose a James — No es como tú.

James le lanzó una mirada asesina que a la mujer le provocó más risa.

—¿Todavía Filch tiene esa gata? — preguntó Hagrid sorprendido a medida que siguieron con la lectura.

—Ya era vieja en nuestra años — dijo James — es un milagro que siga viva.

—El milagro fue que Frank leyera varios párrafos hasta su intervención — dijo McGonagall.

            Ambos hombre la miraron avergonzados, pero James no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa encantadora de esas que le daba a la profesora para que no le quitara demasiados puntos. La profesora tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al recordar esos tiempos.

—Me acuerdo el día en que apareció el fantasma del profesor Binns — dijo Arthur — ¿Te acuerdas Molly?

—¿Cómo olvidarlo? — se estremeció ligeramente — Un día era una persona con vida, muy anciano, no lo niego, pero vivo. Y al otro día aparece su fantasma...

—Debe haber sido extraño — dijo Lily.

—Absolutamente. Todos nos quedamos en shock cuando lo vimos atravesar el pizarrón.

**El profesor Flitwick, el de la clase de Encantamientos, era un brujo diminuto que tenía que subirse a unos cuantos libros para ver por encima de su escritorio. Al comenzar la primera clase, sacó la lista y, cuando llegó al nombre de Harry, dio un chillido de excitación y desapareció de la vista.**

En la sala todos se rieron ante la escena de Flitwick.

—Ay Filius, Filius — Dumbledore meneó la cabeza sonriendo.

**La profesora McGonagall era diferente. Harry había tenido razón al pensar que no era una profesora con quien se pudiera tener problemas. Estricta e inteligente,**

—Profesora, por favor quite esa mirada de autosuficiencia — le dijo Sirius riéndose ante la cara de orgullo de la mujer.

**les dio un sermón en el primer momento en que se sentaron, el día de su primera clase.**

**—Transformaciones es una de las magias más complejas y peligrosas que aprendán en Hogwarts —dijo—. Cualquiera que pierda el tiempo en mi clase tendrá que irse y no podrá volver. Ya están prevenidos.**

**Entonces transformó un escritorio en un cerdo y luego le devolvió su forma original.**

—Parece que no has cambiado la forma de impresionar a tus alumnos, Minerva — le dijo Dumbledore.

**Todos estaban muy impresionados y no aguantaban las ganas de empezar, pero muy pronto se dieron cuenta de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran transformar muebles en animales. Después de hacer una cantidad de complicadas anotaciones, les dio a cada uno una cerilla para que intentaran convertirla en una aguja.**

**Al final de la clase, sólo Hermione Granger había hecho algún cambio en la cerilla. La profesora McGonagall mostró a todos cómo se había vuelto plateada y puntiaguda, y dedicó a la niña una excepcional sonrisa.**

—¡Guau, Cornamenta esta chica es mejor que tú! — le dijo Sirius burlándose de su amigo.

—Debo decir que esta niña me impresiona. A lo largo de mis años como profesora muy pocos alumnos pudieron hacer alguna transformación en la primera clase.

**La clase que todos esperaban era Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero las lecciones de Quirrell resultaron ser casi una broma. Su aula tenía un fuerte olor a ajo, y todos decían que era para protegerse de un vampiro que había conocido en Rumania y del que tenía miedo de que volviera a buscarlo. Su turbante, les dijo, era un regalo de un príncipe africano como agradecimiento por haberlo liberado de un molesto zombi, pero ninguno creía demasiado en su historia. Por un lado, porque cuando Seamus Finnigan se mostró deseoso de saber cómo había derrotado al zombi, el profesor Quirrell se ruborizó y comenzó a hablar del tiempo, y por el otro, porque habían notado que el curioso olor salía del turbante, y los gemelos Weasley insistían en que estaba lleno de ajo, para proteger a Quirrell cuando el vampiro apareciera.**

—Ja ja, quizás si sea la razón — rió Sirius.

—Mmm no se, ese profesor resulta extraño — dijo Remus y Frank asintió.

**Harry se sintió muy aliviado al descubrir que no estaba mucho más atrasado que los demás. Muchos procedían de familias muggley, como él, no tenían ni idea de que eran brujas y magos. Había tantas cosas por aprender que ni siquiera un chico como Ron tenía mucha ventaja.**

**El viernes fue un día importante para Harry y Ron. Por fin encontraron el camino hacia el Gran Comedor a la hora del desayuno, sin perderse ni una vez.**

**—¿Qué tenemos hoy? —preguntó Harry a Ron, mientras echaba azúcar en sus cereales.**

**—Pociones Dobles con los de Slytherin**

—Eso no puede ser bueno para los Gryffindors — dijo Alice meneando la cabeza — Snape y los Slytherin juntos.

—Peor será para mi hijo — James frunció el seño.

**—respondió Ron—. Snape es el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin. Dicen que siempre los favorece a ellos... Ahora veremos si es verdad.**

**—Ojalá McGonagall nos favoreciera a nosotros**

—Como si eso fuera posible — se quejó Sirius, ganándose una mirada enojada de la profesora.

**—dijo Harry. La profesora McGonagall era la jefa de la casa Gryffindor; pero eso no le había impedido darles una gran cantidad de deberes el día anterior.**

**Justo en aquel momento llegó el correo. Harry ya se había acostumbrado, pero la primera mañana se impresionó un poco cuando unas cien lechuzas entraron súbitamente en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno, volando sobre las mesas hasta encontrar a sus dueños, para dejarles caer encima cartas y paquetes.**

**Hedwigno le había llevado nada**

James miró a Lily. En sus ojos notó que tenía el mismo triste pensamiento que él. Su hijo no tenía de quien recibir correspondencia.

**hasta aquel día. Algunas veces volaba para mordisquearle una oreja y conseguir una tostada, antes de volver a dormir en la lechucería, con las otras lechuzas del colegio. Sin embargo, aquella mañana pasó volando entre la mermelada y la azucarera y dejó caer un sobre en el plato de Harry. Este lo abrió de inmediato.**

**_Querido Harry_ ** **(decía con letra desigual),**

**_sé que tienes las tardes del viernes libres, así que ¿te gustaría venir a_ **

**_tomar una taza de té conmigo, a eso de las tres? Quiero que me cuentes todo_ **

**_lo de tu primera semana. Envíame la respuesta con Hedwig._ **

**_Hagrid_ **

—Gracias Hagrid, eso es muy amable de tu parte — Lily le dedicó una gran sonrisa al guardabosque.

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Lily. Parece que mi futuro yo se ha encariñado rápidamente con Harry.

**Harry cogió prestada la pluma de Ron y contestó: _«Sí, gracias, nos veremos más tarde»_ , en la parte de atrás de la nota, y la envió con Hedwig.**

**Fue una suerte que Hagrid hubiera invitado a Harry a tomar el té, porque la clase de Pociones resultó ser la peor cosa que le había ocurrido allí, hasta entonces.**

**Al comenzar el banquete de la primera noche, Harry había pensado que no le caía bien al profesor Snape. Pero al final de la primera clase de Pociones supo que no se había equivocado. No era sólo que a Snape no le gustara Harry: lo detestaba.**

**Las clases de Pociones se daban abajo, en las mazmorras. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, y habría sido igualmente tétrico sin todos aquellos animales conservados, flotando en frascos de vidrio, por todas las paredes.**

**Snape, como Flitwick, comenzó la clase pasando lista y, como Flitwick, se detuvo ante el nombre de Harry.**

—No creo que se haya emocionado como Flitwick — murmuró Molly frunciendo el seño. No conocía al hombre que sería el futuro profesor de sus hijos, pero por lo que había escuchado hasta el momento de los demás intuía que sus clases no iban a ser amenas.

**—Ah, sí —murmuró—. Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva... celebridad.**

**Draco Malfoy y sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle rieron tapándose la boca. Snape terminó de pasar lista y miró a la clase. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de Hagrid, pero no tenían nada de su calidez. Eran fríos y vacíos y hacían pensar en túneles oscuros.**

**—Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. Hablaba casi en un susurro, pero se le entendía todo. Como la profesora McGonagall, Snape tenía el don de mantener a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudarán que esto sea magia.**

Minerva McGonagall frunció el seño ante el comentario. Parecía que le molestaba el hecho de que menospreciara el uso de la varita que era muy importante en su materia.

**No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta**

**detener la muerte... si sois algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.**

—Idiota — siseó Sirius.

**Más silencio siguió a aquel pequeño discurso. Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas con las cejas levantadas. Hermione Granger estaba sentada en el borde de la silla, y parecía desesperada por empezar a demostrar que ella no era un alcornoque.**

**—¡Potter! —dijo de pronto Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?**

—No puede esperar que un alumno sepa algo de pociones antes de comenzar su primera clase — dijo Frank sorprendido.

—Además que es tema de sexto año — dijo Lily molesta.

**¿Raíz en polvo de qué a una infusión de qué? Harry miró de reojo a Ron, que parecía tan desconcertado como él. La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.**

—Me retracto — Frank parecía desconcertado — Esta chica Granger parece saberlo.

**—No lo sé, señor —contestó Harry.**

**Los labios de Snape se curvaron en un gesto burlón.**

**—Bah, bah... es evidente que la fama no lo es todo.**

—Estúpido idiota — se quejó Sirius.

James fruncía el seño mirando el libro.

**No hizo caso de la mano de Hermione.**

**—Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, Potter. ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?**

—Maldición, Severus. Es un niño de once años ¿Por qué te la agarras con el? — dijo Lily enojada con su ex amigo.

**Hermione agitaba la mano tan alta en el aire que no necesitaba levantarse del asiento para que la vieran, pero Harry no tenía la menor idea de lo que era un bezoar. Trató de no mirar a Malfoy y a sus amigos, que se sacudían de risa.**

**—No lo sé, señor.**

**—Parece que no has abierto ni un libro antes de venir. ¿No es así, Potter?**

**Harry se obligó a seguir mirando directamente aquellos ojos fríos. Sí había mirado sus libros en casa de los Dursley, pero ¿cómo esperaba Snape que se acordara de todo lo que había en _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_?**

**Snape seguía haciendo caso omiso de la mano temblorosa de Hermione.**

—No debería ignorar así a una estudiante — McGonagall reprobaba la forma de actuar de su futuro colega.

**—¿Cuál es la diferencia, Potter; entre acónito y luparia?**

—¡Maldito Quejicus, deja a mi hijo tranquilo! ¡El no tiene la culpa de que me odies!

**Ante eso, Hermione se puso de pie, con el brazo extendido hacia el techo de la mazmorra.**

**—No lo sé —dijo Harry con calma—. Pero creo que Hermione lo sabe. ¿Por qué no se lo pregunta a ella?**

—O eso ha sido imprudente del niño — dijo McGonagall, pero no parecía que estuviera regañando al muchacho del libro porque un leve movimiento de sus labio fue capturado por Sirius que sonreía orgullos de su ahijado.

—No creo que Harry haya dicho nada imprudente — aclaró Dumbledore — Los profesores deberían ser capaces de escuchar a sus alumnos. No debemos olvidarnos que también aprendemos de ellos.

**Unos pocos rieron. Harry captó la mirada de Seamus, que le guiñó un ojo. Snape, sin embargo, no estaba complacido.**

**—Siéntate —gritó a Hermione—.**

—¡No la tomes con la niña también! — gritó Lily enojada sacando a relucir todo su temperamento.

**Para tu información, Potter; asfódelo y ajenjo producen una poción para dormir tan poderosa que es conocida como Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Un bezoar es una piedra sacada del estómago de una cabra y sirve para salvarte de la mayor parte de los venenos. En lo que se refiere a acónito y luparia, es la misma planta. Bueno, ¿por qué no lo estáis apuntando todo?**

**Se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergaminos. Por encima del ruido, Snape dijo:**

**—Y se le restará un punto a la casa Gryffindor por tu descaro, Potter.**

—Es injusto — exclamó Arthur.

            En cambio James y Sirius sonreían orgullosos del pequeño Potter. Lily les repartió un golpe detrás de la cabeza a cada uno.

—Perder puntos no es algo por lo que se deba estar orgulloso.

—Si lo es cuando molestas a Quejicus — dijo Sirius para la desesperación de la joven madre y la diversión de las restantes personas.

**Las cosas no mejoraron para los Gryffindors a medida que continuaba la clase de Pociones. Snape los puso en parejas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, criticando a todo el mundo salvo a Malfoy, que parecía gustarle.**

—Obviamente. Dos estúpidos Slytherin.

**En el preciso momento en que les estaba diciendo a todos que miraran la perfección con que Malfoy había cocinado a fuego lento los pedazos de cuernos, multitud de nubes de un ácido humo verde y un fuerte silbido llenaron la mazmorra. De alguna forma, Neville se las había ingeniado para convertir el caldero de Seamus en un engrudo hirviente que se derramaba sobre el suelo, quemando y haciendo agujeros en los zapatos de los alumnos.**

—O mi pobre niño ha heredado el terrible talento de mi padre — dijo Alice recordando como su padre era capaz de llegar a destruir la casa si se cruzaba con un caldero.

—Y la intimidación de Snape no ayuda — dijo Molly.

**En segundos, toda la clase estaba subida a sus taburetes, mientras que Neville, que se había empapado en la poción al volcarse sobre él el caldero, gemía de dolor; por sus brazos y piernas aparecían pústulas rojas.**

—¡Oh, no! — exclamó Alice preocupada.

**—¡Chico idiota! —dijo Snape con enfado, haciendo desaparecer la poción con un movimiento de su varita—. Supongo que añadiste las púas de erizo antes de sacar el caldero del fuego, ¿no?**

**Neville lloriqueaba, mientras las pústulas comenzaban a aparecer en su nariz.**

**—Llévelo a la enfermería —ordenó Snape a Seamus. Luego se acercó a Harry y Ron, que habían estado trabajando cerca de Neville.**

**—Tu, Harry Potter. ¿Por qué no le dijiste que no pusiera las púas? Pensaste que si se equivocaba quedarías bien, ¿no es cierto? Éste es otro punto que pierdes para Gryffindor.**

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso es totalmente injusto! No se debe culpar a un niño por los errores de otro — para consternación de todos era McGonagall la que había hablado.

—¡Canuto! ¿Qué estás haciendo que no anotas en el pergamino? — gritó Lily muy ofuscada.

            Sirius no necesitó escucharlo dos veces. Agarró el pergamino y comenzó a escribir desaforadamente. El papel se llenó en cuestión de segundo.

—Dije que eran diez por cada una de las que le hiciera a Cachorro. Dos puntos de Gryffindor... veinte venganzas.

**Aquello era tan injusto que Harry abrió la boca para discutir, pero Ron le dio una patada por debajo del caldero.**

**—No lo provoques —murmuró—. He oído decir que Snape puede ser muy desagradable.**

**Una hora más tarde, cuando subían por la escalera para salir de las mazmorras, la mente de Harry era un torbellino y su ánimo estaba por los suelos. Había perdido dos puntos para Gryffindor en su primera semana...**

—No te preocupes por eso, hijo. Nosotros perdimos muchos más en nuestra primera.

—Si veinte en mi clase solamente — dijo McGonagall — Además de los otros puntos perdidos en sus otras clases.

El único de los tres merodeadores que parecía algo avergonzado era Remus.

**¿Por qué Snape lo odiaba tanto?**

—Porque eres mi hijo.

—Y mi ahijado.

Remus creía más bien que era porque el hijo de Lily se parecía demasiado a su peor enemigo.

**—Anímate —dijo Ron—. Snape siempre le quitaba puntos a Fred y a George. ¿Puedo ir a ver a Hagrid contigo?**

—¡Qué bueno! Tengo dos visitas — dijo Hagrid alegre.

**Salieron del castillo cinco minutos antes de las tres y cruzaron los terrenos que lo rodeaban. Hagrid vivía en una pequeña casa de madera, en el borde del bosque prohibido. Una ballesta y un par de botas de goma estaban al lado de la puerta delantera.**

**Cuando Harry llamó a la puerta, oyeron unos frenéticos rasguños y varios ladridos. Luego se oyó la voz de Hagrid, diciendo:**

**—Atrás, _Fang_ , atrás.**

—Parece que tienes un perro — le dijo Alice.

—Oh lo he encontrado hace tres días. Es muy pequeñito. Creo que debe tener unas pocas semanas. Estaba abandonado en el Callejón Diagon.

**La gran cara peluda de Hagrid apareció al abrirse la puerta.**

**—Entren —dijo— Atrás, _Fang_.**

**Los dejó entrar, tirando del collar de un imponente perro negro. Había una sola estancia. Del techo colgaban jamones y faisanes, una cazuela de cobre hervía en el fuego y en un rincón había una cama enorme con una manta hecha de remiendos.**

**—Siéntanse como en casa —dijo Hagrid, soltando a _Fang_ , que se lanzó contra Ron y comenzó a lamerle las orejas. Como Hagrid, Fangera evidentemente mucho menos feroz de lo que parecía.**

—Las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños — dijo Arthur.

—Es un dicho muggle — aclaró Lily sonriéndole al hombre.

**—Éste es Ron —dijo Harry a Hagrid, que estaba volcando el agua hirviendo en una gran tetera y sirviendo pedazos de pastel.**

Todos se miraron preocupados de que los muchachos comiesen lo que Hagrid podría preparar, pero no quisieron decir nada para no herir los sentimientos del guardabosques.

**—Otro Weasley, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, mirando de reojo las pecas de Ron—. Me he pasado la mitad de mi vida ahuyentando a tus hermanos gemelos del bosque.**

**El pastel casi les rompió los dientes, pero Harry y Ron fingieron que les gustaba,**

—Ump — balbuceó Hagrid — ¿Yo cocino feo?

Se miraron entre si para saber quien podría explicarle.

—Digamos que tu comida es adecuada para un semigigante — le dijo Dumbledore — Y a nosotros se nos dificulta un poco comerla.

Hagrid asintió, aunque estaba algo herido por la situación parecía que había comprendido las palabras del director. Los demás se sintieron aliviados de no haber sido ellos quienes tenían que explicarle.

**mientras le contaban a Hagrid todo lo referente a sus primeras clases. Fangtenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la rodilla de Harry y babeaba sobre su túnica.**

**Harry y Ron se quedaron fascinados al oír que Hagrid llamaba a Filch «ese viejo bobo».**

—Hagrid — dijo Dumbledore aunque parecía estar divertido.

—Lo siento, señor

**—Y en lo que se refiere a esa gata, la SeñoraNorris, me gustaría presentársela un día a _Fang_. ¿Saben que cada vez que voy al colegio me sigue todo el tiempo? No me puedo librar de ella. Filch la envía a seguirme.**

**Harry le contó a Hagrid lo de la clase de Snape. Hagrid, como Ron, le dijo a Harry que no se preocupara, que a Snape no le gustaba ninguno de sus alumnos.**

**—Pero realmente parece que me odie.**

**—¡Tonterías! —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?**

—¿Por qué no quieres decirle? — le preguntó James.

—Seguramente Hagrid no quiere crear más enemistades o más rencor del que se creará naturalmente — dijo Frank.

—O simplemente no quiere que se entere que su padre fue un tonto — le dijo Lily molestándolo.

Él la miró haciéndose el ofendido. Ella lo besó cortito.

—¿Por qué siempre me ganas? No es justo — susurró al oído de su esposa.

—Porque me adoras — le dio otro beso.

—Bueno, cuando los tortolitos terminen de demostrar su afecto podríamos dejar que Frank continuara leyendo — se burló Sirius haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

**Sin embargo, Harry no podía dejar de pensar en que Hagrid había mirado hacia otro lado cuando dijo aquello.**

**—¿Y cómo está tu hermano Charlie? —preguntó Hagrid a Ron—. Me gustaba mucho, era muy bueno con los animales.**

**Harry se preguntó si Hagrid no estaba cambiando de tema a propósito. Mientras Ron le hablaba a Hagrid del trabajo de Charlie con los dragones, Harry miró el recorte del periódico que estaba sobre la mesa. Era de _El Profeta_.**

**RECIENTE ASALTO EN GRINGOTTS**

**_Continúan las investigaciones del asalto que tuvo lugar en Gringotts el 31 de_ **

**_julio. Se cree que se debe al trabajo de oscuros magos y brujas desconocidos._ **

### Los duendes de Gringotts insisten en que no se han llevado nada. La

**_cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día._ **

—Entonces intentaron llevarse la piedra filosofal — dijo Remus.

—¿Pero como lograron irrumpir en Gringotts? — preguntó McGonagall.

—No se, pero no creo que sea nada bueno. Tiene que ser un mago poderoso — dijo Lily.

—Y sin buenas intenciones — aclaró Molly.

**_«Pero no vamos a decirles qué había allí, así que mantengan las narices_ **

**_fuera de esto, si saben lo que les conviene», declaró esta tarde un duende_ **

**_portavoz de Gringotts._ **

**Harry recordó que Ron le había contado en el tren que alguien había tratado de robar en Gringotts, pero su amigo no había mencionado la fecha.**

**—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry—. ¡Ese robo en Gringotts sucedió el día de mi cumpleaños!**

—¡Oh el cumpleaños de mi hijo es el 31 de julio entonces!

—De eso ya nos dimos cuenta, Cornamenta.

**¡Pudo haber sucedido mientras estábamos allí!**

**Aquella vez no tuvo dudas: Hagrid decididamente evitó su mirada. Gruñó y le ofreció más pastel. Harry volvió a leer la nota. «La cámara que se registró había sido vaciada aquel mismo día.» Hagrid había vaciado la cámara setecientos trece, si puede llamarse vaciarla a sacar un paquetito arrugado. ¿Sería eso lo que estaban buscando los ladrones?**

—Por supuesto.

**Mientras Harry y Ron regresaban al castillo para cenar, con los bolsillos llenos del pétreo pastel que fueron demasiado amables para rechazar; Harry pensaba que ninguna de las clases le había hecho reflexionar tanto como aquella merienda con Hagrid.**

**¿Hagrid habría sacado el paquete justo a tiempo? ¿Dónde podía estar? ¿Sabría algo sobre Snape que no quería decirle?**

—Demasiado curioso — dijo Remus — Al igual que tú, Lily.

—Sigo yo — dijo Alice contenta mientras casi le arrebataba el libro de las manos a Frank.

 

—El noveno capítulo es **“El duelo a media noche”**

            Lily miró molesta a James.

—Espero que no sea lo que creo que significa.

            James prefirió no contestarle. Él realmente no tenía la culpa de las decisiones de su hijo, si era lo que estaban pensando, aunque su esposa no lo creyese así. Pero su mujer embarazada no era alguien con él que uno quisiera cruzarse.

**Harry nunca había creído que pudiera existir un chico al que detestara más que a Dudley, pero eso era antes de haber conocido a Draco Malfoy. Sin embargo, los de primer año de Gryffindor sólo compartían con los de Slytherin la clase de Pociones, así que no tenía que encontrarse mucho con él. O, al menos, así era hasta que apareció una noticia en la sala común de Gryffindor; que los hizo protestar a todos. Las lecciones de vuelo comenzarían el jueves... y Gryffindor y Slytherin aprenderían juntos.**

**—Típico —dijo en tono sombrío Harry—. Justo lo que siempre he deseado. Hacer el ridículo sobre una escoba delante de Malfoy.**

—No creo que seas peor que Remus en su primera vez en la escoba — dijo Sirius riéndose de su amigo.

Remus lo miró enojado. Su primera experiencia en una escoba no era algo que le gustara recordar, o aún peor divulgar. No era normal caerse a solo metro y medio de haber despegado del suelo.

**Deseaba aprender a volar más que ninguna otra cosa.**

**—No sabes aún si vas a hacer un papelón —dijo razonablemente Ron—. De todos modos, sé que Malfoy siempre habla de lo bueno que es en Quidditch, pero seguro que es pura palabrería.**

—Bien dicho, hijo — dijo Arthur contento.

            Siguiendo con la lectura escucharon los pensamientos de Harry sobre como sus compañeros habían sido criados con conocimientos de Quidditch. Se rieron especialmente fuerte ante Ron y su pelea con Dean sobre el fútbol y sobre todo cuando intentó estimular los jugadores del póster.

—Lo mejor sería también crear un pergamino para Malfoy — dijo James enojado.

—Que un niño no reciba correspondencia no es algo con lo que se deba burlar — dijo McGonagall reprobando la actitud del chico.       

            Lily no emitió palabra pero se abrazó tristemente a su esposo.

—Nunca le vi utilidad a una recordadora — dijo Molly cortando el ambiente — Te informa que te olvidaste algo, pero uno nunca recuerda que es. Así que no tiene punto.

            Alice y Frank asintieron y le sonrieron a la pelirroja. Y luego se enojaron con el chico del libro cuando le sacó la recordadora a su hijo.

**Entonces llegó la profesora, Madam Hooch. Era baja, de pelo canoso y ojos amarillos como los de un halcón.**

**—Bueno ¿qué están esperando? —bramó—. Cada uno al lado de una escoba. Vamos, rápido.**

**Harry miró su escoba. Era vieja y algunas de las ramitas de paja sobresalían formando ángulos extraños.**

—¿Alguna vez van cambiar las escobas del colegio? — preguntó Arthur.

—No. Es mejor escobas viejas y no muy veloces para enseñar a volar — dijo McGonagall.

**—Extiendan la mano derecha sobre la escoba —les indicó la Madam Hooch— y digan «arriba».**

**—¡ARRIBA! —gritaron todos.**

**La escoba de Harry saltó de inmediato en sus manos,**

James sonrió.

**pero fue uno de los pocos que lo consiguió. La de Hermione Granger no hizo más que rodar por el suelo y la de Neville no se movió en absoluto. «A lo mejor las escobas saben, como los caballos, cuándo tienes miedo», pensó Harry, y había un temblor en la voz de Neville que indicaba, demasiado claramente, que deseaba mantener sus pies en la tierra.**

—Si, a mi me sucede lo mismo — dijo Alice.

**Luego, Madam Hooch les enseñó cómo montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Harry y Ron se alegraron muchísimo cuando la profesora dijo a Malfoy que lo había estado haciendo mal durante todos esos años.**

—Jeje. En tu cara, niño idiota.

**—Ahora, cuando haga sonar mi silbato, darán una fuerte patada —dijo Madam Hooch—. Mantengan las escobas firmes, elévense un metro o dos y luego bajen inclinándose suavemente. Preparados... tres... dos...**

**Pero Neville, nervioso y temeroso de quedarse en tierra, dio la patada antes de que sonara el silbato.**

—Oh eso no suena bien — dijo Alice con voz temblorosa.

**—¡Vuelve, muchacho! —gritó, pero Neville subía en línea recta, como el corcho de una botella... Cuatro metros... seis metros... Harry le vio la cara pálida y asustada, mirando hacia el terreno que se alejaba, lo vio jadear; deslizarse hacia un lado de la escoba y..**

**BUM... Un ruido horrible y Neville quedó tirado en la hierba.**

—Oh no mi niño.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No creo que sea nada grave — Frank tranquilizó a su esposa.

**Su escoba seguía subiendo, cada vez más alto, hasta que comenzó a torcer hacia el bosque prohibido y desapareció de la vista.**

**Madam Hooch se inclinó sobre Neville, con el rostro tan blanco como el del chico.**

**—La muñeca fracturada**

—Gracias a Merlín — suspiró la madre del muchacho. Y no fue la única en la sala.

**—la oyó murmurar Harry—. Vamos, muchacho... Está bien... A levantarse.**

**Se volvió hacia el resto de la clase.**

**—Ninguno de ustedes deben moverse mientras llevo a este chico a la enfermería. Dejen las escobas donde están o estarán fuera de Hogwarts más rápido de lo que tarden en decir “Quidditch”. Vamos, hijo.**

**Neville, con la cara surcada de lágrimas y agarrándose la muñeca, cojeaba al lado de Madam Hooch, que lo sostenía.**

**Casi antes de que pudieran marcharse, Malfoy ya se estaba riendo a carcajadas.**

—No te atrevas a burlarte de mi hijo.

—Estúpido Slytherin. Él es un buen muchacho — dijo James, quien recibió una mirada agradecida de la madre.

**—¿Vieron la cara de ese gran zoquete?**

—Mi hijo no es un zoquete — dijo Frank molesto.

**Los otros Slytherins le hicieron coro.**

**—¡Cierra la boca, Malfoy! —dijo Parvati Patil en tono cortante.**

**—Oh, ¿estás enamorada de Longbottom? —dijo Pansy Parkinson, una chica de Slytherin de rostro duro. Nunca pensé que te podían gustar los gorditos llorones, Parvati.**

**—¡Miren! —dijo Malfoy, agachándose y recogiendo algo de la hierba—. Es esa cosa estúpida que le mandó la abuela a Longbottom.**

**La Recordadora brillaba al sol cuando la cogió.**

**—Trae eso aquí, Malfoy —dijo Harry con calma. Todos dejaron de hablar para observarlos.**

—Muy bien, hijo, defiende a tus compañeros.

Lily solo negó la cabeza con resignación. Al parecer su hijo había sacado algunos rasgos de su esposo.

**Malfoy sonrió con malignidad.**

**—Creo que voy a dejarla en algún sitio para que Longbottom la busque... ¿Qué les parece... en la copa de un árbol?**

**—¡Tráela aquí! —rugió Harry, pero Malfoy había subido a su escoba y se alejaba.**

**No había mentido, sabía volar. Desde las ramas más altas de un roble lo llamó:**

**—¡Ven a buscarla, Potter!**

**Harry cogió su escoba.**

—¡No, Harry! No hagas nada estúpido — lo retó su madre.

**—¡No! —gritó Hermione Granger—. Madam Hooch dijo que no nos moviéramos. Nos vas a meter en un lío.**

—Escucha a la niña, Harry.

**Harry no le hizo caso. Le ardían las orejas. Se montó en su escoba, pegó una fuerte patada y subió. El aire agitaba su pelo y su túnica, silbando tras él y, en un relámpago de feroz alegría, se dio cuenta de que había descubierto algo que podía hacer sin que se lo enseñaran. Era fácil, era maravilloso.**

—Guau, Cachorro.

—Mi hijo es un natural volando — dijo James con felicidad y entusiasmo.

**Empujó su escoba un poquito más, para volar más alto, y oyó los gritos y gemidos de las chicas que lo miraban desde abajo, y una exclamación admirada de Ron.**

**Dirigió su escoba para enfrentarse a Malfoy en el aire. Éste lo miró asombrado.**

**—¡Déjala —gritó Harry— o te bajaré de esa escoba!**

**—Ah, ¿sí? —dijo Malfoy, tratando de burlarse, pero con tono preocupado.**

**Harry sabía, de alguna manera, lo que tenía que hacer. Se inclinó hacia delante, cogió la escoba con las dos manos y se lanzó sobre Malfoy como una jabalina.**

—¡Oh Merlín, no puedo seguir escuchando! Va romperse el cuello — dijo Lily.

—No te preocupes, pelirroja. Cachorro parece ser bueno en la escoba.

**Malfoy pudo apartarse justo a tiempo, Harry dio la vuelta y mantuvo firme la escoba. Abajo, algunos aplaudían.**

**—Aquí no están Crabbe y Goyle para salvarte, Malfoy —exclamó Harry**

**Parecía que Malfoy también lo había pensado.**

**—¡Atrápala si puedes, entonces! —gritó. Giró la bola de cristal hacia arriba y bajó a tierra con su escoba.**

**Harry vio, como si fuera a cámara lenta, que la bola se elevaba en el aire y luego comenzaba a caer. Se inclinó hacia delante y apuntó el mango de la escoba hacia abajo. Al momento siguiente, estaba ganando velocidad en la caída, persiguiendo a la bola, con el viento silbando en sus orejas mezclándose con los gritos de los que miraban. Extendió la mano y, a unos metros del suelo, la atrapó, justo a tiempo para enderezar su escoba y descender suavemente sobre la hierba, con la Recordadora a salvo.**

—¡Siiii! — gritaron Sirius, James y Hagrid. Arthur, Frank y Remus también sonreían por la hazaña. McGonagall parecía impresionada.

—Es un buscador natural — se asombró Remus.

—Esa fue una atrapada excelente — celebró James — ¡Mi hijo es excelente!

—Acaba de hacer algo estúpido y tú lo festejas — dijo Lily regañando a su esposo.

—Pero... fue extraordinario... no lo puedes negar...

Lily refunfuñó un poco. Pero no podía evitar que una leve punzada de orgullo por su hijo se creara en su pecho.

**—¡HARRY POTTER!**

—¡On, no! ¿Quién puede ser?

**Su corazón latió más rápido que nunca. La profesora McGonagall corría hacia ellos.**

—No puede castigarlo, Minerva — le suplicó James — Estaba defendiendo a su compañero.

—Y haciendo algo estúpido. Además no puedo saber que es lo que mi futuro yo va a hacer.

—No creo que castigues al muchacho — le dijo Dumbledore para asombro de todos.

James y Sirius miraron incrédulos al director. No había forma en que la profesora de transformaciones no le diera un castigo.

**Se puso de pie, temblando.**

**—Nunca... en todo mis años en Hogwarts...**

—Estás sorprendida, Minerva — A Dumbledore le titilaban los ojos.

—Así parece...

—Profesores ¿Podemos saber de qué hablan? — preguntó Molly.

—Ya sabrás, Molly — respondió el director y con eso quedó zanjada la conversación.

**La profesora McGonagall estaba casi muda de la impresión, y sus gafas centelleaban de furia.**

**—¿Cómo te has atrevido...? Has podido romperte el cuello...**

**—No fue culpa de él, profesora...**

**—Silencio, Parvati.**

**—Pero Malfoy..**

**—Ya es suficiente, Weasley. Potter, ven conmigo.**

**En aquel momento, Harry pudo ver el aire triunfal de Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, mientras andaba inseguro tras la profesora McGonagall, de vuelta al castillo. Lo iban a expulsar; lo sabía.**

—No, no te van a expulsar. Nosotros hemos hecho peores cosas y no llegamos a la expulsión — dijo James. Sirius y Remus asintieron. McGonagall los miró con los ojos llenos de desaprobación.

**Quería decir algo para defenderse, pero no podía controlar su voz. La profesora McGonagall andaba muy rápido, sin siquiera mirarlo. Tenía que correr para alcanzarla. Esta vez sí que lo había hecho. No había durado ni dos semanas. En diez minutos estaría haciendo su maleta. ¿Qué dirían los Dursley cuando lo vieran llegar a la puerta de su casa?**

**Subieron por los peldaños delanteros y después por la escalera de mármol. La profesora McGonagall seguía sin hablar. Abría puertas y andaba por los pasillos, con Harry corriendo tristemente tras ella. Tal vez lo llevaba ante Dumbledore. Pensó en Hagrid, expulsado, pero con permiso para quedarse como guardabosque. Quizá podría ser el ayudante de Hagrid. Se le revolvió el estómago al imaginarse observando a Ron y los otros convirtiéndose en magos, mientras él andaba por ahí, llevando la bolsa de Hagrid.**

—James, Lily, su hijo tiene una gran imaginación — se rió Hagrid — Miren que mi compañero jeje.

—Y extraña además de grande — dijo Sirius sonriendo.

**La profesora McGonagall se detuvo ante un aula. Abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.**

**—Discúlpeme, profesor Flitwick. ¿Puedo llevarme a Wood un momento?**

—¿Wood? ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Quién es Wood? — preguntó James ansioso.

**«¿Wood? —pensó Harry aterrado—. ¿Wood sería el encargado de aplicar los castigos físicos?»**

**Pero Wood era sólo un muchacho corpulento de quinto año, que salió de la clase de Flitwick con aire confundido.**

—Yo también estoy confundido.

—Lo cual no es una novedad, Canuto — se burló Remus.

**—Síganme los dos —dijo la profesora McGonagall. Avanzaron por el pasillo, Wood mirando a Harry con curiosidad.**

**—Aquí.**

**La profesora McGonagall señaló un aula en la que sólo estaba Peeves, ocupado en escribir groserías en la pizarra.**

**—¡Fuera, Peeves! —dijo con ira la profesora.**

**Peeves tiró la tiza en un cubo y se marchó maldiciendo. La profesora McGonagall cerró la puerta y se volvió para encararse con los muchachos.**

**—Potter, éste es Oliver Wood. Wood, te he encontrado un buscador.**

—¡Nooooooooo! — exclamó James exaltando a todos — ¡Usted lo hizo buscador! ¡Guauuu! ¡Mi hijo en el equipo desde primer año! ¡Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

—¡Harry es el mejor! ¡Harry es el mejor! — Sirius comenzó a improvisar otro de sus extraños cánticos acompañado de una danza aún más rara.

—¡Podría abrazarla, profesora! — gritó James.

—Por favor absténganse de hacerlo, Potter — se rió disimuladamente la profesora.

—¡Y usted lo sabía! — le dijo Sirius a Dumbledore.

—Por supuesto. Conozco a Minerva lo suficiente para saber que si algo es más importante que las normas para ella, eso es el Quidditch.

—Gracias, Minerva — le dijo Lily.

—¡Harry es el mejor! ¡Harry es el mejor! ¡Harry es el mejor! — el cántico, en el que ahora se habían sumado todos los hombres a excepción de Dumbledore que tarareaba, duró unos momentos antes de que Alice pudiera reanudar la lectura.

**La expresión de intriga de Wood se convirtió en deleite.**

**—¿Está segura, profesora?**

**—Totalmente —dijo la profesora con vigor—. Este chico tiene un talento natural. Nunca vi nada parecido. ¿Ésta ha sido tu primera vez con la escoba, Potter?**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza en silencio. No tenía una explicación para lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le parecía que no lo iban a expulsar y comenzaba a sentirse más seguro.**

**—Atrapó esa cosa con la mano, después de un vuelo de quince metros —explicó la profesora a Wood—. Ni un rasguño. Charlie Weasley no lo habría hecho mejor.**

—Parece que nosotros también tenemos un buen buscador en la familia — dijo Arthur.

—Y por la forma en que lo dijo Minerva parece ser más que bueno — le contestó James.

**Wood parecía pensar que todos sus sueños se habían hecho realidad.**

**—¿Alguna vez has visto un partido de Quidditch, Potter? —preguntó excitado.**

**—Wood es el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor —aclaró la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Y tiene el cuerpo indicado para ser buscador —dijo Wood, paseando alrededor de Harry y observándolo con atención—. Ligero, veloz... Vamos a tener que darle una escoba decente, profesora, una Nimbus 2.000 o una Cleansweep 7.**

—La Nimbus, Harry tienes que conseguir una Nimbus 2.000.

**—Hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore para ver si podemos suspender la regla del primer año.**

James miró ansioso al profesor.

—Seguramente voy a dar mi consentimiento.

**Los cielos saben que necesitamos un equipo mejor que el del año pasado. Fuimos aplastados por Slytherin en ese último partido. No pude mirar a la cara a Severus Snape en vanas semanas...**

**La profesora McGonagall observó con severidad a Harry, por encima de sus gafas.**

**—Quiero oír que te entrenas mucho, Potter, o cambiaré de idea sobre tu castigo.**

**Luego, súbitamente, sonrió.**

**—Tu padre habría estado orgulloso —dijo—. Era un excelente jugador de Quidditch.**

—Gracias — le dijo James sonriendo y con la voz algo emocionada.

—Es la verdad, James.

—No por eso. Sino por hablarle de mi.

La profesora solo lo miró con nostalgia.

—¿Cien años? — preguntó Lily sorprendida cuando continuaron la lectura — Entonces Harry debe ser realmente bueno.

James la miró incrédulo —¿Qué he estado diciendo?

Lily no le hizo caso y siguió pensando en su hijo.

—Parece que tenemos una familia de jugadores de Quidditch — dijo Arthur orgulloso al escuchar sobre los puestos de bateadores de los gemelos.

**Fred y George acababan de desaparecer, cuando se presentaron unos visitantes mucho menos agradables. Malfoy, flanqueado por Crabbe y Goyle.**

**—¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo tomas el tren para volver con los muggles?**

**—Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus «amiguitos» —dijo fríamente Harry. Por supuesto que en Crabbe y Goyle no había nada que justificara el diminutivo, pero como la Mesa Alta estaba llena de profesores, no podían hacer más que crujir los nudillos y mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.**

**—Nos veremos cuando quieras —dijo Malfoy—. Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos.**

—Y por eso el título del capítulo.

—Me sorprende como te esfuerzas por señalar lo obvio, Canuto — dijo James.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos.

**Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?**

**—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Ron, interviniendo—. Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?**

—¡Ron! ¡No hagas tonterías!

Molly y Lily se miraron resignadas. Sus hijos eran demasiados impulsivos.

**Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos.**

**—Crabbe —respondió—. A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave.**

**Cuando Malfoy se fue, Ron y Harry se miraron.**

**—¿Qué es un duelo de magos? —preguntó Harry—. ¿Y qué quiere decir que seas**

**mi segundo?**

**—Bueno, un segundo es el que se hace cargo, si te matan —dijo Ron sin darle importancia. Al ver la expresión de Harry, añadió rápidamente—: Pero la gente sólo muere en los duelos reales, ya sabes, con magos de verdad. Lo máximo que poduen hacer Malfoy y tú es lanzarse chispas uno al otro. Ninguno sabe suficiente magia para hacer verdadero daño. De todos modos, seguro que él esperaba que te negaras.**

—Bueno, es real lo que dijo — dijo Arthur.

—Lo que no quita que los atrapen en mitad de la noche — lo retó su esposa.

**—¿Y si levanto mi varita y no sucede nada?**

**—La tiras y le das un puñetazo en la nariz —le sugirió Ron.**

—Buen consejo, Ron.

—¡Sirius!

**—Disculpen.**

**Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger.**

**—¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? —dijo Ron.**

—No seas maleducado, hijo.

**Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry**

**—No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estaban diciendo...**

—Si, seguro.

—Sirius — siseó Lily peligrosamente.

**—No esperaba otra cosa —murmuró Ron.**

**—... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte.**

**—Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo —respondió Harry.**

**—Adiós —añadió Ron.**

—No había necesidad de ser groseros — dijo Molly molesta.

—Pero esa niña siempre está alrededor de ellos molestándolos — refunfuñó Sirius.

—No, no molestándolos. Trata de hacerlos razonar. Que buena falta les hace — dijo Lily.

Mientras continuaban la lectura las madres de los dos muchachos seguían pidiendo a sus hijos que escuchasen a la muchacha. Mientras James, y principalmente Sirius, estaban molestos por la actitud de la chica.

—Oh... pobre Nev... es muy despistado — dijo Alice sonriendo maternalmente mientras se acariciaba la panza.

Frank solo sonreía divertido por lo parecido que su hijo era a su esposa. Esas cosas que amaba de ella. Como olvidarse las contraseñas.

Siguieron leyendo sobre como los cuatro se dirigieron rumbo a la sala de trofeos, mientras McGonagall parecía desaprobar cada una de las palabras escritas.

—Filch, maldición — dijo Sirius.

—Creo que Malfoy les tendió una trampa — dijo Remus molesto.

—Oh no, y ahora Peeves — dijo Alice preocupada.

**—¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! —gritó Peeves—. ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!**

**Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada.**

**—¡Estamos listos! —gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta—. ¡Esto es el final!**

**Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves.**

**—Oh, muévete —ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró—: _¡Alohomora!_**

**La perilla hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió.**

—Menos mal — suspiró Sirius.

—Ahora si estás agradecido de que ella esté con los chicos ¿no? — lo retó Lily.

**Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando.**

**—¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? —decía Filch—. Rápido, dímelo.**

**—Di «por favor».**

**—No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron.**

**—No diré nada si me lo pides por favor —dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita.**

James y Sirius respiraron tranquilos.

—No dirá nada — dijo Remus también con alivio.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? — preguntó Arthur.

—Nosotros le enseñamos eso.

**—Muy bien... porfavor.**

**—¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja!**

**—Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido.**

**—Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada —susurro Harry—. Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! —Porque Neville le tiraba de la manga desde hacia un minuto—. ¿Qué pasa?**

**Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. Durante un momento, pensó que estaba en una pesadilla: aquello era demasiado, después de todo lo que había sucedido.**

**No estaban en una habitación, como él había pensado. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido.**

—Oh no ¿Qué es? — preguntó Molly asustada.

**Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos.**

—¡¿Qué?! — gritaron varios a la vez.

—¡¿Qué hace un perro así en el colegio?! — preguntó Alice.

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos y atemorizados por la suerte de los niños. Todos a excepción de Hagrid que parecía brillarles los ojos de emoción pensando en tener un mascota de tales características—

—Yo siempre he querido uno — los demás lo miraron incrédulos, pero conociéndolo a Hagrid tendrían que haber imaginado algún comentario de ese tipo.

**Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles.**

—¡Corran! — gritó Lily.

**Harry abrió la puerta. Entre Filch y la muerte, prefería a Filch.**

—Sabia decisión — murmuró Remus.

**Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso.**

Hubo un suspiro general en la sala de requerimientos.

**—¿Dónde se habían metido? —les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros.**

**—No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo —jadeó Harry, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones.**

**Pasó un rato antes de que nadie hablara. Neville, por otra parte, parecía que nunca más podría decir una palabra.**

**—¿Qué pretenden, teniendo una cosa así encerrada en el colegio? —dijo finalmente Ron—. Si algún perro necesita ejercicio, es ése.**

—Bueno, Ron. El pasillo está prohibido. Así que no tendrían que haberse acercado — dijo Molly como si su hijo realmente estuviese delante de ella formulándole preguntas.

**Hermione había recuperado el aliento y el mal carácter.**

**—¿Es que no tenien ojos en la cara? —dijo enfadada—. ¿No vieron donde estaba parado?**

—¿Mirar el suelo? — preguntó Sirius aprensivamente — Sus cabezas era por lo que había que preocuparse.

**—¿El suelo? —sugirió Harry—. No miré sus patas, estaba demasiado ocupado observando sus cabezas.**

**—No, el suelo no. Estaba encima de una puerta trampa. Es evidente que está vigilando algo.**

**Se puso de pie, mirándolos indignada.**

**—Espero que estén satisfechos. Nos podía haber matado. O peor, expulsado. Ahora, si no os importa, me voy a la cama.**

—Me alegra saber que tienes bien sus prioridades — dijo Hagrid riéndose.

**Ron la contempló boquiabierto.**

**—No, no nos importa —dijo— Nosotros no la hemos arrastrado, ¿no?**

**Pero Hermione le había dado a Harry algo más para pensar, mientras se metía en la cama. El perro vigilaba algo... ¿Qué había dicho Hagrid? Gringotts era el lugar más seguro del mundo para cualquier cosa que uno quisiera ocultar... excepto tal vez Hogwarts.**

**Parecía que Harry había descubierto dónde estaba el paquetito arrugado de la cámara setecientos trece.**

—Es el final del capítulo.

—Con la última frase quedó algo muy claro — dijo Sirius.

Todos los miraron interrogativamente.

—Cachorro sacó el cerebro de Lily.

—Ey... yo soy muy inteligente.

—Por supuesto, Corn, por supuesto — Sirius le estaba dando por su lado.

—Es verdad que el señor Potter es inteligente, al igual que usted señor Black. El problema es que ambos siempre han sido muy vagos — aclaró McGonagall.

—Eeeeyyy — ahora el grito provenía de los dos.

            Hagrid, que era el siguiente en la línea para leer, prefirió pasárselo a la profesora McGonagall para que ella hiciese los honores.

—La lectura y yo no nos llevamos bien — dijo el semigigante sonriendo algo incómodo.

            La profesora tomó el libro.

—Espero que en este capítulo no interrumpan tanto como en los anteriores — lo dijo en general pero su mirada se fijó especialmente en Sirius.

 


	5. Capitulo 5: Caps 10, 11, 12 y 13 HP y PF

 

— **“Halloween”**

**Malfoy no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, cuando vio que Harry y Ron todavía estaban en Hogwarts al día siguiente, con aspecto cansado pero muy alegres. En realidad, por la mañana Harry y Ron pensaron que el encuentro con el perro de tres cabezas había sido una excelente aventura, y ya estaban preparados para tener otra.**

—Espero que no se atrevan — dijo Molly.

—Harry parece tener el gusto por el peligro que tiene James — le susurró Lily.

—Y Arthur no se queda atrás en eso.

—Creo que es una batalla perdida.

Molly asintió resignada.

**Mientras tanto, Harry le habló a Ron del paquete que había sido llevado de Gringotts a Hogwarts, y pasaron largo rato preguntándose qué podía ser aquello para necesitar una protección así.**

**—Es algo muy valioso, o muy peligroso —dijo Ron.**

**—O las dos cosas —opinó Harry.**

—La piedra filosofal. Aunque no se que es — dijo Frank.

—Digamos que es ambas cosas. Valiosa y peligrosa si cae en manos incorrectas — aclaró Dumbledore.

Bufidos de frustración se extendieron en la sala al comprender que no iban a obtener mucha información sobre la piedra filosofal antes de que el libro lo develara.

**Pero como lo único que sabían con seguridad del misterioso objeto era que tenía unos cinco centímetros de largo, no tenían muchas posibilidades de adivinarlo sin otras pistas.**

**Ni Neville ni Hermione demostraron el menor interés en lo que había debajo del perro y la trampilla. Lo único que le importaba a Neville era no volver a acercarse nunca más al animal.**

—Muy sabio de su parte.

**Hermione se negaba a hablar con Harry y Ron, pero como era una sabelotodo mandona, los chicos lo consideraron como un premio. Lo que realmente deseaban en aquel momento era poder vengarse de Malfoy y, para su gran satisfacción, la posibilidad llegó una semana más tarde, por correo.**

**Mientras las lechuzas volaban por el Gran Comedor, como de costumbre, la atención de todos se fijó de inmediato en un paquete largo y delgado, que llevaban seis lechuzas blancas.**

—La escoba de Harry — se emocionó James — ¿Pero quién se la envía?

**Harry estaba tan interesado como los demás en ver qué contenía, y se sorprendió mucho cuando las lechuzas bajaron y dejaron el paquete frente a él, tirando al suelo su tocino. Se estaban alejando, cuando otra lechuza dejó caer una carta sobre el paquete.**

**Harry abrió el sobre para leer primero la carta y fue una suerte, porque decía:**

**_NO ABRAS EL PAQUETE EN LA MESA. Contiene tu nueva Nimbus 2.000,_ **

**_pero no quiero que todos sepan que te han comprado una escoba, porque_ **

**_también querrán una. Oliver Wood te esperará esta noche en el campo de_ **

**_Quidditch_ ** **_a las siete, para tu primera sesión de entrenamiento._**

### Profesora McGonagall

—¡Guau, Minerva! Si que se portó con ese regalo — le dijo James.

—Seguramente quiero que Gryffindor gane la copa. Siete años son demasiados.

**Harry tuvo dificultades para ocultar su alegría, mientras le alcanzaba la nota a Ron.**

**—¡Una Nimbus 2.000! —gimió Ron con envidia—. Yo nunca he tocado ninguna.**

**Salieron rápidamente del comedor para abrir el paquete en privado, antes de la primera clase, pero a mitad de camino se encontraron con Crabbe y Goyle, que les cerraban el camino. Malfoy le quitó el paquete a Harry y lo examinó.**

**—Es una escoba —dijo, devolviéndoselo bruscamente, con una mezcla de celos y rencor en su cara—. Esta vez lo has hecho, Potter. Los de primer año no tienen permiso para tener una.**

—A mi hijo si — sonrió orgulloso James.

—Ay Malfoy Malfoy no sabes como se te va a caer al cara — se burló Sirius.

**Ron no pudo resistirse.**

**—No es ninguna escoba vieja —dijo—. Es una Nimbus 2.000. ¿Cuál dijiste que tenías en casa, Malfoy, una Comet 260? —Ron rió con aire burlón—. Las Comet parecen veloces, pero no tienen nada que hacer con las Nimbus.**

**—¿Qué sabes tú, Weasley, si no puedes comprar ni la mitad del palo? —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tú y tus hermanos tienen que ir reuniendo la escoba ramita a**

—Los Weasleys no podremos comprarnos escobas decentes, pero nos ganamos los puestos en nuestros equipos por mérito propio — dijo Arthur en un tono que pocas veces lo habían escuchado en lo que iba de la lectura.

**Antes de que Ron pudiera contestarle, el profesor Flitwick apareció detrás de Malfoy.**

**—No estarán peleando, ¿verdad, chicos? —preguntó con voz chillona.**

**—A Potter le han enviado una escoba, profesor —dijo rápidamente Malfoy.**

**—Sí, sí, está muy bien —dijo el profesor Flitwick, mirando radiante a Harry—. La profesora McGonagall me habló de las circunstancias especiales, Potter. ¿Y qué modelo es?**

**—Una Nimbus 2.000, señor —dijo Harry, tratando de no reír ante la cara de horror de Malfoy—. Y realmente es gracias a Malfoy que la tengo.**

—Muy buena esa, Cachorro — dijo Remus sonriendo.

—¡Ese es mi hijo!

**Harry y Ron subieron por la escalera, conteniendo la risa ante la evidente furia y confusión de Malfoy.**

—¿Cómo te quedó el ojo Malfoy? — se rió Sirius.

**—Bueno, es verdad —continuó Harry cuando llegaron al final de la escalera de mármol—. Si él no hubiera robado la Recordadora de Neville, yo no estaría en el equipo...**

**—¿Así que crees que es un premio por quebrantar las reglas? —Se oyó una voz irritada a sus espaldas.**

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! — se ofuscó Sirius.

—¿Cómo sabes que es ella? — preguntó Lily molesta.

—Pues es obvio que es ella. ¿Quién más anda atrás de ellos retándolos todo el tiempo?

—Haciéndolos razonar, querrás decir — corrigió la pelirroja.

**Hermione subía la escalera, mirando con aire de desaprobación el paquete de Harry**

**—Pensaba que no nos hablabas —dijo Harry.**

**—Sí, continúa así —dijo Ron—. Es mucho mejor para nosotros.**

**Hermione se alejó con la nariz hacia arriba.**

Molly solo negó con la cabeza molesta con la actitud de su hijo.

            James se movía exaltado en su silla, emocionado a medida que McGonagall continuaba con la lectura del capítulo. Escuchaba ansioso como Wood le explicaba a Harry sobre el Quidditch mientras Lily lo miraba divertida.

—Los gemelos parecen muy buenos — le dijo Remus a Arthur quien estaba tan emocionado como James.

Luego la lectura continuó con la clase de Flitwick.

—Es emocionante la primera vez que se tiene práctica con encantamientos — dijo Lily recordando su primer año.

**El profesor Flitwick puso a la clase por parejas para que practicaran. La pareja de Harry era Seamus Finnigan (lo que fue un alivio, porque Neville había tratado de llamar su atención).**

Alice frunció el seño molesta, pero prefirió no comentar nada ante la mirada de disculpa de Lily.

**Ron, sin embargo, tuvo que trabajar con Hermione Granger. Era difícil decir quién estaba más enfadado de los dos. La muchacha no les hablaba desde el día en que Harry recibió su escoba.**

—Que bueno.

—Sirius.

**—Y ahora no se olviden de ese bonito movimiento de muñeca que hemos estado practicando —dijo con voz aguda el profesor; subido a sus libros, como de costumbre—. Agitar y golpear; recordad, agitar y golpear. Y pronunciar las palabras mágicas correctamente es muy importante también, no se olviden nunca del mago Baruffio, que dijo «ese» en lugar de «efe» y se encontró tirado en el suelo con un búfalo en el pecho.**

—Eso no es cierto — se rieron James, Remus y Sirius.

McGonagall los observó durante algunos segundos. Los conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que algo había detrás de esas carcajadas.

—¿Podría saber como conocen sobre eso?

—Pues porque nuestro amigo aquí — dijo James señalando a Sirius — Lo ha intentado una vez.

—¿Y por qué en el nombre de Merlín se les ocurrió hacer algo que no sabían que resultados podrían tener? ¿Pero... qué estoy diciendo? Ustedes todo el tiempo hacen ese tipo de cosas — dijo la mujer con rostro severo y provocando risas en el grupo.

**Era muy difícil. Harry y Seamus agitaron y golpearon, pero la pluma que debía volar hasta el techo no se movía del pupitre.**

—Oh — susurró Lily.

—¿Qué pasa, amor?

—Nada, solo esperaba que sacara mis habilidades en Encantamientos.

—Me pregunto cual será su punto fuerte en las materias. Transformaciones parece que tampoco es. Y también descartaría pociones viendo que Snape es el profesor...

—En algún momento lo sabremos — dijo ella acariciándose el vientre.

**Seamus se puso tan impaciente que la pinchó con su varita y le prendió fuego, y Harry tuvo que apagarlo con su sombrero. Ron, en la mesa próxima, no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte.**

**— _¡Wingardium Leviosa!_ —gritó, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino.**

**—Lo estás diciendo mal. —Harry oyó que Hermione lo reñía—. Es _Win—gar—dium levi—o—sa_ , pronuncia _gar_ más claro y más largo.**

**—Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente —dijo Ron con rabia.**

—¡Ron! Está intentado ayudar — lo reprendió su madre.

—No debería haberla desafiado — se rió Frank — Es obvio que esa niña va a lograrlo.

**Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas.**

**—¡Oh, bien hecho! —gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo—. ¡Miren, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!**

**Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor.**

**—No es raro que nadie la aguante —dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo—. Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio.**

**Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando.**

—Oh no, pobrecita — expresó Lily. Alice y Molly asintieron.

—No deben decirse cosas así cuando la gente puede oír — expresó Sirius con solemnidad.

—¿Quieres decir que está bien decirlas cuando no te oyen? — Lily entrecerró los ojos.

—Por supuesto — se rió de costado.

—Idiota.

**—Creo que te ha oído.**

**—¿Y qué? —dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo—. Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos.**

Varios en la sala negaron con la cabeza.

—Eso fue un poco duro — dijo Hagrid.

—Espero que no haya escuchado eso también — le contestó McGonagall.

**Hermione no apareció en la clase siguiente y no la vieron en toda la tarde. De camino al Gran Comedor, para la fiesta de Halloween, Harry y Ron oyeron que Parvati Patil le decía a su amiga Lavender que Hermione estaba llorando en el cuarto de baño de las niñas y que deseaba que la dejaran sola. Ron pareció más molesto aún, pero un momento más tarde habían entrado en el Gran Comedor; donde las decoraciones de Halloween les hicieron olvidar a Hermione.**

—Que hijo tan considerado tengo — se exasperó Molly.

**Mil murciélagos aleteaban desde las paredes y el techo, mientras que otro millar más pasaba entre las mesas, como nubes negras, haciendo temblar las velas de las calabazas. El festín apareció de pronto en los platos dorados, como había ocurrido en el banquete de principio de año.**

**Harry se estaba sirviendo una patata con su piel, cuando el profesor Quirrell llegó rápidamente al comedor; con el turbante torcido y cara de terror. Todos lo contemplaron mientras se acercaba al profesor Dumbledore, se apoyaba sobre la mesa y jadeaba:**

**—Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo.**

—¡¿Un trol?! — gritaron varios en la sala.

Dumbledore miró seriamente el libro. ¿Cómo era posible que un trol hubiera entrado en su colegio? Algo no estaba bien.

—Pero... Alguien debió dejarlo entrar... Son muy torpes como para que uno pudiera entrar solo — expresó Frank.

Remus frunció el seño. Le extrañaba que fuera Quirrell quien había dado el aviso.

**Y se desplomó en el suelo.**

**Se produjo un tumulto. Para que se hiciera el silencio, el profesor Dumbledore tuvo que hacer salir varios fuegos artificiales de su varita.**

**—Prefectos —exclamó—, conduzcan a sus casas a los dormitorios, de inmediato.**

—¿De qué te ríes, Canuto? — le preguntó Remus al ver que su amigo se estaba sosteniendo las costillas.

—La sala común de Slytherin está en las mazmorras.

Remus lo miró con exasperado. ¿Realmente creía que iban a llevar a los Slytherins hacia las mazmorras?

**Percy estaba en su elemento.**

**—¡Síganme! ¡Los de primer año, manteneos juntos! ¡No necesitan temer al trol si siguen mis órdenes! Ahora, vengan conmigo. Hagan lugar, tienen que pasar los de primer año. ¡Perdón, soy un prefecto!**

—Idiota — Sirius habló bajito para que solo sus dos amigos pudieran escucharlo.

**—¿Cómo ha podido entrar aquí un trol? —preguntó Harry, mientras subían por la escalera.**

—Eso nos preguntamos nosotros joven Harry — dijo Dumbledore aún pensativo.

**—No tengo ni idea, parece ser que son realmente estúpidos —dijo Ron—. Tal vez Peeves lo dejó entrar; como broma de Halloween.**

—Ni siquiera Peeves iría tan lejos — dijo McGonagall — Aquí hay algo más.

—¿Cómo qué? — preguntó Arthur.

—Mmm no sé... creo que tiene que ver con la piedra filosofal.

—¿Alguien lo dejó entrar para poder robarla? ? — preguntó Molly sin comprender.

—Más bien para distraer... Ya sabemos al menos que el perro gigante de tres cabezas la está custodiando.

—No nos olvidemos que intentaron robarla en Gringotts — dijo Remus acompañando la teoría de su ex profesora.

**Pasaron entre varios grupos de alumnos que corrían en distintas direcciones.**

**Mientras se abrían camino entre un tumulto de confundidos Hufflepuffs, Harry súbitamente se aferró al brazo de Ron.**

**—¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!**

—Oh no. Ella no sabe nada del trol — dijo Molly asustada.

**—¿Qué pasa con ella?**

**—No sabe nada del trol.**

**Ron se mordió el labio.**

**—Oh, bueno —dijo enfadado—. Pero que Percy no nos vea.**

—Oh por Merlín van a ir a buscarla — expresó Lily con preocupación. Por un lado no quería que le pasara nada a la niña, pero por otro su hijo estaba corriendo directo al peligro.

**Se agacharon y se mezclaron con los Hufflepuffs que iban hacia el otro lado, se deslizaron por un pasillo desierto y corrieron hacia el cuarto de baño de las niñas. Acababan de doblar una esquina cuando oyeron pasos rápidos a sus espaldas.**

**—¡Percy! —susurró Ron, empujando a Harry detrás de un gran buitre de piedra.**

**Sin embargo, al mirar; no vieron a Percy, sino a Snape.**

—¿Qué hace ahí Snape? — preguntó James molesto.

—No. Pero debería estar con los demás profesores — dijo Arthur.

**Cruzó el pasillo y desapareció de la vista.**

**—¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? —murmuró Harry—. ¿Por qué no está en las mazmorras, con el resto de los profesores?**

**—No tengo la menor idea.**

**Lo más silenciosamente posible, se arrastraron por el otro pasillo, detrás de los pasos apagados del profesor.**

**—Se dirige al tercer piso —dijo Harry, pero Ron levantó la mano.**

—Entonces es él quien dejó entrar el trol — dijo James de golpe.

—Si — acompañó Sirius — Crea una distracción con el trol y tiene libre el tercer piso para poder acercarse a la piedra.

—Podría también ir al tercer piso para vigilar que nadie intente nada.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo, Lily? — le preguntó su marido con incredulidad. De todas las cosas que su enemigo del colegio había hecho lo que nunca podría perdonarle es haber hecho sufrir a su Lily.

—No, no estoy defendiendo a Se...Snape. Solo estoy comentado una posibilidad.

—La cual puede ser cierta — dijo Dumbledore — No sabemos el motivo por el cual está yendo al tercer piso por lo que no podemos juzgar cual de las dos cosas está haciendo. Minerva por favor continúa con la lectura, quiero saber que harán nuestro dos pequeños amigos.

—Una locura, seguramente — murmuró Molly.

**—¿No sientes un olor raro?**

**Harry olfateó y un aroma especial llegó a su nariz, una mezcla de calcetines sucios y baño público que nadie limpia.**

**Y lo oyeron, un gruñido y las pisadas inseguras de unos pies gigantescos. Ron señaló al fondo del pasillo, a la izquierda. Algo enorme se movía hacia ellos.**

—¡Ay, no! — Lily se aferró con fuerza a su marido.

**Se ocultaron en las sombras y lo vieron surgir a la luz de la luna.**

**Era una visión horrible. Más de tres metros y medio de alto y tenía la piel de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme y una pequeña cabeza pelada. Tenía piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. El olor que despedía era increíble. Llevaba un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo, porque sus brazos eran muy largos.**

**El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación.**

**—La llave está en la cerradura —susurró Harry—. Podemos encerrarlo allí.**

—Buena idea, Cachorro.

**—Buena idea —respondió Ron con voz agitada.**

**Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave.**

**—¡Sí!**

**Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave.**

—¡¿Lo encerraron con Hermione?! — preguntó Lily haciendo exaltar a James a su lado.

**—Oh, no —dijo Ron, tan pálido como el Barón Sanguinario.**

**—¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas! —bufó Harry.**

**—¡Hermione! —dijeron al unísono.**

**Era lo último que querían hacer; pero ¿qué opción les quedaba?**

—Reales Gryffindors — dijo James orgulloso y Arthur subió su pulgar en apoyo a las palabras del joven hombre.

**Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo.**

**Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos.**

—Oh, no — susurró McGonagall pensando en la pobre muchacha.

**—¡Distráelo! —gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared.**

**El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a Harry vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón.**

—¡Harry! — se asustó Lily — ¡Corre!

**—¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! —gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr.**

—¡Bien, Ron! — festejó Sirius — ¡Debemos buscarle a Ron también un apodo!

—¿Crees qué es momento para eso Canuto? — le preguntó Remus — Primero dejemos a la profesora seguir leyendo y saber como termina esto.

**—¡Vamos, corre, corre! —Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo.**

**Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar.**

—¡Mi hijo!

**Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido:**

Lily golpeó la cabeza de James. Él la miró desorientado por algunos momentos antes de comprender que su esposa lo estaba culpando nuevamente por algo que su hijo había supuestamente heredado de él.

**corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo.**

—¡Si, Harry! Por eso eres un Gryffindor — festejó Sirius. James también quiso elogiar lo intrépido de su hijo, pero los gestos en el rostro de su mujer lo hicieron pensar que la mejor opción era callarse.

**La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol.**

**Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón.**

**Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:**

**—¡Wingardium Leviosa!**

—¿Por qué un hechizo que no le sale? — preguntó Arthur sin entender la actitud de su hijo.

—Es un primer año. Tampoco tiene muchas alternativas — razonó Frank y Arthur asintió de acuerdo.

**El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación.**

—¡Si! — gritaron Sirius, James y Arthur saltando de la silla y sobresaltando al resto.

—Eso es muchacho — se rió Hagrid.

—¡Por Merlín lo que me espera para el futuro! — se estremeció McGonagall ante el pensamiento de que esos chicos habían derrotado a un trol en su primer año. Ni siquiera los merodeadores habían hecho algo así. Aunque eso se puede deber a que nunca se toparon con un trol. Volvió a estremecerse.

**Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra.**

**Hermione fue la que habló primero.**

**—¿Está... muerto?**

**—No lo creo —dijo Harry—. Supongo que está desmayado.**

**Se inclinó y retiró su varita de la nariz del trol. Estaba cubierta por una gelatina gris.**

—Eegg — expresaron algunos

**—Puaj... qué asco.**

**La limpió en la ropa del trol.**

**Un súbito portazo y fuertes pisadas hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. No se habían dado cuenta de todo el ruido que habían hecho, pero, por supuesto, abajo debían haber oído los golpes y los gruñidos del trol. Un momento después, la profesora McGonagall entraba apresuradamente en la habitación,**

—Problemas — dijo Sirius.

McGonagall lo miró con los ojos en rendijas.

**seguida por Snape**

—Y el idiota también.

**y Quirrell, que cerraban la marcha. Quirrell dirigió una mirada al monstruo, se le escapó un gemido y se dejó caer en un inodoro, apretándose el pecho.**

**Snape se inclinó sobre el trol. La profesora McGonagall miraba a Ron y Harry nunca la habían visto tan enfadada.**

—No te preocupes hijo la hemos visto en peores situaciones.

—Desafortunadamente para mi y para nuestra casa. Creo que nunca en los años que llevó de cabeza de Gryffindor he restado tantos puntos de mi casa como cuando ustedes estaban en el colegio — le dirigió una extraña mirada a los tres merodeadores que conociéndola bien sabían no era de disgusto.

**Tenía los labios blancos. Las esperanzas de ganar cincuenta puntos para Gryffindor se desvanecieron rápidamente de la mente de Harry.**

**—¿En qué estaban pensando, por todos los cielos? —dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada—. Tienen suerte de que no los haya matado. ¿Por qué no estaban en los dormitorios?**

**Snape dirigió a Harry una mirada aguda e inquisidora. Harry clavó la vista en el suelo. Deseó que Ron pudiera esconder la varita.**

**Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras.**

**—Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí.**

**—¡Hermione Granger!**

**Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie.**

**—Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema.**

—¿Le está mintiendo a un profesor? — preguntó James asombrado.

—Más aún le está mintiendo a McGonagall.

La nombrada no dijo nada, estaba demasiado sorprendida.

—No se porque se asombran tanto, señores Potter y Black. Decir la verdad requiere más valentía que decir una mentira — dijo Dumbledore con una chispa en los ojos — Además es una mentira noble.

McGonagall lo miró incrédulamente. Pero conociéndolo bien no tendría que haberse sorprendido. Dumbledore siempre había sido más flexible a la rotura de las normas.

**Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?**

**—Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron.**

—Eso es muy amable de su parte — dijo Molly.

—En especial cuando es culpa de ellos que haya quedado encerrada en el baño con un trol —aclaró Lily.

**Harry y Ron trataron de no poner cara de asombro.**

**—Bueno... en ese caso —dijo la profesora McGonagall, contemplando a los tres niños—... Hermione Granger; niña tonta. ¿Cómo creías que ibas a derrotar a un trol gigante tú sola?**

McGonagall hizo gesto ante su futuro actuar.

**Hermione bajó la cabeza. Harry estaba mudo. Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarlos a ellos del problema. Era como si Snape empezara a repartir golosinas.**

**—Hermione Granger, por esto Gryffindor perderá cinco puntos —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Estoy muy desilusionada por tu conducta. Si no te ha hecho daño, mejor que vuelvas a la torre Gryffindor. Los alumnos están terminando la fiesta en sus casas.**

—Pobrecita — suspiró Alice.

**Hermione se marchó.**

**La profesora McGonagall se volvió hacia Harry y Ron.**

**—Bueno, sigo pensando que tuvieron suerte, pero no muchos de primer año podrían derrumbar a esta montaña.**

—Yo diría que ninguno de primer año — acotó Remus.

**Ganaron cinco puntos cada uno para Gryffindor.**

—¿Sólo cinco puntos cada uno? — Sirius parecía indignado — Pero se enfrentaron a un trol y lo vencieron.

—Lo cual no deja de ser estúpido y peligroso.

**El profesor Dumbledore será informado de esto. Pueden irse.**

**Salieron rápidamente y no hablaron hasta subir dos pisos. Era un alivio estar fuera del alcance del olor del trol, además del resto.**

**—Tendríamos que haber obtenido más de diez puntos —se quejó Ron.**

**—Cinco, querrás decir; una vez que se descuenten los de Hermione.**

**—Se portó muy bien al sacarnos de este lío —admitió Ron—. Claro que nosotros la salvamos.**

—Si no la hubieran hecho llorar no hubieran necesitado hacerlo — dijo Molly molesta con su hijo.

**—No habría necesitado que la salváramos si no hubiéramos encerrado esa cosa con ella —le recordó Harry.**

—Mira, tu hijo está de acuerdo conmigo — le dijo a Lily.

**Habían llegado al retrato de la Dama Gorda.**

**—Hocico de cerdo —dijeron, y entraron.**

**La sala común estaba llena de gente y ruidos. Todos comían lo que les habían subido. Hermione, sin embargo, estaba sola, cerca de la puerta, esperándolos. Se produjo una pausa muy incómoda. Luego, sin mirarse, todos dieron: «Gracias» y corrieron a buscar platos para comer.**

**Pero desde aquel momento Hermione Granger se convirtió en su amiga.**

—¡¿Qué?! — gritaron James y Sirius.

Lily y Molly parecían estar muy contentas. Remus no pudo aguantar los atónitos gestos de sus dos amigos y se echó a reír fuertemente. Si esta situación fuera en una caricatura, Remus hubiera visto un ojo saltón inyectado en sangre y titilando peligrosamente en cada uno de ellos.

—Pe... pero ella...

—La señorita Granger siempre estaba rondando sobre los señores Potter y Weasley por lo que era bastante obvio que quería acercarse a ellos. Aunque debo decir que no lo hizo de la manera correcta — habló Dumbledore sonriendo como niño pequeño — Es gracioso como suceden algunas cosas.

—Solo necesitaron un trol de tres metros y medio para hacerse amigos — dijo McGonagall sonriendo quedamente.

—Yo estuve pensando que Hermione podía llegar a ser un personaje importante en la historia porque se mencionaba muy seguido — razonó Frank — Aunque también me sorprendió un poco.

**Hay algunas cosas que no se pueden compartir sin terminar unidos, y derrumbar un trol de tres metros y medio es una de esas cosas.**

—Otro capítulo finalizado — McGonagall le pasó el libro a Dumbledore — Con este capítulo comenzamos una nueva ronda.

—

—Comencemos con el capítulo número once que creo que a varios va a gustarle — dijo el director mirando especialmente a James y a Sirius — **“Quidditch”**

—El primer partido de Cachorro — dijo Remus. Sirius aplaudió entusiasmado. James saltaba en su silla emocionado por escuchar como jugaba su hijo.

El director de Hogwarts comenzó con la lectura.

—Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Es el partido de la temporada — dijo James vehementemente y a pesar de la locura temporal que parecía haberlo poseído varios estuvieron de acuerdo. Lily suspiró resignada. Su esposo y el Quidditch. No era que a ella no le gustaba, de hecho disfrutaba bastante viendo el deporte, pero nunca entendería la obsesión de James.

—Hubiera sido interesante ver ese partido — dijo Frank pensativo — 700 formas de cometer faltas y todas en un solo partido.

James comenzó a relatar ese partido y Sirius lo ayudaba comentando detalles hasta que McGonagall lo amenazó con aplicarle un hechizo silenciador si no dejaba a Dumbledore continuar con el capítulo.

—Parece que van a echar a perder a esa muchacha. Pocos días siendo su amiga y ya es más flexible a romper reglas — dijo Alice divertida. Aunque a McGonagall eso no le resultó nada alegre pensando en que una niña muy inteligente y dos chicos dispuestos a romper reglas no era muy favorable para su salud.

—¿Ya hace aparecer fuego? Lunático, creo que esta niña es más inteligente que tú — le dijo Sirius embromando a su amigo que frunció el seño molesto.

Cuando Snape entró en escena padre y padrino del chico protestaron enormemente especialmente después de haberle quitado puntos a Gryffindor injustificadamente, aunque otros estaban más interesados en porque el profesor de pociones cojeaba. Y cuando escucharon como Filch curaba la pierna lastimada no les quedó duda que estuvo frente al perro de tres cabezas.

**Entre susurros, Harry les contó lo que había visto.**

**—¿Saben lo que quiere decir? —terminó sin aliento—. ¡Que trató de pasar por donde estaba el perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween! Allí se dirigía cuando lo vimos... ¡Iba a buscar lo que sea que tengan guardado allí! ¡Y apuesto mi escoba a que fue él quien dejó entrar al monstruo, para distraer la atención!**

—Yo también apostaría mi escoba a que Snape está intentando robar la piedra.

—Mmm no se Canuto — dijo Remus, aún le parecía extraño que fuera Quirrell quien encontró el trol. Además recordaba que ese mismo profesor había estado el día que robaron Gringotts cuando Harry conoció el Callejón Diagon — Yo creo que podría ser otra persona.

—Yo apuesto a que es él — lo desafió — ¿Qué dices?

—No se... No todavía. Esperemos un poco y yo te digo si apuesto si es Snape o no.

—No se vale Lunático. Así no tiene gracia. Si sacas conclusiones sobre lo que vamos leyendo tendrás una ventaja.

Remus lo miró extrañado. Sirius y sus extrañas teorías. Ahora parece que no se puede sacar conclusiones para apostar. Dumbledore los miraba divertido aunque comenzaba a pensar que quizás el joven licántropo tuviese la idea correcta.

—Prefiero esperar.

—¿Es tú última palabra? — preguntó Canuto.

—Si. Voy a esperar un poco.

—Esta bien. Pero para cuando quieras apostar tendrás que decirme un nombre. Quien crees que quiere robar la piedra sino no vale. ¿Trato? — extendió la mano.

—Trato hecho — Remus tomó la mano de su amigo.

—Yo quería entrar en la apuesta también — se quejó James haciendo un mohín.

—Tarde piaste Corn.

**Hermione tenía los ojos muy abiertos.**

**—No, no puede ser —dijo—. Sé que no es muy bueno, pero no iba a tratar de robar algo que Dumbledore está custodiando.**

—Tampoco soy infalible — murmuró Dumbledore.

—Pero casi — le respondió la profesora de Transformaciones.

**—De verdad, Hermione, tú crees que todos los profesores son santos o algo parecido —dijo enfadado Ron—. Yo estoy con Harry. Creo que Snape es capaz de cualquier cosa. Pero ¿qué busca? ¿Qué es lo que guarda el perro?**

**Harry se fue a la cama con aquellas preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza. Neville roncaba con fuerza, pero Harry no podía dormir. Trató de no pensar en nada (necesitaba dormir; debía hacerlo, tenía su primer partido de Quidditchen pocas horas) pero la expresión de la cara de Snape cuando Harry vio su pierna era difícil de olvidar.**

—Mmm me parece que alguien se está obsesionando. Lo cual me suena bastante conocido — dijo Alice sonriéndole a Lily. La pelirroja la miró herida en su orgullo. Ella no se obsesionaba, solo a veces había cosas que le resultaban demasiados curiosas como para dejarlas pasar.

**A las once de la mañana, todo el colegio parecía estar reunido alrededor del campo de Quidditch. Muchos alumnos tenían prismáticos. Los asientos podían elevarse pero, incluso así, a veces era difícil ver lo que estaba sucediendo.**

**Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Seamus y Dean en la grada más alta. Para darle una sorpresa a Harry, habían transformado en pancarta una de las sábanas que Scabbershabía estropeado. Decía: «Potter; presidente», y Dean, que dibujaba bien, había trazado un gran león de Gryffindor. Luego Hermione había realizado un pequeño hechizo y la pintura brillaba, cambiando de color.**

—Quidditch. Quidditch. Quidditch — comenzaron a cantar James y Sirius para consternación de su antigua profesora.

—Si es el mejor equipo porque tienen a mi hijo — dijo orgulloso James.

—Y a mis hijos también — acotó Arthur.

**Harry subió a su Nimbus 2.000.**

**La señora Hooch dio un largo pitido con su silbato de plata. Quince escobas se elevaron, alto, muy alto en el aire. Y estaban muy lejos.**

**—Y la _Quaffle_ es atrapada de inmediato por Angelina Johnson de Gryffindor... Qué excelente cazadora es esta joven y, a propósito, también es muy guapa...**

—Me gusta el cometarista.

**—¡JORDAN!**

**—Lo siento, profesora.**

**El amigo de los gemelos Weasley, Lee Jordan, era el comentarista del partido, vigilado muy de cerca por la profesora McGonagall.**

—Con razón me agradaba, era el amigo de los gemelos.

**La Quaffleen poder de Slytherin... Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra _Bludger_ , enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos... **

—Buena jugada, hijo — elogió Arthur sin saber a cual de los dos se estaba dirigiendo.

**bonita jugada del golpeador de Gryffindor, y Johnson otra vez en posesión de la Quaffle, el campo libre y allá va, realmente vuela, evita una _Bludger_ , los postes de gol están ahí... vamos, ahora Angelina... el guardián Bletchley se lanza... no llega... ¡TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!**

—¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii! — gritaron varios en la sala. Y los demás estaban sonriendo. Después de todo cada uno de ellos había pertenecido a esa casa.

**—Muévanse, háganme un lugar.**

**—¡Hagrid!**

**Ron y Hermione se juntaron para dejarle espacio a Hagrid.**

**—Estaba mirando desde mi cabaña —dijo Hagrid, enseñando el largo par de binoculares que le colgaban del cuello—. Pero no es lo mismo que estar con toda la gente. Todavía no hay señales de la Snitch, ¿no?**

**—No —dijo Ron—. Harry todavía no tiene mucho que hacer.**

**—Mantenerse fuera de los problemas ya es algo —dijo Hagrid,**

—Tengo razón, jeje — se rió Hagrid. Le causaba algo de gracia cuando aparecía en la lectura.

**cogiendo sus binoculares y fijándolos en la manchita que era Harry.**

**Por encima de ellos, Harry volaba sobre el juego, esperando alguna señal de la Snitch. Eso era parte del plan que tenían con Wood.**

**—Mantente apartado hasta que veas la Snitch—le había dicho Wood—. No queremos que ataques antes de que tengas que hacerlo.**

—Aunque también se podrían hacer algunas tácticas de distracción si... — James fue interrumpido por su esposa.

—Cariño, ya no eres capitán del equipo y ellos realmente no pueden escucharte.

—Si... jeje... Tienes razón.

—¡La Snitch! — gritó Sirius cuando el director continuó con la lectura.

**Harry la vio. En un arrebato de excitación se lanzó hacia abajo, detrás del destello dorado.**

—¡Vamos, hijo, vamos!

—Sigue, Cachorro.

**El buscador de Slytherin, Terence Higgs, también la había visto. Nariz con nariz, se lanzaron hacia la Snitch... Todos los cazadores parecían haber olvidado lo que debían hacer y estaban suspendidos en el aire para mirar.**

**Harry era más veloz que Higgs.**

—Si, mi hijo es más velos. Vamos, Harry.

**Podía ver la pequeña pelota, agitando sus alas, volando hacia delante. Aumentó su velocidad y...**

**¡PUM! Un rugido de furia resonó desde los Gryffindors de las tribunas... Marcus Flint había cerrado el paso de Harry, para desviarle la dirección de la escoba, y éste se aferraba para no caer.**

—¡Eso no es justo!

—¡Es trampa! — gritó Hagrid.

**—¡Falta! —gritaron los Gryffindors.**

**La señora Hooch le gritó enfadada a Flint, y luego ordenó tiro libre desde los postes para Gryffindor. Pero con toda la confusión, la Snitchdorada, como era de esperar, había vuelto a desaparecer.**

—Malditos Slytherins.

**Abajo en las tribunas, Dean Thomas gritaba.**

**—¡Eh, árbitro! ¡Tarjeta roja!**

**—Esto no es el fútbol, Dean —le recordó Ron—. No se puede echar a los jugadores en Quidditch... ¿Y qué es una tarjeta roja?**

**Pero Hagrid estaba de parte de Dean.**

**—Deberían cambiar las reglas. Flint ha podido derribar a Harry en el aire.**

—De acuerdo.

**A Lee Jordan le costaba ser imparcial.**

**—Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa...**

**—¡Jordan! —lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta...**

**—¡Jordan, no digas que no te aviso...!**

**—Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata al buscador de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penal para Gryffindor; la toma Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota.**

**Cuando Harry esquivó otra Bludger, que pasó peligrosamente cerca de su cabeza, ocurrió. Su escoba dio una súbita y aterradora sacudida. Durante un segundo pensó que iba a caer. Se aferró con fuerza a la escoba con ambas manos y con las rodillas. Nunca había experimentado nada semejante.**

—¿Qué sucede? — preguntó Lily nerviosa.

**Sucedió de nuevo. Era como si la escoba intentara derribarlo. Pero las Nimbus 2.000 no decidían súbitamente tirar a sus jinetes.**

—Baja, Harry. Ahora mismo — dijo Lily aún más preocupada.

**Harry trató de dirigirse hacia los postes de Gryffindor para decirle a Wood que pidiera una suspensión del partido, y entonces se dio cuenta de que su escoba estaba completamente fuera de control. No podía dar la vuelta. No podía dirigirla de ninguna manera. Iba en zigzag por el aire y, de vez en cuando, daba violentas sacudidas que casi lo hacían caer.**

—Oh no no — Lily ahora estaba asustada, pero no era la única.

—Las escobas no enloquecen de un momento para otro — dijo Frank.

—En especial las nuevas — acompañó Remus.

—Esto no me gusta — Molly se asustó junto con la joven madre.

**Nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de la conducta extraña de la escoba de Harry Lo llevaba cada vez más alto, lejos del juego, sacudiéndose y retorciéndose.**

—Oh por Merlín que alguien se de cuenta — gritó Lily y James la abrazó para que se tranquilizara.

—Él va a estar bien — le aseguró.

**—No sé qué está haciendo Harry —murmuró Hagrid. Miró con los binoculares—. Si no lo conociera bien, diría que ha perdido el control de su escoba... pero no puede ser...**

**De pronto, la gente comenzó a señalar hacia Harry por encima de las gradas. Su escoba había comenzado a dar vueltas y él apenas podía sujetarse. Entonces la multitud jadeó. La escoba de Harry dio un salto feroz y Harry quedó colgando, sujeto sólo con una mano.**

—¡Merlín! — se asustó Alice.

—¡Que alguien lo ayude! — gritó Sirius. Lily y James estaban demasiado asustados como para poder emitir algún sonido.

**—¿Le sucedió algo cuando Flint le cerró el paso? —susurró Seamus.**

**—No puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con voz temblorosa—. Nada puede interferir en una escoba, excepto la poderosa magia tenebrosa... Ningún chico le puede hacer eso a una Nimbus 2.000.**

**Ante esas palabras, Hermione cogió los binoculares de Hagrid, pero en lugar de enfocar a Harry comenzó a buscar frenéticamente entre la multitud.**

—Bien pensado. Busca quien está maldiciéndolo — dijo Frank.

**—¿Qué haces? —gimió Ron, con el rostro grisáceo.**

**—Lo sabía —resopló Hermione—. Snape... Mira.**

**Ron cogió los binoculares. Snape estaba en el centro de las tribunas frente a ellos. Tenía los ojos clavados en Harry y murmuraba algo sin detenerse.**

—Maldito Snape — siseó James. Lily estaba demasiado blanca para ese momento y escuchar que su amigo de la infancia podía ser quien estuviera maldiciendo a su hijo para tirarlo de la escoba solo la asustaba más.

**—Está haciendo algo... Hechizando a la escoba —dijo Hermione.**

**—¿Qué podemos hacer?**

**—Déjamelo a mí.**

**Antes de que Ron pudiera decir nada más, Hermione había desaparecido. Ron volvió a enfocar a Harry. La escoba vibraba tanto que era casi imposible que pudiera seguir colgado durante mucho más tiempo. Todos miraban aterrorizados, mientras los Weasley volaban hacía él, tratando de poner a salvo a Harry en una de las escobas. Pero aquello fue peor: cada vez que se le acercaban, la escoba saltaba más alto. Se dejaron caer y comenzaron a volar en círculos, con el evidente propósito de atraparlo si caía.**

—Bien pensado, chicos — Molly felicitó a sus hijos gemelos.

**Marcus Flint cogió la Quaffley marcó cinco tantos sin que nadie lo advirtiera.**

—Maldito tramposo.

—No es el momento James. ¿Qué importa un partido?

—Tienes razón, amor.

**—Vamos, Hermione —murmuraba desesperado Ron.**

**Hermione había cruzado las gradas hacia donde se encontraba Snape y en aquel momento corría por la fila de abajo. Ni se detuvo para disculparse cuando atropelló al profesor Quirrell**

Remus volvió a fruncir el seño. Hermione atropelló a Quirrell. ¿Qué necesidad tenía la autora de informar algo tan trivial? Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro pensativo de Frank que parecía estar razonando lo mismo que él.

**y, cuando llegó donde estaba Snape, se agachó, sacó su varita y susurró unas pocas y bien elegidas palabras. Unas llamas azules salieron de su varita y saltaron a la túnica de Snape. El profesor tardó unos treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que se incendiaba. Un súbito aullido le indicó a la chica que había hecho su trabajo.**

—¡Bravo, Hermione! — gritaron varios.

—Esta chica es genial.

—¿Y ahora te parece genial? — le espetó Lily a Sirius. Ahora que su hijo estaba a salvo podía respirar tranquila y descargar sus nervios contra alguien.

—Si — se burló él. Conocía a la pelirroja y sabía que se estaba descargando — Acaba de salvar a mi ahijado.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír por esto.

**Atrajo el fuego, lo guardó en un frasco dentro de su bolsillo y se alejó gateando por la tribuna. Snape nunca sabría lo que le había sucedido.**

**Fue suficiente. Allí arriba, súbitamente, Harry pudo subir de nuevo a su escoba.**

**—¡Neville, ya puedes mirar! —dijo Ron. Neville había estado llorando dentro de la chaqueta de Hagrid aquellos últimos cinco minutos.**

Alice sonrió maternalmente a la actitud de su hijo.

**Harry iba a toda velocidad hacia el terreno de juego cuando vieron que se llevaba la mano a la boca, como si fuera a marearse. Tosió y algo dorado cayó en su mano.**

—¿Qué? — preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

—¿Atrapó la Snitch con la boca? — James también estaba confundido.

**—¡Tengo la Snitch! —gritó, agitándola sobre su cabeza; el partido terminó en una confusión total.**

—¿Ganamos? — preguntó Arthur más confundido que los otros dos hombres.

—Así parece — dijo Remus.

—Ganamos — susurró Sirius.

—¡Ganamos! ¡Harry atrapó al Snitch! ¡Siiiiiii! ¡Mi hijo es genial! ¡Gryffindor es genial!

**—No es que la haya atrapado, es que casi se la traga —todavía gritaba Flint veinte minutos más tarde. Pero aquello no cambió nada. Harry no había faltado a ninguna regla y Lee Jordan seguía proclamando alegremente el resultado. Gryffindor había ganado por ciento setenta puntos a sesenta. Pero Harry no oía nada. Tomaba una taza de té fuerte, en la cabaña de Hagrid, con Ron y Hermione.**

**—Era Snape —explicaba Ron—. Hermione y yo lo vimos. Estaba maldiciendo tu escoba. Murmuraba y no te quitaba los ojos de encima.**

**—Tonterías —dijo Hagrid, que no había oído una palabra de lo que había sucedido—. ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así Snape?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se miraron, preguntándose qué le iban a decir. Harry decidió contarle la verdad.**

**—Descubrimos algo sobre él —dijo a Hagrid—. Trató de pasar ante ese perro de tres cabezas, en Halloween. Y el perro lo mordió. Nosotros pensamos que trataba de robar lo que ese perro está guardando.**

**Hagrid dejó caer la tetera.**

**—¿Qué saben de Fluffy? —dijo.**

—¿Fluffy? ¿Esa cosa tiene nombre? — preguntó Alice.

—Si tiene nombre es una mascota ¿No creen? — preguntó Molly. Y súbitamente todos miraron a Hagrid.

**— _¿_ Fluffy _?_**

**—Ajá... Es mío...**

Hagrid parecía muy contento con esa información. Todos lo miraron nuevamente .

**Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar...**

—Hagrid — dijo Dumbledore sonriendo y meneando la cabeza. McGonagall, en cambio, parecía desaprobar la actitud.

—Lo siento, señor.

**—¿Sí? —dijo Harry con nerviosismo.**

**—Bueno, no me pregunten más —dijo con rudeza Hagrid—. Es un secreto.**

—No debería haber dicho eso, jeje — se rió el guardabosque.

**—Pero Snape trató de robarlo.**

**—Tonterías —repitió Hagrid—. Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así.**

**—Entonces ¿por qué trató de matar a Harry? —gritó Hermione.**

**Los acontecimientos de aquel día parecían haber cambiado su idea sobre Snape.**

**—Yo conozco un maleficio cuando lo veo, Hagrid. Lo he leído todo sobre ellos. ¡Hay que mantener la vista fija y Snape ni pestañeaba, yo lo vi!**

—También tienes que mantener la vista fija para el contra maleficio — dijo Alice.

—Entonces Severus pude haber intentado salvar a Harry — se esperanzó Lily.

—No lo se. Pero es una posibilidad.

**—Les digo que están equivocados —dijo ofuscado Hagrid—. No sé por qué la escoba de Harry reaccionó de esa manera. .. ¡Pero Snape no iba a tratar de matar a un alumno! Ahora, escuchadme los tres, se están metiendo en cosas que no os conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvídense de ese perro y olvédense lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel...**

—Oh oh. Eso definitivamente no debería haberlo dicho — Hagrid parecía avergonzado.

**—¡Ah! —dijo Harry—. Entonces hay alguien llamado Nicolás Flamel que está involucrado en esto, ¿no?**

Varios en la sala se rieron de la curiosidad del joven Potter.

—Ahora van a intentar investigar a Flamel — dijo Alice riendo.

—Y teniendo a Hermione van a descubrir quien es — asintió Remus.

—Pero nosotros no estudiamos a Flamel hasta cuarto año — interrumpió Sirius.

—Es Hermione de la que estamos hablando.

**Hagrid pareció enfurecerse consigo mismo.**

—Un final esclarecedor para un capítulo — dijo Dumbledore.

El libro fue pasado a Remus.

—

—Curioso título. **“El espejo de Oesed”.**

Dumbledore miró curioso el libro. El espejo de Oesed. Al parecer el pequeño Potter iba a encontrarse con él. Su curiosidad aumentó más al preguntarse cual sería el más profundo deseo del muchacho. Luego miró a los padres unos segundos y suspiró. Quizás tenía una idea.

—Oesed... deseo al revez — dijo Sirius y todos los miraron sorprendidos.

—Realmente me molesta que me miren de esa forma ¿saben? En especial esos dos que dicen ser mis amigos — lo cual provocó mucha risa en todos en especial en los dos mencionados.

Remus comenzó la lectura. Rompieron inmediatamente en risa ante la imagen mental de Quirrell corriendo despavorido siendo perseguido por bolas de nieve.

—Que bueno que Ron pase las navidad en Hogwarts también — susurró Lily a Molly aún estaban indignadas por escuchar a Malfoy riéndose sobre la falta de familia de su hijo. Aunque James y Sirius estaban que echaban humo y no hablar de Hagrid que parecía dispuesto a entrar en el libro a enseñarle unas cuantas palabras al joven Slytherin.

**Cuando abandonaron las mazmorras, al finalizar la clase de Pociones, encontraron**

**un gran abeto que ocupaba el extremo del pasillo. Dos enormes pies aparecían por**

**debajo del árbol y un gran resoplido les indicó que Hagrid estaba detrás de él.**

**—Hola, Hagrid. ¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre las**

—Si porque serías de gran ayuda, hijo.

**—No, va todo bien. Gracias, Ron.**

**—¿Te importaría quitarte de en medio? —La voz fría y gangosa de Malfoy llegó desde atrás—. ¿Estás tratando de ganar algún dinero extra, Weasley? Supongo que quieres ser guardabosques cuando salgas de Hogwarts... Esa choza de Hagrid debe de parecerte un palacio, comparada con la casa de tu familia.**

Arthur murmuró varios insultos en voz baja.

**Ron se lanzó contra Malfoy justo cuando aparecía Snape en lo alto de las escaleras.**

**—¡WEASLEY!**

—Idiota.

**Ron soltó el cuello de la túnica de Malfoy.**

**—Lo han provocado, profesor Snape —dijo Hagrid, sacando su gran cabeza peluda por encima del árbol—. Malfoy estaba insultando a su familia.**

—Vamos, Hagrid — festejó James.

**—Lo que sea, pero pelear está contra las reglas de Hogwarts, Hagrid —dijo Snape con voz amable—. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor; Weasley, y agradece que no sean más. Y ahora marchaos todos.**

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle pasaron bruscamente, sonriendo con presunción.**

**—Voy a atraparlo —dijo Ron, sacando los dientes ante la espalda de Malfoy—. Uno de estos días lo atraparé...**

**—Los detesto a los dos —añadió Harry—. A Malfoy y a Snape.**

—Estamos de acuerdo contigo, Cachorro.

**—Vamos, arriba el ánimo, ya es casi Navidad —dijo Hagrid—. Les voy a decir qué haremos: vengan conmigo al Gran Comedor; está precioso.**

**Así que los tres siguieron a Hagrid y su abeto hasta el Gran Comedor, donde la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick estaban ocupados en la decoración. El salón estaba espectacular. Guirnaldas de muérdago y acebo colgaban de las paredes, y no menos de doce árboles de Navidad estaban distribuidos por el lugar, algunos brillando con pequeños carámbanos, otros con cientos de velas.**

—Me encanta Hogwarts en Navidad — dijo Alice — es muy vivo. Los demás asintieron.

—Si es el mejor lugar para pasar las vacaciones — dijo Sirius.

—¿Y mi casa? — preguntó James haciéndose el ofendido.

—También, pero siempre había un pequeño problema...

—¿Cuál?

—Tú, Cornamenta — dijo riéndose.

—¡Oye! ¡Qué adorabas pasar todas las vacaciones en casa!

—Por tus padres, no por ti — Sirius se rió más fuerte y James hizo un mohín. Los demás también lanzaron algunas carcajadas ante la actitud infantil de los dos hombres.

**—¿Cuántos días les quedan para las vacaciones? —preguntó Hagrid.**

**—Sólo uno —respondió Hermione—. Y eso me recuerda... Harry, Ron, nos queda media hora para el almuerzo, deberíamos ir a la biblioteca.**

**—Sí, claro, tienes razón —dijo Ron,**

—¿Qué? ¿Entramos en un mundo paralelo? — se rió Arthur.

—Flamel seguramente — dijo Frank.

—Ahhh si...

**obligándose a apartar la vista del profesor Flitwick, que sacaba burbujas doradas de su varita, para ponerlas en las ramas del árbol nuevo.**

**—¿La biblioteca? —preguntó Hagrid, acompañándolos hasta la puerta—. ¿Justo antes de las fiestas? Un poco triste, ¿no creen?**

**—Oh, no es un trabajo —explicó alegremente Harry—. Desde que mencionaste a Nicolás Flamel, estamos tratando de averiguar quién es.**

**—¿Qué? —Hagrid parecía impresionado—. Escuchadme... Ya se los dije... No se metan. No tiene nada que ver con ustedes lo que custodia ese perro.**

**—Nosotros queremos saber quién es Nicolás Flamel, eso es todo —dijo Hermione.**

—Si, claro.

**—Salvo que quieras ahorrarnos el trabajo —añadió Harry—.**

—Perseverante el pequeño — rió Dumbledore — Esa es una cualidad interesante.

**Ya hemos buscado en miles de libros y no hemos podido encontrar nada... Si nos das una pista... Yo sé que leí su nombre en algún lado.**

—A mi también me parece haberlo leído en algún lado — dijo Sirius.

—Si, en el colegio Canuto. Aunque me sorprende que lo recuerdes.

Sirius miró ofendido a Remus quien había hablado.

—Me refiero en el libro... ya se mencionó ese nombre antes de que lo dijese Hagrid en el capítulo anterior.

—Si, a mi también me parece que se ha mencionado.

Todos se miraron preguntándose en que parte del libro había sido pero no podían recordar donde. Dumbledore solo sonrió ante esto. Quizás debería esperar a que los demás lo dedujeran solo. Sus ojos brillaron ante esto. Si iba a dejar que lo pensaran un ratito y de paso divertirse un poco viéndolos razonar.

**—No voy a decirles nada —dijo Hagrid con firmeza.**

**—Entonces tendremos que descubrirlo nosotros —dijo Ron. Dejaron a Hagrid malhumorado y fueron rápidamente a la biblioteca.**

—Parece que están decididos a encontrar la información — dijo McGonagall mientras Remus continuaba con la lectura del capítulo — Lástima que no atinan con los libros que deben buscar.

—¿Estás alentándolos, Minerva? — preguntó Dumbledore divertido.

—Por supuesto que no, Albus — dijo ella molesta lo cual provocó una sonrisa aún mayor en el director.

**En la víspera de Navidad, Harry se fue a la cama, deseoso de que llegara el día siguiente, pensando en toda la diversión y comida que lo aguardaban, pero sin esperar ningún regalo. Cuando al día siguiente se despertó temprano, lo primero que vio fue unos cuantos paquetes a los pies de su cama.**

**—¡Feliz Navidad! —lo saludó medio dormido Ron, mientras Harry saltaba de la cama y se ponía la bata.**

**—Para ti también —contestó Harry—. ¡Mira esto! ¡Me han enviado regalos!**

**—¿Qué esperabas, nabos? —dijo Ron,**

—Ay el tacto de Ron me impresiona — dijo Sirius y esta vez Molly no tuvo nada que objetarle aunque todavía no le gustaba que hablara de su hijo.

**volviéndose hacia sus propios paquetes, que eran más numerosos que los de Harry.**

**Harry cogió el paquete que estaba más arriba. Estaba envuelto en papel de embalar y tenía escrito: «Para Harry de Hagrid». Contenía una flauta de madera, toscamente trabajada. Era evidente que Hagrid la había hecho. Harry sopló y la flauta emitió un sonido parecido al canto de la lechuza.**

—Gracias Hagrid — le dijo James.

—Ya dejen de agradecer.

**El segundo, muy pequeño, contenía una nota.**

**_«Recibimos tu mensaje y te mandamos tu regalo de Navidad. De tío Vernon y tía Petunia.»_ ** **Pegada a la nota estaba una moneda de cincuenta peniques.**

—Hace mucho que no usaba esto — siseó Sirius mientras tomaba el pergamino que había estado descansando durante los últimos capítulos.

**—Qué detalle —comentó Harry.**

**Ron estaba fascinado con los cincuenta peniques.**

**—¡Qué raro! —dijo— ¡Qué forma! ¿Esto es dinero?**

**—Puedes quedarte con ella —dijo Harry, riendo ante el placer de Ron—.**

—Parece que mi hijo ha heredado mis gustos jeje.

**Hagrid, mis tíos... ¿Quién me ha enviado éste?**

**—Creo que sé de quién es ése —dijo Ron, algo rojo y señalando un paquete deforme—. Mi madre. Le dije que creías que nadie te regalaría nada y.. oh, no —gruñó—, te ha hecho un jersey Weasley.**

—Gracias, Molly — susurró Lily.

—Como dijo Hagrid, ya no deberían dejar de agradecer. Lo hacemos porque queremos.

—Igual no voy a dejar de agradecérselos. Por preocuparse por mi hijo.

**Harry abrió el paquete y encontró un jersey tejido a mano, grueso y color verde esmeralda,**

—Como tus ojos, amor.

—Como los suyos.

**y una gran caja de pastel de chocolate casero.**

**—Cada año nos teje un jersey —dijo Ron, desenvolviendo su paquete— y el mío siempre es rojo oscuro.**

**—Es muy amable de parte de tu madre —dijo Harry probando el pastel, que era delicioso.**

—Si la comida de Molly es deliciosa — dijo Arthur sobándose la panza.

**El siguiente regalo también tenía golosinas, una gran caja de ranas de chocolate, de parte de Hermione.**

**Le quedaba el último. Harry lo cogió y notó que era muy ligero. Lo desenvolvió. Algo fluido y de color gris plateado se deslizó hacia el suelo y se quedó brillando. Ron jadeó.**

James sonrió entusiasmado y miró a sus dos amigos que sonreían también. En el rostro de Lily también había una sonrisa pero por motivos diferentes a los de los merodeadores. Ella pensaba que era la primera posesión que su hijo había obtenido de alguno de ellos más allá del dinero.

Dumbledore pareció interesado en la descripción.

**—Había oído hablar de esto —dijo con voz ronca, dejando caer la caja de grageas de todos los sabores, regalo de Hermione—. Si es lo que pienso, es algo verdaderamente raro y valioso.**

**—¿Qué es?**

**Harry cogió el género brillante y plateado. El tocarlo producía una sensación extraña, como si fuera agua convertida en tejido.**

James aplaudió excitado.

**—Es una capa invisible —dijo Ron, con una expresión de temor reverencial—. Estoy seguro... Pruébatela.**

—¿Una capa invisible? — preguntó McGonagall mirando a los tres hombres que asintieron alegremente — Por Merlín... por eso pocas veces pude atraparlos...

**Harry se puso la capa sobre los hombros y Ron lanzó un grito.**

**—¡Lo es! ¡Mira abajo!**

**Harry se miró los pies, pero ya no estaban. Se dirigió al espejo. Efectivamente: su reflejo lo miraba, pero sólo su cabeza suspendida en el aire, porque su cuerpo era totalmente invisible. Se puso la capa sobre la cabeza y su imagen desapareció por completo.**

**—¡Hay una nota! —dijo de pronto Ron—. ¡Ha caído una nota!**

**Harry se quitó la capa y cogió la nota. La caligrafía, fina y llena de curvas,**

Minerva miró a Dumbledore y el hombre se encogió de hombros.

**era desconocida para él. Decía:**

**_Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien._ **

**_Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._ **

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que tienes la capa, James? — preguntó Dumbledore interesado ya que el hecho de que la capa había pertenecido al joven cuando estaba en el colegio y más de veinte años después parecía estar intacta le llamaba poderosamente la atención.

—Me la dio mi padre cuando comencé el primer año. Es de la familia.

—Una capa muy buena entonces — acotó Frank — parece tener varios años y aún seguir en buen estado. Los encantos en las capas suelen desgastarse con el tiempo y el uso. Nosotros en el departamento de Aurors las renovamos cada dos o tres años.

—Siempre pensé lo mismo — dijo James que conocía sobre otras capas — Pero esta es diferente. Mi padre me dijo que había pertenecido a la familia desde siempre. Es una reliquia familiar.

Dumbledore hizo un leve movimiento involuntario ante la mención de la palabra reliquia. Claro que James la había utilizado solo en el sentido de tesoro de la familia. Estaba más que seguro que esa capa era más que una reliquia de los Potter. Si solo pudiera verla para constatar sus suposiciones.

**No tenía firma. Harry contempló la nota. Ron admiraba la capa.**

**—Yo daría cualquier cosa por tener una —dijo— Lo que sea. ¿Qué te sucede?**

**—Nada —dijo Harry Se sentía muy extraño. ¿Quién le había enviado la capa? ¿Realmente había pertenecido a su padre?**

**Antes de que pudiera decir o pensar algo, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe y Fred y George Weasley entraron. Harry escondió rápidamente la capa. No se sentía con ganas de compartirla con nadie más.**

**—¡Feliz Navidad!**

**—¡Eh, mira! ¡A Harry también le han regalado un jersey Weasley!**

**Fred y George llevaban jerséis azules, uno con una gran letra F y el otro con la G.**

—Parece que a ellos les gusta su suéter — murmuró Molly que no le había gustado la actitud de Ron. Quizás debería acordarse en un futuro de cambiar de color para su hijo menor.

**—El de Harry es mejor que el nuestro —dijo Fred cogiendo el jersey de Harry—. Es evidente que se esmera más cuando no es para la familia.**

**—¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron? —quiso saber George—. Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan.**

**—Detesto el rojo oscuro —se quejó Ron, mientras se lo pasaba por la cabeza.**

**—No tienen la inicial en los suyos —observó George—. Supongo que ella piensa que no se van a olvidar sus nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge.**

**—¿Qué es todo ese ruido?**

**Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.**

**—¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Harry tiene uno.**

**—Yo... no... quiero —dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.**

**—Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos —dijo George—. La Navidad es para pasarla en familia.**

**Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.**

—Son geniales — esbozó Sirius con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro. James y Hagrid asentían riéndose.

Molly negaba con la cabeza, aunque sus labios se curvaban levemente. Los gemelos parecían ser ingobernables pero no podía negar que valoraban a la familia.

Remus continuó con la lectura. Comentaron y se rieron bastante en la descripción de la cena de Navidad, en especial sobre la línea que describía a una Profesora McGonagall algo alegre por una cuantas copas de más, lo cual provocó la mirada furibunda de la mujer a un grupo especial de personas. Tres merodeadores para ser exactos. Lily parecía muy contenta de que su hijo pasara una buena navidad junto a sus amigos.

James aplaudió emocionado junto con Sirius cuando decidió utilizar la capa invisible para recorrer el colegio de noche. Lily lo miró algo molesta por la algarabía que mostraba y ni hablar de McGonagall que parecía totalmente agitada con un Potter por vigilar en el futuro.

El padre del niño protestó un poco cuando su hijo decidió ir a la biblioteca a investigar. ¿Por qué de todos los lugares tenía que ser ese? Lily lo golpeó en la cabeza y a Sirius también por si acaso. Luego escucharon con aprensión como tuvo que escaparse de Filch y Snape y correr por rumbos desconocidos.

**Retrocedió lo más silenciosamente que pudo. A la izquierda había una puerta entreabierta. Era su única esperanza. Se deslizó, conteniendo la respiración y tratando de no hacer ruido.**

—No es la mejor idea viendo que la última vez que entró en un lugar desconocido se encontró con un perro gigante y de tres cabezas — opinó Alice.

**Para su alivio, entró en la habitación sin que lo notaran. Pasaron por delante de él y Harry se apoyó contra la pared, respirando profundamente, mientras escuchaba los pasos que se alejaban. Habían estado cerca, muy cerca. Transcurrieron unos pocos segundos antes de que se fijara en la habitación que lo había ocultado.**

**Parecía un aula en desuso. Las sombras de sillas y pupitres amontonados contra las paredes, una papelera invertida y apoyada contra la pared de enfrente... Había algo que parecía no pertenecer allí, como si lo hubieran dejado para quitarlo de en medio. Era un espejo magnífico, alto hasta el techo, con un marco dorado muy trabajado, apoyado en unos soportes que eran como garras. Tenía una inscripción grabada en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse_.**

—¿Qué idioma es ese? — preguntó Hagrid desconcertado.

Remus que era el que estaba leyendo el capítulo miró unos segundos las extrañas palabras y luego comprendió que no era un raro idioma.

—Esto no es tu cara sino de tu corazón el deseo — murmuró.

—¿Conoces ese idioma Lunático?.

—No Canuto. Solo está escrito al revez.

—O sea que ese espejo muestra el deseo de tu corazón — concluyó James y sintió una mala espina ante esto. Cuando miró el rostro preocupado de su esposa, la sensación se incrementó.

**Ya no oía ni a Filch ni a Snape, y Harry no tenía tanto miedo. Se acercó al espejo, deseando mirar para no encontrar su imagen reflejada. Se detuvo frente a él. Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca para no gritar. Giró en redondo. El corazón le latía más furiosamente que cuando el libro había gritado... Porque no sólo se había visto en el espejo, sino que había mucha gente detrás de él.**

—Oh — esbozó McGonagall comprendiendo.

Lily se acurrucó junto a su marido y escondió su rostro en su pecho. James la abrazó con fuerza atrayéndola más a él.

**Pero la habitación estaba vacía. Respirando agitadamente, volvió a mirar el espejo.**

**Allí estaba él, reflejado, blanco y con mirada de miedo y allí, reflejados detrás de él, había al menos otros diez. Harry miró por encima del hombro, pero no había nadie allí. ¿O también eran todos invisibles? ¿Estaba en una habitación llena de gente invisible y la trampa del espejo era que los reflejaba, invisibles o no?**

—No es como funciona ese espejo — susurró Sirius acongojado.

**Miró otra vez al espejo. Una mujer, justo detrás de su reflejo, le sonreía y agitaba la mano. Harry levantó una mano y sintió el aire que pasaba. Si ella estaba realmente allí, debía de poder tocarla, sus reflejos estaban tan cerca... Pero sólo sintió aire: ella y los otros existían sólo en el espejo.**

**Era una mujer muy guapa. Tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y sus ojos... «Sus ojos son como los míos»,**

—Oh, no — la voz de Lily sonó amortiguada por las lágrimas que comenzaban a pugnar.

**pensó Harry, acercándose un poco más al espejo. Verde brillante, exactamente la misma forma, pero entonces notó que ella estaba llorando, sonriendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.**

—No soporto esto — Lily lloraba mientras se acariciaba el vientre con una mano.

**El hombre alto, delgado y de pelo negro que estaba al lado de ella le pasó el brazo por los hombros. Llevaba gafas y el pelo muy desordenado. Y se le ponía tieso en la nuca, igual que a Harry.**

—Yo también — dijo James con la voz entrecortada y cerrando sus ojos.

**Harry estaba tan cerca del espejo que su nariz casi tocaba su reflejo.**

**—¿Mamá? —susurró—. ¿Papá?**

Los sollozos de Lily eran los únicos sonidos en la sala, además de la voz de Remus que se escuchaba muy triste.

**Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas, y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombre pequeño que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia por primera vez en su vida.**

**Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos, y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo, como si esperara poder pasar al otro lado y alcanzarlos. En su interior sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría y mitad tristeza terrible.**

—No me gusta ese espejo. Debes irte de allí, Harry — sollozó Lily.

**No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo allí. Los reflejos no se desvanecían y Harry miraba y miraba, hasta que un ruido lejano lo hizo volver a la realidad. No podía quedarse allí, tenía que encontrar el camino hacia el dormitorio. Apartó los ojos de los de su madre y susurró: «Volveré». Salió apresuradamente de la habitación.**

—No vuelvas, hijo — murmuró James.

**—Podías haberme despertado —dijo malhumorado Ron.**

**—Puedes venir esta noche. Yo voy a volver; quiero enseñarte el espejo.**

**—Me gustaría ver a tu madre y a tu padre —dijo Ron con interés.**

**—Y yo quiero ver a toda tu familia, todos los Weasley. Podrás enseñarme a tus otros hermanos y a todos.**

**—Puedes verlos cuando quieras —dijo Ron—. Ven a mi casa este verano. De todos modos, a lo mejor sólo muestra gente muerta. Pero qué lástima que no encontraste a Flamel. ¿No quieres tocino o alguna otra cosa? ¿Por qué no comes nada?**

**Harry no podía comer. Había visto a sus padres y los vería otra vez aquella noche. Casi se había olvidado de Flamel. Ya no le parecía tan importante. ¿A quién le importaba lo que custodiaba el perro de tres cabezas? ¿Y qué más daba si Snape lo robaba?**

—Ese espejo está influenciándolo negativamente a Harry — dijo McGonagall y los demás asintieron de acuerdo. Lily aún seguía recostada en su marido.

**—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron—. Te veo raro.**

**Lo que Harry más temía era no poder encontrar la habitación del espejo. Aquella noche, con Ron también cubierto por la capa, tuvieron que andar con más lentitud. Trataron de repetir el camino de Harry desde la biblioteca, vagando por oscuros pasillos durante casi una hora.**

**—Estoy congelado —se quejó Ron—. Olvidemos esto y volvamos.**

—Escucha a Ron, Harry, por favor — dijo Molly.

**—¡No! —susurró Harry—. Sé que está por aquí.**

**Pasaron al lado del fantasma de una bruja alta, que se deslizaba en dirección opuesta, pero no vieron a nadie más. Justo cuando Ron se quejaba de que tenía los pies helados, Harry divisó la pareja de armaduras.**

**—Es allí... justo allí... ¡sí!**

**Abrieron la puerta. Harry dejó caer la capa de sus hombros y corrió al espejo. Allí estaban. Su madre y su padre sonrieron felices al verlo.**

**—¿Ves? —murmuró Harry.**

**—No puedo ver nada.**

**—¡Mira! Míralos a todos... Son muchos...**

**—Sólo puedo verte a ti.**

**—Pero mira bien, vamos, ponte donde estoy yo.**

**Harry dio un paso a un lado, pero con Ron frente al espejo ya no podía ver a su familia, sólo a Ron con su pijama de colores.**

**Sin embargo, Ron parecía fascinado con su imagen.**

—¿Qué es lo que verá? — preguntó su padre.

**—¡Mírame! —dijo.**

**—¿Puedes ver a toda tu familia contigo?**

**—No... estoy solo... pero soy diferente... mayor... ¡y soy Premio Anual!**

—¿Premio Anual? ¿Ese es el deseo de su corazón? — preguntó Sirius burlonamente, aunque más para aliviar la tensión del ambiente que otra cosa.

—No te burles de mi hijo — dijo Molly molesta.

—Pero... ¡¿Premio Anual?!

—¡Sirius!

**—¿Cómo?**

**—Tengo... tengo un distintivo como el de Bill y estoy levantando la copa de la casa y la copa de Quidditch... ¡Y también soy capitán de Quidditch!**

**Ron apartó los ojos de aquella espléndida visión y miró excitado a Harry.**

**—¿Crees que este espejo muestra el futuro?**

**—¿Cómo puede ser? Si toda mi familia está muerta... déjame mirar de nuevo...**

**—Lo has tenido toda la noche, déjame un ratito más.**

**—Pero si estás sosteniendo la copa de Quidditch, ¿qué tiene eso de interesante? Quiero ver a mis padres.**

**—No me empujes.**

—Ese espejo no es bueno en absoluto. Está haciendo rivalidad entre amigos — declaró Molly.

**Un súbito ruido en el pasillo puso fin a la discusión. No se habían dado cuenta de que hablaban en voz alta.**

**—¡Rápido!**

**Ron tiró la capa sobre ellos justo cuando los luminosos ojos de la SeñoraNorrisaparecieron en la puerta. Ron y Harry permanecieron inmóviles, los dos pensando lo mismo: ¿la capa funcionaba con los gatos? Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la gata dio la vuelta y se marchó.**

**—No estamos seguros... Puede haber ido a buscar a Filch, seguro que nos ha oído. Vamos.**

**Y Ron empujó a Harry para que salieran de la habitación.**

—Espero que no quieran volver de nuevo — dijo Lily ahora retomando su lugar en el sillón.

**La nieve todavía no se había derretido a la mañana siguiente.**

**—¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez, Harry? —preguntó Ron.**

**—No.**

**—¿Por qué no vamos a visitar a Hagrid?**

**—No... ve tú...**

**—Sé en qué estás pensando, Harry, en ese espejo. No vuelvas esta noche.**

—Ron siendo obsecuente... es un acontecimiento importante — dijo Sirius y luego se arrepintió al ver que Molly se levantaba del asiento y si dirigía hacia él — Los siento Molly, lo siento... no fue mi intención.

La mujer volvió a su lugar con la varita aún levantada. Sirius se llamó a silencio. El cual obviamente no duraría mucho.

**—¿Por qué no?**

**—No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento y, de todos modos, ya has tenido, muchos encuentros. Filch, Snape y la Señora Norrisandan vigilando por ahí ¿Qué importa si no te ven? ¿Y si tropiezan contigo? ¿Y si chocas con algo?**

**—Pareces Hermione.**

**—Te lo digo en serio, Harry, no vayas.**

**Pero Harry sólo tenía un pensamiento en su mente, volver a mirar en el espejo. Y Ron no lo detendría.**

**La tercera noche encontró el camino más rápidamente que las veces anteriores.**

Lily suspiró meneando la cabeza y James la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

**Andaba más rápido de lo que habría sido prudente, porque sabía que estaba haciendo ruido, pero no se encontró con nadie.**

**Y allí estaban su madre y su padre, sonriéndole otra vez, y uno de sus abuelos lo saludaba muy contento. Harry se dejó caer al suelo para sentarse frente al espejo. Nadie iba a impedir que pasara la noche con su familia. Nadie.**

**Excepto...**

**—Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Harry?**

**Harry sintió como si se le helaran las entrañas. Miró para atrás. Sentado en un pupitre, contra la pared, estaba nada menos que Albus Dumbledore.**

—Usted sabía que había ido varias veces — dijo Lily más tranquila al saber que Dumbledore podía convencer a su hijo para que no vuelva a buscar el espejo.

—Eso parece, Lily.

—Pero tu no haces las cosas sin motivos, Albus — le dijo McGonagall.

—Seguramente alguna razón tendré, aunque no puedo saberla ahora ya que no ha llegado ese momento aún.

**Harry debió de haber pasado justo por su lado, y estaba tan desesperado por llegar hasta el espejo que no había notado su presencia.**

**—No... no lo había visto, señor.**

**—Es curioso lo miope que se puede volver uno al ser invisible —dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que le sonreía**

—Entonces creo que tú le has enviado la capa.

—Así parece ser, Minerva — dijo pensativamente. Era obvio para él que su futuro yo quería probar algo en Harry, aunque todavía no estaba seguro que.

**—. Entonces —continuó Dumbledore, bajando del pupitre para sentarse en el suelo con Harry—, tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed.**

**—No sabía que se llamaba así, señor.**

**—Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?**

**—Bueno... me mostró a mi familia y...**

**—Y a tu amigo Ron lo reflejó como capitán.**

—O sea que ha estado allí todas las noches, señor — dijo Hagrid.

**—¿Cómo lo sabe...?**

**—No necesito una capa para ser invisible —dijo amablemente Dumbledore—. Y ahora ¿puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?**

**Harry negó con la cabeza.**

**—Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?**

**Harry pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:**

**—Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos...**

**—Sí y no —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote.**

A Lily volvieron a llenárseles los ojos de lágrimas.

**Ronald Weasley, que siempre ha sido sobrepasado por sus hermanos, se ve solo y el mejor de todos ellos. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible.**

**Continuó:**

**—El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Harry, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparado.**

Remus frunció el seño ante esto. ¿Por qué decirle eso? ¿Cómo llegaría a encontrarse otra vez el espejo si lo llevaría a otro lugar?

**No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo. Ahora ¿por que no te pones de nuevo esa magnífica capa y te vas a la cama?**

Lily respiró profundamente y le dio una sonrisa cálida al director que respondió con la misma calidez.

**Harry se puso de pie.**

**—Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?**

**—Es evidente que ya lo has hecho —sonrió Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más.**

**—¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?**

—Es una pregunta personal, hijo — Lily dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Dumbledore cuyos ojos habían perdido su característico brillo por algunos segundos.

**—¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana. Harry lo miró asombrado.**

**—Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines —explicó Dumbledore—. Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros.**

La gente del cuarto rió ante esto. Incluso Sirius comentó algo sobre ello.

**En cuanto Harry estuvo de nuevo en su cama, se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Dumbledore no había sido sincero. Pero es que, pensó mientras sacaba a Scabbers**

“Nombran demasiado a esa rata” pensó Remus mientras concluía la lectura.

**de su almohada, había sido una pregunta muy personal.**

—Otro capítulo terminado.

—Tengo hambre — declaró Sirius.

—Comimos hace unas dos horas — dijo Remus.

—Por eso, ya pasó mucho tiempo.

—Que les parece si leemos un capítulo más y luego tomamos un aperitivo. Tenemos bastante abastecimiento de comida por ahora — dijo Dumbledore.

—Esta bien — dijo Sirius, mientras tomaba el libro el capítulo número catorce aparecía para poder ser leído.

—

— **“Nicolas Flamel”**

—O sea que dan con la información — dijo James.

—Son buenos investigando — declaró Frank — después de todo son solo primeros años.

**Dumbledore había convencido a Harry de que no buscara otra vez el espejo de Oesed, y durante el resto de las vacaciones de Navidad la capa invisible permaneció doblada en el fondo de su baúl.**

—¿Por qué? Aún quedan las cocinas y otros lugares para merodeador de noche — James parecía decepcionado con la tranquilidad de su hijo.

—Cachorro necesita mi influencia, Corn. No puede ser que se parezca tanto a Lily. Lo que remite a la pregunta que hago siempre ¿Dónde estoy?... ¡Aayyy! — el último grito fue por las chispas que Lily le mandó directamente a la parte trasera de su cuerpo.

En medio de la lectura, Sirius dejó de leer y comenzó a protestar con palabras que Molly no aprobaría ni siquiera matando a Bellatrix Lestrange.

—¿Cómo que Snape va a dirigir el próximo partido? — gritó James que parecía el único, además de Sirius, que veía la gravedad del asunto — No va a ser justo con los Gryffindor y menos con mi hijo.

—Lo importante igual es que no intente hacer nada con Harry — dijo Hagrid.

—Quizás esté allí para asegurarse de que nada suceda — dijo Molly.

**En aquel momento Neville cayó en la sala común. Nadie se explicó cómo se las había arreglado para pasar por el agujero del retrato, porque sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas, con lo que reconocieron de inmediato el Maleficio de las Piernas Unidas.**

—Oh, no ¿Quién quiere dañar a mi pequeño?

—Creo que es obvio, Alice — dijo su esposo — Debe ser ese niño bravucón.

—Si, seguramente es Malfoy — siseó Sirius.

**Había tenido que ir saltando todo el camino hasta la torre Gryffindor.**

**Todos empezaron a reírse, salvo Hermione, que se puso de pie e hizo el contramaleficio. Las piernas de Neville se separaron y pudo ponerse de pie, temblando.**

**—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó Hermione, ayudándolo a sentarse junto a Harry y Ron.**

**—Malfoy —respondió Neville temblando—. Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca.**

**Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo.**

McGonagall parecía enfadada.

**—¡Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall! —lo instó Hermione—. ¡Acúsalo!**

**Neville negó con la cabeza.**

**—No quiero tener más problemas —murmuró.**

**—¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville! —dijo Ron—. Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.**

**—No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy —dijo Neville, atragantándose.**

—No te preocupes hijo todo saldrá con el tiempo — dijo Alice recordándose a ella misma a esa edad.

**Harry buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad.**

—¿Cómo puede aún tener chocolates? — preguntó Remus.

—Él no es tú, Lunático. No todos nos empachamos por comer una caja entera de ranas de chocolate de una sola vez — se rió James causando rubor en Remus por las miradas divertidas del resto.

**Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.**

**—Tu vales por doce Malfoys —dijo Harry—. ¿Acaso no te eligió para Gryffindor el Sombrero Seleccionador? ¿Y dónde está Malfoy? En la apestosa Slytherin.**

—Eso es muy agradable de su parte — dijo Alice.

—Ese es el gen Lily saliendo a relucir. Porque Cornamenta jamás hubiera hecho algo así. Hubiera dicho algo semejante a lo de Ron — bromeó Sirius.

—Tú también.

—No, yo no.

—Que si.

—Que no.

—¡Que si!

—¡Que no!

—¡¡Que si!!

—¡¡Que no!!

—¡Basta! — gritó Lily — Ambos no tienen nada de tacto.

**Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.**

**—Gracias, Harry.. Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?**

**Mientras Neville se alejaba, Harry miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.**

**—Dumbledore otra vez —dijo— Él fue el primero que...**

El mencionado sonrió. Así que así llegaban a la verdad.

**Jadeó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.**

**—¡Lo encontré! —susurró—. ¡Encontré a Flamel! Les dije que había leído ese nombre antes. Lo leí en el tren, viniendo hacia aquí. Escuchen lo que dice: _«El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!»._**

—Suficiente información para que Hermione encuentre lo que están buscando — dijo Frank.

**Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.**

—Lo que dije.

**—¡Esperen aquí! —dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Harry y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro y ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.**

**—¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí! —susurró excitada—. Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer.**

—¿Algo ligero para leer? ¿El libro no fue descripto como enorme? — preguntó Arthur riéndose.

**—¿Ligero? —dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.**

**Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.**

**—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!**

**—¿Podemos hablar ahora? —dijo Ron con malhumor. Hermione hizo caso omiso de él.**

**—Nicolás Flamel —susurró con tono teatral— es el único descubridor conocido de**

**la Piedra Filosofal.**

**Aquello no tuvo el efecto que ella esperaba.**

—Por supuesto que no.

**—¿La qué? —dijeron Harry y Ron.**

**—¡Oh, francamente! ¿No saben leer? Miren, lean aquí.**

**Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Harry y Ron leyeron:**

**_El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe. Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)._ **

**—¿Ven? —dijo Hermione, cuando Harry y Ron terminaron—. El perro debe de estar custodiando la Piedra Filosofal de Flamel. Seguro que le pidió a Dumbledore que se la guardase, porque son amigos y porque debe de saber que alguien la busca. ¡Por eso quiso que sacaran la Piedra de Gringotts!**

—Misterio resuelto — dijo Frank.

—Ahora me pregunto que harán con esta información — murmuró Remus.

—Son tres chicos muy curiosos por lo que hemos leído. No creo que esto quede aquí así nomás — dijo McGonagall frunciendo el seño. Sus futuros alumnos si bien no eran bromistas como los merodeadores parecían que iban a provocarle grandes dolores de cabeza.

**—¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera! —dijo Harry—. ¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría.**

**—Y no es raro que no pudiéramos encontrar a Flamel en ese _Estudio del reciente desarrollo de la hechicería_ —dijo Ron—. Él no es exactamente reciente si tiene seiscientos sesenta y cinco años, ¿verdad?**

Mientras Sirius continuaba con la lectura, Remus se movió incómodo ante la mención de mordeduras de hombres lobo lo cual no pasó desapercibido para el bien entrenado ojo de Frank, pero no hizo ningún comentario o pregunta sobre eso. De todas formas eso hizo pensar en algunos detalles sobre cuando todos estaban en el colegio y que siendo adolescente no le había dado importancia. Sin mencionar lo que el apodo podría estar insinuando.

—¿Por qué Snape parece estar siguiéndolo? — preguntó James molesto. Lily solo podía pedir que fuera porque lo estaba protegiendo y no por otras razones.

—Menos mal que no quieres presionarlo Wood — dijo Sirius sarcásticamente al comentario del capitán del equipo sobre tomar la Snitch con rapidez — Eso pone presión.

—Pero como capitán del equipo él debe hacerlo — dijo Arthur — Es su responsabilidad dar las jugadas a los jugadores, y viendo que Snape será el arbitro la mejor estrategia es tomar rápido la Snitch antes de que favorezca demasiado a los Hufflepuff.

**—¡Todo el colegio está allí fuera! —dijo Fred Weasley, espiando a través de la puerta—. Hasta... ¡Vaya, Dumbledore ha venido al partido!**

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco.**

**—¿Dumbledore? —dijo, corriendo hasta la puerta para asegurarse. Fred tenía razón. Aquella barba plateada era inconfundible.**

**Harry tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas, del alivio que sentía. Estaba a salvo. No había forma de que Snape se animara a hacerle algo si Dumbledore estaba mirando.**

Lily también parecía tranquila de que el director estuviera allí.

**Tal vez por eso Snape parecía tan enfadado mientras los equipos desfilaban por el terreno de juego, algo que Ron también notó.**

**—Nunca vi a Snape con esa cara de malo —dijo a Hermione—. Mira, ya salen. ¡Eh!**

**Alguien había golpeado a Ron en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Era Malfoy.**

Sirius y Hagrid murmuraron por lo bajo.

**—Oh, perdón, Weasley, no te había visto.**

**Malfoy sonrió burlonamente a Crabbe y Goyle.**

**—Me pregunto cuánto tiempo durará Potter en su escoba esta vez. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? ¿Qué me dices, Weasley?**

—No caigas, Ron, te está provocando.

**Ron no le respondió: Snape acababa de cobrar un penal a favor de Hufflepuff, porque George Weasley le había tirado una Bludger. Hermione, que tenía los dedos cruzados sobre la falda, observaba sin cesar a Harry, que circulaba sobre el juego como un halcón, buscando la Snitch.**

**—¿Saben por qué creo que eligen a la gente para la casa de Gryffindor? —dijo Malfoy en voz alta unos minutos más tarde, mientras Snape daba otro penalti a Hufflepuff, sin ningún motivo—. Es gente a la que le tienen lástima. Por ejemplo, está Potter; que no tiene padres, luego los Weasley, que no tienen dinero... Y tú, Longbottom, que no tienes cerebro.**

Los padres de los tres chicos gritaron enfadados en protesta junto con Sirius, Remus y Hagrid. Hasta McGonagall parecía estarse conteniendo para no emitir opinión.

**Neville se puso rojo y se volvió en su asiento para encararse con Malfoy**

**—Yo valgo por doce como tú, Malfoy —tartamudeó.**

—Así se habla, hijo.

**Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle estallaron en carcajadas, pero Ron, sin quitar los ojos del partido, intervino.**

**—Así se habla, Neville.**

**—Longbottom, si tu cerebro fuera de oro serías más pobre que Weasley, y con eso te digo todo.**

—Muchacho idiota.

**La preocupación por Harry estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Ron.**

**—Te prevengo, Malfoy... Una palabra más...**

**—¡Ron! —dijo de pronto Hermione—. ¡Harry...!**

**—¿Qué? ¿Dónde?**

**Harry había salido en un espectacular vuelo, que arrancó gritos de asombro y vivas entre los espectadores. Hermione se puso de pie, con los dedos cruzados en la boca, mientras Harry se lanzaba velozmente hacia el campo, como una bala.**

—Vamos Harry, vamos hijo. Tú puedes.

**—Tenéis suerte, Weasley, es evidente que Potter ha visto alguna moneda en el campo —dijo Malfoy.**

**Ron estalló. Antes de que Malfoy supiera lo que estaba pasando, Ron estaba encima de él, tirándolo al suelo. Neville vaciló, pero luego se encaramó al respaldo de su silla para ayudar.**

—No necesitan pelear — exclamó Molly.

—Ese chico los estuvo buscando por mucho tiempo. Era lógico que lo hicieran, cariño.

**—¡Vamos, Harry! —gritaba Hermione, subiéndose al asiento para ver bien a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy y Ron rodaban bajo su asiento y sin oír los gritos y golpes de Neville, Crabbe y Goyle.**

—Oh, por Merlín, mi pobre Neville con esos dos mastodontes.

**En el aire, Snape puso en marcha su escoba justo a tiempo para ver algo escarlata que pasaba a su lado, y que no chocó con él por sólo unos centímetros. Al momento siguiente Harry subía con el brazo levantado en gesto de triunfo y la mano apretando la snitch.**

—¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Mi hijo es genial! ¡Mi hijo es genial! — saltó James de la silla y comenzó a pegar santitos en el lugar, mientras Lily lo miraba divertida. Sirius se acercó a él también a festejar gritando por Harry.

**Las tribunas bullían. Aquello era un récord, nadie recordaba que se hubiera atrapado tan rápido la Snitch.**

**—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Dónde estás? ¡El partido ha terminado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡Gryffindor es el primero! —Hermione bailaba en su asiento y se abrazaba con Parvati Patil, de la fila de delante.**

**Harry saltó de su escoba, a centímetros del suelo. No podía creerlo. Lo había conseguido... El partido había terminado y apenas había durado cinco minutos. Mientras los de Gryffindor se acercaban al terreno de juego, vio que Snape aterrizaba cerca, con el rostro blanco y los labios tirantes. Entonces Harry sintió una mano en su hombro y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Dumbledore.**

**—Bien hecho —dijo Dumbledore en voz baja, para que sólo Harry lo oyera—. Muy bueno que no buscaras ese espejo... que te mantuvieras ocupado... excelente...**

—¿Por qué traer a colación el espejo? — le preguntó McGonagall.

—Parece que quiero que no se olvide del todo de él.

—¿Pero por qué? — dijo Lily cambiando su rostro de una sonrisa al ceño fruncido.

—Mis razones tendré.

**Snape escupió con amargura en el suelo.**

—¡Si! ¡En tu cara idiota de pelo grasiento!

**Un rato después, Harry salió del vestuario para dejar su Nimbus 2.000 en la escobera. No recordaba haberse sentido tan contento. Había hecho algo de lo que podía sentirse orgulloso. Ya nadie podría decir que era sólo un nombre célebre.**

—Ja ja ja, porque vencer a Voldemort no es nada importante — rió Sirius.

**El aire del anochecer nunca había sido tan dulce. Anduvo por la hierba húmeda, reviviendo la última hora en su mente, en una feliz nebulosa: los Gryffindors corriendo para llevarlo en andas, Ron y Hermione en la distancia, saltando como locos, Ron vitoreando en medio de una gran hemorragia nasal...**

**Harry llegó a la cabaña. Se apoyó contra la puerta de madera y miró hacia Hogwarts, cuyas ventanas despedían un brillo rojizo en la puesta del sol. Gryffindor a la cabeza. Él lo había hecho, le había demostrado a Snape...**

**Y hablando de Snape.**

**Una figura encapuchada bajó sigilosamente los escalones delanteros del castillo. Era evidente que no quería ser visto dirigiéndose a toda prisa hacia el bosque prohibido. La victoria se apagó en la mente de Harry mientras observaba. Reconoció a la figura que se alejaba. Era Snape, escabulléndose en el bosque, mientras todos estaban en la cena... ¿Qué sucedía?**

—¡Merlín! ¡Y ahora va a seguirlo hasta el bosque prohibido! — se ofuscó Lily.

—Y no me puedes culpar solo a mi por eso. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo que él — se burló James.

**Harry saltó sobre su Nimbus 2.000 y se elevó. Deslizándose silenciosamente sobre el castillo, vio a Snape entrando en el bosque. Lo siguió. Los árboles eran tan espesos que no podía ver adónde había ido Snape. Voló en círculos, cada vez más bajos, rozando las copas de los árboles, hasta que oyó voces. Se deslizó hacia allí y se detuvo sin ruido, sobre un haya. Con cuidado se detuvo en una rama, sujetando su escoba y tratando de ver a través de las hojas.**

**Abajo, en un espacio despejado y sombrío, vio a Snape. Pero no estaba solo. Quirrell también estaba allí.**

—¿Con Quirrell? — preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

**Harry no podía verle la cara, pero tartamudeaba como nunca. Harry se esforzó por oír lo que decían.**

**—... n—no sé p—por qué querías ver—verme j—justo a—aquí, de entre t—todos los l—lugares, Severus...**

**—Oh, pensé que íbamos a mantener esto en privado —dijo Snape con voz gélida—. Después de todo, los alumnos no deben saber nada sobre la Piedra Filosofal.**

—Eso confirma que Snape sabe sobre la Piedra Filosofal — dijo Sirius esperando que Remus apostara pronto con él porque estaba seguro de ganar.

—Y también Quirrell — dijo el hombre lobo.

**Harry se inclinó hacia delante. Quirrell tartamudeaba algo y Snape lo interrumpió.**

**—¿Ya has averiguado cómo burlar a esa bestia de Hagrid?**

**—P—p—pero Severus, y—yo...**

**—Tú no querrás que yo sea tu enemigo, Quirrell —dijo Snape, dando un paso hacia él.**

**—Y—yo no s—sé qué...**

**—Tú sabes perfectamente bien lo que quiero decir.**

Frank frunció el seño ante esto.

**Una lechuza dejó escapar un grito y Harry casi se cae del árbol. Se enderezó a tiempo para oír a Snape decir:**

**—... tu pequeña parte del abracadabra. Estoy esperando.**

—Es obvio que quiere algo de él — dijo James y Sirius asintió entusiasmado.

—No pudo escuchar todo — dijo Remus lamentándose. Aunque quizás esto ayudaba a confundir más a Sirius y tomar la apuesta pensó riéndose por dentro.

**—P—pero y—yo no...**

**—Muy bien —lo interrumpió Snape—. Vamos a tener otra pequeña charla muy pronto, cuando hayas tenido tiempo de pensar y decidir dónde están tus lealtades.**

**Se echó la capa sobre la cabeza y se alejó del claro. Ya estaba casi oscuro, pero Harry pudo ver a Quirrell inmóvil, como si estuviera petrificado.**

—Bueno, creo que es hora de que apuesto por quien creo que es el que está detrás de la Piedra Filosofal — le dijo Remus a Sirius.

—¿Si? ¿Quién crees que es? — preguntó ansioso.

—Quirrell.

—Me estás cargando ¿verdad?

—No, apuesto que es Quirrell.

—Ay no, esa hubiera sido una apuesta que hubiera ganado fácil si hubiera participado — dijo James molesto. Él también creía que el culpable era Snape.

—¿Qué les parece si apostamos dos contra dos? — dijo Frank — James y Sirius van por Snape y Remus y yo vamos por Quirrell.

—¿Tú también crees que es Quirrell? — preguntó Sirius riéndose de los dos hombres.

—Si, creo que si.

—Me gusta la idea. Dos contra dos — dijo James contento.

—Ya que estamos apostando sobre la trama principal de este libro, se merece una apuesta fuerte. ¿Qué les parece? — sugirió Frank.

James y Sirius se miraron. Y luego miraron a Remus. Ambos sabían que su amigo no estaba en la mejor de las situaciones económicas y apostar fuerte no era algo que el podría afrontar.

—No creo que con dos Galleons cada uno es suficiente — dijo James y el joven licántropo les sonrió agradecido a sus dos amigos.

—Esta bien. Trato. Dos Galleons.

**—¿Harry, dónde estabas? —preguntó Hermione con voz aguda.**

**—¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! ¡Ganamos! —gritaba Ron al tiempo que daba palmadas a Harry en la espalda—. ¡Y yo le puse un ojo negro a Malfoy**

—¡Muy bien, Ron! El pequeño miserable se lo merece.

**y Neville trató de vencer a Crabbe y Goyle él solo! Todavía está inconsciente,**

—Ay, no. Mi niño inconciente.

**pero la señora Pomfrey dice que se pondrá bien. Todos te están esperando en la sala común, vamos a celebrar una fiesta, Fred y George robaron unos pasteles y otras cosas de la cocina...**

**—Ahora eso no importa —dijo Harry sin aliento—. Vamos a buscar una habitación vacía, ya verán cuando oigan esto...**

**Se aseguró de que Peeves no estuviera dentro antes de cerrar la puerta, y entonces les contó lo que había visto y oído.**

**—Así que teníamos razón, es la Piedra Filosofal y Snape trata de obligar a Quirrell a que lo ayude a conseguirla. Le preguntó si sabía cómo pasar ante Fluffy y dijo algo sobre el «abracadabra» de Quirrell... Eso significa que hay otras cosas custodiando la Piedra, además de Fluffy, probablemente cantidades de hechizos, y Quirrell puede haber hecho algunos encantamientos anti—Artes Oscuras que Snape necesita romper...**

—Eso es muy lógico — dijo James orgulloso del pensamiento de su hijo.

—La verdad, con lo poco que ha escuchado es un muy buen razonamiento. Lástima que está equivocado — dijo Frank.

**—¿Quieres decir que la Piedra estará segura mientras Quirrell se oponga a Snape?**

**—preguntó alarmada Hermione.**

**—En ese caso no durará mucho —dijo Ron.**

—Será en los próximos días — dijo Sirius entregándole el libro a James.

—Sea quien sea ya se resolverá porque parece que ya estamos llegando al final del libro por como va la historia — dijo Lily — ¿Cuántos capítulos creen que falten?

—No podemos saberlo, Lils, las demás hojas están en blanco. Aunque acaba de aparecer el capítulo número catorce — dijo James antes de comenzar a leer.

 


	6. CAPITULO 6: Capítulos 14, 15, 16, 17. Piedra Filosofal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He retomado la escritura de este fic después de más de un año y medio, ha costado pero lo he logrado recuperar mi inspiración. Espero lo disfruten.

James no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa de costado al leer el título del capítulo catorce. Miró a su gigante amigo imaginando lo que podría significar ese título. Luego miró de reojo a su esposa. Esto no iba a gustarle, no señor.

—¿A que debemos esa sonrisa? —preguntó McGonagall.

— **“Norbert, el ridgeback noruego”** —fue todo lo que dijo James.

—¿Un dragón? —preguntó Remus perplejo. Y de repente todos miraron a Hagrid que parecía haber recibido la mejor noticia del mundo.

—¡No es justo! —Sirius gritó repentinamente.

Todos se perdieron ante la frustrada e indignada mirada del merodeador, sin comprender el motivo del grito.

—¿Qué no es justo Canuto? —preguntó James sin entender.

—¿Te pasa algo Sirius? —interrogó Lily levantándose de la silla y escrutándolo en busca de alguna anomalía. Alguna de la que ella todavía no tenía conocimiento.

—Que no es justo. Son primeros años y ya se encontraron con un perro de tres cabezas, un trol y ahora parece que también un dragón. Es mucho más de lo que nosotros hemos visto en siete años...

—¡Por Merlín! —gritó exasperada McGonagall para, principalmente, diversión de Dumbledore.

Los demás no hicieron más que reírse de la cara de terror de la profesora y de la de angustia del joven Black.

James comenzó a leer aún con la boba sonrisa en su rostro mientras meneaba la cabeza con diversión.

—No hay necesidad de alentarlo, chicos, él es quien quiere robar la piedra —le dijo Remus a los chicos del libro que alentaban a Quirrell, solo para molestar a sus amigos.

—Estás equivocado, Lunático. De vez en cuando es bueno que te equivoques como todo humano —se burló Sirius.

Cornamenta continuó con la lectura dando lugar a burlas hacia Remus por parte de Sirius ante la similitud entre el licántropo y Hermione en la forma de organizar las tareas. James también pensaba que eso se asemejaba a su esposa, pero prefirió mantener ese razonamiento oculto.

**Harry, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_ no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:**

**—¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?**

**Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.**

**—Estaba mirando —dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención—. ¿Y qué hacen? —De pronto pareció sospechar algo—. No estarán buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?**

**—Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos —dijo Ron con aire grandilocuente—. Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi...**

—Deberían ser más cuidadosos en cuanto hablar sobre el tema abiertamente —dijo McGonagall reprochando al aire.

**—¡¡Shhh!! —Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba—. No pueden ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué les pasa?**

**—En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte —dijo Harry— sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de _Fluffy_...**

**—¡SHHHH! —dijo Hagrid otra vez—. Miren, vengan a verme más tarde, no les prometo que les vaya a decir algo, pero no anden por ahí hablando, se supone que los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo se los conté...**

**—Te vemos más tarde, entonces —dijo Harry.**

**Hagrid se escabulló.**

**—¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda? —dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.**

**—¿Creen que tiene que ver con la Piedra?**

—No, con dragones —dijo Sirius.

**—Voy a ver en qué sección estaba —dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos. Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.**

**—¡Dragones! —susurró—. ¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Miren estos dos: _Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda_ y _Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones_...**

McGonagall miró reprobatoriamente al semi gigante, que a pesar de su tamaño se cohibió por la fuerte mirada de la profesora. Dumbledore solo parecía divertido con la interacción de ambos.

**—Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí —dijo Harry.**

**—Pero va contra nuestras leyes —dijo Ron—. Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los _muggles_ no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. **

—Gua, comentario digno de poner a Hermione orgullosa —se burló Sirius. Entonces Molly se levantó, se dirigió hasta él y le pegó detrás de la cabeza.

—¿No es liberador? —le preguntó Lily riendo de la cara de incredulidad de varios.

—Mucho. Ahora entiendo porque lo haces tan seguido —dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba asiento y Arthur se preguntaba si eso iba a transformarse en una costumbre para su esposa. Esperaba que no fuera así porque sino sería el principal blanco de ellos.

**De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendrían que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania.**

**—Pero no hay dragones salvajes en Inglaterra, ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry**

**—Por supuesto que hay —respondió Ron—. Verdes en Gales y negros en Escocia. Al ministro de Magia le ha costado trabajo silenciar ese asunto, te lo aseguro. Los nuestros tienen que hacerles encantamientos a los _muggles_ que los han visto para que los olviden.**

**—Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid? —dijo Hermione.**

—Dragones —dijo el mencionado riéndose levemente.

El capítulo continuó con los tres muchachos entrando en la cabaña de Hagrid que estaba notoriamente preparada para la incubación de un huevo de dragón. Intercambiaron algunas opiniones sobre la constancia de los tres, en especial de Harry por conocer sobre que más estaba custodiando la piedra. Hecho que dio lugar a una burla de Sirius sobre como el niño se parecía mucho a su madre en su etapa obsesiva, lo cual provocó que sufriera un encantamiento picor por parte de la pelirroja.

—No creo que Quirrell sea un problema para Snape —comentó James y los demás lo miraron—. Me refiero a que los tres están creyendo que Snape quiere saber que tipo de hechizos está usando Quirrell, pero no creo que sea así.

—Si, tienes razón —le dijo Sirius—, Quejicus sabe demasiado sobre artes oscuras como para necesitar descifrar nada. Además es una mortífago o ex mortífago.

—¿Entonces están diciendo que Frank y yo tenemos razón y no es Snape el que quiere robar la piedra? —preguntó Remus burlándose de sus amigos—. Yo sabía que tarde o temprano iban a darse cuenta.

—No es eso, Lunático —dijo Sirius molesto por ser objetos de broma, mientras se seguía rascando como consecuencia del hechizo—. Maldición Lily, ¿no puedes sacarme esto de encima? Ya no doy más.

La pelirroja lo pensó un poco y luego decidió ayudarlo.

**Así que ya tenían algo más de qué preocuparse: lo que podía sucederle a Hagrid si alguien descubría que ocultaba un dragón ilegal en su cabaña.**

Hagrid se sintió un poco avergonzado por preocuparlos, pero a la vez una súbita felicidad lo invadió al darse cuenta que le importaba a los tres muchachos.

**—Me pregunto cómo será tener una vida tranquila —suspiró Ron, mientras noche tras noche luchaban con todo el trabajo extra que les daban los profesores. Hermione había comenzado ya a hacer horarios de repaso para Harry y Ron. Los estaba volviendo locos.**

**Entonces, durante un desayuno, Hedwig entregó a Harry otra nota de Hagrid. Sólo decía: «Está a punto de salir».**

Todos los hombres de la sala parecían emocionados con este hecho.

**Ron quería faltar a la clase de Herbología e ir directamente a la cabaña. Hermione no quería ni oír hablar de eso.**

—Olvídalo, amigo, ella es demasiado como Lunático, jamás te permitirá faltar a clases —dijo Sirius con pesar.

—Ey

—Seee, siempre tenías que esperar después de hora para poder planear nuestras aventuras —corroboró James las palabras de su amigo.

—¡Eeeyyy!

**—Hermione, ¿cuántas veces en nuestra vida veremos a un dragón saliendo de su huevo?**

**—Tenemos clases, nos vamos a meter en líos y no vamos a poder hacer nada cuando alguien descubra lo que Hagrid está haciendo...**

**—¡Cállate! —susurró Harry**

**Malfoy estaba cerca de ellos y se había quedado inmóvil para escucharlos. ¿Cuánto había oído? A Harry no le gustó la expresión de su cara.**

—Oh no, el niño idiota ha escuchado.

**Ron y Hermione discutieron durante todo el camino hacia la clase de Herbología y, al final, Hermione aceptó ir a la cabaña de Hagrid con ellos durante el recreo de la mañana. Cuando al final de las clases sonó la campana del castillo, los tres dejaron sus trasplantadores y corrieron por el parque hasta el borde del bosque. Hagrid los recibió, excitado y radiante.**

El Hagrid presenta en la sala no estaba en un estado muy diferente del que se describía en el libro, ya que esperaba con ansias el momento en que se describiera el nacimiento de su futura mascota.

**—Ya casi está fuera —dijo cuando entraron.**

**El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí. Todos acercaron las sillas a la mesa y esperaron, respirando con agitación.**

**De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa. No era exactamente bonito. Harry pensó que parecía un paraguas negro arrugado.**

—Me encanta la imaginación de este chico —dijo Arthur divertido.

**Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones.**

—Si no fuera por los ojos anaranjados pensaría que están describiendo a Snape —dijo Sirius y algunos no pudieron evitar emitir algunas risas ante la ocurrencia. Aunque Lily y McGonagall tenía claros gesto de desaprobación en sus rostros.

**Estornudó. Volaron unas chispas.**

**—¿No es precioso? —murmuró Hagrid.**

Todos miraron incrédulos a Hagrid que estaba sonriendo como niño pequeño imaginando al animal.

**Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.**

**—¡Bendito sea! Miren, conoce a su mamá —dijo Hagrid.**

—¿Mamá? Hagrid creo que por fin has perdido la chaveta —se rió Sirius y el guardabosque se sonrojó pero rió también.

**—Hagrid —dijo Hermione—. ¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?**

**Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.**

**—¿Qué sucede?**

**—Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio.**

**Harry fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible: Malfoy había visto el dragón.**

—Maldición —fue el insulto de la mayoría.

—Estúpido Malfoy.

—Hagrid lo mejor será que te deshagas de la criatura. Es peligroso tener un dragón en el colegio donde está lleno de niños —lo reprendió McGonagall.

—Minerva, Hagrid aún no ha conseguido ese dragón —le dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Norbert? Jajaja ¿Norbert? —Sirius se agarraba el estómago de tanta risa, aunque la mayoría no le veía tan gracia al asunto — Solo tú le pones nombres sencillos a las criaturas peligrosas.

—Espero que escuches a los chicos sobre no mantener el dragón, y que no se metan en problemas por ayudarle —le dijo Molly frunciendo el seño pero de una forma algo maternal.

—Es bueno que Harry se haya acordado de que nuestro hijo Charley trabaja en Rumania con dragones —le dijo Arthur a su esposa la que frunció el seño por recordar el futuro trabajo de su segundo hijo.

**La semana siguiente pareció alargarse. La noche del miércoles encontró a Harry y Hermione sentados solos en la sala común, mucho después de que todos se fueran a acostar. El reloj de la pared acababa de dar doce campanadas cuando el agujero de la pared se abrió de golpe. Ron surgió de la nada, al quitarse la capa invisible de Harry. Había estado en la cabaña de Hagrid, ayudándolo a alimentar a Norbert, que ya comía ratas muertas.**

**—¡Me ha mordido! —dijo, enseñándoles la mano envuelta en un pañuelo ensangrentado**

—Ay, no, no, no —dijo Molly compugida.

—No te preocupes, cariño. No debe ser nada grave, es solo en la mano —le dijo Arthur acariciando en círculos su espalda.

**—. No podré escribir en una semana. Les aseguro que los dragones son los animales más horribles que conozco, pero para Hagrid es como si fuera un osito de peluche. Cuando me mordió, me hizo salir porque, según él, yo lo había asustado. Y cuando me fui le estaba cantando una canción de cuna.**

—¿Hagrid, no crees que es un poco exagerado como estás tratando al dragón? —sonrió Remus y el semi gigante se avergonzó un poco.

**Se oyó un golpe en la ventana oscura.**

**—¡Es Hedwig! —dijo Harry, corriendo para dejarla entrar—. ¡Debe de traer la respuesta de Charlie!**

**Los tres juntaron las cabezas para leer la carta.**

**_Querido Ron:_ **

**_¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí. Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podrían llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad. Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible._ **

**_Besos,_ **

**_Charlie_ **

—¿La torre de astronomía a la media noche? —preguntó Lily nerviosa y molesta mientras los tres merodeadores sonreían entre si recordando viejas épocas.

**Se miraron.**

**—Tenemos la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. No será tan difícil... creo que la capa es suficientemente grande para cubrir a Norbert y a dos de nosotros.**

James festejó levemente con Sirius aunque no se le escapó la mirada asesina de su esposa y de la mujer a su lado.

—¿Tú no estarás también de acuerdo con ello, no? — Molly se volvió a un sonriente Arthur que inmediatamente cambió el gesto de su rostro.

—Querida, los chicos intentan ayudar a Hagrid, no están haciendo nada malo.

—Solo violando algunas reglas del colegio —respondió McGonagall enojada—. Podrían acercarse hacia algún profesor por ayuda. Nadie hará nada contra Hagrid.

—Nosotros lo sabemos, Minerva, pero los niños de este libro aún no saben como podríamos reaccionar con un asunto así —trató Dumbledore de calmar los ánimos en la sala.

McGonagall solo siseó molesta por la clara falta que el director estaba desestimando, pero no era nada de lo que ella pudiera sorprenderse. Lo miró unos segundos para reconocer el brillo en los ojos celestes que demostraban diversión.

**La prueba de lo mala que había sido aquella semana para ellos fue que aceptaron de inmediato. Cualquier cosa para liberarse de Norbert... y de Malfoy.**

**Se encontraron con un obstáculo. A la mañana siguiente, la mano mordida de Ron se había inflamado y tenía dos veces su tamaño normal. No sabía si convenía ir a ver a la señora Pomfrey ¿Reconocería una mordedura de dragón?**

—Seguramente, pero ella nunca hace preguntas, así no hay problema —dijo Sirius alegre.

**Sin embargo, por la tarde no tuvo elección. La herida se había convertido en una horrible cosa verde. Parecía que los colmillos de Norbert tenían veneno.**

**Al finalizar el día, Harry y Hermione fueron corriendo hasta el ala de la enfermería para visitar a Ron y lo encontraron en un estado terrible.**

**—No es sólo mi mano —susurró— aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos.**

**Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí.**

—Mocoso idiota —dijo Arthur entre dientes.

**Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó). No debí pegarle en el partido de quidditch. Por eso se está portando así.**

**Harry y Hermione trataron de calmarlo.**

**—Todo habrá terminado el sábado a medianoche —dijo Hermione, pero eso no lo tranquilizó. Al contrario, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a temblar.**

**—¡La medianoche del sábado! —dijo con voz ronca—. Oh, no, oh, no... acabo de acordarme... la carta de Charlie estaba en el libro que se llevó Malfoy, se enterará de la forma en que nos libraremos de Norbert.**

—Oh, no, están en problemas —expresó Alice simpatizando con los chicos.

**Harry y Hermione no tuvieron tiempo de contestarle. Apareció la señora Pomfrey y los hizo salir; diciendo que Ron necesitaba dormir.**

**—Es muy tarde para cambiar los planes —dijo Harry a Hermione—. No tenemos tiempo de enviar a Charlie otra lechuza y ésta puede ser nuestra única oportunidad de librarnos de Norbert. Tendremos que arriesgarnos. Y tenemos la capa invisible y Malfoy no lo sabe.**

—Espero que funcione —susurró Lily que a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con el plan no quería que atraparan a su hijo ya que después de todo estaba tratando de ayudar a un amigo.

**Encontraron a Fang, el perro cazador de jabalíes, sentado afuera, con la cola vendada, cuando fueron a avisar a Hagrid. Éste les habló a través de la ventana.**

**—No los hago entrar —jadeó— porque Norbert está un poco molesto. No es nada importante, ya me ocuparé de él.**

**Cuando le contaron lo que decía Charlie, se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, aunque tal vez fuera porque Norbert acababa de morderle la pierna.**

—Hagrid, esa bestia es muy peligrosa —se exasperó Molly, pero parecía estarle hablando la versión del libro y no al real que se encontraba en la sala.

**—¡Aaay! Está bien, sólo atrapó la bota... está jugando... después de todo es sólo un bebé.**

—Sip, solo un bebé —se rió Frank.

**El bebé golpeó la pared con su cola, haciendo temblar las ventanas. Harry y Hermione regresaron al castillo con la sensación de que el sábado no llegaría lo bastante rápido.**

**Tendrían que haber sentido pena por Hagrid, cuando llegó el momento de la despedida, si no hubieran estado tan preocupados por lo que tenían que hacer. Era una noche oscura y llena de nubes y llegaron un poquito tarde a la cabaña de Hagrid, porque tuvieron que esperar a que Peeves saliera del vestíbulo, donde jugaba a tenis contra las paredes.**

**Hagrid tenía a Norbert listo y encerrado en una gran jaula.**

**—Tiene muchas ratas y algo de brandy para el viaje —dijo Hagrid con voz amable—. Y le puse su osito de peluche por si se siente solo.**

**Del interior de la jaula les llegaron unos sonidos, que hicieron pensar a Harry que Norbert le estaba arrancando la cabeza al osito.**

**—¡Adiós, Norbert! —sollozó Hagrid, mientras Harry y Hermione cubrían la jaula con la capa invisible y se metían dentro ellos también—. ¡Mamá nunca te olvidará!**

Sirius miró detenidamente a Hagrid por unos segundos, intentando imaginárselo como madre. Intentó ocultar su risa ante la imagen mental.

**Cómo se las arreglaron para llevar la jaula hasta la torre del castillo fue algo que nunca supieron. Era casi medianoche cuando trasladaron la jaula de Norbert por las escaleras de mármol del castillo y siguieron por pasillos oscuros. Subieron una escalera, luego otra... Ni siquiera uno de los atajos de Harry hizo el trabajo más fácil.**

—Les vendría bien el mapa del merodeador —James le comentó a Sirius y a Remus en un tono muy bajo para que solo sus dos amigos pudieran escuchar.

—Si, ¿Crees que Filch lo tendrá todavía? —preguntó Remus.

—Espero que no, Lunático. Ojalá algún alumno lo haya tomado. Es preferible que lo tengan ellos que el viejo cascarrabias.

—Me gustaría que Harry pudiera encontrarlo —dijo el padre del mencionado y los otros dos hombres asintieron.

**—¡Ya casi llegamos! —resopló Harry, mientras alcanzaban el pasillo que había bajo la torre más alta.**

**Entonces, un súbito movimiento por encima de ellos casi les hizo soltar la jaula. Olvidando que eran invisibles, se encogieron en las sombras, contemplando las siluetas oscuras de dos personas que discutían a unos tres metros de ellos. Una lámpara brilló. La profesora McGonagall, con una bata de tejido escocés y una redecilla en el pelo, tenía sujeto a Malfoy por la oreja.**

**—¡Castigo! —gritaba—. ¡Y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin! Vagando en medio de la noche... ¿Cómo te atreves...?**

—¡Siiiiii! — dijeron varios en la sala.

—Eso es, profesora. Era hora de que el idiota Slytherin tuviera su castigo —dijo Sirius.

**—Usted no lo entiende, profesora, Harry Potter vendrá. ¡Y con un dragón!**

**—¡Qué absurda tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras? Vamos, hablaré de ti con el profesor Snape... ¡Vamos, Malfoy!**

**Después de aquello, la escalera de caracol hacia la torre más alta les pareció lo más fácil del mundo. Cuando salieron al frío aire de la noche, donde se quitaron la capa, felices de poder respirar bien, Hermione dio una especie de salto.**

**—¡Malfoy está castigado! ¡Podría ponerme a cantar!**

—No lo hagas —dijo James.

**—No lo hagas —la previno Harry.**

El hombre sonrió por la concidencia.

**Riéndose de Malfoy, esperaron, con Norbert moviéndose en su jaula. Diez minutos más tarde, cuatro escobas aterrizaron en la oscuridad.**

**Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Harry y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norbert entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norbert para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Harry y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los amigos y les dieron las gracias.**

**Por fin. Norbert se iba... se iba... se había ido.**

Lily y Molly suspiraron.

**Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol, con los corazones tan libres como sus manos, que ya no llevaban la jaula con Norbert. Sin el dragón, y con Malfoy castigado, ¿qué podía estropear su felicidad?**

**La respuesta los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo, el rostro de Filch apareció súbitamente en la oscuridad.**

**—Bien, bien, bien —susurró—. Tenemos problemas.**

**Habían dejado la capa invisible en la torre.**

—¡No! —expresó Sirius.

—Este es el final del capítulo —refunfuñó James pasándole el libro a su esposa.

******

— **“El bosque prohibido”** Perfecto —dijo Lily—. Se acaba de meter en un problema, y parece que se meterá enseguida en otro.

James sonrió orgulloso. A pesar de que claramente su hijo tenía una personalidad más parecida a Lily que a él, si había heredado su amor por los problemas.

—Quizás no quiere decir necesariamente que Harry y sus amigos se hayan metido al bosque por propia voluntad —habló Remus con una expresión pensativa.

**¿Harry pensaba que las cosas no podían estar peor? Estaba equivocado. Cuando la profesora McGonagall apareció, llevaba a Neville.**

—Oh, no a mi bebé también —se lamentó Alice.

**—¡Harry! —estalló Neville en cuanto los vio—. Estaba tratando de encontrarte para prevenirte, oí que Malfoy decía que iba a atraparte, dijo que tenías un drag...**

**Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza, para que Neville no hablara más, pero la profesora McGonagall lo vio. Lo miró como si echara fuego igual que Norbert y se irguió, amenazadora, sobre los tres.**

**—Nunca lo habría creído de ninguno de ustedes.**

—O sea que tiene en mejor consideración a Harry que a James —dijo Lily sonriendo a su ex profesora.

**El señor Filch dice que estaban en la torre de Astronomía. Es la una de la mañana. Quiero una explicación.**

**Ésa fue la primera vez que Hermione no pudo contestar a una pregunta de un profesor. Miraba fijamente sus zapatillas, tan rígida como una estatua.**

—Pobre niña —expresó Molly.

**—Creo que tengo idea de lo que sucedió —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. No hace falta ser un genio para descubrirlo. Se inventaron una historia sobre un dragón para que Draco Malfoy saliera de la cama y se metiera en líos. Los he atrapado. Supongo que les habrá parecido divertido que Longbottom oyera la historia y también la creyera, ¿no?**

—No, profesora, no diga eso —dijo James molesto.

—Hará que Neville se sienta mal —apoyó Frak.

**Harry captó la mirada de Neville y trató de decirle, sin palabras, que aquello no era verdad, porque Neville parecía asombrado y herido. Pobre metepatas Neville,**

—Mi hijo no es un metepatas —dijo Alice indignada.

**Harry sabía lo que debía de haberle costado buscarlos en la oscuridad, para prevenirlos.**

—No creo que lo diga en mal sentido —trató Lily de justificar a su hijo.

**—Estoy disgustada —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Cuatro alumnos fuera de la cama en una noche. ¡Nunca he oído una cosa así!**

—¿Nunca, Minerva? —sonrió Dumbledore mirando a los tres merodeadores—. Hace pocos años había cuatro muchachos que deambulaban seguido por los pasillos del colegio a media noche.

**Tu, Hermione Granger, pensé que tenías más sentido común. Y tú, Harry Potter... Creía que Gryffindor significaba más para ti. Los tres sufrirán castigos... Sí, tú también, Longbottom, nada te da derecho a dar vueltas por el colegio durante la noche, en especial en estos días: es muy peligroso y se les descontarán cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor.**

—¿Cincuenta? —dijo Frank pensando que era demasiado, pero los merodeadores habían obtenido peor por lo que no les pareció demasiado.

**—¿Cincuenta? —resopló Harry. Iban a perder el primer puesto, lo que había ganado en el último partido de quidditch.**

—Oh, no hijo, no repliques.

—¿Qué quiere decir, James? —le dijo la profesora.

—Usted sabe.

**—Cincuenta puntos cada uno —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando a través de su nariz puntiaguda.**

—¿Ve? —dijo James y luego explotó— ¡ciento cincuenta puntos!

—¡A al Slytherin solo le quitó veinte! —se ofuscó Sirius.

—Creo que es mucho, profesora —dijo Frank—. Además solo estaban vagando por los pasillos.

**—Profesora... por favor...**

**—Usted, usted no...**

—Eso va a ser peor —dijo Remus mirando a Sirius que siempre conseguía empeorar las cosas cuando intentaba refutar.

**—No me digas lo que puedo o no puedo hacer; Potter. Ahora, volved a la cama, todos. Nunca me he sentido tan avergonzada de alumnos de Gryffindor.**

**Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos. Eso situaba a Gryffindor en el último lugar.**

—Pensé que no quería que Slytherin volviera a ganar —dijo James molesto.

—Pero no se justifica que estuvieran en los pasillos en medio de la madrugada —la mujer siguió defendiendo su postura.

—Estaban ayudando a un amigo —agregó Sirius.

—Yo no lo sabía.

**En una noche, habían acabado con cualquier posibilidad de que Gryffindor ganara la copa de la casa. Harry sentía como si le retorcieran el estómago. ¿Cómo podrían arreglarlo?**

**Harry no durmió aquella noche. Podía oír el llanto de Neville, que duró horas. No se le ocurría nada que decir para consolarlo. Sabía que Neville, como él mismo, tenía miedo de que amaneciera. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el resto de los de Gryffindor descubrieran lo que ellos habían hecho?**

—No quiero ni pensarlo.

Lily continuó con la lectura mientras todos resoplaban por como estaban tratando a los chicos. En especial James, que no le gustaba nada que su hijo fuera centro del enojo hacia los tres Gryffindor.

—No creo que dure mucho tiempo su actitud no me meteré en problemas —sonrió Remus.

**Y entonces, una semana antes de que empezaran los exámenes, las nuevas resoluciones de Harry de no interferir en nada que no le concerniera sufrieron una prueba inesperada.**

—Les dije —se rió Remus.

**Una tarde que salía solo de la biblioteca oyó que alguien gemía en un aula que estaba delante de él. Mientras se acercaba, oyó la voz de Quirrell.**

**—No... no... otra vez no, por favor...**

**Parecía que alguien lo estaba amenazando. Harry se acerco.**

**—Muy bien... muy bien. —Oyó que Quirrell sollozaba.**

—Uh parece que Snape está de nuevo a la carga —se quejó Sirius.

**Al segundo siguiente, Quirrell salió apresuradamente del aula, enderezándose el turbante.**

Remus frunció el seño ¿Por qué siempre mencionaban su turbante?

**Estaba pálido y parecía a punto de llorar. Desapareció de su vista y Harry pensó que ni siquiera lo había visto. Esperó hasta que dejaron de oírse los pasos de Quirrell y entonces inspeccionó el aula. Parecía vacía, pero la puerta del otro extremo estaba entreabierta.**

—Esto es extraño —dijo Frank.

—No es extraño. Snape salió por esa puerta entreabierta.

**Harry estaba a mitad de camino, cuando recordó que se había prometido no meterse en lo que no le correspondía.**

**Al mismo tiempo, habría apostado doce Piedras Filosofales a que Snape acababa de salir del aula y, por lo que Harry había escuchado, Snape debería estar de mejor humor... Quirrell parecía haberse rendido finalmente.**

Mientras Lily seguía leyendo, el grupo comenzó a formar una discusión sobre con quien Quirrell estaba hablando, pero no llegaron a ninguna conclusión, excepto James y Sirius que seguían afirmando vehementemente que esa persona era Snape.

—¿Por qué a las once de la noche? —preguntó Alice preocupada por su hijo, cuando las notas de los castigos llegaron a los tres muchachos.

—Estúpido Filch —se quejó Sirius por las palabras que iba diciendo el conserje.

**—¿Eres tú, Filch? Date prisa, quiero empezar de una vez.**

**El corazón de Harry se animó: si iban a estar con Hagrid, no podía ser tan malo. Su alivio debió aparecer en su cara, porque Filch dijo:**

**—Supongo que crees que vas a divertirte con ese papanatas,**

—Hagrid no es un papanatas.

**¿no? Bueno, piénsalo mejor, muchacho... es al bosque adonde irán**

—¿El bosque? —se asustó Lily— ¿Qué clase de castigo es ese? —preguntó molesta mirando a la profesora enfrente suyo.

—Tranquilízate, amor. Al menos no va por su propia voluntad — dijo James sobándole la panza.

**y mucho me habré equivocado si vuelven todos enteros.**

**Al oír aquello, Neville dejó escapar un gemido y Malfoy se detuvo de golpe.**

**—¿El bosque? —repitió, y no parecía tan indiferente como de costumbre—. Hay toda clase de cosas allí... dicen que hay hombres lobo.**

—¿Miedo, Malfoy? —rió Sirius.

Remus frunció el seño ante el comentario del hombre lobo, pero luego sonrió. Ni siquiera en luna llena había hombres lobos en Hogwarts, no desde que él había terminado el colegio.

**Neville se aferró de la manga de la túnica de Harry y dejó escapar un ruido ahogado.**

**—Eso es problema de ustedes, ¿no? —dijo Filch, con voz radiante—. Tendrían que haber pensado en los hombres lobo antes de meterse en líos.**

**Hagrid se acercó hacia ellos, con Fang pegado a los talones. Llevaba una gran ballesta y un carcaj con flechas en la espalda.**

**—Menos mal —dijo—. Estoy esperando hace media hora. ¿Todo bien, Harry, Hermione?**

**—Yo no sería tan amistoso con ellos, Hagrid —dijo con frialdad Filch—. Después de todo, están aquí por un castigo.**

**—Por eso llegan tarde, ¿no? —dijo Hagrid, mirando con rostro ceñudo a Filch—. ¿Has estado dándoles sermones? Eso no es lo que tienes que hacer. A partir de ahora, me hago cargo yo.**

**—Volveré al amanecer —dijo Filch— para recoger lo que quede de ellos —añadió con malignidad. Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el castillo, agitando el farol en la oscuridad.**

—Filch siempre tan encantador —dijo James sarcásticamente.

**Entonces Malfoy se volvió hacia Hagrid.**

**—No iré a ese bosque —dijo, y Harry tuvo el gusto de notar miedo en su voz.**

Sirius y James rieron.

**—Lo harás, si quieres quedarte en Hogwarts —dijo Hagrid con severidad—. Hicieron algo mal y ahora lo van a pagar.**

**—Pero eso es para los empleados, no para los alumnos. Yo pensé que nos harían escribir unas líneas, o algo así. Si mi padre supiera que hago esto, él...**

—No hagas perder la paciencia a Hagrid, Malfoy. No será bueno, eso —dijo Remus sonriéndole al guardabosque que también sonreía pensando en lo que podía venir.

—Todo lo contrario. Que lo haga enfadar. Es hora de que alguien le baje los humos un poco a ese muchacho —dijo Arthur.

**—Te dirá que es así como se hace en Hogwarts —gruñó Hagrid—. ¡Escribir unas líneas! ¿Y a quién le serviría eso? Harán algo que sea útil, o se irán. Si crees que tu padre prefiere que te expulsen, entonces vuelve al castillo y coge tus cosas. ¡Vete!**

—¡Bien dicho! —se felicitó el propio Hagrid.

—¡Así se habla! —hubo varias ovaciones para el gran hombre.

**Malfoy no se movió. Miró con ira a Hagrid, pero luego bajó la mirada.**

**—Bien, entonces —dijo Hagrid—. Escuchen con cuidado, porque lo que vamos a hacer esta noche es peligroso y no quiero que ninguno se arriesgue. Síganme por aquí, un momento.**

—¿Por qué darles un castigo peligroso? —Lily estaba comenzando a asustarse.

—Están con Hagrid, amor. No te preocupes —James la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó.

**Los condujo hasta el límite del bosque. Levantando su farol, señaló hacia un estrecho sendero de tierra, que desaparecía entre los espesos árboles negros. Una suave brisa les levantó el cabello, mientras miraban en dirección al bosque.**

**—Miren allí —dijo Hagrid—. ¿Ven eso que brilla en la tierra? ¿Eso plateado? Es sangre de unicornio. Hay por aquí un unicornio que ha sido malherido por alguien. Es la segunda vez en una semana.**

—¿Qué es lo suficientemente rápido como para atrapar a un unicornio? —preguntó Alice también preocupada por su hijo.

—No se, pero no creo que sea nada bueno —le contestó Molly.

**Encontré uno muerto el último miércoles. Vamos a tratar de encontrar a ese pobrecito herido. Tal vez tengamos que evitar que siga sufriendo.**

**—¿Y qué sucede si el que hirió al unicornio nos encuentra a nosotros primero? — dijo Malfoy, incapaz de ocultar el miedo de su voz.**

—Debemos reconocer que el joven Malfoy ha hecho una buena pregunta —dijo McGonagall que no entendía como en el futuro darían ese castigo y se tornó hacia el director— ¿Por qué los están mandando al bosque prohibido a buscar algo que es capaz de atrapar un unicornio?

El hombre frunció el seño. Esa era una muy buena pregunta a la cuál él tenía teoría como respuesta que no puso en palabras.

**—No hay ningún ser en el bosque que los pueda herir si están conmigo o con Fang.**

**—dijo Hagrid—. Y sigan el sendero. Ahora vamos a dividirnos en dos equipos**

—Ay, no, no, no —exclamó Alice asustada. Y Lily meneaba la cabeza con violencia.

**y seguiremos la huella en distintas direcciones. Hay sangre por todo el lugar, debieron herirlo ayer por la noche, por lo menos.**

**—Yo quiero ir con Fang —dijo rápidamente Malfoy, mirando los largos colmillos del perro.**

**—Muy bien, pero te informo de que es un cobarde —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces yo, Harry y Hermione iremos por un lado y Draco, Neville y Fang, por el otro.**

—No me gusta nada, nada. Hagrid, creo que es mala idea mandar a mi hijo con el chico Malfoy.

**Si alguno encuentra al unicornio, debe enviar chispas verdes, ¿de acuerdo? Sacen vuestras varitas y practiquen ahora... está bien... Y si alguno tiene problemas, las chispas serán rojas y nos reuniremos todos... así que tengan cuidado... en marcha.**

**El bosque estaba oscuro y silencioso. Después de andar un poco, vieron que el sendero se bifurcaba. Harry, Hermione y Hagrid fueron hacia la izquierda y Malfoy, Neville y Fang se dirigieron a la derecha.**

**Anduvieron en silencio, con la vista clavada en el suelo. De vez en cuando, un rayo de luna a través de las ramas iluminaba una mancha de sangre azul plateada entre las hojas caídas.**

**Harry vio que Hagrid parecía muy preocupado.**

**—¿Podría ser un hombre lobo el que mata los unicornios? —preguntó Harry.**

—No, ellos no son lo suficientemente rápidos —dijo Remus.

—No habitan en bosques —aclaró James.

—Son seres humanos normales a excepción de una noche al mes. Y algunos son mejores que ciertas personas que conozco —dijo Lily tratando de olvidar que su hijo estaba en medio del bosque prohibido buscando a quien está hiriendo a los unicornios.

Frank no se perdió la interacción entre el grupo y sus conocimientos. Tampoco la sonrisa que les dedicó Dumbledore a los tres hombre. Frunció el seño, allí algo sucedía.

**—No son bastante rápidos —dijo Hagrid—. No es tan fácil cazar un unicornio, son criaturas poderosamente mágicas. Nunca había oído que hubieran hecho daño a ninguno.**

**Pasaron por un tocón con musgo. Harry podía oír el agua que corría: debía de haber un arroyo cerca. Todavía había manchas de sangre de unicornio en el serpenteante sendero.**

**—¿Estás bien, Hermione? —susurró Hagrid—. No te preocupes, no puede estar muy lejos si está tan malherido, y entonces podremos... ¡PONEOS DETRÁS DE ESE ÁRBOL!**

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Lily mirando al Hagrid presente en la sala como si él pudiera saber la respuesta. El hombre solo pudo encogerse de hombros con la cara plagada de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, Lily, yo voy a protegerlos —dijo también dirigiéndose a Alice.

**Hagrid tomó a Harry y Hermione y los arrastró fuera del sendero, detrás de un grueso roble. Sacó una flecha, la puso en su ballesta y la levantó, lista para disparar. Los tres escucharon. Alguien se deslizaba sobre las hojas secas. Parecía como una capa que se arrastrara por el suelo.**

—Ahí hay alguien, ahí hay alguien. Ningún animal tiene capa —susurró Lily aferrándose más aún a su marido.

**Hagrid miraba hacia el sendero oscuro pero, después de unos pocos segundos, el sonido se alejó.**

**—Lo sabía —murmuró—. Aquí hay alguien que no debería estar.**

**—¿Un hombre lobo? —sugirió Harry.**

Remus bufó.

**—Eso no era un hombre lobo, ni tampoco un unicornio —dijo Hagrid con gesto sombrío—. Bien, síganme, pero tengan cuidado.**

**Anduvieron más lentamente, atentos a cualquier ruido. De pronto, en un claro un poco más adelante, algo se movió visiblemente.**

**—¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Déjese ver... estoy armado!**

**Y apareció en el claro... ¿era un hombre o un caballo?**

—Centauros. Nunca he visto uno —dijo Molly. Y varios en la sala asintieron.

**De la cintura para arriba, un hombre, con pelo y barba rojizos, pero por debajo, el cuerpo de pelaje zaino de un caballo, con una cola larga y rojiza. Harry y Hermione se quedaron boquiabiertos.**

**—Oh, eres tú, Ronan —dijo aliviado Hagrid—. ¿Cómo estás?**

**Se acercó y estrechó la mano del centauro.**

**—Que tengas buenas noches, Hagrid —dijo Ronan. Tenía una voz profunda y acongojada—. ¿Ibas a dispararme?**

**—Nunca se es demasiado cuidadoso —dijo Hagrid, tocando su ballesta—. Hay alguien muy malvado, perdido en este bosque. Ah, éste es Harry Potter y ella es Hermione Granger. Ambos son alumnos del colegio. Y él es Ronan. Es un centauro.**

**—Nos hemos dado cuenta —dijo débilmente Hermione.**

—No, solo tú Hermione. Cachorro no sabía —rió Sirius para distender el ambiente.

**—Buenas noches —los saludó Ronan—. ¿Estudiantes, no? ¿Y aprenden mucho en el colegio?**

**—Eh...**

**—Un poquito —dijo con timidez Hermione.**

—Viniendo de Hermione, eso es la subestimación del año —dijo James. Y Lily le pegó suavemente en el brazo. Él sonrió al darse cuenta que había calmado un poco a su esposa.

**—Un poquito. Bueno, eso es algo. —Ronan suspiró. Torció la cabeza y miró hacia el cielo—. Esta noche, Marte está brillante.**

—Uff, ya empiezan con todo eso —dijo Hagrid molesto y McGonagall estuvo de acuerdo.

**—Ajá —dijo Hagrid, lanzándole una mirada—. Escucha, me alegro de haberte encontrado, Ronan, porque hay un unicornio herido. ¿Has visto algo?**

**Ronan no respondió de inmediato. Se quedó con la mirada clavada en el cielo, sin pestañear, y suspiró otra vez.**

**—Siempre los inocentes son las primeras víctimas —dijo—. Ha sido así durante los siglos pasados y lo es ahora.**

—No me gusta lo que está diciendo —dijo Remus meneando la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? —preguntó Sirius confuso y no era el único.

—Bueno, dijo Marte está brillante que es el planeta de la guerra y luego lo de los inocentes son las primeras víctimas. Solo es sumar dos más dos —explicó Remus pasándose la mano por el cabello. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en lo que significaba su explicación.

**—Sí —dijo Hagrid—. Pero ¿has visto algo, Ronan? ¿Algo desacostumbrado?**

**—Marte brilla mucho esta noche —repitió Ronan, mientras Hagrid lo miraba con impaciencia—. Está inusualmente brillante.**

**—Sí, claro, pero yo me refería a algo inusual que esté un poco más cerca de nosotros —dijo Hagrid—. Entonces ¿no has visto nada extraño?**

—No vas a conseguir que te responda —le dijo Arthur.

—Lo se. Pero vale la pena intentarlo.

**Otra vez, Ronan se tomó su tiempo para contestar. Hasta que, finalmente, dijo:**

**—El bosque esconde muchos secretos.**

**Un movimiento en los árboles detrás de Ronan hizo que Hagrid levantara de nuevo su ballesta, pero era sólo un segundo centauro, de cabello y cuerpo negro y con aspecto más salvaje que Ronan.**

**—Hola, Bane —saludó Hagrid—. ¿Qué tal?**

**—Buenas noches, Hagrid, espero que estés bien.**

**—Sí, gracias. Mira, le estaba preguntando a Ronan si había visto algo extraño últimamente. Han herido a un unicornio. ¿Sabes algo sobre eso?**

**Bane se acercó a Ronan. Miró hacia el cielo.**

**—Esta noche Marte brilla mucho —dijo simplemente.**

Sirius no pudo contener la carcajada que pugnaba por salir al ver el rostro de Hagrid. Si este estaba ofuscado no podía imaginarse como estaba el futuro que estaba hablando con el centauro.

**—Eso dicen —dijo Hagrid de malhumor—. Bueno, si alguno ve algo, me avisan, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.**

**Harry y Hermione lo siguieron, saliendo del claro y mirando por encima del hombro a Ronan y Bane, hasta que los árboles los taparon.**

**—Nunca —dijo irritado Hagrid— traten de obtener una respuesta directa de un centauro. Son unos malditos astrólogos. No se interesan por nada más cercano que la luna.**

—Buen consejo —dijo James. Remus no estaba de acuerdo. Podría ser que lo que dicen los centauros no sea muy entendible y que se tarde algún rato en descifrar que quieren decir, pero siempre dicen cosas importantes.

**—¿Y hay muchos de ellos aquí? —preguntó Hermione.**

**—Oh, unos pocos más... Se mantienen apartados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero siempre aparecen si quiero hablar con ellos. Los centauros tienen una mente profunda... saben cosas... pero no dicen mucho.**

**—¿Crees que era un centauro el que oímos antes? —dijo Harry.**

**—¿Te pareció que era ruido de cascos? No, en mi opinión, eso era lo que está matando a los unicornios... Nunca he oído algo así.**

**Pasaron a través de los árboles oscuros y tupidos. Harry seguía mirando por encima de su hombro, con nerviosismo. Tenía la desagradable sensación de que los vigilaban.**

—Harry parece tener buenos sentidos —dijo Frank como una ocurrencia. James sonrió orgulloso.

**Estaba muy contento de que Hagrid y su ballesta fueran con ellos. Acababan de pasar una curva en el sendero cuando Hermione se aferró al brazo de Hagrid.**

**—¡Hagrid! ¡Mira! ¡Chispas rojas, los otros tienen problemas!**

—¡Oh, no, mi niño!

—No te preocupes, Alice —seguro es alguna broma del idiota de Malfoy—, Sirius le sonrió a la mujer. No era bueno que ella y Lily se alteraran tanto en su estado.

**—¡Ustedes esperen aquí! —gritó Hagrid—. ¡Quédense en el sendero, volveré a buscaros!**

**Lo oyeron alejarse y se miraron uno al otro, muy asustados, hasta que ya no oyeron**

**más que las hojas que se movían alrededor.**

**—¿Crees que les habrá pasado algo? —susurró Hermione.**

**—No me importará si le ha pasado algo a Malfoy, pero si le sucede algo a Neville... está aquí por nuestra culpa.**

**Los minutos pasaban lentamente. Les parecía que sus oídos eran más agudos que nunca. Harry detectaba cada ráfaga de viento, cada ramita que se rompía. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Dónde estaban los otros?**

Toda la sala estaba sumida en la preocupación.

**Por fin, un ruido de pisadas crujientes les anunció el regreso de Hagrid. Malfoy, Neville y Fang estaban con él. Hagrid estaba furioso. Malfoy se había escondido detrás de Neville y, en broma, lo había cogido. Neville se aterró y envió las chispas.**

—Idiota.

—Niño tonto, como se le ocurre hacer esas cosas cuando están en medio de algo riesgoso —dijo McGonagall.

**—Vamos a necesitar mucha suerte para encontrar algo, después del alboroto que hicieron. Bueno, ahora voy a cambiar los grupos... Neville, tú te quedas conmigo y Hermione. Harry, tú vas con Fang y este idiota. Lo siento —añadió en un susurro dirigiéndose a Harry— pero a él le va a costar mucho asustarte y tenemos que terminar con esto.**

—Estoy de acuerdo con Hagrid. Neville es más asustadizo —dijo Frank y como ocurrencia tardía añadió— y de eso tiene la culpa mi madre. Me gustaría saber que fue de nosotros.

**Así que Harry se internó en el corazón del bosque, con Malfoy y Fang. Anduvieron cerca de media hora, internándose cada vez más profundamente, hasta que el sendero se volvió casi imposible de seguir, porque los árboles eran muy gruesos. Harry pensó que la sangre también parecía más espesa.**

**Había manchas en las raíces de los árboles, como si la pobre criatura se hubiera arrastrado en su dolor. Harry pudo ver un claro, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble.**

**—Mira... —murmuró, levantando un brazo para detener a Malfoy**

**Algo de un blanco brillante relucía en la tierra. Se acercaron más. Sí, era el unicornio y estaba muerto.**

—Oh —hubo un susurro general en la sala.

**Harry nunca había visto nada tan hermoso y tan triste. Sus largas patas delgadas estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena color blanco perla se desparramaba sobre las hojas oscuras.**

**Harry había dado un paso hacia el unicornio, cuando un sonido de algo que se deslizaba lo hizo congelarse en donde estaba. Un arbusto que estaba en el borde del claro se agitó... Entonces, de entre las sombras, una figura encapuchada se acercó gateando, como una bestia al acecho. Harry, Malfoy y Fang permanecieron paralizados.**

—No se paralicen, corran —dijo Molly asustada.

—Vamos, Harry, sal de ahí, hijo.

**La figura encapuchada llegó hasta el unicornio, bajó la cabeza sobre la herida del animal y comenzó a beber su sangre.**

—Ehggg —dijeron varios.

—¿Bebe sangre de unicornio? Es curativa, pero tiene un alto precio — dijo Remus pesando quien podría estar tan desesperado para hacer algo así. En sus pensamientos rondaba una única respuesta, de la cual esperaba fervientemente estar equivocado.

**—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Malfoy dejó escapar un terrible grito y huyó... lo mismo que Fang.**

—¡Estúpido. Lo alertarás! —gritó Sirius enojado.

—Vamos, Harry corre con los otros —suplicó su madre.

**La figura encapuchada levantó la cabeza y miró directamente a Harry. La sangre del unicornio le chorreaba por el pecho. Se puso de pie y se acercó rápidamente hacia él... Harry estaba paralizado de miedo.**

—Corre, hijo —James también suplicó.

—Vamos, Cachorro vete. Si es quien pienso, no estará alegre de verte.

—¿Quién crees que es, Lunático?

—No importa quien —interrumpió Lily—. Ya no puedo seguir leyendo este capítulo.

Molly la entendió y sin palabras tomó el libro de sus manos.

**Entonces, un dolor le perforó la cabeza, algo que nunca había sentido, como si la cicatriz estuviera incendiándose.**

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó Sirius ahora si asustado.

Nadie respondió pues todos estaban bastantes aturdidos y contrariados. Dumbledore miró por unos segundos el libro en manos de Molly Weasley y entrecerró los ojos en señal de pensamiento.

**Casi sin poder ver, retrocedió. Oyó cascos galopando a sus espaldas, y algo saltó limpiamente y atacó a la figura.**

—Un centauro lo salvó —Frank estaba impresionado.

**El dolor de cabeza era tan fuerte que Harry cayó de rodillas. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que se calmara. Cuando levantó la vista, la figura se había ido. Un centauro estaba ante él. No era ni Ronan ni Bane: éste parecía más joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.**

—Ah, Firenze —dijo Dumbledore.

**—¿Estás bien? —dijo el centauro, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.**

**—Sí... gracias... ¿qué ha sido eso?**

**El centauro no contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. Observó a Harry con cuidado, fijando la mirada en la cicatriz que se veía amoratada en la frente de Harry.**

**—Tú eres el chico Potter**

—Definitivamente Cachorro es muy reconocido ante todo el mundo. Hasta los centauros saben de él —dijo Sirius relajado ahora que parecía que el peligro estaba fuera.

—Nos ha pasado con creces, Canuto —dijo James sonriéndole a su esposa.

—Bueno, convengamos que ustedes solo tuvieron una relativa fama durantes los años del colegio —dijo Lily a los tres hombres que parecían ofendidos.

—Seguramente seremos una leyenda en Hogwarts —dijo Sirius molesto.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Estoy seguro de eso —Sirius le sacó la lengua y luego sonrió por haber hecho reír a la pelirroja.

**—dijo—. Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid. El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido... Mi nombre es Firenze.**

—¿Un centauro le acaba de ofrecer montarlo? —preguntó Remus incrédulo.

—¿Qué esperabas? Mi hijo es genial.

**—añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Harry pudiera montar en su lomo.**

**Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Ronan y Bane aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.**

**—¡Firenze! —rugió Bane—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?**

**—¿Te das cuenta de quién es? —dijo Firenze—. Es el chico Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor.**

—No me gusta lo que eso implica. Está diciendo que lo que sea que está en el bosque es más peligroso para Harry que para el resto —dijo McGonagall. Todos se estremecieron levemente.

**—¿Qué le has estado diciendo? —gruñó Bane—. Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?**

**Ronan dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.**

**—Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible —dijo, con voz sombría.**

—Si. Firenze se destaca del resto de su gente por tener una conciencia mucho más abierta —dijo Dumbledore que conocía perfectamente a cada uno de los centauros.

—¿Qué quiere decir, señor? —le preguntó Hagrid que también se llevaba mejor con Firenze que con el resto.

—Solo que él ve al mundo como un todo.

**También Bane dio una patada, enfadado.**

**—¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque!**

**De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Harry tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.**

**—¿No has visto ese unicornio? —preguntó Firenze a Bane—. ¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo.**

—Eso quiere decir que tenemos un aliado entre ellos ¿No? —preguntó Arthur.

Dumbledore asintió.

**Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Harry sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a Ronan y Bane, que se internaron entre los árboles.**

**Harry no entendía lo sucedido.**

**—¿Por qué Bane está tan enfadado? —preguntó—. Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?**

**Firenze redujo el paso y previno a Harry que tuviera la cabeza agachada, a causa de las ramas, pero no contestó. Siguieron andando entre los árboles y en silencio, durante tanto tiempo que Harry creyó que Firenze no volvería a hablarle. Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a un lugar particularmente tupido, Firenze se detuvo.**

**—Harry Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?**

**—No —dijo Harry, asombrado por la extraña pregunta—. En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio.**

**—Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso —dijo Firenze—. Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen.**

—Oh, no —esbozó Lily y compartió una mirada preocupada con su marido.

**La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios.**

**Harry clavó la mirada en la nuca de Firenze, que parecía de plata a la luz de la luna.**

**—Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado? —se preguntó en voz alta—. Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?**

—Solo para una mente ordenada —dijo Dumbledore—. Tan joven y con ideas tan claras.

**—Es así —dijo Firenze— a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Harry Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?**

**—¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién...**

**—¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?**

—¡Maldición! —gritó Sirius. Y varios en la sala también saltaron ante la idea.

—Es Voldemort —dijo Remus dejando libre sus pensamientos. Lily solo se abrazó a su esposo luego de escuchar lo que ella estaba pensando.

**Fue como si un puño de hierro cayera súbitamente sobre la cabeza de Harry. Por encima del ruido del follaje, le pareció oír una vez más lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».**

**—¿Quieres decir —dijo con voz ronca Harry— que era Vol...?**

**—¡Harry! Harry, ¿estás bien?**

**Hermione corría hacia ellos por el sendero, con Hagrid resoplando detrás.**

—Menos mal que ya estás allí —le dijo James a su grandote amigo—. Ahora saca a todos de ahí.

**—Estoy bien —dijo Harry, casi sin saber lo que contestaba—. El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás.**

**—Aquí es donde te dejo —murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio—. Ya estás a salvo.**

**Harry se deslizó de su lomo.**

**—Buena suerte, Harry Potter —dijo Firenze—. Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces.**

**Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque, dejando a Harry temblando.**

**Ron se había quedado dormido en la oscuridad de la sala común, esperando a que volvieran. Cuando Harry lo sacudió para despertarlo, gritó algo sobre una falta en quidditch.**

—Siempre podemos contar con Ron para distender el ambiente. Es nuestro Canuto —dijo James riéndose.

**Sin embargo, en unos segundos estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Harry les contaba, a él y a Hermione, lo que había sucedido en el bosque. Harry no podía sentarse. Se paseaba de un lado al otro, ante la chimenea. Todavía temblaba.**

**—Snape quiere la piedra para Voldemort... y Voldemort está esperando en el bosque... ¡Y todo el tiempo pensábamos que Snape sólo quería ser rico!**

—Si, hijo. Así es.

—Cachorro está con nosotros —dijo Sirius.

—Lamento decirles que tanto Cachorro como ustedes están equivocados —Remus sonrió ante al incredulidad de sus amigos.

**—¡Deja de decir el nombre! —dijo Ron, en un aterrorizado susurro, como si pensara que Voldemort pudiera oírlos.**

**Harry no lo escuchó.**

**—Firenze me salvó, pero no debía haberlo hecho... Bane estaba furioso... Hablaba de interferir en lo que los planetas dicen que sucederá... Deben decir que Voldemort ha vuelto... Bane piensa que Firenze debió dejar que Voldemort me matara. Supongo que eso también está escrito en las estrellas.**

—No lo digas ni en broma — lo reprendió su madre.

**—¿Quieres dejar de repetir el nombre? —dijo Ron.**

**—Así que lo único que tengo que hacer es esperar que Snape robe la Piedra**

**—continuó febrilmente Harry—.. Entonces Voldemort podrá venir y terminar conmigo... Bueno, supongo que Bane estará contento.**

—Y allí vemos al pequeño Harry haciendo gala de todo el sarcasmo que heredó de su madre — la risa de Sirius quedó interrumpida cuando una Lily muy molesta se había levantado de la silla para pegarle con más fuerza de la acostumbrada.

—Eres idiota, Canuto — le dijo Remus—. Tú no aprendes.

**Hermione parecía muy asustada, pero tuvo una palabra de consuelo.**

**—Harry, todos dicen que Dumbledore es al único al que Quien—tú—sabes siempre ha temido. Con Dumbledore por aquí, Quien—tú—sabes no te tocará. De todos modos, ¿quién puede decir que los centauros tienen razón? A mí me parecen adivinos y la profesora McGonagall dice que ésa es una rama de la magia muy inexacta.**

**El cielo ya estaba claro cuando terminaron de hablar. Se fueron a la cama agotados, con las gargantas secas. Pero las sorpresas de aquella noche no habían terminado. Cuando Harry abrió la cama encontró su capa invisible, cuidadosamente doblada.**

**Tenía sujeta una nota:**

**_Por las dudas._ **

—Que bueno que recuperó la capa —se alegró James que estaba preocupado por la reliquia de su familia.

—Igual lo importante es quien se la dejó y por qué —dijo Lily. James no estaba de acuerdo.

—¿Molly continúas tú con el próximo capítulo? —preguntó su marido.

—No. Prefiero que lo leas tú, Arthur. No creo que la situación mejore.

*****

— **“A través de la puerta trampa”**

—Ah perfecto. Tenían que ir allí —dijo Lily molesta y Molly la acompañó con el disgusto.

**En años venideros, Harry nunca pudo recordar cómo se las había arreglado para hacer sus exámenes,**

—Eso siempre me pregunté sobre los señores Black y Potter —interrumpió McGonagall y ambos hombres sonrieron orgullos. Sirius hasta le guiñó un ojo.

**cuando una parte de él esperaba que Voldemort entrara por la puerta en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y no había dudas de que Fluffyseguía bien y con vida, detrás de la puerta cerrada.**

—O sea que siguen con las plumas antitrampa — expresó Sirius en medio de la lectura solo para molestar, principalmente a su ex profesora.

—No me gusta nada que la cicatriz siga doliéndole —susurró Lily para si misma cuando el libro mencionó el dolor de cabeza y las pesadillas de su pequeño hijo.

**—¡Me gustaría saber qué significa esto! —estalló enfadado—. Mi cicatriz sigue doliéndome. Me ha sucedido antes, pero nunca tanto tiempo seguido como ahora.**

**—Ve a ver a la señora Pomfrey —sugirió Hermione.**

**—No estoy enfermo —dijo Harry—. Creo que es un aviso... significa que se acerca el peligro...**

—Esa es una buena teoría de porque puede dolerle la cicatriz —dijo Remus.

—Si, le dolió cuando Voldemort estaba cerca —acompañó Frank.

—Y también en la fiesta de bienvenida cuando Snape lo miró. Así que eso demuestra que nosotros estamos en lo correcto —interrumpió Sirius.

—Pero no le dolió las otras veces que estuvo con Snape —dijo Lily y Sirius no supo que más decir.

**Ron no podía agitarse, hacía demasiado calor.**

**—Harry, relájate, Hermione tiene razón, la Piedra está segura mientras Dumbledore esté aquí. De todos modos, nunca hemos tenido pruebas de que Snape encontrara la forma de burlar a _Fluffy_. Casi le arrancó la pierna una vez, no va a intentarlo de nuevo. Y Neville jugará al _quidditch_ en el equipo de Inglaterra antes de que Hagrid traicione a Dumbledore.**

—Hey, paren con los dichos hacia Neville —dijo Alice molesta.

**Harry asintió, pero no pudo evitar la furtiva sensación de que se había olvidado de hacer algo, algo importante. Cuando trató de explicarlo, Hermione dijo:**

**—Eso son los exámenes. Yo me desperté anoche y estuve a punto de mirar mis apuntes de Transformación, cuando me acordé de que ya habíamos hecho ese examen.**

—Coff, coff, Lunático, coff.

**Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquella sensación inquietante nada tenía que ver con los exámenes. Vio una lechuza que volaba hacia el colegio, por el brillante cielo azul, con una nota en el pico. Hagrid era el único que le había enviado cartas. Hagrid nunca traicionaría a Dumbledore. Hagrid nunca le diría a nadie cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_... nunca... Pero...**

**Harry, súbitamente, se puso de pie de un salto.**

—¿Adónde va? —preguntó Sirius.

—Mmm, no se. Me perdí —dijo Remus.

**—¿Adónde vas? —preguntó Ron con aire soñoliento.**

**—Acabo de pensar en algo —dijo Harry. Se había puesto pálido—. Tenemos que ir a ver a Hagrid ahora.**

—¿Por qué?

**—¿Por qué? —suspiró Hermione, levantándose.**

—Canuto, parece que estás prediciendo el libro —se rió James.

**—¿No les parece un poco raro —dijo Harry, subiendo por la colina cubierta de hierba— que lo que más deseara Hagrid fuera un dragón, y que de pronto aparezca un desconocido que casualmente tiene un huevo en el bolsillo? ¿Cuánta gente anda por ahí con huevos de dragón, que están prohibidos por las leyes de los magos? Qué suerte tuvo al encontrar a Hagrid, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes?**

—Yo también me pregunto lo mismo. ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? —dijo Frank molesto con el mismo por haberse perdido esa información.

Todos en la sala asintieron pensando en lo mismo. Ninguno se había percatado de ello. Hagrid se sintió incómodo.

**—¿En qué estás pensando? —preguntó Ron, pero Harry echó a correr por los terrenos que iban hacia el bosque, sin contestarle.**

**Hagrid estaba sentado en un sillón, fuera de la casa, con los pantalones y las mangas de la camisa arremangados, y desgranaba guisantes en un gran recipiente.**

**—Hola —dijo sonriente—. ¿Terminaron los exámenes? ¿Tienen tiempo para beber algo?**

**—Sí, por favor —dijo Ron, pero Harry lo interrumpió.**

**—No, tenemos prisa, Hagrid, pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a _Norbert_? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?**

**—No lo sé —dijo Hagrid sin darle importancia—. No se quitó la capa.**

—Eso no es extraño si estuve en Cabeza de Puerco —aclaró el propio Hagrid ante la mirada de algunas personas en la sala. Los que conocían el lugar asintieron estando de acuerdo con el guardabosques.

**Vio que los tres chicos lo miraban asombrados y levantó las cejas.**

**—No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara porque no se quitó la capucha.**

—¿Ven?

**Harry se dejó caer cerca del recipiente de los guisantes.**

**—¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?**

**—Puede ser —dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar—. Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas.**

A los presentes que conocían bien a Hagrid eso no les pareció bueno. Sabían que a Hagrid era fácil sacarle información con unas cuantas copas de más. Claro que no lo expresaron en voz alta para no mortificar al hombre.

**Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de _Fluffy_ , un dragón era algo fácil.**

—Mmm —expresó Hagrid comenzando a sentir calor en la base de su cuello.

**—¿Y él... pareció interesado en _Fluffy_? —preguntó Harry, tratando de conservar la calma.**

**—Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que _Fluffy_ era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida...**

—¡Oh, no! —dijo Molly expresando la preocupación de todos.

—Que tonto soy —expresó Hagrid molesto—. No debí decirle eso a un extraño.

**De pronto Hagrid pareció horrorizado.**

**—¡No debí decir eso! —estalló—. ¡Olvidem que lo dije! Eh... ¿adónde van?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione no se hablaron hasta llegar al vestíbulo de entrada, que parecía frío y sombrío, después de haber estado en el parque.**

**—Tenemos que ir a ver a Dumbledore —dijo Harry—. Hagrid le dijo al desconocido cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_ , y sólo podía ser Snape o Voldemort, debajo de la capa... No fue difícil, después de emborrachar a Hagrid. Sólo espero que Dumbledore nos crea.**

—Siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar a los alumnos.

**Firenze nos respaldará, si Bane no lo detiene. ¿Dónde está el despacho de Dumbledore?**

**Miraron alrededor, como si esperaran que alguna señal se lo indicara. Nunca les habían dicho dónde vivía Dumbledore, ni conocían a nadie a quien hubieran enviado a verlo.**

—Pregúntale a los gemelos, ellos seguros saben.

**—Tendremos que... —empezó a decir Harry pero súbitamente una voz cruzó el vestíbulo.**

**—¿Qué están haciendo los tres aquí dentro?**

**Era la profesora McGonagall, que llevaba muchos libros.**

**—Queremos ver al profesor Dumbledore —dijo Hermione con valentía, según les pareció a Ron y Harry.**

**—¿Ver al profesor Dumbledore? —repitió la profesora, como si pensara que era algo inverosímil—. ¿Por qué?**

**Harry tragó: «¿Y ahora qué?».**

**—Es algo secreto —dijo, pero de inmediato deseó no haberlo hecho, porque la profesora McGonagall se enfadó.**

—Eso solo la enfadará, Cachorro debes aprender a manejar a la profesora.

—Estoy aquí, Sirius.

Canuto le sonrió avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta de ello. Remus negó con la cabeza con exasperación.

**—El profesor Dumbledore se fue hace diez minutos —dijo con frialdad—. Recibió una lechuza urgente del ministro de Magia y salió volando para Londres de inmediato.**

—Huelo a engaño  dijo Arthur.

**—¿Se fue? —preguntó Harry con aire desesperado—. ¿Ahora?**

**—El profesor Dumbledore es un gran mago, Potter, y tiene muchos compromisos...**

**—Pero esto es importante.**

**—¿Algo que tú tienes que decir es más importante que el ministro de Magia, Potter?**

—Si —dijeron todos.

**—Mire —dijo Harry dejando de lado toda precaución—, profesora, se trata de la Piedra Filosofal...**

—Eso te podría provocar un desmayo, Minerva. No creo que estuvieras preparada para que un alumno supiera algo que se guarda con recelo — Dumbledore sonrió.

**Fue evidente que la profesora McGonagall no esperaba aquello. Los libros que llevaba se deslizaron al suelo y no se molestó en recogerlos.**

Todos rieron de la reacción de la mujer.

**—¿Cómo es que sabes...? —farfulló.**

**—Profesora, creo... sé... que Sna... que alguien va a tratar de robar la Piedra. Tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.**

**La profesora lo miró entre impresionada y suspicaz.**

**—El profesor Dumbledore regresará mañana —dijo finalmente—. No sé cómo han descubierto lo de la Piedra, pero quédense tranquilos. Nadie puede robarla, está demasiado bien protegida.**

—Pero es Voldemort del que estamos hablando, lamentablemente —dijo Frank.

**—Pero profesora...**

**—Potter sé de lo que estoy hablando —dijo en tono cortante. Se inclinó y recogió sus libros—. Less sugiero que salgan y disfruten del sol.**

**Pero no lo hicieron.**

—Obviamente.

Sirius farfulló molesto cuando apareció Snape en escena y Arthur dejó leer algunos segundos solo para divertirse con la visión del hombre haciendo caras extrañas. Escucharon los intentos por parte del trío por mantener vigilado a Snape y se rieron de imitación que Ron hizo de Hermione.

**Los otros dos lo miraron asombrados. Estaba pálido y los ojos le brillaban.**

—No es buena señal.

**—Iré esta noche y trataré de llegar antes y conseguir la Piedra.**

—¡Merlín, Harry ¿estás loco o qué? —se enojó su madre— ¿Por qué hacer algo tan estúpido?

**—¡Estás loco! —dijo Ron.**

**—¡No puedes! —dijo Hermione—. ¿Después de todo lo que han dicho Snape y McGonagall? ¡Te van a expulsar!**

**—¿Y qué? —gritó Harry—. ¿No comprenden? ¡Si Snape consigue la Piedra, es la vuelta de Voldemort! ¿No han oído cómo eran las cosas cuando él trataba de apoderarse de todo? ¡Ya no habrá ningún colegio para que nos expulsen! ¡Lo destruirá o lo convertirá en un colegio para las Artes Oscuras! ¿No se dan cuenta de que perder puntos ya no importa? ¿Creen que él dejará que ustedes y sus familias estén tranquilos, si Gryffindor gana la copa de la casa? Si me atrapan antes de que consiga la Piedra, bueno, tendré que volver con los Dursley y esperar a que Voldemort me encuentre allí. Será sólo morir un poquito más tarde de lo que debería haber muerto, porque nunca me pasaré al lado tenebroso. Voy a entrar por esa trampilla, esta noche, y nada de lo que digan me detendrá. Voldemort mató a mis padres, ¿lo recuerdan?**

Nadie dijo nada luego de que Arthur leyera esa frase. Era impresionante como un chico de tan solo once años podía poner las cosas en esa perspectiva y hacer pensar a los demás. James sonrió débilmente luego de escuchar las palabras de su hijo. Una mezcla de orgullo, preocupación y medio se apoderó de él y podía ver en los ojos de Lily que ella sentía lo mismo.

**Los miró con furia.**

**—Tienes razón, Harry —dijo Hermione, casi sin voz.**

**—Voy a llevar la capa invisible —dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado.**

**—Pero ¿nos cubrirá a los tres? —preguntó Ron.**

**—¿A... nosotros tres?**

—Por supuesto, son tus amigos, no van a dejarte solo —dijo Sirius a su ahijado.

**—Oh, vamos, ¿no pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?**

**—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione con voz enérgica—. ¿Cómo crees que vas a conseguir la Piedra sin nosotros? Será mejor que vaya a buscar en mis libros, tiene que haber algo que nos sirva...**

**—Pero si nos atrapan, también los expulsarán a ustedes.**

**—No, si yo puedo evitarlo —dijo Hermione con severidad—. Flitwick me dijo en secreto que en su examen tengo ciento doce sobre cien. No me van a expulsar después de eso.**

—¿Ciento doce por ciento? —dijo Lily en shock. La chica la había pasado en su mejor tema.

**—Es mejor que nos pongamos la capa aquí y nos aseguremos de que nos cubra a los tres... si Filch descubre a uno de nuestros pies andando solo por ahí...**

**—¿Qué van a hacer? —dijo una voz desde un rincón. Neville apareció detrás de un sillón, aferrado al sapo _Trevor_ , que parecía haber intentado otro viaje a la libertad.**

—Oh, no —susurró Alice pensando en como podía terminar eso. No quería que su hijo se peleara con sus más cercanos. En especial Hermione que parecía ser tan amable con él.

**—Nada, Neville, nada —dijo Harry, escondiendo la capa detrás de la espalda.**

**Neville observó sus caras de culpabilidad.**

**—Van a salir de nuevo —dijo.**

—Va intentar detenerlo —dijo Frank sonriendo débilmente. Le gustaba que su hijo comenzara a enfrentarse a los demás.

**—No, no, no —aseguró Hermione—. No, no haremos nada. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama, Neville?**

**Harry miró al reloj de pie que había al lado de la puerta. No podían perder más tiempo, Snape ya debía de estar haciendo dormir a _Fluffy_.**

**—No pueden ir —insistió Neville—. Los volverán a atrapar. Gryffindor tendrá más problemas.**

—Allí tenemos un buen Gryffindor que se preocupa por su casa —dijo McGonagall sonriéndole a los padres del muchacho quienes le devolvieron el gesto.

**—Tú no lo entiendes —dijo Harry—. Esto es importante.**

**Pero era evidente que Neville haría algo desesperado.**

**—No dejaré que lo hagan —dijo, corriendo a ponerse frente al agujero del retrato—. ¡Voy... voy a pelear con ustedes!**

—Solo díganle la verdad. Él entenderá —rogó Lily que no quería que se formase una pelea.

**—¡Neville! —estalló Ron—. ¡Apártate de ese agujero y no seas idiota!**

—¡Ron! — retó Molly y trató de disculparse con los padres del muchacho.

**—¡No me llames idiota! —dijo Neville—. ¡No me parece bien que sigan faltando a las reglas! ¡Y tú fuiste el que me dijo que hiciera frente a la gente!**

Frank sonrió al ver que su hijo demostraba poco a poco su valor Gryffindor.

**—Sí, pero no a nosotros —dijo irritado Ron—. Neville, no sabes lo que estás haciendo.**

—Porque no se lo dicen —dijo James que estaba de acuerdo con los demás en la sala en cuanto a decirle la verdad al chico.

**Dio un paso hacia Neville y el chico dejó caer al sapo _Trevor_ , que desapareció de la vista.**

**—¡Ven entonces, intenta pegarme! —dijo Neville, levantando los puños—. ¡Estoy listo!**

**Harry se volvió hacia Hermione.**

**—Haz algo —dijo desesperado. Hermione dio un paso adelante.**

**—Neville —dijo—, de verdad, siento mucho, mucho, esto.**

**Levantó la varita.**

**— _¡Petrificus totalus!_ —gritó, señalando a Neville.**

Alice frunció el seño, pero al menos su hijo no había sido golpeado.

**Los brazos de Neville se pegaron a su cuerpo. Sus piernas se juntaron. Todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido, se balanceó y luego cayó bocabajo, rígido como un tronco. Hermione corrió a darle la vuelta. Neville tenía la mandíbula rígida y no podía hablar. Sólo sus ojos se movían, mirándolos horrorizado.**

—Mi pobre niño.

**—¿Qué le has hecho? —susurró Harry.**

**—Es la Inmovilización Total —dijo Hermione angustiada—. Oh, Neville, lo siento tanto...**

**—Lo comprenderás después, Neville —dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban para cubrirse con la capa invisible.**

Sirius abrió los ojos impresionado cuando escuchó que Harry había engañado a Peeves haciéndose pasar por el Barón Sanguinario.

—Corn, tu hijo es...

—Seee —James meneó la cabeza. Tampoco sabía que decir.

**Unos pocos segundos más tarde estaban allí, en el pasillo del tercer piso. La puerta ya estaba entreabierta.**

**—Bueno, ya lo ven —dijo Harry con calma—. Snape ya ha pasado ante _Fluffy_.**

**Ver la puerta abierta les hizo tomar plena conciencia de aquello a lo que tenían que enfrentarse. Por debajo de la capa, Harry se volvió hacia los otros dos.**

**—Si quieren regresar, no se los reprocharé —dijo—. Pueden llevarse la capa, no la voy a necesitar.**

—No seas idiota, Cachorro ellos no van a dejarte ir solo.

**—No seas estúpido —dijo Ron.**

**—Vamos contigo —dijo Hermione.**

**Harry empujó la puerta.**

**Cuando la puerta crujió, oyeron unos gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos.**

**—¿Qué tiene en los pies? —susurró Hermione.**

**—Parece un arpa —dijo Ron—. Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí.**

—Quien quiera que sea ya está allí —dijo Molly también preocupada por su hijo.

**—Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar —dijo Harry—. Bueno, empecemos...**

**Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido.**

**—Sigue tocando —advirtió Ron a Harry, mientras salía de la capa y se arrastraba hasta la trampilla. Podía sentir la respiración caliente y olorosa del perro, mientras se aproximaba a las gigantescas cabezas.**

**—Creo que podemos abrir la trampilla —dijo Ron, espiando por encima del lomo del perro—. ¿Quieres ir delante, Hermione?**

—Que caballero nuestro hijo —dijo Arthur sarcásticamente.

**—¡No, no quiero!**

**—Muy bien. —Ron apretó los dientes y anduvo con cuidado sobre las patas del perro. Se inclinó y tiró de la argolla de la trampilla, que se levantó y abrió.**

**—¿Qué puedes ver? —preguntó Hermione con ansiedad.**

**—Nada... sólo oscuridad... no hay forma de bajar, hay que dejarse caer.**

**Harry, que seguía tocando la flauta, hizo un gesto para llamar la atención de Ron y se señaló a sí mismo.**

**—¿Quieres ir primero? ¿Estás seguro? —dijo Ron—. No sé cómo es de profundo ese lugar. Dale la flauta a Hermione, para que pueda seguir haciéndolo dormir.**

**Harry le entregó la flauta y, en esos segundos de silencio, el perro gruñó y se estiró, pero en cuanto Hermione comenzó a tocar volvió a su sueño profundo. Harry se acercó y miró hacia abajo. No se veía el fondo. Se descolgó por la abertura y quedó suspendido de los dedos.**

—Y se va a tirar así sin más, sin saber que hay abajo —se quejó Lily. A pesar de ser algo irresponsable, o eso es lo que decía su esposa, James estaba de acuerdo con ella en esta situación. No sabían que es lo que podría haber abajo esperando por su hijo.

**Miró a Ron y dijo:**

**—Si algo me sucede, no sigan. Id directamente a la lechucería y enviad a _Hedwig_ a**

**Dumbledore. ¿De acuerdo?**

**—De acuerdo —respondió Ron.**

**—Nos veremos en un minuto, espero...**

Lily contuvo la respiración.

**Y Harry se dejó caer. Frío, aire húmedo mientras caía, caía, caía y.. ¡PAF! Aterrizó en algo mullido, con un ruido suave y extraño. Se incorporó y miró alrededor, con ojos desacostumbrados a la penumbra. Parecía que estaba sentado sobre una especie de planta.**

**—¡Todo bien!**

Suspiros generales en la sala.

**—gritó al cuadradito de luz del tamaño de un sello, que era la abertura de la trampilla—. ¡Fue un aterrizaje suave, puedes saltar!**

Alice frunció el seño.

**Ron lo siguió de inmediato. Aterrizó al lado de Harry**

**—¿Qué es esta cosa? —fueron sus primeras palabras.**

**—No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!**

—No creo que esté ahí para detener la caída sino todo lo contrario —murmuró McGonagall sin darse cuenta que se había llevado una mano al pecho.

**La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry.**

**—Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio —dijo la niña.**

**—Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí —dijo Ron.**

**—¿Te alegras? —gritó Hermione—. ¡Mírense!**

—¡¿Qué?¡

**Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta.**

—¡No, es lazo del diablo! —expresó Alice.

—Por Merlín —dijeron las dos pelirrojas al mismo tiempo.

**Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez.**

**—¡Dejen de moveros! —ordenó Hermione—. Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!**

**—Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda —gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello.**

**—¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! —dijo Hermione.**

**—¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! —jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho.**

—Oh, no, oh, no.

**—Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la profesora Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad...**

**—¡Entonces enciende un fuego! —dijo Harry.**

**—Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! —gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.**

—¿Madera? —se rió Sirius— Creo que Hermione no piensa claro bajo presión.

—Como tú tampoco lo haces —le dijo Remus.

**—¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? —preguntó Ron—. ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?**

**—¡Oh, de acuerdo! —dijo Hermione. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules como las que había utilizado con Snape. En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron moverse.**

**—Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione —dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara.**

—Yo también —expresó Lily respirando más tranquila.

**—Sí —dijo Ron—, y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente...**

—Por Merlín, Ron —se ofuscó Molly que bastante enojada con toda la situación.

**—Por aquí —dijo Harry, señalando un pasadizo de piedra que era el único camino.**

**Lo único que podían oír, además de sus pasos, era el goteo del agua en las paredes. El pasadizo bajaba oblicuamente y Harry se acordó de Gringotts. Con un desagradable sobresalto, recordó a los dragones que decían que custodiaban las cámaras, en el banco de los magos. Si encontraban un dragón, un dragón más grande... Con _Norbert_ ya habían tenido suficiente...**

—Oh, dios, espero que no haya dragones —dijo Molly.

—No creo que sean capaces de llevar dragones a Hogwarts, Molly —su esposo le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarla.

—Eso espero, con un dragón recién nacido tuvieron suficiente —dijo Lily.

**—¿Oyes algo? —susurró Ron.**

**Harry escuchó. Un leve tintineo y un crujido, que parecían proceder de delante.**

**—¿Crees que será un fantasma?**

**—No lo sé... a mí me parecen alas.**

—¿Alas? ¿Puede escuchar el batir de alas? — preguntó Arthur desconcertado.

—Por supuesto, es buscador — dijo James orgulloso.

—Yo no se si los buscadores suelen escuchar alas — dijo Remus sonriendo por la cara de su amigo.

—No todos, mi hijo que es genial — James hizo una sonrisa orgullosa y Lily le sonrió dulcemente.

**Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.**

**—¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? —preguntó Ron.**

**—Es probable —contestó Harry—. No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr.**

—Mmm no creo, sería fácil detenerlos, deben estar por otra razón —expresó Sirius.

**Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. Esperaba sentir picos agudos y garras desgarrando su cuerpo, pero no sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave.**

**Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora.**

**—¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó Ron.**

**—Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración —dijo Hermione.**

**Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando?**

—¿Los pájaros brillan? —preguntó Sirius confundido.

—No —contestó

**—¡No son pájaros! —dijo de pronto Harry—. ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, miren bien. Entonces eso debe significar... —Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves—. Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!**

—Trabajo fácil para Harry —dijo James aplaudiendo entusiasmado, mientras Sirius le palmeaba la espalda. Lily sonrió un momento, ver a su esposo siendo algo infantil la calmaba un poco.

**—¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!**

**Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta.**

**—Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija.**

—Bien pensado, Ron —dijo Arthur alegre—. Son un buen equipo, ¿no?

Todos asintieron.

**Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas.**

**Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura.**

**—¡Es ésa! —gritó a los otros—. Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado.**

**Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba.**

**—¡Tenemos que encerrarla! —gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada—. Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA!**

—Sería un buen capitán de Quidditch —dijo James en voz bastante alta para asegurarse que McGonagall lo escuchará. La mujer rodó los ojos pero tuvo que estar de acuerdo en la observación del padre del niño.

**Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano.**

—¡Siiii! — festejó James.

—Cornamenta, te das cuenta que no es un partido de Quidditch y esa no es la Snitch ¿Verdad? — preguntó Remus conteniendo la risa por la expresión enojada que le dedicó su amigo.

**Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación.**

**Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces.**

**—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta.**

Sala volvió a tensarse ante la perspectiva de una nueva prueba que tendrían que enfrentar los tres niños.

**Asintieron. Abrió la puerta. La habitación siguiente estaba tan oscura que no pudieron ver nada. Pero cuando estuvieron dentro la luz súbitamente inundó el lugar, para revelar un espectáculo asombroso.**

**Estaban en el borde de un enorme tablero de ajedrez, detrás de las piezas negras, que eran todas tan altas como ellos y construidas en lo que parecía piedra. Frente a ellos, al otro lado de la habitación, estaban las piezas blancas. Harry, Ron y Hermione se estremecieron: las piezas blancas no tenían rostros.**

—Ahora es el momento de Ron de brillar —dijo Remus a los padres del muchacho.

**—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —susurró Harry**

**—Está claro, ¿no? —dijo Ron—. Tenemos que jugar para cruzar la habitación.**

**Detrás de las piezas blancas pudieron ver otra puerta.**

**—¿Cómo? —dijo Hermione con nerviosismo.**

**—Creo —contestó Ron— que vamos a tener que ser piezas.**

—¡Oh, no! —dijeron las dos madres al mismo tiempo mientras otros se preocupaban por la situación.

**Se acercó a un caballo negro y levantó la mano para tocarlo. De inmediato, la piedra cobró vida. El caballo dio una patada en el suelo y el caballero se levantó la visera del casco, para mirar a Ron.**

**—¿Tenemos que... unirnos a ustedes para poder cruzar?**

**El caballero negro asintió con la cabeza. Ron se volvió a los otros dos.**

**—Esto hay que pensarlo... —dijo—. Supongo que tenemos que ocupar el lugar de tres piezas negras.**

—Esto no me gusta —dijo Molly asustada—. Pueden salir mal heridos.

**Harry y Hermione esperaron en silencio, mientras Ron pensaba. Por fin dijo:**

**—Bueno, no se ofendan, pero ninguno de ustedes es muy bueno en ajedrez...**

**—No nos ofendemos —dijo rápidamente Harry—. Simplemente dinos qué tenemos que hacer.**

**—Bueno, Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry.**

**—¿Y qué pasa contigo?**

**—Yo seré un caballo.**

**Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon.**

**—Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez —dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero—. Sí... miren.**

**Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante.**

**Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?**

—No pienses en eso, Cachorro —se retorció Sirius y susurrando dijo—. Yo no quiero pensarlo.

**—Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha.**

**La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo.**

—¿Minerva tenías que hacer el juego tan peligroso? —preguntó Molly nerviosa.

—¿Cómo iba saber que tres primeros años intentarían cruzar? Obviamente tenía que hacer algo peligroso para proteger la piedra —se defendió la mujer que también estaba preocupada por lo que pudiera sucederle a los chicos, en especial enfrentándose a sus encantamientos.

**—Tuve que dejar que sucediera —dijo Ron, conmovido—. Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione.**

**Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido.**

**—Ya casi estamos —murmuró de pronto—. Déjenme pensar... déjenme pensar.**

**La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron.**

Arthur se puso pálido al pensar lo que esto pudiera significar.

**—Sí... —murmuró Ron—. Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me tomen.**

—¡Nooooooooo! —gritaron varios en la sala. Molly se puso a llorar en los brazos de su esposo mientras los demás miraban con preocupación la pareja.

**—¡NO! —gritaron Harry y Hermione.**

**—¡Esto es ajedrez! —dijo enfadado Ron—. ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me tomará... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry.**

—Maldita valentía Gryffindor —dijo Molly entre dientes aún en los brazos de su marido.

**—Pero...**

**—¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?**

**—Ron...**

**—¡Si no se dan prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!**

—Más que la valentía Gryffindor, es la testarudez Weasley —respondió su Arthur al comentario anterior de su mujer.

**No había nada que hacer.**

**—¿Listo? —preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido—. Allá voy, y no se queden una vez que hayan ganado.**

**Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra**

—¿Por qué en la cabeza tenía que ser? —dijo Molly entre sollozos.

**y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado.**

**Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo.**

—Minerva, tres primeros años te acaban de vencer. Uno en realidad —dijo Sirius burlándose de su ex profesora con la intención de cambiar un poco el ambiente de la sala de lectura. McGonagall lo miró con los ojos en rendijas pero no dijo nada ya que nada tenía para refutar. El intercambio de miradas entre las dos personas provocó algunas risas débiles en los demás.

**—¿Y si él está...?**

**—Él estará bien —dijo Harry, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo—. ¿Qué crees que nos queda?**

**—Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape...**

**Habían llegado a otra puerta.**

**—¿Todo bien? —susurró Harry.**

**—Adelante.**

**Harry empujó y abrió.**

**Un tufo desagradable los invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellos, un trol más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.**

—Ah esa debe ser la protección de Quirrell —dijo Remus sonriendo de costado a sus dos amigos—. Si la suya, entonces él dejó entrar el trol en Halloween.

Los dos hombres lo miraron mal y luego se miraron preocupados por la apuesta.

—Puede ser la protección de Snape —sugirió no muy convencido Sirius a su mejor amigo.

—Yo creería que Quejicus haría algo con pociones —dijo James muy bajo para que solo lo escuche el hombre.

—Si, creo que tienes razón.

Los dos compartieron una última mirada de preocupación. Parecía que iban a perder la apuesta.

**—Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste —susurró Harry, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas—. Vamos, no puedo respirar.**

**Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.**

**—Snape —dijo Harry—. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?**

**Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellos. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapados.**

**—¡Mira! —Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas.**

**Harry miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:**

Luego de escuchar el enigma todos parecían bastante inquietos

**Hermione dejó escapar un gran suspiro y Harry, sorprendido, vio que sonreía, lo último que había esperado que hiciera.**

**—Muy bueno —dijo Hermione—. Esto no es magia... es lógica... es un acertijo. Muchos de los más grandes magos no han tenido una gota de lógica y se quedarían aquí para siempre.**

—Pero no es el caso de nuestra Hermione —dijo Lily sonriendo y agradeciendo la inteligencia de la niña.

—Es muy astuto por parte de Snape —dijo Frank elogiando la prueba. James y Sirius lo miraron mal a lo que el hombre solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

**—Pero nosotros también, ¿no?**

**—Por supuesto que no —dijo Hermione—. Lo único que necesitamos está en este papel. Siete botellas: tres con veneno, dos con vino, una nos llevará a salvo a través del fuego negro y la otra hacia atrás, por el fuego púrpura.**

**—Pero ¿cómo sabremos cuál beber?**

**—Dame un minuto.**

**Hermione leyó el papel varias veces. Luego paseó de un lado al otro de la fila de botellas, murmurando y señalándolas. Al fin, se golpeó las manos.**

**—Lo tengo —dijo—. La más pequeña nos llevará por el fuego negro, hacia la Piedra.**

**Harry miró a la diminuta botella.**

**—Aquí hay sólo para uno de nosotros —dijo—. No hay más que un trago.**

—Lo sabía — dijo Lily haciendo un mohín —Tendrá que ir solo.

**Se miraron.**

**—¿Cuál nos hará volver por entre las llamas púrpura?**

**Hermione señaló una botella redonda del extremo derecho de la fila.**

**—Tú bebe de ésa —dijo Harry—. No: vuelve, busca a Ron y coge las escobas del cuarto de las llaves voladoras. Con ellas podrán salir por la trampilla y pasar a _Fluffy_. Vayan directamente a la lechucería y envien a _Hedwig_ a Dumbledore, lo necesitamos. **

—¿Y por qué ese no fue el primer plan? —preguntó Lily temerosa por lo que tendría que enfrentar su hijo solo.

**Puede ser que yo detenga un poco a Snape, pero la verdad es que no puedo igualarlo.**

**—Pero Harry... ¿y si Quien—tú—sabes está con él?**

**—Bueno, ya tuve suerte una vez, ¿no? —dijo Harry, señalando su cicatriz—. Puede ser que la tenga de nuevo.**

**Los labios de Hermione temblaron, y de pronto se lanzó sobre Harry y lo abrazó.**

**—¡Hermione!**

**—Harry.. Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes.**

**—No soy tan bueno como tú —contestó muy incómodo, mientras ella lo soltaba.**

**—¡Yo! —exclamó Hermione—. ¡Libros! ¡Inteligencia! Hay cosas mucho más importantes, amistad y valentía y... ¡Oh, Harry, ten cuidado!**

Varios esbozaron una sonrisa ante esta muestra de amistad por parte de la chica.

**—Bebe primero —dijo Harry—. Estás segura de cuál es cuál, ¿no?**

**—Totalmente —dijo Hermione. Se tomó de un trago el contenido de la botellita redondeada y se estremeció.**

**—No es veneno, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry con voz anhelante.**

**—No... pero parece hielo.**

**—Rápido, vete, antes de que se termine el efecto.**

**—Buena suerte... ten cuidado...**

**—¡VETE!**

**Hermione giró en redondo y pasó directamente a través del fuego púrpura. Harry respiró profundamente y cogió la más pequeña de las botellas. Se enfrentó a las llamas negras.**

**—Allá voy —dijo, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.**

**Era realmente como si tragara hielo. Dejó la botella y fue hacia delante. Se dio ánimo al ver que las llamas negras lamían su cuerpo pero no lo quemaban. Durante un momento no pudo ver más que fuego oscuro. Luego se encontró al otro lado, en la última habitación.**

**Ya había alguien allí. Pero no era Snape. Y tampoco era Voldemort.**

—¡NO! —dijeron Sirius y James al mismo tiempo. Remus y Frank sonrieron.

—Aún no sabemos si es Quirrell —Sirius trató de defenderse—. Si no es Quirrell ninguno gana la apuesta.

—Este es el final del capítulo —intervino Arthur extendiendo el libro a Frank.

****

— **“El hombre con dos caras”**

—No me gusta el sonido de eso —dijo Molly.

—¿Pero qué significa? —preguntó Hagrid.

**Era Quirrell.**

—¡Ganamos! —dijeron Remus y Frank a la vez, mientras que los otros dos hombres, con rostros ofuscados por supuesto, tuvieron que entregarles un Galleon a cada uno. Sirius hizo un mohín cuando volvió a su asiento.

**—¡Usted! —exclamó Harry.**

**Quirrell sonrió. Su rostro no tenía ni sombra del tic.**

**—Yo —dijo con calma— me preguntaba si me iba a encontrar contigo aquí, Potter.**

—No tartamudea —dijo Hagrid molesto.

**—Pero yo pensé... Snape...**

**—¿Severus? —Quirrell rió, y no fue con su habitual sonido tembloroso y entrecortado, sino con una risa fría y aguda—. Sí, Severus parecía ser el indicado, ¿no? Fue muy útil tenerlo dando vueltas como un murciélago enorme. Al lado de él ¿quién iba a sospechar del po—pobre tar—tamudo p—profesor Quirrell?**

—Yo —dijo Remus complacido con él mismo.

**Harry no podía aceptarlo. Aquello no podía ser verdad, no podía ser.**

**—¡Pero Snape trató de matarme!**

**—No, no, no. Yo traté de matarte. Tu amiga, la señorita Granger, accidentalmente me atropelló cuando corría a prenderle fuego a Snape, en ese partido de _quidditch_. Y rompió el contacto visual que yo tenía contigo. Unos segundos más y te habría hecho caer de esa escoba. Y ya lo habría conseguido, si Snape no hubiera estado murmurando un contramaleficio, tratando de salvarte.**

Decir que Sirius estaba atónito era subestimar sus expresiones. Los dos se miraron incrédulamente, el murciélago gigante había salvado la vida del hijo de su enemigo. En cambio Lily estaba en otro estado de impresión. Una leve sonrisa se poso en sus labios, de alguna forma saber que su antiguo amigo de la infancia había salvado a su hijo le da esperanzas de que aún existiera en él el hombre que ella había conocido y que creía había desaparecido para siempre.

**—¿Snape trataba de salvarme a mí?**

**—Por supuesto —dijo fríamente Quirrell—. ¿Por qué crees que quiso ser árbitro en el siguiente partido? Estaba tratando de asegurarse de que yo no pudiera hacerlo otra vez. Gracioso, en realidad... no necesitaba molestarse. No podía hacer nada con Dumbledore mirando. Todos los otros profesores creyeron que Snape trataba de impedir que Gryffindor ganase, se ha hecho muy impopular... Y qué pérdida de tiempo cuando, después de todo eso, voy a matarte esta noche.**

—Bastardo —espetó James al escuchar las palabras leía Frank.

**Quirrell chasqueó los dedos. Unas sogas cayeron del aire y se enroscaron en el cuerpo de Harry, sujetándolo con fuerza.**

**—Eres demasiado molesto para vivir, Potter. Deslizándote por el colegio, como en Halloween, porque me descubriste cuando iba a ver qué era lo que vigilaba la Piedra.**

—No, él pensó que era Snape.

—Al igual que tú, Canuto —le dijo Remus.

**—¿Usted fue el que dejó entrar al trol?**

**—Claro. Yo tengo un don especial con esos monstruos. ¿No viste lo que le hice al que estaba en la otra habitación? Desgraciadamente, cuando todos andaban corriendo por ahí para buscarte, Snape, que ya sospechaba de mí, fue directamente al tercer piso para ganarme de mano, y no sólo hizo que mi monstruo no pudiera matarte, sino que ese perro de tres cabezas no mordió la pierna de Snape de la manera en que debería haberlo hecho...**

**Hizo una pausa:**

**—Ahora, espera tranquilo, Potter. Necesito examinar este interesante espejo.**

—¿Espejo?

**De pronto, Harry vio lo que estaba detrás de Quirrell. Era el espejo de Oesed.**

—¿El espejo de Oesed? —preguntó Molly confundida y no era la única en la sala de requerimientos.

Lily frunció el seño pensando que quizás el encuentro de su hijo con el espejo capítulos atrás no había sido casualidad. Miró a Dumbledore pero lo encontró con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

**—Este espejo es la llave para poder encontrar la Piedra —murmuró Quirrell, dando golpecitos alrededor del marco—. Era de esperar que Dumbledore hiciera algo así... pero él está en Londres... Cuando pueda volver, yo ya estaré muy lejos.**

**Lo único que se le ocurrió a Harry fue tratar de que Quirrell siguiera hablando y dejara de concentrarse en el espejo.**

**—Lo vi a usted y a Snape en el bosque... —dijo de golpe.**

—Si ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Sirius también queriendo saber.

**—Sí —dijo Quirrell, sin darle importancia, paseando alrededor del espejo para ver la parte posterior—. Me estaba siguiendo, tratando de averiguar hasta dónde había llegado. Siempre había sospechado de mí. Trató de asustarme... Como si pudiera, cuando yo tengo a lord Voldemort de mi lado...**

Todos se estremecieron ante el recuerdo de que el hombre era un ciervo del señor oscuro, los últimos acontecimientos los había hecho olvidar el detalle por algunos minutos. Lily volvió a tensarse ante la idea de que su hijo estuviese cerca de ese maldito.

**Quirrell salió de detrás del espejo y se miró en él con enfado.**

**—Veo la Piedra... se la presento a mi maestro... pero ¿dónde está?**

**Harry luchó con las sogas qué lo ataban, pero no se aflojaron. Tenía que evitar que Quirrell centrara toda su atención en el espejo.**

**—Pero Snape siempre pareció odiarme mucho.**

—Muy inteligente de su parte, distraerlo —dijo Frank en medio de su lectura.

**—Oh, sí—dijo Quirrell, con aire casual— claro que sí. Estaba en Hogwarts con tu padre, ¿no lo sabías? Se detestaban. Pero nunca quiso que estuvieras muerto.**

**—Pero hace unos días yo lo oí a usted, llorando... Pensé que Snape lo estaba amenazando...**

**Por primera vez, un espasmo de miedo cruzó el rostro de Quirrell.**

**—Algunas veces —dijo— me resulta difícil seguir las instrucciones de mi maestro... Él es un gran mago y yo soy débil...**

—¿Eso quiere decir que Voldemort estaba en Hogwarts? —preguntó Remus palideciendo.

Por los ojos de Dumbledore cruzó una leve sombra de preocupación. Por lo que pudo comprender sobre la lectura, su futuro yo sabía lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor del colegio, pero nunca llegó a pensar en Voldemort dentro de las paredes de su colegio.

**—¿Quiere decir que él estaba en el aula con usted? —preguntó Harry**

**—Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya —dijo con calma Quirrell—.**

—¿Qué quiere decir con que está con el donde quiera que vaya? —preguntó Lily asustada de que ese hombre estuviera en ese momento.

**Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo...**

—Idiota, estúpido.

**Desde entonces le he servido fielmente, aunque muchas veces le he fallado. Tuvo que ser muy severo conmigo. —Quirrell se estremeció súbitamente—. No perdona fácilmente los errores. Cuando fracasé en robar esa Piedra de Gringotts, se disgustó mucho. Me castigó... decidió que tenía que vigilarme muy de cerca...**

**La voz de Quirrell se apagó. Harry recordó su viaje al callejón Diagon... ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Había visto a Quirrell aquel mismo día y se habían estrechado las manos en el Caldero Chorreante.**

—¿Por qué no me di cuenta de eso también? —preguntó James en voz baja.

—Había muchas personas allí ese día, eso no debería llamar la atención —le dijo Remus.

—Pero a ti si te llamó la atención.

—Solo después de varias cosas extrañas que sucedieron a su alrededor.

**Quirrell maldijo entre dientes.**

**—No comprendo... ¿La Piedra está dentro del espejo? ¿Tengo que romperlo?**

**La mente de Harry funcionaba a toda máquina. «Lo que más deseo en el mundo en este momento —pensó— es encontrar la Piedra antes de que lo haga Quirrell. Entonces, si miro en el espejo, podría verme encontrándola... ¡Lo que quiere decir que veré dónde está escondida!**

Dumbledore asintió imperceptiblemente dándole la razón al muchacho.

**Pero ¿cómo puedo mirar sin que Quirrell se dé cuenta de lo que quiero hacer?**

**Trató de torcerse hacia la izquierda, para ponerse frente al espejo sin que Quirrell lo notara, pero las sogas que tenía alrededor de los tobillos estaban tan tensas que lo hicieron caer. Quirrell no le prestó atención. Seguía hablando para sí mismo.**

**—¿Qué hace este espejo? ¿Cómo funciona? ¡Ayúdame, Maestro!**

**Y para el horror de Harry, una voz le respondió, una voz que parecía salir del mismo Quirrell.**

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Lily ya muy asustada mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de su esposo y acariciaba su vientre.

**—Utiliza al muchacho... Utiliza al muchacho...**

—¡Voldemort está allí! —gritó Lily asustando a James.

—El hombre de dos caras —susurró Remus abriendo los ojos enormemente. La voz provenía del mismo Quirrell y... — ¡Por Merlín!

—¡¿Qué?! —preguntó Sirius a su lado, pero Remus no parecía poder responder — ¡Lunático, dime que estás pensando!

**Quirrell se volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Sí... Potter... ven aquí.**

**Hizo sonar las manos una vez y las sogas cayeron. Harry se puso lentamente de pie.**

**—Ven aquí —repitió Quirrell—. Mira en el espejo y dime lo que ves.**

**Harry se aproximó. «Tengo que mentir —pensó, desesperado—, tengo que mirar y mentir sobre lo que veo, eso es todo.»**

**Quirrell se le acercó por detrás. Harry respiró el extraño olor que parecía salir del turbante de Quirrell.**

Sirius soltó una exclamación ante esto y miró a Remus quien le devolvió la misma mirada preocupada que debía poseer en ese momento. Luego, ambos miraron a la pareja al lado suyo con preocupación.

**Cerró los ojos, se detuvo frente al espejo y los volvió a abrir. Se vio reflejado, muy pálido y con cara de asustado. Pero un momento más tarde, su reflejo le sonrió. Puso la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una piedra de color sangre. Le guiñó un ojo y volvió a guardar la Piedra en el bolsillo y, cuando lo hacía, Harry sintió que algo pesado caía en su bolsillo real. De alguna manera (era algo increíble) había conseguido la Piedra.**

—¿Consiguió la piedra? —preguntó Alice impresionada—. Eso es...

—¿Cómo la consiguió? —preguntó Hagrid con la voz entre cortada.

—Eso no es bueno, eso no es bueno, ahora Voldemort querrá hacerle algo —dijo Lily con lágrimas en sus ojos.

**—¿Bien? —dijo Quirrell con impaciencia—. ¿Qué es lo que ves?**

**Harry, haciendo de tripas corazón, contestó:**

**—Me veo con Dumbledore, estrechándonos las manos —inventó—. Yo... he ganado la copa de la casa para Gryffindor.**

—Es una buena mentira, pero él no la creerá —dijo Frank—. Es legerimente.

**Quirrell maldijo otra vez.**

**—Quítate de ahí —dijo. Cuando Harry se hizo a un lado, sintió la Piedra Filosofal contra su pierna. ¿Se atrevería a escapar? Pero no había dado cinco pasos cuando una voz aguda habló, aunque Quirrell no movía los labios.**

**—Él miente... él miente...**

**—¡Potter, vuelve aquí! —gritó Quirrell—. ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Qué es lo que has visto?**

**La voz aguda se oyó otra vez.**

**—Déjame hablar con él... cara a cara...**

**—¡Maestro, no está lo bastante fuerte todavía!**

**—Tengo fuerza suficiente... para esto.**

**Harry sintió como si el Lazo del Diablo lo hubiera clavado en el suelo. No podía mover ni un músculo. Petrificado, observó a Quirrell, que empezaba a desenvolver su turbante. ¿Qué iba a suceder? El turbante cayó. La cabeza de Quirrell parecía extrañamente pequeña sin él. Entonces, Quirrell se dio la vuelta lentamente.**

**Harry hubiera querido gritar, pero no podía dejar salir ningún sonido. Donde tendría que haber estado la nuca de Quirrell, había un rostro, la cara más terrible que Harry hubiera visto en su vida. Era de color blanco tiza, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras en vez de fosas nasales, como las serpientes.**

Todos en la sala contuvieron la respiración. James abrazó con aún más fuerza a su esposa que ya estaba llorando en su hombro. Sirius apoyó la mano en el hombro de su amigo y Molly tomó la mano que Lily había dejado libre entre las suyas.

**—Harry Potter... —susurró.**

**Harry trató de retroceder, pero sus piernas no le respondían.**

**—¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? —dijo la cara—. No más que en sombra y quimera... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro... Pero siempre ha habido seres deseosos de dejarme entrar en sus corazones y en sus mentes...**

—Enfermo —dijo Sirius entre dientes.

**La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?**

**Entonces él lo sabía. La idea hizo que de pronto las piernas de Harry se tambalearan.**

**—No seas tonto —se burló el rostro—. Mejor que salves tu propia vida y te unas a mí... o tendrás el mismo final que tus padres... Murieron pidiéndome misericordia...**

—¡Mentira maldito bastardo! —gritaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo. La sala parecía indignada.

**—¡MENTIRA! —gritó de pronto Harry.**

**Quirrell andaba hacia atrás, para que Voldemort pudiera mirarlo. La cara maligna sonreía.**

**—Qué conmovedor —dijo—. Siempre consideré la valentía... Sí, muchacho, tus padres eran valientes... Maté primero a tu padre y luchó con valor... Pero tu madre no tenía que morir... ella trataba de protegerte...**

Lily ya lloraba más que nunca pero sabía que esa era la forma en que hubiera deseado morir, protegiendo a su hijo.

Frank miraba a la pareja y a los amigos de ellos, quizás en medio de la preocupación y el dolor no habían escuchado bien lo que Voldemort había dicho, pero él que lo había leído palabra por palabra sumo una nueva duda a todas la que ya tenía con respecto a ambos.

**Ahora, dame esa Piedra, a menos que quieras que tu madre haya muerto en vano.**

**—¡NUNCA!**

**Harry se movió hacia la puerta en llamas, pero Voldemort gritó: ¡ATRÁPALO! y, al momento siguiente, Harry sintió la mano de Quirrell sujetando su muñeca. De inmediato, un dolor agudo atravesó su cicatriz y sintió como si la cabeza fuera a partírsele en dos. Gritó, luchando con todas sus fuerzas y, para su sorpresa, Quirrell lo soltó. El dolor en la cabeza amainó...**

**Miró alrededor para ver dónde estaba Quirrell y lo vio doblado de dolor, mirándose los dedos, que se ampollaban ante sus ojos.**

—¿Qué diablos sucedió? —preguntó Sirius saliendo de su estado anterior. Pero nadie parecía tener respuesta a esa interrogante.

**—¡ATRÁPALO! ¡Atrápalo! —rugía otra vez Voldemort, y Quirrell arremetió contra Harry, haciéndolo caer al suelo y apretándole el cuello con las dos manos...**

—¡Oh no no no no! —lloraba Lily.

—¡Suéltalo maldito enfermo! —gritó James enfadado— ¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi hijo!

**La cicatriz de Harry casi lo enceguecía de dolor y, sin embargo, pudo ver a Quirrell chillando desesperado.**

**—Maestro, no puedo sujetarlo... ¡Mis manos... mis manos! Y Quirrell, aunque mantenía sujeto a Harry aplastándolo con las rodillas, le soltó el cuello y contempló, aterrorizado, sus manos. Harry vio que estaban quemadas, en carne viva, con ampollas rojas y brillantes.**

—¿Cómo sucedió eso? —susurró McGonagall que hasta el momento se había quedado en silencio realmente quieta luego de haber escuchado lo que sucedió con sus ex alumnos.

**—¡Entonces mátalo, idiota, y termina de una vez! —exclamó Voldemort.**

**Quirrell levantó la mano para lanzar un maleficio mortal, pero Harry, instintivamente, se incorporó y se aferró a la cara de Quirrell.**

—Así es Cachorro da una buena pelea, no permitas que Quirrell pueda mantener sus manos sobre su varita —dijo Sirius que parecía tener la mirada perdida con aún su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo.

**—¡AAAAAAH!**

**Quirrell se apartó, con el rostro también quemado, y entonces Harry se dio cuenta: Quirrell no podía tocar su piel sin sufrir un dolor terrible. Su única oportunidad era sujetar a Quirrell, que sintiera tanto dolor como para impedir que hiciera el maleficio...**

—¿Pero por qué? — Hagrid volvió a preguntar lo que todos pensaban.

**Harry se puso de pie de un salto, cogió a Quirrell de un brazo y lo apretó con fuerza. Quirrell gritó y trató de empujar a Harry. El dolor de cabeza de éste aumentaba y el muchacho no podía ver, solamente podía oír los terribles gemidos de Quirrell y los aullidos de Voldemort: ¡MÁTALO! ¡MÁTALO!,**

—¡Qué alguien llegue! ¡Qué alguien lo ayude! —sollozó Lily.

**y otras voces, tal vez sólo en su cabeza, gritando: «¡Harry! ¡Harry!».**

—¿Quiere decir que alguien está llegando allí? —preguntó Molly esperanzada.

**Sintió que el brazo de Quirrell se iba soltando, supo que estaba perdido, sintió que todo se oscurecía y que caía... caía... caía...**

**Algo dorado brillaba justo encima de él. ¡La _snitch_! Trató de atraparla, pero sus brazos eran muy pesados.**

—¿Eh? —esbozó Sirius.

—Creo que es un cambio de escenas, Canuto —dijo Remus respirando tranquilo.

**Pestañeó. No era la _snitch_. Eran un par de gafas. Qué raro. Pestañeó otra vez. El rostro sonriente de Albus Dumbledore se agitaba ante él.**

—Oh, gracias a Merlín —suspiró Lily secándose las lágrimas pero quedando en la mismo posición entre los brazos de su marido sintiéndose protegida.

**—Buenas tardes, Harry —dijo Dumbledore.**

**Harry lo miró asombrado. Entonces recordó.**

**—¡Señor! ¡La Piedra! ¡Era Quirrell! ¡Él tiene la Piedra! Señor, rápido...**

**—Cálmate, querido muchacho, estás un poco atrasado —dijo Dumbledore—. Quirrell no tiene la Piedra.**

**—¿Entonces quién la tiene? Señor, yo...**

**—Harry, por favor, cálmate, o la señora Pomfrey me echará de aquí.**

—Y ni siquiera Dumbledore puede contra Puppy —dijo Sirius recuperando su humor habitual ahora que Harry estaba bien.

**Harry tragó y miró alrededor. Se dio cuenta de que debía de estar en la enfermería. Estaba acostado en una cama, con sábanas blancas de hilo, y cerca había una mesa, con una enorme cantidad de paquetes, que parecían la mitad de la tienda de golosinas.**

—Y ahora si todos parecen gustarles mi hijo —se molestó Lily.

**—Regalos de tus amigos y admiradores —dijo Dumbledore, radiante—. Lo que sucedió en las mazmorras entre tú y el profesor Quirrell es completamente secreto, así que, naturalmente, todo el colegio lo sabe. Creo que tus amigos, los señores Fred y George Weasley, son responsables de tratar de enviarte un inodoro. No dudo que pensaron que eso te divertiría. Sin embargo, la señora Pomfrey consideró que no era muy higiénico y lo confiscó.**

—¡Siii! ¡Gané! ¡Los gemelos estallaron un inodoro! —gritó Sirius contento para la consternación de McGonagall y el lamento de Frank que tuvo que darle el dinero de su apuesta.

—Tendrías que haberte dado cuenta de que algo así podían realizar, cariño —rió Alice—. Los gemelos parecen ser la nueva generación de merodeadores.

**—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estoy aquí?**

**—Tres días. El señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Granger estarán muy aliviados al saber que has recuperado el conocimiento. Han estado sumamente preocupados.**

—Entonces Ron está bien —dijo Molly que había estado preocupada desde la última vez que habían mencionado a su hijo.

**—Pero señor, la Piedra...**

**—Veo que no quieres que te distraiga. Muy bien, la Piedra. El profesor Quirrell no te la pudo quitar. Yo llegué a tiempo para evitarlo, aunque debo decir que lo estabas haciendo muy bien.**

**—¿Usted llegó? ¿Recibió la lechuza que envió Hermione?**

**—Nos debimos cruzar en el aire. En cuanto llegué a Londres, me di cuenta de que el lugar en donde debía estar era el que había dejado. Llegué justo a tiempo para quitarte a Quirrell de encima...**

—Gracias a Merlín.

**—Fue usted.**

**—Tuve miedo de haber llegado demasiado tarde.**

**—Casi fue así, no habría podido aguantar mucho más sin que me quitara la Piedra...**

**—No por la Piedra, muchacho, por ti... El esfuerzo casi te mata. Durante un terrible momento tuve miedo de que fuera así. En lo que se refiere a la Piedra, fue destruida.**

**—¿Destruida? —dijo Harry sin entender—. Pero su amigo... Nicolás Flamel...**

**—¡Oh, sabes lo de Nicolás! —dijo contento Dumbledore—. Hiciste bien los deberes, ¿no es cierto?**

—¿Albus? —preguntó McGonagall— ¿Por qué estás contento de que averiguaron?

El hombre solo sonrió misteriosamente.

**Bien, Nicolás y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla y estuvimos de acuerdo en que era lo mejor.**

**—Pero eso significa que él y su mujer van a morir, ¿no?**

**—Tienen suficiente Elixir guardado para poner sus asuntos en orden y luego, sí, van a morir.**

**Dumbledore sonrió ante la expresión de desconcierto que se veía en el rostro de Harry.**

**—Para alguien tan joven como tú, estoy seguro de que parecerá increíble, pero para Nicolás y Perenela será realmente como irse a la cama, después de un día muy, muy largo. Después de todo, para una mente bien organizada, la muerte no es más que la siguiente gran aventura. Sabes, la Piedra no era realmente algo tan maravilloso. ¡Todo el dinero y la vida que uno pueda desear! Las dos cosas que la mayor parte de los seres humanos elegirían... El problema es que los humanos tienen el don de elegir precisamente las cosas que son peores para ellos.**

—El amor es lo mejor para elegir —le dijo James a Lily mirándola a los ojos y luego besándola suavemente.

—Eghh no hagan eso —dijo Sirius a su lado logrando que James lo mirara enojado y que Lily rodara sus ojos ante la actitud de ambos. Varios rieron.

**Harry yacía allí, sin saber qué decir. Dumbledore canturreó durante un minuto y después sonrió hacia el techo.**

**—¿Señor? —dijo Harry—. Estuve pensando... Señor, aunque la Piedra ya no esté, Vol... quiero decir Quién—usted—sabe...**

**—Llámalo Voldemort, Harry. Utiliza siempre el nombre correcto de las cosas. El miedo a un nombre aumenta el miedo a la cosa que se nombra.**

**—Sí, señor. Bien, Voldemort intentará volver de nuevo, ¿no? Quiero decir... No se ha ido, ¿verdad?**

**—No, Harry, no se ha ido. Está por ahí, en algún lugar, tal vez buscando otro cuerpo para compartir... Como no está realmente vivo, no se le puede matar.**

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Qué quiere decir con que no está realmente vivo? — preguntó Remus pero nadie respondió.

**Él dejó morir a Quirrell, muestra tan poca misericordia con sus seguidores como con sus enemigos. De todos modos, Harry, tú tal vez has retrasado su regreso al poder. La próxima vez hará falta algún otro preparado para luchar y, si lo detienen otra vez y otra vez, bueno, puede ser que nunca vuelva al poder.**

**Harry asintió, pero se detuvo rápidamente, porque eso hacía que le doliera más la cabeza. Luego dijo:**

**—Señor, hay algunas cosas más que me gustaría saber, si me las puede decir... cosas sobre las que quiero saber la verdad...**

**—La verdad —Dumbledore suspiró—. Es una cosa terrible y hermosa, y por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado. Sin embargo, contestaré tus preguntas a menos que tenga una muy buena razón para no hacerlo. Y en ese caso te pido que me perdones.**

**Por supuesto, no voy a mentirte.**

**—Bien... Voldemort dijo que sólo mató a mi madre porque ella trató de evitar que me matara. Pero ¿por qué iba a querer matarme a mí en primer lugar?**

—Buena pregunta, Cachorro. Todos nos preguntamos eso.

**Aquella vez, Dumbledore suspiró profundamente.**

**—Vaya, la primera cosa que me preguntas y no puedo contestarte. No hoy. No ahora. Lo sabrás, un día... Quítatelo de la cabeza por ahora, Harry. Cuando seas mayor... ya sé que eso es odioso... bueno, cuando estés listo, lo sabrás.**

—No me gusta el sonido de eso, parece como si fuera algo grave la razón por la que Voldemort lo atacó —dijo Remus.

—Entonces cuando fue a nuestra casa ¿fue a buscarlo a él? —preguntó James temeroso de que su futuro hijo tuviera semejante bestia detrás de él.

—Eso parece —dijo Frank.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—No lo sabremos por ahora —dijo Remus mirando al silencioso director.

**Y Harry supo que no sería bueno discutir.**

**—¿Y por qué Quirrell no podía tocarme?**

**—Tu madre murió para salvarte. Si hay algo que Voldemort no puede entender es el amor. No se dio cuenta de que un amor tan poderoso como el de tu madre hacia ti deja marcas poderosas. No una cicatriz, no un signo visible... Haber sido amado tan profundamente, aunque esa persona que nos amó no esté, nos deja para siempre una protección. Eso está en tu piel.**

—¿Es por eso se Harry sobrevivió a la maldición asesina? —preguntó Sirius. Esa era una duda que sabían no se respondería pronto.

James le sonrió a su esposa, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos.

**Quirrell, lleno de odio, codicia y ambición, compartiendo su alma con Voldemort, no podía tocarte por esa razón. Era una agonía el tocar a una persona marcada por algo tan bueno.**

**Entonces Dumbledore se mostró muy interesado en un pájaro que estaba cerca de la cortina, lo que le dio tiempo a Harry para secarse los ojos con la sábana. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, Harry dijo:**

**—¿Y la capa invisible... sabe quién me la mandó?**

**—Ah... Resulta que tu padre me la había dejado y pensé que te gustaría tenerla.**

—Fue usted —le dijo James—, gracias por dársela. Aunque me gustaría saber como llegó a sus manos.

**—Los ojos de Dumbledore brillaron—. Cosas útiles... Tu padre la utilizaba sobre todo para robar comida en la cocina, cuando estaba aquí.**

—Entre otras cosas —sonrió Sirius orgulloso.

**—Y hay algo más...**

**—Dispara.**

**—Quirrell dijo que Snape...**

**—El profesor Snape, Harry**

**—Sí, él... Quirrell dijo que me odia, porque odiaba a mi padre. ¿Es verdad?**

**—Bueno, ellos se detestaban uno al otro. Como tú y el señor Malfoy. Y entonces, tu padre hizo algo que Snape nunca pudo perdonarle.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Le salvó la vida.**

Los tres merodeadores parecieron incómodos ante la mención de esto, en especial Sirius que hasta parecía avergonzado por algo. Lily los miró con reproche y Dumbledore con simpatía.

**—¿Qué?**

**—Sí... —dijo Dumbledore, con aire soñador—. Es curiosa la forma en que funciona la mente de la gente, ¿no es cierto? El profesor Snape no podía soportar estar en deuda con tu padre... Creo que se esforzó tanto para protegerte este año porque sentía que así estaría en paz con él. Así podría seguir odiando la memoria de tu padre, en paz...**

—Creo que la razón de salvarlo tiene que ver más con Lily que conmigo —dijo James.

—Eso será fácil saberlo, si los siguientes años sigue ayudándolo entonces tienes razón —asintió Remus.

—La cuestión es porque el profesor Dumbledore no quiere decírselo a Harry —dijo James mirando al director.

—No se las razones de mi futuro actuar.

**Harry trató de entenderlo, pero le hacía doler la cabeza, así que lo dejó.**

**—Y señor, hay una cosa más...**

**—¿Sólo una?**

**—¿Cómo pude hacer que la Piedra saliera del espejo?**

**—Ah, bueno, me alegro de que me preguntes eso. Fue una de mis más brillantes ideas y, entre tú y yo, eso es decir mucho.**

—Que modesto — se rió Sirius.

**Sabes, sólo alguien que quisiera encontrar la Piedra, encontrarla, pero no utilizarla, sería capaz de conseguirla. De otra forma, se verían haciendo oro o bebiendo el Elixir de la Vida. Mi mente me sorprende hasta a mí mismo... Bueno, suficientes preguntas. Te sugiero que comiences a comer esas golosinas. Ah, las grageas de todos los sabores. En mi juventud tuve la mala suerte de encontrar una con gusto a vómito y, desde entonces, me temo que dejaron de gustarme.Pero creo que no tendré problema con esta bonita gragea, ¿no te parece?**

**Sonrió y se metió en la boca una gragea de color dorado. Luego se atragantó y dijo:**

**—¡Ay de mí! ¡Cera del oído!**

Varios rieron.

**La señora Pomfrey era una mujer buena, pero muy estricta.**

**—Sólo cinco minutos —suplicó Harry**

**—Ni hablar.**

**—Usted dejó entrar al profesor Dumbledore...**

**—Bueno, por supuesto, es el director, es muy diferente. Necesitas descansar.**

**—Estoy descansando, mire, acostado y todo lo demás. Oh, vamos, señora Pomfrey..**

**—Oh, está bien —dijo—. Pero sólo cinco minutos.**

**Y dejó entrar a Ron y Hermione.**

**—¡Harry!**

**Hermione parecía lista para lanzarse en sus brazos, pero Harry se alegró de que se contuviera, porque le dolía la cabeza.**

**—Oh, Harry; estábamos seguros de que te... Dumbledore estaba tan preocupado...**

**—Todo el colegio habla de ello —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué es lo que realmente pasó?**

James y Sirius se enojaron cuando escucharon a Ron decir que Slytherin había ganado la copa de la casa.

**En aquel momento, entró la señora Pomfrey**

**—Ya han estado quince minutos, ahora FUERA—dijo con severidad.**

**Después de una buena noche de sueño, Harry se sintió casi bien.**

**—Quiero ir a la fiesta —dijo a la señora Pomfrey, mientras ella le ordenaba todas las cajas de golosinas—. Podré ir, ¿verdad?**

**—El profesor Dumbledore dice que tienes permiso para ir —dijo con desdén, como si considerara que el profesor Dumbledore no se daba cuenta de lo peligrosas que eran las fiestas—. Y tienes otra visita.**

**—Oh, bien —dijo Harry—. ¿Quién es?**

**Mientras hablaba, entró Hagrid. Como siempre que estaba dentro de un lugar, Hagrid parecía demasiado grande. Se sentó cerca de Harry, lo miró y se puso a llorar.**

—Oh Hagrid, no llores —le dijo Lily.

**—¡Todo... fue... por mi maldita culpa! —gimió, con la cara entre las manos—. Yo le dije al malvado cómo pasar ante _Fluffy_. ¡Se lo dije! ¡Podías haber muerto! ¡Todo por un huevo de dragón! ¡Nunca volveré a beber! ¡Deberían echarme y obligarme a vivir como un _muggle_!**

—No seas tan duro contigo Hagrid, es Voldemort, podría haberlo sabido con o sin tu ayuda — le dio James tranquilizándolo.

**—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, impresionado al ver la pena y el remordimiento de Hagrid, y las lágrimas que mojaban su barba—. Hagrid, lo habría descubierto igual, estamos hablando de Voldemort, lo habría sabido igual aunque no le dijeras nada.**

—¿Ves que mi hijo piensa igual?

**—¡Podrías haber muerto! —sollozó Hagrid—. ¡Y no digas ese nombre!**

**—¡VOLDEMORT! —gritó Harry,**

Los padres del niño sonrieron orgullosos por la actitud del chico.

**y Hagrid se impresionó tanto que dejó de llorar—. Me encontré con él y lo llamo por su nombre. Por favor, alégrate, Hagrid, salvamos la Piedra, ya no está, no la podrá usar. Toma una rana de chocolate, tengo muchísimas...**

**Hagrid se secó la nariz con el dorso de la mano y dijo:**

**—Eso me hace recordar... Te he traído un regalo.**

**—No será un bocadillo de comadreja, ¿verdad? —dijo preocupado Harry, y finalmente Hagrid se rió.**

**—No. Dumbledore me dio libre el día de ayer para hacerlo. Por supuesto tendría que haberme echado... Bueno, aquí tienes...**

**Parecía un libro con una hermosa cubierta de cuero. Harry lo abrió con curiosidad... Estaba lleno de fotos mágicas. Sonriéndole y saludándolo desde cada página, estaban su madre y su padre...**

—Hagrid es muy lindo de tu parte —dijo Lily levantándose de su asiento y caminando hasta el guardabosque. Lo abrazó como pudo y Hagrid hizo el esfuerzo de no aplastarla.

**—Envié lechuzas a todos los compañeros de colegio de tus padres, pidiéndoles fotos... Sabía que tú no tenías... ¿Te gusta?**

**Harry no podía hablar, pero Hagrid entendió.**

**· · ·**

Todos estaban bastante molestos con el hecho de que Gryffindor estaba en el último lugar y muchos miraron a McGonagall con rostros oscos por los puntos que les había sacado a los muchachos cuando intentaron ayudar a Hagrid con Norbert.

**—Sí, sí, bien hecho, Slytherin —dijo Dumbledore—. Sin embargo, los acontecimientos recientes deben ser tenidos en cuenta.**

**Todos se quedaron inmóviles. Las sonrisas de los Slytherin se apagaron un poco.**

**—Así que —dijo Dumbledore— tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Dejadme ver. Sí... Primero, para el señor Ronald Weasley...**

**Ron se puso tan colorado que parecía un rábano con insolación.**

**—... por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.**

—¡Muy bien! —dijeron varios.

—Ese es mi hijo —dijo Arthur contento abrazando a Molly que estaba muy emocionado por su hijo menor.

**Las hurras de Gryffindor llegaron hasta el techo encantado, y las estrellas parecieron estremecerse. Se oyó que Percy le decía a los otros prefectos: «Es mi hermano, ¿saben? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!».**

—Eso es realmente asombroso —dijo Sirius.

**Por fin se hizo el silencio otra vez.**

**—Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos.**

—¡Siiiii! — todos aplaudieron en la sala.

**Hermione enterró la cara entre los brazos. Harry tuvo la casi seguridad de que estaba llorando. Los cambios en la tabla de puntuaciones pasaban ante ellos: Gryffindor estaba cien puntos más arriba.**

**—Tercero... al señor Harry Potter... —continuó Dumbledore. La sala estaba mortalmente silenciosa—... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos.**

—¡Así se hace Cachorro! —dijo James para consternación de sus amigos cuando lo escucharon decir el apodo — ¿Qué?

—Le dijiste Cachorro —dijo Sirius.

—Bueno, debo aceptar que es un buen apodo —dijo alzándose de hombros.

**El estrépito fue total. Los que pudieron sumar, además de gritar y aplaudir, se dieron cuenta de que Gryffindor tenía los mismos puntos que Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos. Si Dumbledore le hubiera dado un punto más a Harry... Pero así no llegaban a ganar.**

**Dumbledore levantó el brazo. La sala fue recuperando la calma.**

**—Hay muchos tipos de valentía —dijo sonriendo Dumbledore—. Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom.**

Frank explotó de la alegría y Alice sonrió enormemente.

—¡Muy bien, Neville! —dijo Sirius.

**Alguien que hubiera estado en la puerta del Gran Comedor habría creído que se había producido una explosión, tan fuertes eran los gritos que salieron de la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron de pie y vitorearon a Neville, que, blanco de la impresión, desapareció bajo la gente que lo abrazaba. Nunca había ganado más de un punto para Gryffindor. Harry, sin dejar de vitorear, dio un codazo a Ron y señaló a Malfoy, que no podía haber estado más atónito y horrorizado si le hubieran echado el maleficio de la Inmovilidad Total.**

—En tu cara Malfoy.

**—Lo que significa —gritó Dumbledore sobre la salva de aplausos, porque Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff estaban celebrando la derrota de Slytherin—, que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración.**

**Dio una palmada. En un instante, los adornos verdes se volvieron escarlata; los de plata, dorados, y la gran serpiente se desvaneció para dar paso al león de Gryffindor.**

Todos en la sala vitorearon y aplaudieron contentos por la victoria de Gryffindor.

**Snape estrechaba la mano de la profesora McGonagall, con una horrible sonrisa forzada en su cara.**

McGonagall parecía muy alegre con ese comentario y los merodeadores aún más imaginando la cara de su enemigo de la juventud.

**Captó la mirada de Harry y el muchacho supo de inmediato que los sentimientos de Snape hacia él no habían cambiado en absoluto. Aquello no lo preocupaba. Parecía que la vida iba a volver a la normalidad en el año próximo, o a la normalidad típica de Hogwarts.**

Molly y Lily parecían estaban muy alegres de que sus hijos pasaron el año con buenas notas.

**Tardaron un poco en salir del andén. Un viejo y enjuto guarda estaba al otro lado de la taquilla, dejándolos pasar de dos en dos o de tres en tres, para que no llamaran la atención saliendo de golpe de una pared sólida, pues alarmarían a los _muggles_.**

**—Tienen que venir y pasar el verano conmigo —dijo Ron—, los dos. Less enviaré una lechuza.**

—Eso sería un buen cambio en la vida de Harry —dijo James alegre. Sirius asintió recordando cuan feliz era cada vez que pasaba los veranos en la casa de los Potter. Seguramente los Weasley serían para Harry lo que la familia de su amigo fueron para él.

**—Gracias —dijo Harry—. Voy a necesitar alguna perspectiva agradable.**

**La gente los empujaba mientras se movían hacia la estación, volviendo al mundo _muggle_. Algunos le decían.**

**—¡Adiós, Harry!**

**—¡Nos vemos, Potter!**

**—Sigues siendo famoso —dijo Ron, con sonrisa burlona.**

**—No allí adonde voy, eso te lo aseguro —respondió Harry.**

**Él, Ron y Hermione pasaron juntos a la estación.**

**—¡Allí está él, mamá, allí está, míralo!**

**Era Ginny Weasley, la hermanita de Ron, pero no señalaba a su hermano.**

**—¡Harry Potter! —chilló—. ¡Mira, mamá!** **Puedo ver...**

Algunos se rieron por la actitud de la niña.

—Creo que alguien tiene un enamoramiento —rió Molly y Lily con ella.

**—Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo.**

**La señora Weasley les sonrió.**

—Has aparecido de nuevo, cariño —dijo Arthur—. Espero que en el próximo libro también aparezca yo.

—Espero que yo también —dijo Sirius y Remus asintió con la cabeza.

**—¿Un año movido? —les preguntó.**

**—Mucho —dijo Harry—. Muchas gracias por el jersey y el pastel, señora Weasley.**

**—Oh, no fue nada.**

**—¿Ya estás listo?**

**Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigotes y todavía con aire furioso ante la audacia de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula, en una estación llena de gente común. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Harry**

**—¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Harry! —dijo la señora Weasley**

**—Por decirlo así —dijo tío Vernon—. Date prisa, muchacho, no tenemos todo el día. —Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.**

—Estúpida ballena —farfulló Sirius indignado.

**Harry esperó para despedirse de Ron y Hermione.**

**—Nos veremos durante el verano, entonces.**

**—Espero que... que tengas unas buenas vacaciones —dijo Hermione, mirando insegura a tío Vernon, impresionada de que alguien pudiera ser tan desagradable.**

**—Oh, lo serán —dijo Harry, y sus amigos vieron, con sorpresa, la sonrisa burlona que se extendía por su cara—. Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley...**

—Ese es el espíritu merodeador, hijo —dijo James contento.

—Este es el final del libro —dijo Frank dejando el ejemplar sobre la mesa.

Lily que había permanecido callada durante los últimos minutos, levantó el rostro y dirigió su mirada a Dumbledore.

—¿Usted quería que mi hijo se enfrentara a él? —la pregunta tomó desprevenidos a varios.

—Lils, ¿por qué... —James quiso intervenir pero ella continuó como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Es mucha casualidad que le haya entrega la capa de invisibilidad en Navidad cuando estaban los pasillos vacíos y podía vagar en las noches justo en el momento en que se encontraba el espejo oculto. No creo que eso haya sido casualidad, como tampoco que le haya devuelto la capa justo a tiempo para que fueran detrás de la piedra —Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que la pelirroja estaba explicando ya que parecía tener mucho sentido expuesto de esa forma— ¿Y las pruebas? Parecían estar hechas para ellos. Confió en los conocimientos y la lógica de Hermione par vencer al Lazo del Diablo y a las pociones. En lo bueno que es Ron en el ajedrez y en el talento de Harry como buscador para tomar la llave. Además usted dejó que él encontrara el espejo y supiera como funcionara para que cuando estuviera en esa sala con Quirrell pudiera obtener la piedra.

Terminó de explicar todo con la respiración entrecortada y muy nerviosa.

—Mi pregunta es ¿por qué? ¿por qué quería que Harry se enfrentara a él?

Dumbledore miró a la joven madre profundamente. Sabía que después de esa exposición no aceptaría una negativa como respuesta.

—Bueno, mi querida Lily, hay muchas cosas de las que no puedo estar seguro ya que cuento con el mismo conocimiento que cualquiera de ustedes en la sala. Solo puedo adivinar el porque de mi futura actitud —miró a los demás antes de continuar hablando—. Como todos ya se han dado cuenta hay algo extraño entre Voldemort y el pequeño Harry. No sabría decirles que es, pero me inquieta que haya obtenido la varita gemela y que Voldemort haya ido detrás de su hijo aquella fatídica noche. Con esto lo único que puedo conjeturar es que mi futuro yo piensa que tarde o temprano Harry deberá enfrentarse a Voldemort...

Estas palabras dejaron sin aliento a los demás en la sala. Lily pareció mortalmente blanca luego de esa revelación y James parecía no saber que decir.

—Lo que creo que es que mi futuro yo quería que se enfrentara en ese momento cuando Voldemort es aún una sombra de lo que fue para que pudiera tener mejores armas en un futuro.

Después de la explicación de Dumbledore todos miraron a la joven pareja que en este momento se miraban muy preocupados mientras acariciaban el vientre de la pelirroja.

—El título del próximo libro está apareciendo —dijo McGonagall tomando el ejemplar y con esto cambiando un poco el ambiente de tensión en la sala.

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido unos momentos.

— **“Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta”**

—¿La Cámara Secreta no es una leyenda? —preguntó Alice mirando a la profesora.

Hagrid pareció descomponerse de golpe y miró a Dumbledore que le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

—Creo que debemos proceder a leerlo, es la única forma de saber si es una leyenda o no —dijo Dumbledore haciendo señas a McGonagall para que iniciara el primer capítulo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, con este capitulo se termina el primer libro, el próximo capitulo comienza la cámara secreta. Hasta la próxima!


	7. CAPITULO 7: Capítulos 1,2,3,4,5. Cámara Secreta.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Empezamos con la Cámara Secreta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la tardanza en publicar y actualizar este fic. Voy a ir subiendo los capítulos en los próximos días hasta quedar en tiempo y forma como estaba en fanfiction. Por si no lo saben FanFiction quitó este fic de su sitio y he decidido no volver a publicarlo allí, seguiré con el fic en esta pagina y en blogger. La buena noticia es que hace un mes que ya tengo el próximo capítulo del Caliz (capítulos 3 y 4) y fue hace un mes cuando quise subirlo que me di cuenta que ya no existía mi fic, fue un golpe bastante grande para mi motivación y estuve todo este tiempo pensando y decidiendo que hacer. Mi decisión sigue siendo la misma, no voy a abandonar este fic. Gracias a todos por su paciencia y sus palabras de aliento.

 

            En vez de comenzar a leer el segundo libro, el grupo decidió cenar y luego retirarse a dormir para levantarse temprano la mañana siguiente, a petición de Dumbledore que consideró que todos, en especial las mujeres embarazadas, debían tomar un descanso y así mismo procesar la información que habían obtenido hasta el momento. La sala de requerimientos los abasteció con diferentes cuartos para las parejas y los solteros.

            Lily y James se retiraron más temprano que el resto hacia el dormitorio asignado. Ambos se acostaron en silencio. Luego de escuchar lo dura que sería la vida de su hijo y las cosas que tendría que enfrentarse a tan corta edad no tenían muchas ganas de compartir con el resto lo que quedaba del día. James abrazó a su esposa acomodándola a su costado para que pudiera posar su cabeza sobre su pecho, una de sus manos estaba acariciando inconscientemente el vientre, mientras que con la otra acariciaba en círculos su espalda. El hombre escuchó como lentamente su esposa cayó en un sueño intranquilo, lo que hizo que él no pudiera dormir bien del todo.

            A la mañana siguiente, para sorpresa de todos, Sirius fue el primero en levantarse y comenzó a golpear las puertas de los diferentes habitaciones para que todos se despertaran y comenzaran prontamente la lectura del segundo libro. Luego de un desayuno rápido, McGonagall inició el primer capítulo.

            La mujer frunció el seño al leer el título.

— **“El peor cumpleaños”**

—Malditos Dursleys — dijo James entre dientes.

            Sirius fue más práctico y en vez de insultar pidió una buena cantidad de pergamino que repartió entre los presentes.

—Pueden escribir lo que quieran cuando quieran. Cualquier tipo de venganza es bienvenida.

            Lily le sonrió sin que llegase a sus ojos.

            McGonagall comenzó el capítulo luego de que los ánimos se calmaran. A pesar de que estaba impaciente por leer y que los oyentes se callasen, prefirió no decir nada porque la razón por la que se encontraban discutiendo era entendible.

—Pobre Hedwig — susurró Alice y varios en la sala asintieron.

En cambio Sirius tenía otras palabras en su cabeza.

—Vamos Harry, díselo. Dile que es un estúpido — suplicó cuando el hombre hizo la pregunta a su ahijado.

            Unos párrafos más y todos parecían bastantes incrédulos ante al actitud de Petunia.

—Darle más de comer solo lo hará más parecido a una ballena de lo que ya es — dijo Sirius riéndose de Dudley.

—Tu hermana si que tiene ideas trastocadas — le dijo Molly meneando la cabeza.

—¿Y recién te das cuenta? — Sirius comenzó a burlarse pero una mirada de la mujer lo hizo callarse y mirar su uñas.

**Dudley, que estaba tan gordo que el trasero le colgaba por los lados de la silla,**

McGonagall miró horrorizada ante tal descuido de una madre sobre su hijo.

**hizo una mueca y se volvió hacia Harry.**

**—Pásame la sartén.**

**—Se te han olvidado las palabras mágicas —repuso Harry de mal talante.**

—Oh, oh, eso no será bueno — dijo Alice compadeciéndose del pequeño Potter.

**El efecto que esta simple frase produjo en la familia fue increíble: Dudley ahogó un grito y se cayó de la silla con un batacazo que sacudió la cocina entera; la señora Dursley profirió un débil alarido y se tapó la boca con las manos, y el señor Dursley se puso de pie de un salto, con las venas de las sienes palpitándole.**

—Creo que están exagerando un poco — dijo Arthur que a pesar de amar todo lo provenientes de muggles no sentía lo mismo hacia la familia adoptiva de Harry.

**—¡Me refería a «por favor»! —dijo Harry inmediata­mente—. No me refería a...**

**—¿QUÉ TE TENGO DICHO —bramó el tío, rociando saliva por toda la mesa**

—Eggggg

**— ACERCA DE PRONUNCIAR LA PALABRA CON «M» EN ESTA CASA?**

—¿La palabra con “M”? — dijo Remus incrédulamente — Creo que este tipo ya está rebasando su propia estupidez.

—Que viniendo de Vernon Dursley ya es mucho decir — dijo Lily enojada con su cuñado idiota. No era razón para gritarle de esa forma a su hijo.

—Y yo pensé que no se podía llegar a ser más idiota de lo que el hombre era pero creo que nos ha sorprendido a todos — dijo James.

Sirius tomó uno de los pergaminos — Este tipo me saca de las casillas.

**—Pero yo...**

**—¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A ASUSTAR A DUDLEY! —dijo furio­so tío Vernon, golpeando la mesa con el puño.**

—No lo hizo pero se lo merecía — Hagrid estaba enojado.

**—Yo sólo...**

**—¡TE LO ADVERTÍ! ¡BAJO ESTE TECHO NO TOLERARÉ NINGUNA MENCIÓN A TU ANORMALIDAD!**

—¡¿Anormalidad?! ¡Maldito mastodonte! ¡Mi hijo es más normal que el tuyo que se está transformando en una ballena humana! — gritó James enojado mientras otros se encontraban ofendidos por las palabras del hombre del libro.

**Harry miró el rostro encarnado de su tío y la cara pálida de su tía, que trataba de levantar a Dudley del suelo.**

**—De acuerdo —dijo Harry—, de acuerdo...**

**Tío Vernon volvió a sentarse, resoplando como un rino­ceronte al que le faltara el aire y vigilando estrechamente a Harry por el rabillo de sus ojos pequeños y penetrantes.**

**Desde que Harry había vuelto a casa para pasar las vacaciones de verano, tío Vernon lo había tratado como si fuera una bomba que pudiera estallar en cualquier momen­to; porque Harry no era un muchacho normal. De hecho, no podía ser menos normal de lo que era.**

—Creo que la autora va a hacer una recapitulación de lo sucedido en el libro anterior — dijo Frank y varios asintieron.

A Lily le cambió el humor del enojo a la tristeza ni bien Frank terminó de formular esas palabras. Seguramente ahora vendría un recordatorio de todo lo sucedido a su familia. James la abrazó y Sirius le palmeó la espalda cruzando el brazo por detrás de su amigo.

Escucharon en silencio la mayor parte de la recapitulación a excepción de un par de interrupciones, en especial de Sirius.

Lily se sintió aún peor al escuchar los pensamientos de su hijo sobre su cumpleaños. Y saber que tenía que pasar su cumpleaños encerrado en su habitación porque el mastodonte, como le dijo James, tenía que impresionar a un inversionista.

**Harry salió por la puerta de atrás. Era un día radiante, soleado. Cruzó el césped, se dejó caer en el banco del jardín y canturreó entre dientes: «Cumpleaños feliz..., cumpleaños feliz..., me deseo yo mismo...»**

Todos en la sala se miraron sintiéndose peor que minutos atrás. Lily soltó unas lágrimas que había intentado retener.

**No había recibido postales ni regalos, y tendría que pasarse la noche fingiendo que no existía. Abatido, fijó la vista en el seto. Nunca se había sentido tan solo. Antes que ninguna otra cosa de Hogwarts, antes incluso que jugar al quidditch, lo que de verdad echaba de menos era a sus mejo­res amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Pero ellos no parecían acordarse de él. Ninguno de los dos le había escri­to en todo el verano, a pesar de que Ron le había dicho que lo invitaría a pasar unos días en su casa.**

—¿Por qué? — preguntó James.

—¿Creen que los Dursleys están evitando que les llegue la correspondencia? — preguntó Molly preocupada no creía que su hijo y Hermione se habían olvidado de Harry.

—No creo, las cartas hubieran llegado con una lechuza y Harry al menos las habría visto — dijo Lily.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó Molly ansiosa.

—No sé. Aunque se que si no les está llegando sus cartas no es porque ellos no les hayan escrito.

Todos asintieron. Estaban seguros que ninguno de los amigos de Harry se habían olvidado de él.

**De pronto, Harry se irguió en el banco del jardín. Se ha­bía quedado ensimismado mirando el seto... y el seto le de­volvía la mirada.**

—¿Qué? — preguntó Hagrid desconcertado.

—Corn creo que tu hijo ha perdido algunos jugadores.

Sirius recibió algunos golpes por el comentarios, y no solo de Lily.

**Entre las hojas habían aparecido dos grandes ojos verdes.**

—¿Alguien lo está espiando? — preguntó Alice.

—Espero que no sea nada malo.

**Una voz burlona resonó detrás de él en el jardín y Harry se puso de pie de un salto.**

**—Sé qué día es hoy —canturreó Dudley, acercándosele con andares de pato.**

—Idiota.

**Los ojos grandes se cerraron y desaparecieron.**

—Me intriga saber quien es quien lo está espiando — habló McGonagall.

**—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, sin apartar la vista del lu­gar por donde habían desaparecido.**

**—Sé qué día es hoy —repitió Dudley a su lado.**

**—Enhorabuena —respondió Harry—. ¡Por fin has apren­dido los días de la semana!**

Algunos en la sala rieron por eso.

**—Hoy es tu cumpleaños —dijo con sorna—. ¿Cómo es que no has recibido postales de felicitación? ¿Ni siquiera en aquel monstruoso lugar has hecho amigos?**

James entrecerró los ojos por la rabia que sintió en ese momento. Lily frunció el seño y le pasó un pergamino a Sirius que lo tomó gustoso.

**—Procura que tu mamá no te oiga hablar sobre mi cole­gio —contestó Harry con frialdad.**

**Dudley se subió los pantalones, que no se le sostenían en la ancha cintura.**

**—¿Por qué miras el seto? —preguntó con recelo.**

**—Estoy pensando cuál sería el mejor conjuro para pren­derle fuego —dijo Harry.**

—No deberías asustarlo, Harry. Podrías ponerte en problemas con la jirafa de mi hermana — dijo Lily algo preocupada, pero aún así no pudo contener el asomo de una sonrisa.

—Valdría la pena. Y de todas maneras le gritan y lo castigan por cualquier cosa — dijo James aún muy molesto.

**Al oírlo, Dudley trastabilló hacia atrás y el pánico se re­flejó en su cara gordita.**

**—No..., no puedes... Papá dijo que no harías ma—magia... Ha dicho que te echará de casa..., y no tienes otro sitio donde ir..., no tienes amigos con los que quedarte...**

**—¡Abracadabra! —dijo Harry con voz enérgica—. ¡Pata de cabra! ¡Patatum, patatam!**

Quienes conocían algunas costumbres muggles se rieron ante las palabras, mientras que otros miraron algo consternados la risa de los demás. Arthur, muy contento por cierto, pasó a explicarles a que se debían esas palabras.

**—¡Mamaaaaaaá! —vociferó Dudley, dando traspiés al salir a toda pastilla hacia la casa—, ¡mamaaaaaaá! ¡Harry está haciendo lo que tú sabes!**

—Niño idiota — se quejó Remus — Bajo las faldas de su madre.

Continuaron leyendo y la rabia los embargó aún más al descubrir todo lo que la jirafesca hermana de Lily  había hecho hacer a Harry. Y peor aún fue cuando escucharon que su cena era simplemente un sándwich de queso.

—Estoy pensando seriamente en asesinar a mi hermana.

Terminaron el capítulo algo sorprendidos.

—¿Quién será el que está sentado en la cama? — preguntó Sirius.

—Si leemos el siguiente capítulo lo sabremos — dijo McGonagall entregando el libro al director.

—

— **“La advertencia de Dobby”** — leyó Dumbledore con ojos curiosos.

—¿Quién es Dobby? — preguntó Remus.

—Me sorprende, Lunático que lo preguntes, es bastante obvio. Dobby es quien está esperando a Harry en su cama.

Remus, junto con otros, rodó los ojos ante las palabras de Sirius.

**Harry no gritó, pero estuvo a punto. La pequeña criatura que yacía en la cama tenía unas grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes y saltones del tamaño de pelotas de tenis.**

—¿Un elfo doméstico? — preguntó Lily desconcertada.

—Así parece — respondió Molly.

—Pero ¿Qué hace un elfo doméstico en la habitación de mi hijo?

—Quizás sea de Hogwarts — aventuró Sirius.

**En aquel mismo instante, Harry tuvo la certeza de que aquella cosa era lo que le había esta­do vigilando por la mañana desde el seto del jardín.**

**La criatura y él se quedaron mirando uno al otro, y Harry oyó la voz de Dudley proveniente del recibidor.**

**—¿Me permiten sus abrigos, señor y señora Mason?**

—Idiota.

**Aquel pequeño ser se levantó de la cama e hizo una re­verencia tan profunda que tocó la alfombra con la punta de su larga y afilada nariz. Harry se dio cuenta de que iba ves­tido con lo que parecía una vieja funda de almohada con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas.**

—Eso demuestra que no es de Hogwarts — dijo Lily.

—Y que no es libre — agregó Alice.

**—Esto..., hola —saludó Harry, azorado.**

**—Harry Potter —dijo la criatura con una voz tan aguda que Harry estaba seguro de que se había oído en el piso de abaje—, hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerle, se­ñor... Es un gran honor...**

—Por supuesto — rió Sirius orgulloso. Y James asintió.

**—Gra—gracias —respondió Harry, que avanzando pega­do a la pared alcanzó la silla del escritorio y se sentó. A su lado estaba Hedwig, dormida en su gran jaula. Quiso preguntarle «¿Qué eres?», pero pensó que sonaría demasia­do grosero, así que dijo:**

**—¿Quién eres?**

Lily aprobó los modales de su hijo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

**—Dobby, señor. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico —contestó la criatura.**

**—¿De verdad? —dijo Harry—. Bueno, no quisiera ser descortés, pero no me conviene precisamente ahora recibir en mi dormitorio a un elfo doméstico.**

            Escucharon como el director leía sobre la conversación entre el niño y el elfo doméstico. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo que el elfo pertenecía a una familia muy antigua que consideraba inferiores a las criaturas.

—Apuesto que es de los Malfoy — dijo James de golpe.

—No puedes saberlo, amor.

—Ellos seguramente tratan de esa forma a sus elfos domésticos.

—No discuto eso. Pero hay muchas familias que piensan igual que ellos. Podría ser cualquiera.

—Yo creo que Dobby pertenece a los Malfoy. ¿Alguien quiere apostar? — James levantó su ceja.

—Yo tomo la apuesta — dijo Sirius pensativo — ¿Tres Galleons?

**—¿Tu familia?**

**—La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señor. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre.**

—¿Creen que su familia lo haya mandado a visitar a Harry? — preguntó Molly.

**—¿Y saben que estás aquí? —preguntó Harry con curio­sidad.**

**Dobby se estremeció.**

**—No, no, señor, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señor. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a ente­rarse.**

**—Pero ¿no advertirán que te has pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno?**

**—Dobby lo duda, señor. Dobby siempre se está casti­gando por algún motivo, señor. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señor. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional.**

**—Pero ¿por qué no los abandonas? ¿Por qué no huyes?**

**—Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su fami­lia, señor. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señor.**

**Harry lo miró fijamente.**

**—Y yo que me consideraba desgraciado por tener que pasar otras cuatro semanas aquí —dijo—. Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos. ¿Y nadie puede ayudarte? ¿Puedo hacer algo?**

            Lily sonrió ante el buen corazón de su hijo y James le besó la mejilla mientras le susurraba al oído _“Es como tú”_.

**Casi al instante, Harry deseó no haber dicho nada. Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud.**

**—Por favor —susurró Harry desesperado—, por favor, no hagas ruido. Si los Dursley te oyen, si se enteran de que estás aquí...**

**—Harry Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señor, pero no cono­cía su bondad...**

**Harry, consciente de que se estaba ruborizando, dijo:**

**—Sea lo que fuere lo que has oído sobre mi grandeza, no son más que mentiras. Ni siquiera soy el primero de la clase en Hogwarts, es Hermione, ella...**

**Pero se detuvo enseguida, porque le dolía pensar en Hermione.**

Todos se sintieron molestos y preocupados al ser mencionada otra vez la ausencia de comunicación de los amigos del joven mago.

**—Harry Potter es humilde y modesto —dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos—. Harry Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado.**

**—¿Voldemort? —preguntó Harry.**

**Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:**

**—¡Señor, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!**

**—¡Perdón! —se apresuró a decir—. Sé de muchísima gente a la que no le gusta que se diga..., mi amigo Ron...**

**Se detuvo. También era doloroso pensar en Ron.**

Molly murmuró bajito algo que sonaba como _espero que Ron no sea el culpable porque sino..._

**Dobby se inclinó hacia Harry, con los ojos tan abiertos como faros.**

**—Dobby ha oído —dijo con voz quebrada— que Harry Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Harry Potter escapó nue­vamente.**

**Harry asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.**

**—¡Ay, señor! —exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto—. ¡Harry Potter es valiente y arrojado! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peli­gros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Harry Potter, a ad­vertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Harry Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts.**

—¿Este elfo ha perdido la chaveta, verdad? — dijo Sirius con incredulidad.

—Es el único lugar donde mi hijo es feliz. Por supuesto que va a volver a Hogwarts — dijo James algo molesto con el elfo.

**Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.**

**—¿Qué—qué? —tartamudeó Harry—. Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Tú no sabes lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no per­tenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts.**

**—No, no, no —chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas—. Harry Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es dema­siado importante, demasiado bueno, para que lo perda­mos. Si Harry Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal.**

Lily quedó pálida ante estas últimas palabras y se retorció las manos. James masajeó en círculos su espalda para tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse. Los demás en la sala también estaban inquietos.

**—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.**

**—Hay una conspiración, Harry Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia**

Hubo un escalofrío general en todos los presentes.

—Eso no es posible. Hogwarts es el lugar más seguro — dijo Sirius.

—Puede que sea el más seguro, pero no es un lugar infalible — dijo Dumbledore pensativo.

—Lo será mientras esté usted, señor — dijo Hagrid. El director le sonrió amablemente.

**—susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo—. Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señor. Harry Potter no debe exponerse al peli­gro: ¡es demasiado importante, señor!**

**—¿Qué cosas terribles? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry—. ¿Quién las está tramando?**

**Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.**

**—¡Está bien! —gritó Harry, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo—. No puede decirlo, lo comprendo.**

—¿Eso quiere decir que Dobby se escapó de su casa para advertir a Harry? — preguntó Alice confusa.

—Eso parece — dijo Lily también algo perpleja, pero aliviada de que alguien quisiera ayudar a su hijo.

—Pero no está en la naturaleza de un elfo desobedecer a sus amos — habló Sirius.

—Pero si nadie le prohibió decirle a Harry directamente, entonces Dobby pudo salir de su casa para intentar advertirle sin decirle plan — razonó Frank.

—Siempre y cuando no hayan enviado a Dobby como una broma o intentando que mi hijo no regrese a Hogwarts — murmuró James y los demás lo miraron. La opinión en la sala se dividió entre las dos opciones.

**Pero ¿por qué has venido a avisarme? —Un pensamiento repenti­no y desagradable lo sacudió—. ¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol..., perdón, con Quien—tú—sabe, ¿ver­dad? Basta con que asiente o niegue con la cabeza —añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared.**

**Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.**

**—No, no se trata de Aquel—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado, señor.**

**Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista.**

—¿Qué significa eso?

—No se — dijo Remus — Es una pista quizás, aunque no la capto.

**Harry, sin embargo, estaba com­pletamente desorientado.**

—Yo tampoco, Cachorro.

**—Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?**

**Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.**

Dumbledore frunció el seño tratando de descubrir que implicaban las miradas del elfo.

**—Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más po­dría provocar que en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumble­dore. ¿Sabes quién es Dumbledore?**

—Por supuesto — rió Hagrid — Todos conocen a Dumbledore.

**Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.**

**—Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha teni­do Hogwarts. Dobby lo sabe, señor. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado. Pero, señor —la voz de Dobby se trans­formó en un apresurado susurro—, hay poderes que Dum­bledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto...**

—Este no es un elfo común y corriente — dijo Remus pensativo.

—Es cierto, Lunático. Es obvio que viene de una familia de magos oscuros y aún así tiene ideas diferentes, propias — asintió James.

**Y antes de que Harry pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la cama, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Harry y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.**

Todos sisearon un poco ante la presencia del Dursley pero no dijeron nada más.

**—¿Te das cuenta de lo que es vivir aquí? —le dijo—. ¿Ves por qué debo volver a Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.**

**—¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Harry Potter? —preguntó maliciosamente.**

—Así que era él — Sirius parecía enojado. Quizás, de todas las personas que estaban en la sala, él era el que más entendía a Harry ante la necesidad de ver a sus amigos y regresar a Hogwarts, ya que nada bueno los esperaba en la casa que habitaban.

**—Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento! —dijo Harry, frunciendo el entrecejo—. ¿Cómo sabes que mis amigos no me han escrito?**

**Dobby cambió los pies de posición.**

**—Harry Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor...**

—Él parece intentar mantener a Harry a salvo, pero no me agrada la manera en que quiere hacerlo — dijo Lily frunciendo el seño.

**—¿Has interceptado mis cartas?**

**—Dobby las tiene aquí, señor —dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Harry, extrajo un grueso fajo de so­bres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Harry pudo distin­guir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, y hasta un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts.**

**Dobby, inquieto, miró a Harry y parpadeó.**

**—Harry Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Harry Potter creía que sus amigos lo habían olvidado... Harry Potter no querría volver al colegio, señor.**

—Eso no iba a detenerlo.

Los presentes en la sala se preocuparon, y algunos insultaron al pequeño elfo, cuando comprendieron que Dobby haría algo que pudiera meter en problemas a Harry.

**Harry cruzó el vestíbulo, y al llegar a la cocina, sintió que se le venía el mundo encima.**

**El pudín magistral de tía Petunia, el montículo de nata y violetas de azúcar, flotaba cerca del techo. Dobby estaba en cuclillas sobre el armario que había en un rincón.**

Lily frunció el ceño. Los merodeadores gruñeron.

**—No —rogó Harry con voz ronca—. Se lo ruego..., me matarán.. .**

**—Harry Potter debe prometer que no irá al colegio.**

**—Dobby..., por favor...**

**—Dígalo, señor...**

**—¡No puedo!**

**—Entonces Dobby tendrá que hacerlo, señor, por el bien de Harry Potter.**

**El pudín cayó al suelo con un estrépito capaz de provo­car un infarto. El plato se hizo añicos y la nata salpicó ven­tanas y paredes. Dando un chasquido como el de un látigo, Dobby desapareció.**

Sirius gruñó nuevamente enojado con el elfo. James estaba en iguales situaciones.

**Del comedor llegaron unos alaridos y tío Vernon entró de sopetón en la cocina y halló a Harry paralizado por el susto y cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con los restos del pu­dín de tía Petunia.**

—Una imagen adorable — dijo Sirius riendo pero la risa no le llegó a los ojos por la preocupación.

Todos estaban realmente molestos ahora, luego de la carta había quedado en evidencias ante los Dursleys que Harry no podía hacer magia en las vacaciones. Sabían que eso no sería bueno para el muchacho.

—Dobby acaba de arruinar lo único que tenía para defenderse contra los Dursleys — dijo James bastante molesto.

—Quizás debamos hacer un pergamino para él también — sugirió Sirius.

—Mmm no sé — habló Remus — Él no tenía malas intenciones, lo hizo para prever a Harry, aunque de una mala forma, no lo niego.

**Tío Vernon fue tan duro con Harry como había prometi­do. A la mañana siguiente, mandó poner una reja en la ven­tana de su dormitorio e hizo una gatera en la puerta para pasarle tres veces al día una mísera cantidad de comida. Sólo lo dejaban salir por la mañana y por la noche para ir al baño. Aparte de eso, permanecía encerrado en su habitación las veinticuatro horas del día.**

Todos en la sala estallaron indignados.

—¡Mi hijo no es ningún prisionero, malditos bastardos! — gritó James realmente enojado.

—¡¿Cómo se atreven?! ¡Juro que voy a matarte Petunia! — Lily estaba en igual situación que su esposo.

—¡Estúpidos, estúpidos muggles! ¡Ya van a saber lo que es estar encerrados! — gritaba Sirius desaforado.

Remus había entrecerrado lo ojos y su mirada era peligrosa a pesar de que se mantuvo en silencio. Molly parecía realmente horrorizada pensando como alguien pudiera tratar a un niño así. McGonagall volvía a mirar a Dumbledore interrogante sobre la cuestión de Harry viviendo con los muggles.

El ánimo no mejoró en nada a medida que el director siguió leyendo.

**Soñó que lo exhibían en un zoo, dentro de una jaula con un letrero que decía «Mago menor de edad». Por entre los ba­rrotes, la gente lo miraba con ojos asombrados mientras él yacía, débil y hambriento, sobre un jergón.**

Lily cambió la mirada de furia por una de dolor y se acurrucó en el pecho de James.

**Entre la multitud veía el rostro de Dobby y le pedía ayuda a voces, pero Dobby se excusaba diciendo: «Harry Potter está seguro en este lugar, señor», y desaparecía. Luego llegaban los Dursley, y Dudley repiqueteaba los barrotes de la jaula, riéndose de él.**

**—¡Para! —dijo Harry, sintiendo el golpeteo en su dolori­da cabeza—. Déjame en paz... Basta ya..., estoy intentando dormir...**

**Abrió los ojos. La luz de la luna brillaba por entre los ba­rrotes de la ventana. Y alguien, con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miraba tras la reja: alguien con la cara llena de pecas, el pelo rojo y la nariz larga.**

—¡SI! — gritaron varios.

—¡Ron! — Molly estaba contenta y alegre con su hijo.

Lily y James se sonrieron aún abrazados.

**Ron Weasley estaba afuera en la ventana.**

—Menos mal — dijo Hagrid respirando.

—¿Fuera de la ventana? — indagó Molly cambiando su rostro feliz por uno de perturbación — ¿La habitación de Harry no está en la planta alta?

            Remus tomó el libro de Dumbledore, alegre de saber que ahora vendrían cosas buenas en el siguiente capítulo.

—

— **“La madriguera”** Es el tercer capítulo.

            Molly y Arthur sonrieron.

—¿Su casa? — les preguntó Lily al matrimonio.

—Si — dijo Molly y Lily sonrió también.

—Eso quiere decir que voy a aparecer en este libro — aclaró Arthur alegre. Molly negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

**—¡Ron! —exclamó Harry, encaramándose a la ventana y abriéndola para poder hablar con él a través de la reja—. Ron, ¿cómo has logrado...? ¿Qué...?**

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto al darse cuenta de lo que veía. Ron sacaba la cabeza por la ventanilla trasera de un viejo coche de color azul turquesa que estaba detenido ¡ni más ni menos que en el aire!**

—¡Arthur! — lo retó Molly enfadada.

—No he comprado ese auto aún — se defendió el hombre para la risa de los merodeadores.

**Sonriendo a Harry desde los asientos delanteros, estaban Fred y George, los hermanos gemelos de Ron, que eran mayores que él.**

**—¿Todo bien, Harry?**

**—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Ron—. ¿Por qué no has contestado a mis cartas? Te he pedido unas doce veces que vinieras a mi casa a pasar unos días, y luego mi padre vino un día diciendo que te habían enviado un apercibimiento oficial por utilizar la magia delante de los _muggles_.**

**—No fui yo. Pero ¿cómo se enteró?**

**—Trabaja en el Ministerio —contestó Ron—. Sabes que no podemos hacer ningún conjuro fuera del colegio.**

**—¡Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas! —repuso Harry, echando un vistazo al coche flotante.**

—Es gracioso, pero no es lo mismo — dijo Sirius sonriéndole a Arthur ganándose una mala mirada de Molly.

—Lo que no deja de estar mal — dijo McGonagall.

—Pero están salvando a mi hijo — dijo James molesto con la profesora.

—Estoy segura de que hay otras formas de ayudarlo. Seguramente se han escapado de su casa y Molly debe estar preocupada.

**—¡Esto no cuenta! —explicó Ron—. Sólo lo hemos co­gido prestado. Es de mi padre,**

Molly miró de reojo a su esposo quien se encogió en la silla.

**nosotros no lo hemos encan­tado. Pero hacer magia delante de esos _muggles_ con los que vives...**

**—No he sido yo, ya te lo he dicho..., pero es demasiado largo para explicarlo ahora. Mira, puedes decir en Hog­warts que los Dursley me tienen encerrado y que no podré volver al colegio,**

Sirius miró a James burlándose del pensamiento de Harry. Él cual lo miró molesto.

—A Cachorro le hace falta el espíritu merodeador — le dijo riéndose ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Lily.

—Mi hijo piensa bien las cosas. Es lo correcto.

—¿Además con todo lo que ha hecho el año pasado y tú dices que le falta el espíritu merodeador? — le preguntó Remus a Sirius.

—Dios me valga que sea más como su padre — dijo McGonagall más para ella que para el resto.

**y está claro que no puedo utilizar la ma­gia para escapar de aquí, porque el ministro pensaría que es la segunda vez que utilizo conjuros en tres días, de for­ma que...**

**—Deja de decir tonterías —dijo Ron—. Hemos venido para llevarte a casa con nosotros.**

James y Sirius vitorearon como si estuvieran viendo un partido de Quidditch.

**—Pero tampoco ustedes pueden utilizar la magia para sacarme...**

**—No la necesitamos —repuso Ron, señalando con la ca­beza hacia los asientos delanteros y sonriendo—. Recuerda a quién he traído conmigo.**

—Por supuesto — dijeron los tres merodeadores sonriendo.

**—Ata esto a la reja —dijo Fred, arrojándole un cabo de cuerda.**

**—Si los Dursley se despiertan, me matan —comentó Harry, atando la soga a uno de los barrotes. Fred aceleró el coche.**

**—No te preocupes —dijo Fred— y apártate.**

            Podría decirse que Molly se molestó mucho cuando descubrió como sus hijos abrían puertas sin magias. Lily podría haber simpatizado con ella sino fuera porque estaba muy contenta de que su hijo era rescatado de esa horrible casa y pasaría los siguientes días de sus vacaciones en un hogar amoroso.

**—Muchos magos creen que es una pérdida de tiempo aprender estos trucos _muggles_ —observó Fred—, pero noso­tros opinamos que vale la pena adquirir estas habilidades, aunque sean un poco lentas.**

—Amén — dijeron Sirius y James a la vez. Remus asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo.

—¿Cómo se puede olvidar de Hedwig? Es su única compañera en los veranos — dijo Alice.

**Harry cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación al tiempo que se encendía la luz del rellano. Cogió la jaula de _Hedwig_ , volvió velozmente a la ventana, y se la pasó a Ron. Harry es­taba subiendo al alféizar cuando tío Vernon aporreó la puer­ta, y ésta se abrió de par en par.**

**Durante una fracción de segundo, tío Vernon se quedó inmóvil en la puerta; luego soltó un mugido como el de un toro furioso y, abalanzándose sobre Harry, lo agarró por un tobillo.**

—¡Suelta a mi hijo, ballena!

**Ron, Fred y George lo asieron a su vez por los brazos, y tiraban de él todo lo que podían.**

**—¡Petunia! —bramó tío Vernon—. ¡Se escapa! ¡SE ESCAPA!**

—Maldito idiota — siseó Sirius.

**Pero los Weasley tiraron con más fuerza, y el tío Vernon tuvo que soltar la pierna de Harry. Tan pronto como éste se encontró dentro del coche y hubo cerrado la puerta con un portazo, gritó Ron:**

**—¡Fred, aprieta el acelerador!**

**Y el coche salió disparado en dirección a la luna. Harry no podía creérselo: estaba libre.**

—¡Siiiiii! — gritaron todos de alegría, sin importar si habían aprobado o no el método de escape.

**Bajó la ventani­lla y, con el aire azotándole los cabellos, volvió la vista para ver alejarse los tejados de Privet Drive. Tío Vernon, tía Pe­tunia y Dudley estaban asomados a la ventana de Harry, alucinados.**

**—¡Hasta el próximo verano! —gritó Harry.**

—Muy buena esa, Cachorro — rió Remus.

**Harry les explicó lo de Dobby, la advertencia que le ha­bía hecho y el desastre del pudín de violetas. Cuando termi­nó, hubo un silencio prolongado.**

**—Muy sospechoso —dijo finalmente Fred.**

**—Me huele mal —corroboré George—. ¿Así que ni si­quiera te dijo quién estaba detrás de todo?**

**—Creo que no podía —dijo Harry—, ya les he dicho que cada vez que estaba a punto de irse de la lengua, empezaba a darse golpes contra la pared.**

**Vio que Fred y George se miraban.**

**—¿Creen que me estaba mintiendo? —preguntó Harry.**

—Yo no lo creo — dijo Frank — A mi me pareció que realmente quería advertirle a Harry.

La mayoría asintió estando de acuerdo.

**—Bueno —repuso Fred—, tengamos en cuenta que los elfos domésticos tienen mucho poder mágico, pero normal­mente no lo pueden utilizar sin el permiso de sus amos. Me da la impresión de que enviaron al viejo Dobby para impe­dirte que regresaras a Hogwarts. Una especie de broma. ¿Hay alguien en el colegio que tenga algo contra ti?**

**—Sí —respondieron Ron y Harry al unísono.**

**—Draco Malfoy —dijo Harry—. Me odia.**

—Estúpido Slytherin.

**—¿Draco Malfoy? —dijo George, volviéndose—. ¿No es el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?**

**—Supongo que sí, porque no es un apellido muy común —contestó Harry—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**—He oído a mi padre hablar mucho de él —dijo Geor­ge—. Fue un destacado partidario de Quien—tú—sabes.**

—Seguramente lo sigue siendo — dijo James.

—Obviamente.

**—Y cuando desapareció Quien—tú—sabes —dijo Fred, es­tirando el cuello para hablar con Harry—, Lucius Malfoy re­gresó negándolo todo.**

—Maldita sabandija.

—Parece que el ministerio irá de mal en peor ¿No? — preguntó Remus razonando.

—Malfoy es una de las familias más antiguas. Lamentablemente tienen demasiada influencia en todos lados — respondió Frank suspirando.

**Mentiras... Mi padre piensa que él pertenecía al círculo más próximo a Quien—tú—sabes.**

—De eso no hay dudas — dijo Hagrid apretando los dientes.

**Harry ya había oído estos rumores sobre la familia de Malfoy, y no le habían sorprendido en absoluto. En compa­ración con Malfoy, Dudley Dursley era un muchacho bon­dadoso, amable y sensible.**

Sirius frunció el ceño, cerró los ojos mientras posaba sus manos en la sien.

—¿Qué sucede? — le preguntó James a su lado.

—No, no puedo. No puedo ver a la pelota rosada de esa forma.

**—No sé si los Malfoy poseerán un elfo —dijo Harry.**

**—Bueno, sea quien sea, tiene que tratarse de una fami­lia de magos de larga tradición, y tienen que ser ricos —ob­servó Fred.**

**—Sí, mamá siempre está diciendo que querría tener un elfo doméstico que le planchase la ropa**

Molly suspiró mientras asentía.

**—dijo George—. Pero lo único que tenemos es un espíritu asqueroso y malva­do en el ático, y el jardín lleno de gnomos.**

—Eso es genial — dijo James como niño pequeño — Eso es un montón de diversión.

Los Weasley le sonrieron amablemente.

**Los elfos domésti­cos están en grandes casas solariegas y en castillos y lugares así, y no en casas como la nuestra.**

—¿Ustedes tienen elfos? — preguntó Molly a los Potter.

—No. La pelirroja los liberó — contestó Sirius.

—¿Y dónde están ahora?

—En Hogwarts — contestó McGonagall aprobando la decisión de su antigua alumna.

Continuaron con la lectura, mientras James y Sirius discutían sobre el comportamiento de Percy.

—Tiene una novia — dijo James convencido.

—Mmm no sé — Sirius no veía como alguna chica podría querer salir con semejante idiota, pero no quería decirlo fuerte para no sufrir la ira Molly. Definitivamente no quería meterse con una pelirroja, ya bastante experiencia en ese campo tenía.

—Te apuesto a que si.

—Esta bien. ¿Cuánto?

—¿Dos Galleons?

—Hecho — dijo Sirius estrechando la mano de su mejor amigo.

—¿Siempre apuestan por todo? — preguntó Molly a Lily.

—Si, generalmente. Los cuatro en realidad. Aunque Remus y Peter en menor medida.

Siguieron escuchando la descripción de que los chicos estaban haciendo de Arthur. Quien se estaba tornando rojo por tanta atención en la sala, aunque también lo estaba disfrutando.

—¿Así que te gusta mucho todo lo relacionado con lo muggle? — le preguntó Lily alegre.

—Yo diría que es más bien una obsesión — aclaró Molly.

**El coche volador descendía más y más. Entre los árboles destellaba ya el borde de un sol rojo y brillante.**

**—¡Aterrizamos! —exclamó Fred cuando, con una lige­ra sacudida, tomaron contacto con el suelo. Aterrizaron jun­to a un garaje en ruinas en un pequeño corral, y Harry vio por vez primera la casa de Ron.**

**Parecía como si en otro tiempo hubiera sido una gran pocilga de piedra, pero aquí y allá habían ido añadiendo tantas habitaciones que ahora la casa tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba tan torcida que parecía sostenerse en pie por arte de magia, y Harry sospechó que así era probable­mente. Cuatro o cinco chimeneas coronaban el tejado. Cerca de la entrada, clavado en el suelo, había un letrero torcido que decía «La Madriguera». En torno a la puerta principal había un revoltijo de botas de goma y un caldero muy oxida­do. Varias gallinas gordas de color marrón picoteaban a sus anchas por el corral.**

—Parece un lugar muy hogareño — dijo Lily sonriente al saber que su hijo pasaría unas semanas allí.

Molly le sonrió avergonzada por el cumplido.

—No es gran cosa.

—Es justo lo que Harry necesita.

**—No es gran cosa.**

**—Es una maravilla —repuso Harry, contento, acordán­dose de Privet Drive.**

**Salieron del coche.**

**—Ahora tenemos que subir las escaleras sin hacer el menor ruido —advirtió Fred—, y esperar a que mamá nos llame para el desayuno. Entonces tú, Ron, bajarás las esca­leras dando saltos y diciendo: «¡Mamá, mira quién ha llega­do esta noche!» Ella se pondrá muy contenta, y nadie tendrá que saber que hemos cogido el coche.**

—Si, claro. Eso funcionará — se rió James.

—Es el plan perfecto — dijo Sirius sarcásticamente — Se nota que está muy pulido y todo.

Varios en la sala se rieron de la inocencia de los chicos y Molly frunció el ceño ante las ocurrencias de sus hijos. Sabía que tendría un tiempo difícil con los gemelos en el futuro.

**—Bien —dijo Ron—. Vamos, Harry, yo duermo en el...**

**De repente, Ron se puso de un color verdoso muy feo y clavó los ojos en la casa.**

—Mmm creo que Molly hará su aparición — rió Remus.

**Los otros tres se dieron la vuelta.**

**La señora Weasley iba por el corral espantando a las gallinas, y para tratarse de una mujer pequeña, rolliza y de rostro bondadoso, era sorprendente lo que podía parecerse a un tigre de enormes colmillos.**

Todos parecían divertidos ante la imagen mental de esa descripción, pero se callaron rápidamente al ver esto en persona.

**—¡Ah! —musitó Fred.**

**—¡Dios mío! —exclamó George.**

**La señora Weasley se paró delante de ellos, con las ma­nos en las caderas, y paseó la mirada de uno a otro. Llevaba un delantal estampado de cuyo bolsillo sobresalía una vari­ta mágica.**

**—Así que... —dijo.**

**—Buenos días, mamá —saludó George, poniendo lo que él consideraba que era una voz alegre y encantadora.**

—Eso no va a funcionar.

**—¿Tienen idea de lo preocupada que he estado? —pre­guntó la señora Weasley en un tono aterrador.**

Las mujeres de la sala simpatizaron con la preocupación de la Molly del libro, incluida ella misma.

**—Perdona, mamá, pero es que, mira, teníamos que...**

**Aunque los tres hijos de la señora Weasley eran más al­tos que su madre, se amilanaron cuando descargó su ira so­bre ellos.**

**—¡Las camas vacías! ¡Ni una nota! El coche no estaba..., podrían haber tenido un accidente... Creía que me volvía loca, pero no les importa, ¿verdad?... Nunca, en toda mi vida... Ya verán cuando llegue a casa vuestro padre, un disgusto como éste nunca me lo dieron Bill, ni Charlie, ni Percy...**

**—Percy, el prefecto perfecto —murmuró Fred.**

—No debería haber sacado a relucir eso, solo la hará más enojada — dijo Frank meneando la cabeza.

**—¡PUES PODRÍAS SEGUIR SU EJEMPLO! —gritó la señora Weasley, dándole golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo—. Po­drían haberse matado o podría haberlos visto alguien, y su padre podría haberse quedado sin trabajo por su culpa...**

—Eso podría ser problemático — dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño. Hasta ese momento no le había parecido tan descabellado lo que sus hijos habían hecho, claro que no se lo había comentado a su esposa.

**Les pareció que la reprimenda duraba horas. La señora Weasley enronqueció de tanto gritar y luego se plantó de­lante de Harry, que retrocedió asustado.**

—Tu no tienes la culpa, cariño, a ti no tengo porque gritarte.

**—Me alegro de verte, Harry, cielo —dijo—. Pasa a desa­yunar.**

**La señora Weasley se encaminó hacia la casa y Harry la siguió, después de dirigir una mirada azorada a Ron, que le respondió animándolo con un gesto de la cabeza.**

**La señora Weasley preparaba el desayuno sin poner de­masiada atención en lo que hacía, y en el rato que tardó en freír las salchichas echó unas cuantas miradas de desapro­bación a sus hijos. De vez en cuando murmuraba: «cómo se les pudo ocurrir» o «nunca lo hubiera creído».**

—Yo creo que ya deberías estar acostumbrada con los gemelos como hijos — le dijo Sirius a Molly, quien le lanzó una mirada asesina que lo hizo callarse y encogerse en la silla para la diversión de sus dos amigos.

**—Tú no tienes la culpa, cielo —aseguró a Harry, echán­dole en el plato ocho o nueve salchichas—. Arthur y yo tam­bién hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Anoche mismo estuvimos comentando que si Ron seguía sin tener noticias tuyas el viernes, iríamos a buscarte para traerte aquí.**

—Gracias — dijeron James y Lily al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que ya habías establecido que dar las gracias no son necesarias — dijo Molly sonriéndoles — Ya acordamos que ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo en nuestro lugar.

La pareja asintió también sonriendo.

—No creas que por eso voy a dejar de estar agradecida.

—Lo sé. Y lo entiendo.

**Pero —dijo mientras le servía tres huevos fritos— cualquiera podría haberlos visto atravesar medio país volando en ese coche e infringiendo la ley..**

**Entonces, como si fuera lo más natural, dio un golpecito con la varita mágica en el montón de platos sucios del frega­dero, y éstos comenzaron a lavarse solos, produciendo un suave tintineo.**

—Es lo más normal.

—Sirius, el libro está dirigido hacia muggles, obviamente para ellos eso no es normal.

—Cierto, pelirroja.

**—¡Estaba nublado, mamá! —dijo Fred.**

**—¡No hables mientras comes! —le interrumpió la seño­ra Weasley.**

**—¡Lo estaban matando de hambre, mamá! —dijo George.**

**—¡Cállate tú también! —atajó la señora Weasley, pero cuando se puso a cortar unas rebanadas de pan para Harry y a untarlas con mantequilla, la expresión se le enterneció.**

—Creo que vas a llenarlo de comida hasta que reviente — le dijo Arthur

**En aquel momento apareció en la cocina una personita bajita y pelirroja, que llevaba puesto un largo camisón y que, dando un grito, se volvió corriendo.**

—La admiradora de Harry — dijo el perro animago ganándose otra mirada asesina, esta vez de dos pelirrojas.

**—Es Ginny —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja—, mi her­mana. Se ha pasado el verano hablando de ti.**

**—Sí, debe de estar esperando que le firmes un autógra­fo, Harry —dijo Fred con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que su madre lo miraba y hundió la vista en el plato sin decir ni una palabra más.**

—Bien, no está bien que se burlen de su hermana — dijo, para sorpresa de todos, James.

Lily lo miró interrogante.

—¿Tú? ¿El rey de las bromas hacia otras personas?

—No está bien que se burlen porque le gusta Harry.

—Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡Entiendo! — interrumpió Sirius riéndose estruendosamente — Te sientes identificado con la pequeña pelirroja.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Canuto — dijo Remus también riéndose.

James miró enojado a sus dos amigos pero fue aplacado por un beso de su esposa. Con esta acción todos comprendieron el porque de la risa de sus amigos.

—¡Es vedad! ¡Siempre te pasabas pidiéndole citas a Lily! — recordó Hagrid riendo también.

**No volvieron a hablar hasta que hubie­ron terminado todo lo que tenían en el plato, lo que les llevó poquísimo tiempo.**

**—Estoy que reviento —dijo Fred, bostezando y dejando finalmente el cuchillo y el tenedor—. Creo que me iré a la cama y..**

—Suerte con eso.

**—De eso nada —interrumpió la señora Weasley—. Si te has pasado toda la noche por ahí, ha sido culpa tuya. Así que ahora vete a desgnomizar el jardín, que los gnomos se están volviendo a desmadrar.**

**—Pero, mamá...**

**—Y ustedes dos, vayan con él —dijo ella, mirando a Ron y Fred—. Tú sí puedes irte a la cama, cielo —dijo a Harry—. Tú no les pediste que te llevaran volando en ese maldito coche.**

—No creo que Harry acepte.

—Además le va interesar ver que es la desgnominzación — agregó Remus al comentario del padre del chico.

**Pero Harry, que no tenía nada de sueño, dijo con pres­teza:**

**—Ayudaré a Ron, nunca he presenciado una desgnomi­zación.**

**—Eres muy amable, cielo, pero es un trabajo aburrido —dijo la señora Weasley—. Pero veamos lo que Lockhart dice sobre el particular.**

—¿Lockhart? Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre — dijo Sirius pensativo.

—¿No era ese Slytherin que estaba en séptimo cuando nosotros estábamos en cuarto? — preguntó Remus.

—Ah, ¿Ese idiota que ni siquiera sus compañeros de Slytherin lo aguantaban? — preguntó James — Puede ser.

**Y cogió un pesado volumen de la repisa de la chimenea. George se quejó.**

**—Mamá, ya sabemos desgnomizar un jardín.**

**Harry echó una mirada a la cubierta del libro de la se­ñora Weasley. Llevaba escritas en letras doradas de fantasía las palabras «Gilderoy Lockhart:**

—Si, es el idiota que decimos, así se llamaba.

—Si yo también lo recuerdo, un gran imbecil — dijo Frank estando de acuerdo.

**_Guía de las plagas en el hogar_ ** **». Ocupaba casi toda la portada una fotografía de un mago muy guapo de pelo rubio ondulado y ojos azules y vi­varachos. Como todas las fotografías en el mundo de la ma­gia, ésta también se movía: el mago, que Harry supuso que era Gilderoy Lockhart, guiñó un ojo a todos con descaro. La señora Weasley le sonrió abiertamente.**

—Ay no Molly, no me digas que te gusta ese tarado — se rió Sirius.

**—Es muy bueno —dijo ella—, conoce al dedillo todas las plagas del hogar, es un libro estupendo...**

**—A mamá le gusta —dijo Fred, en voz baja pero bastan­te audible.**

—¡Fred!

**—No digas tonterías, Fred —dijo la señora Weasley, ru­borizándose—. Muy bien, si crees que sabes más que Lock­hart, ponte ya a ello; pero ¡ay de ti si queda un solo gnomo en el jardín cuando yo salga!**

**Entre quejas y bostezos, los Weasley salieron arras­trando los pies, seguidos por Harry. El jardín era grande y a Harry le pareció que era exactamente como tenía que ser un jardín.**

Molly sonrió ante el pensamiento del muchacho.

**A los Dursley no les habría gustado; estaba lleno de maleza y el césped necesitaba un recorte, pero había árboles de tronco nudoso junto a los muros, y en los arriates, plan­tas exuberantes que Harry no había visto nunca, y un gran estanque de agua verde lleno de ranas.**

**—Los _muggles_ también tienen gnomos en sus jardines, ¿sabes? —dijo Harry a Ron mientras atravesaban el césped.**

Los que tenían conocimiento del mundo muggle se rieron ante el comentario. Se divirtieron escuchando la desgnomonización.

**Al poco rato vieron que los gnomos que habían aterriza­do en el campo, que eran muchos, empezaban a alejarse an­dando en grupos, con los hombros caídos.**

**—Volverán —dijo Ron, mientras contemplaban cómo se internaban los gnomos en el seto del otro lado del campo—. Les gusta este sitio... Papá es demasiado blando con ellos, porque piensa que son divertidos...**

—Arthur — dijo Molly extendiendo la letra “u” para enfatizar su molestia. El hombre solo le sonrió avergonzado.

**En aquel momento se oyó la puerta principal de la casa.**

**—¡Ya ha llegado! —dijo George—. ¡Papá está en casa!**

—¡Si! Aparezco en el libro — dijo Arthur sonriendo y ganándose varias risas.

**Y fueron corrieron a su encuentro.**

**El señor Weasley estaba sentado en una silla de la coci­na, con las gafas quitadas y los ojos cerrados. Era un hom­bre delgado, bastante calvo,**

Arthur pasó sus manos por su cabello con cara de terror ¿Qué le iba a suceder a su pelo?

**pero el escaso pelo que le que­daba era tan rojo como el de sus hijos. Llevaba una larga túnica verde polvorienta y estropeada de viajar.**

**—¡Qué noche! —farfulló, cogiendo la tetera mientras los muchachos se sentaban a su alrededor—. Nueve redadas. ¡Nueve! Y el viejo Mundungus Fletcher intentó hacerme un maleficio cuando le volví la espalda.**

**El señor Weasley tomó un largo sorbo de té y suspiró.**

**—¿Encontraste algo, papá? —preguntó Fred con interés.**

**—Sólo unas llaves que merman y una tetera que muerde —respondió el señor Weasley en un bostezo—. Han ocurrido, sin embargo, algunas cosas bastante feas que no afectaban a mi departamento. A Mortlake lo sacaron para interrogarle sobre unos hurones muy raros, pero eso incumbe al Comité de Encantamientos Experimentales, gracias a Dios.**

**—¿Para qué sirve que unas llaves encojan? —preguntó George.**

—Porque hay magos que creen que es divertido molestar a los muggles — dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

**—Para atormentar a los _muggles_ —suspiró el señor Weasley—. Se les vende una llave que merma hasta hacerse diminuta para que no la puedan encontrar nunca cuando la necesitan... Naturalmente, es muy difícil dar con el culpable porque ningún _muggle_ quiere admitir que sus llaves mer­man; siempre insisten en que las han perdido. ¡Jesús! No sé de lo que serían capaces para negar la existencia de la ma­gia, aunque la tuvieran delante de los ojos... Pero no cree­rán las cosas que a nuestra gente le ha dado por encantar...**

**—¿COMO COCHES, POR EJEMPLO?**

—Estás atrapado — se rió Sirius y Hagrid también, pero se callaron inmediatamente al ver la mirada asesina de dos pelirrojas.

**La señora Weasley había aparecido blandiendo un atiza­dor como si fuera una espada. El señor Weasley abrió los ojos de golpe y dirigió a su mujer una mirada de culpabilidad.**

**—¿Co—coches, Molly cielo?**

—Arthur — siseó Molly.

**—Sí, Arthur, coches —dijo la señora Weasley, con los ojos brillándole—. Imagínate que un mago se compra un viejo coche oxidado y le dice a su mujer que quiere llevárselo para ver cómo funciona, cuando en realidad lo está encan­tando para que vuele.**

**El señor Weasley parpadeó.**

Todos en la sala intentaban mantener la compostura y no largarse a reír por la cara de estupefacción que tenía el Arthur presente ante ellos. Molly estaba que echaba humo.

**—Bueno, querida, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que no ha hecho nada en contra de la ley, aunque quizá debería haberle dicho la verdad a su mujer...**

—Eso hubiese sido lo mejor — dijo James meneando la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo — créeme.

—¿Qué quieres decir con créeme? — preguntó Lily entrecerrando los ojos.

James no contestó y solo le sonrió en respuesta.

**Verás, existe una laguna jurídica... siempre y cuando él no utilice el coche para volar. El hecho de que el coche pueda volar no constitu­ye en sí...**

—Apuesto a que tú te encargaste de que exista — dijo Remus divertido.

**—¡Señor Weasley usted se encargó personalmente de que existiera una laguna jurídica cuando usted redactó esa ley! —gritó la señora Weasley—. ¡Sólo para poder seguir jugan­do con todos esos cachivaches _muggles_ que tienes en el co­bertizo! ¡Y; para que lo sepas, Harry ha llegado esta mañana en ese coche en el que tú no volaste!**

—¡Harry Potter! — gritó Sirius haciendo burla de los fanático de su ahijado.

**—¿Harry? —dijo el señor Weasley mirando a su esposa sin comprender—. ¿Qué Harry?**

**Al darse la vuelta, vio a Harry y se sobresaltó.**

**—¡Dios mío! ¿Es Harry Potter?** **Encantado de conocerte. Ron nos ha hablado mucho de ti...**

**—¡Esta noche, tus hijos han ido volando en el coche has­ta la casa de Harry y han vuelto! —gritó la señora Weas­ley—. ¿No tienes nada que comentar al respecto?**

**—¿Es verdad que hicieron eso? —preguntó el señor Weasley, nervioso—. ¿Fue bien la cosa?**

Molly miró aún más enojada a su marido.

**Qui—quiero decir —titubeó, al ver que su esposa echaba chispas por los ojos**

—Al igual que nuestra Molly.

—Ya cállate, Canuto ¿Si? — le dijo Remus exasperado. ¿Su amigo era tan idiota de meterse con una pelirroja? ¿Ya no tenía suficiente experiencia con Lily?

**—, que eso ha estado muy mal, muchachos, pero que muy mal...**

Hubo varios resoplidos escondiendo las risas.

**—Dejémosles que lo arreglen entre ellos —dijo Ron a Harry en voz baja, al ver que su madre estaba a punto de es­tallar—. Venga, quiero enseñarte mi habitación.**

**Salieron sigilosamente de la cocina y, siguiendo un es­trecho pasadizo, llegaron a una escalera torcida que subía atravesando la casa en zigzag. En el tercer rellano había una puerta entornada. Antes de que se cerrara de un golpe, Harry pudo ver un instante un par de ojos castaños que es­taban espiando.**

**—Ginny —dijo Ron—. No sabes lo raro que es que se muestre así de tímida. Normalmente nunca se esconde.**

Lily y Molly se sonrieron mutuamente.

**Subieron dos tramos más de escalera hasta llegar a una puerta con la pintura desconchada y una placa pequeña que decía «Habitación de Ronald».**

**Cuando Harry entró, con la cabeza casi tocando el techo inclinado, tuvo que cerrar un instante los ojos. Le pareció que entraba en un horno, porque casi todo en la habitación era de color naranja intenso: la colcha, las paredes, incluso el techo.**

—¿Chudley Cannons? — preguntó Sirius. Arthur asintió — Es un buen equipo.

—No, no lo es, Can. No han ganado en décadas — le dijo James.

—Es solo mala suerte.

—No es mala suerte, Canuto — contestó Remus.

—Amigos ustedes dicen ser — dijo haciendo un puchero que causó gracia en los demás.

**Luego se dio cuenta de que Ron había cubierto prácticamente cada centímetro del viejo papel pintado con pósteres iguales en que se veía a un grupo de siete magos y brujas que llevaban túnicas de color naranja brillante, sos­tenían escobas en la mano y saludaban con entusiasmo.**

**—¿Tu equipo de _quidditch_ favorito? —le preguntó Harry.**

—No, solo le gusta el naranja — rió Sirius. Lily lo miró con los ojos en rendija.

—Ya podría llamarse a silencio, Black, ha estado hablando demasiado — dijo McGonagall que hacía rato quería callarlo — Sino tendré que hacerlo yo — meneó su varita como amenaza.

Entre el movimiento de varita de Minerva y la mirada asesina de Lily decidió quedarse callado durante lo que restaba de capítulo. Lástima que solo quedaban unos pocos párrafos pensó Remus mirando lo que faltaba.

**—Los Chudley Cannons —confirmó Ron, señalando la colcha naranja, en la que había estampadas dos letras «C» gigantes y una bala de cañón saliendo disparada—. Van no­venos en la liga.**

**Ron tenía los libros de magia del colegio amontonados desordenadamente en un rincón, junto a una pila de cómics que parecían pertenecer todos a la serie _Las aventuras de Martin Miggs, el «muggle» loco_. Su varita mágica estaba en el alféizar de la ventana, encima de una pecera llena de huevos de rana y al lado de _Scabbers,_**

Remus frunció el ceño en la mención de la rata de Ron. Tenía algunas sospechas de quien podría ser, pero aún no entendía porque preferiría pasar los días de esa forma.

**la gorda rata gris de Ron, que dormitaba en la parte donde daba el sol.**

**Harry echó un vistazo por la diminuta ventana, tras pi­sar involuntariamente una baraja de cartas autobarajables que se hallaba esparcida por el suelo. Abajo, en el campo, po­día ver un grupo de gnomos que volvían a entrar de uno en uno, a hurtadillas, en el jardín de los Weasley a través del seto. Luego se volvió hacia Ron, que lo miraba con impacien­cia, esperando que Harry emitiera su opinión.**

**—Es un poco pequeña —se apresuró a decir Ron—, a di­ferencia de la habitación que tenías en casa de los _muggles._ Además, justo aquí arriba está el espíritu del ático, que se pasa todo el tiempo golpeando las tuberías y gimiendo...**

**Pero Harry le dijo con una amplia sonrisa:**

**—Es la mejor casa que he visto nunca.**

**Ron se ruborizó hasta las orejas.**

Varios en la sala sonrieron comprendiendo que Harry había encontrado un lugar para él.

—Bueno es el final del capítulo — dijo Remus dándole el libro a Sirius que lo tomó con presura.

—

 

— **En Flourish y Blotts**

**La vida en La Madriguera no se parecía en nada a la de Pri­vet Drive.**

—Obviamente.

**Los Dursley lo querían todo limpio y ordenado; la casa de los Weasley estaba llena de sorpresas y cosas asom­brosas. Harry se llevó un buen susto la primera vez que se miró en el espejo que había sobre la chimenea de la cocina, y el espejo le gritó: «¡Vaya pinta! ¡Métete bien la camisa!» El espíritu del ático aullaba y golpeaba las tuberías cada vez que le parecía que reinaba demasiada tranquilidad en la casa. Y las explosiones en el cuarto de Fred y George se con­sideraban completamente normales.**

Molly frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué sus hijos gemelos hacían explosiones en su cuarto?

**Lo que Harry encon­traba más raro en casa de Ron, sin embargo, no era el espejo parlante ni el espíritu que hacía ruidos, sino el hecho de que allí, al parecer, todos lo querían.**

Lily sonrió tristemente ante el comentario mientras se acariciaba en vientre, James pasó su brazo por sus hombros para atraerla hacia él.

**La señora Weasley se preocupaba por el estado de sus calcetines e intentaba hacerle comer cuatro raciones en cada comida. Al señor Weasley le gustaba que Harry se sentara a su lado en la mesa para someterlo a un interrogatorio so­bre la vida con los _muggles_ , y le preguntaba cómo funciona­ban cosas tales como los enchufes o el servicio de correos.**

El matrimonio Potter le sonrió con agradecimiento a los Weasley que solo menearon la cabeza.

**—¡Fascinante! —decía, cuando Harry le explicaba cómo se usaba el teléfono—. Son ingeniosas de verdad, las cosas que inventan los _muggles_ para apañárselas sin magia.**

—Debo decir que es verdad — dijo Dumbledore dándole la razón.

**Una mañana soleada, cuando llevaba más o menos una semana en La Madriguera, Harry les oyó hablar sobre Hog­warts. Cuando Ron y él bajaron a desayunar, encontraron al señor y la señora Weasley sentados con Ginny a la mesa de la cocina. Al ver a Harry Ginny dio sin querer un golpe al cuenco de las gachas y éste se cayó al suelo con gran estrépi­to.**

Sirius iba a comentar algo sobre eso pero la mirada de dos pelirrojas le advirtió que debería mantenerse en silencio.

**Ginny solía tirar las cosas cada vez que Harry entraba en la habitación donde ella estaba. Se metió debajo de la mesa para recoger el cuenco y se levantó con la cara tan co­lorada y brillante como un tomate.**

—Mi pobre niña — dijo Molly algo divertida y enternecida.

**Haciendo como que no lo había visto, Harry se sentó y cogió la tostada que le pasaba la señora Weasley.**

—Mejor, no tiene porque decir o hacer algo que la ridiculice — Lily asintió — A diferencia de su padre y padrino.

—Yo no he dicho nada — se quejó James — Es Canuto el que quería hablar y reírse.

—Ay que gran amigo que eres.

**—Han llegado cartas del colegio —dijo el señor Weas­ley entregando a Harry y a Ron dos sobres idénticos de per­gamino amarillento, con la dirección escrita en tinta verde—. Dumbledore ya sabe que estás aquí, Harry; a ése no se le escapa una.**

—Por supuesto — dijo Hagrid.

**También han llegado cartas para ustedes dos —añadió, al ver entrar tranquilamente a Fred y George, todavía en pijama.**

—¿Todos los libros de ese idiota? — preguntó Sirius meneando la cabeza luego de leer  — Apuesto que es una bruja admiradora del estúpido ese.

—Te tomo la apuesta — dijo Lily para sorpresa de varios — Yo creo que es el mismo Lockhart el que será el profesor.

Varios miraron a Lily incrédulamente.

—La pelirroja y yo solemos hacer muchas apuestas — aclaró el animago.

—No puedo creerlo — dijo McGonagall.

—Hace años que estoy rodeada de los merodeadores y me casé con uno — Lily se alzó de hombros.

—¿Dos Galleons? — interrumpió Sirius.

—Dos Galleons — dijo ella sonriendo sabiendo que ganaría la apuesta, no creía que hubieran mencionado al hombre anteriormente por nada.

**Después de leer su lista, Fred echó un vistazo a la de Harry**

**—¡También a ti te han mandado todos los libros de Lockhart! —exclamó—. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Con­tra las Artes Oscuras debe de ser un fan suyo; apuesto a que es una bruja.**

—Piensa como yo — dijo Sirius.

—O sea que él también está equivocado.

**En ese instante, Fred vio que su madre lo miraba seve­ramente, y trató de disimular untándose mermelada en el pan.**

**—Todos estos libros no resultarán baratos —observó George, mirando de reojo a sus padres—. De hecho, los li­bros de Lockhart son muy caros...**

**—Bueno, ya nos apañaremos —repuso la señora Weas­ley aunque parecía preocupada—. Espero que a Ginny le puedan servir muchas de vuestras cosas.**

**—¿Es que ya vas a empezar en Hogwarts este curso? —preguntó Harry a Ginny.**

—Vas a matarla de un disgusto hablándole de golpe — sonrió James.

—Y hazle caso que él tiene experiencia en eso. Estaba acostumbrado a que la pelirroja le gritase, pero cuando le hablaba civilizadamente se ponía medio tarado.

—¡Canuto!

**Ella asintió con la cabeza, enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del pelo, que era de color rojo encendido, y metió el codo en el pla­to de la mantequilla. Afortunadamente, el único que se dio cuenta fue Harry, porque Percy el hermano mayor de Ron, entraba en aquel preciso instante. Ya se había vestido y lucía la insignia de prefecto de Hogwarts en el chaleco de punto.**

Sirius moría por decir algo por la actitud del chico, pero Remus meneó la cabeza sugiriéndole callar.

**Al domingo siguiente, la señora Weasley los despertó a to­dos temprano. Después de tomarse rápidamente media do­cena de emparedados de beicon cada uno, se pusieron las chaquetas y la señora Weasley, cogiendo una maceta de la repisa de la chimenea de la cocina, echó un vistazo dentro.**

**—Ya casi no nos queda, Arthur —dijo con un suspiro—. Tenemos que comprar un poco más... ¡bueno, los huéspedes primero! ¡Después de ti, Harry, cielo!**

**Y le ofreció la maceta.**

**Harry vio que todos lo miraban.**

**—¿Qué... qué es lo que tengo que hacer? —tartamudeó.**

—Oh no nos dimos cuenta que es su primera vez por flu — suspiró Molly sintiendo avergonzada.

Por otro lado se podía escuchar a James refunfuñar diciendo algo similar a que odiaba viajar por la red de chimeneas.

**—Él nunca ha viajado con polvos _flu_ —dijo Ron de pron­to—. Lo siento, Harry, no me acordaba.**

**—¿Nunca? —le preguntó el señor Weasley—. Pero ¿có­mo llegaste al callejón Diagon el año pasado para comprar las cosas que necesitabas?**

**—En metro...**

**—¿De verdad? —inquirió interesado el señor Weasley—. ¿Había escaleras mecánicas? ¿Cómo son exactamente...?**

Todos se rieron de la actitud del hombre, incluso el mencionado. Molly negó con la cabeza.

**—Ahora no, Arthur —le interrumpió la señora Weas­ley—. Los polvos _flu_ son mucho más rápidos, pero la verdad es que si no los has usado nunca...**

**—Lo hará bien, mamá —dijo Fred—. Harry, primero míranos a nosotros.**

**—Bueno, está bien..., ve después de Arthur —dijo la se­ñora Weasley—. Y cuando entres en el fuego, di adónde vas.**

**—Y mantén los codos pegados al cuerpo —le aconse­jó Ron.**

**—Y los ojos cerrados —le dijo la señora Weasley—. El hollín...**

**—Y no te muevas —añadió Ron—. O podrías salir en una chimenea equivocada...**

**—Pero no te asustes y vayas a salir demasiado pronto. Espera a ver a Fred y George.**

—Lo van a marear pobre muchacho — dijo Alice riendo y Molly sonrojándose.

**Haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para acordarse de todas estas cosas, Harry cogió un pellizco de polvos _flu_ y se acercó al fuego. Respiró hondo, arrojó los polvos a las llamas y dio unos pasos hacia delante. El fuego se percibía como una brisa cálida. Abrió la boca y un montón de ceniza ca­liente se le metió en la boca.**

**—Ca—ca—llejón Diagon —dijo tosiendo.**

—Oh oh — exclamó Sirius.

—Eso no es bueno. Pronunció el nombre tartamudeando — dijo Lily preocupada ya que podría aparecer en cualquier lugar.

**Le pareció que lo succionaban por el agujero de un en­chufe gigante y que estaba girando a gran velocidad... El bramido era ensordecedor... Harry intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos, pero el remolino de llamas verdes lo marea­ba... Algo duro lo golpeó en el codo, así que él se lo sujetó contra el cuerpo, sin dejar de dar vueltas y vueltas... Luego fue como si unas manos frías le pegaran bofetadas en la cara. A través de las gafas, con los ojos entornados, vio una borrosa sucesión de chimeneas y vislumbró imágenes de las salas que había al otro lado... Los emparedados de beicon se le revolvían en el estómago. Cerró los ojos de nuevo desean­do que aquello cesara, y entonces... cayó de bruces sobre una fría piedra y las gafas se le rompieron.**

—Maldición — exclamó James. Sirius a su lado reía quedamente.

—Creo que salió a ti en cuanto a lo de los viajes flu.

—Cállate, Canuto — le dijo ofuscado solo causando más risa en su amigo.

**Mareado, magullado y cubierto de hollín, se puso de pie con cuidado y se quitó las gafas rotas. Estaba completa­mente solo, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde. Lo único que sa­bía es que estaba en la chimenea de piedra de lo que pare­cía ser la tienda de un mago, apenas iluminada, pero no era probable que lo que vendían en ella se encontrara en la lista de Hogwarts.**

Todos se tensaron un poco ante la descripción de los artículos en venta. Y supieron por la descripción que se encontraba en un negocio de magia oscura del callejón Knockturn.

**Cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor.**

Lily gimió y asintió ante el pensamiento de su hijo. Al menos estaba aliviada de que no hubiera querido aprovechar la situación para investigar o curiosear por el lugar.

**Con la nariz aún do­lorida por el topetazo, Harry se fue rápida y sigilosamente hacia la puerta, pero antes de que hubiera salvado la mitad de la distancia, aparecieron al otro lado del escaparate dos personas, y una de ellas era la última a la que Harry habría querido encontrarse en su situación: perdido, cubierto de ho­llín y con las gafas rotas. Era Draco Malfoy.**

—Mal momento para que aparezca el pequeño bastardo.

**Harry repasó apresuradamente con los ojos lo que ha­bía en la tienda y encontró a su izquierda un gran armario negro, se metió en él y cerró las puertas, dejando una peque­ña rendija para echar un vistazo. Unos segundos más tarde sonó un timbre y Malfoy entró en la tienda.**

**El hombre que iba detrás de él no podía ser sino su pa­dre.**

—Ah ha hecho aparición Lucius — siseó Sirius. Odiaba profundamente al esposo de su prima.

Arthur se contuvo de decir varias cosas, pero no le gustaba que ese hombre apareciera en escena en el libro cuando su familia estaba por allí haciendo compras.

**Tenía la misma cara pálida y puntiaguda, y los mismos ojos de un frío color gris. El señor Malfoy cruzó la tienda, mi­rando vagamente los artículos expuestos, y pulsó un timbre que había en el mostrador antes de volverse a su hijo y de­cirle:**

**—No toques nada, Draco.**

**Malfoy, que estaba mirando el ojo de cristal, le dijo:**

**—Creía que me ibas a comprar un regalo.**

**—Te dije que te compraría una escoba de carreras —le dijo su padre, tamborileando con los dedos en el mostrador.**

**—¿Y para qué la quiero si no estoy en el equipo de la casa? —preguntó Malfoy, enfurruñado—. Harry Potter te­nía el año pasado una Nimbus 2.000. Y obtuvo un permiso especial de Dumbledore para poder jugar en el equipo de Gryffindor. Ni siquiera es muy bueno, sólo porque es famo­so... Famoso por tener esa ridícula cicatriz en la frente...**

—¿Celos? ¿Envidia? — se jactó Sirius — Tú nunca podrás ser genial como mi ahijado.

—Por supuesto, eres un Slytherin y un Malfoy, no tienes oportunidad — James también se rió.

**Malfoy se inclinó para examinar un estante lleno de ca­laveras.**

**—A todos les parece que Potter es muy inteligente sólo porque tiene esa maravillosa cicatriz en la frente y una escoba mágica...**

—Mucho más que celoso diría yo — acordó Frank también riéndose.

**—Me lo has dicho ya una docena de veces por lo menos —repuso su padre dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante—, y te quiero recordar que sería mucho más... prudente dar la impresión de que tú también lo admiras, porque en la clase todos lo ven como el héroe que hizo desaparecer al Señor Te­nebroso... ¡Ah, señor Borgin!**

—Oh por Merlín ¿En esa tienda tenía que haber caído? — Lily dijo nerviosa.

**Tras el mostrador había aparecido un hombre encorva­do, alisándose el grasiento cabello.**

**—¡Señor Malfoy, qué placer verle de nuevo! —respondió el señor Borgin con una voz tan pegajosa como su cabello—. ¡Qué honor...! Y ha venido también el señor Malfoy hijo. Encantado. ¿En qué puedo servirles? Precisamente hoy pue­do enseñarles, y a un precio muy razonable...**

**—Hoy no vengo a comprar, señor Borgin, sino a vender —dijo el padre de Malfoy.**

—O sea intenta deshacerse de objetos oscuros — razonó Remus.

—Así parece. Seguramente el ministerio debe estar haciendo algunas requisas — razonó Frank.

—Lo que me extraña es que a Malfoy esté bajo objeto de requisas — reflexionó Remus — Él suele salirse airoso de este tipo de cosas por su influencia.

—Quizás tenga que ver con alguien que no sea influenciable — Frank se encogió de hombros estando y Remus no tuvo otra que hacerlo también.

**—¿A vender? —La sonrisa desapareció gradualmente de la cara del señor Borgin.**

**—Usted habrá oído, por supuesto, que el ministro está preparando más redadas    —empezó el padre de Malfoy, sa­cando un pergamino del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y desenrollándolo para que el señor Borgin lo leyera—. Tengo en casa algunos... artículos que podrían ponerme en un aprieto, si el Ministerio fuera a llamar a...**

**El señor Borgin se caló unas gafas y examinó la lista.**

**—Pero me imagino que el Ministerio no se atreverá a molestarle, señor.**

**El padre de Malfoy frunció los labios.**

**—Aún no me han visitado. El apellido Malfoy todavía inspira un poco de respeto, pero el Ministerio cada vez se entromete más. Incluso corren rumores sobre una nueva Ley de defensa de los _muggles_... **

—Esa esa sería una muy buena iniciativa — dijo Albus asintiendo — Y debe ser un persona o personas con mucho coraje quien la lleva a adelante.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con el director.

**Sin duda ese rastrero Arthur Weasley,**

Hubo un siseo general en la sala ante las palabras de Malfoy.

**ese defensor a ultranza de los _muggles_ , anda detrás de todo esto...**

—Eso es muy bueno de tu parte, Arthur — Lily le sonrió.

—Realmente es un gesto muy noble el tuyo — lo felicitó Alice.

Molly le sonrió orgullosa a su marido que ya se encontraba del mismo color que su cabello por tanto halago.

—Todavía no he hecho nada — dijo ruborizado.

—Por ya lo estás intentando, hace años que lo haces — lo corrigió su esposa y todos lo felicitaron nuevamente.

**Harry sintió que lo invadía la ira.**

Arthur sonrió ante la actitud del chico, sabiéndose respetado por él.

**—Y, como ve, algunas de estas cosas podrían hacer que saliera a la luz...**

**—¿Puedo quedarme con esto? —interrumpió Draco, se­ñalando la mano cortada que estaba sobre el cojín.**

**—¡Ah, la Mano de la Gloria! —dijo el señor Borgin, ol­vidando la lista del padre de Malfoy y encaminándose ha­cia donde estaba Draco—. ¡Si se introduce una vela entre los dedos, alumbrará las cosas sólo para el que la sostiene! ¡El mejor aliado de los ladrones y saqueadores! Su hijo tiene un gusto exquisito, señor.**

**—Espero que mi hijo llegue a ser algo más que un la­drón o un saqueador, Borgin —repuso fríamente el padre de Malfoy.**

—No solo un mortífago asesino — dijo Sirius irónicamente.

**Y el señor Borgin se apresuró a decir:**

**—No he pretendido ofenderle, señor, en absoluto...**

**—Aunque si no mejoran sus notas en el colegio —aña­dió el padre de Malfoy, aún más fríamente—, puede, claro está, que sólo sirva para eso.**

**—No es culpa mía —replicó Draco—. Todos los profe­sores tienen alumnos enchufados. Esa Hermione Granger mismo...**

—¡Ja! — exclamó James.

**—Vergüenza debería darte que una chica que no viene de una familia de magos te supere en todos los exámenes —dijo el señor Malfoy bruscamente.**

—Estúpido mortífago.

**—¡Ja! —se le escapó a Harry por lo bajo, encantado de ver a Draco tan avergonzado y furioso.**

—Mira, Corn, Cachorro reaccionó como tú.

**—En todas partes pasa lo mismo —dijo el señor Borgin, con su voz almibarada—. Cada vez tiene menos importan­cia pertenecer a una estirpe de magos.**

**—No para mí —repuso el señor Malfoy, resoplando de enfado.**

**—No, señor, ni para mí, señor —convino el señor Bor­gin, con una inclinación.**

En la sala todos estaban indignados por la conversación de los dos hombres.

Todos respiraron aliviados cuando la conversación terminó y los implicados se retiraron dándole oportunidad a Harry  a salir del lugar. Aunque después estuvieron preocupados porque vagara por el callejón él solo.

**—¡HARRY! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?**

—Por suerte alguien lo encontró — dijo Lily aliviada.

—¿Quién será?

—Alguien familiar para Harry por la forma en que se dirigió a él — Remus le respondió a Molly.

**El corazón de Harry dio un brinco, y la bruja también, con lo que se le cayeron al suelo casi todas las uñas que lle­vaba en la bandeja, y le echó una maldición mientras la mole de Hagrid,**

Los merodeadores vitorearon cuando apareció el guardabosques.

**el guardián de Hogwarts, se acercaba con paso decidido y sus ojos de un negro azabache destellaban sobre la hirsuta barba.**

**—¡Hagrid! —dijo Harry, con la voz ronca por la emo­ción—. Me perdí..., y los polvos _flu_...**

Todos estuvieron tranquilos ahora que estaba Hagrid para conducirlo fuera de ese lugar.

**—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Aquí!**

**Harry vio a Hermione Granger en lo alto de las escale­ras de Gringotts. Ella bajó corriendo a su encuentro, con su espesa cabellera castaña al viento.**

**—¿Qué les ha pasado a tus gafas? Hola, Hagrid. ¡Cuán­to me alegro de volver a veros! ¿Vienes a Gringotts, Harry?**

**—Tan pronto como encuentre a los Weasley —respon­dió Harry.**

**—No tendrán que esperar mucho —dijo Hagrid con una sonrisa.**

**Harry y Hermione miraron alrededor. Corriendo por la abarrotada calle llegaban Ron, Fred, George, Percy y el se­ñor Weasley.**

**—Harry —dijo el señor Weasley jadeando—. Esperába­mos que sólo te hubieras pasado una chimenea. —Se frotó su calva brillante—. Molly está desesperada..., ahora viene.**

**—¿Dónde has salido? —preguntó Ron.**

**—En el callejón Knockturn —respondió Harry con voz triste.**

**—¡Fenomenal! —exclamaron Fred y George a la vez.**

Molly frunció el ceño mientras los hombres en la sala rieron por la reacción de los gemelos..

**—A nosotros nunca nos han dejado entrar —añadió Ron, con envidia.**

**—Y han hecho bien —gruñó Hagrid.**

—Guau, Harry te has vuelto responsable — se burló Sirius.

—Algo que deberías aprender a ser tú — le espetó Lily.

—No haya chances de que eso suceda alguna vez, Lils — le dijo Remus riendo.

—Ehhhh.

**La señora Weasley apareció en aquel momento a todo correr, agitando el bolso con una mano y sujetando a Ginny con la otra.**

**—¡Ay, Harry... Ay, cielo... Podías haber salido en cual­quier parte!**

Lily sonrió internamente ante la preocupación de Molly.

**Respirando aún con dificultad, sacó del bolso un cepillo grande para la ropa y se puso a quitarle a Harry el hollín con el que no había podido Hagrid. El señor Weasley le cogió las gafas, les dio un golpecito con la varita mágica y se las devolvió como nuevas.**

**—Bueno, tengo que irme —dijo Hagrid, a quien la seño­ra Weasley estaba estrujando la mano en ese instante («¡El callejón Knockturn! ¡Menos mal que usted lo ha encontrado, Hagrid!», le decía)—. ¡Os veré en Hogwarts! —dijo, y se alejó a zancadas, con su cabeza y sus hombros sobresaliendo en la concurrida calle.**

**—¿A que no adivináis a quién he visto en Borgin y Bur­kes? —preguntó Harry a Ron y Hermione mientras subían las escaleras de Gringotts—. A Malfoy y a su padre.**

**—¿Y compró algo Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó el señor Weasley, con acritud.**

**—No, quería vender.**

**—Así que está preocupado —comentó el señor Weasley con satisfacción, a pesar de todo—. ¡Cómo me gustaría coger a Lucius Malfoy!**

Frank le palmeó la espalda alegre.

**—Ten cuidado, Arthur —le dijo severamente la señora Weasley mientras entraban en el banco y un duende les ha­cía reverencias en la puerta—. Esa familia es peligrosa, no vayas a dar un paso en falso.**

—Esto me preocupa, ellos son capaces de cualquier cosa para detenerte — dijo Molly pensando en sus seis hijos y su futura hija.

**Una hora después, se encaminaban a Flourish y Blotts. No eran, ni mucho menos, los únicos que iban a la librería. Al acercarse, vieron para su sorpresa a una multitud que se apretujaba en la puerta, tratando de entrar. El motivo de tal aglomeración lo proclamaba una gran pancarta colgada de las ventanas del primer piso:**

**GILDEROY LOCKHART**

**firmará hoy ejemplares de su autobiografía**

**EL ENCANTADOR**

**de 12.30 a 16.30 horas**

—Oh por Dios, ese idiota aparecerá en el libro — se quejó Sirius.

—Mmm parece que ganaré la apuesta — se burló Lily.

**—¡Podremos conocerle en persona! —chilló Hermio­ne—. ¡Es el que ha escrito casi todos los libros de la lista!**

—Parece que Lockhart tiene una nueva admiradora.

**La multitud estaba formada principalmente por brujas de la edad de la señora Weasley. En la puerta había un mago con aspecto abrumado, que decía:**

**—Por favor, señoras, tengan calma..., no empujen..., cui­dado con los libros...**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione consiguieron al fin entrar. En el interior de la librería, una larga cola serpenteaba hasta el fondo, donde Gilderoy Lockhart estaba firmando libros. Cada uno cogió un ejemplar de _Recreo con la «banshee»_ y se unie­ron con disimulo al grupo de los Weasley, que estaban en la cola junto con los padres de Hermione.**

**—¡Qué bien, ya están aquí! —dijo la señora Weasley. Parecía que le faltaba el aliento, y se retocaba el cabello con las manos—. Enseguida nos tocará.**

Varios en la sala lanzaron risas simuladas hacia la mujer que en esos momentos se estaba ruborizando.

**A medida que la cola avanzaba, podían ver mejor a Gil­deroy Lockhart. Estaba sentado a una mesa, rodeado de grandes fotografías con su rostro, fotografías en las que gui­ñaba un ojo y exhibía su deslumbrante dentadura.**

—Idiota presumido.

**El Lock­hart de carne y hueso vestía una túnica de color añil, que combinaba perfectamente con sus ojos; llevaba su sombre­ro puntiagudo de mago desenfadadamente ladeado sobre el pelo ondulado.**

**Un hombre pequeño e irritable merodeaba por allí sa­cando fotos con una gran cámara negra que echaba huma­redas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash.**

**—Fuera de aquí —gruñó a Ron, retrocediendo para lo­grar una toma mejor—. Es para el diario _El Profeta_.**

—¡Cuidado con mi hijo!

**—¡Vaya cosa! —exclamó Ron, frotándose el pie en el si­tio en que el fotógrafo lo había pisado.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart lo oyó y levantó la vista. Vio a Ron y luego a Harry, y se fijó en él. Entonces se levantó de un salto y gritó con rotundidad:**

**—¿No será ése Harry Potter?**

—Ya el estúpido tenía que poner los ojos sobre Harry. A él siempre le gustó la popularidad — dijo James molesto.

**La multitud se hizo a un lado, cuchicheando emociona­da. Lockhart se dirigió hacia Harry y cogiéndolo del brazo lo llevó hacia delante. La multitud aplaudió.**

—Mi hijo no es ninguna atracción de circo — se enojó Lily. La gente seguía tratándolo como si fuera un celebridad cuando lo que le había sucedido era una tragedia.

**Harry se notaba la cara encendida cuando Lockhart le estrechó la mano ante el fotógrafo, que no paraba un segundo de sacar fotos, ahu­mando a los Weasley.**

**—Y ahora sonríe, Harry —le pidió Lockhart con su son­risa deslumbrante—. Tú y yo juntos nos merecemos la pri­mera página.**

—El idiota está utilizando a Harry para su beneficio — Sirius se reía — Parece que no es suficiente con sus libros.

—Me preguntó de donde habrá sacado toda la información que hay en ellos, no creo que este hombre haya tenido esas experiencias de primera mano.

**Cuando le soltó la mano, Harry tenía los dedos entume­cidos. Quiso volver con los Weasley, pero Lockhart le pasó el brazo por los hombros y lo retuvo a su lado.**

**—Señoras y caballeros —dijo en voz alta, pidiendo si­lencio con un gesto de la mano—. ¡Éste es un gran momen­to! ¡El momento ideal para que les anuncie algo que he man­tenido hasta ahora en secreto! Cuando el joven Harry entró hoy en Flourish y Blotts, sólo pensaba comprar mi autobio­grafía, que estaré muy contento de regalarle.   —La multitud aplaudió de nuevo—. Él no sabía —continuó Lockhart, za­randeando a Harry de tal forma que las gafas le resbalaron hasta la punta de la nariz— que en breve iba a recibir de mí mucho más que mi libro _El encantador_. Harry y sus compa­ñeros de colegio contarán con mi presencia. ¡Sí, señoras y caballeros, tengo el gran placer y el orgullo de anunciarles que este mes de septiembre seré el profesor de Defensa Con­tra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia!**

—¡Nooooooo!

—¡Siiiiiiiiii! ¡Gané la apuesta!

—Maldición, Lils — dijo Sirius haciendo un mohín con la boca y entregándole el dinero. Mientras ella reía gustosa.

**La multitud aplaudió y vitoreó al mago, y Harry fue ob­sequiado con las obras completas de Gilderoy Lockhart. Tambaleándose un poco bajo el peso de los libros, logró abrirse camino desde la mesa de Gilderoy, en que se centraba la atención del público, hasta el fondo de la tienda, donde Ginny aguardaba junto a su caldero nuevo.**

**—Tenlos tú —le farfulló Harry, metiendo los libros en el caldero—. Yo compraré los míos...**

**—¿A que te gusta, eh, Potter? —dijo una voz que Harry no tuvo ninguna dificultad en reconocer. Se puso derecho y se encontró cara a cara con Draco Malfoy, que exhibía su ha­bitual aire despectivo—. El famoso Harry Potter. Ni siquie­ra en una librería puedes dejar de ser el protagonista.**

—Ya pequeño idiota celosos déjalo en paz.

**—¡Déjale en paz, él no lo ha buscado! —replicó Ginny Era la primera vez que hablaba delante de Harry. Estaba fulminando a Malfoy con la mirada.**

—Mmm parece que la pequeña tiene el carácter de su madre — dijo Sirius y Molly lo miró con los ojos en rendija.

**—¡Vaya, Potter, tienes novia! —dijo Malfoy arrastran­do las palabras. Ginny se puso roja mientras Ron y Her­mione se acercaban, con sendos montones de los libros de Lockhart.**

**—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo Ron, mirando a Malfoy como se mira un chicle que se le ha pegado a uno en la suela del za­pato—. ¿A que te sorprende ver aquí a Harry, eh?**

**—No me sorprende tanto como verte a ti en una tienda, Weasley —replicó Malfoy—. Supongo que tus padres pasa­rán hambre durante un mes para pagarte esos libros.**

—Maldito estúpido Malfoy.

—No se preocupen. No nos molesta lo que un Malfoy pueda decir de nosotros — dijo Molly — peor es ser como ellos.

**Ron se puso tan rojo como Ginny. Dejó los libros en el caldero y se fue hacia Malfoy, pero Harry y Hermione lo aga­rraron de la chaqueta.**

**—¡Ron! —dijo el señor Weasley, abriéndose camino a duras penas con Fred y George—. ¿Qué haces? Vamos afue­ra, que aquí no se puede estar.**

**—Vaya, vaya..., ¡si es el mismísimo Arthur Weasley!**

**Era el padre de Draco. El señor Malfoy había cogido a su hijo por el hombro y miraba con la misma expresión de desprecio que él.**

**—Lucius —dijo el señor Weasley, saludándolo fría­mente.**

**—Mucho trabajo en el Ministerio, me han dicho —co­mentó el señor Malfoy—. Todas esas redadas... Supongo que al menos te pagarán las horas extras, ¿no? —Se acercó al caldero de Ginny y sacó de entre los libros nuevos de Lock­hart un ejemplar muy viejo y estropeado de la _Guía_ de _trans­formación para principiantes_ —. Es evidente que no —recti­ficó—. Querido amigo, ¿de qué sirve deshonrar el nombre de mago si ni siquiera te pagan bien por ello?**

—Porque es lo correcto. Y no se cobra dinero por hacer eso — dijo McGonagall defendiendo a su ex alumno.

**El señor Weasley se puso aún más rojo que Ron y Ginny.**

—Así que de ti Ron ha sacado esa característica — razonó Alice.

**—Tenemos una idea diferente de qué es lo que deshon­ra el nombre de mago, Malfoy —contestó.**

**—Es evidente —dijo Malfoy, mirando de reojo a los pa­dres de Hermione, que lo miraban con aprensión—, por las compañías que frecuentas, Weasley... Creía que ya no po­días caer más bajo.**

Hubo una hola de siseos y maldiciones en la gente al escuchar esas palabras.

**Entonces el caldero de Ginny saltó por los aires con un estruendo metálico; el señor Weasley se había lanzado sobre el señor Malfoy, y éste fue a dar de espaldas contra un estan­te. Docenas de pesados libros de conjuros les cayeron sobre la cabeza.**

—¡Eso es, Arthur! — gritó Sirius.

—¡Arthur! — Molly regañó al mismo tiempo.

—¡Bien hecho, se lo tiene merecido! — dijo Frank aplaudiendo.

—¡Ya era hora de que alguien hiciese eso! — festejó James chocando las manos con Sirius y Remus quien se reía de la actitud de todos.

**Fred y George gritaban: «¡Dale, papá!», y la señora Weasley exclamaba: «¡No, Arthur, no!» La multitud retroce­dió en desbandada, derribando a su vez otros estantes.**

**—¡Caballeros, por favor, por favor! —gritó un empleado.**

**Y luego, más alto que las otras voces, se oyó:**

**—¡Basta ya, caballeros, basta ya!**

**Hagrid vadeaba el río de libros para acercarse a ellos. En un instante, separó a Weasley y Malfoy.**

—Oh tendría que haber esperado un poco más para separarlos — se rió Hagrid.

—Estás demasiado responsable en este libro, amigo — le dijo Sirius sonriendo.

**El primero tenía un labio partido, y al segundo, una _Enciclopedia de setas no comestibles_ le había dado en un ojo. Malfoy todavía sujetaba en la mano el viejo libro sobre transformación. Se lo entregó a Ginny, con la maldad brillándole en los ojos.**

**—Toma, niña, ten tu libro, que tu padre no tiene nada mejor que darte.**

—Estúpido, no te metas con mi niña — para consternación de varios fue Molly la que habló.

Terminaron de leer el libro comentando los últimos hechos y todavía festejando la actitud de Arthur sin saber lo que la distracción de esa pelea había logrado.

James tomó el libro para leer el siguiente capítulo.

—

 

 **—El sauce boxeador** — leyó James sonriéndole a sus dos amigos que le devolvieron la sonrisa pensando en todas las noches de luna llena.

Dumbledore los miró interesados ante el pequeño intercambio de miradas y sonrisas.

**El final del verano llegó más rápido de lo que Harry habría querido. Estaba deseando volver a Hogwarts, pero por otro lado, el mes que había pasado en La Madriguera había sido el más feliz de su vida.**

Lily y James sonrieron ante esto, aunque hubo una pequeña nota triste en sus labios.

**Le resultaba difícil no sentir envidia de Ron cuando pensaba en los Dursley y en la bienvenida que le darían cuando volviera a Privet Drive.**

**La última noche, la señora Weasley hizo aparecer, por medio de un conjuro, una cena suntuosa que incluía todos los manjares favoritos de Harry y que terminó con un sucu­lento pudín de melaza.**

Lily volvió a sonreírle a Molly por quien sabe que vez ya, pero en esta ocasión no pronunció en voz alta su agradecimiento.

**A la mañana siguiente, les llevó mucho rato ponerse en marcha. Se levantaron con el canto del gallo, pero parecía que quedaban muchas cosas por preparar. La señora Weas­ley, de mal humor, iba de aquí para allá como una exhalación, buscando tan pronto unos calcetines como una pluma. Algu­nos chocaban en las escaleras, medio vestidos, sosteniendo en la mano un trozo de tostada, y el señor Weasley, al llevar el baúl de Ginny al coche a través del patio, casi se rompe el cuello cuando tropezó con una gallina despistada.**

**A Harry no le entraba en la cabeza que ocho personas, seis baúles grandes, dos lechuzas y una rata pudieran caber en un pequeño Ford Anglia. Claro que no había contado con las prestaciones especiales que le había añadido el señor Weasley.**

Molly le frunció el ceño.

**—No le digas a Molly ni media palabra —susurró a Harry al abrir el maletero y enseñarle cómo lo había ensan­chado mágicamente para que pudieran caber los baúles con toda facilidad.**

—Arthuuur.

Los merodeadores, Frank y Hagrid se mordieron los labios para no reír de la reacción del matrimonio.

James siguió leyendo mientras sonreía entre la interacción del matrimonio que le estaba dando una familia a su hijo. Le gustaba que ellos estuvieron alrededor de Harry.

**—Percy primero —dijo la señora Weasley, mirando con inquietud el reloj que había en lo alto, que indicaba que sólo tenían cinco minutos para desaparecer disimuladamente a través de la barrera.**

**Percy avanzó deprisa y desapareció. A continuación fue el señor Weasley. Lo siguieron Fred y George.**

**—Yo pasaré con Ginny, y ustedes dos nos siguen —dijo la señora Weasley a Harry y Ron, cogiendo a Ginny de la mano y empezando a caminar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no estaban.**

**—Vamos juntos, sólo nos queda un minuto —dijo Ron a Harry.**

**Harry se aseguró de que la jaula de _Hedwig_ estuviera bien sujeta encima del baúl, y empujó el carrito contra la barrera. No le daba miedo; era mucho más seguro que usar los polvos _flu_. Se inclinaron sobre la barra de sus carritos y se encaminaron con determinación hacia la barrera, co­giendo velocidad. A un metro de la barrera, empezaron a correr y...**

**¡PATAPUM!**

—James no hagas bromas — dijo Lily — Solo lee.

—No es broma, está en libro. Me ofendes mujer.

—Hablo en serio.

—Yo también — dijo él extendiendo el libro para que ella lo viese y tuviera que tragarse sus palabras.

**Los dos carritos chocaron contra la barrera y rebotaron. El baúl de Ron saltó y se estrelló contra el suelo con gran es­truendo, Harry se cayó y la jaula de _Hedwig_ , al dar en el suelo, rebotó y salió rodando, con la lechuza dentro dando unos terribles chillidos. **

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esto.

—Nunca había escuchado que la barrera se cerrase — dijo Frank.

—No lo hace — contestó Dumbledore pensativo tratando de encontrar una respuesta. E imaginándose cual pudiera ser.

**Todo el mundo los miraba, y un guardia que había allí cerca les gritó:**

**—¿Qué demonios están haciendo?**

**—He perdido el control del carrito —dijo Harry entre jadeos, sujetándose las costillas mientras se levantaba. Ron salió corriendo detrás de la jaula de _Hedwig,_ que estaba pro­vocando tal escena que la multitud hacía comentarios sobre la crueldad con los animales.**

**—¿Por qué no hemos podido pasar? —preguntó Harry a Ron.**

**—Ni idea.**

**Ron miró furioso a su alrededor. Una docena de curiosos todavía los estaban mirando.**

**—Vamos a perder el tren —se quejó—. No comprendo por qué se nos ha cerrado el paso.**

**Harry miró el reloj gigante de la estación y sintió náu­seas en el estómago. Diez segundos..., nueve segundos... Avanzó con el carrito, con cuidado, hasta que llegó a la ba­rrera, y empujó a continuación con todas sus fuerzas. La barrera permaneció allí, infranqueable.**

**Tres segundos..., dos segundos..., un segundo...**

**—Ha partido —dijo Ron, atónito—. El tren ya ha parti­do. ¿Qué pasará si mis padres no pueden volver a recoger­nos?**

Las dos madres también se preocuparon ante este pensamiento.

**¿Tienes algo de dinero _muggle_?**

**Harry soltó una risa irónica.**

**—Hace seis años que los Dursley no me dan la paga se­manal.**

—¿Hubo un momento en que se la daban? — preguntó Remus incrédulo.

**Ron pegó la cabeza a la fría barrera.**

**No oigo nada —dijo preocupado—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

—Sentarse y esperar a que volvamos.

—De alguna forma, Molly, dudo que los muchachos hagan eso — declaró McGonagall. Muchos años de profesora de menores de edad la habían curado de espanto. O eso creía hasta que leyó el libro anterior y parecía que este no iba a ser menos.

**No sé cuánto tardarán mis padres en volver por no­sotros.**

**Echaron un vistazo a la estación. La gente todavía los miraba, principalmente a causa de los alaridos incesantes de _Hedwig_.**

**—A lo mejor tendríamos que ir al coche y esperar allí —dijo Harry—.**

—Esa sería una buena idea — acordó Lily.

**Estamos llamando demasiado la aten...**

**—¡Harry! —dijo Ron, con los ojos refulgentes—. ¡El coche!**

—¡Ronald Weasley! ¡No se te ocurra! — gritó Molly imaginando lo que su hijo quería proponer.

**—¿Qué pasa con él?**

**—¡Podemos llegar a Hogwarts volando!**

—¡Asombroso! — dijeron James y Sirius al mismo tiempo.

—¡No! ¡No es asombroso! Podrías pasarle cualquier cosa. Es estúpidamente pelig... — Lily se cortó en medio de su frase poniéndose blanco — ¡Oh Por Merlín!

—¿Qué? — preguntaron varios.

—¿No se acuerdan como se llama el capítulo?

—El sauce boxeador — dijo Molly poniéndose más blanca que Lily.

—¡Malditos tus genes Potter! — dijo Lily enojada a su esposa.

James sabía que estaba en problemas porque lo había llamado por su apellido. Arthur se encontraba en los mismos problemas que el joven padre ya que su esposa también lo estaba culpando, pero esta vez por el auto.

Muchos en la sala estaban divertidos, a pesar de su preocupación, por el espectáculo que ambos matrimonios estaban dando.

**—Pero yo creía...**

**—Estamos en un apuro, ¿verdad? Y tenemos que llegar al colegio, ¿verdad? E incluso a los magos menores de edad se les permite hacer uso de la magia si se trata de una ver­dadera emergencia, sección decimonovena o algo así de la Restricción sobre Chismes...**

—Yo no lo llamaría emergencia — dijo Remus sonriendo ante el comentario de Ron.

—Yo creo que tiene más que ver con las ganas que tiene él de volar el auto más que las de llegar al colegio.

**El pánico que sentía Harry se convirtió de repente en emoción.**

Lily volvió a fulminar a James con la mirada.

**—¿Sabes hacerlo volar?**

**—Por supuesto —dijo Ron, dirigiendo su carrito hacia la salida—. Venga, vamos, si nos damos prisa podremos se­guir al expreso de Hogwarts.**

—Con una lechuza en su poder para mandar mensajes a Hogwarts y unos padres que volverán en unos minutos, ellos creyeron que la mejor solución es volar un auto — sonrió

**Ron pulsó un diminuto botón plateado que había en el salpicadero y el coche desapareció con ellos. Harry notaba el asiento vibrar debajo de él, oía el motor, sentía sus pro­pias manos en las rodillas y las gafas en la nariz, pero, a juz­gar por lo que veía, se había convertido en un par de ojos que flotaban a un metro del suelo en una lúgubre calle llena de coches aparcados.**

—Que imaginación tiene — Remus negó con la cabeza — Sus ojos también desaparecen con el hechizo.

**—¡En marcha! —dijo a su lado la voz de Ron.**

**Fue como si el pavimento y los sucios edificios que ha­bía a cada lado empezaran a caer y se perdieran de vista al ascender el coche; al cabo de unos segundos, tenían todo Londres bajo sus pies, impresionante y neblinoso.**

**Entonces se oyó un ligero estallido y reaparecieron el coche, Ron y Harry.**

—Uh oh. Eso no es bueno. Los muggles pueden verlos — se preocupó Alice.

**—¡Vaya! —dijo Ron, pulsando el botón del accionador de invisibilidad—. Se ha estropeado.**

**Los dos se pusieron a darle golpes. El coche desapare­ció, pero luego empezó a aparecer y desaparecer de forma intermitente.**

—No, definitivamente eso no es bueno — Lily estuvo de acuerdo.

A pesar de la preocupación de las mujeres, los hombres no pudieron dejar de reconocer que ellos hubieran accionado del mismo modo a la edad de los chicos, y en cierta forma tenían un poco de envidia porque no pudieron hacerlo. En especial los merodeadores.

**—No puede quedar muy lejos ya, ¿verdad? —dijo Ron, con la voz ronca, horas más tarde, cuando el sol se hundía en el lecho de nubes, tiñéndolas de un rosa intenso—. ¿Listo para otra comprobación del tren?**

**Éste continuaba debajo de ellos, abriéndose camino por una montaña coronada de nieve. Se veía mucho más oscuro bajo el dosel de nubes.**

**Ron apretó el acelerador y volvieron a ascender, pero al hacerlo, el motor empezó a chirriar.**

**Harry y Ron se intercambiaron miradas nerviosas.**

Al igual que en la sala. Seguramente el viaje estaba por terminar y ahora tendrían que ver que les sucedía con relación al coche y al sauce.

**—Seguramente es porque está cansado —dijo Ron—, nunca había hecho un viaje tan largo...**

**Y ambos hicieron como que no se daban cuenta de que el chirrido se hacía más intenso al tiempo que el cielo se os­curecía.**

Molly y Lily negaron con la cabeza ante la actitud de sus hijos.

**—¡Allí! —gritó Harry de forma que Ron y _Hedwig_ die­ron un bote—. ¡Allí delante mismo!**

**En lo alto del acantilado que se elevaba sobre el lago, las numerosas torres y atalayas del castillo de Hogwarts se recortaban contra el oscuro horizonte.**

**Pero el coche había empezado a dar sacudidas y a per­der velocidad.**

**—¡Vamos! —dijo Ron para animar al coche, dando una ligera sacudida al volante—.**

—¿Qué es? ¿Un perro? — preguntó Frank divertido.

—¿Qué hay de malo en los perros? — se exaltó Sirius.

—Nada. Solo que esto es un auto — contestó curioso. Se dio cuenta que Sirius siempre saltaba o emitía algún comentario extraño cuando se hablaban de perros. Iba a estar más atento de ahora en adelante para descubrir porque sucedía eso.

**¡Venga, que ya llegamos!**

**El motor chirriaba. Del capó empezaron a salir delga­dos chorros de vapor. Harry se agarró muy fuerte al asiento cuando se orientaron hacia el lago.**

**El coche osciló de manera preocupante. Mirando por la ventanilla, Harry vio la superficie calma, negra y cristalina del agua, un par de kilómetros por debajo de ellos. Ron afe­rraba con tanta fuerza el volante, que se le ponían blancos los nudillos de las manos. El coche volvió a tambalearse.**

**—¡Vamos! —dijo Ron.**

**Sobrevolaban el lago. El castillo estaba justo delante de ellos. Ron apretó el pedal a fondo.**

**Oyeron un estruendo metálico, seguido de un chisporro­teo, y el motor se paró completamente.**

—¡Oh, no! — se asustó Molly.

—¡Merlín, que no les pase nada! — dijo Lily aferrándose a Molly mientras la mujer se aferraba a ella.

**—¡Oh! —exclamó Ron, en medio del silencio.**

**El morro del coche se inclinó irremediablemente hacia abajo. Caían, cada vez más rápido, directos contra el sólido muro del castillo.**

**—¡Noooooo! —gritó Ron, girando el volante; esquivaron el muro por unos centímetros cuando el coche viró descri­biendo un pronunciado arco y planeó sobre los invernaderos y luego sobre la huerta y el oscuro césped, perdiendo altura sin cesar.**

**Ron soltó el volante y se sacó del bolsillo de atrás la va­rita mágica.**

**—¡ALTO! ¡ALTO! —gritó, dando unos golpes en el salpi­cadero y el parabrisas, pero todavía estaban cayendo en pica­do, y el suelo se precipitaba contra ellos...**

**—¡CUIDADO CON EL ÁRBOL! —gritó Harry, cogiendo el volante, pero era demasiado tarde.**

**¡¡PAF!!**

**Con gran estruendo, chocaron contra el grueso tronco del árbol y se dieron un gran batacazo en el suelo. Del abo­llado capó salió más humo; _Hedwig_ daba chillidos de terror; a Harry le había salido un doloroso chichón del tamaño de una bola de golf en la cabeza, al golpearse contra el parabri­sas; y, a su lado, Ron emitía un gemido ahogado de desespe­ración.**

**—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry inmediatamente.**

**—¡Mi varita mágica! —dijo Ron con voz temblorosa—. ¡Mira mi varita!**

**Se había partido prácticamente en dos pedazos, y la punta oscilaba, sujeta sólo por unas pocas astillas.**

Las dos madres respiraron algo más tranquilas luego de semejante descripción del accidente.

**Harry abrió la boca para decir que estaba seguro de que podrían recomponerla en el colegio, pero no llegó a decir nada. En aquel mismo momento, algo golpeó contra su lado del coche con la fuerza de un toro que les embistiera y arrojó a Harry sobre Ron, al mismo tiempo que el techo del coche recibía otro golpe igualmente fuerte.**

—Oh, oh. Han caído sobre el sauce — dijo Hagrid.

**—¿Qué ha pasado?**

**Ron ahogó un grito al mirar por el parabrisas, y Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla en el preciso momento en que una rama, gruesa como una serpiente pitón, golpeaba en el coche destrozándolo. El árbol contra el que habían cho­cado les atacaba. El tronco se había inclinado casi el doble de lo que estaba antes, y azotaba con sus nudosas ramas pe­sadas como el plomo cada centímetro del coche que tenía a su alcance.**

—¡Salgan ya mismo, no se queden dentro! — gritó Molly asustada y exasperada.

**—¡Aaaaag! —gritó Ron, cuando una rama retorcida gol­peó en su puerta produciendo otra gran abolladura; el para­brisas tembló entonces bajo una lluvia de golpes de ramitas, y una rama gruesa como un ariete aporreó con tal furia el techo, que pareció que éste se hundía.**

**—¡Escapemos! —gritó Ron, empujando la puerta con toda su fuerza, pero inmediatamente el salvaje latigazo de otra rama lo arrojó hacia atrás, contra el regazo de Harry.**

**—¡Estamos perdidos! —gimió, viendo combarse el techo.**

**De repente el suelo del coche comenzó a vibrar: el motor se ponía de nuevo en funcionamiento.**

—Menos mal — dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo. Y no fueron las únicas que sintieron alivios. Los padres de los chicos también, y los demás en la sala.

**—¡Marcha atrás! —gritó Harry, y el coche salió dispara­do. El árbol aún trataba de golpearles, y pudieron oír crujir sus raíces cuando, en un intento de arremeter contra el co­che que escapaba, casi se arranca del suelo.**

**—Por poco —dijo Ron jadeando—. ¡Así se hace, coche!**

**El coche, sin embargo, había agotado sus fuerzas. Con dos golpes secos, las puertas se abrieron y Harry sintió que su asiento se inclinaba hacia un lado y de pronto se encon­tró sentado en el húmedo césped. Unos ruidos sordos le indi­caron que el coche estaba expulsando el equipaje del male­tero; la jaula de _Hedwig_ salió volando por los aires y se abrió de golpe, y la lechuza salió emitiendo un fuerte chillido de enojo y voló apresuradamente y sin parar en dirección al castillo. A continuación, el coche, abollado y echando humo, se perdió en la oscuridad, emitiendo un ruido sordo y con las luces de atrás encendidas como en un gesto de enfado.**

—Oh se perderá en el bosque.

—Al menos no lo volveremos a tener — dijo Molly como respuesta al estúpido comentario de su esposo.

**—¡Vuelve! —le gritó Ron, blandiendo la varita rota—. ¡Mi padre me matará!**

—No, creo que lo hará tu madre — Sirius rió.

**Pero el coche desapareció de la vista con un último bufi­do del tubo de escape.**

**—¿Es posible que tengamos esta suerte? —preguntó Ron embargado por la tristeza mientras se inclinaba para recoger a _Scabbers_ , la rata—. De todos los árboles con los que podíamos haber chocado, tuvimos que dar contra el úni­co que devuelve los golpes.**

—Podría a ver sido peor — dijo McGonagall que ahora que ya no estaba preocupada por la salud de sus futuros alumnos podía hablar normalmente.

James continuó leyendo ahora con tranquilidad por parte de la sala de requerimientos.

**—Espera... —dijo Harry a Ron en voz baja—. Hay una silla vacía en la mesa de los profesores. ¿Dónde está Snape?**

—Oh, no. No me digas que Quejicus los va a encontrar — exclamó Sirius.

—Eso sería realmente malo.

**Severus Snape era el profesor que menos le gustaba a Harry. Y Harry resultó ser el alumno que menos le gustaba a Snape, que daba clase de Pociones y era cruel, sarcástico y sentía aversión por todos los alumnos que no fueran de Slytherin, la casa a la que pertenecía.**

**—¡A lo mejor está enfermo! —dijo Ron, esperanzado.**

**—¡Quizá se haya ido —dijo Harry—, porque tampoco esta vez ha conseguido el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!**

**—O quizá lo han echado —dijo Ron con entusiasmo—. Como todo el mundo lo odia...**

—Buena suerte con eso — dijo Frank sarcástico.

—Aunque sería genial — dijo James.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Corn — asintió Sirius.

**—O tal vez —dijo una voz glacial detrás de ellos— quie­ra averiguar por qué no habían llegado ustedes dos en el tren escolar.**

**Harry se dio media vuelta. Allí estaba Severus Snape, con su túnica negra ondeando a la fría brisa. Era un hombre delgado de piel cetrina, nariz ganchuda y pelo negro y gra­siento que le llegaba hasta los hombros, y en aquel momento sonreía de tal modo que Ron y Harry comprendieron inme­diatamente que se habían metido en un buen lío.**

—¿Y tiene que ver a Snape para darse cuenta? — interrogó Alice — Estaban en problemas de todos modos.

**—Seguidme —dijo Snape.**

**Sin atreverse a mirarse el uno al otro, Harry y Ron si­guieron a Snape escaleras arriba hasta el gran vestíbulo iluminado con antorchas, donde las palabras producían eco. Un delicioso olor de comida flotaba en el Gran Comedor, pero Snape los alejó de la calidez y la luz y los condujo aba­jo por la estrecha escalera de piedra que llevaba a las maz­morras.**

**—¡Adentro! —dijo, abriendo una puerta que se encon­traba a mitad del frío corredor, y señalando su interior.**

**Entraron temblando en el despacho de Snape.**

—Un poco de miedo les vendrá bien.

—No creo que aprendan, Lils — dijo Remus en voz baja. La mujer lo escuchó y asintió apesadumbradamente.

**Los som­bríos muros estaban cubiertos por estantes con grandes ta­rros de cristal, dentro de los cuales flotaban cosas verdadera­mente asquerosas, cuyo nombre en aquel momento a Harry no le interesaba en absoluto. La chimenea estaba apagada y vacía. Snape cerró la puerta y se volvió hacia ellos.**

**—Así que —dijo con voz melosa— el tren no es un me­dio de transporte digno para el famoso Harry Potter y su fiel compañero Weasley. Querían hacer una llegada a lo grande, ¿eh, muchachos?**

—Estúpido Quejicus. Harry no soy yo.

**—No, señor, fue la barrera en la estación de Kings Cross lo que...**

**—¡Silencio! —dijo Snape con frialdad—. ¿Qué hicieron con el coche?**

**Ron tragó saliva. No era la primera vez que a Harry le daba la impresión de que Snape era capaz de leer el pensa­miento.**

—Por supuesto que puede. Legerimancia.

—Gracias, Can, por ilustrarnos — le dijo Remus burlándose.

**Pero enseguida comprendió, cuando Snape desplegó un ejemplar de _El Profeta Vespertino_ de aquel mismo día.**

**—Los han visto —les dijo enfadado, enseñándoles el ti­tular:**

**«MUGGLES» DESCONCERTADOS**

**POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR**

—Esto será problemático para ti, Arthur — dijo Frank pensando en la ley de defensa de muggles.

**Harry sintió como si una de las ramas más grandes del árbol furioso le acabara de golpear en el estómago. Si alguien averiguara que el señor Weasley había encantado el coche... No se le había ocurrido pensar en eso...**

—No te preocupes. Yo puedo solucionarlo.

—Además eres demasiado querido por la mayoría de la gente, así que estarás bien — le dijo Hagrid.

**Diez minutos después, Snape volvió, y se confirmó que era la profesora McGonagall quien lo acompañaba. Harry había visto en varias ocasiones a la profesora McGonagall enfadada, pero, o bien había olvidado lo tensos que podía poner los labios, o es que nunca la había visto tan enfadada.**

—Nosotros la hemos visto en peores situaciones. Minnie es más blanda de lo que parece.

—¡Black!

El joven hombre solo le guiñó el ojo.

**Ella levantó su varita al entrar. Harry y Ron se estremecie­ron, pero ella simplemente apuntaba hacia la chimenea, donde las llamas empezaron a brotar al instante.**

**—Siéntense —dijo ella, y los dos se retiraron a dos sillas que había al lado del fuego—. Explíquense —añadió. Sus ga­fas brillaban inquietantemente.**

**Ron comenzó a narrar toda la historia, empezando por la barrera de la estación, que no les había dejado pasar.**

**—... así que no teníamos otra opción, profesora, no pudi­mos coger el tren.**

—¿No tenían otra opción? — bufó McGonagall.

—Estoy segura que los muchachos te han vuelto a sorprender, Minerva — dijo Albus divertido.

**—¿Y por qué no enviaron una carta por medio de una lechuza? Imagino que tienen alguna lechuza —dijo fríamen­te la profesora McGonagall a Harry.**

**Harry se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta. Ahora que la profesora lo mencionaba, parecía obvio que aquello era lo que tenían que haber hecho.**

Varios no pudieron evitar la risa y se largaron una carcajada que contagió a los demás.

**—No—no lo pensé...**

**—Eso —observó la profesora McGonagall— es evidente.**

La risa se hizo más profunda.

**Llamaron a la puerta del despacho y Snape la abrió, más contento que unas pascuas. Era el director, el profesor Dumbledore.**

**Harry tenía todo el cuerpo agarrotado. La expresión de Dumbledore era de una severidad inusitada. Miró de tal forma a los dos alumnos que tenía debajo de su gran nariz aguileña, que en aquel momento Harry habría preferido es­tar con Ron recibiendo los golpes del sauce boxeador.**

—Si, comprendo esa sensación — dijo Sirius. Y todos los ex alumnos asintieron de acuerdo.

**Hubo un prolongado silencio, tras el cual Dumbledore dijo:**

**—Por favor, explíquenme por qué lo han hecho.**

**Habría sido preferible que hubiera gritado. A Harry le pareció horrible el tono decepcionado que había en su voz. No sabía por qué, pero no podía mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos, y habló con la mirada clavada en sus rodillas.**

Todos se sintieron identificados ante aquella sensación.

**Se lo con­tó todo a Dumbledore, salvo lo de que el señor Weasley era el propietario del coche encantado, simulando que Ron y él se habían encontrado un coche volador a la salida de la estación.**

Dumbledore no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa pequeña ingenuidad.

—Encontrárselo en la salida — se rió Frank. Y los merodeadores también.

**Supuso que Dumbledore les interrogaría inmediata­mente al respecto, pero Dumbledore no preguntó nada so­bre el coche. Cuando Harry acabó, el director simplemente siguió mirándolos a través de sus gafas.**

**—Iremos a recoger nuestras cosas —dijo Ron en un tono de voz desesperado.**

**—¿Qué quieres decir, Weasley? —bramó la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Bueno, nos van a expulsar, ¿no? —dijo Ron.**

**Harry miró a Dumbledore.**

**—Hoy no, señor Weasley —dijo Dumbledore—. Pero quiero dejar claro que lo que han hecho es muy grave. Esta noche escribiré a sus familias. He de advertiles también que si vuelven a hacer algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que expulsaros.**

**Por la expresión de Snape, parecía como si sólo se hu­bieran suprimido las Navidades.**

—¿Cómo te quedó el ojos, Quejicus? — dijo Sirius.

**Se aclaró la garganta y dijo:**

**—Profesor Dumbledore, estos muchachos han trans­gredido el decreto para la restricción de la magia en meno­res de edad, han causado daños graves a un árbol muy anti­guo y valioso...**

—Por favor. Jamás te interesó el árbol. Tú sabes porque fue plantado allí — Remus había hablado en medio de su indignación y se detuvo ante la mirada curiosa de Frank que no comentó nada pero lo siguió observando algunos segundos más esperándolo escuchar concluir la frase. Obviamente no lo hizo. Y James lo sacó del apuro volviendo a hablar.

**Creo que actos de esta naturaleza...**

**—Corresponderá a la profesora McGonagall imponer el castigo a estos muchachos, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad—. Pertenecen a su casa y están por tanto bajo su responsabilidad. —Se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall—. Tengo que regresar al banquete, Minerva, he de comunicarles unas cuantas cosas. Vamos, Severus, hay una tarta de crema que tiene muy buena pinta y quie­ro probarla.**

**Al salir del despacho, Snape dirigió a Ron y Harry una mirada envenenada. Se quedaron con la profesora McGona­gall, que todavía los miraba como un águila enfurecida.**

**—Lo mejor será que vayas a la enfermería, Weasley, es­tás sangrando.**

**—No es nada —dijo Ron, frotándose enseguida con la manga la herida que tenía en la ceja—. Profesora, quisiera ver la selección de mi hermana.**

**—La Ceremonia de Selección ya ha concluido —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Tu hermana está también en Gryf­findor.**

—¡Bien! — gritaron varios festejando. En especial los Weasleys.

**—¡Bien! —dijo Ron.**

**—Y hablando de Gryffindor... —empezó a decir severa­mente la profesora McGonagall.**

**Pero Harry la interrumpió.**

**—Profesora, cuando nosotros cogimos el coche, el curso aún no había comenzado, así que, en realidad, a Gryffindor no habría que quitarle puntos, ¿no? —dijo, mirándola con temor.**

—Buena jugada, Cachorro — lo felicitó Remus. McGonagall lo miró frunciendo el ceño — Lo siento Minerva, pero hay que reconocer que jugó bien las cartas.

La profesora tuvo que asentir a regañadientes y James no pudo sentirse más que orgulloso por su hijo.

**La profesora McGonagall le dirigió una mirada penetrante, pero Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de sonreír. Tenía los labios menos tensos, eso era evidente.**

**—No quitaremos puntos a Gryffindor —dijo ella, y Ha­rry se sintió muy aliviado—. Pero los dos serán casti­gados.**

**Eso era menos malo de lo que Harry se había temido. En cuanto a que Dumbledore escribiera a los Dursley, le daba lo mismo. Harry sabía perfectamente que los Dursley lamenta­rían que el sauce boxeador no lo hubiera aplastado.**

—Estúpidos Dursleys

**La profesora McGonagall volvió a levantar su varita y apuntó con ella al escritorio de Snape. Sonó un ¡plop! y apare­ció un gran plato de emparedados, dos copas de plata y una jarra de zumo frío de calabaza.**

**Cuando hubieron comido todos los emparedados que podían (en el plato iban apareciendo más, conforme los en­gullían), se levantaron y salieron del despacho, y tomaron el camino que llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor.**

**No conocían la contraseña del nuevo curso, porque aún no habían visto a ningún prefecto, pero casi al instante les llegó la ayuda; detrás de ellos oyeron unos pasos veloces y al volverse vieron a Hermione que corría a ayudarles.**

—Y aquí viene otra reprimenda igual o peor que la de McGonagall — sonrió Sirius.

**—¡Están aquí! ¿Dónde se habían metido? Corren los rumores más absurdos... Alguien decía que los habían expul­sado por haber tenido un accidente con un coche volador.**

**—Bueno, no nos han expulsado —le garantizó Harry.**

**—¿Quieres decir que vinieron hasta aquí volando? —preguntó Hermione, en un tono de voz casi tan duro como el de la profesora McGonagall.**

—Les dije.

**—Ahórrate el sermón —dijo Ron impaciente— y dinos cuál es la nueva contraseña.**

**—Es «somormujo» —dijo Hermione deprisa—, pero ésa no es la cuestión...**

**No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo, porque el retrato de la señora gorda se abrió y se oyó una re­pentina salva de aplausos.**

—Por supuesto. Ahora van a ser los héroes de Gryffindor — Sirius aplaudió.

—Y esto se va a convertir en leyenda — James estuvo de acuerdo asintiendo con entusiasmo.

**Al parecer, en la casa de Gryffin­dor todos estaban despiertos y abarrotaban la sala circular común, de pie sobre las mesas revueltas y las mullidas bu­tacas, esperando a que ellos llegaran. Unos cuantos brazos aparecieron por el hueco de la puerta secreta para tirar de Ron y Harry hacia dentro, y Hermione entró detrás de ellos.**

**—¡Formidable! —gritó Lee Jordan—. ¡Soberbio! ¡Qué llegada! Volaron en un coche hasta el sauce boxeador. ¡La gente hablará de esta proeza durante años!**

—Hasta el mejor amigo de los gemelos está sorprendido. Eso es mucho decir sabiendo las cosas que habrá presenciado.

**—¡Bravo! —dijo un estudiante de quinto curso con quien Harry no había hablado nunca.**

**Alguien le daba palmadas en la espalda como si aca­bara de ganar una maratón. Fred y George se abrieron ca­mino hasta la primera fila de la multitud y dijeron al mismo tiempo:**

**—¿Por qué no nos llamaron?**

—Por supuesto. Ellos no querían perderse la diversión — sonrió James.

**Ron estaba azorado y sonreía sin saber qué decir. Harry se fijó en alguien que no estaba en absoluto contento. Al otro lado de la multitud de emocionados estudiantes de primero, vio a Percy que trataba de acercarse para reñirles. Harry le dio a Ron con el codo en las costillas y señaló a Percy con la cabeza. Inmediatamente, Ron entendió lo que le quería decir.**

**—Tenemos que subir..., estamos algo cansados —dijo, y los dos se abrieron paso hacia la puerta que había al otro lado de la estancia, que daba a una escalera de caracol y a los dormitorios.**

**—Buenas noches —dijo Harry a Hermione, volviéndo­se. Ella tenía la misma cara de enojo que Percy.**

**Consiguieron alcanzar el otro extremo de la sala común, recibiendo palmadas en la espalda, y al fin llegaron a la tran­quilidad de la escalera. La subieron deprisa, derechos hasta el final, hasta la puerta de su antiguo dormitorio, que ahora lucía un letrero que indicaba «Segundo curso». Penetraron en la estancia que ya conocían; tenía forma circular, con sus cinco camas adoseladas con terciopelo rojo y sus ventanas elevadas y estrechas. Les habían subido los baúles y los ha­bían dejado a los pies de sus camas respectivas.**

**Ron sonrió a Harry con una expresión de culpabilidad.**

**—Sé que no tendría que haber disfrutado de este recibi­miento, pero la verdad es que...**

—Entendible.

—Magnífico.

**La puerta del dormitorio se abrió y entraron los demás chicos del segundo curso de la casa Gryffindor: Seamus Fin­nigan, Dean Thomas y Neville Longbottom.**

**—¡Increíble! —dijo Seamus sonriendo.**

**—¡Formidable! —dijo Dean.**

**—¡Alucinante! —dijo Neville, sobrecogido.**

**Harry no pudo evitarlo. Él también sonrió.**

—Bueno es el final del capítulo — dijo James también sonriendo. Principalmente por algo que hacía sonreír a su hijo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: En caso de que comenzaron a leer el capitulo sin la distinción entre las palabras del libro (en negrita) y los personajes (normal), ya está arreglado.


	8. CAPITULO 8: Capítulos 6,7,8,9 Cámara Secreta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capítulo de la noche.

CAPITULO 8: Capítulos 6,7,8,9 Cámara Secreta.

 

—¿No deberíamos almorzar primero antes de comenzar el siguiente capítulo?

            ¿Adivinen quien preguntó? Si como todos ustedes se imaginan, fue Sirius Black.

—No es el mediodía todavía quizás debamos leer dos capítulos más, Black — Y quien le cortó el entusiasmo fue obviamente Minerva McGonagall.

            Lily tomó el libro de la mano de su esposo quién aprovechó la situación para acariciarles los dedos. Ella le sonrió levemente. Ambos estaban de mejor humor después de terminado el capítulo anterior.

 **—“ Gilderoy Lockhart”** — leyó Lily mientras se reía de las muecas de varios.

—¿Por qué los idiotas tienen que tener capítulos propios? — preguntó James recordando que en el libro anterior Snape también había tenido un capítulo propio.

**Al día siguiente, sin embargo, Harry apenas sonrió ni una vez. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor desde el desayuno en el Gran Salón.**

—¿Oh qué pasó? — preguntó Lily asustada.

—No te preocupes pelirroja, a estas alturas ya tendrías que estar acostumbrada a que tu hijo sea pesimista y extremistas. Seguramente nada es tan grave. Debe estar hablando sobre el castigo que tendrá que cumplir — la tranquilizó Sirius quien se ganó una sonrisa de agradecimiento de su mejor amigo.

**Bajo el techo encantado, que aquel día estaba de un triste color gris, las cuatro grandes mesas correspon­dientes a las cuatro casas estaban repletas de soperas con gachas de avena, fuentes de arenques ahumados, montones de tostadas y platos con huevos y beicon. Harry y Ron se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Hermione, que tenía su ejemplar de _Viajes con los vampiros_ abierto y apo­yado contra una taza de leche. La frialdad con que ella dijo «buenos días», hizo pensar a Harry que todavía les repro­chaba la manera en que habían llegado al colegio. **

—Es nuestra Lunático.

—Siempre nos trataba con la ley del hielo si él creía que nos sobrepasábamos — estuvo de acuerdo James al comentario de Canuto.

**Neville Longbottom, por el contrario, les saludó alegremente.**

Alice sonrió ante la mención de su hijo.

**Nevi­lle era un muchacho de cara redonda, propenso a los acci­dentes, y era la persona con peor memoria de entre todas las que Harry había conocido nunca.**

—No hay otra forma de que lo presenten — protestó la mujer.

**—El correo llegará en cualquier momento —comentó Neville—; supongo que mi abuela me enviará las cosas que me he olvidado.**

Frank sonrió y abrazó a su esposa.

**Efectivamente, Harry acababa de empezar sus gachas de avena cuando un centenar de lechuzas penetraron con gran estrépito en la sala, volando sobre sus cabezas, dando vueltas por la estancia y dejando caer cartas y paquetes so­bre la alborotada multitud. Un gran paquete de forma irre­gular rebotó en la cabeza de Neville, y un segundo después, una cosa gris cayó sobre la taza de Hermione, salpicándolos a todos de leche y plumas.**

**— _¡Errol!_ —dijo Ron, sacando por las patas a la empapa­da lechuza. _Errol_ se desplomó, sin sentido, sobre la mesa, con las patas hacia arriba y un sobre rojo y mojado en el pico.**

—Oh oh — dijo Remus sabiendo que era luego de que ellos recibieran varios de esos a lo largo de sus siete años en Hogwarts.

—Esto debe ser divertido — se rió Sirius anticipadamente. Howler más Molly igual a diversión asegurada en la sala.

**»¡No. ..! —exclamó Ron.**

**—No te preocupes, no está muerto —dijo Hermione, to­cando a _Errol_ con la punta del dedo.**

—Si, porque lo que le preocupa es la lechuza.

**—No es por eso... sino por esto.**

**Ron señalaba el sobre rojo. A Harry no le parecía que tuviera nada de particular, pero Ron y Neville lo miraban como si pudiera estallar en cualquier momento.**

**—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Me han enviado un _howler_ —dijo Ron con un hilo de voz.**

**—Será mejor que lo abras, Ron —dijo Neville, en un tí­mido susurro—. Si no lo hicieras, sería peor. Mi abuela una vez me envió uno, pero no lo abrí y... —tragó saliva— fue ho­rrible.**

—¿Por qué mi madre le enviaría uno a Neville? No veo que haya hecho nada para que lo merezca — se ofuscó un poco Frank. Definitivamente iba a hablar con su madre luego de que terminaran de leer los libros.

**Harry contempló los rostros aterrorizados y luego el so­bre rojo.**

**—¿Qué es un _howler_? —dijo.**

**Pero Ron fijaba toda su atención en la carta, que había empezado a humear por las esquinas.**

**—Ábrela —urgió Neville—. Será cuestión de unos mi­nutos.**

**Ron alargó una mano temblorosa, le quitó a _Errol_ el so­bre del pico con mucho cuidado y lo abrió. Neville se tapó los oídos con los dedos. Harry no comprendió por qué lo había hecho hasta una fracción de segundo después. Por un mo­mento, creyó que el sobre había estallado; en el salón se oyó un bramido tan potente que desprendió polvo del techo.**

—Es tiempo del show.

            Sirius se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de Molly.

**—... ROBAR EL COCHE, NO ME HABRÍA EXTRAÑADO QUE TE EXPULSARAN; ESPERA A QUE TE AGARRE, SUPONGO QUE NO TE HAS PARADO A PENSAR LO QUE SUFRIMOS TU PADRE Y YO CUANDO VIMOS QUE EL COCHE NO ESTABA...**

—Eso debe haber sido preocupante — dijo McGonagall.

**Los gritos de la señora Weasley, cien veces más fuertes de lo normal, hacían tintinear los platos y las cucharas en la mesa y reverberaban en los muros de piedra de manera en­sordecedora. En el salón, la gente se volvía hacia todos los lados para ver quién era el que había recibido el _howler_ , y Ron se encogió tanto en el asiento que sólo se le podía ver la frente colorada.**

Varios estaban tratando de ocultar la risa que la descripción del libro les estaba brindando.

**—... ESTA NOCHE LA CARTA DE DUMBLEDORE, CREÍ QUE TU PADRE SE MORÍA DE LA VERGUENZA, NO TE HEMOS CRIA­DO PARA QUE TE COMPORTES ASÍ, HARRY Y TÚ PODRÍAN HA­BESE MATADO...**

**Harry se había estado preguntando cuándo aparecería su nombre. Trataba de hacer como que no oía la voz que le estaba perforando los tímpanos.**

—¡Es tan igual a ti, Corn! — Sirius no pudo aguantar la risa y estalló en una carcajada — ¡Tú hacías lo mismo cuando tu madre nos mandaba un howler! ¡Seguías hablando con los demás como si nada!

—Al igual que tú, Canuto.

**Al dirigirse a los invernaderos, vieron al resto de la clase congregada en la puerta, esperando a la profesora Sprout. Harry, Ron y Hermione acababan de llegar cuando la vieron acercarse con paso decidido a través de la explanada, acom­pañada por Gilderoy Lockhart. La profesora Sprout llevaba un montón de vendas en los brazos, y sintiendo otra punzada de remordimiento, Harry vio a lo lejos que el sauce boxeador tenía varias de sus ramas en cabestrillo.**

—¿Es necesario tanto? — preguntó Frank.

—No, pero a Pomona le gusta cuidar de sus cosas — dijo McGonagall.

**La profesora Sprout era una bruja pequeña y rechon­cha que llevaba un sombrero remendado sobre la cabellera suelta. Generalmente, sus ropas siempre estaban manchadas de tierra, y si tía Petunia hubiera visto cómo llevaba las uñas, se habría desmayado. Gilderoy Lockhart, sin embar­go, iba inmaculado con su túnica amplia color turquesa y su pelo dorado que brillaba bajo un sombrero igualmente tur­quesa con ribetes de oro, perfectamente colocado.**

**—¡Hola, qué hay! —saludó Lockhart, sonriendo al grupo de estudiantes—. Estaba explicando a la profesora Sprout la manera en que hay que curar a un sauce boxeador.**

—Estúpido.

—Idiota.

—Egocéntrico.

—Tarado.

—Memo.

—Papamoscas.

—Mentecato.

—Ególatra.

—Necio.

—¡Black, Potter! ¡Ya entendimos su punto! — gritó McGonagall exasperada, pero riéndose internamente recordando viejas épcocas.

**¡Pero no quiero que piensen que sé más que ella de botánica! Lo que pasa es que en mis viajes me he encontrado varias de estas especies exóticas y...**

**—¡Hoy iremos al Invernadero 3, muchachos! —dijo la profesora Sprout, que parecía claramente disgustada, lo cual no concordaba en absoluto con el buen humor habitual en ella.**

—O sea que Lockhart se llevará maravillosamente con los profesores — dijo Remus riéndose.

**Se oyeron murmullos de interés. Hasta entonces, sólo ha­bían trabajado en el Invernadero 1. En el Invernadero 3 había plantas mucho más interesantes y peligrosas. La pro­fesora Sprout cogió una llave grande que llevaba en el cin­to y abrió con ella la puerta. A Harry le llegó el olor de la tierra húmeda y el abono mezclados con el perfume intenso de unas flores gigantes, del tamaño de un paraguas, que col­gaban del techo. Se disponía a entrar detrás de Ron y Her­mione cuando Lockhart lo detuvo sacando la mano rapidísi­mamente.**

—Ergggg.

**—¡Harry! Quería hablar contigo... Profesora Sprout, no le importa si retengo a Harry un par de minutos, ¿verdad?**

**A juzgar por la cara que puso la profesora Sprout, sí le importaba, pero Lockhart añadió:**

**—Sólo un momento —y le cerró la puerta del inverna­dero en las narices.**

—¡Que majadero! — dijo Molly.

**—Harry —dijo Lockhart. Sus grandes dientes blancos brillaban al sol cuando movía la cabeza—. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

—Idiota, idiota, idiota.

**Harry no dijo nada. Estaba completamente perplejo. No tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. Estaba a punto de decírselo, cuando Lockhart prosiguió:**

**—Nunca nada me había impresionado tanto como esto, ¡llegar a Hogwarts volando en un coche! Claro que ensegui­da supe por qué lo habías hecho. Se veía a la legua. Harry, Harry, Harry.**

**Era increíble cómo se las arreglaba para enseñar todos los dientes incluso cuando no estaba hablando.**

**—Te metí el gusanillo de la publicidad, ¿eh? —dijo Lockhart—. Le has encontrado el gusto. Te viste compar­tiendo conmigo la primera página del periódico y no pudiste resistir salir de nuevo.**

—Por favor. Si salió en la primera plana es porque estaba Harry, no tú, estúpido egocéntrico. Además Cachorro no es así — dijo James molesto.

**—No, profesor, verá...**

**—Harry, Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, cogiéndole por el hombro—. Lo comprendo. Es natural querer probar un poco más una vez que uno le ha cogido el gusto. Y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por habértelo hecho probar, porque es lógico que se te subiera a la cabeza. Pero mira, muchacho, no puedes ir volando en coche para convertirte en noticia.**

—Estúpida.

**Tienes que tomártelo con calma, ¿de acuerdo? Ya tendrás tiempo para estas cosas cuando seas mayor. Sí, sí, ya sé lo que estás pen­sando: «¡Es muy fácil para él, siendo ya un mago de fama in­ternacional!» Pero cuando yo tenía doce años, era tan poco importante como tú ahora.**

—¿Este hombre vive en una burbuja o qué? — preguntó Alice incrédula.

**¡De hecho, creo que era menos im­portante! Quiero decir que hay gente que ha oído hablar de ti, ¿no?,**

—Este hombre no sabe ni donde está parado. Estoy seguro de que él ni siquiera escribió sus libros — Lily indignada. Además él no comprendía como era su hijo en absoluto. Su hijo buscaba todo lo contrario a la publicidad y fama.

**por todo ese asunto con El—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado. —Contempló la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente—. Lo sé, lo sé, no es tanto como ganar cinco veces se­guidas el Premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, concedido por la revista _Corazón_ de _bruja_ , como he hecho yo, pero por algo hay que empezar.**

Sirius no pudo evitar y rompió en carcajada — Sonrisa — risa — más — risa — Encantadora — risa, risa, risa.

—No te olvides que fueron cinco veces — Frank se unió a las carcajadas.

—¿Y eso es más importante que derrotar a Voldemort? — preguntó Hagrid riéndose también.

**Le guiñó un ojo a Harry y se alejó con paso seguro. Harry se quedó atónito durante unos instantes,**

—Mi pobre niño.

**y luego, re­cordando que tenía que estar ya en el invernadero, abrió la puerta y entró.**

**La profesora Sprout estaba en el centro del invernade­ro, detrás de una mesa montada sobre caballetes. Sobre la mesa había unas veinte orejeras. Cuando Harry ocupó su si­tio entre Ron y Hermione, la profesora dijo:**

**—Hoy nos vamos a dedicar a replantar mandrágoras. Veamos, ¿quién me puede decir qué propiedades tiene la mandrágora?**

**Harry, Ron y Hermione compartieron su bandeja con un muchacho de Hufflepuff que Harry conocía de vista, pero con quien no había hablado nunca.**

**—Justin Finch—Fletchley —dijo alegremente, dándole la mano a Harry—. Claro que sé quién eres, el famoso Harry Potter. Y tú eres Hermione Granger, siempre la primera en todo. —Hermione sonrió al estrecharle la mano—. Y Ron Weasley. ¿No era tuyo el coche volador?**

—Así que nuestro trío se está haciendo famoso en el colegio — dijo Sirius. Arthur sonrió ante el comenario.

—Y con lo que hicieron el año anterior y como comenzaron este era de esperarse — le respondió Remus.

**Ron no sonrió. Obviamente, todavía se acordaba del _howler_.**

**—Ese Lockhart es famoso, ¿verdad? —dijo contento Justin, cuando empezaban a llenar sus macetas con estiér­col de dragón—. ¡Qué tipo más valiente! ¿Han leído sus li­bros?**

—¡oh no! Otro fanático.

**Yo me habría muerto de miedo si un hombre lobo me hubiera acorralado en una cabina de teléfonos,**

Remus se encogió levemente ante la mención del hombre lobo. Y a Frank no le pasó desapercibida esa acción así como el hecho que James le pasó una mano palmeándole el hombre inconscientemente.

**pero él se mantuvo sereno y ¡zas! Formidable.**

**»Me habían reservado plaza en Eton, pero estoy muy contento de haber venido aquí. Naturalmente, mi madre es­taba algo disgustada, pero desde que le hice leer los libros de Lockhart, empezó a comprender lo útil que puede resul­tar tener en la familia a un mago bien instruido...**

—Así que es un muggle nacido.

**Volvieron al castillo para lavarse un poco, y los de Gryffindor marcharon corriendo a la clase de Transformaciones.**

**Las clases de la profesora McGonagall eran siempre muy duras, pero aquel primer día resultó especialmente difícil. Todo lo que Harry había aprendido el año anterior parecía habérsele ido de la cabeza durante el verano.**

Ante esta afirmación había especialmente dos personas disgustadas. McGonagall y James.

Lily sonreía a su esposo por la cara graciosa que estaba haciendo porque su hijo no había sacado sus habilidades en transformaciones.

**Tenía que con­vertir un escarabajo en un botón, pero lo único que conse­guía era cansar al escarabajo, porque cada vez que éste esqui­vaba la varita mágica, se le caía del pupitre.**

**A Ron aún le iba peor. Había recompuesto su varita con un poco de celo que le habían dado, pero parecía que la reparación no había sido suficiente. Crujía y echaba chis­pas en los momentos más raros, y cada vez que Ron inten­taba transformar su escarabajo, quedaba envuelto en un espeso humo gris que olía a huevos podridos.**

—Una varita rota nunca vuelve a funcionar nuevamente.

**Incapaz de ver lo que hacía, aplastó el escarabajo con el codo sin querer y tuvo que pedir otro. A la profesora McGonagall no le hizo mucha gracia.**

**Terminaron de comer y salieron al patio. Estaba nubla­do. Hermione se sentó en un peldaño de piedra y volvió a hundir las narices en _Viajes con los vampiros_. Harry y Ron se pusieron a hablar de _quidditch_ , y pasaron varios minutos antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que alguien lo vigila­ba estrechamente. Al levantar la vista, vio al muchacho pe­queño de pelo castaño que la noche anterior se había puesto el sombrero seleccionador. Lo miraba como paralizado. Te­nía en las manos lo que parecía una cámara de fotos _muggle_ normal y corriente, y cuando Harry miró hacia él, se ruborizó en extremo.**

**—¿Me dejas, Harry? Soy... soy Colin Creevey —dijo en­trecortadamente, dando un indeciso paso hacia delante—. Estoy en Gryffindor también. ¿Podría..., me dejas... que te haga una foto? —dijo, levantando la cámara esperanzado.**

—Así que otro fan más de Cachorro.

**—¿Una foto? —repitió Harry sin comprender.**

—Si una foto. Ya sabes esos papeles donde hay imágenes y...

—Ya, Sirius — dijo Lily ofuscada.

**—Con ella podré demostrar que te he visto —dijo Colin Creevey con impaciencia, acercándose un poco más, como si no se atreviera—. Lo sé todo sobre ti. Todos me lo han conta­do: cómo sobreviviste cuando Quien—tú—sabes intentó ma­tarte y cómo desapareció él, y toda esa historia, y que con­servas en la frente la cicatriz en forma de rayo (con los ojos recorrió la línea del pelo de Harry).**

—¡Qué niño molesto!

**Y me ha dicho un com­pañero del dormitorio que si revelo el negativo en la poción adecuada, la foto saldrá con movimiento. —Colin exhaló un soplido de emoción y continuó—: Esto es estupendo, ¿ver­dad? Yo no tenía ni idea de que las cosas raras que hacía eran magia, hasta que recibí la carta de Hogwarts. Mi pa­dre es lechero y tampoco podía creérselo. Así que me dedico a tomar montones de fotos para enviárselas a casa.**

—Otro muggle nacido — comentó Alice — es extraño.

—¿Qué es extraño? — preguntó Lily sin saber como interpretar el comentario.

—Que parece que en este capítulo se ha mencionado a los muggles nacidos con frecuencia — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con la trama del libro? — preguntó Frank a su esposa.

—No lo se. Pero no nos olvidemos como se llama el libro.

—La Cámara Secreta — McGonagall se unió a la conversación.

—Y creo que todos sabemos sobre la leyenda — siguió hablando Alice exponiendo su parecer.

—Slytherin encerró un monstruo en la cámara para deshacerse de los hijos de muggles — Remus frunció el ceño ante la implicación del comentario.

Hagrid por otro lado estaba cada vez más pálido. —¿Se abrirá de nuevo? — preguntó asustado.

Todos, menos Dumbledore y McGonagall, lo miraron con expresiones interrogantes.

—¿Ya se abrió una vez? — preguntó Molly.

—Es mejor que Lily continúe leyendo el libro. Seguramente todas estas preguntas tendrán alguna respuesta — intervino Dumbledore.

**Y sería estupendo hacerte una. —Miró a Harry casi rogándole—. Tal vez tu amigo querría sacárnosla para que pudiera salir yo a tu lado. ¿Y me la podrías firmar luego?**

**—¿Firmar fotos? ¿Te dedicas a firmar fotos, Potter?**

**En todo el patio resonó la voz potente y cáustica de Draco Malfoy.**

—Otra vez el maldito idiota.

**Se había puesto detrás de Colin, flanqueado, como siempre en Hogwarts, por Crabbe y Goyle, sus amigotes.**

**—¡Todo el mundo a la cola! —gritó Malfoy a la multi­tud—. ¡Harry Potter firma fotos!**

**—No es verdad —dijo Harry de mal humor, apretando los puños—. ¡Cállate, Malfoy!**

**—Lo que pasa es que le tienes envidia —dijo Colin, cuyo cuerpo entero no era más grueso que el cuello de Crabbe.**

—Jajaja. Bien dicho muchacho. Ahora este chico me cae mejor — dijo James.

**—¿Envidia? —dijo Malfoy, que ya no necesitaba seguir gritando, porque la mitad del patio lo escuchaba—. ¿De qué? ¿De tener una asquerosa cicatriz en la frente? No, gra­cias. ¿Desde cuándo uno es más importante por tener la ca­beza rajada por una cicatriz?**

—Pues por como le hablabas a papi antes parece que si.

**Crabbe y Goyle se estaban riendo con una risita idiota.**

**—Échate al retrete y tira de la cadena, Malfoy —dijo Ron con cara de malas pulgas. Crabbe dejó de reír y empezó a restregarse de manera amenazadora los nudillos, que eran del tamaño de castañas.**

**—Weasley, ten cuidado —dijo Malfoy con un aire des­pectivo—. No te metas en problemas o vendrá tu mamá y te sacará del colegio. —Luego imitó un tono de voz chillón y amenazante—. «Si vuelves a hacer otra...»**

—Muchacho maleducado. Alguien debería enseñarte modales — Arthur estaba ofuscado — Nada bueno sale de un Malfoy.

**Varios alumnos de quinto curso de la casa de Slytherin que había por allí cerca rieron la gracia a carcajadas.**

**—A Weasley le gustaría que le firmaras una foto, Potter —sonrió Malfoy—. Pronto valdrá más que la casa entera de su familia.**

Hubo un siseo general en la sala ante el comentario.

**Ron sacó su varita reparada con celo, pero Hermione ce­rró _Viajes con los vampiros_ de un golpe y susurró:**

**—¡Cuidado!**

**—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Gilderoy Lockhart caminaba hacia ellos a grandes zancadas, y la túnica color turquesa se le arremolinaba por detrás—. ¿Quién fir­ma fotos?**

—Como si lo que necesitara mi hijo es que ese estúpido apareciera en escena — se ofuscó James — Maldito idiota engreído.

**Harry quería hablar, pero Lockhart lo interrumpió pa­sándole un brazo por los hombros y diciéndole en voz alta y tono jovial:**

**—¡No sé por qué lo he preguntado! ¡Volvemos a las an­dadas, Harry!**

—Idiota.

**Sujeto por Lockhart y muerto de vergüenza, Harry vio que Malfoy se mezclaba sonriente con la multitud.**

**—Vamos, señor Creevey —dijo Lockhart, sonriendo a Colin—. Una foto de los dos será mucho mejor. Y te la firma­remos los dos.**

**Colin buscó la cámara a tientas y sacó la foto al mismo tiempo que la campana señalaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde.**

En la sala había varios indignados y varios divertidos por los consejos que Lockhart le estaba dando a Harry. Y algunos estaban riendo mientras escuchaban como ambos se dirigían al aula.

**El resto de la clase entró en el aula ruidosamente, y Ron y Hermione se sentaron a ambos lados de Harry.**

**—Se podía freír un huevo en tu cara —dijo Ron—. Más te vale que Creevey y Ginny no se conozcan, porque funda­rían el club de fans de Harry Potter.**

—¡Ron! No te burles de tu hermana.

**—Cállate —le interrumpió Harry. Lo único que le falta­ba es que a oídos de Lockhart llegaran las palabras «club de fans de Harry Potter».**

**Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, Lockhart se aclaró sonoramente la garganta y se hizo el silencio. Se acercó a Neville Longbottom, cogió el ejemplar de _Recorridos con los trols_ y lo levantó para enseñar la portada, con su propia fo­tografía que guiñaba un ojo.**

Y así continuaron escuchando de boca de Lily como el nuevo profesor de defensa se presentaba y daba los cuestionarios a los chicos.

—¿Por qué contrató a ese idiota, profesor? — preguntó Frank.

—Cada año se hace más difícil conseguir un profesor para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. A veces no aplica ninguno y tengo que salir a buscarlo. Así que lamentablemente tengo que darle el puesto a personas no muy adecuadas para el puesto.

—¿Entonces es verdad que está maldito el puesto? — preguntó Arthur.

Dumbledore pensó unos momentos antes de responder — Si, negarlo sería absurdo, pero la razón prefiero guardármela por el momento. Tengo la extraña sensación de que eso se sabrá con el tiempo.

**—... pero la señorita Hermione Granger sí conoce mi ambición secreta, que es librar al mundo del mal y comer­cializar mi propia gama de productos para el cuidado del ca­bello, ¡buena chica! De hecho —dio la vuelta al papel—, ¡está perfecto! ¿Dónde está la señorita Hermione Granger?**

**Hermione alzó una mano temblorosa.**

**—¡Excelente! —dijo Lockhart con una sonrisa—, ¡exce­lente! ¡Diez puntos para Gryffindor! Y en cuanto a...**

—Al menos Gryffindor recibió diez puntos — dijo Sirius. Algo bueno había salido de la clase hasta el momento.

**De debajo de la mesa sacó una jaula grande, cubierta por una funda, y la puso encima de la mesa, para que todos la vieran.**

**—Ahora, ¡cuidado! Es mi misión dotarlos de defensas contra las más horrendas criaturas del mundo mágico. Pue­de que en esta misma aulas se tengan que encarar a las co­sas que más temen. Pero sepan que no les ocurrirá nada malo mientras yo esté aquí. Todo lo que les pido es que con­serven la calma.**

—Ay por Merlín, no creo que salga nada bueno de esto — Molly se preocupó anticipadamente.

**En contra de lo que se había propuesto, Harry asomó la cabeza por detrás del montón de libros para ver mejor la jau­la. Lockhart puso una mano sobre la funda. Dean y Seamus habían dejado de reír. Neville se encogía en su asiento de la primera fila.**

**—Tengo que pedirles que no griten —dijo Lockhart en voz baja—. Podrían enfurecerse.**

**Cuando toda la clase estaba con el corazón en un puño, Lockhart levantó la funda.**

**—Sí —dijo con entonación teatral—, duendecillos de Cornualles recién cogidos.**

—Bueno, eso no es demasiado peligroso — Molly respiró tranquila.

—Quizás sea lo máximo que el idiota pueda manejar — dijo Sirius.

—O tal vez ni eso pueda — se rió James a su lado.

**Seamus Finnigan no pudo controlarse y soltó una car­cajada que ni siquiera Lockhart pudo interpretar como un grito de terror.**

**—¿Sí? —Lockhart sonrió a Seamus.**

**—Bueno, es que no son... muy peligrosos, ¿verdad? —se explicó Seamus con dificultad.**

**—¡No estés tan seguro! —dijo Lockhart, apuntando a Seamus con un dedo acusador—. ¡Pueden ser unos seres en­demoniadamente engañosos!**

**Los duendecillos eran de color azul eléctrico y medían unos veinte centímetros de altura, con rostros afilados y vo­ces tan agudas y estridentes que era como oír a un montón de periquitos discutiendo. En el instante en que había le­vantado la funda, se habían puesto a parlotear y a moverse como locos, golpeando los barrotes para meter ruido y ha­ciendo muecas a los que tenían más cerca.**

**—Está bien —dijo Lockhart en voz alta—. ¡Veamos qué hacen con ellos! —Y abrió la jaula.**

—¿Abrió la jaula? Es un idiota.

—Lo que no es nada para sorprenderse — dijo Frank.

**Se armó un pandemónium. Los duendecillos salieron dis­parados como cohetes en todas direcciones. Dos cogieron a Neville por las orejas y lo alzaron en el aire.**

—Oh no — exclamó Alice preocupada y molesta. ¿Por qué tenían que agarrar a su hijo.

**Algunos salieron volando y atravesaron las ventanas, llenando de cristales rotos a los de la fila de atrás. El resto se dedicó a destruir la clase más rápidamente que un rinoceronte en estampida. Co­gían los tinteros y rociaban de tinta la clase, hacían trizas los libros y los folios, rasgaban los carteles de las paredes, le daban vuelta a la papelera y cogían bolsas y libros y los arro­jaban por las ventanas rotas. Al cabo de unos minutos, la mitad de la clase se había refugiado debajo de los pupitres y Neville se balanceaba colgando de la lámpara del techo.**

—Espero que el estúpido ese haga algo para ayudar a mi hijo — Alice se cruzó de brazos.

Frank le acarició la espalda tranquilizándola.

**—Vamos ya, rodéenlos, rodéenlos, sólo son duendeci­llos... —gritaba Lockhart.**

—¿Siendo el profesor no tendría que haberles enseñado primero como hacerlo? — se preguntó Arthur — Espero que en alguno de los años siguientes tengan un par de buenos profesores.

**Se remangó, blandió su varita mágica y gritó:**

**— _¡Peskipiski Pestenomi!_**

—¡Ese ni siquiera es el hechizo adecuado! ¡¿Y después dice que escribió todos esos libros?! — dijo Hagrid.

—Estoy segura que escribió los libros. Lo que no hizo fue lo que supuestamente cuentan que él desempeñó — le contestó McGonagall.

**No sirvió absolutamente de nada; uno de los duendeci­llos le arrebató la varita y la tiró por la ventana.**

—Que se puede esperar de un idiota.

**Lockhart tragó saliva y se escondió debajo de su mesa,**

—Además cobarde.

**a tiempo de evitar ser aplastado por Neville, que cayó al suelo un segun­do más tarde, al ceder la lámpara.**

—¡Oh no mi hijo!

—Tranquilízate, Alice. Nuestro hijo estará bien. Es solo un simple golpe — Frank le acarició el vientre en círculos.

**Sonó la campana y todos corrieron hacia la salida. En la calma relativa que siguió, Lockhart se irguió, vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione y les dijo:**

**—Bueno, ustedes tres meterán en la jaula los que quedan. —Salió y cerró la puerta.**

—¿Eh?

—Es un completo idiota — Remus negó con la cabeza incrédulamente — ¿Cuántas veces ya hemos dicho esa palabra desde que apareció en el libro?

—Muchas. Pero seguramente menos de las veces que quedan por decir — le respondió James también sorprendido.

**—¿Pueden creerlo? —bramó Ron, cuando uno de los duen­decillos que quedaban le mordió en la oreja haciéndole daño.**

**—Sólo quiere que adquiramos experiencia práctica —dijo Hermione, inmovilizando a dos duendecillos a la vez con un útil hechizo congelador y metiéndolos en la jaula.**

—Vamos, Hermione, eres una chica inteligente, no puedes defenderlo — se quejó Sirius.

**—¿Experiencia práctica? —dijo Harry, intentando atra­par a uno que bailaba fuera de su alcance sacando la len­gua—. Hermione, él no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía.**

—Obviamente.

**—Mentira —dijo Hermione—. Ya has leído sus libros, fíjate en todas las cosas asombrosas que ha hecho...**

—Él no las hizo. De eso estoy segura — dijo Alice que se encontraba muy molesta con el hombre que era causante de lo que le había sucedido a su hijo.

**—Que él dice que ha hecho —añadió Ron.**

—Bueno, Ron está de acuerdo con nosotros — dijo Arthur.

—Este es el final del capítulo — Lily le tendió el libro a Molly.

—

—El título ya está apareciendo. El séptimo capítulo se titula... oh...

—¿Qué sucede Molly? — preguntó Arthur acercándose a leerlo — ¿Qué dice? Ahh... Oh...

Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó Lily ansiosa y preocupada por lo que pudiera pasarle a su hijo.

—Bueno... se llama... **“Los «sangre sucia» y una voz misteriosa”**

Todos hicieron una mueca de desaprobación y a la vez de pesadumbre. Lamentablemente ya se imaginaban a quien iba a ser dirigido el insulto y quien lo iba hacer.

**Durante los días siguientes, Harry pasó bastante tiempo es­quivando a Gilderoy Lockhart cada vez que lo veía acercarse por un corredor.**

—Bien pensado, Cachorro.

**Pero más difícil aún era evitar a Colin Creevey, que parecía saberse de memoria el horario de Harry. Nada le hacía tan feliz como preguntar «¿Va todo bien, Harry?» seis o siete veces al día, y oír «Hola, Colin» en res­puesta, a pesar de que la voz de Harry en tales ocasiones sonaba irritada.**

—Demasiado amable. Eso es por parte de Lily — dijo Remus — James ya lo hubiera asustado en la segunda oportunidad.

—Ja. Ja. Ja. Muy gracioso, Lunático.

—De hecho si lo es.

**Así que, entre unas cosas y otras, Harry se alegró muchísimo cuando llegó el fin de semana, porque Ron, Hermione y él habían pla­neado hacer una visita a Hagrid el sábado por la mañana.**

**Pero el capitán del equipo de _quidditch_ de Gryffindor, Oliver Wood, despertó a Harry con un zarandeo varias ho­ras antes de lo que él habría deseado.**

**—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry aturdido.**

**—¡Entrenamiento de _quidditch_! —respondió Wood—. ¡Vamos!**

—¡Si, Quidditch! — dijeron Sirius y James a la vez. Para los hombres ya era hora de que apareciera su deporte favorito en el libro.

**Harry miró por la ventana, entornando los ojos. Una ne­blina flotaba en el cielo de color rojizo y dorado. Una vez despierto, se preguntó cómo había podido dormir con semejan­te alboroto de pájaros.**

**—Oliver —observó Harry con voz ronca—, si todavía está amaneciendo...**

**—Exacto —respondió Wood. Era un muchacho alto y fornido de sexto curso y, en aquel momento, tenía los ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Forma parte de nuestro nuevo programa de entrenamiento. Venga, coge tu escoba y an­dando —dijo Wood con decisión—. Ningún equipo ha empe­zado a entrenar todavía. Este año vamos a ser los primeros en empezar...**

—Él está obsesionado con el Quidditch — Molly negó con la cabeza — Pero parece que no es él único — agregó al ver la cara de incredulidad de su esposo y los demás hombres.

**Bostezando y un poco tembloroso, Harry saltó de la cama e intentó buscar su túnica de _quidditch_.**

**—¡Así me gusta! —dijo Wood—. Nos veremos en el cam­po dentro de quince minutos.**

Molly siguió leyendo mientras todos discutían sobre lo molesto que era Colin siguiendo a Harry y hablando hasta por los codos.

**Harry no sabía cómo librarse de él. Era como tener una sombra habladora, extremadamente habladora.**

—Esa es una buena descripción del muchacho. Me gusta estás metáforas. Lo que me pregunto es si es lo que piensa Harry o es la descripción de la autora — razonó Alice.

—Es Harry — dijo Lily — Seguramente la autora traspasa sus pensamientos a los renglones.

—Es verdad. Lils tiene ese mismo tipo de pensamiento sarcástico — dijo James sonriéndole a su esposa.

**El resto del equipo de Gryffindor ya estaba en los ves­tuarios. El único que parecía realmente despierto era Wood. Fred y George Weasley estaban sentados, con los ojos hin­chados y el pelo sin peinar, junto a Alicia Spinnet, de cuarto curso, que parecía que se estaba quedando dormida apoya­da en la pared. Sus compañeras cazadoras, Katie Bell y Angelina Johnson, sentadas una junto a otra, bostezaban enfrente de ellos.**

**Wood sostenía un plano de un campo de _quidditch_ , lleno de líneas, flechas y cruces en diferentes colores. Sacó la vari­ta mágica, dio con ella un golpe en la tabla y las flechas co­menzaron a moverse como orugas. En el momento en que Wood se lanzó a soltar el discurso sobre sus nuevas tácticas, a Fred Weasley se le cayó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Ali­cia Spinnet y empezó a roncar.**

—Debe ser un discurso muy divertido — se rió Hagrid junto con otros.

**—Bueno —dijo Wood al final, sacando a Harry de sus fantasías sobre los deliciosos manjares que podría estar de­sayunando en ese mismo instante en el  castillo—. ¿Ha que­dado claro? ¿Alguna pregunta?**

**—Yo tengo una pregunta, Oliver —dijo George, que aca­baba de despertar dando un respingo—. ¿Por qué no nos contaste todo esto ayer cuando estábamos despiertos?**

Hubo un coro general de risas.

—Y además es cierto. ¿A quién se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de discursos en la madrugada? — preguntó Alice.

Sirius, Remus y Lily señalaron a James, quien frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

**A Wood no le hizo gracia.**

—A mi si.

**—Escúchenme todos —les dijo, con el entrecejo frunci­do—, tendríamos que haber ganado la copa de _quidditch_ el año pasado. Éramos el mejor equipo con diferencia. Pero, por desgracia, y debido a circunstancias que escaparon a nuestro control...**

**Harry se removió en el asiento, con un sentimiento de culpa.**

—No era necesario decir eso — dijo Lily molesta. Su hijo no tendría que sentir culpa de nada. Si Wood era lo suficientemente idiota para creer que el Quidditch era más importante que evitar que Voldemort volviera al poder era su propio problema.

**Habían permanecido tanto tiempo en los vestuarios, que el sol ya estaba bastante alto, aunque sobre el estadio queda­ban restos de niebla. Cuando Harry saltó al terreno de jue­go, vio a Ron y Hermione en las gradas.**

**—¿Aún no han terminado? —preguntó Ron, perplejo.**

**—Aún no hemos empezado —respondió Harry, mirando con envidia las tostadas con mermelada que Ron y Hermio­ne se habían traído del Gran Comedor—. Wood nos ha esta­do enseñando nuevas estrategias.**

**Montó en la escoba y, dando una patada en el suelo, se elevó en el aire. El frío aire de la mañana le azotaba el rostro, consiguiendo despertarle bastante más que la larga exposición de Wood. Era maravilloso regresar al campo de _quidditch_. **

James sonrió estando de acuerdo. Y esa sensación del aire entre sus ropas y su cabello al volar era indescriptible.

**Dio una vuelta por el estadio a toda velocidad, haciendo una carrera con Fred y George.**

**—¿Qué es ese ruido? —preguntó Fred, cuando dobla­ban la esquina a toda velocidad.**

**Harry miró a las gradas. Colin estaba sentado en uno de los asientos superiores, con la cámara levantada, sacan­do una foto tras otra, y el sonido de la cámara se ampliaba extraordinariamente en el estadio vacío.**

—Creo que este niño más que un fan se está transformando en un acosador — dijo Remus divertido.

—Eso no es divertido. Está molestando a Cachorro — se quejó Sirius.

—Es solo un niño, Canuto.

**—¡Mira hacia aquí, Harry! ¡Aquí! —chilló.**

**—¿Quién es ése? —preguntó Fred.**

**—Ni idea —mintió Harry, acelerando para alejarse lo más posible de Colin.**

**—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Wood frunciendo el entrecejo y vo­lando hacia ellos — ¿Por qué saca fotos aquél? No me gusta. Podría ser un espía de Slytherin que intentara averiguar en qué consiste nuestro programa de entrenamiento.**

—Creo que está un poco paranoico — dijo Arthur.

**—Es de Gryffindor —dijo rápidamente Harry.**

**—Y los de Slytherin no necesitan espías, Oliver —ob­servó George.**

—¿Por qué?

**—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Wood con irritación.**

**—Porque están aquí en persona —dijo George, señalan­do hacia un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas verdes que se dirigían al campo, con las escobas en la mano.**

—Aggg eso no es nada bueno — se quejó James.

**—¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo Wood indignado—. ¡He re­servado el campo para hoy! ¡Veremos qué pasa!**

**Wood se dirigió velozmente hacia el suelo. Debido al enojo aterrizó más bruscamente de lo que habría querido y al desmontar se tambaleó un poco. Harry, Fred y George lo siguieron.**

**—Flint —gritó Wood al capitán del equipo de Slythe­rin—, es nuestro turno de entrenamiento. Nos hemos levan­tado a propósito. ¡Así que ya pueden largarse!**

**Marcus Flint aún era más corpulento que Wood. Con una expresión de astucia digna de un trol, replicó:**

**—Hay bastante sitio para todos, Wood.**

—Estúpido Slytherin.

**Angelina, Alicia y Katie también se habían acercado. No había chicas entre los del equipo de Slytherin,**

Las mujeres miraron un poco indignadas.

**que for­maban una piña frente a los de Gryffindor y miraban burlonamente a Wood.**

**—¡Pero yo he reservado el campo! —dijo Wood, escu­piendo la rabia—. ¡Lo he reservado!**

**—¡Ah! —dijo Flint—, pero nosotros traemos una hoja firmada por el profesor Snape.**

—Quijicus idiota. Abusador de autoridad — se quejó Sirius. Y James apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

**«Yo, el profesor S. Snape, con­cedo permiso al equipo de Slytherin para entrenar hoy en el campo de _quidditch_ debido a su necesidad de dar entrena­miento al nuevo buscador.»**

**—¿Tienen un buscador nuevo? —preguntó Wood, preo­cupado—. ¿Quién es?**

**Detrás de seis corpulentos jugadores, apareció un sépti­mo, más pequeño, que sonreía con su cara pálida y afilada: era Draco Malfoy.**

—¿Son tantos los celos hacia mi hijo que quiere la misma posición?

**—¿No eres tú el hijo de Lucius Malfoy? —preguntó Fred, mirando a Malfoy con desagrado.**

**—Es curioso que menciones al padre de Malfoy —dijo Flint, mientras el conjunto de Slytherin sonreía aún más—. Déjame que te enseñe el generoso regalo que ha hecho al equipo de Slytherin.**

**Los siete presentaron sus escobas. Siete mangos muy pulidos, completamente nuevos, y siete placas de oro que decían «Nimbus 2.001» brillaron ante las narices de los de Gryffindor al temprano sol de la mañana.**

—Parece que alguien compró su puesto en el equipo — dijo James.

—Eso es una mala decisión — dijo Arthur — Poner a una persona en un puesto tan importante como el de buscador solo porque compró el puesto.

—Pero tienen siete escobas nuevas — puntualizó Frank.

—Si, pero un buen buscador es más importante. Es un puesto estratégico — concordó Remus con Arthur.

**—Ultimísimo modelo. Salió el mes pasado —dijo Flint con un ademán de desprecio, quitando una mota de polvo del extremo de la suya—. Creo que deja muy atrás la vieja serie 2.000. En cuanto a las viejas Barredoras —sonrió mi­rando desdeñosamente a Fred y George, que sujetaban sen­das Barredora 5—, mejor que las utilicen para borrar la pi­zarra.**

**Durante un momento, a ningún jugador de Gryffindor se le ocurrió qué decir.**

—¿Por qué? Hay muchas cosas que pueden decir. Como que son mejores jugadores por ejemplo — dijo Arthur.

—Que tienen al buscador más joven en un siglo — James aprovechó el momento para mostrar el orgullo por su hijo.

**Malfoy sonreía con tantas ganas que tenía los ojos casi cerrados.**

**—Miren —dijo Flint—. Invaden el campo.**

**Ron y Hermione cruzaban el césped para enterarse de qué pasaba.**

**—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Ron a Harry—. ¿Por qué no juegan? ¿Y qué está haciendo ése aquí?**

**Miraba a Malfoy, vestido con su túnica del equipo de _quidditch_ de Slytherin.**

**—Soy el nuevo buscador de Slytherin, Weasley —dijo Malfoy, con petulancia—. Estamos admirando las escobas que mi padre ha comprado para todo el equipo.**

**Ron miró boquiabierto las siete soberbias escobas que tenía delante.**

**—Son buenas, ¿eh? —dijo Malfoy con sorna—. Pero qui­zás el equipo de Gryffindor pueda conseguir oro y comprar también escobas nuevas. Podrían subastar las Barredora 5. Cualquier museo pujaría por ellas.**

—Estúpida lagartija.

—¿Lagartija? — preguntó Remus a Sirius.

—Si, es un reptil, pero ni se asoma a serpiente. Así que...

—Lagartija.

**El equipo de Slytherin estalló de risa.**

**—Pero en el equipo de Gryffindor nadie ha tenido que comprar su acceso —observó Hermione agudamente—. To­dos entraron por su valía.**

—¡Así se dice Hermione!

**Del rostro de Malfoy se borró su mirada petulante.**

**—Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa _sangre sucia_ —espetó él.**

Hubo gritos generales en la sala. Y palabras que no son dignas de reproducir en ningún momento. Todas dirigidas a la mal nacida lagartija... digo Malfoy.

—¡Maldita rata rastrera! ¡Ya te voy a enseñar yo a respetar a la gente! ¡Estúpido engreído! ¡¿Te crees mejor que ella?! ¡Pues ten una noticia Malfoy. Ella es diez millones de veces mejor?! ¡Y yo te lo voy a demostrar ni bien nazcas! — Sirius despotricó saltando de su silla.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Ese mal nacido ni siquiera va a saber quien lo golpeó! — dijo James molesto recordando todas las veces que ese insulto fue dirigido hacia su esposa.

**Harry comprendió enseguida que lo que había dicho Malfoy era algo realmente grave, porque sus palabras pro­vocaron de repente una reacción tumultuosa. Flint tuvo que ponerse rápidamente delante de Malfoy para evitar que Fred y George saltaran sobre él. Alicia gritó «¡Cómo te atre­ves!», y Ron se metió la mano en la túnica y, sacando su vari­ta mágica, amenazó «¡Pagarás por esto, Malfoy!», y sacando la varita por debajo del brazo de Flint, la dirigió al rostro de Malfoy.**

Por primera vez, Molly no parecía disgustada o enfadada con la actitud de sus hijos. Estaba contenta de que defendieran a su amiga y se levantaran por algo que valía la pena. Arthur también estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo.

—Ron ha defendido ha Hermione — dijo Remus sonriendo.

—Por su puesto ¿Qué esperabas? — espetó Molly.

—Oh no me malinterpretes, Molly — Remus siguió sonriendo — Solo digo que parece mucho más afectado que el resto.

—Es su mejor amiga — habló Frank tampoco entendiendo.

—Si, yo creo lo mismo que tú estás insinuando, Remus — dijo Alice que por otra parte había interpretado lo que el hombre quería insinuar.

La conversación quedó allí. Con la mitad de la sala entendiendo las implicaciones de las palabras del joven lobo y con la otra mitad perpleja.

**Un estruendo resonó en todo el estadio, y del extremo roto de la varita de Ron surgió un rayo de luz verde que, dán­dole en el estómago, lo derribó sobre el césped.**

—¡Oh no! Me había olvidado completamente que la varita de Ron no funciona bien — dijo Molly preocupada.

**—¡Ron! ¡Ron! ¿Estás bien? —chilló Hermione.**

**Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Por el contrario, emitió un tremendo eructo y le salieron de la boca varias babosas que le cayeron en el regazo.**

—Egggggggggg.

—Ohhhh pobre Ron — dijo Lily apenada — No se merecía nada así. Pero ha valido la pena defender a su amiga. Cuando Hermione sepa de que se trata el insulto se sentirá bien de que todos hayan reaccionado de esa forma.

James acarició a su esposa en la espalda. Sabía que en este momento simpatizaba con lo que pudiera sentir más adelante la muchacha. Y también temía que estuviera recordando la vez que aquella palabra había resultado más dolorosa. Él aún se seguía sintiendo algo culpable porque si él no hubiera molestado a Snape, este no lo hubiera dicho. Aunque su mujer en incontables ocasiones le juró que jamás lo culpó a él por eso.

**El equipo de Slytherin se partía de risa. Flint se dester­nillaba, apoyado en su escoba nueva. Malfoy, a cuatro patas, golpeaba el suelo con el puño.**

—Maldita sabandija. Igual a tu padre tenías que haber salido — murmuraba Arthur entre dientes. No era común verlo así de enojado.

**Los de Gryffindor rodeaban a Ron, que seguía vomitando babosas grandes y brillantes. Nadie se atrevía a tocarlo.**

**—Lo mejor es que lo llevemos a la cabaña de Hagrid, que está más cerca —dijo Harry a Hermione, quien asintió valerosamente, y entre los dos cogieron a Ron por los bra­zos.**

**—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Harry? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Está enfermo? Pero podrás curarlo, ¿no? —Colin había bajado co­rriendo de su puesto e iba dando saltos al lado de ellos mien­tras salían del campo. Ron tuvo una horrible arcada y más babosas le cayeron por el pecho—. ¡Ah! —exclamó Colin, fascinado y levantando la cámara—, ¿puedes sujetarlo un poco para que no se mueva, Harry?**

—No es momento para esas cosas, chiquillo — se ofuscó Molly. Su hijo estaba sufriendo por defender a su amiga. No era una atracción para que el muchacho le estuviese sacando una foto.

**—¡Fuera de aquí, Colin! —dijo Harry enfadado. Entre él y Hermione sacaron a Ron del estadio y se dirigieron al bosque a través de la explanada.**

**—Ya casi llegamos, Ron —dijo Hermione, cuando vie­ron a lo lejos la cabaña del guardián—. Dentro de un minuto estarás bien. Ya falta poco.**

**Les separaban siete metros de la casa de Hagrid cuan­do se abrió la puerta. Pero no fue Hagrid el que salió por ella, sino Gilderoy Lockhart,**

—Justo lo que Ron necesita — dijo James.

—Idiota.

**que aquel día llevaba una túnica de color malva muy claro. Se les acercó con paso deci­dido.**

**—Rápido, aquí detrás —dijo Harry, escondiendo a Ron detrás de un arbusto que había allí. Hermione los siguió, de mala gana.**

**—¡Es muy sencillo si sabes hacerlo! —decía Lockhart a Hagrid en voz alta—. ¡Si necesitas ayuda, ya sabes dónde estoy! Te dejaré un ejemplar de mi libro. Pero me sorpren­de que no tengas ya uno. Te firmaré un ejemplar esta noche y te lo enviaré.**

—Este hombre cada vez pierde más tuercas. Parece que todo el tiempo está intentando enseñarle a la gente cosas sobre lo que ellos son mejores que nadie.

**¡Bueno, adiós! —Y se fue hacia el castillo a grandes zancadas.**

**Harry esperó a que Lockhart se perdiera de vista y luego sacó a Ron del arbusto y lo llevó hasta la puerta principal de la casa de Hagrid. Llamaron a toda prisa.**

**Hagrid apareció inmediatamente, con aspecto de estar de mal humor,**

—Parece que no me agrada mucho tampoco en el futuro — se rió Hagrid.

—Lo cual es lógico ya que es un completo imbecil.

**pero se le iluminó la cara cuando vio de quién se trataba.**

**—Me estaba preguntando cuándo vendrían a verme... Entren, entren. Creía que sería el profesor Lockhart que volvía.**

**Harry y Hermione introdujeron a Ron en la cabaña, donde había una gran cama en un rincón y una chimenea encendida en el otro extremo. Hagrid no pareció preocuparse mucho por el problema de las babosas de Ron, cuyos deta­lles explicó Harry apresuradamente mientras lo sentaban en una silla.**

**—Es preferible que salgan a que entren —dijo ufano, poniéndole delante una palangana grande de cobre—. Vo­mítalas todas, Ron.**

**—No creo que se pueda hacer nada salvo esperar a que la cosa acabe —dijo Hermione apurada, contemplando a Ron inclinado sobre la palangana—. Es un hechizo difícil de realizar aun en condiciones óptimas, pero con la varita rota...**

**Hagrid estaba ocupado preparando un té. _Fang_ , su perro jabalinero, llenaba a Harry de babas.**

**—¿Qué quería Lockhart, Hagrid? —preguntó Harry, ras­cándole las orejas a _Fang_.**

**—Enseñarme cómo me puedo librar de los duendes del pozo —gruñó Hagrid,**

—Nadie sabe hacerlo mejor que tú — le dijo Sirius a Hagrid.

—Lo cual no es gran casa, ya que es él único al que has visto hacerlo — se burló Remus.

—Eso no quiere decir que no sea verdad.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Todo lo que tenga que ver con criaturas Hagrid es el mejor.

Mientras los dos hombres hablaban el Hagrid de la sala se tornaba color tomate.

**quitando de la mesa limpia un gallo a medio pelar y poniendo en su lugar la tetera—. Como si no lo supiera. Y también hablaba sobre una _banshee_ a la que venció. Si en todo eso hay una palabra de cierto, me como la tetera.**

—Me gustaría ver eso.

—Por favor, Black. Llámese a silencio aunque sea por solo unos minutos — dijo McGonagall masajeándose las sienes.

**Era muy raro que Hagrid criticara a un profesor de Hogwarts, y Harry lo miró sorprendido. Hermione, sin em­bargo, dijo en voz algo más alta de lo normal:**

**—Creo que son injustos. Obviamente, el profesor Dumbledore ha juzgado que era el mejor para el puesto y...**

—Si, claro — obviamente Sirius no le hizo caso a su ex profesora de transformaciones y continuó interrumpiendo.

**—Era el único para el puesto —repuso Hagrid, ofre­ciéndoles un plato de caramelos de café con leche, mientras Ron tosía ruidosamente sobre la palangana—. Y quiero decir el único. Es muy difícil encontrar profesores que den Artes Oscuras, porque a nadie le hace mucha gracia. Da la impresión de que la asignatura está maldita. Ningún profe­sor ha durado mucho. Díganme —preguntó Hagrid, miran­do a Ron—, ¿a quién intentaba hechizar?**

**—Malfoy le llamó algo a Hermione —respondió Harry—. Tiene que haber sido algo muy fuerte, porque todos se pusie­ron furiosos.**

**—Fue muy fuerte —dijo Ron con voz ronca, incorporán­dose sobre la mesa, con el rostro pálido y sudoroso—. Malfoy la llamó _«sangre sucia»_.**

**Ron se apartó cuando volvió a salirle una nueva tanda de babosas. Hagrid parecía indignado.**

Lily le sonrió a Hagrid recordando las veces que él la había ayudado después de haber sido insultado. En especial en las primeras que todavía no estaba acostumbrada a recibir aquel agravio.

**—¡No! —bramó volviéndose a Hermione.**

**—Sí —dijo ella—. Pero yo no sé qué significa. Claro que podría decir que fue muy grosero...**

—Algo que Hermione no sabe — dijo Sirius — Pero no creo que ninguno de lo libros a los que ella tenga acceso hablen del tema.

Todos asintieron.

**—Es lo más insultante que se le podría ocurrir —dijo Ron, volviendo a incorporarse—. _Sangre sucia_ es un nombre realmente repugnante con el que llaman a los hijos de _muggles_ , ya sabes, de padres que no son magos. Hay algunos ma­gos, como la familia de Malfoy, que creen que son mejores que nadie porque tienen lo que ellos llaman _sangre limpia_. **

Arthur sonrió al escuchar a su hijo y saber que sus creencias son compartidas por ellos. Aunque ya se había dado cuenta es bueno escucharlo.

**—Sol­tó un leve eructo, y una babosa solitaria le cayó en la palma de la mano. La arrojó a la palangana y prosiguió—. Desde luego, el resto de nosotros sabe que eso no tiene ninguna im­portancia. Mira a Neville Longbottom... es de sangre limpia y apenas es capaz de sujetar el caldero correctamente.**

—Eyyyy. No tenía porque mencionar a mi hijo. Él no ha hecho nada malo — dijo Alice molesta. Y Frank tampoco estaba muy alegre que digamos.

Molly se disculpó inmediatamente por la actitud de su hijo.

**—Y no han inventado un conjuro que nuestra Hermio­ne no sea capaz de realizar  —dijo Hagrid con orgullo, ha­ciendo que Hermione se pusiera colorada.**

—Siempre sabes que decir — le dijo Lily a Hagrid cortando el ambiente que se había formado — Siempre tienes una buena palabra de aliento.

—Gracias, Lily.

—No, las gracias te las doy yo.

—Lils tiene razón. Hagrid, eres genial — le dijo Sirius.

—No exageren — dijo el semi gigante que aún no recobraba su color natural.

**—Es un insulto muy desagradable de oír —dijo Ron, se­cándose el sudor de la frente con la mano—. Es como decir «sangre podrida» o «sangre vulgar». Son idiotas. Además, la mayor parte de los magos de hoy día tienen sangre mezcla­da. Si no nos hubiéramos casado con _muggles_ , nos habría­mos extinguido.**

—Ron puede ser muy locuaz cuando quiere — observó Remus — Ya lo he escuchado hacer algunos comentarios de esas características.

**A Ron le dieron arcadas y volvió a inclinarse sobre la palangana.**

—Y las babosas dan un efecto especialmente adecuado a toda la conversación — se burló Sirius.

**—Bueno, no te culpo por intentar hacerle un hechizo, Ron —dijo Hagrid con una voz fuerte que ahogaba los gol­pes de las babosas al caer en la palangana—. Pero quizás haya sido una suerte que tu varita mágica fallara. Si hubie­ras conseguido hechizarlo, Lucius Malfoy se habría presen­tado en la escuela. Así no tendrás ese problema.**

—Y él se tendría que enfrentar conmigo si le hiciese algo a mi hijo — dijo Frank molesto.

**Harry quiso decir que el problema no habría sido peor que estar echando babosas por la boca, pero no pudo hacerlo porque el caramelo de café con leche se le había pegado a los dientes y no podía separarlos.**

—Parece que realmente tengo que revisar mi forma de cocinar.

**—Harry —dijo Hagrid de repente, como acometido por un pensamiento repentino—, tengo que ajustar cuentas contigo. Me han dicho que has estado repartiendo fotos fir­madas. ¿Por qué no me has dado una?**

—Buena esa, Hagrid — se rió Sirius. Frank también lo acompañó.

**Harry sintió tanta rabia que al final logró separar los dientes.**

**—No he estado repartiendo fotos —dijo enfadado—. Si Lockhart aún va diciendo eso por ahí...**

**Pero entonces vio que Hagrid se reía.**

**—Sólo bromeaba —explicó, dándole a Harry unas pal­madas amistosas en la espalda, que lo arrojaron contra la mesa**

—Y controlar mi fuerza.

Varios asintieron. En especial los merodeadores que habían sido objeto de sus palmadas ya abrazos.

**—. Sé que no es verdad. Le dije a Lockhart que no te hacía falta, que sin proponértelo eras más famoso que él.**

—Eso le debe haber encantado al idiota.

Molly siguió leyed

**—Apuesto a que no le hizo ninguna gracia —dijo Harry, levantándose y frotándose la barbilla.**

**—Supongo que no —admitió Hagrid, parpadeando—. Luego le dije que no había leído nunca ninguno de sus li­bros, y se marchó. ¿Un caramelo de café con leche, Ron? —añadió, cuando Ron volvió a incorporarse.**

**—No, gracias —dijo Ron con debilidad—. Es mejor no correr riesgos.**

**—Venid a ver lo que he estado cultivando —dijo Hagrid cuando Harry y Hermione apuraron su té.**

**En la pequeña huerta situada detrás de la casa de Hagrid había una docena de las calabazas más grandes que Harry hubiera visto nunca. Más bien parecían gran­des rocas.**

**—Van bien, ¿verdad? —dijo Hagrid, contento—. Son para la fiesta de Halloween. Deberán haber crecido lo bas­tante para ese día.**

**—¿Qué les has echado? —preguntó Harry.**

**Hagrid miró hacia atrás para comprobar que estaban solos.**

**—Bueno, les he echado... ya sabes... un poco de ayuda.**

—Hagrid — le advirtió McGonagall. Pero tenía algo de diversión.

—Vamos, Minnie no seas aguafiestas.

—No me llames Minnie, Black.

**Harry vio el paraguas rosa estampado de Hagrid apo­yado contra la pared trasera de la cabaña. Ya antes, Harry había sospechado que aquel paraguas no era lo que parecía; de hecho, tenía la impresión de que la vieja varita mágica del colegio estaba oculta dentro. Según las normas, Hagrid no podía hacer magia, porque lo habían expulsado de Hog­warts en el tercer curso, pero Harry no sabía por qué.**

Hagrid se removió incómodo en el asiento. Desde que comenzó el libro y supo como se llamaba se preguntaba si saldría a la luz lo que había sucedido en su tercer año.

**Cual­quier mención del asunto bastaba para que Hagrid carraspeara sonoramente y sufriera de pronto una misteriosa sordera que le duraba hasta que se cambiaba de tema.**

**—¿Un hechizo fertilizante, tal vez? —preguntó Hermio­ne, entre la desaprobación y el regocijo—. Bueno, has hecho un buen trabajo.**

**—Eso es lo que dijo tu hermana pequeña —observó Ha­grid, dirigiéndose a Ron—. Ayer la encontré. —Hagrid miró a Harry de soslayo y vio que le temblaba la barbilla—. Dijo que estaba contemplando el campo, pero me da la impresión de que esperaba encontrarse a alguien más en mi casa.**

Molly y Lily se sonrieron.

**—Conque estáis aquí, Potter y Weasley. —La profesora McGonagall caminaba hacia ellos con gesto severo—. Cum­pliréis vuestro castigo esta noche.**

**—¿Qué vamos a hacer, profesora? —preguntó Ron, asus­tado, reprimiendo un eructo.**

**—Tú limpiarás la plata de la sala de trofeos con el señor Filch —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y nada de magia, Weasley... ¡frotando!**

**Ron tragó saliva. Argus Filch, el conserje, era detestado por todos los estudiantes del colegio.**

—Nah solo es un viejo bobo como lo llama Hagrid.

**—Y tú, Potter, ayudarás al profesor Lockhart a res­ponder a las cartas de sus admiradoras —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Oh, no... ¿no puedo ayudar con la plata? —preguntó Harry desesperado.**

Todos se rieron por la desesperación pero también lo entendían. Pasar varias horas solamente con Lockhart debería ser una verdadera tortura.

Molly continuó leyendo sin interrupciones hasta que llegó a la parte en donde Harry comenzaba a cumplir con su castigo. James escuchaba y se compadecía de las horas de aburrimiento de su hijo. Había tenido muchos castigos a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts por lo que sabía que este definitivamente era uno de los peores.

**Y en aquel momento oyó algo, algo que no tenía nada que ver con el chisporroteo de las mortecinas velas ni con la cháchara de Lockhart sobre sus admiradoras.**

**Era una voz, una voz capaz de helar la sangre en las ve­nas, una voz ponzoñosa que dejaba sin aliento, fría como el hielo.**

—Eso no me gusta nada — dijo Lily asustada.

**— _Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace... Déjame matarte..._**

—¡Oh Merlín! — Lily se asustó más. Pero esta vez no era la única. Casi todos en la sala estaban de la misma forma.

—¿De donde viene eso? — preguntó James.

Hagrid frunció el ceño preguntándose si la voz provenía de la criatura de la cámara, pero no sabía que bestia podía ser. Y menos porque podía ser escuchada.

**Harry dio un salto, y un manchón grande de color lila apareció sobre el nombre de la calle de Verónica Smethley.**

**—¿Qué? —gritó.**

**—Pues eso —dijo Lockhart—: ¡seis meses enteros enca­bezando la lista de los más vendidos! ¡Batí todos los récords!**

—Estúpido. Cachorro está hablando sobre la voz que quiere matar a alguien.

**—¡No! —dijo Harry asustado—. ¡La voz!**

**—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Lockhart, extrañado—. ¿Qué voz?**

**—La... la voz que ha dicho... ¿No la ha oído?**

**Lockhart miró a Harry desconcertado.**

**—¿De qué hablas, Harry? ¿No te estarías quedando dormido?**

—¿Lockhart no la escuchó? — preguntó Remus contrariado.

Molly terminó de leer el capítulo lo cual provocó que varios quedaran perplejos y asustados por la misteriosa voz.

—

Arthur tomó el libro para leer el octavo capítulo.

—“ **La fiesta del aniversario de muerte”**

—¿Quién festejaría el aniversario de una muerte? — preguntó Alice.

—¿Un fantasma? — sugirió su esposo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Umm. Si pude ser — ella también se encogió de hombros.

**Harry caminaba por el corredor desierto con los pies mo­jados, cuando se encontró a alguien que parecía tan preocu­pado como él. Nick Casi Decapitado, el fantasma de la torre de Gryffindor, miraba por una ventana, murmurando para sí: «No cumplo con las características... Un centímetro... Si eso...»**

—Ah parece que sigue intentando ingresar en el Club de Cazadores sin Cabeza — habló Dumbledore.

—Creo que nunca se dará por vencido — le contestó McGonagall.

**—Hola, Nick —dijo Harry.**

**—Hola, hola —respondió Nick Casi Decapitado, dando un respingo y mirando alrededor. Llevaba un sombrero de plumas muy elegante sobre su largo pelo ondulado, y una túnica con gorguera, que disimulaba el hecho de que su cue­llo estaba casi completamente seccionado. Tenía la piel páli­da como el humo, y a través de él Harry podía ver el cielo os­curo y la lluvia torrencial del exterior.**

**—Pareces preocupado, joven Potter —dijo Nick, ple­gando una carta transparente mientras hablaba, y metién­dosela bajo el jubón.**

**—Igual que usted —dijo Harry.**

**—¡Bah! —Nick Casi Decapitado hizo un elegante ges­to con la mano—, un asunto sin importancia...**

—Si claro, sin importancia.

**No es que realmente tuviera interés en pertenecer... aunque lo solicitara, pero por lo visto «no cumplo con las caracterís­ticas». —A pesar de su tono displicente, tenía amargura en el rostro—. Pero cualquiera pensaría, cualquiera —estalló de repente, volviendo a sacar la carta del bolsillo—, que cuarenta y cinco hachazos en el cuello dados con un hacha mal afilada serían suficientes para permitirle a uno pertenecer al Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza.**

**—Desde luego —dijo Harry, que se dio cuenta de que el otro esperaba que le diera la razón.**

**—¡Un centímetro de piel y tendón sostiene la cabeza, Harry! La mayoría de la gente pensaría que estoy bastante decapitado, pero no, eso no es suficiente para sir Bien Deca­pitado—Podmore.**

**Nick Casi Decapitado respiró varias veces y dijo des­pués, en un tono más tranquilo:**

**—Bueno, ¿y a ti qué te ha pasado? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?**

**—No —dijo Harry—. A menos que sepa dónde puedo conseguir siete escobas Nimbus 2.001 gratuitas para nues­tro partido contra Sly..**

**El resto de la frase de Harry no se pudo oír porque la ahogó un maullido estridente que llegó de algún lugar cer­cano a sus tobillos.**

—Estúpida gata de estúpido celador.

**Bajó la vista y se encontró un par de ojos amarillos que brillaban como luces. Era la _Señora Norris_ , la gata gris y esquelética que el conserje, Argus Filch, utiliza­ba como una especie de segundo de a bordo en su guerra sin cuartel contra los estudiantes.**

**—Será mejor que te vayas, Harry —dijo Nick apresu­radamente—. Filch no está de buen humor. Tiene gripe y unos de tercero, por accidente, pusieron desperdicio de cerebro de rana el techo de la mazmorra 5; se ha pasado la mañana limpiando, y si te ve manchando el suelo de barro...**

—¡Pero solo es un poco de barro y él no lo hace a propósito! Fue por el entrenamiento — dijo Lily.

—Filch no le importa porque haces las cosas — le dijo James que tenía demasiada experiencia en el asunto. Aunque él no había sido exactamente inocente.

**Harry no había entrado nunca en la conserjería de Filch.**

Los merodeadores negaron con la cabeza, en especial Sirius y James. Ellos habían visitado la conserjería en las primeras semanas de su primer año.

**Era un lugar que evitaban la mayoría de los estudian­tes, una habitación lóbrega y desprovista de ventanas, iluminada por una solitaria lámpara de aceite que colgaba del techo, y en la cual persistía un vago olor a pescado frito. En las paredes había archivadores de madera. Por las etique­tas, Harry imaginó que contenían detalles de cada uno de los alumnos que Filch había castigado en alguna ocasión. Fred y George Weasley tenían para ellos solos un cajón en­tero.**

Molly murmuró bajo su aliento. McGonagall confirmaba sus suposiciones que los muchachos eran los herederos de los merodeadores. Mientras que los mencionados movían la cabeza en aprobación.

**Secándose la nariz, Filch miró con desagrado a Harry, entornando los ojos. El muchacho aguardaba su sentencia conteniendo la respiración.**

**Pero cuando Filch bajó la pluma, se oyó un golpe tre­mendo en el techo de la conserjería, que hizo temblar la lámpara de aceite.**

—Parece que lo ayuda como a nosotros — le dijo James a sus amigos.

—Así parece. ¿Cuántas veces nos ha salvado? — preguntó Remus retóricamente.

—Tantas que perdí la cuenta — contestó Sirius.

—¿De qué están hablando? — preguntó Lily.

—Ya lo verás, pelirroja.

**—¡PEEVES! —bramó Filch, tirando la pluma en un acce­so de ira—. ¡Esta vez te voy a pillar, esta vez te pillo!**

—¿Peeves ayudando? — preguntó Arthur.

—Oh no. No es Peeves.

**Y, olvidándose de Harry, salió de la oficina corriendo con sus pies planos y con la**

**Pensando que tendría que aguardar a que Filch regre­sara, Harry se sentó en una silla apolillada que había junto a la mesa.**

—No te quedes ahí. Es ahora que tienes que irte.

—James, lo correcto es que se quede — dijo Lily molesta.

—Pero lo está ayudando y Harry es inocente — le hizo un puchero que la pelirroja no resistió y tuvo que sonreír.

**Aparte del formulario a medio rellenar, sólo ha­bía otra cosa en la mesa: un sobre grande, rojo y brillante con unas palabras escritas con tinta plateada. Tras echar a la puerta una fugaz mirada para comprobar que Filch no volvía en aquel momento, Harry cogió el sobre y leyó:**

**«EMBRUJORRÁPID»**

**Curso de magia por correspondencia**

**para principiantes**

**Intrigado, Harry abrió el sobre y sacó el fajo de perga­minos que contenía.**

—Ah ahí está de nuevo su curiosidad — se rió Remus.

—No debería abrir correspondencia ajena — se quejó Lily.

—Eso no lo sacó de mi — dijo James inocentemente y a pesar de que su esposa lo miró mortalmente no pudo retrocarle las palabras porque ese aspecto lo había heredado de ella.

**Extrañado, Harry hojeó el resto del contenido del sobre. ¿Para qué demonios quería Filch un curso de _Embrujorrá­pid_? ¿Quería esto decir que no era un mago de verdad? Harry leía «Lección primera: Cómo sostener la varita. Consejos útiles»,**

—Debe ser difícil para él estar en lugar lleno de magia — dijo Alice.

—Si. Seguramente eso es parte de su forma de ser. Que sea tan malhumorado — le contestó Molly.

—Además de que ya es un idiota por naturaleza.

—¡James!

**cuando un ruido de pasos arrastrados le indicó que Filch regresaba. Metiendo los pergaminos en el sobre, lo vol­vió a dejar en la mesa y en aquel preciso momento se abrió la puerta.**

**Filch parecía triunfante.**

**Sus ojos tropezaron con Harry y luego se dirigieron como una bala al sobre de _Embrujorrápid_ que, como Harry comprendió demasiado tarde, estaba a medio metro de dis­tancia de donde se encontraba antes.**

**La cara pálida de Filch se puso de un rojo subido. Harry se preparó para acometer un maremoto de furia. Filch se acercó a la mesa cojeando, cogió el sobre y lo metió en un cajón.**

**—¿Has... lo has leído? —farfulló.**

**—No —se apresuró a mentir.**

**Filch se retorcía las manos nudosas.**

**—Si has leído mi correspondencia privada..., bueno, no es mía..., es para un amigo..., es que claro..., bueno pues...**

**Harry lo miraba alarmado; nunca había visto a Filch tan alterado. Los ojos se le salían de las órbitas y en una de sus hinchadas mejillas había aparecido un tic que la bufan­da de tejido escocés no lograba ocultar.**

**—Muy bien, vete... y no digas una palabra... No es que..., sin embargo, si no lo has leído... Vete, tengo que escri­bir el informe sobre Peeves... Vete...**

—Bueno, salvado.

**Asombrado de su buena suerte, Harry salió de la con­serjería a toda prisa, subió por el corredor y volvió a las es­caleras. Salir de la conserjería de Filch sin haber recibido ningún castigo era seguramente un récord.**

**—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¿Funcionó?**

**Nick Casi Decapitado salió de un aula deslizándose. Tras él, Harry podía ver los restos de un armario grande, de color negro y dorado, que parecía haber caído de una gran altura.**

—Así que hablaban de Nick — dijo Lily.

—Es sorprendente — dijo Arthur.

**—Convencí a Peeves para que lo estrellara justo enci­ma de la conserjería de Filch —dijo Nick emocionado—; pensé que eso le podría distraer.**

**—¿Ha sido usted? —dijo Harry, agradecido—. Claro que funcionó, ni siquiera me van a castigar. ¡Gracias, Nick!**

**Se fueron andando juntos por el corredor. Nick Casi De­capitado, según notó Harry, sostenía aún la carta con la ne­gativa de sir Patrick.**

**—Me gustaría poder hacer algo para ayudarle en el asunto del club —dijo Harry.**

**Nick Casi Decapitado se detuvo sobre sus huellas, y Harry pasó a través de él. Lamentó haberlo hecho; fue como pasar por debajo de una ducha de agua fría.**

**—Pero hay algo que podrías hacer por mí —dijo Nick emocionado—. Harry, ¿sería mucho pedir...? No, no vas a querer...**

**—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Bueno, el próximo día de Todos los Santos se cumplen quinientos años de mi muerte —dijo Nick Casi Decapitado, irguiéndose y poniendo aspecto de importancia.**

—Ah. De ahí el título del libro — dijo James.

—Guau. Quinientos años. Si que Nick es viejo — le contestó Sirius.

**—¡Ah! —exclamó Harry, no muy seguro de si tenía que alegrarse o entristecerse—. ¡Bueno!**

**—Voy a dar una fiesta en una de las mazmorras mas amplias. Vendrán amigos míos de todas partes del país. Para mí sería un gran honor que pudieras asistir. Naturalmente, el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger también están invitados. Pero me imagino que preferirían ir a la fies­ta del colegio. —Miró a Harry con inquietud.**

**—No —dijo Harry enseguida—, iré...**

**—¡Mi estimado muchacho! ¡Harry Potter en mi cum­pleaños de muerte! Y.. —dudó, emocionado—. ¿Tal vez po­drías mencionarle a sir Patrick lo horrible y espantoso que te resulto?**

—Así que Harry también es famoso entre los fantasmas — concluyó Remus.

**—Por supuesto —contestó Harry.**

**Nick Casi Decapitado le dirigió una sonrisa.**

  * **·** **·**



**—¿Un cumpleaños de muerte? —dijo Hermione entusias­mada, cuando Harry se hubo cambiado de ropa y reunido con ella y Ron en la sala común—. Estoy segura de que hay muy poca gente que pueda presumir de haber estado en una fiesta como ésta. ¡Será fascinante!**

—Si. La fiesta debe ser genial — exclamó Remus — Nosotros nunca fuimos a una.

**—¿Para qué quiere uno celebrar el día en que ha muer­to? —dijo Ron, que iba por la mitad de su deberes de Pociones y estaba de mal humor—. Me suena a aburrimiento mortal.**

—Yo coincido más con Ron — declaró Sirius.

**Así que a las siete en punto, Harry, Ron y Hermione atravesaron el Gran Comedor, que estaba lleno a rebosar y donde brillaban tentadoramente los platos dorados y las velas, y dirigieron sus pasos hacia las mazmorras.**

**La tempe­ratura descendía a cada paso que daban. Al tiempo que se ajustaba la túnica, Harry oyó un sonido como si mil uñas arañasen una pizarra.**

**—¿A esto le llaman música? —se quejó Ron. Al doblar una esquina del pasadizo, encontraron a Nick Casi Decapita­do ante una puerta con colgaduras negras.**

**—Queridos amigos —dijo con profunda tristeza—, bien­venidos, bienvenidos... Les agradezco que hayan venido...**

—Mmm me parece que se van a aburrir. Además deberían haber comido algo antes de ir para allí — murmuró Molly.

**—¿Damos una vuelta? —propuso Harry, con la inten­ción de calentarse los pies.**

**—Cuidado no vayas a atravesar a nadie —advirtió Ron, algo nervioso, mientras empezaban a bordear la sala de bai­le.—Oh, no —dijo Hermione, parándose de repente—. Vol­vamos, volvamos, no quiero hablar con Myrtle _la Llorona_.**

—Si es mejor que se alejen de ella. Es bastante molesta — dijo Lily. Y todas las mujeres de la sala asintieron.

—Es realmente una pesada — dijo Sirius que se estremeció visiblemente.

—¿Y tú cómo la conoces? — le preguntó Alice. La mayoría de los hombres de Hogwarts no sabían de su existencia.

Sirius no respondió a la pregunta y le insistió a Arthur para que continuase leyendo.

**—¿Con quién? —le preguntó Harry, retrocediendo rápi­damente.**

**—Ronda siempre los lavabos de chicas del segundo piso —dijo Hermione.**

**—¿Los lavabos?**

**—Sí. No los hemos podido utilizar en todo el curso por­que siempre le dan tales llantinas que lo deja todo inunda­do. De todas maneras, nunca entro en ellos si puedo evitar­lo, es horroroso ir al servicio mientras la oyes llorar.**

**—¡Mira, comida! —dijo Ron.**

—No creo que sea de la que le guste al joven Weasley — dijo McGonagall.

Todos hicieron muecas de asco al escuchar la descripción de la comida.

**—Vámonos, me dan náuseas —dijo Ron.**

**Pero apenas se habían dado la vuelta cuando un hom­brecito surgió de repente de debajo de la mesa y se detuvo frente a ellos, suspendido en el aire.**

**—Hola, Peeves —dijo Harry, con precaución.**

**A diferencia de los fantasmas que había alrededor, Peeves el _poltergeist_ no era ni gris ni transparente. Llevaba som­brero de fiesta de color naranja brillante, pajarita giratoria y exhibía una gran sonrisa en su cara ancha y malvada.**

**—¿Pican? —invitó amablemente, ofreciéndoles un cuen­co de cacahuetes recubiertos de moho.**

**—No, gracias —dijo Hermione.**

**—les he oído hablar de la pobre Myrtle —dijo Peeves, moviendo los ojos—. No has sido muy amable con la pobre Myrtle. —Tomó aliento y gritó—: ¡EH! ¡MYRTLE!**

—Oh no hagas eso. Ahora tendrán que sufrirla — dijo Alice disgustada.

—¿Tan malo es? — preguntó su esposo.

—Ya lo verás.

**—No, Peeves, no le digas lo que he dicho, le afectará mu­cho —susurró Hermione, desesperada—. No quise decir eso, no me importa que ella... Eh, hola, Myrtle.**

**Hasta ellos se había deslizado el fantasma de una chica rechoncha. Tenía la cara más triste que Harry hubiera visto nunca, medio oculta por un pelo lacio y basto y unas gruesas gafas de concha.**

Hagrid estaba distraído pensando en la muerte de la chica y lo que aquello le había costado a él. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada de Dumbledore. El guardabosques le sonrió débilmente en señal de que todo estaba bien.

**—¿Qué? —preguntó enfurruñada.**

**—¿Cómo estás, Myrtle? —dijo Hermione, fingiendo un tono animado—. Me alegro de verte fuera de los lavabos.**

—Nada anima a Myrtle, así no hay caso con intentarlo — declaró Molly.

**Myrtle sollozó.**

—¿Ven?

**—Ahora mismo la señorita Granger estaba hablando de ti —dijo Peeves a Myrtle al oído, maliciosamente.**

**—Sólo comentábamos..., comentábamos... lo guapa que estás esta noche —dijo Hermione, mirando a Peeves.**

**Myrtle dirigió a Hermione una mirada recelosa.**

**—Te estás burlando de mí —dijo, y unas lágrimas pla­teadas asomaron inmediatamente a sus ojos pequeños, de­trás de las gafas.**

—Oh oh.

**—No, lo digo en serio... ¿Verdad que estaba comentan­do lo guapa que está Myrtle esta noche? —dijo Hermione, dándoles fuertemente a Harry y Ron con los codos en las costillas.**

**—Sí, sí.**

**—Claro.**

**—No me mintan —dijo Myrtle entre sollozos, con las lá­grimas cayéndole por la cara, mientras Peeves, que estaba encima de su hombro, se reía entre dientes—. ¿Creen que no sé cómo me llama la gente a mis espaldas? ¡Myrtle la gorda! ¡Myrtle la fea! ¡Myrtle la desgraciada, la llorona, la triste!**

—La cosa se pone peor.

**—Se te ha olvidado «la granos» —dijo Peeves al oído.**

—Y Peeves le agrega leña al fuego.

—No hace falta que lo relate, Black. Todos escuchamos perfectamente las palabras de Arthur se molestó McGonagall.

**Myrtle _la Llorona_ estalló en sollozos angustiados y sa­lió de la mazmorra corriendo. Peeves corrió detrás de ella, tirándole cacahuetes mohosos y gritándole: «¡La granos! ¡La granos!»**

**—¡Dios mío! —dijo Hermione con tristeza.**

**Nick Casi Decapitado iba hacia ellos entre la multitud.**

**—¿Os lo estáis pasando bien?**

—¡Genial! ¡Magnífico! — se burló James.

**—¡Sí! —mintieron.**

**—Ha venido bastante gente —dijo con orgullo Nick Casi Decapitado—. Mi Desconsolada Viuda ha venido de Kent. Bueno, ya es casi la hora de mi discurso, así que voy a avisar a la orquesta.**

**A través de uno de los muros de la mazmorra penetra­ron una docena de caballos fantasma, montados por sendos jinetes sin cabeza. Los asistentes aplaudieron con fuerza; Harry también empezó a aplaudir, pero se detuvo al ver la cara fúnebre de Nick.**

—Eso no será de agrado de Nick — dijo Molly.

—Cierto. Sir Patrick solo le arruinará la fiesta — le respondió Lily.

—Yo no lo llamaría fiesta — dijo James.

**Harry sentía mucho frío, y no digamos hambre.**

**—No aguanto más —dijo Ron, con los dientes castañe­teando, cuando la orquesta volvió a tocar y los fantasmas volvieron al baile.**

**—Vámonos —dijo Harry.**

**Fueron hacia la puerta, sonriendo e inclinando la cabe­za a todo el que los miraba, y un minuto más tarde subían a toda prisa por el pasadizo lleno de velas negras.**

**Quizás aún quede pudín —dijo Ron con esperanza, abriendo el camino hacia la escalera del vestíbulo.**

**Y entonces Harry lo oyó.**

**— _...     Desgarrar... Despedazar... Matar..._**

—Otra vez esa voz — susurró Lily.

**Fue la misma voz, la misma voz fría, asesina, que había oído en el despacho de Lockhart.**

**Trastabilló al detenerse, y tuvo que sujetarse al muro de piedra. Escuchó lo más atentamente que pudo, al tiempo que miraba con los ojos entornados a ambos lados del pasa­dizo pobremente iluminado.**

**—Harry, ¿qué...?**

**—Es de nuevo esa voz... Callen un momento...**

**— _... deseado... durante tanto tiempo..._**

—Me asusta lo que dice — dijo Molly mirando ansiosa.

**—¡Escuchen! —dijo Harry, y Ron y Hermione se queda­ron inmóviles, mirándole.**

**— _... matar... Es la hora de matar..._**

—Yo diría que me aterra — dijo Lily.

**La voz se fue apagando. Harry estaba seguro de que se alejaba... hacia arriba. Al mirar al oscuro techo, se apoderó de él una mezcla de miedo y emoción. ¿Cómo podía irse ha­cia arriba? ¿Se trataba de un fantasma, para quien no era obstáculo un techo de piedra?**

—Esto es extraño — dijo Remus.

—¿Realmente será un fantasma? — preguntó Arthur y continuó leyendo.

**—¡Por aquí! —gritó, y se puso a correr escaleras arriba hasta el vestíbulo. Allí era imposible oír nada, debido al ruido de la fiesta de Halloween que tenía lugar en el Gran Come­dor. Harry apretó el paso para alcanzar rápidamente el primer piso. Ron y Hermione lo seguían.**

**—Harry, ¿qué estamos...?**

**—¡Chssst!**

**Harry aguzó el oído. En la distancia, proveniente del piso superior, y cada vez más débil, oyó de nuevo la voz:... _huelo sangre... ¡HUELO SANGRE!_**

—Mejor váyanse de ahí. No lo sigas, hijo — dijo Lily aferrándose a James quien la abrazó rápidamente.

**El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

**—¡Va a matar a alguien! —gritó, y sin hacer caso de las caras desconcertadas de Ron y Hermione,**

—Me da la sensación que tanto Ron como Hermione no están escuchando al voz — dijo Remus.

James lo miró pidiéndole explicaciones.

—Desde la primera palabra han seguido a Harry pero su comportamiento no es como el de él. Están más desconcertados que asustados. Además hubieran hecho algún comentario.

**subió el siguiente tramo saltando los escalones de tres en tres, intentando oír a pesar del ruido de sus propios pasos.**

**Harry recorrió a toda velocidad el segundo piso, y Ron y Hermione lo seguían jadeando. No pararon hasta que dobla­ron la esquina del último corredor, también desierto.**

**—Harry, ¿qué pasaba? —le preguntó Ron, secándose el sudor de la cara —  Yo no oí nada...**

—Tienes razón, Remus.

**Pero Hermione dio de repente un grito ahogado, y seña­ló al corredor.**

**—¡Miren**

**Delante de ellos, algo brillaba en el muro. Se aproxima­ron, despacio, intentando ver en la oscuridad con los ojos en­tornados. En el espacio entre dos ventanas, brillando a la luz que arrojaban las antorchas, había en el muro unas pa­labras pintadas de más de un palmo de altura.**

**LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.**

**TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

Hubo un silencio repentino en la sala. Arthur dejó de leer unos instantes luego de decir las palabras.

—¿Entonces es real? — preguntó Alice preocupada.

Todos miraron a Dumbledore en la espera de alguna respuesta, pero el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Viendo que ese es el título del libro, seguramente se esclarecerá esa duda en él. Es mejor que continuemos con la lectura. Y lo sabremos.

—Espero que no sea real. Que solo sea broma de alguien — dijo Lily pero no estaba muy esperanzada.

**—¿Qué es lo que cuelga ahí debajo? —preguntó Ron, con un leve temblor en la voz.**

**Al acercarse más, Harry casi resbala por un gran char­co de agua que había en el suelo. Ron y Hermione lo sostu­vieron, y juntos se acercaron despacio a la inscripción, con los ojos fijos en la sombra negra que se veía debajo. Los tres comprendieron a la vez lo que era, y dieron un brinco hacia atrás.**

**La _Señora Norris,_ la gata del conserje, estaba colgada por la cola en una argolla de las que se usaban para sujetar antorchas. Estaba rígida como una tabla, con los ojos abier­tos y fijos.**

—Merlín ¿Qué le ha sucedido? — preguntó Molly asustada de que algo estuviera por ahí atacando.

**Durante unos segundos, no se movieron. Luego dijo Ron:**

**—Vámonos de aquí.**

—Si, es lo mejor. Salgan de allí antes de que los encuentren — aconsejó Remus.

**—No deberíamos intentar... —comenzó a decir Harry, sin encontrar las palabras.**

—Nada, Cachorro. Solo sal de ahí.

**—Háganme caso —dijo Ron—; mejor que no nos encuen­tren aquí.**

**Pero era demasiado tarde. Un ruido, como un trueno distante, indicó que la fiesta acababa de terminar. De cada extremo del corredor en que se encontraban, llegaba el soni­do de cientos de pies que subían las escaleras y la charla so­nora y alegre de gente que había comido bien. Un momento después, los estudiantes irrumpían en el corredor por am­bos lados.**

**La charla, el bullicio y el ruido se apagaron de repente cuando vieron la gata colgada. Harry, Ron y Hermione esta­ban solos, en medio del corredor, cuando se hizo el silencio entre la masa de estudiantes, que presionaban hacia delan­te para ver el truculento espectáculo.**

**Luego, alguien gritó en medio del silencio:**

**—¡Teman, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos seréis los _sangre sucia_!**

**Era Draco Malfoy,**

—Bastardo — se quejó Sirius.

—¿Eso quiere decir que el pequeño idiota sabe algo sobre eso? — preguntó Frank.

—Mmm. No se. Es una buena pregunta — dijo Remus.

—Al menos sabe sobre la Cámara Secreta. Porque amenazó a los nacidos muggles.

**que había avanzado hasta la primera fila. Tenía una expresión alegre en los ojos, y la cara, habi­tualmente pálida, se le enrojeció al sonreír ante el espec­táculo de la gata que colgaba inmóvil.**

Frank tomó el libro para leer el siguiente capítulo.

—

—“ **La inscripción en el muro** ”

**—¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Qué pasa?**

**Atraído sin duda por el grito de Malfoy, Argus Filch se abría paso a empujones.**

—La peor persona que pudo haber ido a ver — se lamentó Molly.

**Vio a la _Señora Norris_ y se echó atrás, llevándose horrorizado las manos a la cara.**

**—¡Mi gata! ¡Mi gata! ¿Qué le ha pasado a la _Señora No­rris_? —chilló. Con los ojos fuera de las órbitas, se fijó en Harry—. ¡Tú! —chilló—. ¡Tú! ¡Tú has matado a mi gata! ¡Tú la has matado! ¡Y yo te mataré a ti! ¡Te...!**

**—¡Argus!**

**Había llegado Dumbledore, seguido de otros profesores. En unos segundos, pasó por delante de Harry, Ron y Her­mione y sacó a la _Señora Norris_ de la argolla.**

**—Ven conmigo, Argus —dijo a Filch—. Ustedes tam­bién, Potter, Weasley y Granger.**

**Lockhart se adelantó algo asustado.**

—Siempre parecen estar en el lugar equivocado y a la hora equivocada.

**—Mi despacho es el más próximo, director, nada más subir las escaleras. Puede disponer de él.**

**—Gracias, Gilderoy —respondió Dumbledore.**

**La silenciosa multitud se apartó para dejarles paso. Lockhart, nervioso y dándose importancia, siguió a Dum­bledore a paso rápido; lo mismo hicieron la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.**

—Maldición, Snape va a culpar a Cachorro y sus amigos.

—No lo sabemos, Sirius.

—Estoy seguro que si, pelirroja.

**Dumbledore acercó la punta de su nariz larga y gan­chuda a una distancia de apenas dos centímetros de la piel de la _Señora Norris_. Examinó el cuerpo de cerca con sus lentes de media luna, dándole golpecitos y reconociéndolo con sus largos dedos. La profesora McGonagall estaba casi tan inclinada como él, con los ojos entornados. Snape estaba muy cerca detrás de ellos, con una expresión peculiar, como si es­tuviera haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no sonreír. Y Lock­hart rondaba alrededor del grupo, haciendo sugerencias.**

**—Puede concluirse que fue un hechizo lo que le produjo la muerte...,**

—¡Noooo! ¿En serio? Yo que creí que se debía a otra cosa.

Algunos se rieron del sarcasmo de Sirius.

**quizá la Tortura Metamórfica.**

—Idiota. Yo nunca escuché sobre alguna Tortura Metamórfica. Debe haberla inventado (n/a busqué el hechizo y solo dice que es mencionado por él, como es un idiota supongo que lo inventó)

—No existe tal hechizo — aclaró Dumbledore.

—No sabemos tampoco si está muerta — concluyó McGonagall.

**Finalmente, Dumbledore se incorporó.**

**—No está muerta, Argus —dijo con cautela.**

**Lockhart interrumpió de repente su cálculo del número de asesinatos evitados por su persona.**

**—¿Que no está muerta? —preguntó Filch entre sollo­zos, mirando por entre los dedos a la _Señora Norris_ —. ¿Y por qué está rígida?**

**—La han petrificado —explicó Dumbledore.**

**—Ah, ya me parecía a mí... —dijo Lockhart.**

James y Sirius se miraron incrédulamente y se comenzaron a reír. ¿Cómo ese hombre era capaz de decir tanta estupideces juntas delante de Dumbledore y McGonagall si era obvio para ellos que podría estar mintiendo?

**—Pero no podría decir como...**

**—¡Pregúntele! —chilló Filch, volviendo a Harry su cara con manchas y llena de lágrimas.**

—No culpes a mi hijo. Tú no lo viste hacer nada.

**—Ningún estudiante de segundo curso podría haber hecho esto —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Es magia ne­gra muy avanzada.**

—Magia negra — susurró Alice — Alguien hizo magia negra dentro del colegio...

—Lamentablemente no sería la primera vez, señora Longbottom — le contestó Dumbledore.

—En caso de que exista la Cámara Secreta y tuviese un monstruo dentro ¿Eso quiere decir que el monstruo de la cámara petrifica gente? — preguntó Frank pero nadie respondió.

**—¡Lo hizo él! —saltó Filch, y su hinchado rostro enroje­ció—. ¡Ya ha visto lo que escribió en el muro! Él encontró... en la conserjería... Sabe que soy, que soy un...         —Filch hacía unos gestos horribles—. ¡Sabe que soy un _squib_! —concluyó.**

—Eso es una idiotez. Seguro que ni siquiera sabía lo que es un squib — dijo Lily.

**—¡No he tocado a la _Señora Norris_! —dijo Harry con voz potente, sintiéndose incómodo al notar que todos lo mi­raban, incluyendo los Lockhart que había en las paredes—. Y ni siquiera sé lo que es un _squib_.**

**—¡Mentira! —gruñó Filch—. ¡Él vio la carta de _Embru­jorrápid_!**

**—Si se me permite hablar, señor director —dijo Snape desde la penumbra,**

—Y ahora el idiota grasiento va a hundir más a mi ahijado.

**y Harry se asustó aún más, porque es­taba seguro de que Snape no diría nada que pudiera beneficiarle—, Potter y sus amigos simplemente podrían haber­se encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado en el momento menos oportuno**

—No lo puedo creer, está defendiendo a mi hijo — dijo James.

**—dijo, aunque con una leve expresión de desprecio en los labios, como silo pusiera en duda—; sin em­bargo, aquí tenemos una serie de circunstancias sospecho­sas: ¿por qué se encontraban en el corredor del piso supe­rior? ¿Por qué no estaban en la fiesta de Halloween?**

—Ah... ahora todo tiene más sentido. Idiota Quejicus.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione se pusieron a dar a la vez una explicación sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de muerte.**

**—... había cientos de fantasmas que podrán testificar que estábamos allí.**

**—Pero ¿por qué no se unieron a la fiesta después? —preguntó Snape. Los ojos negros le brillaban a la luz de las velas—. ¿Por qué subieron al corredor?**

**Ron y Hermione miraron a Harry.**

**—Porque..., porque... —dijo Harry, con el corazón latién­dole a toda prisa; algo le decía que parecería muy rebuscado si explicaba que lo había conducido hasta allí una voz que no salía de ningún sitio y que nadie sino él había podido oír—,**

—Quizás no decirlo delante de todos, en especial de Severus, pero podrías decírselo al profesor Dumbledore — dijo Lily.

**porque estábamos cansados y queríamos ir a la cama —dijo.**

—Mmm no los convencerá — negó Arthur con la cabeza.

**—¿Sin cenar? —preguntó Snape. Una sonrisa de triunfo había aparecido en su adusto rostro—. No sabía que los fan­tasmas dieran en sus fiestas comida buena para los vivos.**

**—No teníamos hambre —dijo Ron con voz potente, y las tripas le rugieron en aquel preciso instante.**

—Y ahí fue la poca credibilidad que quedaba en la mentira.

**La desagradable sonrisa de Snape se ensanchó más.**

—Idiota. Porque no se dedica a cosas más importantes que estar viendo que hace mi hijo — se ofuscó James.

Dumbledore, por otra parte, se quedó pensando en la sentencia que acababa de decir el joven padre. Desde que comenzó el primer libro se estuvo preguntando la razón de que un mortífago como lo era Snape pasara a ser alguien de su confianza. Miró durante algunos segundos al matrimonio compuesto por el hombre que el profesor de pociones aborrecía y por la mujer que amaba. Quizás allí estuviera la clave de ese misterio.

**—Tengo la impresión, señor director, de que Potter no está siendo completamente sincero —dijo—. Podría ser una buena idea privarle de determinados privilegios hasta que se avenga a contarnos toda la verdad. Personalmente, creo que debería ser apartado del equipo de _quidditch_ de Gryffindor hasta que decida no mentir.**

—El idiota busca cualquier posibilidad de que sus estúpidos alumnos sean mejor que los de Gryffindor. Pero no tiene chance con McGonagall allí.

La profesora no quería decirlo, pero estaba de acuerdo con Black.

**—Francamente, Severus —dijo la profesora McGona­gall bruscamente—, no veo razón para que el muchacho deje de jugar al _quidditch_. Este gato no ha sido golpeado en la ca­beza con el palo de una escoba. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que Potter haya hecho algo malo.**

—Bien dicho, profesora.

**Dumbledore miraba a Harry de forma inquisitiva. Ante los vivos ojos azul claro del director, Harry se sentía como si le examinaran por rayos X.**

—Eso quiere decir que usted ya sabe que Cachorro escuchó la voz que lo condujo al corredor — le dijo Remus al director.

**—Pueden irse —dijo Dumbledore a Harry, Ron y Her­mione.**

**Se fueron deprisa pero sin correr. Cuando estuvieron un piso más arriba del despacho de Lockhart, entraron en un aula vacía y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Harry miró las caras ensombrecidas de sus amigos.**

**—¿Creen que tendría que haberles hablado de la voz que oí?**

—Si — dijeron varios.

—No — contestaron James y Sirius.

**—No —dijo Ron sin dudar—. Oír voces que nadie puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.**

**Había algo en la voz de Ron que hizo que Harry le pre­guntase:**

**—Tú me crees, ¿verdad?**

**—Por supuesto —contestó Ron rápidamente—. Pero... tienes que admitir que parece raro...**

—Esto es tan extraño.

—¿Por qué Harry puede escuchar y los demás no?

—Creo que eso será uno de los misterios del libro, amor. Pero estoy seguro que tiene una explicación lógica aunque ahora no lo parezca.

**—Sí, ya sé que parece raro —admitió Harry—. Todo el asunto es muy raro. ¿Qué era lo que estaba escrito en el muro? «La cámara ha sido abierta.» ¿Qué querrá decir?**

**—El caso es que me suena un poco —dijo Ron despa­cio—. Creo que alguien me contó una vez una historia de que había una cámara secreta en Hogwarts...; a lo mejor fue Bill.**

**—¿Y qué demonios es un _squib_? —preguntó Harry.**

**Para sorpresa de Harry, Ron ahogó una risita.**

**—Bueno, no es que sea divertido realmente... pero tal como es Filch... —dijo—. Un _squib_ es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos. Todo lo contrario a los magos hijos de familia _muggle_ , sólo que los _squibs_ son casos muy raros. Si Filch está tratando de apren­der magia mediante un curso de _Embrujorrápid_ , seguro que es un _squib_. Eso explica muchas cosas, como que odie tanto a los estudiantes. —Ron sonrió con satisfacción—. Es un amargado.**

—Ron tiene mucho sentido común ¿no? — le preguntó Arthur a su mujer.

—Si — sonrió ella.

—Es la forma como funciona el trío ¿no? Harry es intuitivo, Hermione es metódica y Ron es práctico — conjeturó Remus.

—Los tres juntos forman un buen equilibrio — estuvo de acuerdo Lily.

**De algún lugar llegó el sonido de un reloj.**

**—Es medianoche —señaló Harry—. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir antes de que Snape nos encuentre y quie­ra acusarnos de algo más.**

**Durante unos días, en la escuela no se habló de otra cosa que de lo que le habían hecho a la _Señora Norris_. Ginny Weasley parecía muy afectada por el destino de la _Señora Norris_. Según Ron, era una gran amante de los gatos.**

—Mi pobre niña — dijo Molly — Espero que estas cosas no la afecten mucho.

**—Pero si no conocías a la _Señora Norris_ —le dijo Ron para animarla—. La verdad es que estamos mucho mejor sin ella. —A Ginny le tembló el labio—. Cosas como éstas no suelen suceder en Hogwarts. Atraparán al que haya sido y lo echarán de aquí inmediatamente. Sólo espero que le dé tiem­po a petrificar a Filch antes de que lo expulsen. Esto es bro­ma... —añadió apresuradamente, al ver que Ginny se ponía blanca.**

—Ahhh que buen levantador de ánimos que es — se rió Sirius — Seguramente todo eso es lo que Ginny quería escuchar.

**Harry se había tenido que quedar después de la clase de Pociones, porque Snape le había mandado limpiar los gusa­nos de los pupitres. Tras comer apresuradamente, subió para encontrarse con Ron en la biblioteca, donde vio a Jus­tin Finch—Fletchey, el chico de la casa de Hufflepuff con el que coincidían en Herbología, que se le acercaba. Harry aca­baba de abrir la boca para decir «hola» cuando Justin lo vio, cambió de repente de rumbo y se marchó deprisa en sentido opuesto.**

—¿Por qué hizo eso? — preguntó Lily molesta.

Remus y Sirius se miraron preocupados sin querer en decir en voz alta sus pensamientos para no perturbar a sus amigos. Pero que un muchacho que era muggle nacido se alejara así de Harry justo después de lo que apareció en el muro no les daba buena espina. Solo esperaban que ahora no empezaran a creer que Cachorro era el que había abierto la Cámara.

**Aquel día fue igual de aburrido. El profesor Binns abrió sus apuntes y los leyó con un sonsonete monótono, como el de una aspiradora vieja, hasta que casi toda la clase hubo entra­do en un sopor profundo, sólo alterado de vez en cuando el tiempo suficiente para tomar nota de un nombre o de una fe­cha, y volver a adormecerse.**

—No ha cambiado nada — dijo James.

—Era igual cuando estaba vivo — recordó Arthur.

**Llevaba una media hora hablan­do cuando ocurrió algo insólito: Hermione alzó la mano.**

**El profesor Binns, levantando la vista a mitad de una lección horrorosamente aburrida sobre la Convención Inter­nacional de Brujos de 1289, pareció sorprendido.**

**—¿Señorita...?**

**—Granger, profesor. Pensaba que quizá usted pudiera hablarnos sobre la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Hermione con voz clara.**

—Y ahora toda la clase va a despertarse.

**Dean Thomas, que había permanecido boquiabierto, mirando por la ventana, salió de su trance dando un respin­go. Lavender Brown levantó la cabeza y a Neville le resbaló el codo de la mesa.**

**El profesor Binns parpadeó.**

**—Mi disciplina es la Historia de la Magia —dijo con su voz seca, jadeante—. Me ocupo de los hechos, señorita Granger, no de los mitos ni de las leyendas. —Se aclaró la garganta con un pequeño ruido que fue como un chirrido de tiza, y prosiguió—: En septiembre de aquel año, un sub­comité de hechiceros sardos...**

**Balbució y se detuvo. De nuevo, en el aire, se agitaba la mano de Hermione.**

**—¿Señorita Grant?**

—Debe ser el primer profesor que no conoce a Hermione.

**—Disculpe, señor, ¿no tienen siempre las leyendas una base real?**

**—Muy bien —dijo despacio—. Veamos... la Cámara de los Secretos... Todos ustedes saben, naturalmente, que Hog­warts fue fundado hace unos mil años (no sabemos con cer­teza la fecha exacta) por los cuatro brujos más importantes de la época. Las cuatro casas del colegio reciben su nombre de ellos: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Los cuatro juntos construyeron este cas­tillo, lejos de las miradas indiscretas de los _muggles_ , dado que aquélla era una época en que la gente tenía miedo a la magia, y los magos y las brujas sufrían persecución.**

**Se detuvo, miró a la clase con los ojos empañados y con­tinuó:**

**—Durante algunos años, los fundadores trabajaron con­juntamente en armonía, buscando jóvenes que dieran mues­tras de aptitud para la magia y trayéndolos al castillo para educarlos. Pero luego surgieron desacuerdos entre ellos y se produjo una ruptura entre Slytherin y los demás. Slytherin deseaba ser más selectivo con los estudiantes que se admi­tían en Hogwarts. Pensaba que la enseñanza de la magia de­bería reservarse para las familias de magos. Lo desagradaba tener alumnos de familia _muggle_ , porque no los creía dignos de confianza. Un día se produjo una seria disputa al respecto entre Slytherin y Gryffindor, y Slytherin abandonó el colegio.**

—No sabía que toda esa manía de la sangre pura venía desde el mismo Slytherin — dijo Hagrid — Aunque tiene sentido.

—Lo que no puedo creer es que esa creencia haya durando durante tanto tiempo.

**El profesor Binns se detuvo de nuevo y frunció la boca, como una tortuga vieja llena de arrugas.**

**—Esto es lo que nos dicen las fuentes históricas fidedig­nas —dijo—, pero estos simples hechos quedaron ocultos tras la leyenda fantástica de la Cámara de los Secretos. La leyenda nos dice que Slytherin había construido en el casti­llo una cámara oculta, de la que no sabían nada los otros fun­dadores.**

**»Slytherin, según la leyenda, selló la Cámara de los Se­cretos para que nadie la pudiera abrir hasta que llegara al colegio su auténtico heredero. Sólo el heredero podría abrir la Cámara de los Secretos, desencadenar el horror que contiene y usarlo para librar al colegio de todos los que no tie­nen derecho a aprender magia.**

—Pero ¿Hay un heredero de Slytherin? — preguntó James — Después de tantos años pudo haberse perdido la línea sangre.

—Y debe haberlo, Corn. Si se abrió la cámara — le respondió Sirius.

**—Profesor..., ¿a qué se refiere usted exactamente al de­cir «el horror que contiene» la cámara?**

**—Se cree que es algún tipo de monstruo, al que sólo po­drá dominar el heredero de Slytherin —explicó el profesor Binns con su voz seca y aflautada.**

—Se me pone los pelos de punta. Si realmente hay un monstruo que solo puede ser dominado por el heredero entonces estamos fritos si sale de la cámara.

—Aún no sabemos si hay un monstruo, Sirius — le dijo Remus.

—Exactamente. No lo sabemos. Así que puede ser cierto.

**La clase intercambió miradas nerviosas.**

**—Pero ya les digo que no existe —añadió el profesor Binns, revolviendo en sus apuntes—. No hay tal cámara ni tal monstruo.**

**—Pero, profesor —comentó Seamus Finnigan—, si sólo el auténtico heredero de Slytherin puede abrir la cámara, nadie más podría encontrarla, ¿no?**

—Esa es una buena conjetura — dijo McGonagall.

  * **·** **·**



**—Ya sabía que Salazar Slytherin era un viejo chiflado y re­torcido —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione,**

—Esa es una buena forma de describirlo.

**mientras se abrían camino por los abarrotados corredores al término de las cla­ses, para dejar las bolsas en la habitación antes de ir a ce­nar—. Pero lo que no sabía es que hubiera sido él quien empezó todo este asunto de la limpieza de sangre. No me quedaría en su casa aunque me pagaran. Sinceramente, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera querido mandarme a Slytherin, yo me habría vuelto derecho a casa en el tren.**

**Hermione asintió entusiasmada con la cabeza, pero Ha­rry no dijo nada. Tenía el corazón encogido de la angustia.**

**Harry no había dicho nunca a Ron y Hermione que el Sombrero Seleccionador había considerado seriamente la posibilidad de enviarlo a Slytherin. Recordaba, como si hu­biera ocurrido el día anterior, la vocecita que le había habla­do al oído cuando, un año antes, se había puesto el Sombre­ro Seleccionador.**

**_Podrías ser muy grande, ¿sabes?, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad?_ **

—No debes dejar que eso te moleste. Tu eres un verdadero Gryffindor. Todo lo que has hecho hasta ahora lo ha demostrado de sobremanera — dijo James. Lily le sonrió dulcemente. Sirius rodó los ojos ante el intercambio de miradas de la pareja.

**Pero Harry, que ya conocía la reputación de la casa de Slytherin por los brujos de magia negra que salían de ella, había pensado desesperadamente «¡Slytherin no!», y el som­brero había terminado diciendo:**

**_Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYF­FINDOR!_ **

—Y eso es todo lo que importa. Tu decisión — dijo Sirius.

**Mientras caminaban empujados por la multitud, pasó Colin Creevey.**

**—¡Eh, Harry!**

**—¡Hola, Colin! —dijo Harry sin darse cuenta.**

**—Harry, Harry.., en mi clase un chico ha estado di­ciendo que tú eres...**

**Pero Colin era demasiado pequeño para luchar contra la marea de gente que lo llevaba hacia el Gran Comedor.**

—¿Qué es lo que dice la gente? — preguntó Lily ansiosa.

—Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando — susurró Remus.

**Le oyeron chillar:**

**—¡Hasta luego, Harry! —Y desapareció.**

**—¿Qué es lo que dice sobre ti un chico de su clase? —preguntó Hermione.**

**—Que soy el heredero de Slytherin, supongo —dijo Harry, y el corazón se le encogió un poco más al recordar cómo lo ha­bía rehuido Justin Finch—Fletchley a la hora de la comida.**

—Eso es una estupidez — dijo Lily enojada.

—Su amiga es una muggle nacida. No tiene sentido — dijo Molly.

—La gente nunca tiene sentido. Creen lo que la mayoría hace o dice — dijo Frank.

**—La gente aquí es capaz de creerse cualquier cosa —dijo Ron, con disgusto.**

**La masa de alumnos se aclaró, y consiguieron subir sin dificultad al siguiente rellano.**

**—¿Crees que realmente hay una Cámara de los Secre­tos? —preguntó Ron a Hermione.**

**—No lo sé —respondió ella, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Dumbledore no fue capaz de curar a la _Señora Norris_ , y eso me hace sospechar que quienquiera que la atacase no debía de ser..., bueno..., humano.**

—Bueno. Puedo saber muchas cosas, pero eso no quiere decir que soy infalible.

**Al doblar la esquina se encontraron en un extremo del mismo corredor en que había tenido lugar la agresión. Se detuvieron y miraron.**

—Que raro.

—Después no quieren ser involucrados, pero ellos solitos buscan los problemas — dijo Molly.

—Pero será bueno para nosotros lo que ellos puedan encontrar — dijo Remus pensando si algo de eso pudiera darle alguna pista sobre el misterio.

—Y Lunático quiere tratar de resolver el misterio de la cámara — se burló Sirius — Aunque creo que todos nosotros queremos saber.

**El lugar estaba tal como lo habían encontrado aquella noche, salvo que ningún gato tieso col­gaba de la argolla en que se fijaba la antorcha, y que había una silla apoyada contra la pared del mensaje: «La cámara ha sido abierta.»**

**—Aquí es donde Filch ha estado haciendo guardia —dijo Ron.**

**Se miraron unos a otros. El corredor se encontraba de­sierto.**

**—No hay nada malo en echar un vistazo —dijo Harry, dejando la bolsa en el suelo y poniéndose a gatear en busca de alguna pista.**

**—¡Esto está chamuscado! —dijo—. ¡Aquí... y aquí!**

**—¡Ven y mira esto! —dijo Hermione—. Es extraño.**

**Harry se levantó y se acercó a la ventana más próxima a la inscripción de la pared. Hermione señalaba al cristal superior, por donde una veintena de arañas estaban escabulléndose, según parecía tratando de penetrar por una pe­queña grieta en el cristal. Un hilo largo y plateado colgaba como una soga, y daba la impresión de que las arañas lo ha­bían utilizado para salir apresuradamente.**

Hagrid hizo una pequeña mueca que no pasó desapercibida por Remus, aunque no comprendió el porque del gesto.

**—¿Vieron alguna vez que las arañas se compor­taran así? —preguntó Hermione, perpleja.**

**—Yo no —dijo Harry—. ¿Y tú, Ron? ¿Ron?**

**Volvió la cabeza hacia su amigo. Ron había retrocedi­do y parecía estar luchando contra el impulso de salir co­rriendo.**

—Le tiene miedo a las arañas — dijo Arthur a Molly.

**—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Harry.**

**—No... no me gustan... las arañas —dijo Ron, nervioso.**

**—No lo sabía —dijo Hermione, mirando sorprendida a Ron—. Has usado arañas muchas veces en la clase de Po­ciones...**

**—Si están muertas no me importa —explicó Ron, quien tenía la precaución de mirar a cualquier parte menos a la ventana—. No soporto la manera en que se mueven.**

—Parece más una fobia que miedo — dijo Molly preguntándose el porque de esta.

**Hermione soltó una risita tonta.**

**—No tiene nada de divertido —dijo Ron impetuosa­mente—. Si quieres saberlo, cuando yo tenía tres años, Fred convirtió mi... mi osito de peluche en una araña grande y as­querosa porque yo le había roto su escoba de juguete. A ti tampoco te harían gracia si estando con tu osito, le hubieran salido de repente muchas patas y...**

—Los gemelos parecen imparables — dijo Molly — Si Ron tenía tres, entonces ellos cinco y ya estaban haciendo esas cosas.

—Aunque a esa edad es magia involuntaria — le recordó Arthur.

**Dejó de hablar, estremecido. Era evidente que Hermio­ne seguía aguantándose la risa.**

Sirius también estaba aguantándose la risa, pero solo por temor a Molly.

**Pensando que sería mejor cambiar de tema, Harry dijo:**

**—¿Recuerdan toda aquella agua en el suelo? ¿De dónde vendría? Alguien ha pasado la fregona.**

**—Estaba por aquí —dijo Ron, recobrándose y caminan­do unos pasos más allá de la silla de Filch para indicárse­lo—, a la altura de esta puerta.**

**Asió el pomo metálico de la puerta, pero retiró la mano inmediatamente, como si se hubiera quemado.**

**—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry**

**—No puedo entrar ahí —dijo Ron bruscamente—, es un aseo de chicas.**

—Oh y eso es la perdición — dijo Lily rodando los ojos al igual que las otras mujeres en la sala.

—Hombres.

**—Pero Ron, si no habrá nadie dentro —dijo Hermione, poniéndose derecha y acercándose—; aquí es donde está Myrtle _la Llorona_. Venga, echemos un vistazo.**

**Y sin hacer caso del letrero de «No funciona», Hermione abrió la puerta.**

**Era el cuarto de baño más triste y deprimente en que Harry había puesto nunca los pies. Debajo de un espejo gran­de, quebrado y manchado, había una fila de lavabos de pie­dra en muy mal estado. El suelo estaba mojado y reflejaba la luz triste que daban las llamas de unas pocas velas que se con­sumían en sus palmatorias. Las puertas de los retretes esta­ban rayadas y rotas, y una colgaba fuera de los goznes.**

**Hermione les pidió silencio con un dedo en los labios y se fue hasta el último retrete. Cuando llegó, dijo:**

**—Hola, Myrtle, ¿qué tal?**

—No servirá de nada — dijo Molly — Ella no ayuda en nada.

**Harry y Ron se acercaron a ver. Myrtle _la Llorona_ estaba sobre la cisterna del retrete, reventándose un grano de la barbilla.**

**—Esto es un aseo de chicas —dijo, mirando con recelo a Harry y Ron—. Y ellos no son chicas.**

**—No —confirmé Hermione—. Sólo quería enseñarles lo... lo bien que se está aquí.**

**Con la mano, indicó vagamente el espejo viejo y sucio, y el suelo húmedo.**

**—Pregúntale si vio algo —dijo Harry a Hermione, sin pronunciar, para que le leyera en los labios.**

**—¿Qué murmuras? —le preguntó Myrtle, mirándole.**

**—Nada —se apresuró a decir Harry—. Queríamos pre­guntar...**

**—¡Me gustaría que la gente dejara de hablar a mis es­paldas! —dijo Myrtle, con la voz ahogada por las lágri­mas—. Tengo sentimientos, ¿saben?, aunque esté muerta.**

—Oh Merlín. Ya déjenla y váyanse.

Frank continuó leyendo hasta que llegaron a la parte donde se encontraban con Percy. Varios estaban molestos por la actitud del chico aunque otros se estaban riendo. O en realidad James.

—¿De qué te ríes? — le preguntó Lily.

—Yo creo que lo atraparon en algo por eso reaccionó así.

**Aquella noche, en la sala común, Harry, Ron y Hermione es­cogieron los asientos más alejados del de Percy. Ron estaba todavía de muy mal humor y seguía emborronando sus de­beres de Encantamientos. Cuando, sin darse cuenta, cogió su varita mágica para quitar las manchas, el pergamino empezó a arder.**

—Tiene que cambiar esa varita. Tiene que avisarnos aunque nos cueste comprarla — le susurró Molly a Arthur — Sin una varita buena no sirve de nada lo que aprende.

**Casi echando tanto humo como sus debe­res, Ron cerró de golpe _El libro reglamentario de hechizos_ (clase 2). Para sorpresa de Harry, Hermione lo imitó.**

**—Pero ¿quién podría ser? —dijo con voz tranquila, como si continuara una conversación que hubieran estado manteniendo—. ¿Quién querría echar de Hogwarts a todos los _squibs_ y los de familia _muggle_?**

**—Pensemos —dijo Harry con simulado desconcierto—. ¿Conocemos a alguien que piense que los que vienen de fa­milia _muggle_ son escoria?**

—Varios. Pero el principal es Malfoy.

**Miró a Hermione. Hermione miró hacia atrás, poco con­vencida.**

**—Si te refieres a Malfoy...**

**—¡Naturalmente! —dijo Ron—. Ya lo oyeron: «¡Los pró­ximos serán los _sangre sucia!_ » Venga, no hay más que ver su asquerosa cara de rata para saber que es él...**

—No creo que sea él exactamente. Todavía es muy chico para hacer ese tipo de magia avanzada. Pero no descartaría que su padre pudiera estar de detrás — dijo Remus — Además estuvo al comienzo del libro. Por algo lo introdujeron.

**—¿Malfoy, el heredero de Slytherin? —dijo escépticamente Hermione.**

**—Fíjate en su familia —dijo Harry, cerrando también sus libros—. Todos han pertenecido a Slytherin, él siempre alardea de ello. Podrían perfectamente ser descendientes del mismo Slytherin. Su padre es un verdadero malvado.**

—No creo que sean los herederos. Si así fuera lo hubieran pregonado a los cuatro vientos. No es algo que hubieran querido ocultar — dijo Arthur.

**—¡Podrían haber conservado durante siglos la llave de la Cámara de los Secretos!**

—Tampoco creo que haya una llave. Debe ser quizás de alguna forma en la que él que abre la Cámara tiene que demostrar ser el heredero o algo así — dijo Lily pensativa.

**—dijo Ron—. Pasándosela de pa­dres a hijos...**

**—Bueno —dijo cautamente Hermione—, supongo que puede ser.**

**—Pero ¿cómo podríamos demostrarlo? —preguntó Harry; en tono de misterio.**

**—Habría una manera —dijo Hermione hablando des­pacio, bajando aún más la voz y echando una fugaz mirada a Percy—. Por supuesto, sería difícil. Y peligroso, muy peli­groso. Calculo que quebrantaríamos unas cincuenta nor­mas del colegio.**

—Y ahí vemos la influencia de los chicos sobre Hermione — se rió Hagrid intentando distender su propio humor que ha estado extraño con todo el tema del monstruo de Slytherin.

**—Si, dentro de un mes más o menos, te parece que po­drías empezar a explicárnoslo, háznoslo saber, ¿vale? —dijo Ron, airado.**

**—De acuerdo —repuso fríamente Hermione—. Lo que tendríamos que hacer es entrar en la sala común de Slythe­rin y hacerle a Malfoy algunas preguntas sin que sospeche que somos nosotros.**

—Guau piensan entrar en la sala común de Slytherin — dijo Sirius.

—Si... Ni nosotros hemos intentado eso — dijo James también sorprendido.

—Ehhh ¿Y cómo sería eso? — preguntó Alice perpleja.

—Mmm creo que tengo una idea — dijo Frank.

**—Pero eso es imposible —dijo Harry, mientras Ron se reía.**

**—No, no lo es —repuso Hermione—. Lo único que nos haría falta es una poción _multijugos_.**

—¡¿Qué?! — dijo Molí.

—¿Poción multijugos? — dijo McGonagall — Eso es bastante difícil para un segundo año, por no decir casi imposible. Ni hablar de todas las reglas que estarían infringiendo.

—Si hay alguien que puede ser capaz de hacer esa poción en segundo año esa Hermione — dijo Remus — Y lo de las reglas ya tendría que estar acostumbrada.

—Nunca me voy a acostumbrar que mis alumnos rompan reglas — dijo McGonagall — Aunque crean que lo hacen por buenos motivos.

**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntaron a la vez Harry y Ron.**

**—Snape la mencionó en clase hace unas semanas.**

**—¿Piensas que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer en la clase de Pociones que escuchar a Snape? —dijo Ron.**

—¿Puedo responder esa pregunta? — preguntó Sirius.

—No — le contestaron varios.

**—Esa poción lo transforma a uno en otra persona. ¡Piensen en ello! Nos podríamos convertir en tres estudiantes de Slytherin. Nadie nos reconocería. Y seguramente Malfoy nos diría algo. Lo más probable es que ahora mismo esté alardeando de ello en la sala común de Slytherin.**

—No parece un mal plan — dijo James.

—Por supuesto que no te parece mal plan — Lily bufó — ¿Qué pasaría si por alguna razón quedan demorados por más de una hora?

James la miró algo preocupado.

—Exactamente. Tres Gryffindors en la sala común de Slytherin.

**—Esto del _multijugos_ me parece un poco peligroso —dijo Ron, frunciendo el entrecejo**

—Parece que tiene sentido común — dijo Remus.

**—. ¿Y si nos quedamos para siempre convertidos en tres de Slytherin?**

—Me apresuré a hablar. Parece más como Sirius.

—Eyyyy.

**—El efecto se pasa después de un rato —dijo Hermio­ne, haciendo un gesto con la mano como para descartar ese inconveniente—, pero lo realmente difícil será conseguir la receta. Snape dijo que se encontraba en un libro llamado _Moste Potente Potions_ que se encuentra en la Sección Prohi­bida de la biblioteca.**

**Solamente había una manera de conseguir un libro de la Sección Prohibida: con el permiso por escrito de un profesor.**

**—Será difícil explicar para qué queremos ese libro si no es para hacer alguna de las pociones.**

**—Creo —dijo Hermione— que si consiguiéramos dar la impresión de que estábamos interesados únicamente en la teoría, tendríamos alguna posibilidad...**

**—No te fastidia... ningún profesor se va a tragar eso —dijo Ron—. Tendría que ser muy tonto...**

—Mmm eso parece difícil — dijo Frank riéndose — Creo que ya sabemos a quien se lo pedirán. Bueno este es el final del capítulo.

 


	9. CAPITULO 9: Capítulos 10, 11, 12 y 13. Cámara Secreta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capítulo de la noche

 

Luego de una rápida merienda, los lectores en la Sala de Requerimientos retomaron sus puestos mientras Alice comenzaba el décimo capítulo.

**—La «Bludger» loca.**

—Quidditch — dijeron James y Sirius a la vez, aunque otros tenía la mirada reflexiva pensando a que se refería el título.

**Después del desastroso episodio de los duendecillos de Cornualles, el profesor Lockhart no había vuelto a llevar a clase seres vivos.**

—Idiota.

**Por el contrario, se dedicaba a leer a los alumnos pasajes de sus libros, y en ocasiones representaba alguno de los momentos más emocionantes de su biografía.**

—Doble idiota — aseguró Hagrid haciendo reír a los merodeadores.

—No aprenden nada — negó Remus con la cabeza.

—Espero que el año entrante tengan un buen profesor — dijo Frank.

**En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras sacó de nuevo a Harry, esta vez para representar a un hombre lobo.**

Frank volvió a notar la incomodidad reflejados en los ojos de Remus. Así como las actitudes de los otros dos merodeadores y Lily. Decidió observarlos disimuladamente mientras su esposa leía la siguiente parte.

**Si no hubiera tenido una razón muy importante para no enfadar a Lockhart, se habría negado.**

**—Aúlla fuerte, Harry (eso es...), y en aquel momento, créanme, yo salté (así) tirándolo contra el suelo (así) con una mano, y logré inmovilizarle.**

Sirius se rió con fuerza ante lo absurdo de esta afirmación. Cuando Remus estaba transformado apenas él o James podían voltearlo en sus formas animagas.

**Con la otra, le puse la varita en la garganta y, reuniendo las fuerzas que me quedaban, llevé a cabo el dificilísimo hechizo _Homorphus_ ; **

—¿Ese es realmente un hechizo? — preguntó Frank de repente.

—Si, pero solo sirve por unos pocos minutos apenas suficientes para escapar del lugar — respondió Remus sin pensar y luego comprendió lo que había dicho.

James y Sirius le dieron una mirada rápida.

—¿Por qué no seguimos con la lectura? Estoy cansada de las interrupciones — dijo McGonagall interviniendo rápidamente ganándose una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento del joven licántropo.

Frank observó todo el desarrollo y comprendió muchas cosas. Primero que seguramente sus intuiciones eran ciertas. Remus seguramente era un hombre lobo. Lo segundo que pudo ver fue la actitud de apoyo de sus amigos hacia el joven por lo que obviamente tenían conocimiento de la situación. Un tercer aspecto fue la repentina interrupción de la profesora McGonagall para cambiar el tema. Los profesores también sabían. Entonces se quedó razonando y recordando. Remus siempre había sido un buen muchacho, estudioso e inteligente. A veces se metía en problemas, por nada era un merodeador, pero nada más. Ahora luego de terminado el colegio se había dedicado a fondo a ayudar en la Orden del Fénix. Lo había visto en varias de las reuniones en ella. Era una persona que le agradaba. Entonces llegó a una conclusión. Si Remus era un hombre lobo eso no importaba. Y si el tema salía a la luz durante la lectura de los libros, no iba a ser porque el lo pusiera de manifiesto. Con esa decisión tomada de guardar silencio volvió la atención a su mujer que ya había retomado la lectura.

**él emitió un gemido lastimero (venga, Harry..., más fuerte..., bien) y la piel desapareció..., los colmillos encogieron y... se convirtió en hombre. Sencillo y efectivo. Otro pueblo que me recordará siempre como el héroe que les libró de la terrorífica amenaza mensual de los hombres lobo.**

**Sonó el timbre y Lockhart se puso en pie.**

**—Deberes: componer un poema sobre mi victoria contra el hombre lobo Wagga Wagga. ¡El autor del mejor poema será premiado con un ejemplar firmado de _El encantador_!**

—Eso no da ánimos de querer hacer el mejor ensayo — dijo Arthur riendo.

—Seguro que a Hermione si. Pero de todas formas sería el mejor trabajo con o sin motivación — se rió Alice.

**Los alumnos empezaron a salir. Harry volvió al fondo de la clase, donde lo esperaban Ron y Hermione.**

**—¿Listos? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Espera que se hayan ido todos —dijo Hermione, asustada—. Vale, ahora.**

**Se acercó a la mesa de Lockhart con un trozo de papel en la mano. Harry y Ron iban detrás de ella.**

**—Esto... ¿Profesor Lockhart? —tartamudeó Hermione—. Yo querría... sacar este libro de la biblioteca. Sólo para una lectura preparatoria. —Le entregó el trozo de papel con mano ligeramente temblorosa—. Pero el problema es que está en la Sección Prohibida, así que necesito el permiso por escrito de un profesor. Estoy convencida de que este libro me ayudaría a comprender lo que explica usted en _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_ sobre los venenos de efecto retardado.**

—Bien eso es la forma. Ahora va a firmarlo.

**—¡Ah, _Una vuelta con los espíritus malignos_! —dijo Lockhart, cogiendo la nota de Hermione y sonriéndole francamente—. Creo que es mi favorito. ¿Te gustó?**

**—¡Sí! —dijo Hermione emocionada—. ¡Qué gran idea la suya de atrapar al último con el colador del té...!**

**—Bueno, estoy seguro que a nadie le parecerá mal que ayude un poco a la mejor estudiante del curso —dijo Lockhart afectuosamente, sacando una pluma de pavo  real—. Sí, es bonita, ¿verdad? —dijo, interpretando al revés la expresión de desagrado de Ron—. Normalmente la reservo para firmar libros.**

**Garabateó una floreteada firma sobre el papel y se lo devolvió a Hermione.**

—¡Ni siquiera lo miró! — exclamó McGonagall.

—¡Es un idiota! Jajaja — se rió James.

**La señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, era una mujer delgada e irascible que parecía un buitre mal alimentado.**

**— _¿Moste Potente Potions?_ —repitió recelosa, tratando de coger la nota de Hermione. Pero Hermione no la soltaba.**

**—Desearía poder guardarla —dijo la chica, aguantando la respiración.**

**—Venga —dijo Ron, arrancándole la nota y entregándola a la señora Pince—. Te conseguiremos otro autógrafo. Lockhart firmará cualquier cosa que se esté quieta el tiempo suficiente.**

—Eso es totalmente cierto.

**La señora Pince levantó el papel a la luz, como dispuesta a detectar una posible falsificación, pero la nota pasó la prueba. Caminó orgullosamente por entre las elevadas estanterías y regresó unos minutos después llevando con ella un libro grande de aspecto mohoso. Hermione se lo metió en la bolsa con mucho cuidado, e intentó no caminar demasiado rápido ni parecer demasiado culpable.**

**Cinco minutos después, se encontraban de nuevo refugiados en los aseos fuera de servicio de Myrtle _la Llorona_. **

—Si, ese es un buen lugar para hacer la poción — dijo Alice.

—Aún no puedo creer que vayan a hacerlo — refunfuñó Lily — Podrían meterse en grandes problemas.

**—¡Aquí está! —dijo Hermione emocionada, al dar con la página que llevaba por título _La poción multijugos_. Estaba decorada con dibujos de personas que iban transformándose en otras distintas. Harry imploró que la apariencia de dolor intenso que había en los rostros de aquellas personas fuera fruto de la imaginación del artista.**

**»Ésta es la poción más complicada que he visto nunca —dijo Hermione, al mirar la receta—. Crisopos, sanguijuelas, _Descurainia sophia_ y centinodia —murmuró, pasando el dedo por la lista de los ingredientes—. Bueno, no son difíciles de encontrar, están en el armario de los estudiantes, podemos conseguirlos. ¡Vaya, mirad, polvo de cuerno de bicornio! No sé dónde vamos a encontrarlo..., piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana..., eso también será peliagudo... y por supuesto, algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos.**

—Esa parte siempre me pareció asquerosa — dijo James frunciendo la nariz. Varios asintieron de acuerdo.

**—Perdona —dijo Ron bruscamente—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «algo de aquel en quien queramos convertirnos»? Yo no me voy a beber nada que contenga las uñas de los pies de Crabbe.**

**Hermione continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.**

**—De momento, todavía no tenemos que preocuparnos porque esos ingredientes los echaremos al final.**

**Sin saber qué decir, Ron se volvió a Harry, que tenía otra preocupación.**

**—¿No te das cuenta de cuántas cosas vamos a tener que robar, Hermione? Piel de serpiente arbórea africana en tiras, desde luego eso no está en el armario de los estudiantes, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Forzar los armarios privados de Snape? No sé si es buena idea...**

—¿No creen que todo está al revez en esta frase? — preguntó Frank riendo — Hermione incitando a robar y Harry tratando de razonar con ella.

**Hermione cerró el libro con un ruido seco.**

**—Bueno, si vais a acobardaros los dos, pues vale —dijo. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y los ojos más brillantes de lo normal—. Yo no quiero saltarme las normas, ya lo sabéis, pero pienso que aterrorizar a los magos de familia _muggle_ es mucho peor que elaborar un poco de poción. **

—Visto desde ese punto todo se ve diferente — dijo Lily pensativa.

**Pero si no tenéis interés en averiguar si el heredero es Malfoy, iré derecha a la señora Pince y le devolveré el libro inmediatamente.**

—Y eso demuestra quien es el jefe del trío — se rió Remus.

—¿Hermione incitándolos a romper normas a los otros dos? — preguntó James riéndose.

—Mmm — esbozó Dumbledore — Interesante.

—¿Qué es interesante, señor? — preguntó Hagrid.

—Pues la señorita Granger.

**—No creí que fuera a verte nunca intentando persuadirnos de que incumplamos las normas —dijo Ron**

—Todos compartimos tu asombro.

**—. Está bien, lo haremos, pero nada de uñas de los pies, ¿vale?**

—Eggg.

**Harry se despertó pronto el sábado por la mañana y se quedó un rato en la cama pensando en el partido de _quidditch_. Se ponía nervioso, sobre todo al imaginar lo que diría Wood si Gryffindor perdía, pero también al pensar que tendrían que enfrentarse a un equipo que iría montado en las escobas de carreras más veloces que había en el mercado. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de vencer a Slytherin.**

—Todo saldrá bien. Ya verás, hijo — animó James. Y Sirius a su lado vitoreó haciendo un cántico.

**Los jugadores se vistieron sus túnicas rojas de Gryffindor y luego se sentaron a recibir la habitual inyección de ánimo que Wood les daba antes de cada partido.**

**—Los de Slytherin tienen mejores escobas que nosotros —comenzó—, eso no se puede negar. Pero nosotros tenemos mejores jugadores sobre las escobas. Hemos entrenado más que ellos y hemos volado bajo todas las circunstancias  climatológicas («¡y tanto! —murmuró George Weasley—, no me he secado del todo desde agosto»), y vamos a hacer que se arrepientan del día en que dejaron que ese pequeño canalla, Malfoy, les comprara un puesto en el equipo.**

Los hombres en la sala aplaudieron y vitorearon las palabras del capitán como si estuvieran en el camerinos de Gryffindor.

**Con la respiración agitada por la emoción, Wood se volvió a Harry.**

**—Es misión tuya, Harry, demostrarles que un buscador tiene que tener algo más que un padre rico. Tienes que coger la _snitch_ antes que Malfoy, o perecer en el intento, porque hoy tenemos que ganar.**

—¿Un poco melodramático, no? — sonrió Alice divertida por la pasión del joven. En cambió Lily frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que presionaran así a su hijo.

**—Así que no te sientas presionado, Harry —le dijo Fred, guiñándole un ojo.**

Hubo varias risas por el comentario ya que todos estaban pensando lo mismo.

**Cuando salieron al campo, fueron recibidos con gran estruendo; eran sobre todo aclamaciones de Hufflepuff y de Ravenclaw, cuyos miembros y seguidores estaban deseosos de ver derrotado al equipo de Slytherin, aunque la afición de Slytherin también hizo oír sus abucheos y silbidos.**

**Animados por el bramido de la multitud que les apoyaba, los catorce jugadores se elevaron hacia el cielo plomizo. Harry ascendió más que ningún otro, aguzando la vista en busca de la _snitch_.**

**—¿Todo bien por ahí, cabeza rajada? —le gritó Malfoy, saliendo disparado por debajo de él para demostrarle la velocidad de su escoba.**

**Harry no tuvo tiempo de replicar. En aquel preciso instante iba hacia él una _Bludger_ negra y pesada; faltó tan poco para que le golpeara, que al pasar le despeinó.**

Lily se tensó un poco al escuchar lo cerca que estuvo esa Bludger de golpear a su hijo.

**—¡Por qué poco, Harry! —le dijo George, pasando por su lado como un relámpago, con el bate en la mano, listo para devolver la _Bludger_ contra Slytherin. Harry vio que George daba un fuerte golpe a la _Bludger_ dirigiéndola hacia Adrian Pucey, pero la _Bludger_ cambió de dirección en medio del aire y se fue directa, otra vez, contra Harry.**

—Eso es extraño — dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño.

James y Lily se miraron preocupados.

**Harry descendió rápidamente para evitarla, y George logró golpearla fuerte contra Malfoy. Una vez más, la _Bludger_ viró bruscamente como si fuera un bumerán y se encaminó como una bala hacia la cabeza de Harry.**

—La Bludger loca — murmuró Remus.

—¿Así no se llamaba este capítulo? — preguntó Sirius preocupado.

Lily gimió asustada. ¿Por qué estás cosas siempre tenían que pasarle a su hijo?

**Harry aumentó la velocidad y salió zumbando hacia el otro extremo del campo. Oía a la _Bludger_ silbar a su lado. ¿Qué ocurría? Las _Bludger_ nunca se enconaban de aquella manera contra un único jugador, su misión era derribar a todo el que pudieran...**

**Fred Weasley aguardaba en el otro extremo. Harry se agachó para que Fred golpeara la _Bludger_ con todas sus fuerzas.**

**—¡Ya está! —gritó Fred contento, pero se equivocaba: como si fuera atraída magnéticamente por Harry, la _Bludger_ volvió a perseguirlo y Harry se vio obligado a alejarse a toda velocidad.**

—¡Maldición! ¡Esa bola está encantada! — exclamó James molesto y asustado.

**Había empezado a llover. Harry notaba las gruesas gotas en la cara, que chocaban contra los cristales de las gafas. No tuvo ni idea de lo que pasaba con los otros jugadores hasta que oyó la voz de Lee Jordan, que era el comentarista, diciendo: «Slytherin en cabeza por seis a cero.»**

**Estaba claro que la superioridad de las escobas de Slytherin daba sus resultados, y mientras tanto, la _Bludger_ loca hacía todo lo que podía para derribar a Harry. **

—Malditos tramposos Slytherin.

—Es obvio que no confían tanto en su buscador, si quieren derribar al nuestro — dijo Frank indignado — malditos tramposos.

**Fred y George se acercaban tanto a él, uno a cada lado, que Harry no podía ver otra cosa que sus brazos, que se agitaban sin cesar, y le resultaba imposible buscar la _snitch_ , y no digamos atraparla.**

**—Alguien... está... manipulando... esta... _Bludger_... —gruñó Fred, golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas para rechazar un nuevo ataque contra Harry.**

**—Hay que detener el juego —dijo George, intentando hacerle señas a Wood y al mismo tiempo evitar que la _Bludger_ le partiera la nariz a Harry.**

**Wood captó el mensaje. La señora Hooch hizo sonar el silbato y Harry, Fred y George bajaron al césped, todavía tratando de evitar la _Bludger_ loca.**

**—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Wood, cuando el equipo de Gryffindor se reunió, mientras la afición de Slytherin los abucheaba—. Nos están haciendo papilla. Fred, George, ¿dónde estabais cuando la _Bludger_ le impidió marcar a Angelina?**

**—Estábamos ocho metros por encima de ella, Oliver, para evitar que la otra _Bludger_ matara a Harry —dijo George enfadado—. Alguien la ha manipulado..., no dejará en paz a Harry, no ha ido detrás de nadie más en todo el tiempo. Los de Slytherin deben de haberle hecho algo.**

**—Pero las _Bludger_ han permanecido guardadas en el despacho de la señora Hooch desde nuestro último entrenamiento, y aquel día no les pasaba nada... —dijo Wood, perplejo.**

**La señora Hooch iba hacia ellos. Detrás de ella, Harry veía al equipo de Slytherin que lo señalaban y se burlaban.**

**—Escuchen —les dijo Harry mientras ella se acercaba—, con ustedes dos volando todo el rato a mi lado, la única posibilidad que tengo de atrapar la _snitch_ es que se me meta por la manga. Vuelvan a proteger al resto del equipo y déjenme que me las arregle solo con esa _Bludger_ loca.**

—¡Merlín! ¡Nuevamente los genes Potter salen a la luz! — refunfuñó Lily. James se encogió y se apartó rápidamente antes de que su hormonal y embarazada esposa lo golpeara por tener la culpa de que su hijo haya sacado sus genes.

**—No seas tonto —dijo Fred—, te partirá en dos.**

**Wood tan pronto miraba a Harry como a los Weasley.**

**—Oliver, esto es una locura —dijo Alicia Spinnet enfadada—, no puedes dejar que Harry se las apañe solo con la _Bludger_. Esto hay que investigarlo.**

—Háganle caso. Ella parece coherente — dijo Molly.

**—¡Si paramos ahora, perderemos el partido! —argumentó Harry—. ¡Y no vamos a perder frente a Slytherin sólo por una _Bludger_ loca! ¡Venga, Oliver, diles que dejen que me las apañe yo solo!**

—¡Por Dios es solo un partido! ¡Tú vida es más importante! — se exasperó Lily pero se pudo entrever el rastro de temor que la embargaba.

**—Esto es culpa tuya —dijo George a Wood, enfadado—. «¡Atrapa la _snitch_ o muere en el intento!» ¡Qué idiotez decir eso!**

—Parece que aparte de bromista, puede ser muy serio y conciente — dijo Sirius sorprendido. Molly sonrió un poco.

—Cosa que parece faltarte a ti — bromeó James.

—Mira quien lo dice — le respondió el perro animago.

**Llegó la señora Hooch.**

**—¿Listos para seguir? —preguntó a Wood.**

**Wood contempló la expresión absolutamente segura del rostro de Harry.**

**—Bien —dijo—. Fred y George, ya lo han oído..., dejen que se enfrente él solo a la _Bludger_.**

—Estúpido fanático del quidditch — se quejó Lily. A pesar de su fanatismo, James le daba la razón. Una cosa era que él mismo se enfrentara a esa situación, que era algo que probablemente haría. Pero otra muy diferente que su hijo fuera él que estuviera en una posición tan complicada y riesgosa.

**La lluvia volvió a arreciar. Al toque de silbato de la señora Hooch, Harry dio una patada en el suelo que lo propulsó por los aires, y enseguida oyó tras él el zumbido de la _Bludger_. Harry ascendió más y más. Giraba, daba vueltas, se trasladaba en espiral, en zigzag, describiendo tirabuzones. Ligeramente mareado, mantenía sin embargo los ojos completamente abiertos. La lluvia le empañaba los cristales de las gafas y se le metió en los agujeros de la nariz cuando se puso boca abajo para evitar otra violenta acometida de la _Bludger_. Podía oír las risas de la multitud; sabía que debía de parecer idiota, pero la _Bludger_ loca pesaba mucho y no podía cambiar de dirección tan rápido como él. Inició un vuelo a lo montaña rusa por los bordes del campo, intentando vislumbrar a través de la plateada cortina de lluvia los postes de Gryffindor, donde Adrian Pucey intentaba pasar a Wood...**

**Un silbido en el oído indicó a Harry que la _Bludger_ había vuelto a pasarle rozando. Dio media vuelta y voló en la dirección opuesta.**

—Todo esto demuestra que es un excelente volador — dijo Sirius orgulloso de su ahijado a pesar de que también estaba preocupado.

**—¿Haciendo prácticas de ballet, Potter? —le gritó Malfoy, cuando Harry se vio obligado a hacer una ridícula floritura en el aire para evitar la _Bludger_. Harry escapó, pero la _Bludger_ lo seguía a un metro de distancia. Y en el momento en que dirigió a Malfoy una mirada de odio, vio la dorada _snitch_. Volaba a tan sólo unos centímetros por encima de la oreja izquierda de Malfoy... pero Malfoy, que estaba muy ocupado riéndose de Harry, no la había visto.**

—Idiota. Ahora vas a quedar en ridículo, estúpida lagartija.

**Durante un angustioso instante, Harry permaneció suspendido en el aire, sin atreverse a dirigirse hacia Malfoy a toda velocidad, para que éste no mirase hacia arriba y descubriera la _snitch_.**

**¡PLAM!**

**Se había quedado quieto un segundo de más. La _Bludger_ lo alcanzó por fin, le golpeó en el codo, y Harry sintió que le había roto el brazo. **

—¡No!

—No te asustes, Lily. Es solo el brazo — le dijo James tratando de calmarla. Podría haber sido peor. Pero la mirada asesina de su mujer le indicó que se llamara a silencio.

**Débil, aturdido por el punzante dolor del brazo, desmontó a medias de la escoba empapada por la lluvia, manteniendo una rodilla todavía doblada sobre ella y su brazo derecho colgando inerte. La _Bludger_ volvió para atacarle de nuevo, y esta vez se dirigía directa a su cara. Harry cambió bruscamente de dirección, con una idea fija en su mente aturdida: coger a Malfoy.**

**Ofuscado por la lluvia y el dolor, se dirigió hacia aquella cara de expresión desdeñosa, y vio que Malfoy abría los ojos aterrorizado: pensaba que Harry lo estaba atacando.**

**—¿Qué...? —exclamó en un grito ahogado, apartándose del rumbo de Harry.**

—Es un idiota. Ni siquiera se da cuenta que tiene la Snitch dando vueltas a su alrededor. Y se llama buscador?

**Harry se soltó finalmente de la escoba e hizo un esfuerzo para coger algo; sintió que sus dedos se cerraban en torno a la fría _snitch_ , pero sólo se sujetaba a la escoba con las piernas, y la multitud, abajo, profirió gritos cuando Harry empezó a caer, intentando no perder el conocimiento.**

—¡No! — gritó Lily nuevamente. Pero esta vez nadie la contradijo o intentó tranquilizarla porque todos estaban igual.

**Con un golpe seco chocó contra el barro y salió rodando, ya sin la escoba. El brazo le colgaba en un ángulo muy extraño. Sintiéndose morir de dolor, oyó, como si le llegaran de muy lejos, muchos silbidos y gritos. Miró la _snitch_ que tenía en su mano buena.**

**—Ajá —dijo sin fuerzas—, hemos ganado.**

—Y eso es todo lo que le importa — se enfadó Lily dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio al comprender que su hijo no estaba más grave de lo que podría haber estado.

—Eso es un verdadero buscador. Atrapó la Snitch a pesar de toda la adversidad — dijo Sirius festejando.

**Y se desmayó.**

**Cuando volvió en sí, todavía estaba tendido en el campo de juego, con la lluvia cayéndole en la cara. Alguien se inclinaba sobre él. Vio brillar unos dientes.**

**—¡Oh, no, usted no! —gimió.**

—Oh no, el idiota va a querer ayudarlo — James se llevó las manos a la cabeza — ¿Nadie puede detenerlo?

**—Apártense —dijo Lockhart, arremangándose su túnica verde jade.**

**—No... ¡no! —dijo Harry débilmente, pero Lockhart estaba revoleando su varita, y un instante después la apuntó hacia el brazo de Harry**

**Harry notó una sensación extraña y desagradable que se le extendía desde el hombro hasta las yemas de los dedos. Sentía como si el brazo se le desinflara, pero no se atrevía a mirar qué sucedía. Había cerrado los ojos y vuelto la cara hacia el otro lado, pero vio confirmarse sus más oscuros temores cuando la gente que había alrededor ahogó un grito y Colin Creevey empezó a sacar fotos como loco. El brazo ya no le dolía... pero tampoco le daba la sensación de que fuera un brazo.**

—¡Qué fue lo que hizo el idiota! — gritó Sirius molesto mientras otros gritos se confundían con los suyos.

McGonagall negaba lentamente con la cabeza pensando en cuantos desastrosos profesores de defensa, pero definitivamente este era uno de los peores.

**Al ponerse en pie, Harry se sintió extrañamente asimétrico. Armándose de valor, miró hacia su lado derecho. Lo que vio casi le hace volver a desmayarse.**

**Por el extremo de la manga de la túnica asomaba lo que parecía un grueso guante de goma de color carne. Intentó mover los dedos. No le respondieron.**

**Lockhart no le había recompuesto los huesos: se los había quitado.**

El enojo y la incredulidad se hicieron presentes. En especial al saber que los huesos deberían crecer de nuevo, y la mayoría de los presentes habían tenido esa experiencia por los peligros que implica pertenecer a la orden.

**Horas después, Harry despertó sobresaltado en una total oscuridad, dando un breve grito de dolor: sentía como si tuviera el brazo lleno de grandes astillas. Por un instante pensó que era aquello lo que le había despertado. Pero luego se dio cuenta, con horror, de que alguien, en la oscuridad, le estaba poniendo una esponja en la frente.**

**—¡Fuera! —gritó, y luego, al reconocer al intruso, exclamó—: ¡Dobby!**

**Los ojos del tamaño de pelotas de tenis del elfo doméstico miraban desorbitados a Harry a través de la oscuridad. Una sola lágrima le bajaba por la nariz larga y afilada.**

**—Harry Potter ha vuelto al colegio —susurró triste—. Dobby avisó y avisó a Harry Potter. ¡Ah, señor!, ¿por qué no hizo caso a Dobby? ¿Por qué no volvió a casa Harry Potter cuando perdió el tren?**

**Harry se incorporó con gran esfuerzo y tiró al suelo la esponja de Dobby.**

**—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo—. ¿Y cómo sabes que perdí el tren? —**

—Ahhhh así que fue él quien cerró las barreras.

Remus puso los ojos ante el evidente comentario de Sirius, ya que todos en la sala habían arribado a la misma conclusión, pues era bastante obvia.

**A Dobby le tembló un labio, y a Harry lo acometió una repentina sospecha—. ¡Fuiste tú! —dijo despacio—. ¡Tú impediste que la barrera nos dejara pasar!**

**—Sí, señor, claro —dijo Dobby, moviendo vigorosamente la cabeza de arriba abajo y agitando las orejas—. Dobby se ocultó y vigiló a Harry y selló la verja, y Dobby tuvo que quemarse después las manos con la plancha. —Enseñó a Harry diez largos dedos vendados—. Pero a Dobby no le importó, señor, porque pensaba que Harry Potter estaba a salvo, ¡pero no se le ocurrió que Harry Potter pudiera llegar al colegio por otro medio!**

**Se balanceaba hacia delante y hacia atrás, agitando su fea cabeza.**

**—¡Dobby se llevó semejante disgusto cuando se enteró de que Harry Potter estaba en Hogwarts, que se le quemó la cena de su señor! Dobby nunca había recibido tales azotes, señor...**

**Harry se desplomó de nuevo sobre las almohadas.**

**—Casi consigue que nos expulsen a Ron y a mí —dijo Harry con dureza—. Lo mejor es que se vaya antes de que mis huesos vuelvan a crecer, Dobby, o podría estrangularle.**

—No seas así con él, Harry — dijo Lily — A pesar de todo está intentando salvarte.

—Eso me hace pensar en algo — dijo Remus.

—¿Qué? — preguntaron varios.

—Dobby le advirtió que un gran peligro habría en el colegio.  Y ahora sabemos que se relaciona con la leyenda de la cámara secreta. Lo que me pregunto es como se enteró él. Solo puedo pensar en que escuchó a sus amos.

—Lo que quiere decir que los Malfoy están detrás de esto — dijo James.

—James, todavía no sabemos si el elfo es de los Malfoy — le dijo Lily.

—Tiene que ser.

**Dobby sonrió levemente.**

**—Dobby está acostumbrado a las amenazas, señor. Dobby las recibe en casa cinco veces al día.**

**Se sonó la nariz con una esquina del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto; su aspecto eran tan patético que Harry sintió que se le pasaba el enojo, aunque no quería.**

**—¿Por qué llevas puesto eso, Dobby? —le preguntó con curiosidad.**

**—¿Esto, señor? —preguntó Dobby, pellizcándose el almohadón—. Es un símbolo de la esclavitud del elfo doméstico, señor. A Dobby sólo podrán liberarlo sus dueños un día si le dan alguna prenda. La familia tiene mucho cuidado de no pasarle a Dobby ni siquiera un calcetín, porque entonces podría dejar la casa para siempre. —Dobby se secó los ojos saltones y dijo de repente—: ¡Harry Potter debe volver a casa! Dobby creía que su _Bludger_ bastaría para hacerle...**

—¿Fue él quien embrujó la Bludger? — dijo Lily. Ahora no sabía lo que sentía por el elfo. Había sentido lástima por la forma en que era tratado y también un poco de cariño porque estaba empeñado en ayudar a su hijo. Pero con una Bludger que pudo haberlo matado era otra cosa.

**—¿Tu _Bludger_? —dijo Harry, volviendo a enfurecerse—. ¿Qué quieres decir con «tu _Bludger_ »? ¿Tu eres el culpable de que esa bola intentara matarme?**

Sirius rodó los ojos. Harry parecía ser tan exagero como su madre. Si la Bludger realmente hubiera querido matarlo no solo le hubiera roto un brazo. Aunque tampoco estaba muy contento con el acontecimiento que digamos.

**—¡No, matarle no, señor, nunca! —dijo Dobby, asustado—. ¡Dobby quiere salvarle la vida a Harry Potter! ¡Mejor ser enviado de vuelta a casa, gravemente herido, que permanecer aquí, señor! ¡Dobby sólo quería ocasionar a Harry Potter el daño suficiente para que lo enviaran a casa!**

**—Ah, ¿eso es todo? —dijo Harry irritado—. Me imagino que no querrás decirme por qué quería enviarme de vuelta a casa hecho pedazos.**

**—¡Ah, si Harry Potter supiera...! —gimió Dobby, mientras le caían más lágrimas en el viejo almohadón—. ¡Si supiera lo que significa para nosotros, los parias, los esclavizados, la escoria del mundo mágico...! Dobby recuerda cómo era todo cuando El—que—no—debe—nombrarse estaba en la cima del poder, señor. ¡A nosotros los elfos domésticos se nos trataba como a alimañas, señor! Desde luego, así es como aún tratan a Dobby, señor —admitió, secándose el rostro en el almohadón—. Pero, señor, en lo principal la vida ha mejorado para los de mi especie desde que usted derrotó al Que—no—debe—ser—nombrado. Harry Potter sobrevivió, y cayó el poder del Señor Tenebroso, surgiendo un nuevo amanecer, señor, y Harry Potter brilló como un faro de esperanza para los que creíamos que nunca terminarían los días oscuros, señor... Y ahora, en Hogwarts, van a ocurrir cosas terribles, tal vez están ocurriendo ya, y Dobby no puede consentir que Harry Potter permanezca aquí ahora que la historia va a repetirse, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos ha vuelto a abrirse...**

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio ante el monólogo del elfo. Ninguno hasta el momento había pensado como era esta guerra para las otras especies mágicas. Ellos siempre tratando de encontrar una manera de derrotar a Voldemort, pero siempre pensando en ellos y en sus seres queridos.

—Nunca lo había pensado así — susurró Molly — A veces deseaba tener un elfo doméstico que me ayudara en los quehaceres... nunca pensé...

—Si tú tuvieras un elfo, estoy seguro que este estaría más que alegre de servirte — le dijo Arthur a su esposa en susurros — Tú lo tratarías bien y estaría contento en nuestra casa.

James por otra parte besó la frente de su esposa mientras le sonreía. Hasta el momento no había entendido las motivaciones de su esposa cuando liberó sus elfos domésticos, pero ahora comenzaba a entender.

Por otro lado, Hagrid se había puesto algo pálido recordando la vez anterior en la que la cámara se había abierto y lo que eso le había costado.

**Dobby se quedó inmóvil, aterrorizado, y luego cogió la jarra de agua de la mesilla de Harry y se dio con ella en la cabeza, cayendo al suelo. Un segundo después reapareció trepando por la cama, bizqueando y murmurando:**

**—Dobby malo, Dobby muy malo...**

**—¿Así que es cierto que hay una Cámara de los Secretos? —murmuró Harry—. Y... ¿dices que se había abierto en anteriores ocasiones? ¡Habla, Dobby! —Sujetó la huesuda muñeca del elfo a tiempo de impedir que volviera a coger la jarra del agua—. Además, yo no soy de familia _muggle_. ¿Por qué va a suponer la cámara un peligro para mi?**

**—Ah, señor, no me haga más preguntas, no pregunte más al pobre Dobby —tartamudeó el elfo. Los ojos le brillaban en la oscuridad—. Se están planeando acontecimientos terribles en este lugar, pero Harry Potter no debe encontrarse aquí cuando se lleven a cabo. Váyase a casa, Harry Potter. Váyase, porque no debe verse involucrado, es demasiado peligroso...**

**—¿Quién es, Dobby? —le preguntó Harry, manteniéndolo firmemente sujeto por la muñeca para impedirle que volviera a golpearse con la jarra del agua—. ¿Quién la ha abierto? ¿Quién la abrió la última vez?**

—No puedo creer que realmente exista — dijo Alice aterrada pensando en el peligro que eso consistía.

**—¡Dobby no puede hablar, señor, no puede, Dobby no debe hablar! —chilló el elfo—. ¡Váyase a casa, Harry Potter, váyase a casa!**

**—¡No me voy a ir a ningún lado! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¡Mi mejor amiga es de familia _muggle_ , y su vida está en peligro si es verdad que la cámara ha sido abierta!**

Algunos escalofríos recorrieron a las personas de la sala al escuchar esa frase.

**—¡Harry Potter arriesga su propia vida por sus amigos! —gimió Dobby, en una especie de éxtasis de tristeza—. ¡Es tan noble, tan valiente...! Pero tiene que salvarse, tiene que hacerlo, Harry Potter no puede...**

—Parece que Dobby lo idolatra — dijo Sirius tratando de cambiar el ambiente tenso — podría unirse con Colin y Ginny para formar un club de fans.

**Dobby se quedó inmóvil de repente, y temblaron sus orejas de murciélago. Harry también lo oyó: eran pasos que se acercaban por el corredor.**

**—¡Dobby tiene que irse! —musitó el elfo, aterrorizado.**

**Se oyó un fuerte ruido, y el puño de Harry se cerró en el aire. Se echó de nuevo en la cama, con los ojos fijos en la puerta de la enfermería, mientras los pasos se acercaban.**

—Siempre me impresionó que pudieran aparecerse en Hogwarts. Es tan injusto que nosotros no podamos — dijo Sirius.

—Su magia es realmente fuerte ¿No? Fíjense lo que ha hecho hasta ahora. Cerrar la barrera del tren y embrujar una Bludger no es cosa fácil — dijo Remus pensativo.

**Dumbledore entró en el dormitorio, vestido con un camisón largo de lana y un gorro de dormir. Acarreaba un extremo de lo que parecía una estatua. La profesora McGonagall apareció un segundo después, sosteniendo los pies. Entre uno y otra, dejaron la estatua sobre una cama.**

—¿Una estatua? — dijo Lily — ¿Dejar un estatua sobre una cama? ¡Oh Merlín!

—¡¿Qué?! — preguntó Hagrid.

—¡Deben haber petrificado a alguien! — dijo McGonagall.

—Cómo a la gata. El monstruo debe estar atacando de nuevo — concluyó Hagrid.

—¿Quién será? Merlín espero que no sea Hermione — susurró Molly asustada. Y luego de esa frase no era la única.

**—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la señora Pomfrey a Dumbledore en un susurro, inclinándose sobre la estatua.**

**—Otra agresión —explicó Dumbledore—. Minerva lo ha encontrado en las escaleras.**

**Era Colin Creevey. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos sujetaban la cámara de fotos encima del pecho.**

—Oh no. Pobre niño. Es muy pequeño — dijo Alice pensando en que su hijo tenía solo un año más.

**—¿Petrificado? —susurró la señora Pomfrey.**

**—Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Pero me estremezco al pensar... Si Albus no hubiera bajado por chocolate caliente, quién sabe lo que podría haber...**

**Los tres miraban a Colin. Dumbledore se inclinó y desprendió la cámara de fotos de las manos rígidas de Colin.**

**—¿Cree que pudo sacar una foto a su atacante? —le preguntó la profesora McGonagall con expectación.**

**Dumbledore no respondió. Abrió la cámara.**

**—¡Por favor! —exclamó la señora Pomfrey.**

**Un chorro de vapor salió de la cámara. A Harry, que se encontraba tres camas más allá, le llegó el olor agrio del plástico quemado.**

**—Derretido —dijo asombrada la señora Pomfrey—. Todo derretido...**

**—¿Qué significa esto, Albus? —preguntó apremiante la profesora McGonagall.**

**—Significa —contestó Dumbledore— que es verdad que han abierto de nuevo la Cámara de los Secretos.**

Todos se estremecieron al escuchar esa sentencia. Que Dumbledore lo confirmara lo hacía real.

**La señora Pomfrey se llevó una mano a la boca. La profesora McGonagall miró a Dumbledore fijamente.**

**—Pero, Albus..., ¿quién...?**

**—La cuestión no es _quién_ —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Colin—; la cuestión es _cómo_.**

**Y a juzgar por lo que Harry pudo vislumbrar de la expresión sombría de la profesora McGonagall, ella no lo comprendía mejor que él.**

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? — preguntó Sirius.

—No se — respondió Remus y luego se volvió hacia el director — Si la cuestión es como y no quien. ¿Eso quiere decir que usted sabe quien abrió la cámara la última vez? Además de que piensa que es el mismo.

Dumbledore tardó en responder.

—Debo decir que si. La Cámara ha sido abierta con anterioridad. Pero es un tema muy delicado para tratarlo así simplemente. Creo que lo mejor es que sigamos leyendo y que el libro nos vaya dando las respuesta.

Hagrid volvió a sentir gratitud hacia el profesor. El tema lo incomodaba demasiado como para hablarlo.

OoOoOoOoO

 

McGonagall tomó el libro para leer el capítulo número once.

**—El club de duelo**

**Cuando Harry pasó por delante de la biblioteca, Percy Weasley precisamente salía de ella, y parecía estar de mucho mejor humor que la última vez que lo habían encontrado.**

**—¡Ah, hola, Harry! —dijo—. Excelente jugada la de ayer, realmente excelente. Gryffindor acaba de ponerse a la cabeza de la copa de las casas: ¡ganaste cincuenta puntos!**

—¡Viva! — vitorearon James y Sirius.

**—¿No has visto a Ron ni a Hermione? —preguntó Harry.**

**—No, no los he visto —contestó Percy, dejando de sonreír—. Espero que Ron no esté otra vez en el aseo de las chicas...**

**Harry forzó una sonrisa, siguió a Percy con la vista hasta que desapareció, y se fue derecho al aseo de Myrtle _la Llorona_. No encontraba ningún motivo para que Ron y Hermione estuvieran allí, pero después de asegurarse de que no merodeaban por el lugar Filch ni ningún prefecto, abrió la puerta y oyó sus voces provenientes de un retrete cerrado.**

**—Soy yo —dijo, entrando en los lavabos y cerrando la puerta. Oyó un golpe metálico, luego otro como de salpicadura y un grito ahogado, y vio a Hermione mirando por el agujero de la cerradura.**

**—¡Harry! —dijo ella—. Vaya susto que nos has dado. Entra. ¿Cómo está tu brazo?**

**—Bien —dijo Harry, metiéndose en el retrete. Habían puesto un caldero sobre la taza del inodoro, y un crepitar que provenía de dentro le indicó que habían prendido un fuego bajo el caldero. Prender fuegos transportables y sumergibles era la especialidad de Hermione.**

—Y uno muy útil — dijo Sirius riéndose recordando la llamas sobre la ropa de Snape.

**—Pensamos ir a verte, pero decidimos comenzar a preparar la poción _multijugos_ —le explicó Ron, después de que Harry cerrara de nuevo la puerta del retrete — Hemos pensado que éste es el lugar más seguro para guardarla.**

—Si es un buen lugar. Nadie entra nunca — dijo Alice.

**Harry empezó a contarles lo de Colin, pero Hermione lo interrumpió.**

**—Ya lo sabemos, oímos a la profesora McGonagall hablar con el profesor Flitwick esta mañana. Por eso pensamos que era mejor darnos prisa.**

—Es sorprendente como ellos tres siempre están metidos en todo — dijo Remus con una sonrisa recordando sus propios tiempos.

—Como ustedes — dijo Lily.

—No. No como nosotros. Ellos buscan hacer cosas para salvar a los demás. Nosotros solo nos divertíamos.

—Lo sorprenderte es que gente tan joven quiera ayudar y resolver esos problemas — dijo Frank.

**Harry les contó todo lo que Dobby le había dicho... y lo que no le había querido decir. Ron y Hermione lo escucharon con la boca abierta.**

**—¿La Cámara de los Secretos ya fue abierta antes? —le preguntó Hermione.**

**—Es evidente —dijo Ron con voz de triunfo—. Lucius Malfoy abriría la cámara en sus tiempos de estudiante y ahora le ha explicado a su querido Draco cómo hacerlo.**

**Está claro. Sin embargo, me gustaría que Dobby te hubiera dicho qué monstruo hay en ella. Me gustaría saber cómo es posible que nadie se lo haya encontrado merodeando por el colegio.**

—Ahí están equivocados. Pero me pregunto quien será realmente el heredero de Slytherin — dijo James.

**La noticia de que habían atacado a Colin Creevey y de que éste yacía como muerto en la enfermería se extendió por todo el colegio durante la mañana del lunes. El ambiente se llenó de rumores y sospechas. Los de primer curso se desplazaban por el castillo en grupos muy compactos, como si temieran que los atacaran si iban solos.**

**Ginny Weasley, que se sentaba junto a Colin Creevey en la clase de Encantamientos, estaba consternada, pero a Harry le parecía que Fred y George se equivocaban en la manera de animarla. Se turnaban para esconderse detrás de las estatuas, disfrazados con una piel, y asustarla cuando pasaba. Pero tuvieron que parar cuando Percy se hartó y les dijo que iba a escribir a su madre para contarle que por su culpa Ginny tenía pesadillas.**

—Menos mal que hay alguien responsable entre mis hijos — dijo Molly ofuscada — Miren si asustarla para levantarle el ánimo.

**Mientras tanto, a escondidas de los profesores, se desarrollaba en el colegio un mercado de talismanes, amuletos y otros chismes protectores. Neville Longbottom había comprado una gran cebolla verde, cuyo olor decían que alejaba el mal, un cristal púrpura acabado en punta y una cola podrida de tritón antes de que los demás chicos de Gryffindor le explicaran que él no corría peligro, porque tenía la sangre limpia y por tanto no era probable que lo atacaran.**

Alice primero sonrió dulcemente ante la ingenuidad de su hijo, pero luego frunció el ceño pensando en que eso tenía que ver en la poca confianza que tenía sobre él mismo.

**—Fueron primero por Filch —dijo Neville, con el miedo escrito en su cara redonda—, y todo el mundo sabe que yo soy casi un _squib_.**

—Realmente voy a tener una buena conversación con mi madre — dijo Frank molesto — Todo esto es producto de su forma de criarlo.

**Durante la segunda semana de diciembre, la profesora McGonagall pasó, como de costumbre, a recoger los nombres de los que se quedarían en el colegio en Navidades. Harry, Ron y Hermione firmaron en la lista; habían oído que Malfoy se quedaba, lo cual les pareció muy sospechoso. Las vacaciones serían un momento perfecto para utilizar la poción _multijugos_ e intentar sonsacarle una confesión.**

**Por desgracia, la poción estaba a medio acabar. Aún necesitaban el cuerno de bicornio y la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, y el único lugar del que podrían sacarlos era el armario privado de Snape. A Harry le parecía que preferiría enfrentarse al monstruo legendario de Slytherin a tener que soportar las iras de Snape si lo pillaba robándole en el despacho.**

**—Lo que tenemos que hacer —dijo animadamente Hermione, cuando se acercaba la doble clase de Pociones de la tarde del jueves— es distraerle con algo. Entonces uno de nosotros podrá entrar en el despacho de Snape y coger lo que necesitamos. —Harry y Ron la miraron nerviosos—. Creo que es mejor que me encargue yo misma del robo   —continué Hermione, como si tal cosa—. A ustedes dos os expulsarían si os pillaran en otra, mientras que yo tengo el expediente limpio. Así que no tenéis más que originar un tumulto lo suficientemente importante para mantener ocupado a Snape unos cinco minutos.**

—Otra demostración de quien es el jefe — se rió Sirius.

**Harry sonrió tímidamente. Provocar un tumulto en la clase de Pociones de Snape era tan arriesgado como pegarle un puñetazo en el ojo a un dragón dormido.**

—Siempre tan exagerado — sonrió Remus.

—Lo cual es comprensible viendo quienes son sus padres — se burló Sirius de sus amigos que lo miraron asesinamente lo cual solo le provocó más risas y al resto también.

**Harry se agachó rápidamente y se escondió detrás de su caldero, se sacó de un bolsillo una de las bengalas del doctor Filibuster que tenía Fred, y le dio un golpe con la varita. La bengala se puso a silbar y echar chispas. Sabiendo que sólo contaba con unos segundos, Harry se levantó, apuntó y la lanzó al aire. La bengala aterrizó dentro del caldero de Goyle.**

—Excelente — dijeron James y Sirius a la vez.

—Ese es el espíritu merodeador, Cachorro — agregó Remus.

**La poción de Goyle estalló, rociando a toda la clase. Los alumnos chillaban cuando los alcanzaba la pócima infladora. A Malfoy le salpicó en toda la cara, y la nariz se le empezó a hinchar como un balón;**

—Eso ha valido toda la pena — se rió Hagrid.

**Goyle andaba a ciegas tapándose los ojos con las manos, que se le pusieron del tamaño de platos soperos, mientras Snape trataba de restablecer la calma y de entender qué había sucedido. Harry vio a Hermione aprovechar la confusión para salir discretamente por la puerta.**

**Harry vio que Hermione volvía a entrar en la mazmorra, con un bulto debajo de la túnica.**

**Cuando todo el mundo se hubo tomado un trago de antídoto y las diversas hinchazones remitieron, Snape se fue hasta el caldero de Goyle y extrajo los restos negros y retorcidos de la bengala. Se produjo un silencio repentino.**

**—Si averiguo quién ha arrojado esto —susurró Snape—, me aseguraré de que lo expulsen.**

**Harry puso una cara que esperaba que fuera de perplejidad. Snape lo miraba a él, y la campana que sonó al cabo de diez minutos no pudo ser mejor bienvenida.**

**—Sabe que fui yo —dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione, mientras iban deprisa a los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_ —. Podría jurarlo.**

—No lo sabe. Solo te culpa directamente a ti sin investigar — dijo James molesto — Estúpido murciélago.

**Hermione echó al caldero los nuevos ingredientes y removió con brío.**

**—Estará lista dentro de dos semanas —dijo contenta.**

**Una semana más tarde, Harry, Ron y Hermione cruzaban el vestíbulo cuando vieron a un puñado de gente que se agolpaba delante del tablón de anuncios para leer un pergamino que acababan de colgar. Seamus Finnigan y Dean Thomas les hacían señas, entusiasmados.**

**—¡Van a abrir un club de duelo! —dijo Seamus—. ¡La primera sesión será esta noche! No me importaría recibir unas clases de duelo, podrían ser útiles en estos días...**

**—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso piensas que se va a batir el monstruo de Slytherin? —preguntó Ron, pero lo cierto es que también él leía con interés el cartel.**

—No. Pero siempre es importante aprender como manejarse en un duelo — dijo Remus.

**—Podría ser útil —les dijo a Harry y Hermione cuando se dirigían a cenar—. ¿Vamos?**

**Harry y Hermione se mostraron completamente a favor, así que aquella noche, a las ocho, se dirigieron deprisa al Gran Comedor.**

**—Me pregunto quién nos enseñará —dijo Hermione, mientras se internaban en la alborotada multitud—. Alguien me ha dicho que Flitwick fue campeón de duelo cuando era joven, quizá sea él.**

—No sabía sobre eso — dijo Sirius. No podía imaginarse a alguien tan pequeño como Flitwick siendo campeón de duelo, pero su experiencia en duelos le decía que no debía llevarse por las apariencias.

—Podría ser cualquier profesor. Todos son buenos magos — dijo Frank.

—Mientras no sea el idiota — pensó Hagrid y todos asintieron esperando que así no sea.

**—Con tal de que no sea... —Harry empezó una frase que terminó en un gemido: Gilderoy Lockhart se encaminaba a la tarima, resplandeciente en su túnica color ciruela oscuro, y lo acompañaba nada menos que Snape, con su usual túnica negra.**

—Oh perfecto. Los dos idiotas como profesores de duelo — dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos.

—Snape es bueno en duelos — le recordó James. Ellos sabían que tan bueno era.

—Si. Pero por eso no deja de ser idiota.

**Lockhart rogó silencio con un gesto del brazo y dijo:**

**—¡Vengan aquí, acérquense! ¿Me ve todo el mundo? ¿Me oyen todos? ¡Estupendo! El profesor Dumbledore me ha concedido permiso para abrir este modesto club de duelo, con la intención de prepararlos a todos ustedes por si algún día necesitan defenderse tal como me ha pasado a mí en incontables ocasiones (para más detalles, consultad mis obras).**

—No puedo creer que vaya a decir esto, pero para ser una idea del idiota es bastante buena — dijo Sirius sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

—Prefiero no emitir opinión — le dijo Remus.

**»Permítanme que les presente a mi ayudante, el profesor Snape —dijo Lockhart, con una amplia sonrisa—. Él dice que sabe un poquito sobre el arte de batirse, y ha accedido desinteresadamente a ayudarme en una pequeña demostración antes de empezar.**

—Seguro que Quejicus adoró ese comentario.

—Sirius, preferiría que no lo llamases así.

—Pero pelirroja... es... es Quejicus — dijo Sirius como si esa sea toda la explicación necesaria — Vamos es un mortífago.

—Quizás en estos días si, pero en el futuro parece que no, además en el libro anterior estuvo tratando de salvar a mi hijo.

—Canuto. Lily — los nombró James — creo que ambos habían quedado en que Sirius podía hablar mal de Snape cuando hiciera algo contra Harry. Así que en este momento no es necesario que lo llames así Sirius. Pero Lily, también debes aceptar cuando si se lo merezca.

Ambos asintieron cruzándose de brazos.

Alice se acercó a su esposo.

—No sabía que James pudiera ser tan maduro.

—Yo tampoco, cariño — le respondió el hombre.

—Eyyy. Escuché eso.

**Pero no quiero que se preocupen los más jóvenes: no se quedarán sin profesor de Pociones después de esta demostración, ¡no teman!**

**—¿No estaría bien que se mataran el uno al otro? —susurró Ron a Harry al oído.**

—Si. Sería genial — susurró Sirius para que Lily no lo escuchara.

**Lockhart y Snape se encararon y se hicieron una reverencia. O, por lo menos, la hizo Lockhart, con mucha floritura de la mano, mientras Snape movía la cabeza de mal humor. Luego alzaron sus varitas mágicas frente a ellos, como si fueran espadas.**

**—Como ven, sostenemos nuestras varitas en la posición de combate convencional —explicó Lockhart a la silenciosa multitud—. Cuando cuente tres, haremos nuestro primer embrujo. Pero claro está que ninguno de los dos tiene intención de matar.**

**—Yo no estaría tan seguro —susurró Harry, viendo a Snape enseñar los dientes.**

**—Una..., dos... y tres.**

**Ambos alzaron las varitas y las dirigieron a los hombros del contrincante. Snape gritó:**

**— _¡Expelliarmus!_**

—Ese no es un hechizo muy simple como para utilizarlo en un duelo — dijo Remus reflexionando — Aunque ante una demostración en el colegio puede ser adecuado.

—Nunca subestime ningún hechizo o contrincante que tenga, señor Lupin — dijo Dumbledore hablando por primera vez en mucho tiempo — A veces los hechizos más simples utilizados en los momentos adecuados podrían salvarnos la vida.

Todos en la sala prestaron atención como si hubieran estado asistiendo a clases.

**Resplandeció un destello de luz roja, y Lockhart despegó en el aire, voló hacia atrás, salió de la tarima, pegó contra el muro y cayó resbalando por él hasta quedar tendido en el suelo.**

**Malfoy y algunos otros de Slytherin vitorearon. Hermione se puso de puntillas.**

**—¿Creen que estará bien? —chilló por entre los dedos con que se tapaba la cara.**

—¿A quién le preocupa? — dijeron varios a la vez en la sala.

**—¿A quién le preocupa? —dijeron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.**

—Creo que a nadie — se rió Hagrid.

**Lockhart se puso de pie con esfuerzo. Se le había caído el sombrero y su pelo ondulado se le había puesto de punta.**

**—¡Basta de demostración! Vamos a colocaros por parejas. Profesor Snape, si es tan amable de ayudarme...**

**Se metieron entre la multitud a formar parejas. Lockhart puso a Neville con Justin Finch—Fletchley, pero Snape llegó primero hasta donde estaban Ron y Harry.**

**—Ya es hora de separar a este equipo ideal, creo —dijo con expresión desdeñosa—. Weasley, puedes emparejarte con Finnigan. Potter...**

**Harry se acercó automáticamente a Hermione.**

—Eso no va a pasar.

**—Me parece que no —dijo Snape, sonriendo con frialdad—. Señor Malfoy, aquí. Veamos qué puedes hacer con el famoso Potter. La señorita Granger que se ponga con Bulstrode.**

**Malfoy se acercó pavoneándose y sonriendo. Detrás de él iba una chica de Slytherin que le recordó a Harry una foto que había visto en _Vacaciones con las brujas_. Era alta y robusta, y su poderosa mandíbula sobresalía agresivamente. Hermione la saludó con una débil sonrisa que la otra no le devolvió.**

—Pobre Hermione. Hasta a mi asustaría esa niña — dijo Molly.

**—¡Pónganse frente a sus contrincantes —dijo Lockhart, de nuevo sobre la tarima— y haced una inclinación!**

**Harry y Malfoy apenas bajaron la cabeza, mirándose fijamente.**

**—¡Varitas listas! —gritó Lockhart—. Cuando cuente hasta tres, ejecutad sus hechizos para desarmar al oponente. Sólo para desarmarlo; no queremos que haya ningún accidente. Una, dos y... tres.**

**Harry apuntó la varita hacia los hombros de Malfoy, pero éste ya había empezado a la de dos. Su conjuro le hizo el mismo efecto que si le hubieran golpeado en la cabeza con una sartén.**

—Maldita lagartija tramposa.

**Harry se tambaleó pero aguantó, y sin perder tiempo, dirigió contra Malfoy su varita, diciendo:**

**— _¡Rictusempra!_**

**Un chorro de luz plateada alcanzó a Malfoy en el estómago, y el chico se retorció, respirando con dificultad.**

—¡Bien!

—¡Eso es, Cachorro!

**—¡He dicho sólo desarmarse! —gritó Lockhart a la combativa multitud cuando Malfoy cayó de rodillas; Harry lo había atacado con un encantamiento de cosquillas, y apenas se podía mover de la risa. Harry no volvió a atacar, porque le parecía que no era deportivo hacerle a Malfoy más encantamientos mientras estaba en el suelo,**

—No deberías hacer eso, hijo. No importa si está en el suelo. Malfoy no es de fiar.

**pero fue un error. Tomando aire, Malfoy apuntó la varita a las rodillas de Harry, y dijo con voz ahogada:**

**_—¡Tarantallegra!_ **

**Un segundo después, a Harry las piernas se le empezaron a mover a saltos, fuera de control, como si bailaran un baile velocísimo.**

**—¡Alto!, ¡alto! —gritó Lockhart, pero Snape se hizo cargo de la situación.**

**— _¡Finite incantatem!_ —gritó. Los pies de Harry dejaron de bailar, Malfoy dejó de reír y ambos pudieron levantar la vista.**

**Una niebla de humo verdoso se cernía sobre la sala. Tanto Neville como Justin estaban tendidos en el suelo, jadeando; Ron sostenía a Seamus, que estaba lívido, y le pedía disculpas por los efectos de su varita rota; pero Hermione y Millicent Bulstrode no se habían detenido: Millicent tenía a Hermione agarrada del cuello y la hacía gemir de dolor.**

—Oh, Merlín — dijeron las mujeres preocupadas.

—Estúpida morsa mal formada — dijo Sirius haciendo reír a los demás.

**Las varitas de las dos estaban en el suelo. Harry se acercó de un salto y apartó a Millicent. Fue difícil, porque era mucho más robusta que él.**

**—Muchachos, muchachos... —decía Lockhart, pasando por entre los estudiantes, examinando las consecuencias de los duelos—. Levántate, Macmillan..., con cuidado, señorita Fawcett..., pellízcalo con fuerza, Boot, y dejará de sangrar enseguida...**

**»Creo que será mejor que les enseñe a interceptar los hechizos indeseados —dijo Lockhart, que se había quedado quieto, con aire azorado, en medio del comedor. Miró a Snape y al ver que le brillaban los ojos, apartó la vista de inmediato—. Necesito un par de voluntarios... Longbottom y Finch—Fletchley, ¿qué tal ustedes?**

—Cobarde.

**—Mala idea, profesor Lockhart —dijo Snape, deslizándose como un murciélago grande y malévolo—. Longbottom provoca catástrofes con los hechizos más simples, tendríamos que enviar a Finch—Fletchley a la enfermería en una caja de cerillas. —La cara sonrosada de Neville se puso de un rosa aún más intenso.**

—Déjalo en paz, maldito matón grasiento — dijo Alice enojada. Frank no estaba en mejor estado.

—Es un profesor por el amor de Merlín. Es totalmente inaceptable su comportamiento — dijo McGonagall.

**—. ¿Qué tal Malfoy y Potter? —dijo Snape con una sonrisa malvada.**

—Idiota Quejicus.

Lily esta vez no dijo nada. Estaba de acuerdo con Sirius.

**—¡Excelente idea! —dijo Lockhart, haciéndoles un gesto para que se acercaran al centro del Salón, al mismo tiempo que la multitud se apartaba para dejarles sitio—. Veamos, Harry —dijo Lockhart—, cuando Draco te apunte con la varita, tienes que hacer esto.**

**Levantó la varita, intentó un complicado movimiento, y se le cayó al suelo. Snape sonrió y Lockhart se apresuró a recogerla, diciendo:**

**—¡Vaya, mi varita está un poco nerviosa!**

**Snape se acercó a Malfoy, se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído. Malfoy también sonrió. Harry miró asustado a Lockhart y le dijo:**

**—Profesor, ¿me podría explicar de nuevo cómo se hace eso de interceptar?**

**—¿Asustado? —murmuró Malfoy, de forma que Lockhart no pudiera oírle.**

**—Eso quisieras tú —le dijo Harry torciendo la boca.**

**Lockhart dio una palmada amistosa a Harry en el hombro.**

**—¡Simplemente, hazlo como yo, Harry!**

**—¿El qué?, ¿dejar caer la varita?**

Sirius no pudo evitar largarse a reír ante esa simple pregunta.

**Pero Lockhart no le escuchaba.**

**—Tres, dos, uno, ¡ya! —gritó.**

**Malfoy levantó rápidamente la varita y bramó:**

**— _¡Serpensortia!_**

**Hubo un estallido en el extremo de su varita. Harry vio, aterrorizado, que de ella salía una larga serpiente negra, caía al suelo entre los dos y se erguía, lista para atacar. Todos se echaron atrás gritando y despejaron el lugar en un segundo.**

**—No te muevas, Potter —dijo Snape sin hacer nada, disfrutando claramente de la visión de Harry,**

—Estúpido pelo grasiento.

—Es un niño y tú un profesor, idiota — se exasperó Remus.

**que se había quedado inmóvil, mirando a los ojos a la furiosa serpiente—. Me encargaré de ella...**

**—¡Permitánme! —gritó Lockhart. Blandió su varita apuntando a la serpiente y se oyó un disparo: la serpiente, en vez de desvanecerse, se elevó en el aire unos tres metros y volvió a caer al suelo con un chasquido. Furiosa, silbando de enojo, se deslizó derecha hacia Finch—Fletchley y se irguió de nuevo, enseñando los colmillos venenosos.**

**Harry no supo por qué lo hizo, ni siquiera fue consciente de ello. Sólo percibió que las piernas lo impulsaban hacia delante como si fuera sobre ruedas y que gritaba absurdamente a la serpiente: «¡Déjale!»**

—¡Me había olvidado que hablaba pársel! — dijo Sirius de repente.

—Oh por Merlín esto es malo. Frente a todo el colegio — dijo Lily asustada.

—Ahora todo el mundo va pensar que él es el heredero de Slytherin — dijo James preocupado — Eso no es bueno para nada.

**Y milagrosa e inexplicablemente, la serpiente bajó al suelo, tan inofensiva como una gruesa manguera negra de jardín, y volvió los ojos a Harry. A éste se le pasó el miedo. Sabía que la serpiente ya no atacaría a nadie, aunque no habría podido explicar por qué lo sabía.**

**Sonriendo, miró a Justin, esperando verlo aliviado, o confuso, o agradecido, pero ciertamente no enojado y asustado.**

**—¿A qué crees que jugamos? —gritó, y antes de que Harry pudiera contestar, se había dado la vuelta y abandonaba el salón.**

—¡Pero acaba de salvarlo! — dijo Molly.

—Si, pero nadie entiende el idioma. Y hay que ver como todo parecía desde afuera — dijo Frank.

—Maldición.

**Snape se acercó, blandió la varita y la serpiente desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo negro. También Snape miraba a Harry de una manera rara; era una mirada astuta y calculadora que a Harry no le gustó. Fue vagamente consciente de que a su alrededor se oían unos inquietantes murmullos. A continuación, sintió que alguien le tiraba de la túnica por detrás.**

**—Vamos —le dijo Ron al oído—. Vamos...**

—Si, vamos Ron, sácalo de allí — susurró Lily.

**Ron lo sacó del salón, y Hermione fue con ellos. Al atravesar las puertas, los estudiantes se apartaban como si les diera miedo contagiarse. Harry no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba, y ni Ron ni Hermione le explicaron nada hasta llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, que estaba vacía. Entonces Ron sentó a Harry en una butaca y le dijo:**

**—Hablas _pársel_. ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?**

**—¿Que hablo qué? —dijo Harry.**

**— _¡Pársel!_ —dijo Ron—. ¡Puedes hablar con las serpientes!**

**—Lo sé —dijo Harry—. Quiero decir, que ésta es la segunda vez que lo hago. Una vez, accidentalmente, le eché una boa constrictor a mi primo Dudley en el zoo... Es una larga historia... pero ella me estaba diciendo que no había estado nunca en Brasil, y yo la liberé sin proponérmelo. Fue antes de saber que era un mago...**

—Y eso no te parece extraño para nada — Sirius trató de aliviar la tensión en el ambiente. Lily le brindó una sonrisa leve en agradecimiento.

**—¿Entendiste que una boa constrictor te decía que no había estado nunca en Brasil? —repitió Ron con voz débil.**

—Y Ron coincide conmigo.

**—¿Y qué? —preguntó Harry—. Apuesto a que pueden hacerlo montones de personas.**

**—Desde luego que no —dijo Ron—. No es un don muy frecuente. Harry, eso no es bueno.**

**—¿Que no es bueno? —dijo Harry, comenzando a enfadarse—. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo? Mira, si no le hubiera dicho a esa serpiente que no atacara a Justin...**

**—¿Eso es lo que le dijiste?**

**—¿Qué pasa? Tú estabas allí... Tú me oíste.**

—Ni siquiera se da cuenta que habla en otro idioma — razonó Remus.

—Parece que para él es como hablar normalmente — James estuvo de acuerdo.

**—Hablaste en lengua _pársel_ —le dijo Ron—, la lengua de las serpientes. Podías haber dicho cualquier cosa. No te sorprenda que Justin se asustara, parecía como si estuvieras incitando a la serpiente, o algo así. Fue escalofriante.**

**Harry se quedó con la boca abierta.**

**—¿Hablé en otra lengua? Pero no comprendo... ¿Cómo puedo hablar en una lengua sin saber que la conozco?**

**Ron negó con la cabeza. Por la cara que ponían tanto él como Hermione, parecía como si acabara de morir alguien. Harry no alcanzaba a comprender qué era tan terrible.**

**—¿Me quieres decir qué hay de malo en impedir que una serpiente grande y asquerosa arranque a Justin la cabeza de un mordisco? —preguntó—. ¿Qué importa cómo lo hice si evité que Justin tuviera que ingresar en el Club de Cazadores Sin Cabeza?**

**—Sí importa —dijo Hermione, hablando por fin, en un susurro—, porque Salazar Slytherin era famoso por su capacidad de hablar con las serpientes. Por eso el símbolo de la casa de Slytherin es una serpiente.**

**Harry se quedó boquiabierto.**

**—Exactamente —dijo Ron—. Y ahora todo el colegio va a pensar que tú eres su tatara—tatara—tatara—tataranieto o algo así.**

**—Pero no lo soy —dijo Harry, sintiendo un inexplicable terror.**

**—Te costará mucho demostrarlo —dijo Hermione—. Él vivió hace unos mil años, así que bien podrías serlo.**

**Aquella noche, Harry pasó varias horas despierto. Por una abertura en las colgaduras de su cama, veía que la nieve comenzaba a amontonarse al otro lado de la ventana de la torre, y meditaba.**

**¿Era posible que fuera un descendiente de Salazar Slytherin? Al fin y al cabo, no sabía nada sobre la familia de su padre.**

Tanto James como Lily se sintieron tristes por esa sentencia. Su hijo no sabía nada sobre ellos. Por su lado Sirius volvía a hacerse la misma pregunta de siempre. ¿Dónde estaba él? No podía creer que hubiera abandonado a su ahijado así como así. Después de todo era el hijo de quien consideraba un hermano. Él tendría que estar para Harry en momentos como estos.

**En voz baja, trató de decir algo en lengua _pársel_ , pero no encontró las palabras. Parecía que era requisito imprescindible estar delante de una serpiente.**

**«Pero estoy en Gryffindor —pensó Harry—. El Sombrero Seleccionador no me habría puesto en esta casa si tuviera sangre de Slytherin...»**

**«¡Ah! —dijo en su cerebro una voz horrible—, pero el Sombrero Seleccionador te quería enviar a Slytherin, ¿lo recuerdas?»**

—Pero finalmente se puso en Gryffindor y eso es lo que cuenta — dijo James.

—Además ha demostrado de sobremanera que pertenece a los leones — dijo Remus y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Todas las pruebas que había pasado el año anterior eran más que evidencia de eso.

            En la sala comenzaron a discutir si la decisión de Harry de buscar a Justin para explicarle era acertada o no. Y los pensamientos fueron variados. Algunos creían que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Mientras otros pensaban que era mejor enfrentarlas.

            Luego de escuchar como un chico de Hufflepuff llamado Ernie, o idiota u otras diversos apodos provenientes de Sirius, comprendieron que lo mejor hubiera sido que Harry se hubiera quedado en la sala común.

—Espero que este chico Ernie no vuelva a aparecer muchos en los libros — dijo Lily molesta — inventar todas esas idioteces sobre mi hijo...

—Eso demuestra como es la gente. Hasta hace poco lo adoraban y ahora ni siquiera le dan lugar a dudas — dijo Arthur.

**—Pero —repuso Hannah, vacilando— parece tan majo... y, bueno, fue él quien hizo desaparecer a Quien—ustedes—sabéis. No puede ser tan malo, ¿no creéis?**

**Ernie bajó la voz para adoptar un tono misterioso. Los de Hufflepuff se inclinaron y se juntaron más unos a otros, y Harry tuvo que acercarse más para oírlas palabras de Ernie.**

**—Nadie sabe cómo pudo sobrevivir al ataque de Quien—ustedes—sabéis. Quiero decir que era tan sólo un niño cuando ocurrió, y tendría que haber saltado en pedazos. Sólo un mago tenebroso con mucho poder podría sobrevivir a una maldición como ésa. —Bajó la voz hasta que no fue más que un susurro, y prosiguió—: Por eso seguramente es por lo que Quien—ustedes—sabéis quería matarlo antes que a nadie. No quería tener a otro Señor Tenebroso que le hiciera la competencia. Me pregunto qué otros poderes oculta Potter.**

—No solo los magos oscuros tienen mucho poder — dijo Frank — Tomemos a Dumbledore por ejemplo.

—Además que ya sabemos que fue Lily quien lo salvó por lo tanto es todo lo contrario — dijo James abrazando a su esposa.

**Harry no pudo aguantar más y salió de detrás de la estantería, carraspeando sonoramente. De no estar tan enojado, le habría parecido divertida la forma en que lo recibieron: todos parecían petrificados por su sola visión, y Ernie se puso pálido.**

**—Hola —dijo Harry—. Busco a Justin Finch—Fletchley.**

—Eso debe haberlos asustados. Bueno, se lo merecen por estar hablando idioteces.

**Los peores temores de los de Hufflepuff se vieron así confirmados. Todos miraron atemorizados a Ernie.**

**—¿Para qué lo buscas? —le preguntó Ernie, con voz trémula.**

**—Quería explicarle lo que sucedió realmente con la serpiente en el club de duelo —dijo Harry.**

**Ernie se mordió los labios y luego, respirando hondo, dijo:**

**—Todos estábamos allí. Vimos lo que sucedió.**

**—Entonces te darías cuenta de que, después de lo que le dije, la serpiente retrocedió —le dijo Harry.**

**—Yo sólo me di cuenta —dijo Ernie tozudamente, aunque temblaba al hablar— de que hablaste en lengua _pársel_ y le echaste la serpiente a Justin.**

**—¡Yo no se la eché! —dijo Harry, con la voz temblorosa por el enojo—. ¡Ni siquiera lo tocó!**

**—Le anduvo muy cerca —dijo Ernie—. Y por si te entran dudas —añadió apresuradamente—, he de decirte que puedes rastrear mis antepasados hasta nueve generaciones de brujas y brujos y no encontrarás una gota de sangre _muggle_ , así que...**

—¡¿Por qué no se calla ese estúpido?! Me tiene harto de tantas idioteces. Uno de sus mejores amigos es nacida muggle, porque nadie se da cuenta de eso — se exasperó James.

**—¡No me preocupa qué tipo de sangre tengas! —dijo Harry con dureza—. ¿Por qué tendría que atacar a los de familia _muggle_?**

**—He oído que odias a esos _muggles_ con los que vives —dijo Ernie apresuradamente.**

—Todos odiarían a los Dursley si los conocieran — dijo Hagrid.

**—No es posible vivir con los Dursley sin odiarlos —dijo Harry—. Me gustaría que lo intentaras.**

**Dio media vuelta y salió de la biblioteca, provocando una mirada reprobatoria de la señora Pince, que estaba sacando brillo a la cubierta dorada de un gran libro de hechizos.**

McGonagall continuó leyendo sobre como Harry se había encontrado con Hagrid y comentaron lo extraño sobre la matanza de gallos.

**Harry subió las escaleras y volvió por otro corredor. Estaba mucho más oscuro, porque el viento fuerte y helado que penetraba por el cristal flojo de una ventana había apagado las antorchas. Iba por la mitad del corredor cuando tropezó y cayó de cabeza contra algo que había en el suelo.**

**Se volvió y afinó la vista para ver qué era aquello sobre lo que había caído, y sintió que el mundo le venía encima.**

**Sobre el suelo, rígido y frío, con una mirada de horror en el rostro y los ojos en blanco vueltos hacia el techo, yacía Justin Finch—Fletchley.**

—Oh no. Esto no es bueno — dijo Lily asustada.

—¿Y justo tenía que ser ese niño? — dijo Sirius.

—No tendría que ser ninguno — lo reprendió Remus.

—Lo se. No es a lo que me estoy refiriendo. Quiero decir que justo es el niño que según todos Harry amenazó y encima tiene que encontrarlo él.

Remus suspiró entendiendo el punto. Esto era realmente preocupante.

—¿El culpable estará intentando que creen que es mi hijo? — preguntó James, pero nadie se atrevió a dar una respuesta sobre eso.

**Y eso no era todo. A su lado había otra figura, componiendo la visión más extraña que Harry hubiera contemplado nunca.**

**Se trataba de Nick Casi Decapitado, que no era ya transparente ni de color blanco perlado, sino negro y neblinoso, y flotaba inmóvil, en posición horizontal, a un palmo del suelo. La cabeza estaba medio colgando, y en la cara tenía una expresión de horror idéntica a la de Justin.**

—¿El monstruo también puede atacar fantasmas? — preguntó Alice atemorizada.

—Eso parece — dijo McGonagall igualmente preocupada antes de continuar leyendo.

**Harry se puso de pie, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón ejecutando contra sus costillas lo que parecía un redoble de tambor. Miró enloquecido arriba y abajo del corredor desierto y vio una hilera de arañas huyendo de los cuerpos a todo correr.**

—¿Arañas huyendo del lugar?

—Eso no importa ahora, Canuto — le dijo James.

**Aún estaba allí, aterrorizado, cuando se abrió de golpe la puerta que tenía a su derecha. Peeves el _poltergeist_ surgió de ella a toda velocidad.**

—Maldición esto no es para nada bueno.

**Peeves se detuvo a media voltereta. Boca abajo, vio a Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado. Cayó de pie, llenó los pulmones y, antes de que Harry pudiera impedirlo, gritó:**

**—¡AGRESIÓN! ¡AGRESIÓN! ¡OTRA AGRESIÓN! NINGUN MORTAL NI FANTASMA ESTÁ A SALVO! SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA! AGREESIÓÓÓÓN!**

—Oh no no no no no no

—Tranquila Lily.

—No me pidas que me tranquilice — le dijo a su esposo — Es mi hijo quien está en problemas. Tú deberías estar igualmente preocupado.

—Por su puesto que estoy preocupado — le dijo el con el ceño fruncido — Solo intento calmarte por el bebé — acarició el vientre de su mujer.

Lily asintió y trató de respirar profundamente, pero no sirvió de mucho.

**Pataplún, patapán, pataplún: una puerta tras otra, se fueron abriendo todas las que había en el corredor, y la gente empezó a salir. Durante varios minutos, hubo tal jaleo que por poco no aplastan a Justin y atraviesan el cuerpo de Nick Casi Decapitado.**

**Los alumnos acorralaron a Harry contra la pared hasta que los profesores pidieron calma. La profesora McGonagall llegó corriendo, seguida por sus alumnos, uno de los cuales aún tenía el pelo a rayas blancas y negras. La profesora utilizó la varita mágica para provocar una sonora explosión que restaurase el silencio y ordenó a todos que volvieran a las aulas. Cuando el lugar se hubo despejado un poco, llegó corriendo Ernie, el de Hufflepuff.**

**—¡Te han cogido con las manos en la masa! —gritó Ernie, con la cara completamente blanca, señalando con el dedo a Harry.**

—¡Voy a matar a ese idiota! — gritaron varios a la vez.

**—¡Ya vale, Macmillan! —dijo con severidad la profesora McGonagall.**

—Así se dice Minnie.

—No me llames Minnie, Black — le dijo severa.

**Peeves se meneaba por encima del grupo con una malvada sonrisa, escrutando la escena; le encantaba el follón. Mientras los profesores se inclinaban sobre Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, examinándolos, Peeves rompió a cantar:**

**_—¡Oh, Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece divertido!_ **

—¡Callen al maldito de Peeves! — gritó James perdiendo la compostura.

**—¡Ya basta, Peeves! —gritó la profesora McGonagall, y Peeves escapó por el corredor, sacándole la lengua a Harry.**

**Los profesores Flitwick y Sinistra, del departamento de Astronomía, fueron los encargados de llevar a Justin a la enfermería, pero nadie parecía saber qué hacer con Nick Casi Decapitado. Al final, la profesora McGonagall hizo aparecer de la nada un gran abanico, y se lo dio a Ernie con instrucciones de subir a Nick Casi Decapitado por las escaleras. Ernie obedeció, abanicando a Nick por el corredor para llevárselo por el aire como si se tratara de un aerodeslizador silencioso y negro. De esa forma, Harry y la profesora McGonagall se quedaron a solas.**

**—Por aquí, Potter —indicó ella.**

**—Profesora —le dijo Harry enseguida—, le juro que yo no...**

**—Eso se escapa de mi competencia, Potter —dijo de manera cortante la profesora McGonagall.**

—¿Crees que mi hijo hizo eso? — le preguntó James más dolido que enfadado.

McGonagall se sintió incómoda con la pregunta. Ella no lo creía, ¿pero su futuro yo si?

—No se James — dijo llamándolo por el nombre — No se que piensa mi futuro. Yo solo te puedo asegurar que es lo que pienso en este momento y es evidente que Harry no es el responsable.

**Caminaron en silencio, doblaron una esquina, y ella se paró ante una gárgola de piedra grande y extremadamente fea.**

**—¡Sorbete de limón! —dijo la profesora.**

**Se trataba, evidentemente, de una contraseña, porque de repente la gárgola revivió y se hizo a un lado, al tiempo que la pared que había detrás se abría en dos. Entonces supo adónde lo llevaba. Aquello debía de ser el despacho de Dumbledore.**

McGonagall terminó de leer y sin pronunciar ninguna palabra le paso el libro al director que lo tomó rápidamente para no perder tiempo y continuar leyendo.

OoOoOoOoO

 

—El capítulo se titula **La poción «multijugos»**

Nadie acotó ningún comentario. Ya sea por lo obvio del título o por la tensión que había en la sala producto de la lectura.

**Harry miró a su alrededor. Una cosa era segura: de todos los despachos de profesores que había visitado aquel año, el de Dumbledore era, con mucho, el más interesante.**

Dumbledore sonrió levemente. Encontraba simpático al niño.

**Si no hubiera tenido tanto miedo a ser expulsado del colegio, habría disfrutado observando todo aquello.**

**Era una sala circular, grande y hermosa, en la que se oía multitud de leves y curiosos sonidos. Sobre las mesas de patas largas y finísimas había chismes muy extraños que hacían ruiditos y echaban pequeñas bocanadas de humo. Las paredes aparecían cubiertas de retratos de antiguos directores, hombres y mujeres, que dormitaban encerrados en los marcos. Había también un gran escritorio con pies en forma de zarpas, y detrás de él, en un estante, un sombrero de mago ajado y roto: era el Sombrero Seleccionador.**

**Harry dudó. Echó un cauteloso vistazo a los magos y brujas que había en las paredes. Seguramente no haría ningún mal poniéndoselo de nuevo. Sólo para ver si..., sólo para asegurarse de que lo había colocado en la casa correcta.**

—Por supuesto que estás en la casa correcta — dijo James.

**Se acercó sigilosamente al escritorio, cogió el sombrero del estante y se lo puso despacio en la cabeza. Era demasiado grande y se le caía sobre los ojos, igual que en la anterior ocasión en que se lo había puesto. Harry esperó pero no pasó nada. Luego, una sutil voz le dijo al oído:**

**—¿No te lo puedes quitar de la cabeza, eh, Harry Potter?**

**—Mmm, no —respondió Harry—. Esto..., lamento molestarte, pero quería preguntarte...**

**—Te has estado preguntando si yo te había mandado a la casa acertada —dijo acertadamente el sombrero—. Sí..., tú fuiste bastante difícil de colocar. Pero mantengo lo que dije... aunque —Harry contuvo la respiración— podrías haber ido a Slytherin.**

James bufó. Lily le acarició el brazo.

—Dice que podría haber ido a Slytherin no que sea lo mejor, le dijo que mantiene lo que dijo o sea que mantiene haberlo colocado en Gryffindor — le susurró.

—Además es más que obvio que es la casa adecuada para él. Es un Gryffindor en toda la palabra — le dijo Remus. Sirius asintió vigorosamente.

**El corazón le dio un vuelco.**

Lily bajó su mirada a su vientre y lo acarició pensando en que esos momentos su hijo necesitaba una buenas palabras de aliento y ella no podía dárselas.

**Cogió el sombrero por la punta y se lo quitó. Quedó colgando de su mano, mugriento y ajado. Algo mareado, lo dejó de nuevo en el estante.**

**—Te equivocas —dijo en voz alta al inmóvil y silencioso sombrero. Éste no se movió. Harry se separó un poco, sin dejar de mirarlo. Entonces, un ruido como de arcadas le hizo volverse completamente.**

**No estaba solo. Sobre una percha dorada detrás de la puerta, había un pájaro de aspecto decrépito que parecía un pavo medio desplumado. Harry lo miró, y el pájaro le devolvió una mirada torva, emitiendo de nuevo su particular ruido. Parecía muy enfermo. Tenía los ojos apagados y, mientras Harry lo miraba, se le cayeron otras dos plumas de la cola.**

—Ahh Fawkes — habló Dumbledore.

**Estaba pensando en que lo único que le faltaba es que el pájaro de Dumbledore se muriera mientras estaba con él a solas en el despacho, cuando el pájaro comenzó a arder.**

**Harry profirió un grito de horror y retrocedió hasta el escritorio. Buscó por si hubiera cerca un vaso con agua, pero no vio ninguno. El pájaro, mientras tanto, se había convertido en una bola de fuego; emitió un fuerte chillido, y un instante después no quedaba de él más que un montoncito humeante de cenizas en el suelo.**

James y Remus se rieron pensando en la otra persona que había estado en su misma situación. Sirius se cruzó de brazos al comprender que se reían de él. Dumbledore los miró a los tres divertido recordando un episodio en especial cuando tenía a cuatro alumnos en su despacho esperando ser castigados y mientras tanto su ave fénix se había encendido provocando el susto de uno de sus alumnos.

**La puerta del despacho se abrió. Entró Dumbledore, con aspecto sombrío.**

**—Profesor —dijo Harry nervioso—, su pájaro..., no pude hacer nada..., acaba de arder...**

**Para sorpresa de Harry, Dumbledore sonrió.**

**—Ya era hora —dijo—. Hace días que tenía un aspecto horroroso. Yo le decía que se diera prisa.**

**Se rió de la cara atónita que ponía Harry.**

Igual que en la sala se rieron.

**— _Fawkes_ es un fénix, Harry. Los fénix se prenden fuego cuando les llega el momento de morir, y luego renacen de sus cenizas. Mira...**

**Harry dirigió la vista hacia la percha a tiempo de ver un pollito diminuto y arrugado que asomaba la cabeza por entre las cenizas. Era igual de feo que el antiguo.**

**—Es una pena que lo hayas tenido que ver el día en que ha ardido —dijo Dumbledore, sentándose detrás del escritorio—. La mayor parte del tiempo es realmente precioso, con sus plumas rojas y doradas. Fascinantes criaturas, los fénix. Pueden transportar cargas muy pesadas, sus lágrimas tienen poderes curativos y son mascotas muy fieles.**

**Con el susto del incendio de _Fawkes_ , Harry se había olvidado del motivo por el que se encontraba allí, pero lo recordó en cuanto Dumbledore se sentó en su silla de respaldo alto, detrás del escritorio, y fijó en él sus ojos penetrantes, de color azul claro.**

Lily se quedó pensando si su director estaba realizando legerimancia con su hijo.

**Sin embargo, antes de que el director pudiera decir otra palabra, la puerta se abrió de improviso e irrumpió Hagrid en el despacho con expresión desesperada, el pasamontañas mal colocado sobre su pelo negro, y el gallo muerto sujeto aún en una mano.**

**—¡No fue Harry, profesor Dumbledore! —dijo Hagrid deprisa—. Yo hablaba con él segundos antes de que hallaran al muchacho, señor, él no tuvo tiempo...**

**Dumbledore trató de decir algo, pero Hagrid seguía hablando, agitando el gallo en su desesperación y esparciendo las plumas por todas partes.**

**—... No puede haber sido él, lo juraré ante el ministro de Magia si es necesario...**

James y Lily le sonrieron agradeciendo la intención del guardabosques aunque estaban seguros que Dumbledore no creía en los rumores sobre su hijo.

**—Hagrid, yo...**

**—Usted se confunde de chico, yo sé que Harry nunca...**

**—¡Hagrid! —dijo Dumbledore con voz potente—, yo no creo que Harry atacara a esas personas.**

**—¿Ah, no? —dijo Hagrid, y el gallo dejó de balancearse a su lado—. Bueno, en ese caso, esperaré fuera, señor director.**

El Hagrid de la sala se sonrojó en especial cuando vio los rostros divertidos de las demás personas.

**Y, con cierto embarazo, salió del despacho.**

**—¿Usted no cree que fui yo, profesor? —repitió Harry esperanzado, mientras Dumbledore limpiaba la mesa de plumas.**

**—No, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, aunque su rostro volvía a ensombrecerse—. Pero aun así quiero hablar contigo.**

**Harry aguardó con ansia mientras Dumbledore lo miraba, juntando las yemas de sus largos dedos.**

**—Quiero preguntarte, Harry, si hay algo que te gustaría contarme —dijo con amabilidad—. Lo que sea.**

—Parece que usted sabe que Harry está escuchando esa voz — dijo Alice pensativa.

—Así parece.

—¿Usted tiene una idea de que es lo que él escucha?

—No estoy seguro. Así que no quiero hacer conjeturas todavía.

**Harry no supo qué decir. Pensó en Malfoy gritando: «¡Los próximos seréis los _sangre sucia!_ », y en la poción _multijugos_ , que hervía a fuego lento en los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Luego pensó en la voz que no salía de ningún sitio, oída en dos ocasiones, y recordó lo que Ron le había dicho: «Oír voces que nadie más puede oír no es buena señal, ni siquiera en el mundo de los magos.» Pensó, también, en lo que todo el mundo comentaba sobre él, y en su creciente temor a estar de alguna manera relacionado con Salazar Slytherin...**

**—No —respondió Harry—, no tengo nada que contarle.**

Lily suspiró. Hubiera sido mejor que Harry le dijera al director, pero también entendió el miedo de su hijo a ser juzgado.

**La gente se apresuró a reservar sitio en el expreso de Hogwarts para volver a casa en Navidad.**

**—Si sigue así la cosa, sólo nos quedaremos nosotros —dijo Ron a Harry y Hermione—. Nosotros, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle. Serán unas vacaciones deliciosas.**

**Pero Harry estaba contento de que la mayor parte de la gente se fuera. Estaba harto de que se hicieran a un lado cuando circulaba por los pasillos, como si fueran a salirle colmillos o a escupir veneno; harto de que a su paso los demás murmuraran, le señalaran y hablaran en voz baja.**

James se cruzó de brazos enojado. ¿La gente podía ser tan idiota?

**Fred y George, sin embargo, encontraban todo aquello muy divertido.**

—Por supuesto — dijeron Remus y Molly al mismo tiempo. Claro que ambos en diferentes tonos. Remus sonriendo y Molly negando con la cabeza en forma resignada.

**Le salían al paso y marchaban delante de él por los corredores gritando:**

**—Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, aquí llega el brujo malvado de veras...**

**Percy desaprobaba tajantemente este comportamiento.**

**—No es asunto de risa —decía con frialdad.**

—Escúchenlo — pidió Molly.

**—Quítate del camino, Percy —decía Fred—. Harry tiene prisa.**

**—Sí, va a la Cámara de los Secretos a tomar el té con su colmilludo sirviente       —decía George, riéndose.**

—Colmilludo sirviente... — susurró Remus pero no demasiado bajo ya que todos en la sala los miraron interrogantes — colmillos... Slytherin...

—¿Qué? — le preguntó Sirius.

—Solo estoy atando algunos cabos... lo que George dijo sobre colmillos me hizo pensar...

—¿Vamos, lo vas a decir? — se impacientó.

—La cámara secreta la hizo Slytherin... y contiene una bestia que él mismo encerró...

Los demás asintieron.

—Ahora bien, Harry escuchó una voz que nadie más ha escuchado durante los ataques...

—¿Y? — preguntó James también impacientándose.

—¿Cuál es el animal que representa a Slytherin? — preguntó Remus.

—Serpiente — dijo James y abrió los ojos — Y mi hijo habla pársel...

—Claro, ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes? — preguntó Frank — Es bastante obvio si uno lo piensa así. La bestia es de Slytherin y el propio Slytherin hablaba pársel por lo tanto... y Harry es el único que lo escuchó porque es el único que entiende esa lengua en el colegio...

—Serpiente — susurró Lily pensando —¿Pero que clase de serpiente provoca que la gente y los fantasmas queden petrificados?

Para eso no había respuesta.

**Ginny tampoco lo encontraba divertido.**

**—¡Ah, no! —gemía cada vez que Fred preguntaba a Harry a quién planeaba atacar a continuación, o cuando, al encontrarse con Harry, George hacía como que se protegía de Harry con un gran diente de ajo.**

—Pobrecita, debe estar asustada y sus hermanos no hacen nada — dijo Arthur, pero de todas formas le resultaba divertido, por su puesto no era algo que diría su esposa en voz alta.

—No deberían decir esas cosas — dijo Molly.

—No te preocupes. Eso demuestra que ellos no creen en los rumores y se burlan de los que si — le dijo James sonriéndole. Lily asintió.

**A Harry no le importaba; incluso le aliviaba que Fred y George pensaran que la idea del heredero de Slytherin era para tomársela a guasa. Pero sus payasadas parecían enervar a Draco Malfoy, que se amargaba más cada vez que los veía con aquel pitorreo.**

**—Eso es porque está rabiando de ganas de decir que es él —dijo Ron sentenciosamente—. Ya sabéis cómo aborrece que se le gane en cualquier cosa, y tú te estás llevando toda la gloria de su sucio trabajo.**

—No es eso. Aunque no entiendo su mal humor — dijo Sirius.

—Quizás es que simplemente no le guste que Harry obtenga tanta atención, sin importar si es buena o mala — dijo Remus encogiéndose de hombros.

**Harry y Ron apenas habían terminado su tercer trozo de tarta de Navidad, cuando Hermione les hizo salir del salón con ella para ultimar los planes para la noche.**

**—Aún nos falta conseguir algo de las personas en que se van a convertir —dijo Hermione sin darle importancia, como si los enviara al supermercado a comprar detergente—. Y, desde luego, lo mejor será que puedan conseguir algo de Crabbe y de Goyle; como son los mejores amigos de Malfoy, él les contaría cualquier cosa. Y también tenemos que asegurarnos de que los verdaderos Crabbe y Goyle no aparecen mientras lo interrogamos.**

—Es buena idea. Aunque tampoco creo que Malfoy les cuente todas a esos dos cabeza huecas — dijo Frank.

**»Lo tengo todo solucionado —siguió ella tranquilamente y sin hacer caso de las caras atónitas de Harry y Ron.**

—Por supuesto.

**Les enseñó dos pasteles redondos de chocolate—. Los he rellenado con una simple pócima para dormir. Todo lo que tenéis que hacer es asegurase de que Crabbe y Goyle los encuentran. Ya saben lo glotones que son; seguro que se los tragan. Cuando estén dormidos, los esconderemos en uno de los armarios de la limpieza y les arrancaremos unos pelos.**

**Harry y Ron se miraron incrédulos.**

—Yo también la miraría así — dijo Sirius — Hubiera sido una buena merodeadora...

—Aunque no creo que su hubiera prestado para nuestras bromas — le dijo Remus y Sirius y James asintieron.

**—Hermione, no creo...**

**—Podría salir muy mal...**

**Pero Hermione los miró con expresión severa, como la que habían visto a veces adoptar a la profesora McGonagall.**

—Conocemos esa mirada — dijo Sirius.

—Aunque nunca nos haya mirado de esa forma para convencernos de romper reglas — dijo James tratando de no reírse de las miradas de la profesora.

**—La poción no nos servirá de nada si no tenemos unos pelos de Crabbe y Goyle  —dijo con severidad—. Queréis interrogar a Malfoy, ¿no?**

**—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Harry—. Pero ¿y tú? ¿A quién se lo vas a arrancar tú?**

**—¡Yo ya tengo el mío! —dijo Hermione alegre, sacando una botellita diminuta de un bolsillo y enseñándoles un único pelo que había dentro de ella—. ¿Os acordáis de que me batí con Millicent Bulstrode en el club de duelo? ¡Al estrangularme se dejó esto en mi túnica! Y se ha ido a su casa a pasar las Navidades. Así que lo único que tengo que decirles a los de Slytherin es que he decidido volver.**

**Al marcharse Hermione corriendo para ver cómo iba la poción _multijugos_ , Ron se volvió hacia Harry con una expresión fatídica.**

**—¿Habías oído alguna vez un plan en el que pudieran salir mal tantas cosas?**

Varios se rieron ante la extraña escena. Hermione persuadiéndolos de romper las reglas y Ron siendo razonable.

**Pero, para sorpresa de Harry y de Ron, la primera fase de la operación resultó tan sencilla como Hermione había supuesto. Se escondieron en el vacío vestíbulo después de la merienda de Navidad, esperando a Crabbe y a Goyle, que se habían quedado solos en la mesa de Slytherin, acometiendo cuatro porciones de bizcocho. Harry había dejado los pasteles de chocolate en el extremo del pasamanos. Al ver a Crabbe y Goyle salir del Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron se ocultaron rápidamente detrás de una armadura, junto a la puerta principal.**

**—¿Cuánto puede llegar uno a engordar? —susurró Ron entusiasmado al ver que Crabbe, lleno de alegría, señalaba a Goyle los pasteles y los cogía. Sonriendo de forma estúpida, se metieron los pasteles enteros en la boca.**

—Idiotas.

—Ahora viene la parte difícil arrastrarlos hasta el armario — se rió James.

**Luego, todavía aturdidos por lo que acababan de hacer, corrieron hasta los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_.**

**Apenas podían ver nada a través del espeso humo negro que salía del retrete en que Hermione estaba removiendo el caldero. Subiéndose las túnicas para taparse la cara, Harry y Ron llamaron suavemente a la puerta.**

**—¿Hermione?**

**Se oyó el chirrido del cerrojo y salió Hermione, con la cara sudorosa y una mirada inquieta. Tras ella se oía el _gluglu_ de la poción que hervía, espesa como melaza. Sobre la taza del retrete había tres vasos de cristal ya preparados.**

**Los tres miraron el caldero. Vista de cerca, la poción parecía barro espeso y oscuro que borboteaba lentamente.**

**—Estoy segura de que lo he hecho todo bien —dijo Hermione, releyendo nerviosamente la manchada página de _Moste Potente Potions_ —. Parece que es tal como dice el libro... **

—Es impresionante. Ha hecho una poción multijugos con solo doce años... — dijo Lily

—O trece, no sabemos cuando cumple años — acotó Alice — Aunque no hay diferencia ya que es una poción nivel EXTASIS. Si realmente es impresionante.

**Hermione sirvió en cada vaso una cantidad considerable de poción. Luego, con mano temblorosa, trasladó el pelo de Millicent Bulstrode de la botella al primero de los vasos.**

**La poción emitió un potente silbido, como el de una olla a presión, y empezó a salir muchísima espuma. Al cabo de un segundo, se había vuelto de un amarillo asqueroso.**

**Harry metió el pelo de Goyle en el vaso del medio, y Ron, el pelo de Crabbe en el último. Una y otra poción silbaron y echaron espuma, la de Goyle se volvió del color caqui de los mocos, y la de Crabbe, de un marrón oscuro y turbio.**

—Todos colores horribles... de personas horribles...

**Tapándose la nariz, Harry se bebió la poción en dos grandes tragos. Sabía a col muy cocida.**

—Egggg.

**Inmediatamente, se le empezaron a retorcer las tripas como si acabara de tragarse serpientes vivas.**

—Si, es horrible es sensación — dijo James. Y algunos asintieron. McGonagall no quiso saber como habían descubierto la sensación, prefirió pensar que lo habían hecho en ayuda a la Orden.

**Todo concluyó tan repentinamente como había comenzado.**

**Harry abrió su puerta y se acercó al espejo quebrado. Goyle le devolvió la mirada con ojos apagados y hundidos en las cuencas. Harry se rascó una oreja, tal como hacía Goyle.**

**Se abrió la puerta de Ron. Se miraron. Salvo por estar pálido y asustado, Ron era idéntico a Crabbe en todo, desde el pelo cortado con tazón hasta los largos brazos de gorila.**

—Gente adorable veo. Con muy buen parecido — varios se rieron de el comentario de Sirius.

**—Es increíble —dijo Ron, acercándose al espejo y pinchando con el dedo la nariz chata de Crabbe—. Increíble.**

**—Mejor que nos vayamos —dijo Harry, aflojándose el reloj que oprimía la gruesa muñeca de Goyle—. Aún tenemos que averiguar dónde se encuentra la sala común de Slytherin. Espero que demos con alguien a quien podamos seguir hasta allí.**

—Tendrían que haberlo averiguado antes — dijo James pensativo — Ya que solo tienen una hora para encontrar a Malfoy.

**Ron dijo, contemplando a Harry:**

**—No sabes lo raro que se me hace ver a Goyle pensando.**

Varios se rieron.

—Me gusta el humor de Ron — declaró Sirius.

—¿Será por qué es bastante parecido a ti? — le preguntó Remus.

Molly rogó que no fuera así... Con los gemelos ya era suficiente como para que uno de sus hijos se pareciese a un merodeador... pero pensándolo bien, Ron ya había hecho suficientes cosas junto con sus amigos como para pensar que sería tranquilo. Suspiró resignada y esperanzada de que Ginny fuera más centrada.

**Golpeó en la puerta de Hermione.**

**—Vamos, tenemos que irnos...**

**Una voz aguda le contestó:**

**—Me... me temo que no voy a poder ir. Id ustedes sin mí.**

—Mmm parece que algo salió mal — dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño — ¿Pero que habrá sido?

**—Hermione, ya sabemos que Millicent Bulstrode es fea, nadie va a saber que eres tú.**

**—No, de verdad... no puedo ir. Daos prisa ustedes, no perdáis tiempo.**

—Si, así parece. Algo ha salido mal — dijo Molly preocupada.

**Harry miró a Ron, desconcertado.**

**—Pareces Goyle —dijo Ron—. Siempre pone esta cara cuando un profesor pregunta.**

**—Hermione, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Harry a través de la puerta.**

**—Sí, estoy bien... Marchaos.**

**Harry miró el reloj. Ya habían transcurrido cinco de sus preciosos sesenta minutos.**

**—Espera aquí hasta que volvamos, ¿vale? —dijo él.**

**Harry y Ron abrieron con cuidado la puerta de los lavabos, comprobaron que no había nadie a la vista y salieron.**

**—No muevas así los brazos —susurró Harry a Ron.**

**—¿Eh?**

**—Crabbe los mantiene rígidos...**

**—¿Así?**

**—Sí, mucho mejor.**

—Es bueno que sea atento y pueda darse cuenta de esas cosas — dijo Frank.

**Bajaron por la escalera de mármol. Lo que necesitaban en aquel momento era a alguien de Slytherin a quien pudieran seguir hasta la sala común, pero no había nadie por allí.**

**—¿Tienes alguna idea? —susurró Harry.**

**—Cuando los de Slytherin bajan a desayunar, creo que vienen de por allí —dijo Ron, señalando con un gesto de la cabeza la entrada de las mazmorras. Apenas lo había terminado de decir, cuando una chica de pelo largo rizado salió de la entrada.**

**—Perdona —le dijo Ron, yendo deprisa hacia ella—, se nos ha olvidado por dónde se va a nuestra sala común.**

**—Me parece que no os entiendo —dijo la chica muy tiesa—. ¿Nuestra sala común? Yo soy de Ravenclaw.**

—Al menos nadie negará que son Crebbe y Goyle — se rió Arthur.

**—¡Eh! —exclamó Ron, emocionado—. ¡Uno de ellos!**

**La figura salía de una sala lateral. Sin embargo, después de acercarse a toda prisa, se les cayó el alma a los pies: no se trataba de nadie de Slytherin, era Percy.**

**—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ron, con sorpresa. Percy lo miró ofendido.**

**—Eso —contestó fríamente— no es asunto de tu incumbencia. Tú eres Crabbe, ¿no?**

**—Eh... sí —respondió Ron.**

—¿Se ha olvidado que tomó la poción?

**—Bueno, id a sus dormitorios —dijo Percy con severidad—. En estos días no es muy prudente merodear por los corredores.**

**—Pues tú lo haces —señaló Ron.**

**—Yo —dijo Percy, dándose importancia— soy un prefecto. Nadie va a atacarme.**

Arthur negó con la cabeza. Quizás debería tener más cuidado en la educación de su hijo.

**Repentinamente, resonó una voz detrás de Harry y Ron. Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia ellos, y por primera vez en su vida, a Harry le encantó verlo.**

—Eso es buena suerte — dijo Frank.

**—Estáis ahí —dijo él, mirándolos—. ¿Os habéis pasado todo el tiempo en el Gran Comedor, poniéndoos como cerdos? Os estaba buscando, quería enseñaros algo realmente divertido.**

**Malfoy echó una mirada fulminante a Percy.**

**—Ese Peter Weasley...**

**—Percy —le corrigió automáticamente Ron.**

**—Como sea —dijo Malfoy—. He notado que últimamente entra y sale mucho por aquí, a hurtadillas. Y apuesto a que sé qué es lo que pasa. Cree que va a pillar al heredero de Slytherin él solito.**

—No eso, lo que sucede es que tiene novia — dijo James. Esto solo lo ayudaba a estar seguro de que iba a ganarle la apuesta a Sirius.

—Mmm no se. Puede ser que intente descubrir sobre el heredero — dijo Sirius defendiendo su postura.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás de acuerdo con Malfoy? — le preguntó James levantando una ceja e intentando no reírse de la cara de ofensa de Sirius.

**Lanzó una risotada breve y burlona. Harry y Ron se cambiaron miradas de emoción.**

**Malfoy se detuvo ante un trecho de muro descubierto y lleno de humedad.**

**—¿Cuál es la nueva contraseña? —preguntó a Harry.**

**—Eh... —dijo éste.**

**—¡Ah, ya! _«¡Sangre limpia!»_ —dijo Malfoy. **

—Estúpidos Slytherin.

—Eso es hipócrita, todos sabemos que hay muchos mestizos en esa casa — dijo Frank negando con la cabeza.

**La sala común de Slytherin era una sala larga, semisubterránea, con los muros y el techo de piedra basta. Varias lámparas de color verdoso colgaban del techo mediante cadenas. Enfrente de ellos, debajo de la repisa labrada de la chimenea, crepitaba la hoguera, y contra ella se recortaban las siluetas de algunos miembros de la casa Slytherin, acomodados en sillas de estilo muy recargado.**

—No me gusta — dijo Sirius — Es muy fría.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo. Gracias a Merlín la de Gryffindor es mucho más acogedora — dijo Molly.

**—Esperad aquí —dijo Malfoy a Harry y Ron, indicándoles un par de sillas vacías separadas del fuego—. Voy a traerlo. Mi padre me lo acaba de enviar.**

**Preguntándose qué era lo que Malfoy iba a enseñarles, Harry y Ron se sentaron, intentando aparentar que se encontraban en su casa.**

**Malfoy volvió al cabo de un minuto, con lo que parecía un recorte de periódico. Se lo puso a Ron debajo de la nariz.**

**—Te vas a reír con esto —dijo.**

**Harry vio que Ron abría los ojos, asustado. Leyó deprisa el recorte, rió muy forzadamente y pasó el papel a Harry.**

**Era de _El Profeta_ , y decía:**

**INVESTIGACIÓN EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA**

**_Arthur Weasley, director del Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia, ha sido multado hoy con cincuenta galeones por embrujar un automóvil_ ** **muggle.**

Molly le envió una mirada asesina a su esposo que se achicó en su sillón. Mientras que pensaba que cincuenta galeones era demasiado para ellos.

**_El señor Lucius Malfoy, miembro del Consejo Escolar del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia, en donde el citado coche embrujado se estrelló a comienzos del presente curso, ha pedido hoy la dimisión del señor Weasley._ **

—Estúpida serpiente — siseó Arthur.

—Por lo que veo tu enemistad con Malfoy es tan legendaria como la nuestra con Snape — le dijo Sirius a este.

—Creo que esto es mucho más que una dispuesta de colegio — le dijo Lily al animago para que se callara.

Arthur suspiró.

—Eso es cierto. No se como serán las cosas en el futuro, pero creo que solo han empeorado. Malfoy y yo tenemos mucho más que unas cuentas pendientes desde el colegio, que no niego que también hayan existido, pero todo tiene que ver con las cosas que yo intento impulsar en el ministerio y que no son de su agrado.

**_«Weasley ha manchado la reputación del Ministerio», declaró el señor Malfoy a nuestro enviado. «Es evidente que no es la persona adecuada para redactar nuestras leyes, y su ridícula Ley de defensa de los_ ** **muggles _debería ser retirada inmediatamente.»_**

—Parece obsesionado con evitar que esa ley no se haga. Y eso me da mala espina — le dijo Frank a Arthur.

**_El señor Weasley no ha querido hacer declaraciones, si bien su esposa amenazó a los periodistas diciéndoles que si no se marchaban, les arrojaría el fantasma de la familia._ **

Todos se rieron de eso, ya que era una acción típica de Molly.

**—¿Y bien? —dijo Malfoy impaciente, cuando Harry le devolvió el recorte—. ¿No os parece divertido?**

**—Ja, ja —rió Harry lúgubremente.**

**—Arthur Weasley tiene tanto cariño a los _muggles_ que debería romper su varita mágica e irse con ellos —dijo Malfoy desdeñosamente—. Por la manera en que se comportan, nadie diría que los Weasley son de sangre limpia.**

Sirius vitoreó esa exclamación como si fuera un cumplido. Arthur le agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza.

**A Ron (o, más bien, a Crabbe) se le contorsionaba la cara de la rabia.**

**—¿Qué te pasa, Crabbe? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente.**

**—Me duele el estómago —gruñó Ron.**

**—Bueno, pues id a la enfermería y dadles a todos esos _sangre sucia_ una patada de mi parte —dijo Malfoy, riéndose**

—Lagartija inmunda... siguiendo los pasos del mal nacido de su padre.

**—. ¿Sabéis qué? Me sorprende que _El Profeta_ aún no haya dicho nada de todos esos ataques —continuó diciendo pensativamente—. Supongo que Dumbledore está tapándolo todo. Si no para la cosa pronto, tendrá que dimitir. Mi padre dice siempre que la dirección de Dumbledore es lo peor que le ha ocurrido nunca a este colegio. Le gustan los que vienen de familia _muggle_. Un director decente no habría admitido nunca una basura como el Creevey ése.**

Varios sisearon por ese comentario. Tanto ofendidos por el comentario contra el director como por el insulta al pobre niño que estaba petrificado.

**— _San_ Potter, el amigo de los _sangre sucia_ —dijo Malfoy lentamente—. Ése es otro de los que no tienen verdadero sentimiento de mago, de lo contrario no iría por ahí con esa _sangre sucia_ presuntuosa que es Granger. ¡Y se creen que él es el heredero de Slytherin!**

—Ayyyy ya no aguanto escucharlo — dijo Sirius bastante molesto. De repente se acordó que hacía mucho que no escribía en los pergaminos vengativos. _Jejeje_  se rió para él mismo. Le gustaba el nombre que le había puesto _Los pergaminos vengativos._

**Harry y Ron estaban con el corazón en un puño; quizás a Malfoy le faltaban unos segundos para decirles que el heredero era él. Pero en aquel momento...**

**—Me gustaría saber quién es —dijo Malfoy, petulante—. Podría ayudarle.**

—Al menos ahora ya saben que no es él — dijo Frank, aunque en la sala todos ya lo sabían.

**A Ron se le quedó la boca abierta, de manera que la cara de Crabbe parecía aún más idiota de lo usual.**

—¿Es eso posible?

**Afortunadamente, Malfoy no se dio cuenta, y Harry, pensando rápido, dijo:**

**—Tienes que tener una idea de quién hay detrás de todo esto.**

**—Ya sabes que no, Goyle, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? —dijo Malfoy bruscamente—. Y mi padre tampoco quiere contarme nada sobre la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos.**

Hagrid se removió inquieto en su lugar pensando en esa época y en lo que le costo a él todo aquello.

**Aunque sucedió hace cincuenta años,**

—Ey Hagrid — dijo James de repente — ¿Hace cincuenta años tu no ibas al colegio?

El guardabosques asintió incómodo.

—¿No sabes nada de lo que sucedió? — preguntó Alice interesada.

Todos lo miraron esperando alguna respuesta. Pero Dumbledore se compadeció de él y continuó leyendo haciendo que todo el mundo se guardara las preguntas que tuvieran que hacer entendiendo la indirecta de no hablar sobre el tema.

**y por tanto antes de su época, él lo sabe todo sobre aquello, pero dice que la cosa se mantuvo en secreto y asegura que resultaría sospechoso si yo supiera demasiado.**

—Entonces puede ser que de alguna manera él esté detrás de todo esto — dijo Arthur. Pero no estaba seguro si eso era cierto o solo era su total repudio y repugnancia contra el Slytherin que lo hacía verlo como el culpable.

**Pero sé algo: la última vez que se abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, murió un _sangre sucia_. **

—Ay por Merlín — suspiró Molly preocupada, pero no era la única.

**Así que supongo que sólo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro esta vez... Espero que sea Granger —dijo con deleite.**

—¡Mal nacido!

—¡¿Cómo puede desearle la muerte a otra persona?! ¡Solo tiene doce años y ya piensa así! — dijo McGonagall molesta, pero sabiendo que había mucho de sus alumnos que a lo largo de los años habían pensando de esa forma. ¿Y en que se habían convertido ahora? En mortífagos. Asesinos.

**Ron apretaba los grandes puños de Crabbe. Dándose cuenta de que todo se echaría a perder si pegaba a Malfoy, Harry le dirigió una mirada de aviso y dijo:**

**—¿Sabes si cogieron al que abrió la cámara la última vez?**

**—Sí... Quienquiera que fuera, lo expulsaron —dijo Malfoy—. Aún debe de estar en Azkaban.**

Varios pensaron en el hecho de la expulsión y lo asociaron con Hagrid, pero no dijeron nada por ahora. Tampoco Dumbledore les daba la oportunidad ya que leía sin para.

**—¿En Azkaban? —preguntó Harry, sin entender.**

**—Claro, en Azkaban, la prisión mágica, Goyle —dijo Malfoy, mirándole, sin dar crédito a su torpeza—. La verdad es que si fueras más lento irías para atrás.**

**Se movió nervioso en su silla y dijo:**

**—Mi padre dice que tengo que mantenerme al margen y dejar que el heredero de Slytherin haga su trabajo.**

—Creo que tus sospechas pueden ser ciertas — le dijo Remus a Arthur pensando que era muy posible que Lucius Malfoy estuviera detrás de todo eso.

**Dice que el colegio tiene que librarse de toda esa infecta _sangre sucia_ , pero que yo no debo mezclarme. Naturalmente, él ya tiene bastantes problemas por el momento. ¿Sabéis que el Ministerio de Magia registró nuestra casa la semana pasada?** **—Harry intentó que la inexpresiva cara de Goyle expresara algo de preocupación—. Sí... —dijo Malfoy—. Por suerte, no encontraron gran cosa. Mi padre posee algunos objetos de Artes Oscuras muy valiosos. Pero afortunadamente nosotros también tenemos nuestra propia cámara secreta debajo del suelo del salón.**

**—¡Ah! —exclamó Ron.**

**Malfoy lo miró. Harry hizo lo mismo. Ron se puso rojo, incluso el pelo se le volvió un poco rojo.**

—Oh oh. Ya es hora de que se vayan.

**También se le alargó la nariz. La hora de que disponían llegaba a su fin, de forma que Ron estaba empezando a convertirse en sí mismo, y a juzgar por la mirada de horror que dirigía a Harry, a éste le estaba sucediendo lo mismo.**

**Se pusieron de pie de un salto.**

—Es lo mejor, váyanse. No importa lo que piense Malfoy. No sería nada bueno que los Slytherin los descubrieran.

**—Necesito algo para el estómago —gruñó Ron, y sin más preámbulos echaron a correr a lo largo de la sala común de Slytherin, lanzándose contra el muro de piedra y metiéndose por el corredor, y deseando desesperadamente que Malfoy no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Subieron corriendo hasta los lavabos de Myrtle _la Llorona_.**

**—Bueno, no ha sido completamente inútil —dijo Ron, cerrando tras ellos la puerta de los aseos—. Ya sé que todavía no hemos averiguado quién ha cometido las agresiones, pero mañana voy a escribir a mi padre para decirle que miren debajo del salón de Malfoy.**

—Eso es excelente — dijo Sirius y Arthur también se alegró.

**Harry se miró la cara en el espejo roto. Volvía a la normalidad. Se puso las gafas mientras Ron llamaba a la puerta del retrete de Hermione.**

**—Hermione, sal, tenemos muchas cosas que contarte.**

**—¡Marchaos! —chilló Hermione.**

—Oh parece que sigue con problemas.

**Harry y Ron se miraron el uno al otro.**

**—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron—. Tienes que estar a punto de volver a la normalidad, nosotros ya...**

**Pero Myrtle _la Llorona_ salió de repente atravesando la puerta del retrete. Harry nunca la había visto tan contenta.**

**—¡Aaaaaaaah, ya la veréis! —dijo—. ¡Es horrible!**

**Oyeron descorrerse el cerrojo, y Hermione salió, sollozando, tapándose la cara con la túnica.**

**—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron, vacilante—. ¿Todavía te queda la nariz de Millicent o algo así?**

**Hermione se descubrió la cara y Ron retrocedió hasta darse en los riñones con un lavabo.**

**Tenía la cara cubierta de pelo negro. Los ojos se le habían puesto amarillos y unas orejas puntiagudas le sobresalían de la cabeza.**

**—¡Era un pelo de gato! —maulló—. ¡Mi—Millicent Bulstrode debe de tener un gato! ¡Y la poción no está pensada para transformarse en animal!**

Algunos se miraron entre preocupado y divertidos. Pero al menos el asunto no era tan grave. La enfermera lo arreglaría pronto.

OoOoOoOoO

 

Remus tomó el libro de Dumbledore.

**—El diario secretísimo —** leyó. Nadie comentó nada sobre el título pues parecían desconcertados.

**Hermione pasó varias semanas en la enfermería. Corrieron rumores sobre su desaparición cuando el resto del colegio regresó a Hogwarts al final de las vacaciones de Navidad, porque naturalmente todos creyeron que la habían atacado.**

**Harry y Ron iban a visitarla todas las noches. Cuando comenzó el nuevo trimestre, le llevaban cada día los deberes.**

—Eso la ponía feliz.

**—Si a mí me hubieran salido bigotes de gato, aprovecharía para descansar —le dijo Ron una noche, dejando un montón de libros en la mesita que tenía Hermione junto a la cama.**

—Eso es obvio — dijo Molly negando con la cabeza y suspirando.

**—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando algo dorado que sobresalía debajo de la almohada de Hermione.**

**—Nada, una tarjeta para desearme que me ponga bien**

**—dijo Hermione a toda prisa, intentando esconderla, pero Ron fue más rápido que ella. La sacó, la abrió y leyó en voz alta:**

Algunos se rieron y otros rezongaron disgustados por la tarjeta de Lockhart.

—Parece que Hermione tiene un enamoramiento — sonrió Lily.

**Ron miró a Hermione con disgusto.**

**—¿Duermes con esto debajo de la almohada?**

Remus no pudo evitar sonreír mientras leía eso. Para él la situación era bastante obvia.

**Pero Hermione no necesitó responder, porque la señora Pomfrey llegó con la medicina de la noche.**

**—¿A que Lockhart es el tío más pelota que has conocido en tu vida? —dijo Ron a Harry al abandonar la enfermería y empezar a subir hacia la torre de Gryffindor.**

Esta vez Alice, Lily y Molly se sumaron a las sonrisas de Remus.

Remus leyó sobre el arranque de cólera que tuvo Filch por la cantidad de agua que había en los baños de Myrtle la Llorona. Y suspiraron cuando se dieron cuenta que Ron y Harry iban a investigar. Pero era algo de lo que todos ya estaban acostumbrados viendo las cosas que ya habían estado viviendo.

**—¿Qué le pasará ahora? —preguntó Ron.**

**—Vamos a ver —propuso Harry.**

**Myrtle _la Llorona_ estaba llorando, si cabía, con más ganas y más sonoramente que nunca. **

**—¿Qué pasa, Myrtle? —inquirió Harry.**

**—¿Quién es? —preguntó Myrtle, con tristeza, como haciendo gorgoritos—. ¿Vienes a arrojarme alguna otra cosa?**

**Harry fue hacia el retrete y le preguntó:**

**—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?**

**—No sé —gritó Myrtle, provocando al salir del retrete una nueva oleada de agua que cayó al suelo ya mojado—. Aquí estoy, intentando sobrellevar mis propios problemas, y todavía hay quien piensa que es divertido arrojarme un libro...**

**—Pero ¿quién te lo arrojó? —le preguntó Harry.**

**—No lo sé... Estaba sentada en el sifón, pensando en la muerte, y me dio en la cabeza —dijo Myrtle, mirándoles—. Está ahí, empapado.**

**Harry y Ron miraron debajo del lavabo, donde señalaba Myrtle. Había allí un libro pequeño y delgado. Tenía las tapas muy gastadas, de color negro, y estaba tan humedecido como el resto de las cosas que había en los lavabos. Harry se acercó para cogerlo, pero Ron lo detuvo con el brazo.**

**—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry.**

**—¿Estás loco? —dijo Ron—. Podría resultar peligroso.**

—Menos mal que alguien tiene algo de sentido común con Hermione estando en la enfermería — dijo Remus.

**—¿Peligroso? —dijo Harry, riendo—. Venga, ¿cómo va a resultar peligroso?**

—Te sorprenderías de lo que pueden hacer algunos libros — dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño recordando los libros que había en la casa de sus padres.

**—Te sorprendería saber —dijo Ron, asustado, mirando el librito— que entre los libros que el Ministerio ha confiscado había uno que les quemó los ojos.**

—Eso es horrible — dijo Lily con un escalofrío.

**Me lo ha dicho mi padre. Y todos los que han leído _Sonetos del hechicero_ han hablado en cuartetos y tercetos el resto de su vida. ¡Y una bruja vieja de Bath tenía un libro que no se podía parar nunca de leer! Uno tenía que andar por todas partes con el libro delante, intentando hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Y...**

**—Vale, ya lo he entendido —dijo Harry. El librito seguía en el suelo, empapado y misterioso—. Bueno, pero si no le echamos un vistazo, no lo averiguaremos —dijo y, esquivando a Ron, lo recogió del suelo.**

Lily gruñó.

**Harry vio al instante que se trataba de un diario, y la desvaída fecha de la cubierta le indicó que tenía cincuenta años de antigüedad. Lo abrió intrigado. En la primera página podía leerse, con tinta emborronada, «T.M. Riddle».**

Hubo diferentes reacciones al escuchar este nombre. Dumbledore se quedó pensativo. Hagrid apretó los dientes con fuerza conteniendo la rabia. McGonagall frunció el ceño preocupada pensando como había llegado ese libro a manos de los chicos.

El resto estaba bastante desconcertado por la reacción de las otras tres personas. James estaba segura haber escuchado ese apellido en algún lado, pero no podía recordar donde.

—¿Quién es Riddle? — le preguntó Remus al director al ver el rostro sombrío del hombre — Y por tu expresión puedo darme cuenta que no es alguien de tu agrado.

—Ni te imaginas — dijo Hagrid hablando entre dientes.

—El nombre no es muy conocido en la actualidad en la comunidad mágica. Aunque lamentablemente él es más que conocido. Se ha cambiado el nombre hace muchos años y ya muy pocos recuerdan que ese es su verdadero nombre. Tom Marvolo Riddle es Voldemort.

Molly dio un pequeño grito y se llevó las manos a la boca. Alice se comportó de una manera parecida.

—¿Riddle? — preguntó Sirius confundido — No recuerdo que ninguna familia antigua llevara ese apellido.

Tanto James, Frank como Arthur estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Eso se debe a que Riddle no es un apellido perteneciente a una familia mágica. Ya que el padre de Tom era muggle.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos. Voldemort era mestizo.

—¿Fue él quien abrió la cámara hace cincuenta años entonces? — preguntó Arthur.

—Así es Arthur — y ante esta respuesta el resto de la gente estuvo atenta ya que no habían llegado a esa conclusión todavía luego de haber escuchado el nombre. No que se pudiera culparlos por eso ante semejante revelación.

Por otro lado Lily estaba más preocupada porque el diario haya llegado a manos de Harry.

**—Espera —dijo Ron, que se había acercado con cuidado y miraba por encima del hombro de Harry—, ese nombre me suena... T.M. Riddle ganó un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio.**

—¿Cómo Voldemort pudo ganar un premio por Servicios Especiales? — preguntó Alice preocupada.

—En su época de adolescente Tom Riddle actuaba muy diferente a como es Voldemort hoy en día.

**Harry separó las páginas humedecidas. Estaban en blanco. No había en ellas el más leve resto de escritura, ni siquiera «cumpleaños de tía Mabel» o «dentista, a las tres y media»..**

—Eso no me gusta

**Harry, sin embargo, se lo guardó en el bolsillo.**

Lily estuvo aún más preocupada ante esto. Y no fue la única.

**Hermione salió de la enfermería, sin bigotes, sin cola y sin pelaje, a comienzos de febrero. La primera noche que pasó en la torre de Gryffindor, Harry le enseñó el diario de T.M. Riddle y le contó la manera en que lo habían encontrado.**

**—¡Aaah, podría tener poderes ocultos! —dijo con entusiasmo Hermione, cogiendo el diario y mirándolo de cerca.**

**—Si los tiene, los oculta muy bien —repuso Ron—. A lo mejor es tímido. No sé por qué lo guardas, Harry**

**—Lo que me gustaría saber es por qué alguien intentó tirarlo —dijo Harry—. Y también me gustaría saber cómo consiguió Riddle el Premio por Servicios Especiales.**

**—Por cualquier cosa —dijo Ron—. A lo mejor acumuló treinta matrículas de honor en Brujería o salvó a un profesor de los tentáculos de un calamar gigante. Quizás asesinó a Myrtle, y todo el mundo lo consideró un gran servicio...**

Hagrid se estremeció ante esta última frase. Sin saber Ron había dicho la verdad, al que no debe ser nombrado lo habían premiado luego de asesinar a Myrtle.

**Pero Harry estaba seguro, por la cara de interés que ponía Hermione, de que ella estaba pensando lo mismo que él.**

**—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, mirando a uno y a otro.**

**—Bueno, la Cámara de los Secretos se abrió hace cincuenta años, ¿no? —explicó Harry—. Al menos, eso nos dijo Malfoy.**

**—Sí... —admitió Ron.**

**—Y este diario tiene cincuenta años —dijo Hermione, golpeándolo, emocionada, con el dedo.**

**—¿Y?**

—Si lo mismo pregunto. ¿Y?

Todos miraron a Sirius incrédulamente. Ya de por si les parecía que Ron estaba siendo muy obtuso, pero lo podían justificar porque era un chico de doce años. ¿Pero que justificativo tenía Sirius?

**—Venga, Ron, despierta ya —dijo Hermione bruscamente—. Sabemos que la persona que abrió la cámara la última vez fue expulsada hace cincuenta años. Sabemos que a T.M. Riddle le dieron un premio hace cincuenta años por Servicios Especiales al Colegio. Bueno, ¿y si a Riddle le dieron el premio por atrapar al heredero de Slytherin? En su diario seguramente estará todo explicado: dónde está la cámara, cómo se abre y qué clase de criatura vive en ella. La persona que haya cometido las agresiones en esta ocasión no querría que el diario anduviera por ahí, ¿no?**

—No me gusta nada de esto. Ahora van a empezar a investigar — dijo Molly meneando la cabeza. Y Lily estuvo de acuerdo con ella.

**—Es una teoría brillante, Hermione —dijo Ron—, pero tiene un pequeño defecto: que no hay nada escrito en el diario.**

**Pero Hermione sacó su varita mágica de la bolsa.**

**—¡Podría ser tinta invisible! —susurró.**

**Y dio tres golpecitos al cuaderno, diciendo:**

**— _¡Aparecium!_**

**Pero no ocurrió nada. Impertérrita, volvió a meter la mano en la bolsa y sacó lo que parecía una goma de borrar de color rojo.**

**—Es un _revelador_ , lo compré en el callejón Diagon —dijo ella.**

**Frotó con fuerza donde ponía «1 de enero». Siguió sin pasar nada.**

—Esto me está preocupando. ¿Por qué Voldemort dejaría un libro por allí sin tener nada escrito? ¿Y quién lo tenía antes de que los chicos lo encontraran? Yo creo que hay algo más detrás de ese diario — dijo Remus pensando.

Esas palabras hicieron mella en Dumbledore. Preguntándose si eso tenía que ver con la teoría que él estaba manejando sobre la posible búsqueda de la inmortalidad por parte de Voldemort.

**—Ya te lo decía yo; no hay nada que encontrar aquí —dijo Ron—. Simplemente, a Riddle le regalaron un diario por Navidad, pero no se molestó en rellenarlo.**

—De alguna manera, no creo que ese sea el caso — dijo James estando de acuerdo con las sospechas de su amigo.

**Harry no podría haber explicado, ni siquiera a sí mismo, por qué no tiraba a la basura el diario de Riddle. El caso es que aunque sabía que el diario estaba en blanco, pasaba las páginas atrás y adelante, concentrado en ellas, como si contaran una historia que quisiera acabar de leer. Y, aunque estaba seguro de no haber oído antes el nombre de T.M. Riddle, le parecía que ese nombre le decía algo, como si se tratara de un amigo olvidado de la más remota infancia.**

Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante esa explicación. ¿Qué significaba esa dependencia que el joven Potter parecía estar desarrollando con el diario?

**El sol había vuelto a brillar débilmente sobre Hogwarts. Dentro del castillo, la gente parecía más optimista. No había vuelto a haber ataques después del cometido contra Justin y Nick Casi Decapitado, y a la señora Pomfrey le encantó anunciar que las mandrágoras se estaban volviendo taciturnas y reservadas, lo que quería decir que rápidamente dejarían atrás la infancia.**

**Gilderoy Lockhart estaba convencido de que era él quien había puesto freno a los ataques.**

—Idiota — dijo Sirius como acostumbraba.

—Estúpido — lo acompañó James.

—Engreído — agregó Remus.

—Cerebro de maní — dijo Frank.

Los tres merodeadores lo miraron sonriendo.

—Creo que deberías nombrarte Merodeador Honorario — le dijo James. Frank sonrió alegre como niño.

—Merlín me libre de un quinto merodeador — susurró McGonagall preocupada.

**—No creo que volvamos a tener problemas, Minerva —dijo, guiñando un ojo**

Minerva cerró los ojos aguantando las ganas de decir unas cuantas verdades. Solo esperaba que pudieran cambiar lo suficiente las cosas para que no tener que sufrir a ese hombre.

**y dándose golpecitos en la nariz con el dedo, con aire de experto—. Creo que esta vez la cámara ha quedado bien cerrada. Los culpables se han dado cuenta de que en cualquier momento yo podía pillarlos y han sido lo bastante sensatos para detenerse ahora, antes de que cayera sobre ellos... Lo que ahora necesita el colegio es una inyección de moral, ¡para barrer los recuerdos del trimestre anterior! No te digo nada más, pero creo que sé qué es exactamente lo que...**

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué hará el inservible ese?

**La idea que tenía Lockhart de una inyección de moral se hizo patente durante el desayuno del día 14 de febrero.**

**Las paredes estaban cubiertas de flores grandes de un rosa chillón. Y, aún peor, del techo de color azul pálido caían confetis en forma de corazones.**

A las mujeres no les pareció tan mala idea, claro que ninguna lo diría en voz alta. Por otra parte los hombres parecían asqueados.

**Harry se fue a la mesa de Gryffindor, en la que estaban Ron, con aire asqueado, y Hermione, que se reía tontamente.**

**—¿Qué ocurre? —les preguntó Harry, sentándose y quitándose de encima el confeti.**

**Ron, que parecía estar demasiado enojado para hablar, señaló la mesa de los profesores. Lockhart, que llevaba una túnica de un vivo color rosa que combinaba con la decoración, reclamaba silencio con las manos. Los profesores que tenía a ambos lados lo miraban estupefactos. Desde su asiento, Harry pudo ver a la profesora McGonagall con un tic en la mejilla. Snape tenía el mismo aspecto que si se hubiera bebido un gran vaso de _crecehuesos_.**

Algunos no pudieron evitar que algunas risas se colaran mientras miraban a la profesora.

**—¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —gritó Lockhart—. ¡Y quiero también dar las gracias a las cuarenta y seis personas que me han enviado tarjetas!**

—Apuesto que Hermione es una de esas cuarenta y seis — dijo Alice sonriendo.

**Sí, me he tomado la libertad de preparar esta pequeña sorpresa para todos ustedes... ¡y no acaba aquí la cosa!**

**Lockhart dio una palmada, y por la puerta del vestíbulo entraron una docena de enanos de aspecto hosco. Pero no enanos así, tal cual; Lockhart les había puesto alas doradas y además llevaban arpas.**

Remus que estaba leyendo dijo las últimas palabras en forma entrecortada tratando de que se le entienda entre risas. Los que hasta el momento reían disimuladamente soltaron profundas carcajadas acompañados por el resto.

**—¡Mis amorosos cupidos portadores de tarjetas! —sonrió Lockhart—. ¡Durante todo el día de hoy recorrerán el colegio ofreciéndoos felicitaciones de San Valentín! ¡Y la diversión no acaba aquí! Estoy seguro de que mis colegas querrán compartir el espíritu de este día. ¿Por qué no pedís al profesor Snape que os enseñe a preparar un filtro amoroso? ¡Aunque el profesor Flitwick, el muy pícaro, sabe más sobre encantamientos de ese tipo que ningún otro mago que haya conocido!**

**El profesor Flitwick se tapó la cara con las manos. Snape parecía dispuesto a envenenar a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle un filtro amoroso.**

Las risas aumentaron aún más y Sirius ya estaba en el suelo revolcándose tomándose de las costillas por el dolor.

**—Por favor, Hermione, dime que no has sido una de las cuarenta y seis —le dijo Ron, cuando abandonaban el Gran Comedor para acudir a la primera clase. Pero a Hermione de repente le entró la urgencia de buscar el horario en la bolsa, y no respondió.**

—Yo tenía razón — rió Alice.

**Los enanos se pasaron el día interrumpiendo las clases para repartir tarjetas, ante la irritación de los profesores, y al final de la tarde, cuando los de Gryffindor subían hacia el aula de Encantamientos, uno de ellos alcanzó a Harry.**

**—¡Eh, tú! ¡Harry Potter! —gritó un enano de aspecto particularmente malhumorado, abriéndose camino a codazos para llegar a donde estaba Harry.**

—Oh Cachorro va a recibir una tarjeta — rió Sirius.

Molly y Lily se miraron divertidas intuyendo de quien podía ser.

**Ruborizándose al pensar que le iba a ofrecer una felicitación de San Valentín delante de una fila de alumnos de primero, entre los cuales estaba Ginny Weasley, Harry intentó escabullirse. El enano, sin embargo, se abrió camino a base de patadas en las espinillas y lo alcanzó antes de que diera dos pasos.**

**—Tengo un mensaje musical para entregar a Harry Potter en persona —dijo, rasgando el arpa de manera pavorosa.**

**—¡Aquí no! —dijo Harry enfadado, tratando de escapar.**

Sirius no pudo más por la risa y miró tanto a James como a Lily. En estos momentos Harry le recordaba a la pelirroja cuando ella corría por el colegio escondiéndose de su amigo para que este no le hiciera pasar vergüenzas. Claro que muchas veces no lo lograba.

James captó la mirada de su amigo y entrecerró los ojos en una silenciosa advertencia de que permaneciera callado. Por supuesto, que conociendo como todos conocemos a Sirius sabemos que no hará aquello.

**—¡Párate! —gruñó el enano, aferrando a Harry por la bolsa para detenerlo.**

**—¡Suéltame! —gritó Harry, tirando fuerte.**

**Tanto tiraron que la bolsa se partió en dos. Los libros, la varita mágica, el pergamino y la pluma se desparramaron por el suelo, y la botellita de tinta se rompió encima de todas las demás cosas.**

**Harry intentó recogerlo todo antes de que el enano comenzara a cantar ocasionando un atasco en el corredor.**

**—¿Qué pasa ahí? —Era la voz fría de Draco Malfoy, que hablaba arrastrando las palabras.**

—Oh no. El chico Malfoy no es buena idea en todo esto — dijo Molly preocupada. Como intuía que su hija había mandado la tarjeta no quería que estuviera ese mocoso allí para burlarse de su pequeña.

**Harry intentó febrilmente meterlo todo en la bolsa rota, desesperado por alejarse antes de que Malfoy pudiera oír su felicitación musical de San Valentín.**

**—¿Por qué toda esta conmoción? —dijo otra voz familiar, la de Percy Weasley, que se acercaba.**

—Ahhh cada vez hay más audiencia — dijo Sirius — Eso me recuerda la vez que Cornam...

El joven hombre fue callado de repente por un golpe detrás de su cabeza cortesía de su amigo.

**A la desesperada, Harry intentó escapar corriendo, pero el enano se le echó a las rodillas y lo derribó.**

**—Bien —dijo, sentándose sobre los tobillos de Harry—, ésta es tu canción de San Valentín:**

**_Tiene los ojos verdes como un sapo en escabeche_ **

**_y el pelo negro como una pizarra cuando anochece._ **

**_Quisiera que fuera mío, porque es glorioso,_ **

**_el héroe que venció al Señor Tenebroso._ **

—Corn tú deberías dar algunos consejos a la admiradora de Harry. Tú si que le hacías lindos poemas a la pelirroja — dijo Sirius tan de corrido que esta vez James no pudo callarlo.

En la sala se escucharon algunas risas disimuladas, mientras en las mejillas de Lily aparecían unas pequeñas manchas rosadas.

**Harry habría dado todo el oro de Gringotts por desvanecerse en aquel momento. Intentando reírse con todos los demás, se levantó, con los pies entumecidos por el peso del enano, mientras Percy Weasley hacía lo que podía para dispersar al montón de chavales, algunos de los cuales estaban llorando de risa.**

**—¡Fuera de aquí, fuera! La campana ha sonado hace cinco minutos, a clase todos ahora mismo —decía, empujando a algunos de los más pequeños—. Tú también, Malfoy.**

**Harry vio que Malfoy se agachaba y cogía algo, y con una mirada burlona se lo enseñaba a Crabbe y Goyle. Harry comprendió que lo que había recogido era el diario de Riddle.**

**—¡Devuélveme eso! —le dijo Harry en voz baja.**

**—¿Qué habrá escrito aquí Potter? —dijo Malfoy, que obviamente no había visto la fecha en la cubierta y pensaba que era el diario del propio Harry. Los espectadores se quedaron en silencio. Ginny miraba alternativamente a Harry y al diario, aterrorizada.**

Arthur frunció el ceño quedando atrás todo rastro de diversión. ¿Por qué su hija miraba aterrorizada a Harry y el diario?

**—Devuélvelo, Malfoy —dijo Percy con severidad.**

**—Cuando le haya echado un vistazo —dijo Malfoy, burlándose de Harry.**

**Percy dijo:**

**—Como prefecto del colegio...**

**Pero Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas. Sacó su varita mágica y gritó:**

**— _¡Expelliarmus!_**

—Bien pensado. Y rápido en actuar — elogió Frank. James estuvo orgulloso.

**Y tal como Snape había desarmado a Lockhart, así Malfoy vio que el diario se le escapaba a Malfoy de las manos y salía volando. Ron, sonriendo, lo atrapó.**

**—¡Harry! —dijo Percy en voz alta—. No se puede hacer magia en los pasillos. ¡Tendré que informar de esto!**

**Pero Harry no se preocupó. Le había ganado una a Malfoy, y eso bien valía cinco puntos de Gryffindor. Malfoy estaba furioso, y cuando Ginny pasó por su lado para entrar en el aula, le gritó despechado:**

**—¡Me parece que a Potter no le gustó mucho tu felicitación de San Valentín!**

—¡No te metas con mi hija! — dijo Molly enojada.

—¡Si! ¡No se deben burlas de esas cosas! — sorprendentemente para muchos en la sala fue James quien defendió a la niña.

Sirius no pudo aguantarse y se largó a reír.

—Por supuesto que no, James tiene mucha experiencia en ser burlado por eso y sabe lo vergonzoso que es.

—Y las mayorías de las burlas eran tuyas, Canuto — dijo James enojado con su amigo.

—Yo creo que en un futuro tú deberías compartir con Ginny tus experiencias así ella no pasa lo mismo — dijo Remus no pudiendo evitar entrar en la broma.

—¿Tú también, Lunático? — preguntó James indignado.

Lily se acercó a su esposo para calmarlo y hablarle al oído mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—A mi me gustaban mucho — le dijo dulcemente — Si bien decía lo contrario para que no descubrieras que a mi también me gustabas.

**Harry no se dio cuenta de que algo raro había ocurrido en el diario de Riddle hasta que llegaron a la clase del profesor Flitwick. Todos los demás libros estaban empapados de tinta roja. El diario, sin embargo, estaba tan limpio como antes de que la botellita de tinta se hubiera roto.**

A todos les pareció extraña aquella situación.

**Aquella noche, Harry fue el primero de su dormitorio en irse a dormir.**

**Se sentó en la cama y hojeó las páginas en blanco; ninguna tenía la más ligera mancha de tinta roja. Luego sacó una nueva botellita de tinta del cajón de la mesita, mojó en ella su pluma y dejó caer una gota en la primera página del diario.**

**La tinta brilló intensamente sobre el papel durante un segundo y luego, como si la hubieran absorbido desde el interior de la página, se desvaneció. Emocionado, Harry mojó de nuevo la pluma y escribió:**

**«Mi nombre es Harry Potter.»**

Lily negó con la cabeza preocupada. No era adecuado que su hijo escribiera en un diario que había pertenecido a Voldemort. Estaba más que segura que el mago no habría dejado algo suyo al azar. Algo había detrás de eso y la asustaba que Harry estuviera en el medio.

 

**Las palabras brillaron un instante en la página y desaparecieron también sin dejar huella. Entonces ocurrió algo. Rezumando de la página, en la misma tinta que había utilizado él, aparecieron unas palabras que Harry no había escrito:**

**«Hola, Harry Potter. Mi nombre es Tom Riddle. ¿Cómo ha llegado a tus manos mi diario?»**

Todos se estremecieron ante esto. Voldemort le estaba hablando a Harry y eso era realmente algo que temer.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño pensativo.

**Estas palabras también se desvanecieron, pero no antes de que Harry comenzara de nuevo a escribir:**

**«Alguien intentó tirarlo por el retrete.»**

**Aguardó con impaciencia la respuesta de Riddle.**

**«Menos mal que registré mis memorias en algo más duradero que la tinta. Siempre supe que habría gente que no querría que mi diario fuera leído.»**

—Varios — siseó Frank

**«¿Qué quieres decir?», escribió Harry, emborronando la página debido a los nervios.**

**«Quiero decir que este diario da fe de cosas horribles; cosas que fueron ocultadas; cosas que sucedieron en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.»**

**«Es donde estoy yo ahora», escribió Harry apresuradamente. «Estoy en Hogwarts, y también suceden cosas horribles. ¿Sabes algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos?»**

—Deja ya ese libro, Harry — pidió Lily en un susurro mientras se recostaba sobre los hombros de su esposo, quien también estaba muy inquieto por la situación.

**El corazón le latía violentamente. La réplica de Riddle no se hizo esperar, pero la letra se volvió menos clara, como si tuviera prisa por consignar todo cuanto sabía.**

**«¡Por supuesto que sé algo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos!**

—Por supuesto — siseó Hagrid. Varios lo miraron. No era común ver a Hagrid de esa manera. Parecía que estaba realmente enfadado.

Remus lo miró inquisitivamente. La rabia que Hagrid parecía irradiar iba más allá del desprecio normal que los miembros de la Orden demostraban. Allí había algo, pero no sabía que.

**En mi época, nos decían que era sólo una leyenda, que no existía realmente. Pero no era cierto. Cuando yo estaba en quinto, la cámara se abrió y el monstruo atacó a varios estudiantes y mató a uno.**

—Tú lo mataste — dijo Frank con rabia.

—¿En quinto? ¿Quién ustedes saben ya asesinaba a los quince años? — preguntó Arthur estupefacto.

—Quince años... Nunca razoné como sería a esa edad... — dijo Remus — Voldemort es una asesino que no tiene conciencia, todos sabemos eso. Pero de alguna forma siempre pensé en un asesino adulto... nunca creí que...

—Que un adolescente fuera un asesino — terminó James su sentencia. Remus asintió.

**Yo atrapé a la persona que había abierto la cámara, y lo expulsaron.**

—Pobre de él o ella — susurró Molly sin percatarse del rostro de Hagrid.

**Pero el director, el profesor Dippet, avergonzado de que hubiera sucedido tal cosa en Hogwarts, me prohibió decir la verdad. Inventaron la historia de que la muchacha había muerto en un espantoso accidente.**

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

**A mí me entregaron por mi actuación un trofeo muy bonito y muy brillante, con unas palabras grabadas, y me recomendaron que mantuviera la boca cerrada. Pero yo sabía que podía volver a ocurrir. El monstruo sobrevivió, y el que pudo liberarlo no fue encarcelado.»**

—Y escribió un diario.

**En su precipitación por escribir, Harry casi vuelca la botellita de la tinta.**

**«Ha vuelto a suceder. Ha habido tres ataques y nadie parece saber quién está detrás. ¿Quién fue en aquella ocasión?»**

—¡Maldición, Harry! Ya tira esa cosa — se enojó Lily, pero no con su hijo, sino con la situación en si. Y el hecho de que ella no pudiera estar presente para poder decírselo.

**«Te lo puedo mostrar, si quieres»,**

—No me gusta el sonido de eso — dijo James. La preocupación se estaba transformando en miedo.

**contestó Riddle. «No necesitas leer mis palabras. Podrás ver dentro de mi memoria lo que ocurrió la noche en que lo capturé.»**

—No entres, por favor — susurró Lily aferrándose aún más a James.

—Dile a alguien sobre el diario — dijo McGonagall preocupada.

**Harry dudó, y la pluma se detuvo encima del diario. ¿Qué quería decir Riddle? ¿Cómo podía alguien introducirse en la memoria de otro? Miró asustado la puerta del dormitorio; iba oscureciendo. Cuando retornó la vista al diario, vio que aparecían unas palabras nuevas:**

**«Deja que te lo enseñe.»**

—Maldito bastardo, intentando convencer a mi ahijado.

**Harry meditó durante una fracción de segundo, y luego escribió una sola palabra:**

**«Vale.»**

—No — dijeron varios a la vez muy angustiados.

Con nervios y preocupación escucharon la descripción del libro sobre como Harry era absorbido por el diario y llegaba a la oficina del director. Que en ese recuerdo era Dippet.

**Harry no había visto nunca a aquel hombre.**

**—Lo siento —dijo con voz trémula—. No quería molestarle...**

**Pero el mago no levantó la vista. Siguió leyendo, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.**

—Es como si estuviera en un pensadero — comentó Frank y varios asintieron no muy seguros de que decir a eso. ¿Cómo un diario se había vuelto un pensadero?

**Harry se acercó más al escritorio y balbució:**

**—¿Me—me voy?**

**El mago siguió sin prestarle atención. Ni siquiera parecía que le hubiera oído. Pensando que tal vez estuviera sordo, Harry levantó la voz.**

**—Lamento molestarle, me iré ahora mismo —dijo casi a gritos.**

Sirius trató de disimular una risa con una tos, pero no logró engañar a Lily que le dedicó una de sus famosas miradas asesinas. Y el joven hombre sabía que si ella no se había levantado para golpearlo en la cabeza era porque estaba muy preocupada.

**Harry contempló el despacho. No estaba _Fawkes_ , el fénix, ni los artilugios metálicos que hacían ruiditos. Aquello era Hogwarts tal como debía ser en los tiempos de Riddle, y aquel mago desconocido tenía que ser el director de entonces, no Dumbledore, y él, Harry, era una especie de fantasma, completamente invisible para la gente de hacía cincuenta años.**

—De hecho ese razonamiento es muy cercano a lo que está sucediendo — dijo Alice.

**Llamaron a la puerta.**

**—Entre —dijo el viejo mago con una voz débil.**

**Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años entró quitándose el sombrero puntiagudo. En el pecho le brillaba una insignia plateada de prefecto. Era mucho más alto que Harry pero tenía, como él, el pelo de un negro azabache.**

**—Ah, Riddle —dijo el director.**

—Ahhh Voldemort cuando no era calvo.

Nadie le dio importancia al comentario de Sirius.

**—¿Quería verme, profesor Dippet? —preguntó Riddle. Parecía azorado.**

**—Siéntese —indicó Dippet—. Acabo de leer la carta que me envió.**

**—¡Ah! —exclamó Riddle, y se sentó, cogiéndose las manos fuertemente.**

**—Muchacho —dijo Dippet con aire bondadoso—, me temo que no puedo permitirle quedarse en el colegio durante el verano. Supongo que querrá ir a casa para pasar las vacaciones...**

**—No —respondió Riddle enseguida—, preferiría quedarme en Hogwarts a regresar a ese..., a ese...**

**—Según creo, pasa las vacaciones en un orfanato _muggle_ , ¿verdad? —preguntó Dippet con curiosidad.**

—¿Orfanato? — susurró Molly.

—¿Voldemort es huérfano? — preguntó Frank asombrado. Y no era el único en la sala.

**—Sí, señor —respondió Riddle, ruborizándose ligeramente.**

**—¿Es usted de familia _muggle_?**

**—A medias, señor —respondió Riddle—. De padre _muggle_ y de madre bruja.**

**—¿Y tanto uno como otro están...?**

**—Mi madre murió nada más nacer yo, señor. En el orfanato me dijeron que había vivido sólo lo suficiente para ponerme nombre: Tom por mi padre, y Marvolo por mi abuelo.**

—Visto así ahora entiendo lo que quería decir, señor — dijo Remus dirigiéndose a Dumbledore — Que el joven Riddle era muy diferente al adulto Voldemort.

**Dippet chasqueó la lengua en señal de compasión.**

**—La cuestión es, Tom —suspiró—, que se podría haber hecho con usted una excepción, pero en las actuales circunstancias...**

**—¿Se refiere a los ataques, señor? —dijo Riddle, y a Harry el corazón le dio un brinco. Se acercó, porque no quería perderse ni una sílaba de lo que allí se dijera.**

**—Exactamente —dijo el director—. Muchacho, tiene que darse cuenta de lo irresponsable que sería que yo le permitiera quedarse en el castillo al término del trimestre. Especialmente después de la tragedia..., la muerte de esa pobre muchacha... Usted estará muchísimo más seguro en el orfanato. De hecho, el Ministerio de Magia se está planteando cerrar el colegio. No creo que vayamos a poder localizar al..., descubrir el origen de todos estos sucesos tan desagradables...**

—Está frente a ti — dijo James.

**Riddle abrió más los ojos.**

—Eso no se lo esperaba ¿verdad?

**—Señor, si esa persona fuera capturada... Si todo terminara...**

—Ahhh y ahora va a buscar a alguien que parezca culpable — dijo Remus.

—Si. Y con eso mata dos pájaros de un tiro. Traspasa la culpa a otra persona y evita que cierre el colegio y no tener que volver al orfonato.

**—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Dippet, soltando un gallo. Se incorporó en el asiento—. ¿Riddle, sabe usted algo sobre esas agresiones?**

—Por supuesto que sabe todo sobre las agresiones, porque es él el responsable.

**—No, señor —respondió Riddle con presteza.**

**Pero Harry estaba seguro de que aquel «no» era del mismo tipo que el que él mismo había dado a Dumbledore.**

—No, hijo. Es totalmente diferente — dijo James preocupado de que Harry creyera que había similitudes entre ellos. Similitudes que el mismo Voldemort estaba mostrándole a su cachorro, aunque no sabía el porque de eso.

**Dippet volvió a hundirse en el asiento, ligeramente decepcionado.**

**—Puede irse, Tom.**

**Riddle se levantó del asiento y salió de la habitación pisando fuerte. Harry fue tras él.**

**Bajaron por la escalera de caracol que se movía sola, y salieron al corredor, que ya iba quedando en penumbra, junto a la gárgola. Riddle se detuvo y Harry hizo lo mismo, mirándolo. Le pareció que Riddle estaba concentrado: se mordía los labios y tenía la frente fruncida.**

**Luego, como si hubiera tomado una decisión repentina, salió precipitadamente, y Harry lo siguió en silencio. No vieron a nadie hasta llegar al vestíbulo, cuando un mago de gran estatura, con el cabello largo y ondulado de color castaño rojizo y con barba, llamó a Riddle desde la escalera de mármol.**

McGonagall trató de ocultar su sonrisa sobre la descripción de un Dumbledore más joven.

**—¿Qué hace paseando por aquí tan tarde, Tom?**

**Harry miró sorprendido al mago. No era otro que Dumbledore, con cincuenta años menos.**

**—Tenía que ver al director, señor —respondió Riddle.**

**—Bien, pues váyase enseguida a la cama —le dijo Dumbledore, dirigiéndole a Riddle la misma mirada penetrante que Harry conocía tan bien—. Es mejor no andar por los pasillos durante estos días, desde que...**

—Eso me hace suponer que Usted no estaba bajo el encanto de Riddle — dijo Arthur pensativo.

—Así es — dijo Dumbledore, pero no elaboró sobre la explicación. Cosa que desilusionó a varios.

**Suspiró hondo, dio las buenas noches a Riddle y se marchó con paso decidido. Riddle esperó que se fuera y a continuación, con rapidez, tomó el camino de las escaleras de piedra que bajaban a las mazmorras, seguido por Harry.**

**Pero, para su decepción, Riddle no lo condujo a un pasadizo oculto ni a un túnel secreto, sino a la misma mazmorra en que Snape les daba clase. Como las antorchas no estaban encendidas y Riddle había cerrado casi completamente la puerta, lo único que Harry veía era a Riddle, que, inmóvil tras la puerta, vigilaba el corredor que había al otro lado.**

—¿Qué está esperando? — preguntó Sirius. Nadie supo que responder.

Hagrid se puso pálido de golpe. Reconocía ese corredor. Sabía que escena se leería a continuación.

**Alguien caminaba por el corredor sigilosamente. Quienquiera que fuese, pasó ante la mazmorra en la que estaban ocultos él y Riddle.**

**Persiguieron los pasos del desconocido durante unos cinco minutos, cuando de improviso Riddle se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lugar del que provenían unos ruidos. Harry oyó el chirrido de una puerta y luego a alguien que hablaba en un ronco susurro.**

**—Vamos..., te voy a sacar de aquí ahora..., a la caja...**

**Algo le resultaba conocido en aquella voz.**

Hagrid se puso aún más tenso.

**De repente, Riddle dobló la esquina de un salto. Harry lo siguió y pudo ver la silueta de un muchacho alto como un gigante que estaba en cuclillas delante de una puerta abierta, junto a una caja muy grande.**

—¿Hagrid? — preguntó James. Y todos voltearon a ver al semigigante.

—¿Fuiste compañero de Voldemort? — preguntó Sirius incrédulo — Pobre de ti.

Por otro lado, Remus lo había comprendido todo. Hagrid había sido expulsado en su tercer año, pero nunca había querido hablar del tema. Y ahora entendía porque. Voldemort lo había difamado y echado una culpa ajena.

**—Hola, Rubeus —dijo Riddle con voz seria.**

Varios sintieron escalofríos.

**El muchacho cerró la puerta de golpe y se levantó.**

**—¿Qué haces aquí, Tom?**

**Riddle se le acercó.**

**—Todo ha terminado —dijo—. Voy a tener que entregarte, Rubeus. Dicen que cerrarán Hogwarts si los ataques no cesan.**

—Maldito bastardo — siseó Sirius.

—¿Él te culpó? — preguntó James enojado.

Hagrid asintió lentamente y con pena.

McGonagall que estaba a su lado le palmeó el hombro.

**—¿Que vas a...?**

**—No creo que quisieras matar a nadie. Pero los monstruos no son buenas mascotas. Me imagino que lo dejaste salir para que le diera el aire y...**

—¿Qué tipo de monstruo? — preguntó Sirius, pero Hagrid no parecía tener palabras para contestar.

**—¡No ha matado a nadie! —interrumpió el muchachote, retrocediendo contra la puerta cerrada. Harry oía unos curiosos chasquidos y crujidos procedentes del otro lado de la puerta.**

**—Vamos, Rubeus —dijo Riddle, acercándose aún más—. Los padres de la chica muerta llegarán mañana. Lo menos que puede hacer Hogwarts es asegurarse de que lo que mató a su hija sea sacrificado...**

**—¡No fue él! —gritó el muchacho. Su voz resonaba en el oscuro corredor—. ¡No sería capaz! ¡Nunca!**

**—Hazte a un lado —dijo Riddle, sacando su varita mágica.**

—¡Eyyyy! — gritó Sirius.

—¡Ese mal nacido! — dijo James al mismo tiempo.

**Su conjuro iluminó el corredor con un resplandor repentino. La puerta que había detrás del muchacho se abrió con tal fuerza que golpeó contra el muro que había enfrente. Por el hueco salió algo que hizo a Harry proferir un grito que nadie sino él pudo oír.**

**Un cuerpo grande, peludo, casi a ras de suelo, y una maraña de patas negras, varios ojos resplandecientes y unas pinzas afiladas como navajas... Riddle levantó de nuevo la varita, pero fue demasiado tarde. El monstruo lo derribó al escabullirse, enfilando a toda velocidad por el corredor y perdiéndose de vista.**

—¡Así se hace monstruo! — vitoreó Sirius relajando un poco el ambiente.

**Riddle se incorporó, buscando la varita. Consiguió cogerla, pero el muchachón se lanzó sobre él, se la arrancó de las manos y lo tiró de espaldas contra el suelo, al tiempo que gritaba: ¡NOOOOOOOO!**

—¡Bravo, Hagrid! ¡Has tirado a Voldemort al suelo! — gritó Sirius nuevamente.

Todos los miraron extrañados esta vez. Pero luego se dieron cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo había dado resultados cuando vieron a Hagrid sonreír levemente.

**Todo empezó a dar vueltas y la oscuridad se hizo completa. Harry sintió que caía y aterrizó de golpe con los brazos y las piernas extendidos sobre su cama en el dormitorio de Gryffindor, y con el diario de Riddle abierto sobre el abdomen.**

**Antes de que pudiera recuperar el aliento, se abrió la puerta del dormitorio y entró Ron.**

**—¡Estás aquí! —dijo.**

**Harry se sentó. Estaba sudoroso y temblaba.**

**—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ron, preocupado.**

**—Fue Hagrid, Ron. Hagrid abrió la Cámara de los Secretos hace cincuenta años.**

Hagrid se sintió un poco herido por el comentario, pero no podía culpar al muchacho. Después de todo, eso es lo que el que no debe ser nombrado intentaba hacer, que las personas creyeran que era él el que había abierto la cámara. Luego miró a los demás en la sala. Al menos sabía que esas personas conocían la verdad.

—Ya es tarde — dijo Dumbledore — Creo que será lo mejor comer y luego ir a dormir, y mañana terminar con el libro.

Todos asintieron y se dispersaron de los sillones. Los merodeadores se miraron entre si y se comprendieron sin hablar. Se levantaron y fueron directamente hacía donde estaba Hagrid. Luego de unos minutos Frank y Arthur se unieron al grupo.

Lily suspiró cansada. Quería terminar de leer el libro, pero sabía que lo mejor era comer y descansar, y estar en un mejor estado de ánimo para finalizar el libro. Estaba segura que lo que quedaba del libro no era agradable, al menos eso suponía viendo que ya no quedaban muchas hojas en el ejemplar y que el libro pasado los últimos capítulos habían sido bastante intentos.


	10. CAPITULO 10: Capítulos 14, 15, 16, 17 y 18. Cámara Secreta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con este capítulo terminamos la Cámara Secreta y la actualización por esta noche. Seguro que entre mañana y pasado subo el resto de los capítulos hasta que quedar actualizado y poder postear el verdadero nuevo capitulo.

 

— **Cornelius Fudge** —leyó Sirius el título del capítulo número 14.

—Entonces ahora sabremos como es el ministro de magia —dijo Frank.

**Harry, Ron y Hermione siempre habían sabido que Hagrid sentía una desgraciada afición por las criaturas grandes y monstruosas. Durante el curso anterior en Hogwarts había intentado criar un dragón en su pequeña cabaña de made­ra, y pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudieran olvidar al perro gigante de tres cabezas al que había puesto por nombre _Fluffy_. **

Todos miraron divertidos a Hagrid, quien se movió incómodo por la atención. Pensándolo de ese modo podía comprender porque el pequeño Harry creía que él era el culpable, pero eso no dejaba de doler.

**Harry estaba seguro de que si, de niño, Ha­grid se enteró de que había un monstruo oculto en algún lugar del castillo, hizo lo imposible por echarle un vistazo. Seguro que le parecía inhumano haber tenido encerrado al monstruo tanto tiempo y debía de pensar que el pobre tenía derecho a estirar un poco sus numerosas piernas. Po­día imaginarse perfectamente a Hagrid, con trece años, in­tentando ponerle un collar y una correa.**

Ante esta imagen mental, los merodeadores lanzaron fuertes carcajadas, seguidos inmediatamente por todos menos los dos profesores, aunque podía observarse como una de las comisuras de los labios de McGonagall tiraba hacia arriba y como los ojos de Dumbledore brillaban divertidos.

—Corn, tu hijo si que tiene pensamientos parecidos a los tuyos —dijo Remus entre las risas.

**Pero también esta­ba seguro de que él nunca había tenido intención de matar a nadie.**

Hagrid sonrió un poco más aliviado ante el último comentario.

**—A lo mejor Riddle se equivocó de culpable —decía Hermione—. A lo mejor el que atacaba a la gente era otro monstruo...**

—Si, era otro monstruo, pero Riddle no se equivocó.

**—¿Cuántos monstruos crees que puede albergar este castillo? —le preguntó Ron, aburrido.**

—Muchos —respondieron varios.

—Y la mayoría están en Slytherin —agregó Sirius, ganándose algunas miradas reprobatorias de Lily y los profesores.

**Ya habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde que petrificaron a Justin y a Nick Casi Decapitado, y parecía que todo el mundo creía que el agresor, quienquiera que fuese, se había retirado, afortunadamente.**

—No creo que ese sea el caso —acotó Frank.

**Durante las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los de segundo tuvieron algo nuevo en que pensar. Había llegado el mo­mento de elegir optativas para el curso siguiente, decisión que al menos Hermione se tomó muy en serio.**

—Por supuesto.

—Todos tendrían que tomárselo en serio —dijo Lily mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Sirius por el comentario anterior.

**A Gryffindor le tocaba jugar el siguiente partido de _quid­ditch_ contra Hufflepuff. **

**Pero su alegría no duró mucho. Al final de las escaleras que conducían al dormitorio se encontró con Neville Long­bottom, que lo miraba desesperado.**

**—Harry, no sé quién lo hizo. Yo me lo encontré...**

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Lily preocupada.

**Mirando a Harry aterrorizado, Neville abrió la puerta. El contenido del baúl de Harry estaba esparcido por to­das partes. Su capa estaba en el suelo, rasgada. Le habían levantado las sábanas y las mantas de la cama, y habían sa­cado el cajón de la mesita y el contenido estaba desparra­mado sobre el colchón.**

**Harry fue hacia la cama, pisando algunas páginas suel­tas de _Recorridos con los trols_. No podía creer lo que había sucedido.**

**En el momento en que Neville y él hacían la cama, en­traron Ron, Dean y Seamus. Dean gritó:**

**—¿Qué ha sucedido, Harry?**

**—No tengo ni idea —contestó. Ron examinaba la túnica de Harry. Habían dado la vuelta a todos los bolsillos.**

**—Alguien ha estado buscando algo —dijo Ron—. ¿Qué te falta?**

**Harry empezó a coger sus cosas y a dejarlas en el baúl. Hasta que hubo separado el último libro de Lockhart, no se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba.**

**—Se han llevado el diario de Riddle —dijo a Ron en voz baja.**

—¿Quién estaría buscando el diario? —preguntó Remus frunciendo el ceño —Además de que no hay muchos que pudieran saber que Harry lo tenía en su posesión.

—¿Malfoy? — preguntó Sirius.

—No, tiene que ser alguien de Gryffindor. Sino no podría acceder a la sala común — respondió Arthur repasando nuevamente en su cabeza el incidente donde Harry había recibido el poema de su hija, y en especial el hecho de cómo le había llamado la atención la descripción de la niña aterrorizada viendo los libros llenos de tinta. ¿Y si no era por eso que su hija había estado asustada? Negó con la cabeza. No quería profundizar en esos temas.

**Despertaron al día siguiente con un sol intenso y una brisa ligera y refrescante.**

**—¡Perfectas condiciones para jugar al _quidditch_! —dijo Wood emocionado a los de la mesa de Gryffindor, llevando los platos con los huevos revueltos—. ¡Harry, levanta el áni­mo, necesitas un buen desayuno!**

—Que bueno, ¡Quidditch!

—James, cariño, no creo que el capítulo se trate de un juego. Ya hubo uno en el libro y además se llama como el ministro de magia.

James asintió mirando un poco molesto al libro y eso hizo que su esposa esbozara un sonrisa.

**Al abandonar el Gran Comedor con Ron y Hermione para ir a recoger su equipo de _quidditch_ , otro motivo de preocupación se añadió a la creciente lista de Harry. Acaba­ba de poner los pies en la escalera de mármol cuando oyó de nuevo aquella voz:**

**_—Matar esta vez... Déjame desgarrar... Despedazar..._ **

**Harry dio un grito, y Ron y Hermione se separaron de él asustados.**

**—¡La voz! —dijo Harry, mirando a un lado—. Acabo de oírla de nuevo, ¿ustedes no?**

**Ron, con los ojos muy abiertos, negó con la cabeza. Her­mione, sin embargo, se llevó una mano a la frente.**

—Hermione se dio cuenta al fin que el monstruo es una serpiente — dijo Sirius.

—Si, ahora que sabe que Harry solo tuvo que atar los cabos — respondió Remus.

**—¡Harry, creo que acabo de comprender algo! ¡Tengo que ir a la biblioteca!**

**Y se fue corriendo por las escaleras.**

**—¿Qué habrá comprendido? —dijo Harry distraída­mente, mirando alrededor, intentando averiguar de dónde podía provenir la voz.**

**—Muchas más cosas que yo —respondió Ron, negando con la cabeza.**

**—Pero ¿por qué habrá tenido que irse a la biblioteca?**

**—Porque eso es lo que Hermione hace siempre —con­testó Ron, encogiéndose de hombros—. Cuando le entra al­guna duda, ¡a la biblioteca!**

Todos se rieron negando con la cabeza por la interacción de los dos.

—A veces pueden ser bastante despistados — comentó Arthur riendo.

—Por suerte tienen a Hermione.

**Harry acababa de montarse en la escoba cuando la pro­fesora McGonagall llegó corriendo al campo, llevando consi­go un megáfono de color púrpura.**

**—El partido acaba de ser suspendido —gritó por el megáfono la profesora, dirigiéndose al estadio abarrotado. Hubo gritos y silbidos.**

—¿Por qué cancelarías el juego, Minerva? — preguntó Arthur preocupado.

La mujer no supo que contestar y solo atinó a encogerse de hombres con una expresión igualmente encrespada.

**—Todos los estudiantes tienen que volver a sus respec­tivas salas comunes, donde les informarán los jefes de sus casas. ¡Vayan lo más deprisa que podáis, por favor!**

**Luego bajó el megáfono e hizo una seña a Harry para que se acercara.**

**—Potter, creo que será mejor que vengas conmigo.**

—¿Por qué Harry?

**Preguntándose por qué sospecharía de él en aquella oca­sión, Harry vio que Ron se separaba de la multitud descon­tenta y se unía a ellos corriendo para volver al castillo. Para sorpresa de Harry, la profesora McGonagall no se opuso.**

**—Sí, quizá sea mejor que tú también vengas, Weasley.**

—¿Ron también? — preguntó Molly asustada.

—Oh no — susurró Lily llevándose las manos a la boca — Hermione.

—La petrificaron — dijo Remus comprendiendo.

—Estaba sola en el castillo investigando en la biblioteca cuando todos estaban en el campo de juego.

**—Esto les resultará un poco sorprendente —dijo la pro­fesora McGonagall con voz amable cuando se acercaban a la enfermería—. Ha habido otro ataque... Un ataque doble.**

**A Harry le dio un brinco el corazón. La profesora McGo­nagall abrió la puerta y entraron en la enfermería.**

**La señora Pomfrey atendía a una muchacha de quinto curso con el pelo largo y rizado. Harry reconoció en ella a la chica de Ravenclaw a la que por error habían preguntado cómo se iba a la sala común de Slytherin. Y en la cama de al lado estaba...**

**—¡Hermione! —gimió Ron.**

**Hermione yacía completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos y vidriosos.**

—Oh no — dijo Lily, si bien ya lo había imaginado, confirmarlo solo empeoraba su congoja.

—Espero que pronto puedan hacer algo — susurró Molly.

—Ya escuchaste hace unos minutos, las mandrágoras ya están casi listas — le dijo su esposo.

**—Las encontraron junto a la biblioteca —dijo la profe­sora McGonagall—. Supongo que no pueden explicarlo. Esto estaba en el suelo, junto a ellas...**

**Levantó un pequeño espejo redondo.**

**Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza, mirando a Hermione.**

**—Los acompañaré a la torre de Gryffindor —dijo con se­riedad la profesora McGonagall—. De cualquier manera, tengo que hablar a los estudiantes.**

**—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Ron a Harry al oído—. ¿Crees que sospechan de Hagrid?**

**—Tenemos que ir a hablar con él —dijo Harry, decidi­do—. No creo que esta vez sea él, pero si fue el que lo liberó la última vez, también sabrá llegar hasta la Cámara de los Secretos, y algo es algo.**

—No fui tampoco la primera vez — susurró el hombre para que nadie lo escuchase.

**—Pero McGonagall nos ha dicho que tenemos que per­manecer en nuestras torres cuando no estemos en clase...**

**—Creo —dijo Harry, en voz todavía más baja— que ha llegado ya el momento de volver a sacar la vieja capa de mi padre.**

Los tres merodeadores sonrieron, luego Sirius frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué recién saca la capa? — preguntó algo incrédulo. Ya iba más de la mitad del año.

**Era una noche clara y estrellada. Avanzaron con rapi­dez guiándose por la luz de las ventanas de la cabaña de Hagrid, y no se desprendieron de la capa hasta que hubie­ron llegado ante la puerta.**

**Unos segundos después de llamar, Hagrid les abrió. Les apuntaba con una ballesta, y _Fang_ , el perro jabalinero, la­draba furiosamente detrás de él.**

**—¡Ah! —dijo, bajando el arma y mirándolos—. ¿Qué ha­cen aquí los dos?**

**—¿Para qué es eso? —preguntó Harry, señalando la ba­llesta al entrar.**

**—Nada, nada... —susurró Hagrid—. Estaba esperan­do... No importa... Siéntense, prepararé té.**

**Parecía que apenas sabía lo que hacía.**

—Debe ser difícil para ti todo esto — le dijo Alice que estaba cerca de él — Debe traerte tantos malos recuerdos.

El hombre solo asintió con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento.

**Casi apagó el fue­go al derramar agua de la tetera metálica, y luego rompió la de cerámica de puros nervios al golpearla con la mano.**

**—¿Estás bien, Hagrid? —dijo Harry—. ¿Has oído lo de Hermione?**

**—¡Ah, sí, claro que lo he oído! —dijo Hagrid con la voz entrecortada.**

**Miró por la ventana, nervioso. Les sirvió sendas jarritas llenas sólo de agua hirviendo (se le había olvidado poner las bolsitas de té). Cuando les estaba poniendo en un plato un trozo de pastel de frutas, aporrearon la puerta. Se le cayó el pastel.**

Varios en la sala se sintieron nerviosos por la forma en que estaba actuando el guardabosques.

**Harry y Ron intercambiaron mira­das de pánico, se echaron encima la capa para hacerse invi­sibles y se retiraron a un rincón oculto. Tras asegurarse de que no se les veía, Hagrid cogió la ballesta y fue otra vez a abrir la puerta.**

**—Buenas noches, Hagrid.**

**Era Dumbledore. Entró, muy serio, seguido por otro in­dividuo de aspecto muy raro.**

**El desconocido era un hombre bajo y corpulento, con el pelo gris alborotado y expresión nerviosa. Llevaba una extra­ña combinación de ropas: traje de raya diplomática, corbata roja, capa negra larga y botas púrpura acabadas en punta. Sujetaba bajo el brazo un sombrero hongo verde lima.**

—Fudge — dijeron varios.

**—¡Es el jefe de mi padre! —musitó Ron—. ¡Cornelius Fudge, el ministro de Magia!**

**Harry dio un codazo a Ron para que se callara.**

**Hagrid estaba pálido y sudoroso. Se dejó caer abatido en una de las sillas y miró a Dumbledore y luego a Corne­lius Fudge.**

**—¡Feo asunto, Hagrid! —dijo Fudge, telegráficamen­te—. Muy feo. He tenido que venir. Cuatro ataques contra hi­jos de _muggles_. El Ministerio tiene que intervenir.**

—Idiota. ¿Es qué este libro está plagado de gente sin cerebro?

—Y eso que vamos solo por el segundo libro, Canuto. Imagínate cuantos idiotas más van a aparecer.

—Tienes mucha razón, Cornamenta — acordó Remus.

**—Yo nunca... —dijo Hagrid, mirando implorante a Dum­bledore—. Usted sabe que yo nunca, profesor Dumbledore, señor...**

**—Quiero que quede claro, Cornelius, que Hagrid cuen­ta con mi plena confianza  —dijo Dumbledore, mirando a Fudge con el entrecejo fruncido.**

—Así se habla, señor.

**—Mira, Albus —dijo Fudge, incómodo—. Hagrid tiene antecedentes. El Ministerio tiene que hacer algo... El conse­jo escolar se ha puesto en contacto...**

**—Aun así, Cornelius, insisto en que echar a Hagrid no va a solucionar nada —dijo Dumbledore. Los ojos azules le brillaban de una manera que Harry no había visto nunca.**

**—Míralo desde mi punto de vista —dijo Fudge, cogien­do el sombrero y haciéndolo girar entre las manos—. Me es­tán presionando. Tengo que acreditar que hacemos algo. Si se demuestra que no fue Hagrid, regresará y no habrá más que decir. Pero tengo que llevármelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Si no, no estaría cumpliendo con mi deber...**

—¿Y este es el ministro en esos días? — preguntó Frank algo enojado — No le importa si el hombre es inocente o no mientras tenga alguien a quien acusar y así poder impresionar a la opinión pública. No me gusta nada. Este hombre traerá problemas por ser un inepto.

**—¿Llevarme? —dijo Hagrid, temblando—. ¿Llevarme adónde?**

**—Sólo por poco tiempo —dijo Fudge, evitando los ojos de Hagrid—. No se trata de un castigo, Hagrid, sino más bien de una precaución. Si atrapamos al culpable, a usted se le dejará salir con una disculpa en toda regla.**

En la sala ya los ánimos estaban caldeados.

—¡¿Una disculpa?! — se enojó Sirius.

—Una disculpa no será suficiente maldito infeliz — dijo James molesto.

**—¿No será a Azkaban? —preguntó Hagrid con voz ronca.**

Todos temblaron ante la idea de alguien inocente encerrado en esa prisión.

**Antes de que Fudge pudiera responder, llamaron con fuerza a la puerta.**

**Abrió Dumbledore. Ahora fue Harry quien recibió un codazo en las costillas, porque había dejado escapar un grito ahogado bien audible.**

**El señor Lucius Malfoy entró en la cabaña de Hagrid con paso decidido, envuelto en una capa de viaje negra y con una gélida sonrisa de satisfacción. _Fang_ se puso a aullar.**

—¿Y ahora otro idiota más? ¿Y este que quiere? — dijo Remus enojado — Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

Los demás no estaban en mejor estado que el hombre lobo. Que Malfoy entrara en escena no era nada bueno.

**—¡Ah, ya está aquí, Fudge! —dijo complacido al en­trar—. Bien, bien...**

**—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —le dijo Hagrid furioso—. ¡Salga de mi casa!**

**—Créame, buen hombre, que no me produce ningún placer entrar en esta... ¿la ha llamado casa? —repuso Lu­cius Malfoy contemplando la cabaña con desprecio—. Simplemente, he ido al colegio y me han dicho que el director es­taba aquí.**

**—¿Y qué es lo que quiere de mí, exactamente, Lucius? —dijo Dumbledore. Hablaba cortésmente, pero aún tenía los ojos azules llenos de furia.**

Ante esto todos sabían que la visita no podía ser buena, era difícil encontrarse a un Dumbledore furioso.

**—Es lamentable, Dumbledore —dijo perezosamente el señor Malfoy, sacando un rollo de pergamino—, pero el consejo escolar ha pensado que es hora de que usted abandone.**

—¡¿Qué?! — gritaron todos menos el mencionado.

—Eso no es posible. Sin Dumbledore los ataques se incrementaran de forma alarmante — dijo Lily aterrada.

**Aquí traigo una orden de cese, y aquí están las doce firmas.**

—Que seguramente han sido chantajeados — dijo Alice — No veo a todo el concejo estando de acuerdo en algo así.

**Me temo que este asunto se le ha escapado de las manos. ¿Cuántos ataques ha habido ya? Otros dos esta tarde, ¿no es cierto? A este ritmo, no quedarán en Hogwarts alumnos de familia _muggle_ , y todos sabemos el gran perjuicio que ello supondría para el colegio.**

**—¿Qué? ¡Vaya, Lucius! —dijo Fudge, alarmado—, Dum­bledore cesado... No, no..., lo último que querría, precisamen­te ahora...**

**—El nombramiento y el cese del director son competen­cia del consejo escolar, Fudge —dijo con suavidad el señor Malfoy—. Y como Dumbledore no ha logrado detener las agresiones...**

**—Pero, Lucius, si Dumbledore no ha logrado detenerlas —dijo Fudge, que tenía el labio superior empapado en su­dor—, ¿quién va a poder?**

—Por fin este hombre dice algo razonable — dijo Frank, aunque eso no lo hacía verlo de mejor forma.

**—Ya se verá —respondió el señor Malfoy con una desa­gradable sonrisa—. Pero como los doce hemos votado...**

**Hagrid se levantó de un salto, y su enredada cabellera negra rozó el techo.**

**—¿Y a cuántos ha tenido que amenazar y chantajear para que accedieran, eh, Malfoy? —preguntó.**

—Exacto. ¿Cuántos maldito desgraciado? — dijo Arthur enojado. Malfoy realmente lo sacaba de las casillas.

**—Muchacho, muchacho, por Dios, este temperamento suyo le dará un disgusto un día de éstos —dijo Malfoy—. Me permito aconsejarle que no grite de esta manera a los carce­leros de Azkaban. No creo que se lo tomen a bien.**

**—¡Puede quitar a Dumbledore! —chilló Hagrid, y _Fang_ , el perro jabalinero, se encogió y gimoteó en su cesta—. ¡Llé­veselo, y los alumnos de familia _muggle_ no tendrán ni una oportunidad! ¡Y habrá más asesinatos!**

—Y eso es lo que el enfermo quiere.

**—Cálmate, Hagrid —le dijo bruscamente Dumbledore. Luego se dirigió a Lucius Malfoy—. Si el consejo escolar quiere mi renuncia, Lucius, me iré.**

—¡No! — gritaron todos.

—No puedo hacer mucho contra la voluntad de el consejo.

**—Pero... —tartamudeó Fudge.**

**—¡No! —gimió Hagrid.**

**Dumbledore no había apartado sus vivos ojos azules de los ojos fríos y grises de Malfoy.**

**—Sin embargo —dijo Dumbledore, hablando muy claro y despacio, para que todos entendieran cada una de sus pa­labras—, sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuando no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.**

—Ok. Eso ha sido extraño — dijo Sirius mirando al director como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

**Durante un instante, Harry estuvo convencido de que Dumbledore les había guiñado un ojo, mirando hacia el rin­cón donde Ron y él estaban ocultos.**

—Ahhhhhh

Ahora era Lily quien lo miraba de esa forma. Negó con la cabeza sin saber que hacer o decir. El futuro Dumbledore parecía empeñado a que su hijo se enfrente a ese tipo de situaciones. La pregunta era por qué.

**Fudge esperaba, sin dejar de manosear su som­brero, a que Hagrid pasara delante, pero Hagrid no se mo­vió, sino que respiró hondo y dijo pausadamente:**

**—Si alguien quisiera desentrañar este embrollo, lo único que tendría que hacer es seguir a las arañas. Ellas lo condu­cirían.**

—¿Las arañas? — preguntaron los merodeadores.

—¿Estás loco, Hagrid? ¿Las arañas? — McGonagall lo miró con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué arañas? — preguntaron Lily y Molly a la vez.

Hagrid carraspeó sin responder.

**Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir. —Fudge lo miró ex­trañado—. De acuerdo, ya voy —añadió, poniéndose el abrigo de piel de topo. Cuando estaba a punto de seguir a Fudge por la puerta, se detuvo y dijo en voz alta—: Y alguien tendrá que darle de comer a _Fang_ mientras estoy fuera.**

—Eso fue extraño — se rió Sirius. El aviso de Hagrid había cortado un poco la tensión del lugar — Y fue Fudge no entendió nada.

**La puerta se cerró de un golpe y Ron se quitó la capa in­visible.**

**—En menudo embrollo estamos metidos —dijo con voz ronca—. Sin Dumbledore. Podrían cerrar el colegio esta misma noche. Sin él, habrá un ataque cada día.**

**_Fang_ ** **se puso a aullar, arañando la puerta.**

—Este es el final del capítulo — dijo Sirius entregándole el libro a su amigo.

OoOoOoOoO

**—Capítulo 15: Aragog** — leyó James.

**Harry y Ron habían intentado visitar a Hermione, pero incluso las visitas a la enfermería estaban prohibidas.**

**Ahora que Dumbledore no estaba, el miedo se había ex­tendido más aún.**

**Harry se repetía constantemente las últimas palabras de Dumbledore: «Sólo abandonaré de verdad el colegio cuan­do no me quede nadie fiel. Y Hogwarts siempre ayudará al que lo pida.» Pero ¿con qué finalidad había dicho aquellas pa­labras? ¿A quién iban a pedir ayuda, cuando todo el mundo estaba tan confundido y asustado como ellos?**

—Entiendo el sentimiento, hijo — dijo James mientras leía.

—Eso es porque siempre te sientes perdido. Pero estamos acostumbrados.

—Cállate, Canuto.

**La indicación de Hagrid sobre las arañas era bastante más fácil de comprender. El problema era que no parecía haber quedado en el castillo ni una sola araña a la que seguir. Harry las buscaba adondequiera que iba, y Ron lo ayudaba a regañadientes.**

—Me había olvidado de la fobia de Ron — dijo Alice con compasión. Molly por otra parte no lo había hecho, y estaba preocupada por eso.

**La profesora Sprout los puso a todos a podar las higue­ras de Abisinia, que daban higos secos. Harry fue a tirar un brazado de tallos secos al montón del abono y se encontró de frente con Ernie Mcmillan. Ernie respiró hondo y dijo, muy formalmente:**

**—Sólo quiero que sepas, Harry, que lamento haber sos­pechado de ti. Sé que nunca atacarías a Hermione Granger y te quiero pedir disculpas por todo lo que dije. Ahora esta­mos en el mismo barco y..., bueno...**

—Ya era hora de que le pidieran perdón — dijo James.

—Pero ahora no vale de nada — dijo Sirius aún enojado. Para él la disculpas ya no servían porque el chico había esperado a tener una prueba para hacerlo, en vez de creer en la palabra de su ahijado.

**Avanzó una mano regordeta y Harry la estrechó.**

**Ernie y su amiga Hannah se pusieron a trabajar en la misma higuera que Ron y Harry.**

**—Ese tal Draco Malfoy —dijo Ernie, mientras cortaba las ramas secas— parece que se ha puesto muy contento con todo esto, ¿verdad?**

—Por supuesto. Porque es una desgraciada lagartija.

**¿Saben?, creo que él podría ser el he­redero de Slytherin.**

**—Esto demuestra que eres inteligente, Ernie —dijo Ron, que no parecía haber perdonado a Ernie tan fácilmen­te como Harry.**

Remus sonrió ante la similitud de Ron y Sirius.

**—¿Crees que es Malfoy, Harry? —preguntó Ernie.**

**—No —respondió Harry con tal firmeza que Ernie y Hannah se lo quedaron mirando.**

**Un instante después, Harry vio algo y lo señaló dándole a Ron en la mano con sus tijeras de podar.**

—Encontró las arañas.

**—¡Ah! ¿Qué estás...?**

**Harry señaló al suelo, a un metro de distancia. Varias arañas grandes correteaban por la tierra.**

**—¡Anda! —dijo Ron, intentando, sin éxito, hacer como que se alegraba—. Pero no podemos seguirlas ahora...**

**Ernie y Hannah escuchaban llenos de curiosidad.**

**Harry contempló a las arañas que se alejaban.**

**—Parece que se dirigen al bosque prohibido...**

—Perfecto. Al bosque prohibido — Lily se cruzó de brazos bufando. Molly no estaba en mejor estado.

**Ron no había estado nunca en el bosque prohibido. Harry había penetrado en él en una ocasión, y deseaba no tener que volver a hacerlo.**

Eso mejoró el humor de Lily considerablemente. En cambio a los merodeadores no parecía haberles alegrado el comentario. ¿Un hijo de un merodeador que no quiere entrar en el bosque? Aunque recordando la única vez en que el chico lo había hecho tampoco podían culparlo demasiado.

**Harry y Ron esperaron a oír cerrarse las puertas de los dos dormitorios antes de coger la capa, echársela encima y salir por el agujero del retrato.**

**Llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid, que parecía muy triste con sus ventanas tapadas. Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, _Fang_ enloqueció de alegría al verlos. **

**—Venga, _Fang_ , vamos a dar una vuelta —le dijo Harry, dándole unas palmaditas en la pata, y _Fang_ salió de la caba­ña detrás de ellos, muy contento, fue corriendo hasta el bos­que y levantó la pata al pie de un gran árbol. Harry sacó la varita, murmuró: _«¡Lumos!»_ , y en su extremo apareció una lucecita diminuta, suficiente para permitirles buscar indi­cios de las arañas por el camino.**

**Dos arañas solitarias huían de la luz de la varita para protegerse en la sombra de los árboles.**

**De esta forma penetraron en el bosque,**

La tensión comenzó a crecer en la sala al solo hecho de ser mencionada la entrada al bosque.

**con _Fang_ corre­teando a su lado, olfateando las hojas y las raíces de los árbo­les. A la luz de la varita mágica de Harry, siguieron la hilera ininterrumpida de arañas que circulaban por el camino. Más adelante, cuando el bosque se volvió tan espeso que ya no se veían las estrellas del cielo y la única luz provenía de la varita de Harry, vieron que las arañas se salían del camino.**

**Harry se detuvo y miró hacia donde se dirigían las ara­ñas, pero, fuera del pequeño círculo de luz de la varita, todo era oscuridad impenetrable.**

Lily tomó una de las manos de James entre las suyas.

**Nunca se había internado tan­to en el bosque. Podía recordar vívidamente que Hagrid, una vez que había entrado con él, le advirtió que no se salie­ra del camino. Pero ahora Hagrid se hallaba a kilómetros de distancia, probablemente en una celda en Azkaban, y les había indicado que siguieran a las arañas.**

**De forma que siguieron a las arañas que se internaban en la espesura. No podían avanzar muy rápido, porque ha­bía tocones y raíces de árboles en su ruta, apenas visibles en la oscuridad.**

Molly se apoyó contra un hombro de Arthur y este la envolvió en un abrazo.

**Caminaron durante una media hora por lo menos. Las túnicas se les enganchaban en las ramas bajas y en las zar­zas. Al cabo de un rato notaron que el terreno descendía, aunque el bosque seguía igual de espeso.**

**De repente, _Fang_ dejó escapar un ladrido potente, reso­nante, dándoles un susto tremendo.**

**—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ron en voz alta, mirando en la oscuridad y agarrándose con fuerza al hombro de Harry.**

**—Algo se mueve por ahí —musitó Harry—. Escucha... Parece de gran tamaño.**

Las dos madres gimieron al mismo momento. Y sus esposos se pusieron aún más nerviosos.

**Escucharon. A cierta distancia, a su derecha, aquella cosa de gran tamaño se abría camino entre los árboles que­brando las ramas a su paso.**

**—¡Ah no! —exclamó Ron—, ¡ah no, no, no...!**

—Oh no le va a dar un ataque de pánico — dijo Alice. Molly se puso peor.

**—Calla —dijo Harry, desesperado—. Te oirá.**

**—¿Oírme? —dijo Ron en un tono elevado y poco natu­ral—. Yo sí lo he oído. _¡Fang!_**

**La oscuridad parecía presionarles los ojos mientras aguardaban aterrorizados. Oyeron un extraño ruido sordo, y luego, silencio.**

—Ay no, ay no, ay no... esto no me gusta nada — dijo Molly susurrando. Arthur la abrazó aún más fuerte.

**—¿Qué crees que está haciendo? —preguntó Harry**

**—Seguramente, se está preparando para saltar —con­testó Ron.**

**Aguardaron, temblando, sin atreverse apenas a moverse.**

**—¿Crees que se ha ido? —susurró Harry.**

**—No sé...**

**Entonces vieron a su derecha un resplandor que brilló tanto en la oscuridad que los dos tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con las manos. _Fang_ soltó un aullido y echó a correr, pero se enredó en unos espinos y volvió a aullar aún más fuerte.**

**—¡Harry! —gritó Ron, tan aliviado que la voz apenas le salía—. ¡Harry, es nuestro coche!**

—Por merlín. Suban, suban ya — dijo Lily preocupada.

**—¿Qué?**

**—¡Vamos!**

**Harry siguió a Ron en dirección a la luz, dando tumbos y traspiés, y al cabo de un instante salieron a un claro.**

**El coche del padre de Ron estaba abandonado en medio de un círculo de gruesos árboles y bajo un espeso tejido de ramas, con los faros encendidos. Ron caminó hacia él, bo­quiabierto, y el coche se le acercó despacio, como si fuera un perro que saludase a su amo. Un perro de color turquesa.**

—Ahí están los pensamientos extraños nuevamente — dijo Sirius tratando de distender un poco el ambiente — Un perro turquesa. Realmente, Corn, tu hijo es extraño.

—Y lo dice el hombre que tiene como prioridad en la vida cuidarse el cabello.

**—¡Ha estado aquí todo el tiempo! —dijo Ron emociona­do, contemplando el coche—. Míralo: el bosque lo ha vuelto salvaje...**

—Y los pensamientos de Ron no son mejores. Un perro turquesa... y ahora salvaje también.

**Harry aguzó la vista en busca de arañas en el suelo ilu­minado, pero todas habían huido de la luz de los faros.**

**—Hemos perdido el rastro —dijo—. Tendremos que buscarlo de nuevo.**

**Ron no habló ni se movió. Tenía los ojos clavados en un punto que se hallaba a unos tres metros del suelo, justo de­trás de Harry. Estaba pálido de terror.**

—¡Ay no!

**Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volverse. Se oyó un fuerte chasquido, y de repente sintió que algo largo y peludo lo agarraba por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire, de cara al suelo.**

—¡No! — gritó Lily escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de James. Él no estaba en mejor estado.

**Mientras forcejeaba, aterrorizado, oyó más chas­quidos, y vio que las piernas de Ron se despegaban del sue­lo, y oyó a _Fang_ aullar y gimotear... y sintió que lo arrastraban por entre los negros árboles.**

Molly soltó un sollozo.

**Levantando como pudo la cabeza, Harry vio que la bes­tia que lo sujetaba caminaba sobre seis patas inmensamen­te largas y peludas, y que encima de las dos delanteras que lo aferraban, tenía unas pinzas también negras.**

—¿Acromántulas? — dijo Remus de golpe — ¿Hay Acromántulas en el bosque prohibido?

—¿Sigan a las arañas? — preguntó Lily al mismo tiempo — ¿Hagrid que estabas pensando cuando les dijiste a los chicos que sigan a las arañas?

—No creo que les hagan nada... Aragog no lo permitirá... — dijo el hombre un poco asustado por la furia de la pelirroja. Ahora comprendía el comportamiento de los merodeadores cuando esa furia pelirroja iba dirigida a ellos.

—¿Aragog? ¿Así no se llama el capítulo? — preguntó James que sostenía el libro con su mano libre.

—Si. Esa era mi mascota en el colegio.

—¿La que guardabas en la caja? — preguntó Sirius. Pero la respuesta era bastante obvia.

**Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó en las garras del ani­mal, sólo que de repente hubo la suficiente claridad para ver que el suelo, antes cubierto de hojas, estaba infestado de arañas.**

—Esto se pone peor — gimió Molly desde los brazos de su marido.

**Arañas. No arañas diminutas como aquellas a las que habían seguido por el camino de hojarasca, sino arañas del tamaño de caballos, con ocho ojos y ocho patas negras, pelu­das y gigantescas.**

Ante esta descripción todos estaban asustados.

**La araña soltó a Harry, y éste cayó al suelo de cuatro pa­tas. A su lado, con un ruido sordo, cayeron Ron y _Fang._ El pe­rro ya no aullaba; se quedó encogido y en silencio en el mismo punto en que había caído. Ron parecía encontrarse tan mal como Harry había supuesto. Su boca se había alargado en una especie de grito mudo y los ojos se le salían de las órbitas.**

**De pronto Harry se dio cuenta de que la araña que lo había dejado caer estaba hablando. No era fácil darse cuen­ta de ello, porque chascaba sus pinzas a cada palabra que decía.**

**—¡Aragog! —llamaba—, ¡Aragog!**

**Y del medio de la gran tela de araña salió, muy despa­cio, una araña del tamaño de un elefante pequeño. El negro de su cuerpo y sus piernas estaba manchado de gris, y los ocho ojos que tenía en su cabeza horrenda y llena de pinzas eran de un blanco lechoso. Era ciega.**

**—¿Qué hay? —dijo, chascando muy deprisa sus pinzas.**

**—Hombres —dijo la araña que había llevado a Harry.**

**—¿Es Hagrid? —Aragog se acercó, moviendo vagamen­te sus múltiples ojos lechosos.**

**—Desconocidos —respondió la araña que había llevado a Ron.**

**—Mátenlos —ordenó Aragog con fastidio—. Estaba dur­miendo...**

—No era que no les iba a hacer nada.

Hagrid no respondió.

**—Somos amigos de Hagrid —gritó Harry. Sentía como si el corazón se le hubiera escapado del pecho y estuviera re­tumbando en su garganta.**

**—Clic, clic, clic —hicieron las pinzas de todas las ara­ñas en la hondonada.**

**Aragog se detuvo.**

**—Hagrid nunca ha enviado hombres a nuestra hondo­nada —dijo despacio.**

**—Hagrid está metido en un grave problema —dijo Harry, respirando muy deprisa—. Por eso hemos venido no­sotros.**

**—¿En un grave problema? —dijo la vieja araña, en un tono que a Harry se le antojó de preocupación—. Pero ¿por qué los ha enviado?**

**Harry quiso levantarse, pero decidió no hacerlo; no creía que las piernas lo pudieran sostener. Así que habló desde el suelo, lo más tranquilamente que pudo.**

**—En el colegio piensan que Hagrid se ha metido en... en... algo con los estudiantes. Se lo han llevado a Azkaban.**

**Aragog chascó sus pinzas enojado,**

Todos miraron a Hagrid impresionado ya que se había ganado el cariño de una Acromántula.

**y el resto de las arañas de la hondonada hizo lo mismo: era como si aplaudiesen, sólo que los aplausos no solían aterrorizar a Harry.**

**—Pero aquello fue hace años —dijo Aragog con fasti­dio—. Hace un montón de años. Lo recuerdo bien. Por eso lo echaron del colegio. Creyeron que yo era el monstruo que vivía en lo que ellos llaman la Cámara de los Secretos. Cre­yeron que Hagrid había abierto la cámara y me había libe­rado.**

**—Y tú... ¿tú no saliste de la Cámara de los Secretos? —dijo Harry, notando un sudor frío en la frente.**

**—¡Yo! —dijo Aragog, chascando de enfado—. Yo no nací en el castillo. Vine de una tierra lejana. Un viajero me rega­ló a Hagrid cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Hagrid sólo era un niño, pero me cuidó, me escondió en un armario del castillo, me alimentó con sobras de la mesa. Hagrid es un gran ami­go mío, y un gran hombre. Cuando me descubrieron y me cul­paron de la muerte de una muchacha, él me protegió. Desde entonces, he vivido siempre en el bosque, donde Hagrid aún viene a verme. Hasta me encontró una esposa, Mosag, y ya ven cómo ha crecido mi familia, gracias a la bondad de Hagrid...**

—Esto es extraño, pero estoy de acuerdo con una araña gigante — dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza.

Varios sonrieron débilmente, y hasta algún que otro resoplido se escuchó.

**Harry reunió todo el valor que le quedaba.**

**—¿Así que tú nunca... nunca atacaste a nadie?**

**—Nunca —dijo la vieja araña con voz ronca—. Mi instin­to me habría empujado a ello, pero, por consideración a Ha­grid, nunca hice daño a un ser humano. El cuerpo de la mu­chacha asesinada fue descubierto en los aseos.**

—La muchacha fue asesinada en los aseos — murmuró Frank.

Remus levantó la vista cuando lo escuchó hablar.

—Muerta en los aseos — dijo también voz baja. Ambos hombres se miraron como si pudieran leerse la mente. Estaban seguros que el otra estaba pensando en la misma persona, o mejor dicho fantasma.

**Yo nunca vi nada del castillo salvo el armario en que crecí. A nuestra es­pecie le gusta la oscuridad y el silencio.**

**—Pero entonces... ¿sabes qué es lo que mató a la chica? —preguntó Harry—. Porque, sea lo que sea, ha vuelto a ata­car a la gente...**

**Los chasquidos y el ruido de muchas patas que se mo­vían de enojo ahogaron sus palabras. Al mismo tiempo, grandes figuras negras parecían crecer a su alrededor.**

**—Lo que habita en el castillo —dijo Aragog— es una antigua criatura a la que las arañas tememos más que a ninguna otra cosa. Recuerdo bien que le rogué a Hagrid que me dejara marchar cuando me di cuenta de que la bestia rondaba por el castillo.**

**—¿Qué es? —dijo Harry enseguida.**

—Una serpiente. Aunque todavía no sabemos cual — dijo Alice.

**Las pinzas chascaron más fuerte. Parecía que las ara­ñas se acercaban.**

**—¡No hablamos de eso! —dijo con furia Aragog—. ¡No lo nombramos! Ni siquiera a Hagrid le dije nunca el nombre de esa horrible criatura, aunque me preguntó varias veces.**

**Harry no quiso insistir, y menos con las arañas que se acercaban cada vez más por todos lados. Aragog parecía cansada de hablar. Iba retrocediendo despacio hacia su tela, pero las demás arañas seguían acercándose, poco a poco, a Harry y Ron.**

—Ay no otra vez — suspiró Molly asustada. Por unos momentos se había relajado al escuchar la historia de Aragog.

**—En ese caso, ya nos vamos —dijo Harry desesperada­mente a Aragog, al oír los crujidos muy cerca.**

**—¿Irse? —dijo Aragog despacio—. Creo que no...**

**—Pero, pero...**

**—Mis hijos e hijas no hacen daño a Hagrid, ésa es mi orden. Pero no puedo negarles un poco de carne fresca cuando se nos pone delante voluntariamente. Adiós, amigo de Hagrid.**

—Menos mal que no les iba a hacer daño — se quejó Lily mirando al guardabosque que en esos momentos se había puesto pálido porque no comprendía la actitud de su amiga araña.

**Harry miró a todos lados. A muy poca distancia, mucho más alto que él, había un frente de arañas, como un muro macizo, chascando sus pinzas y con sus múltiples ojos bri­llando en las horribles cabezas negras.**

Todos se tensaron sumándose en un profundo silencio que solo era roto por la voz de James al leer y los gemidos y susurros de las dos madres asustadas por las vidas de sus hijos.

**Al coger su varita, Harry sabía que no le iba a servir, que había demasiadas arañas, pero estaba decidido a hacerles frente, dispuesto a morir luchando. Pero en aquel instante se oyó un ruido fuerte, y un destello de luz iluminó la hondo­nada.**

**El coche del padre de Ron rugía bajando la hondonada,**

—¡Gracias a Merlín! — dijo Molly — ¡Creo que nunca más voy a quejarme de que vuelvas a hechizar cosas muggles, Arthur!

La noticia del auto llegando a rescatarlos y las palabras de Molly hicieron que la sala exhalara el aire que contenían. Lily se relajó considerablemente, y James pudo sonreír ante la alegría que las palabras de Molly le había provoca a su esposo.

**con los faros encendidos, tocando la bocina, apartando a las arañas al chocar con ellas. Algunas caían del revés y se queda­ban agitando sus largas patas en el aire. El coche se detuvo con un chirrido delante de Harry y Ron, y abrió las puertas.**

**—¡Coge a _Fang_! —gritó Harry, metiéndose por la puer­ta delantera.**

**Ron cogió al perro, que no paraba de aullar, por la barri­ga y lo metió en los asientos de atrás. Las puertas se cerraron de un portazo. Ni Ron puso el pie en el acelerador ni falta que hizo. El motor dio un rugido, y el coche salió atropellando arañas.**

Una nueva ronda de suspiros se escuchó en la saa.

**Harry miró a Ron. En la boca aún conservaba la mueca del grito mudo, pero sus ojos ya no estaban desorbitados.**

**—¿Estás bien?**

—No lo creo — dijo Arthur — Acaba de enfrentarse a su peor miedo.

**Ron miraba fijamente hacia delante, incapaz de hablar. Se abrieron camino a través de la maleza, con _Fang_ au­llando sonoramente en el asiento de atrás. **

**El coche frenó tan bruscamente que casi salen por el pa­rabrisas. Habían llegado al final del bosque. _Fang_ se abalan­zó contra la ventanilla en su impaciencia por salir, y cuando Harry le abrió la puerta, corrió por entre los árboles, con la cola entre las piernas, hasta la cabaña de Hagrid. **

Hagrid sonrió débilmente pensando que su perro era un cobarde. Pero todavía no estaba muy bien de ánimo. Había llevado a los chicos a un gran peligro.

Remus notó el malestar de Hagrid.

—Tú no sabías que Aragog haría algo así. Como él único que ingresa a ese claro eres tú, no sabías que pudiera suceder.

—Igual no tengo excusa — dijo en voz baja — Si no fuera por el auto...

No continuó la frase, y tanto los padres de Harry como los de Ron se lo agradecieron.

**Harry tam­bién salió y, al cabo de un rato, Ron lo siguió, recuperado ya el movimiento en sus miembros, pero aún con el cuello rígido y los ojos fijos. Harry dio al coche una palmada de agradeci­miento, y éste volvió a internarse en el bosque y desapareció de la vista.**

—Donde vivirá salvaje por los siglos de los siglos — se rió Sirius ahora mucho más tranquilo que los chicos habían salido del bosque.

—Nunca creí que habría Acromántulas en el bosque — dijo James mirando a sus amigos. Los otros dos jóvenes hombres asintieron. Todos pensando en lo mismo. En las noches de luna llena que habían corridos libres durante varios años en el bosque prohibido. Y agradecieron que nunca se hubieran encontrado con estas.

**Harry entró en la cabaña de Hagrid a recoger la capa invisible. _Fang_ se había acurrucado en su cesta, temblando debajo de la manta. Cuando Harry volvió a salir, vio a Ron vomitando en el bancal de las calabazas.**

**—Sigan a las arañas —dijo Ron sin fuerzas, limpián­dose la boca con la manga—. Nunca perdonaré a Hagrid. Estamos vivos de milagro.**

—Tiene razón. No tienen que perdonarme nunca — dijo el semi gigante con la cara colorada y la garganta hecha un nudo — Por mi culpa casi mueren...

—Tranquilízate, Hagrid, los chicos están bien. Y esto todavía no ha sucedido. Así que técnicamente no ha sido tu culpa. Además esta es una de las cosas que seguramente cambiaremos del futuro — lo tranquilizó Sirius.

**—Apuesto a que no pensaba que Aragog pudiera hacer daño a sus amigos —dijo Harry.**

—Vez, Hagrid. Harry no te culpa.

**—¡Ése es exactamente el problema de Hagrid! —dijo Ron, aporreando la pared de la cabaña—. ¡Siempre se cree que los monstruos no son tan malos como parecen, y mira adónde lo ha llevado esa creencia: a una celda en Azkaban!**

—Lo que lo ha llevado a una celda a Azkaban es Tu Sabes Quien — Arthur reprendió a su hijo.

**—No podía dejar de temblar—. ¿Qué pretendía enviándonos allá? Me gustaría saber qué es lo que hemos averiguado.**

**—Que Hagrid no abrió nunca la Cámara de los Secretos —contestó Harry, echando la capa sobre Ron y empujándole por el brazo para hacerle andar—. Es inocente.**

Hagrid sonrió débilmente. Al menos lo chicos ya sabían de su inocencia.

**Ron cayó en la cama sin preocuparse de desvestirse. Harry, por el contrario, no tenía mucho sueño. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensando en todo lo que había dicho Aragog.**

**La criatura que merodeaba por algún lugar del castillo, pensó, se parecía a Voldemort, incluso en el hecho de que otros monstruos no quisieran mencionar su nombre.**

—No había pensado en eso, pero tiene razón — dijo Frank.

**Pero Ron y él no se encontraban más cerca de averiguar qué era aquello ni cómo había petrificado a sus víctimas. Ni siquie­ra Hagrid había sabido nunca qué se escondía en la cámara de los Secretos.**

**Harry subió las piernas a la cama y se reclinó contra las almohadas, contemplando la luna que destellaba para él a través de la ventana de la torre.**

**Estaba adormeciéndose cuando se le ocurrió algo que podía ser su última esperanza, y se incorporó de repente.**

**—Ron —susurró en la oscuridad—, ¡Ron!**

**Ron despertó con un aullido como los de _Fang_ , abrió unos ojos desorbitados y miró a Harry.**

**—Ron: la chica que murió. Aragog dijo que fue hallada en unos aseos —dijo Harry, sin hacer caso de los ronquidos de Neville que venían del rincón—. ¿Y si no hubiera abando­nado nunca los aseos? ¿Y si todavía estuviera allí?**

Remus y Frank sonrieron.

—Lo ha descubierto — dijo el primero.

—Así es. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta.

—¿Myrtle? — preguntó James de repente.

—¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Es bastante obvio — dijo Alice negando con la cabeza. Los demás estaban de acuerdo con ella.

**Bajo la luz de la luna, Ron se frotó los ojos y arrugó la frente. Y entonces comprendió.**

**—¿No pensarás... en Myrtle _la Llorona_?**

—Este es el final del capítulo — dijo James dándole el libro a su esposa.

**ooooooooo**

**—16. La Cámara de los Secretos** — leyó Lily — Claro. Tendría que haberlo previsto. Si fue a través de la puerta trampa, también irá a través de la cámara.

—Eso quiere decir que encontrarán la entrada — dijo McGonagall — y luego de lo de la piedra realmente no me extraña.

**Tres días antes del primer examen, durante el desayuno, la profesora McGonagall hizo otro anuncio a la clase.**

**—Tengo buenas noticias —dijo, y el Gran Comedor, en lugar de quedar en silencio, estalló en alborozo.**

**—¡Vuelve Dumbledore! —dijeron varios, entusiasmados.**

**—¡Han atrapado al heredero de Slytherin! —gritó una chica desde la mesa de Ravenclaw.**

**—¡Vuelven los partidos de _quidditch_! —rugió Wood emocionado.**

—¿Es en lo único que piensa ese chico? — preguntó Lily.

—¿Tengo que contestar esa pregunta? — le preguntó su esposo.

—No. No realmente.

**Cuando se calmó el alboroto, dijo la profesora McGo­nagall:**

**—La profesora Sprout me ha informado de que las mandrágoras ya están listas para ser cortadas.** **Esta noche podremos revivir a las personas petrificadas.**

Eso provocó que los lectores de la sala exhalaran respiros de tranquilidad.

—Es bueno saber que pronto despetrificaran a Hermione y los otros chicos.

**Creo que no hace falta recordaros que alguno de ellos quizá pueda decir­nos quién, o qué, los atacó. Tengo la esperanza de que este horroroso curso acabe con la captura del culpable.**

**Hubo una explosión de alegría. Harry miró a la mesa de Slytherin y no le sorprendió ver que Draco Malfoy no parti­cipaba de ella. Ron, sin embargo, parecía más feliz que en ningún otro momento de los últimos días.**

—Por supuesto — se rió Remus. Molly lo miró interrogante y él solo se encogió de hombros.

**—¡Siendo así, no tendremos que preguntarle a Myrtle! —dijo a Harry—. ¡Hermione tendrá la respuesta cuando la despierten! Aunque se volverá loca cuando se entere de que sólo quedan tres días para el comienzo de los exámenes. No ha podido estudiar. Sería más amable por nuestra parte de­jarla como está hasta que hubieran terminado.**

—Si no fuera que sabemos que Sirius no ha estado cerca de los chicos, yo diría que esa es la influencia del padrino de su amigo. Esa sería la respuesta típica de Canuto.

—Eyyy — dijo el hombre mirando ceñudo a su amigo licántropo, mientras James reía — Aunque eso me hace pensar nuevamente donde estoy y por qué no estoy cerca de Harry.

—Esa es la pregunta que nos estamos haciendo desde que empezamos el primer libro — respondió James poniéndose un poco más serio. Realmente era algo que lo preocupaba enormemente.

**En aquel mismo instante, Ginny Weasley se acercó y se sentó junto a Ron. Parecía tensa y nerviosa, y Harry vio que se retorcía las manos en el regazo.**

—¿Qué le pasa? — preguntó Molly poniéndose nerviosa.

—Tranquila, amor. No creo que sea nada grave — respondió su esposo. Aunque internamente tenía otros pensamientos. El comportamiento de su hija durante los últimos capítulos lo preocupaba y mucho.

**—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Ron, sirviéndose más ga­chas de avena.**

**Ginny no dijo nada, pero miró la mesa de Gryffindor de un lado a otro con una expresión asustada que a Harry le re­cordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía a quién.**

—No me gusta que esté tan asustada — dijo Molly nuevamente.

**—Suéltalo ya —le dijo Ron, mirándola.**

**Harry comprendió entonces a quién le recordaba Ginny. Se balanceaba ligeramente hacia atrás y hacia delante en la silla, exactamente igual que lo hacía Dobby cuando estaba a punto de revelar información prohibida.**

**—Tengo algo que deciros —masculló Ginny, evitando mirar directamente a Harry.**

**—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry**

**Parecía como si Ginny no pudiera encontrar las pala­bras adecuadas.**

**—¿Qué? —apremió Ron.**

**Ginny abrió la boca, pero no salió de ella ningún sonido. Harry se inclinó hacia delante y habló en voz baja, para que sólo le pudieran oír Ron y Ginny.**

**—¿Tiene que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿Has visto algo o a alguien haciendo cosas sospechosas?**

—¿Tendrá que ver con eso? — preguntó Alice frunciendo el ceño. La actitud de la niña era preocupante.

**Ginny cogió aire, y en aquel preciso momento apareció Percy Weasley, pálido y fatigado.**

**—Si has acabado de comer, me sentaré en tu sitio, Ginny. Estoy muerto de hambre. Acabo de terminar la ronda.**

**Ginny saltó de la silla como si le hubiera dado la co­rriente, echó a Percy una mirada breve y aterrorizada, y sa­lió corriendo.**

—Ah perfecto, la espantó — dijo Sirius molesto. El chico particularmente no le agradaba tanto como los otros Weasley. Sorprendentemente ninguno de los padres dijo algo sobre el asunto.

**Percy se sentó y cogió una jarra del centro de la mesa.**

**—¡Percy! —dijo Ron enfadado—. ¡Estaba a punto de con­tarnos algo importante!**

**Percy se atragantó en medio de un sorbo de té.**

**—¿Qué era eso tan importante? —preguntó, tosiendo.**

**—Yo le acababa de preguntar si había visto algo raro, y ella se disponía a decir...**

**—¡Ah, eso! No tiene nada que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos —dijo Percy.**

—No estoy tan seguro — murmuró Arthur. Molly lo miró interrogante pero él solo negó con la cabeza.

**—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo Ron, arqueando las cejas.**

**—Bueno, si es imprescindible que te lo diga... Ginny, esto..., me encontró el otro día cuando yo estaba... Bueno, no importa, el caso es que... ella me vio hacer algo y yo, hum, le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie. Yo creía que mantendría su palabra. No es nada, de verdad, pero preferiría...**

—Así que yo tengo razón. Tiene novia — dijo James riendo de costado mirando a Sirius que aún se negaba a creer hasta que perdió la apuesta hasta que las evidencias estén visibles.

**Harry nunca había visto a Percy pasando semejante apuro.**

**—¿Qué hacías, Percy? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo—. Vamos, dínoslo, no nos reiremos.**

**Percy no devolvió la sonrisa.**

**—Pásame esos bollos, Harry me muero de hambre.**

**Harry sabía que todo el misterio podría resolverse al día si­guiente sin la ayuda de Myrtle, pero, si se presentaba, no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Y afortu­nadamente se presentó, a media mañana, cuando Gilderoy Lockhart les conducía al aula de Historia de la Magia.**

**Lockhart, que tan a menudo les había asegurado que todo el peligro ya había**

**—Recuerden mis palabras —dijo, doblando con ellos una esquina—: lo primero que dirán las bocas de esos pobres pe­trificados será: «Fue Hagrid.» Francamente, me asombra que la profesora McGonagall juzgue necesarias todas estas medidas de seguridad.**

—Este hombre es un idiota con grandes letras — dijo James molesto.

**—Estoy de acuerdo, señor —dijo Harry, y a Ron se le ca­yeron los libros, de la sorpresa.**

—Ay no ¿Ahora que trama? — preguntó Lily frustrada.

**—Gracias, Harry —dijo Lockhart cortésmente, mien­tras esperaban que acabara de pasar una larga hilera de alumnos de Hufflepuff—. Nosotros los profesores tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que acompañar a los alumnos por los pasillos y quedarnos de guardia toda la noche...**

—Si te consideras realmente profesor no tendría que estar menospreciando la seguridad de los estudiantes — dijo McGonagall entre dientes.

**—Es verdad —dijo Ron, comprensivo—. ¿Por qué no nos deja aquí, señor? Sólo nos queda este pasillo.**

**—¿Sabes, Weasley? Creo que tienes razón —respondió Lockhart—. La verdad es que debería ir a preparar mi pró­xima clase.**

**Y salió apresuradamente.**

—Por el amor de Merlín. Este hombre se supera continuamente en la escala de estupidez — dijo Alice mirando incrédula el libro.

**—A preparar su próxima clase —dijo Ron con sorna—. A ondularse el cabello, más bien.**

—De eso no cabe dudas.

**Dejaron que el resto de la clase pasara delante y luego enfilaron por un pasillo lateral y corrieron hacia los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Pero cuando ya se felicitaban uno al otro por su brillante idea...**

Molly y Lily negaron con la cabeza.

**—¡Potter! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué están haciendo?**

**Era la profesora McGonagall, y tenía los labios más apretados que nunca.**

**—Estábamos... estábamos... —balbució Ron—. Íbamos a ver...**

**—A Hermione —dijo Harry. Tanto Ron como la profeso­ra McGonagall lo miraron—. Hace mucho que no la vemos, profesora —continuó Harry, hablando deprisa y pisando a Ron en el pie—, y pretendíamos colarnos en la enfermería, ya sabe, y decirle que las mandrágoras ya están casi listas y, bueno, que no se preocupara.**

McGonagall miró con la boca fruncida hacia el libro. No le gustaba que sus alumnos le mintieran aunque ellos creyeran que era por una buena causa.

**La profesora McGonagall seguía mirándolo, y por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a estallar de furia, pero cuan­do habló lo hizo con una voz ronca, poco habitual en ella.**

**—Naturalmente —dijo, y Harry vio, sorprendido, que brillaba una lágrima en uno de sus ojos, redondos y vivos—. Naturalmente, comprendo que todo esto ha sido más duro para los amigos de los que están... Lo comprendo perfecta­mente. Sí, Potter, claro que pueden ver a la señorita Granger. Informaré al profesor Binns dónde han ido. Díganle a la señora Pomfrey que les he dado permiso.**

Todos miraron a la profesora simpáticamente. La mujer estaba entre enojada por la mentira y la incomodidad por la exposición de sus sentimientos. Dumbledore le sonrió con brillos en los ojos y Lily continuó leyendo.

**—¿Vería al atacante? —preguntó Ron, mirando con tristeza el rostro rígido de Hermione—. Porque si se apare­ció sigilosamente, quizá no viera a nadie...**

Remus reprimió una sonrisa. Ron más y más demostraba otro tipo de sentimiento hacia la muchacha además de amistad. Se preguntó cuanto tiempo el muchacho tardaría en darse cuenta.

**Pero Harry no miraba el rostro de Hermione, porque se había fijado en que su mano derecha, apretada encima de las mantas, aferraba en el puño un trozo de papel estrujado.**

**Asegurándose de que la señora Pomfrey no estaba cer­ca, se lo señaló a Ron.**

**—Intenta sacárselo —susurró Ron, corriendo su silla para ocultar a Harry de la vista de la señora Pomfrey.**

**Era una página arrancada de un libro muy viejo. Harry la alisó con emoción y Ron se inclinó para leerla también.**

**_De las muchas bestias pavorosas y monstruos terri­bles que vagan por nuestra tierra, no hay ninguna más sorprendente ni más letal que el basilisco,_ **

—¿Un basilisco? — preguntó Lily horrorizada.

—Eso es peor de lo que pensamos — dijo James palideciendo, ya que por el título del capítulo era obvio que su hijo iría dentro de la cámara donde se encontraba esa serpiente.

—¿Pero cómo se mueve una serpiente tan grande sin ser vista? — preguntó Alice.

Varios fruncieron el ceño tratando de pensar en la forma.

**_conocido como el rey de las serpientes. Esta serpiente, que puede alcanzar un tamaño gigantesco y cuya vida dura varios siglos, nace de un huevo de gallina empollado por un sapo. Sus métodos de matar son de lo más extraordinario, pues además de sus colmillos mortalmente venenosos, el basilisco mata con la mirada, y todos cuantos fijaren su vista en el brillo de sus ojos han de sufrir instantánea muerte._ **

—¿Entonces cómo ha estado petrificando? — preguntó Frank frunciendo el ceño.

—Obviamente ninguno lo vio directamente a los ojos porque sino hubieran muerto en el instante — razonó Remus

—Pero tendrían que haberlo visto de alguna forma porque sino no podrían estar petrificados — acotó James.

—¿Hermione fue encontrada con un espejo en la mano, no es cierto? — preguntó Molly.

—No lo vio directamente a los ojos, sino por el reflejo. Eso tiene sentido — coincidió su esposo.

—Y los demás también lo vieron por un reflejo. Como la Sra. Norris a través del agua — dijo Frank.

**_Las arañas huyen del basilisco, pues es éste su mortal enemigo, y el basilisco huye sólo del canto del gallo, que para él es mortal._ **

**Y debajo de esto, había escrita una sola palabra, con una letra que Harry reconoció como la de Hermione: «Cañerías.»**

—Ahhhh. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Es bastante obvio ahora que uno lo piensa.

**Fue como si alguien hubiera encendido la luz de repen­te en su cerebro.**

**—Ron —musitó—. ¡Esto es! Aquí está la respuesta. El monstruo de la cámara es un basilisco, ¡una serpiente gigan­te! Por eso he oído a veces esa voz por todo el colegio, y nadie más la ha oído: porque yo comprendo la lengua _pársel_...**

**Harry miró las camas que había a su alrededor.**

**—El basilisco mata a la gente con la mirada. Pero no ha muerto nadie. Porque ninguno de ellos lo miró directo a los ojos. Colin lo vio a través de su cámara de fotos. El basilisco quemó toda la película que había dentro, pero a Colin sólo lo petrificó. Justin... ¡Justin debe de haber visto al basi­lisco a través de Nick Casi Decapitado! Nick lo vería perfec­tamente, pero no podía morir otra vez... Y a Hermione y la prefecta de Ravenclaw las hallaron con aquel espejo al lado. Hermione acababa de enterarse de que el monstruo era un basilisco. ¡Me apostaría algo a que ella le advirtió a la pri­mera persona a la que encontró que mirara por un espejo antes de doblar las esquinas! Y entonces sacó el espejo y...**

—¡Excelente deducción! — dijo James muy orgullo de su hijo.

—Y aquí estamos viendo nuevamente el gen Evans en Cachorro — dijo Remus burlándose de su amigo, provocando la risa del resto.

—Eyy. Que yo también soy bueno para las deducciones y tú lo sabes muy bien — le dijo levantando una ceja para que entendiera que estaba hablando sobre _“su pequeño problema peludo”_.

**Ron se había quedado con la boca abierta.**

**—¿Y la _Señora Norris_? —susurró con interés.**

**Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo para concentrarse, recor­dando la imagen de la noche de Halloween.**

**—El agua..., la inundación que venía de los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_. Seguro que la _Señora Norris_ sólo vio el reflejo...**

**Con impaciencia, examinó la hoja que tenía en la mano. Cuanto más la miraba más sentido le hallaba.**

**_—¡El canto del gallo para él es mortal!_ ** **—leyó en voz alta—. ¡Mató a los gallos de Hagrid! El heredero de Slythe­rin no quería que hubiera ninguno cuando se abriera la Cá­mara de los Secretos. _¡Las arañas huyen de él!_ ¡Todo encaja!**

**—Pero ¿cómo se mueve el basilisco por el castillo? —dijo Ron—. Una serpiente asquerosa... alguien tendría que verla...**

**Harry, sin embargo, le señaló la palabra que Hermione había garabateado al pie de la página.**

**—Cañerías —leyó—. Cañerías... Ha estado usando las cañerías, Ron. Y yo he oído esa voz dentro de las paredes...**

**De pronto, Ron cogió a Harry del brazo.**

**—¡La entrada de la Cámara de los Secretos! —dijo con la voz quebrada—. ¿Y si es uno de los aseos? ¿Y si estuvie­ra en...?**

**—... los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_ —terminó Harry.**

—Eso no lo pensé. Muy bien por los chicos — dijo Frank meneando la cabeza.

**—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Vamos directamente a hablar con McGonagall?**

—Si, por favor.

**—Vamos a la sala de profesores —dijo Harry, levantán­dose de un salto—. Irá allí dentro de diez minutos, ya es casi el recreo.**

**Bajaron las escaleras corriendo. Se oyó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada por medios mágicos.**

**—Todos los alumnos volverán inmediatamente a los dormitorios de sus respectivas casas. Los profesores deben dirigirse a la sala de profesores. Les ruego que se den prisa.**

—¿Otro ataque? — preguntó Alice preocupada — Espero que no sea nada grave, que solo esté petrificado como los demás.

**Harry se dio la vuelta hacia Ron.**

**—¿Habrá habido otro ataque? ¿Precisamente ahora?**

**—¿Qué hacemos? —dijo Ron, aterrorizado—. ¿Regresa­mos al dormitorio?**

**—No —dijo Harry, mirando alrededor. Había una espe­cie de ropero a su izquierda, lleno de capas de profesores—. Si nos escondemos aquí, podremos enterarnos de qué ha pa­sado. Luego les diremos lo que hemos averiguado.**

**Se ocultaron dentro del ropero. La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió de golpe. Vieron a los profesores que iban entrando en la sala. Algunos parecían desconcer­tados, otros claramente preocupados. Al final llegó la profe­sora McGonagall.**

**—Ha sucedido —dijo a la sala, que la escuchaba en si­lencio—. Una alumna ha sido raptada por el monstruo. Se la ha llevado a la cámara.**

—Oh Dios santo — susurró Lily — Espero que no le suceda nada a la chica.

A Molly le recorrió un escalofrío sin poder explicar el motivo. A su lado su esposo se tensó y eso no ayudó a relajarla.

**El profesor Flitwick dejó escapar un grito. La profesora Sprout se tapó la boca con las manos. Snape se cogió con fuerza al respaldo de una silla y preguntó:**

**—¿Está usted segura?**

**—El heredero de Slytherin —dijo la profesora McGona­gall, que estaba pálida— ha dejado un nuevo mensaje, de­bajo del primero: _«Sus huesos reposarán en la cámara por siempre.»_**

—Oh no — susurró McGonagall.

**El profesor Flitwick derramó unas cuantas lágrimas.**

**—¿Quién ha sido? —preguntó la señora Hooch, que se había sentado en una silla porque las rodillas no la soste­nían—. ¿Qué alumna?**

**—Ginny Weasley —dijo la profesora McGonagall.**

—¡Nooooooooo! — gritó Molly enterrando su rostro en sus manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Arthur se quedó congelado por unos segundos antes de levantarse bruscamente de su asiento y caminar hasta la pared más cercana donde golpeó con su puño con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar.

Lily, con lágrima en los ojos, abrazó con fuerza a la mujer que tanto haría por su hijo en un futuro, y sin decir ninguna palabra, Molly se derrumbó en los brazos de la pelirroja más joven.

Los tres merodeadores se miraron entre si con expresiones grises sin saber que decir, mientras que los profesores realmente estaban consternados por lo que le podría suceder a uno de sus futuros alumnos.

El matrimonio Longbottom se mantuvo en silencio con pesar en sus rostros.

Fue Hagrid el primero en hablar, con voz acongojada, pero con cierta esperanza.

—Estamos aquí para cambiar algunos hechos, ¿no es cierto? — preguntó con voz queda. Varios levantaron la mirada para verlo — Y esta será una de estas con seguridad. Podremos evitar que esto le suceda a la pequeña.

Arthur, que tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la pared que había golpeado, se dio media vuelta para mirarlo. Luego miró a su esposa que lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos de la mujer con la que habían formado una relación fraternal. Volvió a su lugar y atrajo a su esposa hacia él, ya que ambos se necesitaban mutuamente en esos momentos. Miró a Lily agradecido.

Frank se levantó de su lugar y tomó el libro que Lily había dejado deslizarse hasta el piso.

—Leeré el resto — dijo simplemente.

Todos asintieron estando de acuerdo.

—Cambiaremos esto — susurró Arthur las mismas palabras del guardabosque al oído de su esposa — Hagrid tiene razón. Para eso estamos aquí, para cambiar este tipo de hechos.

Molly asintió aún llorando.

**Harry notó que Ron se dejaba caer en silencio y se que­daba agachado sobre el suelo del ropero.**

**—Tendremos que enviar a todos los estudiantes a casa mañana —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Éste es el fin de Hogwarts. Dumbledore siempre dijo...**

**La puerta de la sala de profesores se abrió bruscamen­te. Por un momento, Harry estuvo convencido de que era Dumbledore. Pero era Lockhart, y llegaba sonriendo.**

—Estúpido — silbó Molly entredientes — Mi hija ha sido raptada y tú sonríes.

**—Lo lamento..., me quedé dormido... ¿Me he perdido algo importante?**

**No parecía darse cuenta de que los demás profesores lo miraban con una expresión bastante cercana al odio. Snape dio un paso hacia delante.**

**—He aquí el hombre —dijo—. El hombre adecuado. El monstruo ha raptado a una chica, Lockhart. Se la ha lleva­do a la Cámara de los Secretos. Por fin ha llegado tu oportunidad.**

—Por primera vez en todo este tiempo me alegra de que Snape esté en el colegio — dijo James entrecerrando los ojos. Odia a Snape, pero lo que sentía por Lockhart en esos momentos no le llegaba ni a los talones.

**Lockhart palideció.**

**—Así es, Gilderoy —intervino la profesora Sprout—. ¿No decías anoche que sabías dónde estaba la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos?**

—Excelente.

**—Yo..., bueno, yo... —resopló Lockhart.**

**—Sí, ¿y no me dijiste que sabías con seguridad qué era lo que había dentro? —añadió el profesor Flitwick.**

—Así se habla Filius — dijo McGonagall.

**—¿Yo...? No recuerdo...**

**—Ciertamente, yo sí recuerdo que lamentabas no haber tenido una oportunidad de enfrentarte al monstruo antes de que arrestaran a Hagrid —dijo Snape—. ¿No decías que el asunto se había llevado mal, y que deberíamos haberlo dejado todo en tus manos desde el principio?**

—No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero, Cornamenta estoy de acuerdo contigo.

**Lockhart miró los rostros pétreos de sus colegas.**

**—Yo..., yo nunca realmente... Deben de haberme inter­pretado mal...**

**—Lo dejaremos todo en tus manos, Gilderoy —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Esta noche será una ocasión exce­lente para llevarlo a cabo. Nos aseguraremos de que nadie te moleste. Podrás enfrentarte al monstruo tú mismo. Por fin está en tus manos.**

**Lockhart miró en torno, desesperado, pero nadie acudió en su auxilio. Ya no resultaba tan atractivo. Le temblaba el labio, y en ausencia de su sonrisa radiante, parecía flojo y debilucho.**

**—Mu—muy bien —dijo—. Estaré en mi despacho, pre—pre­parándome.**

—Para escapar seguramente — siseó Hagrid.

**Y salió de la sala.**

**—Bien —dijo la profesora McGonagall, resoplando—, eso nos lo quitará de delante. Los Jefes de las Casas debe­rían ir ahora a informar a los alumnos de lo ocurrido. Decid­les que el expreso de Hogwarts los conducirá a sus hogares mañana a primera hora de la mañana. A los demás les ruego que se encarguen de asegurarse de que no haya ningún alumno fuera de los dormitorios.**

**Los profesores se levantaron y fueron saliendo de uno en uno.**

**Aquél fue, seguramente, el peor día de la vida de Harry. Él, Ron, Fred y George se sentaron juntos en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor, incapaces de pronunciar palabra. Percy no estaba con ellos. Había enviado una lechuza a sus padres y luego se había encerrado en su dormitorio.**

Molly volvió a sollozar entre los brazos de su esposo.

**Harry veía el sol, rojo como la sangre, hundirse en el ho­rizonte. Nunca se había sentido tan mal. Si pudiera hacer algo..., cualquier cosa...**

**—Harry —dijo Ron—, ¿crees que existe alguna posibili­dad de que ella no esté...? Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.**

**—Harry no supo qué contestar. No creía que pudiera seguir viva—. ¿Sabes qué?  —añadió Ron—. Deberíamos ir a ver a Lockhart para decirle lo que sabemos. Va a intentar entrar en la cámara. Podemos decirle dónde sospechamos que está la entrada y explicarle que lo que hay dentro es un basilisco.**

—¿Para que perder el tiempo con ese idiota, vengan conmigo — dijo McGonagall.

—Eso sería lo más adecuado — coincidió Dumbledore.

**Harry se mostró de acuerdo, porque no se le ocurría nada mejor y quería hacer algo.**

**Oscurecía mientras se acercaban al despacho de Lock­hart. Les dio la impresión de que dentro había gran activi­dad: podían oír sonido de roces, golpes y pasos apresurados.**

—Se está escapando como la rata que es — dijo Remus enojado — Maldito bastardo.

**Harry llamó. Dentro se hizo un repentino silencio. Lue­go la puerta se entreabrió y Lockhart asomó un ojo por la rendija. Abrió la puerta y entraron.**

**El despacho estaba casi completamente vacío. En el suelo había dos grandes baúles abiertos. Uno contenía túni­cas de color verde jade, lila y azul medianoche, dobladas con precipitación; el otro, libros mezclados desordenadamente.**

**Las fotografías que habían cubierto las paredes estaban ahora guardadas en cajas encima de la mesa.**

**—¿Se va a algún lado? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Esto..., bueno, sí... —admitió Lockhart, arrancando un póster de sí mismo de tamaño natural y comenzando a enrollarlo—. Una llamada urgente..., insoslayable..., tengo que marchar...**

La indignación en la sala iba creciendo a medida que Frank continuaba leyendo.

**—¿Y mi hermana? —preguntó Ron con voz entrecortada.**

**—Bueno, en cuanto a eso... es ciertamente lamentable —dijo Lockhart, evitando mirarlo a los ojos mientras saca­ba un cajón y empezaba a vaciar el contenido en una bol­sa—. Nadie lo lamenta más. que yo...**

**—¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —dijo Harry—. ¡No puede irse ahora! ¡Con todas las cosas oscuras que están pasando!**

**—Bueno, he de decir que... cuando acepté el empleo... —murmuró Lockhart, amontonando calcetines sobre las tú­nicas— no constaba nada en el contrato... Yo no esperaba...**

**—¿Quiere decir que va a salir corriendo? —dijo Harry sin poder creérselo—. ¿Después de todo lo que cuenta en sus libros?**

**—Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados —repuso Lockhart con sutileza.**

—¡Él los escribió! — gritó James indignado.

**—¡Usted los ha escrito! —gritó Harry.**

**—Muchacho —dijo Lockhart, irguiéndose y mirando a Harry con el entrecejo fruncido—, usa el sentido común. No habría vendido mis libros ni la mitad de bien si la gente no se hubiera creído que yo hice todas esas cosas. A nadie le intere­sa la historia de un mago armenio feo y viejo, aunque librara de los hombres lobo a un pueblo. Habría quedado horrible en la portada. No tenía ningún gusto vistiendo. Y la bruja que echó a la _banshee_ que presagiaba la muerte tenía un labio le­porino. Quiero decir..., vamos, que...**

—¡Ha estado robando los logros de los demás! — dijo Alice molesta.

—Era de esperarse — Sirius estaba enfurecido, y no era el único.

**—¿Así que usted se ha estado llevando la gloria de lo que ha hecho otra gente?    —dijo Harry, que no daba crédito a lo que oía.**

**—Harry, Harry —dijo Lockhart, negando con la cabe­za—, no es tan simple. Tuve que hacer un gran trabajo. Tuve que encontrar a esas personas, preguntarles cómo lo habían hecho exactamente y encantarlos con el embrujo desmemorizante para que no pudieran recordar nada. Si hay algo que me llena de orgullo son mis embrujos desmemorizantes. Ah..., me ha llevado mucho esfuerzo, Harry. No todo consiste en firmar libros y fotos publicitarias. Si quieres ser famoso, tienes que estar dispuesto a trabajar duro.**

—Es un bastardo — siseó Sirius — Una cosa era que sea un idiota ególatra, pero desmemorizar a la gente para robarles las cosas que han hecho eso totalmente distinto. Es un mal nacido. Espero que nunca me lo encuentre porque sino... voy a dejar a Remus suelto.

Algunos en la sala no entendieron la última parte de la frase, aunque la mayoría si, y estuvo de acuerdo.

—Cuenta conmigo — le dijo Remus con los ojos en rendija.

**Cerró las tapas de los baúles y les echó la llave.**

**—Veamos —dijo—. Creo que eso es todo. Sí. Sólo queda un detalle.**

**Sacó su varita mágica y se volvió hacia ellos.**

**—Lo lamento profundamente, muchachos, pero ahora les tengo que echar uno de mis embrujos desmemorizantes. No puedo permitir que revelen a todo el mundo mis secre­tos. No volvería a vender ni un solo libro...**

**Harry sacó su varita justo a tiempo. Lockhart apenas había alzado la suya cuando Harry gritó:**

**— _¡Expelliarmus!_**

—Así se hace Cachorro — dijo Lily. Los tres merodeadores la miraron unos segundos. Luego se encogieron de hombros.

**Lockhart salió despedido hacia atrás y cayó sobre uno de los baúles. La varita voló por el aire. Ron la cogió y la tiró por la ventana.**

—Hubiera sido mejor que Ron la conservara, le serviría mejor que la suya propia — dijo Frank.

**Hicieron salir a Lockhart de su despacho, descendieron por las escaleras más cercanas y fueron por el largo corredor de los mensajes en la pared, hasta la puerta de los aseos de Myrtle _la Llorona_.**

**Myrtle _la Llorona_ estaba sentada sobre la cisterna del último retrete.**

**—¡Ah, eres tú! —dijo ella, al ver a Harry—. ¿Qué quie­res esta vez?**

**—Preguntarte cómo moriste —dijo Harry.**

**El aspecto de Myrtle cambió de repente. Parecía como si nunca hubiera oído una pregunta que la halagara tanto.**

**—¡Oooooooh, fue horrible! —dijo encantada—. Sucedió aquí mismo. Morí en este mismo retrete. Lo recuerdo per­fectamente. Me había escondido porque Olive Hornby se reía de mis gafas. La puerta estaba cerrada y yo lloraba, y entonces oí que entraba alguien. Decían algo raro. Pienso que debían de estar hablando en una lengua extraña. De cualquier manera, lo que de verdad me llamó la atención es que era un chico el que hablaba. Así que abrí la puerta para decirle que se fuera y utilizara sus aseos, pero entonces... —Myrtle estaba henchida de orgullo, el rostro iluminado— me morí.**

—¿Eh? — dijo Sirius rascándose la cabeza — ¿Así nada más?

—El basilisco la mató mirándola — le explico Remus como si fuera un niño de tres años — Aunque debo decir que su explicación es bastante pobre.

**—¿Cómo? —preguntó Harry.**

**—Ni idea —dijo Myrtle en voz muy baja—. Sólo recuer­do haber visto unos grandes ojos amarillos. Todo mi cuerpo quedó como paralizado, y luego me fui flotando... —dirigió a Harry una mirada ensoñadora—. Y luego regresé. Estaba decidida a hacerle un embrujo a Olive Hornby. Ah, pero ella estaba arrepentida de haberse reído de mis gafas.**

—Razón estúpida si las hay para quedarse como fantasma — dijo James rodando los ojos.

**—¿Exactamente dónde viste los ojos? —preguntó Harry**

**—Por ahí —contestó Myrtle, señalando vagamente ha­cia el lavabo que había enfrente de su retrete.**

**Parecía un lavabo normal. Examinaron cada centímetro de su superficie, por dentro y por fuera, incluyendo las cañerías de debajo. Y entonces Harry lo vio: había una diminuta serpiente grabada en un lado de uno de los grifos de cobre.**

**—Ese grifo no ha funcionado nunca —dijo Myrtle con alegría, cuando intentaron accionarlo.**

**—Harry —dijo Ron—, di algo. Algo en lengua _pársel_.**

—Por supuesto, ese es un buen razonamiento. Slytherin solo querría que su heredero pudiera abrir la cámara — razonó Remus.

—Era tan retorcido como Voldemort — dijo Sirius seriamente.

—Creo que tienes razón, Remus — acotó Arthur — Slytherin quería asegurarse de que solo su heredero entrara allí, pero no contó con que otra persona pudiera hablar. Creo que ha sido una suerte que Harry pueda hablar pársel.

—Aunque no sepamos como lo hace — dijo James trayendo un viejo miedo hacia él nuevamente — Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación con Slytherin.

—No lo sabemos con certeza, James. Sabes que todos los sangres puras estamos relacionados en algún punto — le contestó Sirius.

James asintió algo apesadumbrado.

—De alguna forma, no creo que este sea el caso. Estoy seguro que hay algo más respecto a esto — declaró Remus casi como para él mismo.

**—Pero... —Harry hizo un esfuerzo. Las únicas ocasio­nes en que había logrado hablar en lengua _pársel_ estaba de­lante de una verdadera serpiente. Se concentró en la dimi­nuta figura, intentando imaginar que era una serpiente de verdad.**

**—Ábrete —dijo.**

**Miró a Ron, que negaba con la cabeza.**

**—Lo has dicho en nuestra lengua —explicó.**

**Harry volvió a mirar a la serpiente, intentando imaginarse que estaba viva. Al mover la cabeza, la luz de la vela producía la sensación de que la serpiente se movía.**

**—Ábrete —repitió.**

**Pero ya no había pronunciado palabras, sino que había salido de él un extraño silbido, y de repente el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar. Al cabo de un segundo, el lavabo empezó a moverse. El lavabo, de hecho, se hundió, desapareció, dejando a la vista una tubería grande, lo bas­tante ancha para meter un hombre dentro.**

**Harry oyó que Ron exhalaba un grito ahogado y levantó la vista. Estaba planeando qué era lo que había que hacer.**

**—Bajaré por él —dijo.**

Esta vez Lily no dijo nada. Sino que por el contrario había estado esperando que algo así pasara, y aunque estaba asustada por su hijo y amigo, sabía que no había forma de que Harry lo dejara pasar. Muy parecido a su padre en ese aspecto.

**—Yo también —dijo Ron.**

**Hubo una pausa.**

**—Bien, creo que no les hago falta —dijo Lockhart, con una reminiscencia de su antigua sonrisa—. Así que me...**

—Cobarde — dijo Molly en medio de su sollozo. Su hija estaba en peligro, y posiblemente lo estarán su hijo y Harry al bajar por allí, y el maldito hombre se quiere hacer el desentendido.

**Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta, pero tanto Ron como Harry lo apuntaron con sus varitas.**

**—Usted bajará delante —gruñó Ron.**

—Exactamente.

**Con la cara completamente blanca y desprovisto de va­rita, Lockhart se acercó a la abertura.**

**—Muchachos —dijo con voz débil—, muchachos, ¿de qué va a servir?**

**Harry le pegó en la espalda con su varita. Lockhart me­tió las piernas en la tubería.**

**—No creo realmente... —empezó a decir, pero Ron le dio un empujón, y se hundió tubería abajo. Harry se apresuró a seguirlo. Se metió en la tubería y se dejó caer.**

**Lockhart se estaba incorporando un poco más allá, cubierto de barro y blanco como un fantasma. Harry se hizo a un lado y Ron salió también del tubo como una bala.**

**_—¡Lumos!_ ** **—ordenó Harry a su varita, y la lucecita se encendió de nuevo—. Vamos —dijo a Ron y a Lockhart, y co­menzaron a andar. Sus pasos retumbaban en el húmedo suelo.**

**El túnel estaba tan oscuro que sólo podían ver a corta distancia. Sus sombras, proyectadas en las húmedas pare­des por la luz de la varita, parecían figuras monstruosas.**

La tensión en la sala iba creciendo a medida que Frank leía. Las mujeres se acercaron más a sus esposos para resguardarse en sus abrazos.

**—Recuerden —dijo Harry en voz baja, mientras camina­ban con cautela—: al menor signo de movimiento, hay que cerrar los ojos inmediatamente.**

James asintió con la cabeza a lo dicho por su hijo como si fuera a él que estaban dirigidas aquellas palabras.

**Pero el túnel estaba tranquilo como una tumba, y el primer sonido inesperado que oyeron fue cuando Ron pisó el cráneo de una rata. Harry bajó la varita para alumbrar el suelo y vio que estaba repleto de huesos de pequeños ani­males. Haciendo un esfuerzo para no imaginarse el aspec­to que podría presentar Ginny si la encontraban,**

Molly emitió un quejido ante la imagen que se produjo por esas palabras. La imagen que estaba luchando porque no se presentara en su mente desde que se enteró que su futura hija estaba en peligro raptada en la cámara. Arthur, que no se encontraba en mejor estado que ella, le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído, aunque no sabía si estaban dirigidas a su esposa o a si mismo.

**Harry fue marcándoles el camino. Doblaron una oscura curva.**

**—Harry, ahí hay algo... —dijo Ron con la voz ronca, co­giendo a Harry por el hombro.**

**Se quedaron quietos, mirando. Harry podía ver tan sólo la silueta de una cosa grande y encorvada que yacía de un lado a otro del túnel. No se movía.**

—¿Será el basilisco? — preguntó Lily, pero nadie intentó responderle.

—Al menos no se mueve — dijo Hagrid con voz estrangulada.

**—Quizás esté dormido —musitó, volviéndose a mirar a los otros dos. Lockhart se tapaba los ojos con las manos. Harry volvió a mirar aquello; el corazón le palpitaba con tanta rapidez que le dolía.**

**Muy despacio, abriendo los ojos sólo lo justo para ver, Harry avanzó con la varita en alto.**

**La luz iluminó la piel de una serpiente gigantesca, una piel de un verde intenso, ponzoñoso, que yacía atravesada en el suelo del túnel, retorcida y vacía. El animal que había de­jado allí su muda debía de medir al menos siete metros.**

—Eso no me ayuda a la imagen mental. Esa serpiente es inmensa — dijo Sirius frunciendo levemente el ceño. Otros en la sala asintieron con la cabeza dándole la razón.

**—¡Caray! —exclamó Ron con voz débil.**

**Algo se movió de pronto detrás de ellos. Gilderoy Lock­hart se había caído de rodillas.**

—Idiota cobarde.

**—Levántese —le dijo Ron con brusquedad, apuntando a Lockhart con su varita.**

**Lockhart se puso de pie, pero se abalanzó sobre Ron y lo derribó al suelo de un golpe.**

**Harry saltó hacia delante, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lockhart se incorporaba, jadeando, con la varita de Ron en la mano y su sonrisa esplendorosa de nuevo en la cara.**

—¡No! — gritó Molly. Muchos se tensaron.

**—¡Aquí termina la aventura, muchachos! —dijo—. Co­geré un trozo de esta piel y volveré al colegio, diré que era demasiado tarde para salvar a la niña y que ustedes dos perdieron el conocimiento al ver su cuerpo destrozado. ¡Despídanse de su memorias!**

**Levantó en el aire la varita mágica de Ron, recompues­ta con celo, y gritó:**

**— _¡Obliviate!_**

—¡Nooo! —gritaron las madres de los dos muchachos asustadas.

—No se preocupen — les dijo Sirius inmediatamente para tranquilizarla — El idiota tomó la varita de Ron que ha estado funcionando mal desde principio del libro.

**La varita estalló con la fuerza de una pequeña bomba. Harry se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y echó a correr ha­cia la piel de serpiente, escapando de los grandes trozos de techo que se desplomaban contra el suelo. Enseguida vio que se había quedado aislado y tenía ante si una sólida pared formada por las piedras desprendidas.**

—Oh no, quedaron separados — se tensó Lily. James también sintió la misma aprehensión que su esposa.

**—¡Ron! —grito—, ¿estás bien? ¡Ron!**

—Por Merlín, que no le suceda nada — susurró Molly. Si le pasaba algo a otro de sus hijos no podría soportarlo más.

**—¡Estoy aquí! —La voz de Ron llegaba apagada, desde el otro lado de las piedras caídas—. Estoy bien. Pero este idiota no. La varita se volvió contra él.**

—Lo dije. Se lo merece por mal nacido, cobarde e idiota.

—Al menos ya no tienen que lidiar con el ególatra cobarde — dijo Frank sin despegar la vista del libro.

**Escuchó un ruido sordo y un fuerte «¡ay!», como si Ron le acabara de dar una patada en la espinilla a Lockhart.**

Eso alivianó algo el estado de los presentes. Al menos sabían que los chicos estaban bien.

**—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo la voz de Ron, con desespero—. No podemos pasar. Nos llevaría una eternidad...**

**—Aguarda aquí —indicó a Ron—. Aguarda con Lockhart. Iré yo. Si dentro de una hora no he vuelto...**

James suspiró. ¿Por qué no le parecía raro que su hijo fuera solo en la parte final de la búsqueda? Era igual que al final de la piedra filosofal donde solo él se enfrento a Voldemort. ¿Le sucedería nuevamente?

**Hubo una pausa muy elocuente.**

**—Intentaré quitar algunas piedras —dijo Ron, que pa­recía hacer esfuerzos para que su voz sonara segura—. Para que puedas... para que puedas cruzar al volver. Y...**

—No le será nada fácil esperar allí. Sin saber que pasará con su hermana y su mejor amigo — habló Remus pensativo. Los otros dos merodeadores asintieron.

**—¡Hasta dentro de un rato! —dijo Harry, tratando de dar a su voz temblorosa un tono de confianza.**

**Y partió él solo cruzando la piel de la serpiente gigante. El túnel serpenteaba continuamente. Y entonces, al fin, al doblar sigilosamente otra curva, vio delante de él una gruesa pared en la que estaban talladas las figuras de dos serpientes enlazadas, con grandes y bri­llantes esmeraldas en los ojos.**

**Tenía que intuir lo que debía hacer. Se aclaró la gargan­ta, y le pareció que los ojos de las serpientes parpadeaban.**

**—¡Ábrete! —dijo Harry, con un silbido bajo, desmayado.**

**Las serpientes se separaron al abrirse el muro. Las dos mitades de éste se deslizaron a los lados hasta quedar ocul­tas, y Harry, temblando de la cabeza a los pies, entró.**

—Este es el final del capítulo — dijo Frank. Y viendo la tensión en todos, ni siquiera preguntó quien quería leer, o si debían retomar el orden que habían establecido. Simplemente cambió de página y comenzó a leer el capítulo 17.

OoOoOoOoO

**—El heredero de Slytherin**

Nadie dijo nada. Todos sabían que se trataba de Lord Voldemort.

**Se hallaba en el extremo de una sala muy grande, apenas iluminada.**

**Con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido, Harry escuchó aquel silencio de ultratumba. ¿Estaría el basilisco acechan­do en algún rincón oscuro, detrás de una columna? ¿Y dónde estaría Ginny?**

**Al llegar al último par de columnas, vio una estatua, tan alta como la misma cámara, que surgía imponente, ado­sada al muro del fondo.**

**Harry tuvo que echar atrás la cabeza para poder ver el rostro gigantesco que la coronaba: era un rostro antiguo y simiesco, con una barba larga y fina que le llegaba casi has­ta el final de la amplia túnica de mago, donde unos enormes pies de color gris se asentaban sobre el liso suelo. Y entre los pies, boca abajo, vio una pequeña figura con túnica ne­gra y el cabello de un rojo encendido.**

—Ginny — susurró Molly con voz apena audible.

**—¡Ginny! —susurró Harry, corriendo hacia ella e hin­cándose de rodillas—. ¡Ginny! ¡No estés muerta! ¡Por favor, no estés muerta! —Dejó la varita a un lado,**

—No tires la varita — susurró James incapaz de hablar en voz más alta por la atmósfera que había en la sala. 

**cogió a Ginny por los hombros y le dio la vuelta. Tenía la cara tan blanca y fría como el mármol, aunque los ojos estaban cerrados, así que no estaba petrificada. Pero entonces tenía que estar...**

Otro quejido de Molly se escuchó y luego un llanto más copioso. Las demás mujeres en la sala también tenían lágrimas en los ojos y los hombres no estaban en mejor estado.

**—. Ginny, por favor, despierta —susurró Harry sin esperanza, agitándola. La cabeza de Ginny se movió, inanimada, de un lado a otro.**

—No, por favor, no — susurró Molly. Y esta vez Arthur la acompañó en llanto mientras repetía sin cesar _“va estar bien, va estar bien”._

**—No despertará —dijo una voz suave.**

—¿Qué voz suave?

**Harry se enderezó de un salto.**

**Un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, estaba apoyado con­tra la columna más cercana, mirándole. Tenía los contornos borrosos, como Harry si lo estuviera mirando a través de un cristal empañado. Pero no había dudas sobre quién era.**

**—Tom... ¿Tom Riddle?**

—¡¿Qué?! — se escuchó un grito general de incredulidad.

—¿Cómo es posible? — preguntó Frank sin entender — ¿Como es posible que Voldemort esté allí como si fuera un adolescente?

Dumbledore miraba intensamente el libro en las manos del hombre que había hablado, haciéndose las mismas preguntas. Pero formulando teorías para contestarlas. Hacía tiempo que pensaba en una en particular, y al parecer con este libro podría tener la prueba de que era correcta.

**Riddle asintió con la cabeza, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Harry.**

**—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué no despertará? —dijo Harry desesperado—. ¿Ella no está... no está...?**

**—Todavía está viva**

Molly dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Que volvió a contener cuando escuchó la siguiente frase.

**—contestó Riddle—, pero por muy poco tiempo.**

**Harry lo miró detenidamente. Tom Riddle había estu­diado en Hogwarts hacía cincuenta años, y sin embargo allí, bajo aquella luz rara, neblinosa y brillante, aparentaba te­ner dieciséis años, ni un día más.**

—Esto es realmente extraño. ¿Cómo puede estar ahí presente?— preguntó Sirius a los demás que no supieron que contestarle.

**—¿Eres un fantasma? —preguntó Harry dubitativo.**

**—Soy un recuerdo —respondió Riddle tranquilamen­te— guardado en un diario durante cincuenta años.**

—¿Cómo es eso posible? — preguntó Alice consternada.

Dumbledore entornó los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Al parecer su teoría se estaba confirmando. Y por una vez no estuvo contento de que así fuera.

**Riddle señaló hacia los gigantescos dedos de los pies de la estatua. Allí se encontraba, abierto, el pequeño diario ne­gro que Harry había hallado en los aseos de Myrtle _la Lloro­na_. Durante un segundo, Harry se preguntó cómo habría llegado hasta allí. Pero tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar.**

**—Tienes que ayudarme, Tom —dijo Harry, volviendo a levantar la cabeza de Ginny—. Tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Hay un basilisco... No sé dónde está, pero podría llegar en cualquier momento. Por favor, ayúdame...**

James sintió nauseas en esos momentos, escuchando como su hijo estaba pidiéndole ayuda a un ser desalmado. Y nuevamente sintió la ira hacia ese hombre, por se él el culpable de que no pudiera estar allí para Harry. Inconscientemente frotó el vientre de su esposa para asegurase de que su hijo estaba allí adentro, sano y salvo.

**Riddle no se movió. Harry, sudando, logró levantar a medias a Ginny del suelo, y se inclinó a recoger su varita.**

**Pero la varita ya no estaba.**

—Oh por merlín — susurró Lily. Su hijo ante Voldemort y desarmado.

**—¿Has visto...?**

**Levantó los ojos. Riddle seguía mirándolo... y juguetea­ba con la varita de Harry entre los dedos.**

**—Gracias —dijo Harry, tendiendo la mano para que el muchacho se la devolviera.**

**Una sonrisa curvó las comisuras de la boca de Riddle. Siguió mirando a Harry, jugando indolente con la varita.**

**—Escucha —dijo Harry con impaciencia. Las rodillas se le doblaban bajo el peso muerto de Ginny—. ¡Tenemos que huir! Si aparece el basilisco...**

**—No vendrá si no es llamado —dijo Riddle con toda tranquilidad.**

**Harry volvió a posar a Ginny en el suelo, incapaz de sos­tenerla.**

**—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó—. Mira, dame la va­rita, podría necesitarla.**

—Es bastante obvio, lo que quiere decir, cachorro — susurró Remus apretando los dientes.

**La sonrisa de Riddle se hizo más evidente.**

**—No la necesitarás —repuso.**

**Harry lo miró.**

**—¿A qué te refieres, yo no...?**

**—He esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter —dijo Riddle—. Quería verte. Y hablarte.**

**—Mira —dijo Harry, perdiendo la paciencia—, me pare­ce que no lo has entendido: estamos en la Cámara de los Se­cretos. Ya tendremos tiempo de hablar luego.**

**—Vamos a hablar ahora —dijo Riddle, sin dejar de son­reír, y se guardó en el bolsillo la varita de Harry.**

**Harry lo miró. Allí sucedía algo muy raro.**

**—¿Cómo ha llegado Ginny a este estado? —preguntó, hablando despacio.**

**—Bueno, ésa es una cuestión interesante —dijo Riddle, con agrado—. Es una larga historia. Supongo que el verda­dero motivo por el que Ginny está así es que le abrió el cora­zón y le reveló todos sus secretos a un extraño invisible.**

—Oh dios. Maldito sádico.

**—¿De qué hablas? —dijo Harry.**

—Del diario, Harry — susurró su madre.

**—Del diario —respondió Riddle—. De mi diario. La pe­queña Ginny ha estado escribiendo en él durante muchos meses, contándome todas sus penas y congojas: que sus her­manos se burlaban de ella, que tenía que venir al colegio con túnica y libros de segunda mano, que... —A Riddle le brillaron los ojos—... pensaba que el famoso, el bueno, el gran Harry Potter no llegaría nunca a quererla...**

Molly rompió en llanto copioso al escucharlo decir esas palabras y como eran descriptas. Su hija había vertido su corazón en el diario como cualquier muchacha de esa edad, y el maldito mal nacido estaba burlándose de ella,

**Mientras hablaba, Riddle mantenía los ojos fijos en Harry. Había en ellos una mirada casi ávida.**

**—Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, la verdad es que siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Así que Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándo­me de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma...**

Esto tuvo diversas reacciones. Molly lloró aún más mientras su rostro se ponía rojo mezcla de la congoja y la ira que sentía. Arthur pateó con fuerza la mesa que se encontraba frente a él exaltando a algunos de lo presentes, pero ninguno podía culparlo. Los demás miraban el libro con una mezcla de asco y repulsión. Y Dumbledore dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos. Al Voldemort hablar de alma, ya no pudo más que sentirse abatido, tendría un camino muy lardo por delante para poder derrotarlo.

**—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Harry, con la boca completamente seca.**

**—¿Todavía no lo adivinas, Harry Potter? —dijo sin in­mutarse Riddle—. Ginny Weasley abrió la Cámara de los Secretos. Ella retorció el pescuezo a los gallos del colegio y pintarrajeó pavorosos mensajes en las paredes. Ella echó la serpiente de Slytherin contra los cuatro _sangre sucia_ y el gato del _squib_.**

—El maldito la esta poseyendo — susurró Sirius con los dientes apretados.

**—No —susurró Harry.**

**—Sí —dijo Riddle con calma—. Por supuesto, al prin­cipio ella no sabía lo que hacia. Fue muy divertido. Me gus­taría que hubieras podido ver las anotaciones que escribía en el diario... Se volvieron mucho más interesantes... _Que­rido Tom_ —recitó, contemplando la horrorizada cara de Harry—, _creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. He encon­trado plumas de gallo en mi túnica y no sé por qué están ahí. Querido Tom, no recuerdo lo que hice la noche de Ha­lloween, pero han atacado a un gato y yo tengo manchas de pintura en la túnica. Querido Tom, Percy me sigue diciendo que estoy pálida y que no parezco yo. Creo que sospecha de mí... Hoy ha habido otro ataque y no sé dónde me encontra­ba en aquel momento. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Tom? Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. ¡Me parece que soy yo la que ataca a todo el mundo, Tom!_**

—¡Maldito bastardo, sádico, hijo de puta! — gritó Arthur levantándose de la silla y yendo nuevamente a la pared que había golpeado antes para volver a hacerlo.

Lily se soltó de James y abrazó con fuerzas a Molly que quedó sola en la silla. La mujer se derrumbó en los brazos de la pelirroja más joven.

—Es un mal nacido. Desgraciado hijo de puta — siseó Sirius entre dientes. Se estaba burlando de la desesperación de una niña. Una niña pequeña y dulce.

**Harry tenía los puños apretados y se clavaba las uñas en las palmas.**

**—Le llevó mucho tiempo a esa tonta de Ginny dejar de confiar en su diario —explicó Riddle—. Pero al final sospe­chó e intentó deshacerse de él.**

—Ella fue la que lo tiró en el baño. Es sorprendente que haya podido hacerlo. Debe haber tenido mucha fuerza de voluntad para poder hacerlo — le dijo Remus a Molly gentilmente. La mujer le sonrió debilmente entre lágrimas.

**Y entonces apareciste tú, Harry. Tú lo encontraste, y nada podría haberme hecho tan feliz. De todos los que podrían haberlo cogido, fuiste tú, la persona a la que yo tenía más ganas de conocer...**

**—¿Y por qué querías conocerme? —preguntó Harry La ira lo embargaba y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantener firme la voz.**

—Porque tú lo venciste, y no puede entender que alguien sea más fuerte que él — dijo James — Nunca entenderá el amor y lo poderoso que es — terminó acariciando la espalda de su esposa que aún abrazaba a la mujer que estaba envuelta en llanto.

**—Bueno, verás, Ginny me lo contó todo sobre ti, Harry —dijo Riddle—. Toda tu fascinante historia. —Sus ojos va­garon por la cicatriz en forma de rayo que Harry tenía en la frente, y su expresión se volvió más ávida—. Quería averi­guar más sobre ti, hablar contigo, conocerte si era posible, así que decidí mostrarte mi famosa captura de ese zopenco, Hagrid, para ganarme tu confianza.**

Ahora era Hagrid quien tenía los dientes apretados.

**—Hagrid es mi amigo —dijo Harry, con voz tembloro­sa—. Y tú lo acusaste, ¿no? Creí que habías cometido un error, pero...**

**Riddle volvió a reírse con su risa sonora.**

**—Era mi palabra contra la de Hagrid. Bueno, ya te pue­des imaginar lo que pensaría el viejo Armando Dippet. Por un lado, Tom Riddle, pobre pero muy inteligente, sin padres pero muy valeroso, prefecto del colegio, estudiante modelo; por el otro lado, el grandón e idiota de Hagrid,**

—Hagrid no es un idiota. El idiota eres tú que le estás contando todo a Harry y que luego va a ayudarlo a esclarecer su nombre — dijo Sirius con los ojos en llamas. Hagrid le sonrió agradecido y con una leve esperanza ante las palabras.

**que tenía pro­blemas cada dos por tres, que intentaba criar cachorros de hombre lobo debajo de la cama, que se escapaba al bosque prohibido para luchar con los trols.**

—¡Guauuu Hagrid! ¡Esa si que ha sido una buena forma de pasar en el colegio! — le dijo James guiñándole un ojo.

—Y por supuesto que a ti te parecerá algo bueno, James — le dijo McGonagall mirándolo frunciendo el ceño.

—Obviamente. No por nada soy una merodeador.

Lily le sonrió a su esposo y luego a la profesora. Sabía que ambos estaban intentando aligerar el hambiente.

**Pero admito que incluso yo me sorprendí de lo bien que funcionó mi plan. Creía que alguien al fin comprendería que Hagrid no podía ser el he­redero de Slytherin. Me había llevado cinco años averiguar­lo todo sobre la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir la entra­da oculta... ¡como si Hagrid tuviera la inteligencia o el poder necesarios!**

**»Sólo el profesor de Transformaciones, Dumbledore, creía en la inocencia de Hagrid. Convenció a Dippet para que retuviera a Hagrid y le enseñara el oficio de guarda. Sí, creo que Dumbledore podría haberlo adivinado. A Dumble­dore nunca le gusté tanto como a los otros profesores...**

—Por supuesto, Tom. Yo te conocí como realmente eras. Aunque luego intentaste no mostrar esa faceta nuevamente.

Dumbledore no elaboró sobre esto, y ninguno de los demás preguntó aunque estaban intrigados por la respuesta del profesor a las palabras de Riddle.

**—Me apuesto algo a que Dumbledore descubrió tus in­tenciones —dijo Harry, rechinando los dientes.**

**—Bueno, es verdad que él me vigiló mucho más después de la expulsión de Hagrid, me fastidió bastante —dijo Riddle sin darle importancia—. Me di cuenta de que no sería pru­dente volver a abrir la cámara mientras siguiera estudiando en el colegio. Pero no iba a desperdiciar todos los años que ha­bía pasado buscándola. Decidí dejar un diario, conservándo­me en sus páginas con mis dieciséis años de entonces, para que algún día, con un poco de suerte, sirviese de guía para que otro siguiera mis pasos y completara la noble tarea de Sala­zar Slytherin.**

**—Bueno, pues no la has completado —dijo Harry en tono triunfante—. Nadie ha muerto esta vez, ni siquiera el gato. Dentro de unas pocas horas la pócima de mandrágora estará lista y todos los petrificados volverán a la norma­lidad.**

**—¿No te he dicho todavía —dijo Riddle con suavidad—que ya no me preocupa matar a los _sangre sucia_? Desde hace meses mi nuevo objetivo has sido... tú. —Harry lo miró—. Imagina mi disgusto cuando alguien volvió a abrir mi diario, y ya no eras tú quien me escribía, sino Ginny. Ella te vio con el diario y se puso muy nerviosa. ¿Y si averiguabas cómo fun­cionaba, y el diario te contaba todos sus secretos? ¿Y si, lo que aún era peor, te decía quién había retorcido el pescuezo a los pollos? Así que esa mocosa esperó a que tu dormitorio queda­ra vacío y te lo robó. **

—Por alguna razón no creo que se lo haya sacado a Harry para que no supiera los secretos. Me inclino por la idea de que no quería que el muchacho corriera el mismo peligro que ella — dijo McGonagall.

**Pero yo ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Era evidente que tú ibas detrás del heredero de Slytherin.**

**»Así que hice que Ginny escribiera en la pared su propia despedida y bajara a esperarte. Luchó y gritó y se puso muy pe­sada.**

—Por lo que intentó defenderse — dijo Alice pensativa y un poco aprehensiva.

**Pero ya casi no le quedaba vida: había puesto demasiado en el diario, en mí. Lo suficiente para que yo pudiera salir al fin de las páginas. He estado esperándote desde que llega­mos. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo muchas preguntas que ha­certe, Harry Potter.**

**—¿Como cuál? —soltó Harry, con los puños aún apre­tados.**

**—Bueno —dijo Riddle, sonriendo—, ¿cómo es que un bebé sin un talento mágico extraordinario derrota al mago más grande de todos los tiempos? ¿Cómo escapaste sin más daño que una cicatriz, mientras que lord Voldemort perdió sus poderes?**

**En aquel momento apareció un extraño brillo rojo en su mirada.**

**—¿Por qué te preocupa cómo me libré? —dijo Harry despacio—. Voldemort fue posterior a ti.**

**—Voldemort —dijo Riddle imperturbable— es mi pa­sado, mi presente y mi futuro, Harry Potter...**

**Sacó del bolsillo la varita de Harry y escribió en el aire con ella tres resplandecientes palabras:**

**TOM SORVOLO RIDDLE**

**Luego volvió a agitar la varita, y las letras cambiaron de lugar:**

**SOY LORD VOLDEMORT**

—Así que es un anagrama — dijo Remus, sin importarle realmente.

**—¿Ves? —susurró—. Es un nombre que yo ya usaba en Hogwarts, aunque sólo entre mis amigos más íntimos, claro. ¿Crees que iba a usar siempre mi sucio nombre _muggle_? ¿Yo, que soy descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, por parte de madre? ¿Conservar yo el nombre de un vulgar _muggle_ que me abandonó antes de que yo naciera, sólo por­que se enteró de que su mujer era bruja? No, Harry. Me di un nuevo nombre, un nombre que sabía que un día teme­rían pronunciar todos los magos, ¡cuando yo llegara a ser el hechicero más grande del mundo!**

**—No lo eres —dijo Harry. Su voz aparentemente calmada es­taba llena de odio.**

—Bien dicho. Bájale el ego, al estúpido sádico oscuro.

—¿Estúpido sádico oscuro? — dijo Remus mirando a Sirius — Mmm. Creo que es un buen nombre para reemplazar por el suyo, ya que no le gusta que la gente lo diga.

**—¿No soy qué? —preguntó Riddle bruscamente.**

—Ya lo escuchaste, estúpido sádico oscuro — dijo James uniéndose a sus dos amigos.

A pesar de la tensión en la sala, McGonagall no pudo evitar rodar los ojos ante sus tres ex—alumnos.

**—No eres el hechicero más grande del mundo —dijo Harry, con la respiración agitada—. Lamento decepcionarte pero el mejor mago del mundo es Albus Dumbledore.**

—Así se dice, Cachorro — dijo Hagrid uniéndose al apodo de los merodeadores.

**Todos lo dicen. Ni siquiera cuando eras fuerte te atreviste a apode­rarte de Hogwarts. Dumbledore te descubrió cuando esta­bas en el colegio y todavía le tienes miedo, te escondas don­de te escondas.**

Los integrantes de la sala debían admitir que en esos momentos admiraban a Harry. Sin varita y con la amenaza de Voldemort, el muchacho no tenía miedo en decir lo que pensaba.

**De la cara de Riddle había desaparecido la sonrisa, y había ocupado su lugar una mirada de desprecio absoluto.**

—Por supuesto. Acabas de decirle sus verdades en la cara. No hay mucha gente que haga eso.

**—¡A Dumbledore lo han echado del castillo gracias a mi simple recuerdo! —dijo Riddle, irritado.**

**—No está tan lejos como crees —replicó Harry. Hablaba casi sin pensar, con la intención de asustar a Riddle y de­seando, más que creyendo, que lo que afirmaba fuese verdad.**

Dumbledore sonrió levemente ante la demostración de lealtad del muchacho.

**Riddle abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.**

—Ha dejado a Voldemort sin palabras — rió Remus sin poder contenerse. Aunque era una risa nerviosa por la situación — Esto es algo que no se ven todos los días.

**Llegaba música de algún lugar. Riddle se volvió para comprobar que en la cámara no había nadie más. Pero aque­lla música sonaba cada vez más y más fuerte. Era inquietan­te, estremecedora, sobrenatural.**

A Dumbledore le brillaron los ojos. Sabía a quien pertenecía esa música.

**A Harry le puso los pelos de punta y le pareció que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Luego, cuando la música alcanzó tal fuerza que Harry la sen­tía vibrar en su interior, surgieron llamas de la columna más cercana a él.**

—¿Eh? — preguntó Sirius exteriorizando la incomprensión de la mayoría.

**Apareció de repente un pájaro carmesí del tamaño de un cisne, que entonaba hacia el techo abovedado su rara música.**

—Ahhhh Fawkes — dijo Sirius.

Lily se sintió un poco mejor al saber que el ave estaba con su hijo y con Ginny, aunque no podía comprender como lo podría ayudar.

**Tenía una cola dorada y brillante, tan larga como la de un pavo real, y brillantes garras doradas, con las que su­jetaba un fardo de harapos.**

**El pájaro se encaminó derecho a Harry, dejó caer el far­do a sus pies y se le posó en el hombro.**

—¿Un fardo?

—Eso es lo que está escrito — dijo Frank encogiéndose de hombro.

**Cuando plegó las grandes alas, Harry levantó la mirada y vio que tenía un pico dorado afilado y los ojos redondos y brillantes.**

**El pájaro dejó de cantar y acercó su cuerpo cálido a la mejilla de Harry, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Riddle.**

—Parece que Fawkes le tiene cariño a Harry — dijo Lily sonriendo.

**—Es un fénix —dijo Riddle, devolviéndole una mirada perspicaz.**

**— _¿Fawkes?_ —musitó Harry, sintiendo la suave presión de las garras doradas.**

**—Y eso —dijo Riddle, mirando el fardo que _Fawkes_ ha­bía dejado caer—, eso no es más que el viejo Sombrero Se­leccionador del colegio.**

—¿El sombrero seleccionador? — preguntó James sin comprender. Todos miraron a Dumbledore que sonrió misteriosamente. Todos excepto McGonagall, que como cabeza de la casa Gryffindor sabía a que fundador había pertenecido el sombrero, y que exactamente podía salir de allí. Sonrió al igual que el director y eso intrigó aún más al resto.

**Así era. Remendado, deshilachado y sucio, el sombrero yacía inmóvil a los pies de Harry.**

**Riddle volvió a reír. Rió tan fuerte que su risa se multi­plicó en la oscura cámara, como si estuvieran riendo diez Riddles al mismo tiempo.**

**—¡Eso es lo que Dumbledore envía a su defensor: un pá­jaro cantor y un sombrero viejo! ¿Te sientes más seguro, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes a salvo?**

—¿Y este hombre se cree el mejor mago del mundo? — dijo McGonagall enfada — Creo que tienes razón Albus, no hay razón para tenerle miedo a su nombre.

Dumbledore sonrió complacido.

**Harry no respondió. No veía la utilidad de _Fawkes_ ni del viejo sombrero, pero ya no se sentía solo, y aguardó con creciente valor a que Riddle dejara de reír.**

**—A lo que íbamos, Harry —dijo Riddle, sonriendo toda­vía con ganas—. En dos ocasiones, en tu pasado, en mi futu­ro, nos hemos encontrado. Han sido dos ocasiones en que no he logrado matarte. ¿Cómo sobreviviste? Cuéntamelo todo. Cuanto más hables —añadió con voz suave—, más tardarás en morir.**

—Oh más tiempo le darás a Harry para volver a vencerte — dijo Sirius.

**Harry pensó deprisa, sopesando sus posibilidades. Riddle tenía la varita; él tenía a _Fawkes_ y el Sombrero Seleccio­nador, que no resultarían de gran utilidad en un duelo. No prometían mucho, la verdad. Pero cuanto más tiempo per­maneciera Riddle allí, menos vida le quedaría a Ginny... **

Molly sollozó.

**Harry percibió algo de pronto: en el tiempo que llevaban en la cámara, los contornos de la imagen de Riddle se habían vuelto más claros, más corpóreos. Si Riddle y él tenían que luchar, mejor que fuera pronto.**

—Un buen análisis de la situación — asintió Remus.

**—Nadie sabe por qué perdiste tus poderes al atacarme —dijo bruscamente  Harry—. Yo tampoco. Pero sé por qué no pudiste matarme: porque mi madre murió para salvarme. Mi vulgar madre de origen _muggle_ —añadió, temblando de rabia—; ella evitó que me mataras. Y yo te he visto de ver­dad, te vi el año pasado. Eres una ruina. Apenas estás vivo. A esto te ha llevado todo tu poder. Te ocultas. ¡Eres horrible, inmundo!**

—Oh no Harry, no lo provoques — se asustó Lily.

—No modificará en nada, cariño — le dijo James acariciando su cabello — El mal nacido es un idiota sádico oscuro.

**Riddle tenía el rostro contorsionado. Forzó una horri­ble sonrisa.**

**—O sea que tu madre murió para salvarte. Sí, ése es un potente contrahechizo. Tenía curiosidad, ¿sabes? Porque existe una extraña afinidad entre nosotros, Harry Potter.**

—Por supuesto que no — siseó James.

**Incluso tú lo habrás notado. Los dos somos de sangre mez­clada, los dos huérfanos, los dos criados por _muggles_. Tal vez somos los dos únicos hablantes de _pársel_ que ha habido en Hogwarts después de Slytherin. Incluso nos parecemos físicamente...**

—Nunca entenderás nada, Tom — dijo Dumbledore — Tú y Harry son muy diferentes a pesar de las similitudes a simple vista.

—Si, para empezar mi ahijado tiene alma y corazón. Y es una buena persona. Y puedo seguir describiendo las virtudes que tiene que le faltan al idiota sádico oscuro.

**Pero, después de todo, sólo fue suerte lo que te salvó de mí. Eso es lo que quería saber.**

—No fue suerte, fue amor. Y eso es muy poderoso — dijo Dumbledore negando con la cabeza.

**Harry permaneció quieto, tenso, aguardando que Riddle levantara su varita. Pero Riddle se limitaba a exagerar más su sonrisa contrahecha.**

**Harry, notando que el miedo se le extendía por las entumecidas piernas, vio que Riddle se detenía entre las al­tas columnas y dirigía la mirada al rostro de Slytherin, que se elevaba sobre él en la oscuridad. Riddle abrió la boca y sil­bó... pero Harry comprendió lo que decía.**

**— _Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts._**

**Harry se volvió hacia la estatua. _Fawkes_ se balanceaba sobre su hombro.**

**El gigantesco rostro de piedra de la estatua de Slythe­rin se movió y Harry vio, horrorizado, que abría la boca, más y más, hasta convertirla en un gran agujero.**

—¡Ay no! — gritó Lily también horrorizada. Ya se imaginaba que podía salir de ese agujero tan grande.

**Algo se movía dentro de la boca de la estatua. Algo que salía de su interior.**

**Harry retrocedió hasta dar de espaldas contra la pared de la cámara y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Sintió que el ala de _Fawkes_ le rozaba el rostro al emprender el vuelo. Harry quiso gritar: «¡No me dejes!» Pero ¿de qué le podía valer un fénix contra el rey de las serpientes?**

—No midas a las cosas por su tamaño — dijo McGonagall. Él mismo era una prueba de esa frase.

**Una gran mole golpeó contra el suelo de piedra de la cámara, y Harry notó que toda la estancia temblaba. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, podía sentirlo, podía ver sin abrir los ojos la gran serpiente desenroscándose de la boca de Slytherin. Entonces oyó una voz silbante.**

**— _Mátalo._**

**El basilisco se movía hacia Harry, éste podía oír su pesa­do cuerpo deslizándose lentamente por el polvoriento suelo.**

Ahora era Lily la que comenzaba a sollozar, y no era para menos. Su hijo era seguido por un basilisco

**Con los ojos cerrados, Harry comenzó a moverse a ciegas ha­cia un lado, palpando con las manos el camino. Riddle reía...**

—Maldito — siseó James apretando los dientes por el enojo y la preocupación.

**Harry tropezó. Cayó contra la piedra y notó el sabor de la sangre. La serpiente se encontraba a un metro escaso de él, y Harry la oía acercarse.**

**De repente oyó un ruido fuerte, como un estallido, justo encima de él, y algo pesado lo golpeó con tanta fuerza que lo tiró contra el muro. Esperando que la serpiente le hincara los colmillos, oyó más silbidos enloquecidos y algo que azo­taba las columnas.**

**No pudo evitarlo. Abrió los ojos lo suficiente para vis­lumbrar qué sucedía.**

—¡No! ¡No abras los ojos! — gritó Lily con lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos.

**Temblando, Harry se preparó a cerrar los ojos en cuanto el monstruo hiciera ademán de volverse, y entonces vio qué era lo que había enloquecido a la serpiente.**

**_Fawkes_ ** **planeaba alrededor de su cabeza, y el basilisco le lanzaba furiosos mordiscos con sus colmillos largos y afi­lados como sables.**

**Entonces _Fawkes_ descendió. Su largo pico de oro se hundió en la carne del monstruo y un chorro de sangre ne­gruzca salpicó el suelo. La cola de la serpiente golpeaba muy cerca de Harry, y antes de que pudiera cerrar los pár­pados, el basilisco se volvió. Harry miró de frente a su cabe­za y se dio cuenta de que el fénix lo había picado en los ojos, aquellos grandes y prominentes ojos amarillos. La sangre resbalaba hasta el suelo y la serpiente escupía agonizando.**

—Lo dejó ciego. ¡Si! ¡Eso es, Fawkes! ¡Lo dejó ciego! — gritó Sirius mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas y sonrisas nerviosas.

**— _¡No!_ —oyó Harry gritar a Riddle—. ** **_¡Deja al pájaro! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! ¡Puedes olerlo! ¡Mátalo!_ **

—¿Y? ¿No habías dicho que el fénix no servía contra tu basilisco? — se burló James ahora más tranquilo al saber que al menos la serpiente no podía matar a su hijo con la mirada. Eso no quería decir que se relajara del todo, la bestia aún seguía siendo una amenaza.

**La serpiente ciega se balanceaba desorientada, herida de muerte. _Fawkes_ describía círculos alrededor de su cabe­za, silbando su inquietante canción, picando aquí y allá en el morro lleno de escamas del basilisco, mientras brotaba la sangre de sus ojos heridos.**

**—¡Ayuda, ayuda! —pedía Harry enloquecido—. ¡Que alguien me ayude!**

Lily sollozó aún más fuerte ante el pedido de ayuda de su hijo.

**La cola de la serpiente volvió a golpear contra el suelo. Harry se agachó. Un objeto blando le golpeó en la cara.**

**El basilisco había lanzado en su furia el Sombrero Selec­cionador sobre Harry, y éste lo cogió. Era cuanto le queda­ba, su última oportunidad. Se lo caló en la cabeza y se echó al suelo antes de que la serpiente sacudiera la cola de nuevo.**

**—Ayúdame..., ayúdame... —pensó Harry, apretando los ojos bajo el sombrero—, ¡ayúdame, por favor!**

**No hubo una voz que le respondiera. En su lugar, el sombrero encogió, como si una mano invisible lo estrujara.**

—¿Ehh? — fue la elocuente pregunta del padre del chico mientras otros estaban tan perplejos como él.

Los únicos que en ese momento sonreían eran Dumbledore y McGonagall.

**Algo muy duro y pesado golpeó a Harry en lo alto de la cabeza, dejándolo casi sin sentido. Viendo todavía parpa­dear estrellas en los ojos, cogió el sombrero para quitárselo y notó que debajo había algo largo y duro.**

**Se trataba de una espada plateada y brillante, con la empuñadura llena de fulgurantes rubíes del tamaño de huevos.**

—¿La espada de Gryffindor? — preguntó James sonriendo a su esposa que se había calmado casi al instante.

—¡La espada de Gryffindor! — gritaron Sirius y Remus al mismo tiempo.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Él es un verdadero Gryffindor! — gritó Hagrid alegre.

Los demás estaban tan contentos como ellos, en especial el matrimonio Weasley ya que esto representaba que tanto como su hija como Harry podían salir de esa situación.

**— _¡Mata al chico! ¡Deja al pájaro! ¡El chico está detrás de ti! Olfatea... ¡Huélelo!_**

**Harry empuñó la espada, dispuesto a defenderse. El ba­silisco bajó la cabeza, retorció el cuerpo, golpeando contra las columnas, y se volvió para enfrentarse a Harry. Pudo verle las cuencas de los ojos llenas de sangre, y la boca que se abría. Una boca lo bastante grande para tragarlo entero, bordeada de colmillos tan largos como su espada, delgados, brillantes, venenosos...**

Varios se estremecieron ante esa descripción, pensando en lo difícil y terrorífico que sería enfrentarse a tal bestia, y que en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo un chico de doce años.

**La bestia arremetió a ciegas. Harry, al esquivarla, dio contra la pared de la cámara. El monstruo arremetió de nuevo, y su lengua bífida azotó un costado de Harry. Entonces levantó la espada con ambas manos.**

**El basilisco atacó de nuevo, pero esta vez fue directo a Harry, que hincó la espada con todas sus fuerzas, hundién­dola hasta la empuñadura en el velo del paladar de la serpiente..**

—¡Siiii! — gritó Sirius.

—¡Eso es ¡ ¡Así se hace! — festejó James, pero su alegría se vio interrumpida inmediatamente cuando Frank continuó leyendo.

**Pero mientras la cálida sangre le empapaba los brazos, sintió un agudo dolor encima del codo. Un colmillo largo y venenoso se le estaba hundiendo más y más en el brazo, y se partió cuando el monstruo volvió la cabeza a un lado y con un estremecimiento se desplomó en el suelo.**

—¡Nooo! — gritó Lily sollozando, y varios se quedaron pálidos, en especial su esposo que como pudo intentó sostenerla mientras trataba de comprender que es lo que había sucedido.

Tanto Remus como Sirius se miraron sin saber que decir o como procesador para consolar a sus amigos.

**Harry; apoyado en la pared, se dejó resbalar hasta que­dar sentado en el suelo. Agarró el colmillo envenenado y se lo arrancó. Pero sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. El vene­no había penetrado.**

—No, no, no — susurró Lily con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Todos en la sala se quedaron en un absoluto silencio ante el desarrollo de la situación, sin saber que hacer o decir.

Dumbledore era el único que se encontraba un poco mejor que el resto, sabiendo que Fawkes se encontraba allí y que Harry había demostrado suficiente lealtad para que su fénix lo ayudase a sanar.

**Una mancha roja pasó a su lado y Harry oyó un ruido de garras.**

**_—Fawkes_ ** **—dijo con dificultad—. Eres estupendo, _Faw­kes_... —Sintió que el pájaro posaba su hermosa cabeza en el brazo, donde la serpiente lo había herido.**

Lily se levantó del regazo de su esposo para mirar a su antiguo director haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa que el hombre respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

—¿Qué? — susurró James.

—Fawkes — respondió su esposa.

—No entie... las lágrimas... — sonrió débilmente a su mujer y ambos se abrazaron un poco más tranquilos.

Todos los presentes miraron al matrimonio y comprendieron la situación. Los otros dos merodeadores lanzaron suspiros de sosiego.

**Oyó unos pasos que resonaban en la cámara, y luego vio una negra sombra delante de él.**

**—Estás muerto, Harry Potter —dijo sobre él la voz de Riddle—. Muerto. Hasta el pájaro de Dumbledore lo sabe. ¿Ves lo que hace, Potter? Está llorando.**

—Es un idiota — se rió Sirius — No puedo creer que le tengamos miedo a un hombre tan ignorante.

—Quizás es ignorante, Canuto, pero no deja de ser peligroso y poderoso — le dijo Remus — Pero concuerdo contigo ese comentario es de un idiota.

**Harry parpadeó. Sólo un instante vio con claridad la ca­beza de _Fawkes_. Por las brillantes plumas le corrían unas lágrimas gruesas como perlas.**

**—Me voy a sentar aquí a esperar que mueras, Harry Potter. Tómate todo el tiempo que quieras. No tengo prisa.**

—Al menos en su ignorancia le dará a Fawkes el tiempo que necesita para sanar a Harry — dijo Alice.

**Harry cayó en un profundo sopor. Todo le daba vueltas.**

**—Éste es el fin del famoso Harry Potter —dijo la voz distante de Riddle—. Solo en la Cámara de los Secretos, abandonado por sus amigos, derrotado al fin por el Señor Tenebroso al que él tan imprudentemente se enfrentó. Volverás con tu querida madre _sangre sucia_ , Harry... **

James siseó enojado ante el insulto, pero a Lily no pareció llegarle.

**Ella com­pró con su vida doce años de tiempo para ti... pero al final te ha vencido lord Voldemort. Sabías que sucedería.**

**Si aquello era morirse, pensó Harry, no era tan desagra­dable. Incluso el dolor se iba...**

**Pero ¿de verdad era aquello la muerte? En lugar de os­curecerse, la cámara se volvía más clara. Harry movió un poco la cabeza, y allí estaba _Fawkes_ , apoyándole todavía la suya en el brazo. Un charquito de lágrimas brillaba en torno a la herida... Sólo que ya no había herida.**

**—Márchate, pájaro —dijo de pronto la voz de Riddle—. Sepárate de él. ¡He dicho que te vayas!**

—¿Y ahora te das cuenta lo que hacen las lágrimas de fénix? Tarde piaste.

**Harry levantó la cabeza. Riddle apuntaba a _Fawkes_ con la varita de Harry. Sonó como un disparo y _Fawkes_ em­prendió el vuelo en un remolino de rojo y oro.**

**—Lágrimas de fénix... —dijo Riddle en voz baja, contem­plando el brazo de Harry—. Naturalmente... Poderes curati­vos..., me había olvidado.... —miró a Harry a la cara—. Pero igual da. De hecho, lo prefiero así. Solos tú y yo, Harry Pot­ter..., tú y yo...**

**Levantó la varita.**

**Entonces, con un batir de alas, _Fawkes_ pasó de nuevo por encima de sus cabezas y dejó caer algo en el regazo de Harry: el diario.**

—Buen muchacho — le dijo Dumbledore a su ave.

**Lo miraron los dos durante una fracción de segundo, Riddle con la varita levantada. Luego, sin pensar, sin medi­tar, como si todo aquel tiempo hubiera esperado para hacer­lo, Harry cogió el colmillo de basilisco del suelo y lo clavó en el cuaderno.**

—¡Buena idea! — festejó Sirius.

—Si, el veneno de basilisco es letal — corroboró Remus.

**Se oyó un grito largo, horrible, desgarrado. La tinta sa­lió a chorros del diario, vertiéndose sobre las manos de Harry e inundando el suelo. Riddle se retorcía, gritando, y entonces...**

**Desapareció.**

—¡Si! ¡Así se hace Cachorro! — gritó James apretando a su esposa en un abrazo que ella devolvió con fuerzas.

—¡Mi ahijado es impresionante! ¡Volvió a vencer a Voldemort!

—Ese es nuestro Cachorro — gritaba Remus con el resto de los merodeadores.

El resto también festejaba el acontecimiento.

**Se oyó caer al suelo la varita de Harry y lue­go se hizo el silencio, sólo roto por el goteo de la tinta que aún manaba del diario. El veneno del basilisco había abierto un agujero incandescente en el cuaderno.**

**Harry se levantó temblando. La cabeza le daba vueltas, como si hubiera recorrido kilómetros con los polvos _flu_. Re­cogió la varita y el sombrero y, de un fuerte tirón, extrajo la brillante espada del paladar del basilisco.**

**Le llegó un débil gemido del fondo de la cámara. Ginny se movía.**

Ahora eran los Weasley quien respiraban tranquilos.

**Mientras Harry corría hacia ella, la muchacha se sentó, y sus ojos desconcertados pasaron del inmenso cuer­po del basilisco a Harry, con la túnica empapada de sangre, y luego al cuaderno que éste llevaba en la mano. Profirió un grito estremecido y se echó a llorar.**

Molly tenía ganas de poder entrar en el libro y abrazar a su hija que necesitaba consuelo en ese momento.

**—Harry..., ah, Harry, intenté decírselos en el desayuno, pero delante de Percy no fui capaz.**

—Así que era eso lo que quería decir — dijo Frank.

—Si, siempre sospeché que algo extraño pasaba cerca de ella. En especial porque era nombrada en ciertos casos — dijo Arthur, que ahora podía volver a internarse en la historia ya que su hija estaba bien.

**Era yo, Harry, pero te juro que no quería... Riddle me obligaba a hacerlo, se apoderó de mí y... ¿cómo lo has matado? ¿Dónde está Riddle? Lo último que recuerdo es que salió del diario.**

**—Ha terminado todo bien —dijo Harry, cogiendo el dia­rio para enseñarle a Ginny el agujero hecho por el colmillo—. Riddle ya no existe. ¡Mira! Ni él ni el basilisco. Vamos, Ginny, salgamos...**

**—¡Me van a expulsar! —se lamentó Ginny, incorporándose torpemente con la ayuda de Harry—. Siempre quise estudiar en Hogwarts, desde que vino Bill, y ahora tendré que irme y.. ¿qué pensarán mis padres?**

—Nada malo de ti, cariño. Eres una niña — Molly suspiró enjuagándose las lágrimas — No quiero pensar que tipo de secuelas podría quedarle por esto.

—Parece ser una niña fuerte, seguramente podrá superarlo. Fíjate como ha tratado de luchar contra Riddle hasta el último momento, intentando decírselo a los chicos. Eso demuestra que es fuerza, y que podrá seguir adelante — la consoló Lily. Pensaba que era lo mínimo que podía hacer después de leer como la mujer se comportaría en un futuro con su hijo.

**_Fawkes_ ** **los estaba esperando, revoloteando en la entra­da de la cámara. Harry apremió a Ginny. Dejaron atrás el cuerpo retorcido e inanimado del basilisco, y a través de la penumbra resonante regresaron al túnel.**

**—¡Ron! —gritó Harry, apresurándose—. ¡Ginny está bien! ¡La traigo conmigo!**

**Oyó que Ron daba un grito ahogado de alegría, y al do­blar la última curva vieron su cara angustiada que asoma­ba por el agujero que había logrado abrir en el montón de piedras.**

—Debe haber sido un momento difícil para él — razonó Frank — Solo allí, esperando porque su mejor amigo y su hermana pudieran salir bien de eso.

**—¡Ginny! —Ron sacó un brazo por el agujero para ayu­darla a pasar—. ¡Estás viva! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Qué ocurrió?**

**Intentó abrazarla, pero Ginny se apartó, sollozando.**

**—Pero estás bien, Ginny —dijo Ron, sonriéndole—. Todo ha pasado. ¿De dónde ha salido ese pájaro?**

**_Fawkes_ ** **había pasado por el agujero después de Ginny.**

**—Es de Dumbledore —dijo Harry, encogiéndose para pasar.**

**—¿Y cómo has conseguido esa espada? —dijo Ron, mi­rando con la boca abierta el arma que brillaba en la mano de Harry.**

—Debe haber sido todo una vista para Ron — se rió Remus — Harry se va solo a buscar a Ginny, y no solo vuelve con ella sino también con un fénix y una espada. Y la de Gryffindor nada menos.

Todos se rieron ante la imagen mental, aunque sabían bien que la risa era más producto de la tranquilidad producida porque todo hubiera terminado bien que por la imagen en sí.

**—Te lo explicaré cuando salgamos —dijo Harry, miran­do a Ginny de soslayo.**

**Guiados por _Fawkes_ , cuyas alas rojas emitían en la os­curidad reflejos dorados, desanduvieron el camino hasta la tubería. Gilderoy Lockhart estaba allí sentado, tarareando plácidamente.**

**—Ha perdido la memoria —dijo Ron—. El embrujo des­memorizante le salió por la culata. Le dio a él. No tiene ni idea de quién es, ni de dónde está, ni de quiénes somos. Le dije que se quedara aquí y nos esperara. Es un peligro para sí mismo.**

Todos volvieron a reírse.

—Se lo merece por idiota — dijo Sirius.

—Y por engreído — secundó Frank.

—Por imbécil — acompañó James.

—Y por insoportable — dijo Remus.

—Y por haberle robado la memoria a tanta gente — sentenció McGonagall, y ante la cara de estupefacción de todos agregó — ¿Qué? El hombre me ha sacado de las casillas todo el libro.

**Harry se inclinó y miró la larga y oscura tubería.**

**—¿Has pensado cómo vamos a subir? —preguntó a Ron.**

**Ron negó con la cabeza, pero _Fawkes_ ya había pasado delante de Harry y se hallaba revoloteando delante de él. Los ojos redondos del ave brillaban en la oscuridad mien­tras agitaba sus alas doradas. Harry lo miró, dubitativo.**

**—Parece como si quisiera que te cogieras a él... —dijo Ron, perplejo—. Pero pesas demasiado para que un pájaro te suba.**

—Fawkes puede soportar enormes cargas, como cualquier fénix.

**_—Fawkes_ ** **—aclaró Harry— no es un pájaro normal**

**Se volvió inmediatamente a los otros—. Vamos a darnos la mano. Ginny, coge la de Ron. Profesor Lockhart...**

**—Se refiere a usted —aclaró Ron a Lockhart.**

—Si, idiota

**—Coja la otra mano de Ginny.**

**Una extraordinaria luminosidad pareció extenderse por todo el cuerpo del ave, y en un segundo se encontraron su­biendo por la tubería a toda velocidad. Harry podía oír a Lockhart que decía:**

**—¡Asombroso, asombroso! ¡Parece cosa de magia!**

—Creo que en ese estado me cae un poco mejor — dijo Sirius, pero se apuró a agregar — Creo.

**Los cuatro fueron saltando al suelo mojado junto a Myrtle _la Llorona._**

**Myrtle los miraba con ojos desorbitados.**

**—Estás vivo —dijo a Harry sin comprender.**

**—Pareces muy decepcionada —respondió serio, limpián­dose las motas de sangre y de barro que tenía en las gafas.**

**—No, es que... había estado pensando. Si hubieras muer­to, aquí serías bienvenido. Te dejaría compartir mi retrete —le dijo Myrtle, ruborizándose de color plata.**

—Ahhh Ginny tiene competencia — dijo Sirius burlándose de su sobrino.

Lily le pegó en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Y luego sonrió. Como disfrutaba hacer eso.

**—¡Uf! —dijo Ron, cuando salieron de los aseos al corre­dor oscuro y desierto—. ¡Harry, creo que le gustas a Myrtle! ¡Ginny, tienes una rival!**

—El mismo tacto que Sirius, lo lamento Molly y Arthur — dijo Remus riéndose de la cara de su amigo.

**_Fawkes_ ** **iluminaba el camino por el corredor, con su des­tello de oro. Lo siguieron a grandes zancadas, y en un ins­tante se hallaron ante el despacho de la profesora McGonagall.**

**Harry llamó y abrió la puerta.**

—Y ahora viene el shock para Minnie.

—No me diga Minnie, Black.

—Este es el final del capítulo. ¿Molly quieres retomar el orden de lectura? — le preguntó Frank.

La mujer asintió y tomó el libro.

—Seguro es el último capítulo, luego comemos y vamos a dormir. Creo que estuvimos tan atentos con el libro que ya es de madrugada — dijo Dumbledore.

—Y lo extraño es que Canuto no se quejó de tener hambre.

En ese momento sonó el estómago del mencionado.

—Ay no, Lunático, ahora por tu culpa voy a tener hambre. No tendrías que habérmelo recordado.

Molly prefirió comenzar a leer para no escuchar la posible discusión.

**—18. La recompensa de Dobby**

**Hubo un momento de silencio cuando Harry, Ron, Ginny y Lockhart aparecieron en la puerta, llenos de barro, sucie­dad y, en el caso de Harry, sangre. Luego alguien gritó:**

**—¡Ginny!**

**Era la señora Weasley, que estaba llorando delante de la chimenea. Se puso en pie de un salto, seguida por su ma­rido, y se abalanzaron sobre su hija.**

—Debe haber sido tan difícil no saber como estaba nuestra hija — dijo Molly apoyándose en el hombro de su esposo.

**Harry, sin embargo, miraba detrás de ellos. El profesor Dumbledore estaba ante la repisa de la chimenea, sonriendo, junto a la profesora McGonagall, que respiraba con dificul­tad y se llevaba una mano al pecho. _Fawkes_ pasó zumbando cerca de Harry para posarse en el hombro de Dumbledore. Sin apenas darse cuenta, Harry y Ron se encontraron atra­pados en el abrazo de la señora Weasley.**

**—¡La salvaron! ¡La salvaron! ¿Cómo lo hi­cisteis?**

**—Creo que a todos nos encantaría enterarnos —dijo con un hilo de voz la profesora McGonagall.**

—Si, definitivamente sorprendida.

**La señora Weasley soltó a Harry, que dudó un instante, luego se acercó a la mesa y depositó encima el Sombrero Se­leccionador, la espada con rubíes incrustados y lo que que­daba del diario de Riddle.**

Ahora Dumbledore sabia que su futuro yo deduciría lo mismo que el había hecho.

**Harry empezó a contarlo todo. Habló durante casi un cuarto de hora, mientras los demás lo escuchaban absortos y en silencio.**

**Instintivamente, Harry miró a Dumbledore, y éste es­bozó una leve sonrisa. La hoguera de la chimenea hacía bri­llar sus lentes de media luna.**

**—Lo que más me intriga —dijo Dumbledore amable­mente—, es cómo se las arregló lord Voldemort para embru­jar a Ginny, cuando mis fuentes me indican que actualmen­te se halla oculto en los bosques de Albania.**

—¿En los bosques de Albania? — preguntaron varios.

—No me gusta pensar que ese hombre sigue suelto por allí, en la época en que mis hijos van al colegio — suspiró Molly.

**Harry se sintió maravillosamente aliviado.**

**—¿Qué... qué? —preguntó el señor Weasley con voz ató­nita—. ¿Sabe qui—quién? ¿Ginny embrujada? Pero Ginny no ha... Ginny no ha sido... ¿verdad?**

**—Fue el diario —dijo inmediatamente Harry, cogiéndolo y enseñándoselo a Dumbledore—. Riddle lo escribió cuando tenía dieciséis años.**

**Dumbledore cogió el diario que sostenía Harry y exami­nó minuciosamente sus páginas quemadas y mojadas.**

**—Soberbio —dijo con suavidad—. Por supuesto, él ha sido probablemente el alumno más inteligente que ha teni­do nunca Hogwarts. —Se volvió hacia los Weasley, que lo miraban perplejos—. Muy pocos saben que lord Voldemort se llamó antes Tom Riddle. Yo mismo le di clase, hace cin­cuenta años, en Hogwarts. Desapareció tras abandonar el colegio... Recorrió el mundo..., profundizó en las Artes Oscu­ras, tuvo trato con los peores de entre los nuestros, acome­tió peligros, transformaciones mágicas, hasta tal punto que cuando resurgió como lord Voldemort resultaba irre­conocible. Prácticamente nadie relacionó a lord Voldemort con el muchacho inteligente y encantador que recibió aquí el Premio Anual.**

**—Pero Ginny —dijo la señora Weasley—. ¿Qué tiene que ver nuestra Ginny con él?**

**—¡Su... su diario! —dijo Ginny entre sollozos—. He es­tado escribiendo en él, y me ha estado contestando durante todo el curso...**

**—¡Ginny! —exclamó su padre, atónito—. ¿No te he en­señado una cosa? ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro. ¿Por qué no me enseñaste el diario a mí o a tu madre? Un objeto tan sospechoso como ése, ¡tenía que ser cosa de magia negra!**

—Arthur, no es momento para gritarle — le dijo su esposa — No después de lo que ha pasado.

—Lo se, seguramente he estado aterrado de perderla y no me percaté de eso.

**—No..., no lo sabía —sollozó Ginny—. Lo encontré den­tro de uno de los libros que me había comprado mamá. Pensé que alguien lo había dejado allí y se le había olvidado...**

—Nunca nos pusimos a pensar como llegó el diario a Ginny — dijo Remus de repente.

—Creo tener una idea — dijo Arthur serio y con los ojos centelleantes — Si Ginny lo encontró con los demás libros, quiere decir que se lo dieron en la librería. ¿Y quien estaba en la librería?

—Lucius Malfoy — dijo Sirius apretando los dientes — Maldito bastardo, darle a una niña ese diario solo porque es hija de su enemigo. Es un maldito bastardo.

—Si ante me desagradaba por todo lo que ha hecho, ahora lo odio completamente. Yo jamás le haría algo a su hijo, por más insoportable y malcriado que fuera.

—¿Pero que se puede esperar de un mortífago? — dijo James tan enojado como los otros dos hombres — Por su culpa casi mueren dos niños. Además de todos los alumnos que han sido petrificados.

**—La señorita Weasley debería ir directamente a la en­fermería —terció Dumbledore con voz firme—. Para ella ha sido una experiencia terrible. No habrá castigo. Lord Volde­mort ha engañado a magos más viejos y más sabios. —Fue a abrir la puerta—. Reposo en cama y tal vez un tazón de cho­colate caliente. A mí siempre me anima —añadió, guiñán­dole un ojo bondadosamente—. La señora Pomfrey estará todavía despierta. Debe de estar dando zumo de mandrágo­ra a las víctimas del basilisco. Seguramente despertarán de un momento a otro.**

—¡Que bueno! ¡Ahora Hermione despertará!

**—¡Así que Hermione está bien! —dijo Ron con alegría.**

—Por supuesto que con alegría — dijo Remus riéndose levemente.

**—No les han causado un daño irreversible —dijo Dum­bledore.**

**La señora Weasley salió con Ginny, y el padre iba de­trás, todavía muy impresionado.**

**—¿Sabes, Minerva? —dijo pensativamente el profesor Dumbledore a la profesora McGonagall—, creo que esto se merece un buen banquete. ¿Te puedo pedir que vayas a avi­sar a los de la cocina?**

**—Bien —dijo resueltamente la profesora McGonagall, encaminándose también hacia la puerta—, te dejaré para que ajustes cuentas con Potter y Weasley.**

—Ahhh el tratamiento del hielo — dijo Sirius riéndose.

—¿El tratamiento del hielo? — dijo la profesora mirando al hombre.

—Si, eso hace usted cuando sabe que no van a castigar a un alumno por romper normas. Entonces hace que se asuste tratándolo con esa actitud antes de que le digan que no tendrán castigo.

McGonagall frunció el ceño. Ella sabía bien que lo hacía. Era una forma de darles a entender a los alumnos que las normas no debían ser rotas, cuando sabía que no habría castigo. Pero no pensaba que la hubieran descubierto.

**—Eso es —dijo Dumbledore.**

**Salió, y Harry y Ron miraron a Dumbledore dubitativos. ¿Qué había querido decir exactamente la profesora McGona­gall con aquello de «ajustar cuentas»? ¿Acaso los iban a cas­tigar?**

—Ve. Ahí está el claro ejemplo.

—Ya cállate, Black.

**—Creo recordar que les dije que tendría que expulsaros si volvían a quebrantar alguna norma del colegio —dijo Dumbledore.**

—Y el director está continuando con el tratamiento del hielo — dijo Sirius como si estuviera relatando. Los demás rodaron los ojos.

**Ron abrió la boca horrorizado.**

**—Lo cual demuestra que todos tenemos que tragarnos nuestras palabras alguna vez —prosiguió Dumbledore, son­riendo—. Recibirán ambos el Premio por Servicios Especia­les al Colegio y... veamos..., sí, creo que doscientos puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno.**

—Excelente.

—Premios por Servicios Especiales a los doce años — dijo Lily muy orgullosa de su hijo. Molly estaba en igual estado.

—Eso es impresionante — dijo James también muy alegre.

**Ron se puso tan sonrosado como las flores de San Valen­tín de Lockhart, y volvió a cerrar la boca.**

**—Pero hay alguien que parece que no dice nada sobre su participación en la peligrosa aventura —añadió Dumble­dore—. ¿Por qué esa modestia, Gilderoy?**

Varios se rieron entre dientes.

**Harry dio un respingo. Se había olvidado por completo de Lockhart. Se volvió y vio que estaba en un rincón del des­pacho, con una vaga sonrisa en el rostro. Cuando Dumble­dore se dirigió a él, Lockhart miró con indiferencia para ver quién le hablaba.**

**—Profesor Dumbledore —dijo Ron enseguida—, hubo un accidente en la Cámara de los Secretos. El profesor Lockhart..**

**—¿Soy profesor? —preguntó sorprendido—. ¡Dios mío! Supongo que seré un inútil, ¿no?**

**—... intentó hacer un embrujo desmemorizante y el tiro le salió por la culata —explicó Ron a Dumbledore tranquila­mente.**

**—Hay que ver —dijo Dumbledore, moviendo la cabeza de forma que le temblaba el largo bigote plateado—, ¡herido con su propia espada, Gilderoy!**

—Así que sabías, sobre el inepto — le dijo McGonagall.

—Seguramente.

**—¿Espada? —dijo Lockhart con voz tenue—. No, no ten­go espada. Pero este chico sí tiene una. —señaló a Harry—. Él se la podrá prestar.**

**—¿Te importaría llevar también al profesor Lockhart a la enfermería? —dijo Dumbledore a Ron—. Quisiera tener unas palabras con Harry.**

**Dumbledore fue hacia una de las sillas que había junto al fuego.**

**—Siéntate, Harry —dijo, y Harry tomó asiento, incom­prensiblemente azorado—. Antes que nada, Harry, quiero darte las gracias —dijo Dumbledore, parpadeando de nue­vo—. Debes de haber demostrado verdadera lealtad hacia mí en la cámara. Sólo eso puede hacer que acuda _Fawkes_.**

**Acarició al fénix, que agitaba las alas posado sobre una de sus rodillas. Harry sonrió con embarazo cuando Dumbledo­re lo miró directamente a los ojos.**

**—Así que has conocido a Tom Riddle —dijo Dumble­dore pensativo—. Imagino que tendría mucho interés en verte.**

—No llamaría interés a que quisiera matar a mi hijo — dijo James.

**De pronto, Harry mencionó algo que le reconcomía:**

**—Profesor Dumbledore... Riddle dijo que yo soy como él. Una extraña afinidad, dijo...**

—No le sigas el juego, Cachorro.

**—¿De verdad? —preguntó Dumbledore, mirando a un Harry pensativo, por debajo de sus espesas cejas platea­das—. ¿Y a ti qué te parece, Harry?**

**—¡Me parece que no soy como él! —contestó Harry, más alto de lo que pretendía—. Quiero decir que yo..., yo soy de Gryffindor, yo soy...**

**Pero calló. Resurgía una duda que le acechaba.**

**—Profesor —añadió después de un instante—, el Som­brero Seleccionador me dijo que yo... haría un buen papel en Slytherin. Todos creyeron un tiempo que yo era el heredero de Slytherin, porque sé hablar _pársel_...**

—Pero el sombrero te puso en Gryffindor, hijo. No le des muchas vueltas al asunto.

**—Tú sabes hablar _pársel_ , Harry —dijo tranquilamen­te Dumbledore—, porque lord Voldemort, que es el último descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, habla _pársel_. Si no es­toy muy equivocado, él te transfirió algunos de sus poderes la noche en que te hizo esa cicatriz. No era su intención, se­guro...**

Todos en la sala miraron al Dumbledore presente esperando alguna aclaración.

—Debo reconocer que he tenido alguna teoría por el estilo. Aunque creo que mi futuro debe contar con más información de la que obtuve leyendo estos libros.

—Entonces mi hijo habla pársel porque Voldemort se lo transfirió cuando lo atacó — susurró James. Por fin encontraba la respuesta a la pregunta que se hacía desde el segundo capítulo del primer libro. Pero conocer la razón no lo tranquilizaba como había pensado, sino que sumaba una nueva ansiedad a la que ya cargaba por la vida que llevaba su hijo.

**—¿Voldemort puso algo de él en mí? —preguntó Harry, atónito.**

**—Eso parece.**

**—Así que yo debería estar en Slytherin —dijo Harry, mirando con desesperación a Dumbledore—. El Sombrero Seleccionador distinguió en mí poderes de Slytherin y...**

**—Te puso en Gryffindor —dijo Dumbledore reposada­mente—. Escúchame, Harry. Resulta que tú tienes muchas de las cualidades que Slytherin apreciaba en sus alumnos, que eran cuidadosamente escogidos: su propio y rarísimo don, la lengua _pársel_..., inventiva..., determinación..., un cierto desdén por las normas —añadió, mientras le volvía a tem­blar el bigote—. Pero aun así, el sombrero te colocó en Gryffindor. Y tú sabes por qué. Piensa.**

**—Me colocó en Gryffindor —dijo Harry con voz de de­rrota— solamente porque yo le pedí no ir a Slytherin...**

**—Exacto —dijo Dumbledore, volviendo a sonreír—. Eso es lo que te diferencia de Tom Riddle. Son nuestras eleccio­nes, Harry, las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades.**

Lily le sonrió al director en forma de agradecimiento. Sabía que su hijo iba repasar el tema una y otra vez en su cabeza, y más después de su encuentro con Voldemort. Y las palabras de Dumbledore podrían ayudarlo a relajarse.

**—Harry estaba en su silla, atónito e in­móvil—. Si quieres una prueba de que perteneces a Gryffindor, te sugiero que mires esto con más detenimiento.**

—¿Qué cosa?

—Ya verán — dijo McGonagall sonriendo.

**Dumbledore se acercó al escritorio de la profesora McGo­nagall, cogió la espada ensangrentada y se la pasó a Harry. Sin mucho ánimo, Harry le dio la vuelta y vio brillar los ru­bíes a la luz del fuego. Y luego vio el nombre grabado debajo de la empuñadura: _Godric Gryffindor_ :**

—¿La espada de Gryffindor? — susurró Remus.

—Cachorro es genial — rió Sirius — Mi ahijado es un auténtico Gryffindor.

—¿Pero no hacía mucho que la espada estaba perdida? — preguntó Alice.

**—Sólo un verdadero miembro de Gryffindor podría ha­ber sacado esto del sombrero, Harry —dijo simplemente Dumbledore.**

**Durante un minuto, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Lue­go Dumbledore abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio de la profesora McGonagall y sacó de él una pluma y un tintero.**

**—Lo que necesitas, Harry, es comer algo y dormir. Te sugiero que bajes al banquete, mientras escribo a Azkaban: necesitamos que vuelva nuestro guarda.**

Hagrid suspiró.

**Y tengo que redac­tar un anuncio para _El Profeta_ , además —añadió pensati­vo—. Necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Vaya, parece que no nos duran nada, ¿verdad?**

—Espero que el próximo año tengan uno mejor. Ya pasaron dos años en que no han aprendido nada — dijo Lily.

**Harry se levantó y se dispuso a salir. Pero apenas tocó el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió tan bruscamente que pego contra la pared y rebotó.**

—¡Que falta de respeto! — dijo McGonagall indignada.

**Lucius Malfoy estaba allí, con el semblante furioso; y también Dobby, encogido de miedo y cubierto de vendas.**

—¡No! ¡Dobby no puede pertenecer a los Malfoy! — gritó Sirius agarrándose los bolsillos.

—Pagando, Canuto, pagando — dijo James extendiendo la mano. Sirius lo miró de mala gana y le pasó la ganancia.

**—Buenas noches, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore amable­mente.**

**El señor Malfoy casi derriba a Harry al entrar en el des­pacho. Dobby lo seguía detrás, pegado a su capa, con una ex­presión de terror.**

—Pobre, Dobby. Ser el elfo de Malfoy — suspiró Lily.

**—¡Vaya! —dijo Lucius Malfoy, fijos en Dumbledore sus fríos ojos—. Ha vuelto. El consejo escolar lo ha suspendido de sus funciones, pero aun así, usted ha considerado conve­niente volver.**

—Por supuesto, Malfoy, idiota arrogante, que por tu culpa mi hija casi se muere. Te juro que después de que te vea la próxima vez no te vas reconocer frente al espejo — espetó Arthur — Y vas a aprender a no meterte con mi familia.

**—Bueno, Lucius, verá —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo se­renamente—, he recibido una petición de los otros once re­presentantes. Aquello parecía un criadero de lechuzas, para serle sincero. Cuando recibieron la noticia de que la hija de Arthur Weasley había sido asesinada, me pidieron que vol­viera inmediatamente. Pensaron que, a pesar de todo, yo era el hombre más adecuado para el cargo. Además, me con­taron cosas muy curiosas. Algunos incluso decían que usted les había amenazado con echar una maldición sobre sus fa­milias si no accedían a destituirme.**

—Es un desgraciado — dijo Molly tan enojada como su esposo.

—Creo que tenemos que crear un pergamino para este idiota como tenemos para los Dursley — dijo Sirius tomando un trozo de papel y una pluma — Tengo grandes ideas.

**El señor Malfoy se puso aún más pálido de lo habitual, pero seguía con los ojos cargados de furia.**

**—¿Así que... ha puesto fin a los ataques? —dijo con aire despectivo—. ¿Ha encontrado al culpable?**

**—Lo hemos encontrado —contestó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa.**

**—¿Y bien? —preguntó bruscamente Malfoy—. ¿Quién es?**

—Como si no lo supieras.

**—El mismo que la última vez, Lucius —dijo Dumbledo­re—. Pero esta vez lord Voldemort actuaba a través de otra persona, por medio de este diario.**

**Levantó el cuaderno negro agujereado en el centro, y miró a Malfoy atentamente. Harry, por el contrario, no apar­taba los ojos de Dobby.**

**El elfo hacia cosas muy raras. Miraba fijamente a Harry, señalando el diario, y luego al señor Malfoy. A continuación se daba puñetazos en la cabeza.**

—Pobrecito, aún a pesar de estar aterrado está dando señales a Harry para que comprenda que fue Malfoy quien tenía el diario. Es una desgracia que no se pueda ayudarlo — dijo Alice.

—¿No recuerdas el título del capítulo? Se llama la recompensa de Dobby — le dijo Lily sonriendo. Intuía que su hijo iba a ser algo al respecto.

**—Ya veo... —dijo despacio Malfoy a Dumbledore.**

**—Un plan inteligente —dijo Dumbledore con voz desa­pasionada, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos—. Porque si Harry, aquí presente —el señor Malfoy dirigió a Harry una incisiva mirada de soslayo—, y su amigo Ron no hubieran descubierto este cuaderno..., Ginny Weas­ley habría aparecido como culpable. Nadie habría podido demostrar que ella no había actuado libremente...**

—Maldito desgraciado que se va preparando.

**El señor Malfoy no dijo nada. Su cara se había vuelto de repente como de piedra.**

**—E imagine —prosiguió Dumbledore— lo que podría haber ocurrido entonces... Los Weasley son una de las fami­lias de sangre limpia más distinguidas. Imagine el efecto que habría tenido sobre Arthur Weasley y su Ley de defensa de los _muggles_ , si se descubriera que su propia hija había atacado y asesinado a personas de origen _muggle_. **

—¡Y todo lo hizo por ir contra la Ley que estoy trabajando! ¡Puso en peligro la vida de mi hija! ¡Es un bastardo! ¡Voy a asesinarlo!

**Afortuna­damente apareció el diario, con los recuerdos de Riddle bo­rrados de él. Quién sabe lo que podría haber pasado si no hu­biera sido así.**

**El señor Malfoy hizo un esfuerzo por hablar.**

**—Ha sido una suerte —dijo fríamente.**

—Si, es una suerte que tú brillante plan no haya salido como querías.

**Pero Dobby seguía, a su espalda, señalando primero al diario, después a Lucius Malfoy, y luego pegándose en la cabeza.**

**Y Harry comprendió de pronto. Hizo un gesto a Dobby con la cabeza, y éste se retiró a un rincón, retorciéndose las orejas para castigarse.**

**—¿Sabe cómo llegó ese diario a Ginny, señor Malfoy? —le preguntó Harry.**

**Lucius Malfoy se volvió hacia él.**

**—¿Por qué iba a saber yo de dónde lo cogió esa tonta? —preguntó.**

**—Porque usted se lo dio —respondió Harry—. En Flou­rish y Blotts. Usted le cogió su libro de transformación y metió el diario dentro, ¿a que sí?**

—Así se habla Cachorro. Muéstrale que eres más inteligente que él.

**Vio que el señor Malfoy abría y cerraba las manos.**

**—Demuéstralo —dijo, furioso.**

**—Nadie puede demostrarlo —dijo Dumbledore, y son­rió a Harry—, puesto que ha desaparecido del libro todo ras­tro de Riddle. Por otro lado, le aconsejo, Lucius, que deje de repartir viejos recuerdos escolares de lord Voldemort. Si al­gún otro cayera en manos inocentes, Arthur Weasley se ase­gurará de que le sea devuelto a usted...**

—Es bueno que le digas lo que puedo se capaz de hacerle si vuelve a jugar con la vida de un inocente, Albus.

**Lucius Malfoy se quedó un momento quieto, y Harry vio claramente que su mano derecha se agitaba como si quisie­ra empuñar la varita. Pero en vez de hacerlo, se volvió a su elfo doméstico.**

**—¡Nos vamos, Dobby!**

**Tiró de la puerta, y cuando el elfo se acercó corriendo, le dio una patada que lo envió fuera. Oyeron a Dobby gritar de dolor por todo el pasillo.**

—Maldito.

**Harry reflexionó un momento, y en­tonces tuvo una idea.**

**—Profesor Dumbledore —dijo deprisa—, ¿me permite que le devuelva el diario al señor Malfoy?**

**—Claro, Harry —dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Pero date prisa. Recuerda el banquete.**

**Harry cogió el diario y salió del despacho corriendo. Aún se oían alejándose los gritos de dolor de Dobby, que ya había doblado la esquina del corredor.**

—Apúrate, hijo — susurró Lily. No le gustaba que el elfo siguiera sufriendo, luego de que intentó ayudar a su hijo hasta el último momento.

**Rápidamente, preguntándo­se si sería posible que su plan tuviera éxito, Harry se quitó un zapato, se sacó el calcetín sucio y embarrado, y metió el diario dentro.**

—Definitivamente, Cachorro tiene el cerebro de Lily — dijo Remus — Aunque a veces parece que le falta un poco como a su padre.

—Ey.

**Luego se puso a correr por el oscuro corredor.**

**Los alcanzó al pie de las escaleras.**

**—Señor Malfoy —dijo jadeando y patinando al detener­se—, tengo algo para usted.**

**Y le puso a Lucius Malfoy en la mano el calcetín malo­liente.**

**—¿Qué diablos...?**

**El señor Malfoy extrajo el diario del calcetín, tiró éste al suelo y luego pasó la vista, furioso, del diario a Harry.**

**—Harry Potter, vas a terminar como tus padres uno de estos días —dijo bajando la voz—. También ellos eran unos idiotas entrometidos.**

—¡No te atrevas a amenazar a mi hijo! ¡Arthur te acompaño en lo que seas que quieras a hacerle a este idiota!

**—Y se volvió para irse—. Ven, Dobby. ¡He dicho que vengas!**

**Pero Dobby no se movió. Sostenía el calcetín sucio y em­barrado de Harry, contemplándolo como si fuera un tesoro de valor incalculable.**

—¡Si! — gritaron varios.

—¡Eso es genial! ¡En tu cara Malfoy! — dijo Sirius riéndose.

**—Mi amo le ha dado a Dobby un calcetín —dijo el elfo asombrado—. Mi amo se lo ha dado a Dobby.**

**—¿Qué? —escupió el señor Malfoy—. ¿Qué has dicho?**

**—Dobby tiene un calcetín —dijo Dobby aún sin poder creérselo—. Mi amo lo tiró, y Dobby lo cogió, y ahora Dobby... Dobby es libre.**

**Lucius Malfoy se quedó de piedra, mirando al elfo. Lue­go embistió a Harry.**

**—¡Por tu culpa he perdido a mi criado, mocoso!**

**Pero Dobby gritó:**

**—¡Usted no hará daño a Harry Potter!**

**Se oyó un fuerte golpe, y el señor Malfoy cayó de espal­das.**

—¡Vamos Dobby!

**Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres y aterrizó hecho una masa de arrugas. Se levantó, lívido, y sacó la varita, pero Dobby le levantó un dedo amenazador.**

**—Usted se va a ir ahora —dijo con fiereza, señalando al señor Malfoy—. Usted no tocará a Harry Potter. Váyase ahora mismo.**

—Me gusta este elfo — dijo Hagrid riéndose.

**Lucius Malfoy no tuvo elección. Dirigiéndoles una últi­ma mirada de odio, se cubrió por completo con la capa y sa­lió apresuradamente.**

—Malfoy le tiene miedo a Dobby, jajajajaja.

Ante la risa de Sirius todos se rieron fuertemente, y hasta McGonagall y Dumbledore sonrieron un poco.

**—¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby! —chilló el elfo, mirando a Harry. La luz de la luna se reflejaba, a través de una ventana cercana, en sus ojos esféricos—. ¡Harry Potter ha liberado a Dobby!**

Lily sonrió orgullosa por su hijo y se acarició el vientre.

**—Es lo menos que podía hacer, Dobby —dijo Harry, son­riendo—. Pero prométame que no volverá a intentar salvar­me la vida.**

**Una sonrisa amplia, con todos los dientes a la vista, cru­zó la fea cara cetrina del elfo.**

**—Sólo tengo una pregunta, Dobby —dijo Harry, mien­tras Dobby se ponía el calcetín de Harry con manos temblo­rosas—. Usted me dijo que esto no tenía nada que ver con El—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado, ¿recuerda? Bueno...**

**—Era una pista, señor —dijo Dobby, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si resultara obvio—. Dobby le daba una pis­ta. Antes de que cambiara de nombre, el Señor Tenebroso podía ser nombrado tranquilamente, ¿se da cuenta?**

—Es una buena pista, aunque la mayoría no sabe como se llama Voldemort por lo que no muchos podrían haberla entendido. Como nos pasó a nosotros — dijo Remus. Los demás asintieron.

**—Bien —dijo Harry con voz débil—. Será mejor que me vaya. Hay un banquete, y mi amiga Hermione ya estará re­cobrada...**

**Dobby le echó los brazos a Harry en la cintura y lo abra­zó con fuerza.**

**—¡Harry Potter es mucho más grande de lo que Dobby suponía! —sollozó—. ¡Adiós, Harry Potter!**

**Y dando un sonoro chasquido, Dobby desapareció.**

**Harry había estado presente en varios banquetes de Hog­warts, pero en ninguno como aquél. Todos iban en pijama, y la celebración duró toda la noche.**

—¡Genial! ¡¿Por qué nunca tuvimos un banquete en pijama?! — preguntó James a los profesores.

—Por qué nadie había vencido al basilisco antes — le explicó Dumbledore.

**Muy pronto llegó el momento de volver a casa en el ex­preso de Hogwarts. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Gin­ny tuvieron todo un compartimento para ellos. Aprovecharon al máximo las últimas horas en que les estaba permitido ha­cer magia antes de que comenzaran las vacaciones. Jugaron al _snap explosivo_ , encendieron las últimas bengalas del doc­tor Filibuster de George y Fred, y jugaron a desarmarse unos a otros mediante la magia. Harry estaba adquiriendo en esto gran habilidad.**

**Estaban llegando a Kings Cross cuando Harry recordó algo.**

**—Ginny.., ¿qué es lo que le viste hacer a Percy, que no quería que se lo dijeras a nadie?**

**—¡Ah, eso! —dijo Ginny con una risita—. Bueno, es que Percy tiene novia.**

—¡Nooo! ¡Otra vez noooo!

James sonrió saboreando una nueva victoria.

—Parece Sirius que has estado con mal tino todo el libro — dijo Remus riéndose.

—Eso debía enseñarte a no apostar — le dijo Lily y Sirius la miró como si estuviera demente.

**El expreso de Hogwarts aminoró la marcha y al final se detuvo.**

**Harry sacó la pluma y un trozo de pergamino y se volvió a Ron y Hermione.**

**—Esto es lo que se llama un número de teléfono —dijo Harry, escribiéndolo dos veces y partiendo el pergamino en dos para darles un número a cada uno—. Tu padre ya sabe cómo se usa el teléfono, porque el verano pasado se lo ex­pliqué.**

Arthur sonrió como loco ante un nuevo descubrimiento muggle. Molly no se molestó en retarlo, porque estaba contenta de que volviera a ser el hombre de siempre ahora que su hija estaba bien y tranquila.

**Llámenme a casa de los Dursley, ¿vale? No podría aguantar otros dos meses sin hablar con nadie más que con Dudley...**

—Si, te comprendemos cachorro.

**—Pero tus tíos estarán muy orgullosos de ti, ¿no? —dijo Hermione cuando salían del tren y se metían entre la multi­tud que iba en tropel hacia la barrera encantada—. ¿Y cuan­do se enteren de lo que has hecho este curso?**

**—¿Orgullosos? —dijo Harry—. ¿Estás loca? ¿Con todas las oportunidades que tuve de morir, y no lo logré? Estarán furiosos...**

—Estúpidos animales deformes.

**Y juntos atravesaron la verja hacia el mundo _muggle_.**

—Este es el final del libro.

—Bueno será mejor que preparemos algo rápido de comer y después vayamos a descansar, es casi de madrugada. Mañana comenzaremos con el tercer libro — dijo McGonagall levantándose de su asiento.

Todos se levantaron inmediatamente con el cuerpo dolorido por haber estado tanto tiempo sin moverse.

—No me había dado cuenta que tenía el cuerpo tan dormido hasta que no terminó el libro — dijo Alice acercándose hasta Molly y Lily, y volviéndose hacia la primera continuó hablando — ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si, ahora ya todo está mejor. ¿Y tú Lily?

—Si, también. Aunque solo hasta mañana cuando comencemos a leer el próximo libro y veamos que nuevos peligros va a correr mi hijo — suspiro.

En otro rincón estaban los tres merodeadores hablando sobre el libro recién finalizado y por el siguiente a leer.

—Esto debe enseñarte que no debes apostar por todo lo que se te ocurre — le dijo Remus a Sirius con una mirada divertida.

—Si, como si eso va a parar a Canuto de seguir apostando.

—Bueno, Corn tú no te quedas atrás — le dijo Remus.

—Por favor Lunático, nosotros somos tus amigos y te conocemos bien, no necesitas darnos sermones que sabemos tú mismo no cumples — le dijo Sirius levantando una ceja.

Remus tuvo que guardar silencio ante ese comentario, porque no tenía respuesta.

—¿Creen que en el próximo libro aparezcamos nosotros? — dijo Sirius haciendo señas hacia Remus y el mismo.

—Eso espero, Canuto. Eso espero — dijo James palmeándole los hombros a sus dos amigos.


	11. CAPITULO 11: Capítulos 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5. Prisionero de Azkaban

